


strange and beautiful (i'll put a spell on you)

by ohhitherekate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 251,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, Rebekah Mills was the younger sister of the Evil Queen who was trapped in her sisters castle until a man opened a portal and took her away from her wicked sister. In Storybrooke, Rebekah Mills is the younger sister of the town's Mayor - still trapped, though quite differently this time. But everything soon changed as Emma Swan came into town. For once in her life, Rebekah feels alive. And it doesn't help that she meets a handsome man along the way. Jefferson/OFC





	1. Chapter 1

  


* * *

 

 

The young woman with dark brown hair blinked, her eyes trying to adjust to the light as her alarm went off in the distance. She frowned, truly not wanting to get up and go to work on this morning. Her life felt like it was just one long day on repeat. Each day she’d wake up, make herself a bagel and a cup of coffee, clean herself up for the day, drive to work where she’d do her receptionist duties, grab a cup of tea and a BLT at Granny’s diner for lunch, leave early so she would be on time to pick up her nephew from school, spend the rest of the afternoon with him until his counseling appointment – and then drive home. She’d make herself a simple dinner and go to bed by 9PM. Every single day – the very same routine.

Rebekah Mills was a creature of habit, it seemed.

But today felt different.

Something felt _off_.

Rebekah got out of bed, walking across the room where her phone was charging (she set it there at night so when the alarm would go off, she’d be forced to get out of bed to turn it off.), only to find a string of text messages from her older sister; Regina.

Her big sister was furious.

And as Rebekah read over each text, she understood why. The feeling of panic became near overwhelming – she couldn’t breathe, Henry was missing. Regina had no idea where he was. The young woman with dark brown hair quickly dressed, throwing her hair into a messy bun instead of her usual loose waves and left her apartment while she was still in her pajamas.

Rebekah got into her car and drove to Regina’s, who had yet to answer any of her calls yet. If something had happened to Henry and Rebekah slept through it – she’d never forgive herself. She should have been awake, she should have been there to help find him. Rebekah knew Henry better than anyone! He was more than just a nephew to her – she had basically raised him since Regina had adopted him.

Regina had been loving towards Henry for the first week, but Rebekah would often see looking down at the sweet baby with a look of envy.

He was her son – but not truly. Regina hadn’t carried him in her womb, she didn’t spend hours in labor, she didn’t give birth to him – she wasn’t his mother. Legally, yes – she was his mother. She had adopted him. Regina had never had that maternal instinct when it came to her adopted child.

But Rebekah did. She felt it the moment she held Henry in her arms for the first time.

She knew exactly what to do when the baby cried, swaddled him like a pro, changed his stinky diapers with ease and knew each one of his cries and what they meant. Rebekah hummed a tune to Henry while trying to get him to sleep in the old wooden rocking chair that sat in Henry’s nursery and that baby boy smiled up at her with crinkled eyes and held onto her finger like she was his life support.

And it devastated her for some reason.

She didn’t understand – but looking down at Henry wrapped in a blanket she had knit for him made her feel like a part of her was missing. Rebekah chalked it up to her being twenty-seven, still single and without a family of her own to take care of.

Just Regina and Henry.

Henry was easy – her sister on the other hand? She was a damn nightmare.

She was controlling, mean, and the cherry on top of it all? She was also Rebekah’s boss.

Regina was the mayor of Storybrooke and hired Rebekah to answer phone calls and fetch her coffee every other hour. Her older sister would belittle her, verbally abuse her, and make her feel worthless.

But it was a job. And it seemed that everyone in town was too afraid to hire Rebekah in fear of the wrath Regina would show them when she found out that they had helped her baby sister.

It was actually shocking that Regina even allowed Rebekah to live on her own. And Rebekah understood that it was hard for her sister growing up having to take on the role of mother for their absentee mother; but they weren’t kids anymore. Rebekah was an adult and Regina should treat her as such.

Rebekah parked in front of Regina’s house and ran out of the car, not even bothering to close the car door properly, she just ran up to the house and banged on the door until Regina finally answered.

Regina swung the door open in a fit of anger but Rebekah didn’t care, she moved past her sister and looked around frantically for any sight of Henry.

“He’s home.” Regina said, closing the front door. Rebekah spun around to face her sister. “You would know this if you had bothered to answer any of my texts last night – I see you’ve just woken up.” She motioned to the plaid pajamas pants Rebekah wore along with an oversized white t-shirt. “How nice it must be to sleep all through the night without a single care in the world.”

She took in a deep breath to calm herself, and to also stop herself from blowing up on Regina, “Where is Henry?”

“He’s upstairs asleep.” Regina walked forward and stood in front of her little sister. “Apparently my son found out that I am not his real mother. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

“What?!” Rebekah said, her tone seething with anger. Did Regina really think she would ever do that to her? “I didn’t tell him! It’s not _my_ place to – and the fact that you think I’d ever do that just shows how little you actually know about me. I wouldn’t do that to Henry either because he would have done something like; _go out and find his birth mom by himself.”_ She spat out. Regina raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. Rebekah shook her head, closing her eyes. “I’m going up them to see him. I’m sure he has a hundred unanswered questions in his head.”

“He’s sleeping.” Regina said in a flat tone. “He’s tired from his trip yesterday. He walked all the way to the nearest town to catch a bus to Boston.” She stepped forward, invading her younger sisters space. “Because his aunt simply dropped him off at his therapy appointment instead of going inside with him to make sure he actually went inside.”

Rebekah felt her mouth open in shock at that, “Are you honestly trying to spin this around so it’s _my_ fault?” Her anger was getting the best of her. “I dropped him off and didn’t go inside because I had to run back to work _for you_ , because you needed something delivered to Mr. Gold – so don’t you _dare_ try and blame this on me!”

Regina smirked, “Watch yourself, little sister. You forget who you’re talking to.”

“Trust me, I know.” She glared and then turned to head up the staircase that would lead her upstairs to Henry’s bedroom. Regina stayed downstairs and Rebekah was grateful for that. Because if her older sister followed and said another word to her, Rebekah wouldn’t be able to stop herself from pushing Regina down the stairs.

Rebekah knocked on the door softly but Henry was quiet inside the bedroom.

If he was mad, whenever someone would knock on the bedroom door they’d be able to hear him roll dramatically on his bed, the creaking of the old bed always gave him away. But she heard no creaking sound.

She opened the door and walked inside, “Henry?” He wasn’t moving in his bed; the covers were thrown over his head. Rebekah sighed, knowing that Regina wasn’t the only one Henry would be mad at for keeping his adoption a secret. Rebekah walked over to the bed, pressing her hand down where Henry’s head would be only to have it be meet with something hard. Rebekah threw the covers off of the object and found that Henry had put a basketball and a few pillows on his bed to make it look like he had been sleeping there the whole time.

“Regina!” Rebekah yelled, frantically running out of the room and down the stairs where her sister looked confused at why her younger sister was yelling for him. “He’s gone! Henry is gone again!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Graham!” Regina yelled as she hurried into the police station, Rebekah hot on her trail. “Henry’s run away again, we have to-” Regina stopped dead in her track causing Rebekah to nearly collide into her.

Graham wasn’t alone.

There was a woman with him, one Rebekah had never seen around town before. She had blonde hair, long and curled. The woman wore a red leather jacket and was leaning up against the jail bars, speaking with Sherriff Graham. The blonde woman looked over at Regina, somewhat alert by her bursting in.

“-What is she doing here?” Regina asked, walking forward now. Rebekah followed as well, still looking at the blonde woman. Her sister walked up to the jail cell, “-Do you know where he is?”

“Lady, I haven’t seen him since I dropped him at your house.” The woman said, standing up a bit now. “And, I have a pretty good alibi.”

Rebekah knew who she was now. “You’re Henry’s birth mother?”

Regina snapped her head to look over her shoulder, glaring at Rebekah after she asked the question. Regina looked back over to Henry’s birthmother. “Well, he wasn’t in his room this morning.”

“Did you try his friends?” The blonde asked.

“He doesn’t really have any. He’s kind of a loner.” Regina answered.

“-That’s not exactly true,” Rebekah began to say when the blonde spoke again.

“Every kid has _friends_.” She said. “Did you check his computer? If he’s close to someone he’d be e-mailing them.” Henry’s birth-mother suggested.

“And you know this _how_?” Regina said, suspicious of the woman.

“Finding people is what I do. Here’s an idea: how about you guys let me out and I’ll help you find him.”

Rebekah had to convince Regina that Emma, _who had introduced herself since Regina hadn’t_ , might be helpful in finding Henry. That her literal occupation was a certified bounty hunter.

_“He’s not a fugitive, Rebekah, he’s a child.”_

_“I am aware, Regina. But you have no idea where he is – so I’d think you’d take all the help you can get.”_

Rebekah could see Graham standing behind Regina, moving his hand over his mouth to hide his smile of amusement. It wasn’t often that Rebekah spoke back to her sister, especially not in public. But today was different. The maternal instinct to find Henry and make sure he was safe was taking over her more than it should have been.

_A child missing from their mother – could you imagine anything worse?_

They went back to Regina’s home and Emma logged onto Henry’s computer. “Smart kid; cleared his inbox. But I’m smart, too.” Emma held something up that looked like a USB drive. “A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use.”

Impressive.

But Rebekah supposed that Emma would have to be impressive in her line of work.

“I’m a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques.” Graham said, “Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors. That sort of thing.”

Emma was too busy typing on Henry’s keyboard to realize that Graham was flirting with her. _Trying,_ would be the appropriate. And standing behind him, Regina did not look amused at all. Rebekah was well aware of the Sheriffs late night visits to the Mills mansion, but she never said anything to either of them about it because it was none of her business.

“-You’re on salary,” Emma replied, either not realizing he was flirting or didn’t care, “I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury I get.” She said, bringing up Henry’s browsing history.

“-whosyourmama.org?” Rebekah said, slightly amused.

“There’s a receipt for it.” Emma said, getting into Henry’s inbox to see if he had received any emails from the website. Regina looked over Emma’s shoulder at the computer screen. “It’s expensive – he has a credit card?” Emma looked over at Regina with raised brows.

“He’s ten.” Regina shot back.

“Well, he used one.” Emma replied. “Let’s pull up a transaction record.”

Rebekah’s eyes widened when she saw the name of the credit card Henry had used to get onto the website.

“Mary Margaret Blanchard.” Emma read the name. “Who’s Mary Margaret Blanchard?” She now asked Regina.

Rebekah looked over at her sister, the woman’s arms were crossed over her chest and her expression was that of absolute hatred, with a mix of anger added as well. “Henry’s teacher.” She spat out.

“Mary Margret wouldn’t give Henry her credit card.” Rebekah said, hoping to cool down her older sister. Regina look to Rebekah, skeptical of her words, “-She wouldn’t.” She stressed. “Look, we’ll go to the school and ask her about it – and who knows, maybe Henry will be there.”

Emma nodded in agreement, as did Sherriff Graham.

Regina sighed and agreed and then gave Rebekah a look of disgust. “You can meet us at the school after you go home and get dressed – I won’t have you running around town looking like a mad woman.” Regina walked away.

Rebekah squared her jaw, closing her eyes as she tried to ignore her sisters insult. It wasn’t until Emma spoke that she opened her eyes again.

“Is she always this…”

“Bitchy?” Rebekah suggested. “Yes. Completely.”

Graham had followed Regina out of Henrys bedroom and downstairs, leaving Emma and Rebekah alone. “Henry said that she’s the Evil Queen – he’s got it in his head that you’re all a bunch of fairytale characters trapped in some curse that won’t let you remember who you all truly are.” She smiled a bit, obviously amused by the tale Henry had told her.

Rebekah quirked her brow up, just as amused. “My sister as an Evil Queen…it’s not too far off.” She smirked causing Emma to grin. Rebekah then frowned, “I’m sorry you had to get dragged into all of this. I know it was a closed adoption – it obviously was one for a reason,”

“I sense a ‘But’ coming,” Emma smirked.

Rebekah smiled, “ _But_ ,” she chuckled, “Henry is a really great kid. I know you didn’t want contact with him before but…maybe now that you’ve met him? He’s the sweetest boy in the world with the biggest heart I’ve ever known. And apparently he has a very wild imagination.” She had to laugh, “…I think he’d really like to get to know you, Emma. He wouldn’t have taken a bus to Boston just for the hell of it.”

Emma didn’t say anything – there was no time too. Regina was yelling at them to get downstairs so they could go.

“Here,” Rebekah said, grabbing a piece of paper from Henrys notebook and quickly wrote down her home and cellphone number. “If you find Henry before I get to the school, please call me. I just really need to know that he’s okay – I just,” Rebekah was interrupted yet again by Regina yelling her name. “I need to go now…just, please-”

“Call you. I will. Scout honor.” Emma swore.

They left the house.

Emma, Regina, and Graham heading to the school. And Rebekah to her apartment to look more acceptable for Regina.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn’t take Rebekah long to get ready. She quickly brushed out her hair and pulled it into a pony tail, threw on a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, and ran out the door. This wasn’t work, it didn’t matter if she didn’t look the way Regina wanted her to look while at the Mayoral Office – Rebekah didn’t plan on going into work today. Not with Henry missing again.

But he wasn’t missing. He ran away.

Perhaps her love hadn’t been enough, maybe what Henry really needed or wanted was his birth mother. Rebekah’s mother had always been neglectful, favoring Regina over her youngest daughter. But Regina stepped into the role of mother (smother) since their mother down right refused to be a parent to Rebekah.

Regina was ten years older than Rebekah, though, Regina didn’t look a day over thirty. Honestly, how her older sister managed to stay looking so young was absolute witchcraft. _Perhaps she is an evil queen?_ Rebekah thought briefly with a smile, thinking of Henry and his suspicions.

By the time Rebekah pulled up in front of the school, she had received a text from Emma letting her know that Henry hadn’t gone to school this morning. She didn’t fill her in on the whole Mary Margaret aspect of this story – she only told her the basics. Henry was still missing. Regina had left without Emma. And that Emma would search the parks for him.

Rebekah decided she’d do look around town while Emma searched the parks, and drove into the main part of town, going into all of Henry’s favorite shops, hoping that the boy would be there.

Once she got to Granny’s Diner, she had begun asking people on the street if they had seen Henry. Everyone knew who Henry was. He was the Mayors son – how could they ever not know him? But each person she asked didn’t know where Henry was or hadn’t seen him. It left Rebekah feeling helpless.

When she left Mr. Golds shop (though, it wasn’t one of Henry’s favorite shops), her body collided into another person, her purse falling off her shoulder in the process. “Oh God!” Rebekah said in embarrassment, scrambling to get her purse off the shoes of the man. Very nice/expensive-looking shoes – black leather, neatly polished. She looked up and met the eyes of a man she had never seen around town before. Blueish gray eyes that widened the moment her green eyes met his. “I’m so sorry – I was in such a rush, I didn’t look when I came out,” She motioned to the shop behind her.

He didn’t speak, his mouth opened a few times but no words came out.

Rebekah stood there awkwardly, sucking on her lower lip as she waited for the man to say anything. He didn’t. So, she turned to leave after saying, “Again, sorry.” But she stopped when the man cleared his throat, gaining her attention.

“It’s okay.” He told her, his voice shaking a little bit. “I wasn’t paying attention either.”

She smiled, seeing the mans face flush. He wore a scarf wrapped around his neck, tucked into his black peacoat that fell just below his waist. Rebekah looked back at his face, trying to remember if she had ever seen him around town – there was something so very familiar about him, but she couldn’t figure it out. “You live in town?” She finally asked, tilting her head a bit to the side, perhaps if she looked at him from a different angle it might come to her.

But she still didn’t know who this very handsome man was.

“Not _in_ town, but Storybrooke, yes.” He almost sounded sad about it. “I live out in the woods.”

“Oh!” Rebekah said, not being able to stop the words that flowed out of her mouth next, “You’re the hermit!” Her hand clasped over her mouth and her eyes went wide in embarrassment, but to her surprise, the man grinned down at her, licking at his bottom lip as he nodded his head.

“I do keep to myself.” He chuckled.

She smiled once her hand dropped from her mouth and held out her hand for him to shake, “I’m Rebekah and I don’t think before I speak.” She joked.

He was smiling so softly at her now, eyes glimmering in the sunlight, “I know.” The man took in a deep breath, as if he had said the wrong thing when Rebekah quirked her brow up at his statement. “-I mean, I know you don’t think before you speak – you did just call me a hermit.” He reminded her. Rebekah had to give into a laugh at that, looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

“Again, I apologize.” She pushed a stray hair that had fallen from her pony tail behind her ears, looking up through her lashes as she tried to make her flushed skin less obvious.

The man laughed, and it was odd hearing it. Almost as if she had heard it before.

“I should get going,” Rebekah told him, looking down at her phone to see that Emma had texted her saying she had found Henry. “I have to go strangle my nephew for running away for the second time in two days.”

“They Mayors son is missing?” The man said in surprise.

Rebekah raised her brows, amused now. “So, you _do_ know me.” She smirked.

She watched as his chest rose and fell as he took in a deep breath, a sad smile on his face. He nodded his head, “You’re the Mayors sister.”

“Don’t remind me.” She mumbled, she caught him smile at her comment. “Anyway – I have to get going. Sorry again, for crashing into you and for calling you a hermit.”

The man chuckled and nodded his head.

Rebekah took a step to move around him but stopped, “I didn’t get your name.” She realized.

He took in another deep breath, “Jefferson.” He answered.

Rebekah smiled, “Nice to meet you, Jefferson.” She said in a cheery voice. Her mood was lifted now that she knew Henry was safe – and it also helped that she was talking with an extremely handsome man. She walked past him and continued walking, looking over her shoulder and caught him watching her walk away. “You should come into town more often,” She said, turning so she was walking backwards, hoping she wouldn’t bump into anyone else. “Y’know, to get rid of that whole hermit status.” She smirked.

He laughed, shaking his head a little. “I think I will.”

Rebekah chuckled and turned back around and headed to her car.

Once she was inside the car, she felt her cheeks heat and felt the corners of her mouth tugging up into a grin as she bit down on her lower lip.

Today was different.

For the first time in forever Rebekah didn’t feel so trapped.

It was a wonderful feeling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

Her only view was through the large windows in the room her sister kept her locked away in. Occasionally, Regina would allow her to join her for supper, but she was never allowed to leave the castle.

It had been so long since she had even felt the fresh air on her skin.

She was trapped.

It had been this way ever since the King died and Regina took over his Kingdom. Her only friend, Snow White, the step daughter of her sister, had fled after Regina had sent a Huntsman to bring her Snow’s heart.

She had fought back against her sister – threatening to expose her wickedness and all the horrible things she had done – that was when Regina locked her away.

Only Regina could enter the room, the door barricaded by magic to keep anyone from stepping foot into her bedroom. The young maid looked down at her wrists, pearls wrapped around each. They were beautiful – but they were also keeping her trapped in this bedroom. Unless Regina was with her to let her leave the room, the young woman would be shocked to the point of unconsciousness if she dared to try and leave her prison.

It had been months since Regina had let her younger sister, Rebekah Mills, leave her bedroom. She hadn’t seen any other persons face in that time expect for Regina’s.

Regina was an evil woman. A wicked witch, just as their mother had been. Regina was so cruel that she had shrunk their own father and locked him away in a box after he had tried to present Regina with a fake heart, to trick her into thinking he had killed Snow White. But nothing ever got past her sister. It had been Regina birthday, the one gathering that Rebekah was allowed to attend. And her sister had been in a foul mood, her overwhelming need to killing Snow White had ruined any happiness she might find on her birthday. So, their father had Cora summoned through the magical mirror that Regina used, their mother, who years earlier on the day of her wedding to the King, Regina had banished to a land called Wonderland - where she had stayed ever since. Henry Mills asked his wife what he could do to give Regina happiness on her birthday. Cora, being Cora, suggested giving Regina what she truly wanted. Snow Whites heart. Their father refused and left. But he had never had the mirror close the portal, and Cora found a way to get back into their realm. Henry wanted peace, he wanted to make things right between Snow White and his daughter and went to meet her in the woods. Cora had heard of his plans and went ahead of him, tricking Snow White into believing she was Henry, stealing her heart away. He begged Cora to give Snow her heart back, but she was already controlling it. Regina had been furious, completely betrayed by their father. She shrunk him and locked away in one the boxes she used to store ripped out hearts and Henry knew going against her would not end well.

Cora arrived to Regina's gathering and Rebekah's eyes had widened as large as Regina's when their mother walked up to them. Cora had looked Rebekah up and down but turned her attention back to Regina, her sister was furious to see their mother - no knowing how it was possible for her to escape Wonderland. They both knew it had to have been their father, who had been absent all evening. Both Regina and Rebekah had feared for his life, but Cora presented Regina with her gift; Snow Whites heart, and suddenly Regina no longer seemed to care. Rebekah watched in horror as Regina began to crush Snow Whites heart, watching it through the mirror Cora had summoned with tears in her eyes, begging her sister to stop as Snow White clutched at her chest in fear.

But just as Regina squeezed the heart tighter, a cricket flew out from Snow Whites chest and she began to laugh, the people around her joining in.

Livid that it wasn't working, Regina crushed Snow Whites heart completely, but as she did, Snow White did not fall to the ground - no, one of the guards fell and died. It hadn't been Snow Whites heart...it had been his.

It had been their father. He had given Snow White her heart back without Cora realizing and switched it with one of her guards hearts. He had betrayed her and Rebekah walk in just as Regina used magic to put their father into one of Regina's boxes. Rebekah had cried out for her father, begging Regina to forgive him. But Regina banished her to her room, sending Rebekah in a cloud of purple smoke out of the room and thrown onto the floor of her bedroom. She sobbed, banged on the doors until her hands bruised, begging Regina to free their father. It was the last time she ever saw her father - and she didn't even have a chance to tell him goodbye or how much she loved him. And she would never get that chance, because as Regina banished Cora to Wonderland, closing the portal permanently, she had used her magic to take the box their father was kept in from Regina's hands right as she was pulled back into Wonderland. And Regina had never found a way to open up a portal to bring back their father back.

Oh, how she missed her father. The way he would move his hand to her face and caress her cheek while gently tapping her nose with his finger, making her smile grow wide. She wished more than anything that she could see him again.

But she couldn’t.

She was a prisoner. Rebekah wanted to be free. To be able to run in a grassy field and feel the wind blow her hair around. To dive into a lake and feel the cold water engulf her, gasp for air as she reached the surface of the water – the things she had done with her sister before she became so wicked.

There was a time that Regina had been more of a mother to Rebekah than Cora had ever been. But after her marriage to the King and the closer her younger sister grew to Snow White, the angrier the woman got.

It only made sense that Rebekah would connect with Snow. They were around the same age. Regina had been more of a mother to Rebekah than ever a friend – why her sister grew so angry that they had become friends baffled Rebekah to this day.

Rebekah sat on her bed, looking down at the pearls on her wrist – they couldn’t be taken off. Only by magic. And Rebekah had never possessed any powers. She never wanted to, either. After seeing her sister become consumed by evil, Rebekah wanted nothing to do with such powers.

Wind.

She felt wind, suddenly.

Rebekah looked around, seeing if her window had somehow opened. That too was locked shut by magic. But the window was still closed. The young woman jumped when she saw something appear on her floor, a swirl of wind, cloud of purple creating a circle in one spot that now grew to the ceiling of the room, causing her eyes to look up in either wonder or horror. Rebekah didn’t quite know how she was feeling.

A top hat fell from the ceiling, Rebekah’s eyes followed after it and watched as it landed in someone hand. She inhaled sharply, seeing that there was man in her room now. Rebekah grabbed the knife she had hidden under her pillow and jumped off the bed, creating an obstacle between them.

The man grinned, he wore all black leather and his brown hair stuck up, his eyes were a blue grey and he had a dimple in his chin. “Who the Hell are you?” She pointed her knife at him.

He seemed familiar.

The man held up his hands to show Rebekah he meant no harm. “My name is Jefferson and I’m here to rescue you.”

Rebekah raised her brows and tilted her head. “ _You_?” She said skeptically.

Jefferson huffed, “Well, I did manage to get into a room that no other has been able to.” He walked forward but Rebekah didn’t set down her knife, she kept it pointed at him and took a step backwards. “I’m not here to kill you, Rebekah, I’m here to take you away.”

And then she recognized the face.

“You’re the portal jumper – you worked with my sister when I was younger.” She said out loud, piecing it together. “Why do you still look young?”

“I am _still_ young. Jumping through portals can take you anywhere. Through time as well. I only just met your sister a year ago in my time.”

The hand Rebekah held the knife in slowly lowered. “You can travel through time?” He nodded. “Why come here then? Why now?”

He shrugged, moving to her bed and laying down on it, his boots ruining her silk sheets. Her face formed into a scowl as he moved his arms behind his head and smiled at her. “I heard a legend about a young woman trapped by her evil sister – that it was impossible to cross into the bedroom and any man who dared too would die instantly.”

“So, you risked your life for what? Pride? So that you could prove to others that it was possible?” She let out a disgusted noise, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, you’ve proven it’s possible. So, you can leave now.”

Jefferson sat up, “I already told you that I came here to take you away.”

“ _Why_? So that I can be some prize for you to show your friends?” She spat out.

“I don’t have friends, darling.” He got off her bed and walked around it until he was standing in front of Rebekah. “-And I’d think you’d jump at the chance to leave this palace.”

She frowned, brows knitting together in frustration.

He moved over to the windows, leaning against the black velvet drapes. “I can take you anywhere, you know.” He said in a cocky tone. Jefferson looked at her for a long moment before spoke again, “To different lands, even different worlds. I can take you to the heavens.” He said. And that sounded so wonderful. But Rebekah was still hesitant. She did not know this man – and he had worked for her sister in the past. What if this was all just some trick set up by her sister? “I can even take you to lands that have yet to be touched by man itself yet.” He pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered over to Rebekah. “All you have to do is say yes.”

His smile looked practically devilish.

Yet, she couldn’t help but be drawn to him.

And the way he looked at her – it was like no one ever had before. Regina never let them. If any man cast an eye at Rebekah, she’d take their head.

But Jefferson was different. He didn’t even seem the least bit afraid of what Regina might do if she ever caught him looking at her younger sister the way he was.

It made Rebekah feel alive.

“I can take you far away from this world and you’d never have to come back again. We can leave right now…together.”

She felt her insides warm as her cheeks flushed. Rebekah shook her head as she bit down on her lower lip before she looked back to Jefferson, “And if I were to say no?” She smirked. This man was offering her the world – how could she not grab onto his hand and leave right this second?

Because of fear.

Jefferson shrugged, lips twitching up in amusement. “You _can_ stay in this big ol’ palace of your sisters, living out your days eating sweet cakes and drinking wine, later wishing so desperately that you had just said yes to a handsome stranger.” He winked.

Rebekah looked down at the string of pearls around her wrist that kept her trapped in this room. If Jefferson could enter her room without dying from the magic – perhaps she could leave the same way he had come without getting shocked as well?

But she was still hesitant. Because even if it did work – Regina would kill her if she ever found her. Rebekah looked back up at Jefferson, “My sister will never find us?” She asked, fear apparent in her voice.

Jefferson stood so close to her now, he touched his fingers to the pearl cuffs. “If she does,” He said, “We’ll simply keep running.” His grey blue eyes met hers, “What do you say?” He smirked.

Rebekah took in a deep breath before she answered.

“Yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah drove up to Regina’s house just as Emma drove away in her yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The blonde didn’t even look at her as she drove away – just left.

When she came into the house, Regina was just coming down the stairs. “That woman!” She hissed, “If she thinks she can take my son away from me now – she’s sadly mistaken!” Regina walked over to Rebekah, tucked under her arm was a large book. “-It was a _closed_ adoption! She gave him away!”

“Regina, I doubt she’s going to try and take him away, maybe she just wants to get to know him – be a part of his life.”

“That will happen over my dead body!” Regina said through gritted teeth, shoving past Rebekah to leave the room, the large book still tucked under her arm.

Rebekah sighed, there was no point in trying to get her sister to see that Emma was harmless. But in Regina’s eyes? Emma Swan was a threat.

And that fact that Regina was suddenly acting like a worried mother only angered Rebekah. If she truly loved Henry, she wouldn’t have waited to show it until his birthmother came to town. It should have been shown to him his entire life.

Rebekah walked up the stairs and made her way to Henrys bedroom, his door was still open and he kept his back facing it so no one could see his face. Rebekah frowned. He was clearly upset.

“Hey buddy,” Rebekah said, taking a seat on his bed and rubbed his back. “Quite the adventure you’ve had in the last twenty-four hours.” She said in a teasing tone. Yes, she wanted to throttle him for doing what he did but it was only because she had been terrified that she’d never see him again. But she could never harm Henry – he was too important to her. “You wanna talk about it?” She asked.

Henry kept his back facing her and shook his head.

Rebekah let out a dramatic sigh and scooted herself onto the bed next to Henry causing him to muffle his laughter, still trying to act sullen. “Well, I guess that means I have to tell you about _my_ day.” She put her hands behind her head. “I woke up to a bajillion texts from your mother.”

“-Bajillion isn’t a number and she’s not my real mom.”

Rebekah frowned at his words.

“How come you never told me I was adopted?” Henry asked in a quiet voice.

She sat up a bit, looking down at Henry. “It wasn’t my place to tell you, kiddo.” Rebekah spoke honestly. “Besides, it never mattered to me that you were adopted. You’re my family. My crazy nephew who apparently likes road trips.” She grinned, pinching his side causing the little boy to laugh. “I love you no matter what, Henry. Even if I’m only your aunt in a legal sense.”

Henry smiled up at Rebekah. “I love you too, Aunt Bex.”

She chuckled, laying down next to him. “You know, you’re the only person who ever calls me that.” Henry snuggled into her side, his little arm moving so his hand rested on her stomach. “Okay, so where was I – oh yes, my day! Well, I guess it wasn’t too eventful. I just had to run around town look for this crazy runaway.” Rebekah said causing Henry to laugh. “I swear, kid. You’re gonna make me get some grey hairs.” Henry continued to laugh. “Oh, one eventful thing did happen today!” Rebekah said causing Henry to look up at her.

“What?” He asked.

She grinned down at Henry. “I met a very handsome hermit.”

“You met a handsome hermit frog?” Henry said in confusion causing Rebekah to chuckle.

“Yes, Henry. A very handsome hermit frog.” She teased. “But enough about me, tell me all about your first adventure and _do not_ skip any details.”

Henry sat up, beaming at her and then began to tell her about his journey to Boston.

He had quite the adventure.

Rebekah had to wonder if she’d ever have an adventure someday…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos or mistakes, I think faster than I type!

  


* * *

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

 

“How in the world,” Rebekah spun around, looking in every direction. This place, this new world, it had absolutely no color. She held out her hand, looking at it as she tilted her head as she studied her now gray skin. She looked to Jefferson and saw that he was no longer in color either – how was this even possible? “All the colors,” Rebekah whispered, running past Jefferson to look at the garden they had arrived near, “They’re gone!” She spun around to face Jefferson who was smiling in amusement.

“Nothing gets past you, princess.” He said, his facial expression still amused.

“I’m not a princess.” Rebekah corrected him, walking over to where Jefferson stood and poked him in the chest, “Just because my sister married a King, does not make me royalty.” She poked at his chest again, eyes narrowed at the man.

He laughed, moving his hand to wrap around her wrist so he could pull her finger away from his chest. “Perhaps not by blood. And I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you are very much a princess. As long as your sister is Queen – you’re stuck with the title.” His thumb rubbed at her wrist where the pearl cuffs had once been.

During their jump in the portal, the pearl cuffs had been destroyed.

Somehow Jefferson knew the cuffs would be destroyed. He had told her that his source had good information. And that he was rarely ever wrong.

Rebekah looked down at her wrist that Jefferson still held, thumb still rubbing soothing circles on her skin. She felt her neck flush and slowly began to pull away from him, and once she was far enough away, she turned her back on him, not wanting him to see her face. “Maybe I don’t want that title.” Rebekah said quietly, looking at the gray garden.

A land without color yet is was still so breathtakingly beautiful to Rebekah.

She could feel Jefferson move behind her, his hand moved to her shoulder. She felt a shiver run up her spine and held her breath when he turned her around to face him again. “You don’t have to be a princess here.” Jefferson looked down at her, “Or any other world we go to.” He spoke softly. “Only in the Enchanted Forest will you ever be a princess.”

She frowned, not liking the way Jefferson was quickly becoming someone she could care for. Because that was too dangerous – Rebekah couldn’t allow herself to feel anything towards him. The risk was far too great. So, she pulled away from him again and began to walk forward. “Alright, Hat-boy. Show me all this world has to offer me.” Rebekah said in a playful tone.

Jefferson laughed from a bit behind her but caught up to her pace shortly after. “I can take you to a man who can raise the dead.” He offered.

Rebekah laughed at that, “A Necromancer?”

“He prefers _Doctor._ ”

“Hmmm…Doctor.” She said the name as they continued to walk. “Doctor what?”

“Dr. Frankenstein.” Jefferson replied, taking a few wide strides so he was now walking in front of her, he walked with his back facing the path they were walking, and kept his eyes on Rebekah, his one blue eyes now just a shade of gray. “I just call him Victor.”

Rebekah paused, standing in the middle of the road. “…That name sounds familiar.” She said quietly, trying to recall when she had ever heard of that name before, or maybe even met someone who went by that name. But she couldn’t remember. When she looked back to Jefferson, he looked off and there was the slightest bit of concern in his eyes.

“Have you ever met someone by that name?” He asked, standing still as well.

She shrugged, no memory coming to mind. But she could have sworn she had heard of that name before! “I can’t recall.” Rebekah admitted. He still looked quite odd. She raised her eyebrow, “Why?”

He quickly smiled, and began to walk backwards again, eyes full of mischief. “Oh, no reason. It’s not everyday you meet a _necromancer_ , as you referred to him as. I wouldn’t want to introduce you to someone you’ve already met before. I did promise you an adventure, and I’m a man of my word, Rebekah.”

They continued their journey in silence until Jefferson finally broke it with a question.

“How old were you when you last saw me?” Jefferson asked, looking over at her.

Rebekah frowned, trying to remember her age. “Ten, I believe.”

“Hmmm, and that would have been how many years ago?” He asked now.

She chuckled, “It’s rude to ask a ladies age – but if you do, don’t dance around in circles to try and get the answer.” Rebekah smirked. Jefferson laughed. “I’m sixteen.” She told him. “And you?”

“Well, when you first saw me I was eighteen.” He said, “-Which, in your time was six years ago.”

“But time works differently with portal jumping…or…time jumping? How old are you now?”

“I just turned nineteen.” Jefferson answered.

Oh, she loved birthdays! It had been quite some time since she was able to celebrate such an occasion. But Rebekah remembered that each birthday she had while living with Regina and her husband, the King, had been so grand! Birthdays were Rebekah’s favorite kind of celebration. “I suppose I should wish you a happy birthday.” Rebekah looked to Jefferson.

”My birthday was two weeks ago.” He told her, smiling.

”Well, a very merry _un_ -birthday to you.” Rebekah said causing Jefferson to laugh.

Rebekah smiled, and Jefferson continued to talk about the many adventures he had been on while portal jumping while they continued on with their journey, now side by side. Rebekah could feel Jefferson’s eyes on her every once in a while, and her skin would involuntarily flush. The young woman would have to keep reminding herself that Jefferson was just a means to escaping Regina’s grips. And, sure, he was _very_ handsome. But if Regina ever found them – well, Rebekah did not believe for a second that her wicked sister would spare his life. No, she’d rip out his heart and crush it right in front of Rebekah. So, she couldn’t care. She wouldn’t care. Rebekah _refused_ to care.

But each time she felt his eyes on her…she felt the lines blur.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE. Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

“Did you notice?” Mary-Margaret asked, sitting down at the booth Rebekah was seated in. The young woman looked up from the morning paper to her friend. “The clocks hands moved!”

“Oh, we must alert the papers!” Rebekah said dramatically, slapping down the newspaper with a grin.

“Oh, come on! You have to admit that this is quite the big deal around here. For as long as I’ve lived in Storybrooke – those clock hands _never_ moved. They were just…stuck.”

“In time?” Rebekah smirked only to have Mary-Margaret roll her eyes at her pun. Rebekah simply shrugged her shoulders and moved to grab her cup of tea. “-Why is everyone making _such_ a big deal about the clock hands moving? Maybe someone just finally fixed them? There’s a million different explanations as to why the clock started to work, Mary-Margaret. Unless you’ve been speaking with Henry who believe this all has to do with Emma coming to town.”

Mary-Margaret shrugged her shoulders now, head tilted while making an obnoxious face which already had Rebekah shaking her head with a smile. “Quite the coincidence that the hands start moving _just_ as Emma decides to stay.” Mary-Margaret’s voice rose an octave higher.

“She’s not _staying,_ she’s just staying the week.” Rebekah sipped at her tea and then set it down on the table, “Besides, I think it’ll be good for Henry to spend some time with his birth mother, God knows Regina has never been motherly towards him.”

Mary-Margaret frowned, “But you have.”

Her eyes landed on Mary-Margaret, giving her a warning glance. “I’m not his mother.” Rebekah reminded her friend.

When Henry was just a little one, barely forming words together; he had called her _mama._ Regina had been furious. She refused to let Rebekah near him for a week. But by the end of the week, her older sister couldn’t handle her crying boy who she couldn’t seem to soothe. That’s when Regina allowed Rebekah to see the boy. But Rebekah made Henry repeat the word _auntie_ like a mantra until it was glued in the small child’s head that she was not his mother. She was his auntie.

And just last year when Henry had a sleepover at Rebekah’s place, the boy had snuggled up to her on the couch and whispered; _I wish you were my mom, Auntie Bex._ And it broke her heart. Not for Regina’s sake, but for her nephews. He didn’t feel like he had a mother and that was just devastating. It’s no wonder he went through the lengths he did to try and find Emma Swan.

Her friend frowned again, “You may not be his mother, Rebekah, but you did raise him. And for someone who has never had a child, you sure have that motherly instinct.” Mary-Margaret told Rebekah who simply frowned. For some reason the comment Mary-Margaret had just made caused a sharp pain in her chest, but it went away as Mary-Margaret continued on, “It is good that Emma is here to get to know Henry,” Mary-Margaret agreed, “But I truly hope that you don’t think that Henry doesn’t know what it’s like to feel a mother’s love. Because you have given him that and so much more.”

Rebekah took another sip of her tea but didn’t reply. Something, _no,_ someone had caught her eye. She smiled when she saw the man walking into Granny’s diner. He walked towards the counter and Rebekah watched as he tried to slyly look over his shoulder to her booth. She chuckled, pushing her hair behind her ears when the man quickly looked away when he saw that she had seen him trying to watch her.

“Who’s that?” Mary-Margaret asked, looking to where Rebekah was still looking. “I don’t recognize him.”

“Jefferson.” Rebekah looked back to her friend.

“Oh,” Her mouth formed into a small circle.

“The hermit.” They said together and then laughed.

Mary-Margaret looked back at Jefferson, “He is awfully handsome.” She pointed out.

Anyone could see that, though.

“And quite the mystery.” Rebekah added, tilting her head as she watched him, his back still facing her.

“Tall, mysterious, and handsome. Watch out, Rebekah, that could only mean trouble.” Mary-Margaret teased.

Rebekah looked back to Mary-Margaret with a kinked brow, “Looking and admiring from afar has never hurt anyone.” She looked back at Jefferson and saw him looking over his shoulder at her again, a blush crept up to his cheeks and he quickly looked away again. He was wearing a scarf again, purple this time. He kept it tucked under his gray coat and Rebekah couldn’t help but notice it wasn’t the slightest bit chilly today.

Or the day before when she had seen him.

Why did he always wear a scarf?

A fashion statement?

He could definitely pull it off, that’s for sure.

Both Rebekah and Mary-Margaret watched as Jefferson paid for his drink and headed towards the entrance again, both of their heads titled to the side as they watched him leave. He looked back and chuckled when he saw both of their heads snap back up straight, pretending that they weren’t just blatantly checking him out.

Mary-Margaret quickly looked away but Rebekah simply smiled – he had seen them watching him, there was no use in her trying to act like she wasn’t staring. So, instead, she gave him a little wave and watched as a grin formed on his lips before he walked out of the diner.

Once he was gone, Mary-Margaret looked to Rebekah, “And what are you going to do on your day-off, Miss Rebekah?” She asked.

Rebekah smiled happily, excited for her plans. “I am going to do what I do on all my days off.”

“Black and white movie at the theater?” Mary-Margaret chuckled.

“ _A Street Car Named Desire_.”

The woman laughed, “You are such a sucker for Marlon Brando.”

“I simply enjoy black and white movies. It reminds me of a simpler time.” Rebekah said as she pulled some cash out of her purse to give to Granny. “And…Marlon Brando is a total fox.” She winked and then left her friend to sit alone in the booth. Rebekah walked over to Granny and put some cash in the tip jar and told the older woman she’d see her tomorrow.

“Have fun at the movies, Rebekah!” Ruby yelled from the kitchen.

She had to chuckle.

The hands on the tower clock may be moving forward, but Rebekah enjoyed her routine. She wasn’t frozen in time – she just…really liked black and white movies.

 _Or_ Marlon Brandon, it was head or tails with either.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

 

 

“So, this whole ‘no color in this world’ thing is starting to become less alluring to me.” Rebekah said, looking up at a very ghastly looking castle a few yards away where lightening was striking right above it, the sky lighting up briefly after a roar of thunder, only to turn pitch black moments later. A lightening and thunderstorm with no rain. That wasn’t terrifying at all. No, this place was just wonderful.

Jefferson chuckled, “I will warn you, it’s not any more appealing once we’re inside. But Victor is a good man. You aren’t in any danger, Rebekah.” He tried to assure her.

She huffed out a laugh, “I suppose I have to take your word for it.” Rebekah walked forward, picking up the skirt of her dress, hoping to get to the castle before if or when it started to rain. “How did you meet Dr. Frankenstein?” She asked Jefferson on their journey.

“Well,” Jefferson drew out the word. “That tale involves stolen jewels, a few to many cups of Ale, and a weeping woman.”

Rebekah hummed, “So, you met this man because you drunkenly stole jewels from a crying woman? Is that it?”

He laughed, “Oh, if only it were that simple.”

“Not only are you a portal jumper – you’re also a thief. Oh, I don’t regret coming with you at all.” Rebekah said sarcastically in a flat tone, the nights air causing her to shiver.

Jefferson moved in front of her and began to shrug off his long leather jacket. “I suppose I should have told you to bring a coat.” He smirked, moving to place the coat around Rebekah’s shoulders.

“Or a change of clothes.” She added, hugging to jacket to her body as her teeth chattered. She flinched when Jefferson moved one hand to her face, moving it up to push back her hair. It was intimate. No one had dared to touch her this way before. But Jefferson didn’t seem afraid.

Rebekah had been kissed once by one of her sister’s guards. The next day, the guard had his lips sewn shut. Everyone in the palace quickly learned not to go near Rebekah after that incident. There was only ever one guard who spoke to her.

The Huntsman.

He had been the one Regina had sent to bring back Snow’s heart. But he couldn’t do it. He was _good._ And because he had let her go and tried to trick Regina’s with a stag’s heart, he lost his own heart. The Huntsman was the only one brave enough to speak to Rebekah when he stood guard outside her doors. She’d sit by the door and ask him questions about what she may have missed while being locked away and he’d tell her stories about being raised by shapeshifting wolves. But she never saw his face. Because if The Huntsman ever stepped foot in her room without Regina, he’d die.

When Regina caught word of her friendship with the man, he was no longer tasked with guarding her bedroom. And she was alone.

…Until Jefferson.

Who seemed so fearless and brave and spoke of giving her the world.

Rebekah took in a shaky breath as she cast her eyes away from Jefferson, moving back a bit so his hand would drop. “We should get inside before it rains,” She said, finding the courage to force a smile as she looked back at him, “-There is only one coat between us, and I don’t plan on giving yours back anytime soon.” She teased.

Jefferson licked at his lower lip as he smiled, “After you,” He held out his arm, motioning for her to lead the way.

They arrived at the castle just as ran began to pour down, both running to the door for cover. Rebekah laughed loudly when Jefferson began to quickly shake his head, rain droplets coming from out of his hair came flying at her, getting her wet.

“I once had a pet dog who did the exact same thing.” Rebekah teased while Jefferson continued to shake out his hair.

“Very funny.” He said, finally stopping. Jefferson placed his hat on top of his head and took a step towards the door and gave it a sharp knocking causing the door to open on its own. He looked over at Rebekah who wore a worried expression. He raised his brows and motioned to the door. “Shall we?”

They did come all this way…

Rebekah took in a quick breath and stepped through the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE. Maine**

 

 

 

 

Rebekah sat in the back of the theater eating her cherry Twizzlers and drinking her Coca Cola. It was the place she always sat when she came to the theater – and she always got the same snack. There was only two other people in the theater, an older couple who sat huddled together sharing a small bag of popcorn and a drink. They would whisper and giggle like a pair of love struck teenager while watching the movie.

 _“It’s dark in here,”_ Mitch said to Blanche.

_“I like the dark! The dark is comforting to me!”_

_“I’ve never seen you in the light! That’s a fact!”_ Mitch moved to turn on the lights and Blanche quickly ran into the nearest dark room. _“-I’ve never seen you in the afternoon!”_

Rebekah chewed on her Twizzler, watching the scene progress to Mitch forcing Blanche under the light so he could truly see her, revealing the woman’s deception.

 _“I don’t mind you being older than I thought,”_ Mitch continued to hold Blanche under the light by her chin, examining her aged face. _“But all the rest!”_

Someone walking by her seat caused Rebekah to look away from the screen, watching in the dark as someone took a seat a few aisles down. She squinted her eyes and moved forward a bit, trying to see in the dark.

It wasn’t until the person turned to the side briefly that she saw who it was.

_Jefferson._

Rebekah smiled, grabbing her snack and drink and left her seat and walked down to the aisle he was sitting in. He looked over when she took a seat next to him. “Two outings in one day.” She whispered. “If I didn’t know any better, I might think you’re stalking me.” She kept her eyes on the screen as she whispered, her lips twitching as she tried not to smile. Rebekah turned her head to the side and faced Jefferson. “So, Jefferson, are you stalking me? Or is it just a coincidence?” She asked, jabbing a Twizzler at him as she playfully narrowed her eyes.

Jefferson raised his brows at her and snatched away her candy. “I’m just taking the advice on how to lose my hermit status.” He replied, looking back at the screen.

“Sooo,” Rebekah drew out the word. “You’re not stalking me?”

Even though she could only see the side of his face, Rebekah could tell he was grinning.

“I saw that the Mayors son is safe.” He said quietly the moment Rebekah had turned back to watch the movie. “And that his birth-mother is staying in town.”

Rebekah moved a bit in her seat, looking at Jefferson with raised brows, “And how has the town hermit managed to gather all this information?” She teased.

He chuckled, and it sounded so familiar. “People talk. I listen.”

“Ohhh, so you eavesdrop on other people’s conversations, I get it.” She sat back in the seat and took a sip of her drink. Rebekah heard him huff a little, trying to hide his amusement. Rebekah sat with him for the rest of the movie, occasionally offering him a Twizzler which he always accepted. When the movie was over, they walked out of the theater together and stood on the sidewalk outside of the theater. “Can I ask you a question?” Rebekah said as she pulled on a light coat.

Jefferson nodded, smiling down at her.

God, his smile looked so damn familiar. Rebekah bit at her lower lip and debated asking her question. _Why do you always wear scarves?_ She had noticed him tugging at it in the theater but never took it off. She hardly knew the man – what if there was a real reason why he wore a scarf all the time? It wasn’t her place to ask him – because he was a stranger to her, and she was the same to him.

She looked up into his blue eyes and shook her head, smiling a little. His eyes, his smile, his laugh, everything about him was so familiar. But she had never met him – bumping into Jefferson outside of Mr. Golds shop was the very first time she had ever even seen him face.

“Rebekah!” She heard her name being yelled from across the street and looked away from Jefferson to see Regina crossing the street, fury written on her face. “I need you at the office, now!” She yelled once she was on the same side of the street as Rebekah, she moved herself to stand between Rebekah and Jefferson. “Go get in my car. Now!” She seethed.

She was too stunned to argue with Regina, Rebekah simply crossed the road without looking back at Jefferson and got into Regina’s car.

Regina got into the car a minute later and looked to Rebekah, “I don’t want you speaking to that man ever again!”

She didn’t understand why her sister was acting so…scared.

“He is nothing but trouble, Rebekah!” Regina looked away and started the car, pulling into the road and drove away from the theater.

“Why are you,”

Regina cut her off, “I’m not joking around, Rebekah!” She yelled. Rebekah flinched, not expecting the outburst. “Stay the hell away from him or…I won’t allow you to visit Henry.”

“-Are you kidding me?” Rebekah looked to her sister with wide eyes. “You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will.” Regina threatened. “I’m going to need you to start working every Tuesday as well.”

Rebekah shook her head, in a confused state, “-Why? That’s my day off!”

“Because I don’t like the people you are choosing to spend your time with.”

Rebekah scoffed at Regina’s reasoning. “This was the first time I have ever spent more than five minutes with Jefferson and it was in a _movie theater,_ you know, the place where people sit and watch a movie instead of talking?” She said in a snotty tone. “Not to mention that I’ve only run into him twice. This is literally the second time I’ve seen him.”

“And it will be your last. Or you will no longer have time with your nephew. End of discussion.”

“You are such a _bitch_.” Rebekah spat out, sitting back in the seat while she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh, don’t act like such a child!” Regina spat back. “I’m doing this for your own good. You’ll thank me someday.”

“I really doubt that.”

The rest of the ride to work was quiet, and Rebekah didn’t speak to her sister while at work either. In fact, she just sat there and ignored each call that came in, forcing her older sister to answer the phone herself. Rebekah was furious. Regina couldn’t just threaten to keep her from seeing Henry like that!

Regine came out of her office two hours later and stood by Rebekah’s desk. “You do realize that your job is to answer calls, right?”

Rebekah simply shrugged, twirling in her chair.

“Well, if you had answered, you’d know that Emma Swan was just arrested.”

Rebekah stopped the chair from moving and looked to Regina. “What?”

“Apparently that con-woman broke into Dr. Hoppers office and stole his files to get information on us.” Regina said, “That woman is only here to take advantage of Henry in this vulnerable state he is in to make some cash.”

“That is not true,” Rebekah said, not believing her sister. “You’ve down some pretty low things, Regina but framing Emma? No. That’s too much. Henry cares about her!”

“She’s a stranger, Rebekah! We don’t know what she’s capable of! Did you know she was in a juvenile detention center when she was pregnant with Henry? She’s a criminal!” Regina told Rebekah, but she still wasn’t buying it. “I’m off to go tell Henry about Emma.” She said, straightening her jacket. “But I need you to pick him up after school.”

“Oh, I’m allowed to see him now?”

“Yes,” Regina glared. “And as long as you stay away from Jefferson, you can keep seeing Henry.”

Regina left and Rebekah felt a fire ignite in her, feeling nothing but anger and hatred towards her sister.

And then she felt an overwhelming sadness.

Jefferson was good. He was kind and funny.

But Henry needed Rebekah.

And though she didn’t want to, for the sake of being able to stay in Henry’s life, she’d stay away from Jefferson.

For Henry.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

 

 

 

 

Victor Frankenstein was not what Rebekah had expected.

When they had found him in his study, Rebekah had expected an old man, withering away in a rocking chair. Or some sort of creature. He was a necromancer after all.

“Jefferson,” Victor said in surprise upon seeing him. “What brings you here?”

“Spontaneous spur of the moment decision, old friend.” Jefferson walked over to Victor, clapping his hand on his shoulder.

Victor looked to Rebekah, “And who might you be?” He asked. “You’re far too beautiful to ever come anywhere willingly with Jefferson – has he taken you hostage?” He joked causing Jefferson to roll his eyes.

Rebekah laughed, shaking her head.

Victor walked over to Rebekah, leaving Jefferson on the other side of the room. “-My name is Dr. Victor Frankenstein.” He introduced himself.

She smiled when he offered her his hand and took it, “Rebekah Mills.”

“Mills?” He dropped her hand before even shaking it. Victor quickly turned to look back at Jefferson.

“Yes.” She said slowly. Rebekah looked to Jefferson who simply smiled, jutting his chin out while pursing his lips as he nodded his head, his way of telling her that she was fine.

Victor looked back to Rebekah, “Forgive me,” He apologized. “I assumed you were here with Jefferson because you were his wife.” He said.

“No, no, _no, no, no, no_!” Rebekah took a big step back. “No. I’m- I’m not his wife. Not…his wife. I only just met him today! I hardly know him! I would never marry him!”

“Wow,” Jefferson laughed, “I have to admit; that was a little harsh, Bex. A simple no would have been answer enough.”

Rebekah frowned.

_Bex._

No-one had ever called her that other than her father. Not even Regina.

But it just rolled off the tip of Jefferson tongue with ease.

She opened her mouth to speak but Jefferson began to speak, “I think any woman would be lucky to have me as a husband.” He walked over to Rebekah. “I’m handsome, charming, quick witted, and I have the ability to take you anywhere you’d ever dreamed of going.”

Rebekah had to hold back a laugh, “ _You_ don’t have the ability to take me anywhere,” She corrected him and then took his hat off his head. “This can.” She placed it on top of her own head and grinned up at him.

Victor chuckled, watching them. “I do have to say, it does look much better when Miss Mills wears it, Jefferson.”

“I do, don’t I?” She grinned cheekily up at Jefferson.

He frowned and something in his eyes changed. Almost as if it were…guilt. But why should he feel guilty? “I think it’s time we leave.” He said, tearing his eyes away from Rebekah after taking his hat off her head and walked away from Rebekah and over to Victor.

“-What? We just got here.” Rebekah followed after him.

Jefferson was whispering something to Victor who nodded his head, as if they were in agreement of something. “Come on, Bex, we need to go.” He held out his hand.

“Not until you tell me why.” She demanded, staying where she stood.

“Well,” Victor spoke for Jefferson, “I believe Jefferson has realized the time.” He looked over at the wall where a large clock stood against the wall. “Each year on this day I entertain a guest from a different realm. I’m sure he just doesn’t want to intrude.”

“It would be quite rude.” Jefferson agreed.

Rebekah felt something in her gut.

Distrust.

She took a step back when Jefferson tried to move closer to her. “Who?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve never heard of him Miss Mills.” Victor told her. “His name is Rumpelstiltskin. He comes from a land called the enchanted forest – have you been there yet? It is quite beautiful, filled with so much color.”

And then it all clicked.

She remembered how she knew Victor.

Rebekah close her eyes and shook her head. “I am a fool.”

“Rebekah,” Jefferson sighed.

“-I knew your name sounded familiar. You came to the castle when I was a child – you came to work with my sister – you,” she pointed to Jefferson, “-brought him there! You were at the castle at the same time!”

Rebekah spun and ran out of the room.

“Rebekah!” Jefferson shouted, chasing after her. He caught up to her just as she was at the front door, grabbing her by her arm and spinning her around to face him. “Please, I can explain everything later but we need to leave!”

“I am not going anywhere with you! You’re a deceiving bastard!” She yanked her arm out of his hold and opened the front door and ran out into the rain.

“I’m trying to protect you!” Jefferson shouted, running after her.

“Stay away from me!” She shouted back, but he caught up to her when she slipped in the mud while the rain poured down on her, knocking her down onto her backside. Jefferson went down on his knee, pulling Rebekah up. “You’re working with my sister!”

“No, I’m not! I swear, Rebekah, I’m not!” He held her hand but she yanked it away from him. “Please just…just let me explain.” She tried to get up by her feet were now submerged into the mud. “…You were just supposed to be a way to pay off my debt, Bex.” Him calling her by that name made her stop her efforts to try and escape the mud and her eyes went back to his.

Her eyes filled with tears. She was simply payment.

And if he wasn’t working for Regina, there was only one other person who would go to a great length to have Rebekah freed from Regina’s palace only to become a prisoner in his. Rumpelstiltskin.

That’s why he brought her here! He was well aware of the date and knew that Rumpelstiltskin would be coming to the land without color – they had planned this whole thing!

“Does Victor know?”

Jefferson sighed, “Not until you said your name. And then he understood why we came.”

Rebekah wiped a tear away, mud getting on her face as she did so. “I’m a fool. I’m a stupid girl!” She should have never trusted him! She was so naïve! Too young and stupid to see that Jefferson was nothing more than a conman.

He shook his head, “You’re not.” He disagreed, wiping the mud off her cheek with his thumb, his hand stayed on her face, cupping her cheek. “You’re brilliant.” Jefferson whispered, moving closer to her. “Victor thought that perhaps if he mentioned Rumples name that it might make you see why we needed to leave – but you’re too smart. You figured it out. He was only trying to help me protect you.”

“How do I know this isn’t just another lie?” She asked, tears still falling. “You owe him me to pay off your debt!”

“I know.” He nodded, “And I’ve tried to not care – but I do.” Jefferson admitted. “I thought it’d be easy. Steal you away from Regina’s castle and bring you to Rumple but you…” He shook his head, “You’ve gotten under my skin in the few hours I’ve spent with you and I can’t give him to you. I can’t give you up.”

Rebekah pulled away from Jefferson, his hand falling from her face. “I can’t trust you.”

“I don’t deserve your trust.” He admitted, moving to where her feet were stuck in the mud and began to dig them out with his hands. He freed her from the mud, standing up and pulling her up with him as well. “But I hope I can earn it.”

The rain was loud and the thunder in the sky roared.

“We need to leave. He’ll be here soon.” He took her hand in his. “ _Please_ ,” He begged. “I promise you I will never let him take you.”

Regina at least let Rebekah be comfortable while keeping her locked in the castle.

She doubted Rumpelstiltskin would give her that luxury. Rebekah looked to Jefferson, “Please don’t make me regret this, Jefferson.”

“I won’t.” He swore to her before placing his hand down on the ground, spinning it until a portal appeared. He held out his hand for her to hold onto, “Are you with me?” He asked.

She had no choice.

Leave with the many who betrayed her? Or stay and be taken by the evilest villain in all the lands. Rebekah took his hand and they jumped into the portal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

Jefferson slammed the door closed after entering his home, throwing off his jacket and ripping off his scarf in the process.

 _“What the hell do you think you’re doing?”_ Regina had spat out at him earlier.

He hadn’t answered and Regina raised her brow up at him in a challenge.

Jefferson had sworn to Regina that he’d stay away from Rebekah. Even if it killed him to do so. _“She’s my wife.”_ Jefferson finally replied back in a cold tone.

_“Do not go near her again! Do you hear me? I took your wife away from you before – I can easily do it again.”_

She had threatened Rebekah. Her own blood. And he shouldn’t have been surprised but his need to protect the woman he loved told him to listen to Regina. He knew what she was capable of.

 _“Why did you leave me awake?”_ He asked her. _“To torture me? You’ve taken everything I love – why even bring me to Storybrooke – why not leave me in Wonderland!”_

Regina glared. _“Stay away from my sister. Or you won’t just lose your wife. You’ll lose your daughter as well.”_

 _“-I swear, if you even go near Grace,”_ Jefferson began to threaten, but Regina cut him off.

_“I won’t go anywhere near your precious Grace as long as you stay away from Rebekah. And I guarantee she won’t be seeking you out either. If you want your daughter to continue to stay safe, raised by a loving family, her new parents…you’ll do as I demand.”_

_“They aren’t her parents.”_ Jefferson glared, _“Rebekah and I are.”_

 _“Not here.”_ Regina smiled wickedly. _“Simple little Rebekah doesn’t even know she has a daughter.”_ She walked away, looking over her shoulder one more time, _“Stay away from Rebekah or deal with the consequences.”_

Jefferson threw the first thing he could reach at the nearest wall, smashing a mirror into pieces. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. First Regina had taken away Rebekah from him and his daughter, tricked him and left him in wonderland, created a curse that would make her forget all her memories and replace them with new ones, and then brought him along as well, but making sure he remembered everything.

The woman was awful.

When he had left with Regina to Wonderland, he had broken the promise he had made to Rebekah when she was taken by Regina, that he’d never leave Grace, that he’d always be there for her. But Regina had made him an offer he couldn’t refuse. He had to go.

Because Regina had promised him that if he helped her get someone out of Wonderland, she would give him back his wife and they would live happily ever after.

But they didn’t call her the Evil Queen for fun.

The woman was evil.

And Grace had to live without a mother and father.

Jefferson walked over to the mirror, looking through the broken pieces. He glared at his own reflection and touched his neck, a scar he’d never lose was harsh and red. A reminder of Regina’s betrayal – and how far she’d go to get her way and hurt those who have ever crossed her. She may not have been the one to order his head be cut off – but like mother like daughter.

He’d protect Rebekah from ever feeling her sister’s wrath again.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah waited outside of the school for Henry, sitting on the hood of her car.

She felt awful agreeing to stay away from Jefferson. But seeing Henry would brighten her mood. It always did. Rebekah closed her eyes, elbow pressed down on her knee as she held her face in one hand.

“Are you okay?” Someone asked, causing Rebekah to open her eyes.

A little girl stood in front of her, light brown hair and greenish brown eyes. They reminded Rebekah of her own. “I’m okay, just tired.” She answered the little girl with a smile. “Long day at work.”

“I don’t ever want to have a job.” The little girl said, crawling up onto the hood of Rebekah’s car and took a seat next to her. Rebekah looked down at her in amusement. “School is already too hard.”

Rebekah nodded her head, “Well, there’s a loophole about having a job when you grow up.” She turned so her body was facing the little girls. “If you do what you love – you’ll never work a day in your life.”

The girl thought on that before she looked at Rebekah. “I like to bake cookies with my Mom.” She decided.

“Well, you should be a baker! If you grow up and become a baker – you’ll be doing something you love and it won’t even feel like work!” Rebekah said enthusiastically causing the girl to giggle.

“I’m Paige.” The girl said, smiling at Rebekah. “You are Henry’s Auntie Bex, right?”

“I am.” She chuckled, “I’m _sure_ he’s only said good things about me, right?” She poked the girl in her side causing her to giggle again.

“Yes!” She continued to giggle, squealing like a monkey as Rebekah tickled her side. “That’s where I’m most ticklish!” She said, still laughing.

Rebekah laughed. “That’s where I’m most ticklish too!”

Paige began to tickle her side as well and Rebekah laughed, jumping off the car and raising her hands up in the air. “I surrender!”

“Auntie Bex!” Henry came running over to where Rebekah stood. “You have to help me get Emma out of jail!”

“Can I come?” Paige asked, hopping off the car,

Rebekah looked over at the girl just as someone pulled up, honking the horn and shouting the girls name. “Paige!” A woman hollered, “Come on sweetheart! You don’t wanna be late for dance lessons!”

“Maybe another time you and Henry can get together.” She leaned in closer to Rebekah so Henry couldn’t hear, “You can have a playdate at his castle.” Rebekah said with a wink, and then waved to the girl’s mother.

“But you’ll come too, right?” Paige said in a hopeful tone.

“Of course!” Rebekah smiled, touching the young girls face.

“Auntie _Bex_!” Henry drew out the word, wanting to leave.

“Go get going, little monkey.” Rebekah said with a smile.

“Bye, Bex! Bye Henry!” Paige ran off.

Rebekah ushered Henry into her car and they left the school.

Henry looked at Rebekah with squinted eyes.

She laughed, looking over at him. “What’s with the face?”

“Did you invite her to my castle?” He asked.

“What?!” Rebekah playfully gasped. “I would never! My Liege, I would never break your trust!”

Henry laughed, “You do a terrible British accent Auntie Bex.”

Rebekah laughed. “I can agree with you on that, Bud.”

“Will you please take me to Emma, Auntie Bex?” Henry begged.

She frowned.

Regina would be pissed.

But she was angry enough at Regina currently to take Henry to see Emma.

So, she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated! Love to know what you guys think of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos/errors/mistakes - my brain works faster than I can type. I'll try to go back and fix any mistakes. Also, I went back to the 1st chapter and fixed some inaccuracies I wrote that had happened on the show (mostly about Cora and Henry Mills Sr,)

  


* * *

 

  **STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

“How was your date with Whale?” Rebekah asked, sitting at the kitchen in Mary-Margaret’s apartment with her friend. Regina had given her the morning off, but she worked in the afternoon. So, she decided to wake up early and bring her friend coffee and pastries (mostly so she could pester Mary-Margaret for details about her date last night with Storybrookes resident doctor.)

“Ah-ha!” Mary-Margaret said as she set down her cup of coffee, “-I knew you were just trying to sugar me up!” Rebekah shrugged innocently and her friend laughed. “It was…not good.” She frowned.

“Why?” Rebekah frowned too. She was the one who told Mary-Margaret to ask the handsome doctor out. He always flirted with her while she was volunteering, how did it turn out bad? “What happened? Did you start telling him that you want kids?”

“No!” Mary-Margaret said, voice going high.

“Liar!” Rebekah laughed, “Your voice always changes when you are lying.”

“-I didn’t!” Her voice went higher. She narrowed her eyes and Rebekah when she started laughing again and then sighed, “It may have come up – he thought I said I wanted fifteen kids.”

“Wow.”

“ _Thought_ I said. He wasn’t paying attention because Ruby was bussing tables.” Mary-Margaret said causing Rebekah to wince, _ahhh,_ she understood now. The uniform Ruby wore was not exactly modest. And it certainly distracted all the men who were in the diner. “I told him that I had fifteen kids in my class…. but then I told him that of course I wanted kids of my own,” Rebekah shook her head as she chuckled and Mary-Margaret made a face as she continued on, “-and I might have said I wanted…marriage…true love.”

“Mary-Margaret!” Rebekah laughed.

“I know.” She groaned. “I basically laid out everything I wanted on the table and when I looked to see his reaction he was yet again staring at Ruby.”

Rebekah frowned, “I’m sorry you had such a horrible night.” She apologized.

Mary-Margaret simply shrugged, “I ran into Emma.” She said, changing the subject. “She’s living in her car.”

Rebekah’s eyes widened, “-Wait, does that mean she’s staying?” Mary-Margaret nodded her head with a smile that Rebekah matched. “Henry is going to be so happy!”

“Regina won’t be.” Mary-Margaret said with a little amused smile.

“When has Regina _ever_ been happy about anything?” Rebekah shot back and Mary-Margaret raised her cup in the air, _touché,_ “-I swear, it’s like Regina doesn’t want _any_ one to be happy. The minute she sees someone so much as smile she has to butt-in and ruin it!”

Mary-Margaret raised her brow at Rebekah, “Care to elaborate?”

She shook her head and sighed, “It’s nothing…just Regina being her usual controlling self.”

Rebekah was still upset about Regina telling her to stay away from Jefferson, threatening Rebekah with not being able to see Henry if she let Jefferson be in her life. What was she supposed to do now if she saw him around town? Run in the other direction? Pretend she didn’t see him? Maybe she should just become a hermit and never leave her own house.

“I ran into Jefferson at the movies yesterday and when Regina saw us talking outside she just went absolutely crazy. Yelled at me telling me to get in the car and then yelled at Jefferson – who she says is ‘trouble’,” Rebekah used air quotes. “-And then threatened to keep me from seeing Henry if I ever spoke to Jefferson again.”

Mary-Margaret made a face, shaking her head in anger. “That woman is…awful!” She said in a huff. “Who is she to decide who is allowed to have a happy ending?”

Rebekah gave her friend a look, _happy ending?_ “I’ve only spoken to the guy twice, it would have been a little too soon to start planning a future.”

She gave Rebekah a skeptical look, “So why are you so upset that Regina won’t allow you to see him anymore?”

“Because I’m twenty-seven and I don’t need my big sister telling me who I can be friends with, let alone talk to. I swear, Regina acts like she has some sort of claim over me and everyone I associate with.”

“She still lets you be friends with me and she _hates_ me, which I still don’t really know why.”

“-Well, Regina has never threatened to keep me from seeing Henry because you’re my friend. And don’t feel too bad, Regina hates everyone. Herself included.”

That made Mary-Margaret frown, “That’s sad.”

It was.

But Regina had every chance in the world to change and she never had. Rebekah doubted she would change how she treated people now – even if it meant that she would actually become likeable. The whole town feared her. When Henry picked Regina as the Evil Queen in his storybook, he wasn’t far off. Rebekah looked down at her phone for the time and picked up her coffee and grabbed a donut. “I have to pick up Henry – he’s so excited for the field trip.”

“Well, I figured I love volunteering so much, I might as well get my kids involved in the Volunteer Outreach Program. Besides, it’s good for the patients to have people visiting them.”

“Speaking of patients, you haven’t mentioned John Doe in a while. Did he wake up yet?” Rebekah asked as she put on her jacket and grabbed her purse.

“Not yet. But I think he will wake up eventually.”

Rebekah simply smiled and then told her friend that she would see her when she came to pick up Henry from school later in the day. (Regina was allowing her to pick up Henry and bring him straight home before she returned to the office.)

She left the apartment and hurried over to her car, stopping though after feeling the sensation of someone watching her. Rebekah turned, looking to see if anyone was behind her. There were many people walking around the area, but none of them were staring at her. But she could have sworn she could feel someone staring at her. She brushed the feeling away and unlocked her car so she could go pick up Henry.

Rebekah couldn’t wait to see the look on Henry’s face when she told him that Emma was staying in Storybrooke. It would make the rest of what she was sure would be a very miserable day completely worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**WONDERLAND**

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah sat down on the side of the road, back facing Jefferson for the last hour. He had lied to her, tricked her, and was willing to sell her to Rumpelstiltskin in order to pay off his debt. When she had jumped in the portal with him to escape being taken by Rumpelstiltskin, they were taken to another land. Once their feet were on the ground and the hat fell back on Jefferson’s head, Rebekah had yanked her hand out of his and walked away from him, sitting on the side of the path that would lead them to wherever Jefferson intended to go.

She didn’t speak to him, and he didn’t try and speak to her. He just took a seat a bit away from her and watched her. The entire time. Rebekah felt his eyes on her for an hour before she finally huffed out in frustration.

“Will you quit that?” She said in anger. “You haven’t stopped staring at me since we got here!”

“That depends,” Jefferson said to Rebekah, “Are you going to keep talking to me or continuing on with the silent treatment.”

He sounded irritated and that made Rebekah furious. She quickly got up off the ground and spun around to face him. “-You deserve the silent treatment!” She said, pointing at him. He rolled his eyes and Rebekah stomped her foot down on the ground, “How in the situation that we are in currently, do you think that _you_ have the right to be angry?” She shouted. “-I am the one who gets to be angry!”

Jefferson pushed himself up off the ground and walked over to her as well taking large, angry strides until he was in front of her, “-I risked my life to make sure that Rumpelstiltskin didn’t take you!” He pointed at her now. “-I broke a deal with him, do you understand what that means? It means that no longer are we just running from your sister – but we’re running away from Rumpelstiltskin as well!”

“Well, maybe you should have paid your debt to Rumpelstiltskin, ever think of that?!” She jabbed him in the chest.

He huffed in anger, his finger now jabbed her above her collar bone and Rebekah gasped in shock and anger, “Maybe you should stop being difficult and thank me for not handing you over to him!”

“I will _never_!” Rebekah yelled.

Jefferson laughed harshly. “You’ll never thank me for saving you?” He spat out.

“-You didn’t save me, you lied to me! You made me think that you were a decent man but you’re nothing more than a con-man preying on a vulnerable and helpless girl!”

“You are _not_ helpless!” He scoffed, “You found a way to get away from your sister and you took it – that’s not being helpless, Bex!”

“Stop calling me that!” She shouted, “You are not allowed to! I forbid you from calling me that!”

Jefferson laughed again, “Oh, you really are a princess.” He sneered and stepped around her, walking off. Rebekah spun around and watched him leave, moving her hands to her hips in anger.

“You can’t just leave me here!” She yelled after him.

“I don’t take orders from you, princess!” He yelled over his shoulder and continued to walk away from her.

“Fine!” Rebekah yelled back as she crossed her arms over her chest. “But don’t expect me to be here waiting for you to come back!” She said and then went in the opposite direction as Jefferson, looking over her shoulder to see that Jefferson was no longer in sight. She walked, arms still crossed over her chest muttering to herself about what an awful man Jefferson was.

Rebekah had walked for an hour, feeling as if she were walking the same stretch of road in a loop in that time. Her feet were aching, the heels she had been wearing creating blisters on her feet. The young woman sat down against what look like a giant mushroom, her back leaning against it as she pulled of the skirts of her dress and took off her shoes. She grunted, yanking off the heels, “Awful man!” Rebekah still muttered under her breath only to yelp when the mushroom she was leaning against began to move.

Rebekah crawled away from it, seeing that there was a large creature on top of it, she grabbed her high heel and pointed it at the creature. “Stay back!” She threatened. The better look she got of the thing, Rebekah realized that it was an overgrown Caterpillar. It wore small round glasses with red lenses on its large nose with a red top hat on its head.

“Who are you?” He drew out his words slowly. “Friend or foe?” He brought a pipe to his mouth and blew a smoke circle into Rebekah’s face as it inched closer to her.

Rebekah coughed, waving the smoke away. “I don’t want to cause any trouble.” She said, dropping her shoe and stood up, wiping off the dirt on the skirts of her dress. “I’d like to be a friend.”

The caterpillar laughed, “No one truly has friends in Wonderland.”

Rebekah’s eyes widened. _Wonderland._ Why would Jefferson ever take her to Wonderland! Did he not know that her mother had been banished here by Regina the day of her wedding? She had only managed to escape once but Regina sent her back. Cora took their father along with her and it was the last time Rebekah had seen either of them.

If Cora found out that Rebekah was in Wonderland – she would just become her mother’s prisoner, just as her father had become.

“I need to leave!” Rebekah said, spinning herself around in hopes that somehow Jefferson had come to find her. But he was nowhere to be found. Rebekah grabbed her heels, and ran forward, trying to find a way to get to Jefferson. Without him, she couldn’t leave this realm. Jefferson was the one who could create a portal – she was stuck without him.

“Easy, child.” The caterpillar said slowly, following after her.

“No, I can’t be here.” Rebekah stopped and turned around to face the caterpillar again, “-I need to find my friend. I need to leave before my mother finds out I’m here…” She trailed off, looking in every direction for Jefferson.

“Who is your mother?” The caterpillar asked.

Rebekah frowned, not knowing if she could trust him. “Cora Mills.”

“The Queen of Hearts?” He said loudly. “Oh, child, I will find you a safe haven.” He said, turning and going behind the mushroom. Rebekah followed after him, finding a new road behind the mushroom. “-I can take you somewhere no one in Wonderland would ever be able to find you.” The caterpillar said, moving slowly down the road. “A place where you will be safe.”

She followed him with bare feet while she held her heels in her hand, she had no other choice. It wasn’t safe to be out in the open, knowing her mother, Cora likely had spies all over Wonderland. “And what is this place called?” Rebekah asked the Caterpillar who blew another smoke ring through his nose.

“Underland.” The told her, “It’s part of Wonderland that only a few know about.”

“And I will be safe in this place?” Rebekah asked as they arrived at door on a tree stump. “Cora won’t find me?”

“Find you she will not.” The Caterpillar said back to Rebekah as the door opened. Somehow, he had managed to get through the small entrance. Rebekah followed, and just as the door shut, she was pulled back a bit as Jefferson’s coat, that had still been on her shoulders, that was now shut between the door that led to the Underland, and the outside of Wonderland. Rebekah looked back at the coat, only a bit stuck on her side of the door, not enough for her to tug back to her.

“Wait, my coat.” Rebekah said.

“We will find you another coat, but we do not have time. Quickly now, follow me.”

Rebekah looked back at Jefferson’s coat one last time before she ran after the caterpillar to keep up with him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah had picked up Henry, taken him home where Emma was waiting for him, and pretended to not notice the young boy leave with his birthmother. Instead, she drove back to work and told Regina that Henry was at home studying and that he had had fun on his field trip. Regina didn’t seem to care, she only raised her eyebrow at Rebekah and shooed her away as she continued on with her meeting with Sidney Glass. Mary-Margaret had invited Rebekah over, telling the young woman that she had invited Emma as well, but after work Rebekah just wanted to go to her apartment, pour herself a glass of wine and kick her feet up while reading the latest book Mary-Margaret had loaned her. No interruption’s, just peace and quiet, and wine.

On her way home, Rebekah had to stop at Granny’s to pick up her dinner, opting out of eating it at the diner, and instead had called ahead and ordered it to go. On her way back to her car, Rebekah felt the skin on the back of her neck start to prickle, causing her to stop walking. She quickly turned around to see if anyone was there but only saw a few people walking around town, none of them watching her.

It was the same feeling she had had earlier when leaving Mary-Margaret’s.

Rebekah frowned but turned back around and walked in the direction of her car. But when she felt like someone was watching her again, she did not stop. She continued on going to her car and unlocked. However, once she was unlocking her car door, she looked at her driver’s side mirror to see who was watching her. It was there she saw who it was.

“Can I help you, Graham?” She hollered loud enough for him to hear across the street, but her back was facing him as she opened the car door. She watched him try and duck behind the car across the street but walked back out, running his hand through his hair.

“Rebekah, I thought that was you.” Graham said, walking over to Rebekah, who turned around to face him, arm resting on her opened door.

“You thought that it was _me…_ getting into my _own_ car?” Rebekah blew air out of her mouth, as if she were absolutely shocked, “Wow, Sherriff, you’re quite the detective.” She said, eyes wide and brows raised. “Do you want to tell me why you’re stalking me?”

“I’m not, I wouldn’t-” Graham began to say only to have Rebekah give him a look, letting him know she wasn’t buying his story. “-I’m just…keeping an eye out on you.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking up at the dark sky as she raked her fingers through her hair. “Regina put you up to this?” She looked back to Graham, hands now resting on her hips. Graham pressed his lips together and avoiding her eyes. She sighed, “Well, when you report back to Regina what you found, make sure to let her know that I did not see Jefferson today. I’m pretty sure she scared him away for good.”

That made Graham frown. “I uh,” He scratched the back of his neck, “I’m supposed to go to his house tomorrow.” Graham told Rebekah, causing her to scrunch her face in confusion. “-Just to check in. That’s what Regina is having me call it.” Rebekah opened her mouth to start to complain, but Graham stopped her. “If there’s something you’d like me to tell him…I would.”

Rebekah thought on it, she trusted Graham – and even though he was rolling around in her sister’s sheets, Rebekah knew that Graham had always been like an older brother to her. There were times he would even stick up for her when Regina would try and cut her down verbally.

“How do I know you’re not just going to go back to Regina and tell her what I would have wanted you to say to Jefferson?” Rebekah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Because I wouldn’t do that to you.” He told her, “I agreed to follow you around to make sure that you’re safe and that Jefferson wasn’t around – that was all. I never told Regina that _if_ somehow you needed to get a message to Jefferson, I wouldn’t take it from you and bring it back to her. In fact, that was never even mentioned.” He said, grin lopsided. “All she told me to do was follow you around. And if you were to happen to,” He pulled out his ticket book and pen, holding it out for Rebekah to grab, “-Drop a message on the ground. She’d never have to know. I’d just be doing my duty as Sheriff to keep these streets clean. And if Jefferson were to end up getting a ticket tomorrow morning…again, I’m only doing my job as Sheriff.”

She smiled as she took the ticket book from him, opening it up and tore one of the pieces of paper out, scribbling on the back of the ticket quickly – something that would let Jefferson know that she Regina had told her to stay away from him, that she had threatened to keep Henry away from her and she couldn’t take that risk. She had apologized and told him that she really enjoyed the time she did spend with him.

Rebekah tucked the piece of paper back into the ticket book and handed it back over to Graham. “And should I expect you to keep stalking me?” She asked once he took it. Graham shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly. Rebekah couldn’t help but chuckle. She got into her car and waved goodbye to Graham before she started the car up and drove off.

At least there was a way for Jefferson to know that she wouldn’t be ignoring him if she were to ever see him in town again. That she didn’t hate him. Why she felt the need to make sure he knew that? Rebekah still didn’t know. But she felt like she owed him an explanation. When Rebekah got home, she ate her dinner, poured herself a glass of wine and kicked her heels off, resting them on her coffee table as she began to ready her book. Eventually, she felt herself starting to doze off, eyelids getting heavier with each passing second. Rebekah put her wine glass on the table, as well as her book, and instead of walking across the apartment to her bedroom, the young woman curled up on her couch, throwing the blanket that was always resting on the back of the couch, and fell asleep.

That night she dreamt of giant flowers and rabbits running through fields. She had run through them laughing – no, crying? Someone had grabbed her hand but when Rebekah looked up to see who it was, their face was only a blur. But they were urging her forward. They jumped and that’s when the dream ended. And Rebekah continued to sleep, dreamless this time.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**UNDERLAND**

 

 

 

Rebekah looked around, feeling overly dressed compared to every other person who in the same room. She still wore her dress and jewels while most of the patrons of Underland wore hunting clothes, dressed in leathers. She looked for someone else who might be in a dress – but found no one.

She followed after the Caterpillar, moving her hand in the air to wave away the smoke. “-What are those things?” Rebekah asked, coughing after inhaling smokie blown in her face by a woman wearing an all leather jumpsuit, hair pulled back tightly in a braid, inhaling from some sort of instrument Rebekah had never seen before, a long flexible tube carried smoke to the woman’s mouth from a glowing blue glass. She had seen many of them as she followed the Caterpillar. He had been smoking from one when she first met him.

“Hookah.” He drew out the word. “A gift from a Genie that came to Wonderland.”

“A Genie?” Rebekah said in surprise, “-The kind that grant wishes?”

The Caterpillar laughed, sliding up until his large body was resting on multiple pillows. “Is there any other kind?”

“I don’t know,” Rebekah said honestly, “I’ve only ever heard stories.”

“From your mother, perhaps?” He asked.

“No,” she shook her head, “My mother never told me any stories. My sisters husband would read stories to his daughter and since I was around the same age as her, he would invite me to join them. The stories he told us were about how a Genie would grant _three_ wishes. But that was all.”

The Caterpillar blew smoke rings in the air, “And what would you wish for?”

Rebekah thought on it, _what would you wish for?_ She frowned. A new life? A new name? A new family? “Happiness.” She said, looking up at the Caterpillar. “And…to be free.” She added as well.

“Freedom and happiness.” The Caterpillar said, chuckling. “What if I could give you something that would help grant you those wishes?”

“A genie?” Rebekah said in a laugh, thinking it wasn’t a possibility.

The Caterpillar gave her a wide toothy grin. “Yes.” Rebekah smiled at his answer. “But first…lets get you a change of clothes – you stand out too much and you don’t want anyone knowing you are here…I think a disguise is exactly what you need.” The Caterpillar beckoned a woman over who took Rebekah’s hand and lead her away from the giant bug, leading her into a room in the far back of the Underland.

Caterpillar was right, she was safer in the Underland. Why Jefferson would _ever_ bring her to Wonderland was something Rebekah just didn’t understand. But, he had left, and she had found safe haven.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

Jefferson woke up to someone banging on his door. He groaned, getting off the couch he had fallen asleep on the night earlier and headed to where the loud banging continued. Only two people knew where he lived; Regina and Gold. He didn’t want to see either. Jefferson got to the door, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his neck to hide his scar. He had earned that scar thanks to Regina. And, the woman who gave the order, Cora.

“What?” He opened the door, raising his brows when he saw that it was neither Regina or Gold. “Sherriff Graham,” He said in surprise. “What brings you all the way out here?”

The Sherriff pointed to the car in his driveway, the one Regina had gifted him with when the curse first happened. She had given him a luxurious life but made him keep his memories – perhaps she thought that a big house and shiny things would make him forgot all she had done to him – all that she had taken away. All that she was _still_ taking away.

He had gone to find Rebekah and Grace the very first day of living in Storybrooke, this land with no magic, and Regina had been waiting for him.

She threatened him, and Jefferson had asked Regina what else she could possibly take from him? He already lost his wife and child because of her, lost his head as well. What else was there?

And then she showed him a heart in a box. _“Who might this heart belong to, you ask?”_ Regina had smirked, but just from the look in the woman’s eyes, he knew it belonged to his wife. _“Stay away or I will crush her heart in my hand right in front of you.”_

 _“You wouldn’t kill her, I know it. You couldn’t before.”_ Jefferson said back to Regina, not believing her.

_“Would you like to test this theory of yours?”_

Jefferson refused to take that risk.

So, he stayed away from Rebekah and Grace, watching from afar for the past twenty-eight years. The only good thing that came out of this curse was that he was out of Wonderland, and knew his wife and daughter were safe. Rebekah, still under Regina’s control, he worried about daily for the last twenty-eight years that at times, he felt himself going mad. _The Mad Hatter._ That’s what they called him back in Wonderland. Jefferson still felt that way sometimes not being able to hold his daughter in his arms or even go near his wife.

He stayed away in his large house out in the woods, kept the fancy car Regina had gifted him with, and stayed away.

But by chance, Mr. Gold had called him, and on his way to his shop he ran into his wife. Rebekah had looked up at him, eyes wide after she had literally bumped into him as she exited Mr. Gold’s pawn shop. He was speechless. He hadn’t been this close to her in so long. She apologized and he was mute. Rebekah had done the thing she always did whenever she found herself in an awkward situation, not knowing what to do – she sucked on her lower lip, teeth dragging it as she waited for him to speak. He didn’t. So, she started to leave, apologizing again Jefferson knew that he _had_ to say something – to keep her from leaving because it had been so long since he had heard her voice and he missed it. He spoke, feeling his face heat as she looked at him, as if she were trying to remember.

But she didn’t know who he was – didn’t even know if he lived in town. And then she called him ‘The Hermit’ and he couldn’t help but laughing seeing the horror flash in her eyes when she realized she had said it out loud.

Some people’s personalities had changed with the curse. At first, when Jefferson first met Rebekah, she had been a pain. But the more time he spent with her the more he found himself falling for her. She had amazed him daily, had him laughing like no other had before, and he smiled…he smiled so much. He smiled so much that sometimes his cheeks would hurt for hours! And she would tease him when he complained and it’d make him smile again and she’d laugh.

Jefferson loved her laugh.

The day outside of Gold’s, she had said his name; _Jefferson._

God, he missed hearing her say his name.

Graham began to talk, pulling Jefferson out of his mind, “-Your car was seen bumping into a car outside of Granny’s diner last night.”

“-Ridiculous!” Jefferson said in anger, “I didn’t even leave my house last night! I didn’t leave my house all day!”

“Well, there were witness so I’m afraid I had to write you a ticket.” Graham told Jefferson, hanging him the folded-up piece of paper. Jefferson looked down at it, confused.

“-I,”

“I should get going now – but you can come by the station to fill out an accident report for me to file. I need your statement.” He grabbed Jefferson hand, opening up his palm and placing the piece of folded paper inside it and then shut it. “Have a nice rest of your day, Jefferson.”

And then Graham left.

Jefferson went back inside and looked down at his palm. It was a ticket, but the way it was folded, Jefferson was able to tell that there was nothing written on the side that should be filled out. He opened it and turned it the paper over and saw a message written on the back.

 

 

 

_Jefferson,_

 

_I’m sorry about Regina. And I’m sorry, but I can’t see you anymore. I know we’ve only spoken twice but – I wanted to let you know that I think I could have really enjoyed being your friend. But what Regina is threatening to take away from me if I continue on with our friendship is something bigger than friendship or even myself. I hope you’ll understand – but if not, I’d just like to say that I think you are a really great guy, Jefferson and I was lucky to know you for the short time I did. And just because we can’t have contact doesn’t mean you should stay locked away in your house either._

 

_I’m sorry things ended up this way, Jefferson. I hope you can forgive me._

 

_-Rebekah_

 

 

 

 

Jefferson blinked, swallowing hard as he read over her words for the second time now.

Graham had delivered a letter from Rebekah – and he had hinted to Jefferson that he should write something back to her ‘fill out your statement’, that’s what he had said.

Jefferson quickly ran to his office, sitting down at his desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing Rebekah back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Regina had come into the office absolutely furious, telling Rebekah that the John Doe from the hospital had disappeared. _“How does comatose patient disappear?”_ She had asked only to receive a glare from Regina. Rebekah’s older sister told her that Sheriff Graham would be leading a search for John Doe and her head perked up at the mere mention of Graham. _“Maybe I should help.”_ Rebekah suggested.

Regina looked at her sister, suspicious. _“Why would you want to help?”_

_“You just told me how sick this man is – he must have been taken. There’s no way he could just walk out of the hospital. And if he’s been taken, he needs to be found and brought back to the hospital immediately where he can be monitored.”_

That seemed to make Regina less suspicious. _“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for you to help assist Graham. You’ll call me if you find him?”_

 _“Of course!”_ Rebekah had said, getting up from her desk and grabbing her purse, _“You’ll be my first call.”_

Rebekah had called Graham and met up with him, saying that Regina wanted her to help. He was with Mary-Margaret and Emma, and while Emma and Graham were ahead of them, Mary-Margaret told Rebekah about the night before, about reading to John Doe and him grabbing onto her hand.

“Do you think…somehow reading that fairytale is what woke him?” Surely Mary-Margaret didn’t actually believe that, right?

“No, of course not.” Mary-Margaret said, though she didn’t sound so sure.

Rebekah looked up at the sky. The sun had set and it would be getting too dark to search for John Doe for much longer and they all started to search a little faster, Graham and Emma still leading them.

Graham bent down, touching the ground. “what is it?” Emma asked from behind him.

“The trail runs out here.” Graham said, looking straight ahead at the surroundings.

“-You sure? ‘Cause I thought tracking was one of your skills.” Emma said sarcastically.

Graham stood up, looking around, “Just give me a second.” He told Emma. “This is my world. I got it.”

Emma looked back at Mary-Margaret and Rebekah and frowned, “Right. Sorry.” She apologized to Graham.

Mary-Margaret turned to Emma once Graham was ahead of them, “-What did he mean ‘his world’ – isn’t finding people your thing, too?”

“Sure,” Emma said, hands on her hips. “…Just…the people I find usually run to places like Vegas.”

“Oh,” Both Rebekah and Mary-Margaret said.

“Not a lot _hit the woods_ ”

“-It’s an interesting job,” Mary-Margaret commented, “-Finding people. How’d you fall into it?”

Emma swallowed and Rebekah recognized the signs – Emma was uncomfortable with the question. But, she still answered. “Looking for people is just what I’ve done…as long as I can remember.” She looked away from them.

“What made you start?” Mary-Margaret asked and Rebekah widened her eyes and pressed her lips together, trying to get her to see that this was something Emma clearly was uncomfortable talking about. “Your parents?”

_Why would you mention her parents?!_

Emma snapped her head in Mary-Margaret’s direction, shocked to hear her say that. “Henry told me that your – that you were from a similar situation of his own.” She worded it carefully, not wanting to offend Emma. “Did you ever find them?”

Emma answered Mary-Margaret by saying; “Depends who you ask.”

They all spun around at the sound of branches snapping behind them and suddenly Henry came running down holding onto a flashlight.

“Henry Mills!” Rebekah began to scold him. “-It is _way_ too late for you to be out in the woods by yourself!”

“I’m not by myself anymore. I’m with you guys.” He then looked to Mary-Margaret. “Did you find him yet?”

“No, not yet.” Emma said, “And your aunt is right, you shouldn’t be here.”

“I can help!” Henry said, looking up at his birth mother. “I know where he’s going.”

“What?” Rebekah said in confusion just as Mary-Margaret asked, “And where is that?”

Henry looked to Mary-Margaret, “He’s looking for you.”

“He’s looking for her?” Rebekah echoed what Henry said, “-Kid, he’s never even met her – well, officially that is.” She corrected herself when Henry gave her a look that let her know he was about to sass her.

Instead of listening to Henry go on again about the damn fairytales, Rebekah took that time to run up ahead to Graham. When she was at his side, she asked, “Write any tickets lately?”

He looked over at her in confusion, breathing hard as she tried to concentrate and Rebekah gave him a look; _the note?_ “Oh, uh – I did.” He answered. “But I’ve been so busy today with John Doe that I haven’t been able to get to the station to take any statements.” Rebekah smiled softly. Jefferson had gotten her note, and Graham had found a way to tell her that Jefferson would be writing her back.

Why they were talking around in circles avoiding saying the actual words while out in the middle of the woods was unknown to Rebekah – but at the risk of Regina somehow finding out, she was willing to talk in circles all day. She swung her flashlight a bit at her side and Graham grabbed her by the arm, grabbing the flashlight away from her and pointing it at a branch.

“Guys!” Graham yelled for the rest to come over.

Rebekah looked down at what he was pointing his flashlight at, she looked at Graham who had a grim look on his face. Mary-Margaret, Emma, and Henry came over and saw it as well.

“-Is that…” Mary-Margaret said, looking down at the hospital ID. But that was not what she was referencing.

“Blood.” Emma said. There was no mistaking it.

John Doe was near – but if they didn’t find him soon, he’d likely die from either his injuries or from the cold.

Or…both.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**UNDERLAND**

 

 

Jefferson hated this place – the smell, the darkness of the rooms, and the clouds of smoke he’d have to go through making it hard for him to see anything that might be in his way. Why the hell would Rebekah go to Underland?

He had gone back to where he left her and she was gone. It wasn’t surprising that she’d wonder off on her own, but it didn’t make it any less frustrating. The young woman was a pain in his side – but he wouldn’t leave her. Not after hearing who ruled over Wonderland now.

The Queen of Hearts, or, as Rebekah might know her as; her mother. Cora Mills now ruled over Wonderland and if she found out that her daughter was here? She’d likely take her head just out of spite towards Regina. So, Jefferson ran the entire way back to where he had last seen her and found she was gone. He followed her tracks, though – he had never been good tracker – and ended up at one of the many giant mushrooms. The imprints from her heels were gone, no where to be found, but the large trail of goo on the mushroom meant that if she had been here – she would have met the Caterpillar. A hustler of sorts.

He would offer her shelter if she was frightened, and there was only one place that giant bug would take her to keep her hidden away. Underland. Jefferson followed the trail of goo and ran towards the tree trunk when he saw his jacket trapped between the door that would lead to the Underland. He yanked at the jacket hard, even putting his foot against the tree trunk as he tugged hard. But soon he was falling on his backside when someone opened the door.

“What do you want?” They yelled, waving the smoke out of their face. The older man with yellow teeth and gray hair recognized Jefferson immediately after the smoke was cleared, the man laughed, holding not to his belly. “Jefferson! I heard you said you were done with Wonderland!” He said, grabbing the jacket that was now on the ground. “Oi, I thought this looked familiar…what do you want to trade for it?” The man smirked.

“I’m looking for someone,” Jefferson said, grabbing the coat away from the older man who scowled at him. “-She was wearing this.” He held up the jacket.

“I ain’t seen no one wearing your jacket, Jefferson.” The man said, leaning against the door.

“A young woman, about this tall,” He moved his hand to where Rebekah’s head would be while standing next to him. “Green eyes. Dark hair. A smart mouth.” He said, still peeved with Rebekah, “She…smells like lavender and honey.” How that might help, he did not know. But it was worth saying if somehow it did lead him to Rebekah. “She has a little rasp when she talks if she gets angry, and when she’s really mad her nostrils flare…sometimes when she thinks she’s being cute she’ll arch her brow at you to tease you or like she’s trying to challenge you-”

The old man laughed, “You sound taken by this young woman, Jefferson!” He teased. “Do you fancy this girl?” He asked, still laughing.

“Have you seen her or not?” Jefferson glared.

The old man shrugged, “I seen a girl like that.”

“Is she inside?”

He shrugged again, “I don’t recall. My memories shot to hell these days…maybe if I were given something for this information – my mind might start to clear up.”

Jefferson shook his head, pulling a ruby ring off of his pinky finger. “Here.”

The old man took the ring, sliding it on his finger, “I want the jacket too.” He said, pointing to the leather material in Jefferson’s hands.

“-Do you know who much that ring costs?!” Jefferson said, not wanting to give him the jacket. “-It’s enough to buy a hundred leather jackets!”

“Yeah, but I want that one.” He smiled, his yellow teeth on display. “I mean, unless you don’t want to know where your girl is.”

Jefferson breathed in deeply through his nose and handed over the jacket to the old man. “Where is she?”

The old man put on Jefferson jacket and grinned again, “She came in with the Caterpillar. Last I heard Caterpillar was promising to make her wishes come true – he’s got tons of genies now.”

“Genies?!” Jefferson said, shoving past the old man and running down the stairs. If the Caterpillar tricked Rebekah and made her believe that a genie could truly grant her wishes – she’d be in trouble. Never trust a genie! That’s one of the first lessons he ever learned from his father. Genies are tricksters – any wish a person made had to be worded carefully so the Genie wouldn’t find a loophole! Jefferson shoved past people once he was off the stairs and ran straight to where the Caterpillar would always sit. The bug wasn’t there. And neither was Rebekah – but her heels and jewelry were now in the bowl the Caterpillar used to hoard all of his treasures.

He went towards the bowl to grab Rebekah’s jewels and someone snapped his hand with a whip. “Not yours.” A woman growled. “Those are Caterpillars now.”

“The girl who wore those jewels – where is she?” Jefferson looked to the woman, short dark hair with yellow eyes and pearly white razor-sharp teeth.

“She’s gone.” She said, laying down on the pillows.

“Gone where?”

“Caterpillar thought he might be able to trick her with a Genie – make her become one, but then he realized that he’d get so much more out of it if he just gave her to the Queen of Hearts. The guards just took her.” She yawned, putting on one of Rebekah’s jewels.

Jefferson had the urge to snatch the jewels away but he knew if he did that all hell would break loose and he’d never get to Rebekah in time. So instead, he headed in the direction of where he knew Caterpillar would summon the guards – if he was lucky, he’d get there before they were even out of Underland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah felt a chill as a wolf howled in the distance. They were nearing the Toll Bridge when the wolf first howled and Rebekah, though she knew the wolf wasn’t near them, spun around to look behind her, just to make sure. There was no wolf but…she could see something in the distance.

“Where is he?” Rebekah heard Mary-Margaret say, but she kept her green eyes on the wooded area behind her while they all went towards the creek.

“The trail dies at the water line,” Graham said.

Rebekah took a step towards the woods, trying to get a better look at what she believed to be some sort of home but spun around when she heard Mary-Margaret yell.

“Oh my god!” The woman tossed her flashlight into the water and ran forward, “Oh my god!” She shouted again. “Oh my God!” She chanted over and over and Rebekah saw what her friend was running to – or, who she was running to. It was John Doe – he was in the water.

“I need an ambulance at the old Toll Bridge.” Graham said over his radio as he and Emma ran forward. Rebekah stayed back with Henry, moving her arm around him to bring him closer to her, almost as if she were shielding him from what he might see. Emma, Mary-Margaret, and Graham all carried John Doe to where Rebekah and Henry were standing, setting him down just a little bit away from them.

“Is he okay?” Henry said, terrified. “Is he going to be okay?” He said, tears filling his eyes. Rebekah moved so she was standing in front of him, hands on his shoulder to keep him from seeing anything. Auntie Bex,” Henry said, his voice frightened. “This isn’t how it’s supposed to be…”

“Henry, eyes on me.” She instructed him, “Okay, don’t look.”

Emma ran forward and Henry moved into her arms, hugging onto her tightly as she said the same thing Rebekah had just to Henry, _Don’t look._

Rebekah placed herself in front of Henry and Emma, watching as Mary-Margaret began to perform CPR. She pressed her mouth to his and for a long moment didn’t move back up. But when she did, John Doe began to cough up water, gasping for air as Mary-Margaret held his face in her hands.

 _“You saved me,”_ Rebekah heard the man say quietly, looking up at Mary-Margaret.

“-She did it. She did it!” Henry said causing Rebekah to look back at him, “-She woke him up!”

“Yeah, kid.” Emma said, a little in shock, “She did.”

The ambulance arrived and Rebekah rode with Graham in his patrol car while, May-Margaret rode in the ambulance with John Doe (who had no idea who he even was), and Emma and Henry drove in her yellow bug. Rebekah had called Regina, telling her sister that they had found John Doe, telling Regina that the man was suffering from a case of amnesia.

Rebekah and Graham got out of the patrol car once they were at the hospital, running into the hospital as they carried him in on a roller gurney, once they were inside the hospital and Dr. Whale was with them, the nurses shut the door to stop them all from following after Dr. Whale and John Doe.

A woman showed up, shouting for someone named David and ran past the group, opening up the door the nurses had just closed and ran towards John Doe.

Rebekah watched as Dr. Whale tried to escort the woman away from John Doe, who she was referring to as ‘David’, and looked to Mary-Margaret when she asked, “Who is that?”

“His wife.”

They all turned around when they heard the voice coming from behind them. _Regina._

So, it seemed that John Doe, _David,_ had a wife.

“His name is David Nolan.” Regina explained, telling Rebekah that his wife was named Kathryn. She seemed almost giddy about the fact that David was married and seeing the crushed look Mary-Margaret wore. Rebekah slipped out, not needing to hear Regina gloat.

As she was leaving the hospital, Graham chased after her. “Rebekah!” He shouted her name, causing her to turn and face him. “I uh,” He said once he was standing in front of her, “There should be some paper work arriving to the station tomorrow, I hope, that I will need you to pick up for Regina.” He told her. “I’ll call the office when it arrives and you can come get it.”

Rebekah smiled softly, moving forward and hugging Graham. “Thank you,” She whispered in his ear. He hugged her back, whispering to her that it was no problem.

Graham offered to drive her home but Rebekah told him that she wanted to have just a little bit more fresh air before returning to her apartment and would walk. He had frowned, not liking the idea of her walking by herself at night.

“I’ll be fine, Graham.” She assured him. “My apartment is only a couple blocks away.”

He didn’t look thrilled, but he didn’t argue with Rebekah about her walking by herself back to her apartment.

Which was good.

Because Rebekah wasn’t going back to her apartment.

She was going back into the woods to find what she believed to be a house. Rebekah felt drawn to it – how could she not listen to her gut that was telling her to go to it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**UNDERLAND**

 

 

 

 

Naïve.

So naïve! How could Rebekah allow something like this to happen again? The young woman walked forward, in front of the two guards who were taking her to The Queen of Hearts, who Rebekah knew from the Caterpillar was her mother, Cora Mills. She had trusted the Caterpillar just as she had trusted Jefferson, only to look like a fool yet again.

The guards had dragged her through the tunnels of Underland as she tried to fight them, kicking her legs at the ones who had been behind her trying to make it difficult for them to drag her. The boots she now wore had rocks in them from her dragging her feet and finally the guards stopped and pushed her up against the wall, putting his dagger to her throat, _“The Queen of Hearts says she wants you brought to her alive – but she never said anything about us not being able to smack you around if you resist – so I’m going to ask you this only once – do you want to see your mother with broken fingers, perhaps a black eye, or even a bloody noise? Because that’s what’s going to happen if you aren’t a good little girl and follow orders.”_

Rebekah had breathed in deeply and agreed to not resist them anymore. They made her walk up front, her feet aching from the rocks in her shoes. The boots were better than her heels, though. Her heels that the Caterpillar had taken from her, as well as her dress and jewels. At first Rebekah thought he was just trying to disguise her so Cora wouldn’t find her – no, he wanted her fancy things and found a way to get them without even having to lift a finger.

She wore dark brown pants now, a white tunic with a burgundy leather vest that was held in place by a thick brown belt around the middle of her stomach. The Caterpillar had even had one of his people, a woman, pull her hair back into braids. Rebekah had trusted him. Perhaps she wasn’t naïve – she was just desperate? She didn’t know where Jefferson was or if she’d ever see him again and she knew that she was not safe in Wonderland – it was survival instincts, she supposed.

She had found someone who had offered her protection and she grabbed at them. Because she was terrified. She was alone in a land she didn’t know – not to mention that Cora was in said land – she just wanted so desperately to believe that there were good people, or creatures, in the world willing to help someone in a dangerous situation.

It turned out that the Caterpillar was not one of these good people.

“Her Highness has been waiting so long for one of her daughters to show their face in Wonderland,” One of the guards chuckled. “-I’m sure she would’a preferred it be the Evil Queen – but she’s sure if word gets out that her youngest is in Wonderland, Regina Mills will come to get her and save her from their mother.”

Rebekah laughed at that and one guard shoved her forward, nearly knocking her over.

“Keep walkin’, princess!”

She did as she was told, hands tied behind her back and listened as the guards began to talk again.

“-How’d you even get in this realm?” One of the guards asked, poking her in the back with his sword causing Rebekah to flinch a little, moving forward to avoid getting pricked again. “Your sister closed all the portals.”

“Not all of them.”

Rebekah turned around when she heard the voice and watched as Jefferson stood behind the guards, grabbing them by their heads and smacking them together to knock them out.

“Jefferson?” She said in shock, almost not believe it was actually him, “You came back…you found me.” Rebekah watched as he grabbed a dagger from one of the past out guards and walked towards her. She stumbled backwards in fear. _He didn’t come to rescue you – he wants to bring you to Cora himself._

He sighed, “Your ropes.” He pointed the dagger at Rebekah’s hands that were still tied behind her back. Jefferson walked around Rebekah until he was behind her and cut through the ropes. She turned to face him when her restraints were gone and looked up at him. He was smirking down at her. “I like the new outfit.”

“Why did you come for me? You could have left – you’d be rid of me.”

Jefferson simply shrugged, taking off his top hat and set it on the ground, he looked up at her as he was crouched over the hat, “Maybe I realized that I don’t want to be rid of you.” He spun the hat and the portal began to open. He held out his hand for her to take and this time, there was no hesitance before Rebekah grabbed his hand. She just grabbed it, smiled softly at Jefferson, and jumped.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

Rebekah had gone back to the Toll Bridge where the path would lead her to the house out in the woods. She walked until she found road that would make her journey much easier. When she approached the house, she paused. It was a large house, even bigger than Regina’s. But it looked vacant. Rebekah walked forward and over to the abandoned house.

It looked familiar – like she had seen it before.

Rebekah felt like a memory was trying to tug its way to the surface but each time she got closer, it all became a blur. There was no memory of this abandoned house – maybe she had just seen it before in a picture. Most of the houses were documented and Regina had her file each one away. That’s how she even knew that there was someone who lived out in the woods all by their lonesome. _Jefferson._ Rebekah looked away from the house and over towards the direction where she knew from going over documents that Jefferson’s house was.

_Go._

Her mind told her not to. That it was dangerous enough that Rebekah had written a note to him – going to his house would be a death wish!

_But…_

She shook away her worries and headed in the direction of Jefferson house. Rebekah got to the big home in just under ten minutes and stood at the front door, hand raised to knock but not being able to find the courage to do so. _If Regina were to ever find out…_ Rebekah sighed, dropping her hand to her side. Why did she feel like it was worth the risk? That this man she had spoken to _twice_ was that important to her that she’d be willing to lose contact with Henry over? He was a stranger. He was no one to her when Henry was everything…how could she be still standing at the door?

Rebekah closed her eyes and shook her head, realizing now how thoughtless and careless she was being.

She left, not looking back.

Henry was her family – Jefferson was a stranger.

She couldn’t risk it.

Even if her heart was screaming at her to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Yay? Nay? I hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any typos/mistakes/errors, I think faster than I type and sometimes things get jumbled, I'll try and go over it to fix any mistakes there might be!

  


* * *

  

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

Emma had moved in with Mary-Margaret. Regina was not thrilled, but Regina was never thrilled about anything (especially when it had to do with Emma.) Regina also knew that Rebekah was no longer walking Henry to his bus anymore, that it was Emma who was doing that. When Regina confronted her, Rebekah calmly said, _“You may be able to control my life, but you can’t control Emma. She’s his mother and if she wants to spend time with him, I have no legal right to stop her.”_ Regina had glared, angry that Rebekah had a point and Rebekah gave her a false smile and then went back to work.

Rebekah started her work day by going over all the paper work Regina had given to her while she stepped out to go confront Emma, and when someone came into the building, she looked up briefly only to look back up immediately upon seeing who it was, “Mr. Gold.” Rebekah said, sitting up a bit in her chair. “The Mayor is out right now – but if you’d like, I could leave a message for her saying you stopped by.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that, dear.” Mr. Gold said, using his cane for support as he made his way over to Rebekah’s desk. “I came to see you.”

Mr. Gold was…a strange man. He was feared, that was for sure. He owned half of Storybrooke and spent a good amount of time trying to buy up the shops he didn’t already own. Everyone had a debt they would owe him, giving him money at the end of each month, and if they happened to be short that month? Well, people learned very quickly not to be short when it came to paying Mr. Gold his monthly take in their businesses.

It was like he was a mobster without a gang of goons to help him. It was only him and people were sometimes even scared to look him in the eyes. Not to mention that he worked closely with Regina, which was never a good thing.

Anyone who worked for Regina was shady (excluding Rebekah, who only worked with the woman because said woman made her.) Graham wasn’t either. He was just a man who fell prey to Regina’s charms. (If Regina had any - Rebekah still didn't understand why Graham continued on sleeping with Regina.)

“You came to see me?” Rebekah asked, eyes wide in confusion. “Why?”

“The other night while I was on my walk, I saw you visiting a certain property.” Mr. Gold said and Rebekah tensed. _He saw her go to Jefferson’s?_ Well, he would have seen her leave like a coward without even knocking. “The home has been abandoned for as long as I can recall.” Mr. Gold said and Rebekah’s shoulders slumped a bit in relief. He wasn’t talking about Jefferson’s house.

“I saw it when I was looking for David Nolan.” Rebekah began to explain, “I couldn’t remember going over any property information in that area so I was surprised to see that there was a house even there.”

“Did it look familiar to you?”

“No,” Rebekah said slowly, pushing her hair behind her ears as she looked to Mr. Gold who seemed to be waiting for him to remember something that she didn’t. “Why?”

Mr. Gold simply smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “No, reason. I only wondered if maybe it was a property you had recalled seeing. I intend to buy it and I would like very much for someone to help me put it together.”

Rebekah nodded, opening up her book that listed all the companies in Storybrooke, “I can get you the number of a construction crew if you’d like – we don’t exactly have interior designers in Storybrooke,” Rebekah said as she flipped through the pages. “-But I’m sure Marco would be willing to help make any furniture you might need.”

“I was hoping you would help me with all of that.”

She looked up from the book, “Oh, of course – I’ll call around to get you an estimate of everything.”

Mr. Gold chuckled, “No, dear.” He looked down at Rebekah. “I was hoping you would come work for me and put this house together.”

“-I,” Rebekah closed her mouth, a little confused by Mr. Golds request. “I don’t know the first thing about putting a house together – I don’t even own a house. I live in an apartment. I’m sure there is someone that is more equipped to help you with everything that you need, I-I’d just be wasting your time.”

“Nonsense.” Mr. Gold told her, “I think you are the perfect woman for the job.” She didn’t know what to say – going into business with Mr. Gold never worked out well for anyone. Ever. “-I see you, Ms. Mills, and I see that you are looking to get out from under your sister. To step out of the shadow that is Regina Mills.” He began to say, “And I would like to help you with that.”

Rebekah couldn’t help but laugh at his words, “How is fixing up one house for you going to help me with that?”

Mr. Gold sighed and started to turn around, “I suppose if you’d rather continue to work for your sister and have her control your days,”

“-Wait.” Rebekah stood up as Mr. Gold began to walk away. He turned back around to face her slowly, a smile on his lips. “Let’s say that I am interested in getting out from under Regina…my sister’s name is on my apartment lease and without her name there, my rent will raise – the only reason I’m able to afford to live there is because Regina had them lower the rent. With her name gone…I’d be living in my car.”

“Your rent with stay the same, dear.” Mr. Gold told her, turning back around and walking away.

“-How do you know that?” Rebekah said, raising her voice so he’d hear her.

“Because I just bought the building!” He hollered, “My offer still stands, Rebekah, if you accept, you can come into my shop tonight and we’ll get started.”

He left.

Rebekah moved back to her desk, sitting down in her chair and looking at the spot Mr. Gold had been standing moments earlier.

Would going into business with Mr. Gold really be worth being able to get out from under Regina’s foot? Rebekah didn’t trust the man, but she didn’t trust her sister either. Regina was always threatening to keep Rebekah away from the things she loved – and if her older sister wasn’t able to watch her from the next room over Mon-Fri and every other Sunday, Rebekah would have a lot more freedom.

She frowned.

But then she saw the house in her head. Her mind began to fill with ideas on how to fix up the home, and she became overwhelmed with the feeling that she _needed_ to work with Mr. Gold _for_ that home. That it meant something to her, somehow.

The office phone began to ring and Rebekah quickly became distracted.

But…the offer to get away from Regina was very tempting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**CAMELOT**

 

 

 

 

They had taken shelter at an inn just outside of the large castle. _“I think this place is bigger than Regina’s castle.”_ Rebekah had said, looking at the palace in awe. Jefferson had grabbed her by the hand and lead her away from the castle, leaving her frowning as he guided her through the markets. _“We won’t be staying at the castle, Rebekah.”_ He told her, hand still holding hers as they headed towards the inn, Jefferson maneuvering them so Rebekah wouldn’t crash into anyone. _“You don’t need to hold my hand, I can walk just fine on my own.”_ Rebekah had told him but didn’t make a move to yank her hand away. _“Last time we were separated you got taken – I’m not going to risk that again.”_ Rebekah had smiled softly, fighting against reminding Jefferson that _he_ had been the one to walk off without her. But she enjoyed the feeling of his hand holding onto hers as they walked through the busy streets of Camelot.

He had lied to her. He had the intention of giving her to Rumpelstiltskin – but he had also gone out of his way to rescue her when he could have just left and never had to deal with her again. Jefferson could have gone to Rumpelstiltskin and gave the imp her location and be done with her. But he hadn’t. And they had been jumping from realm to realm for the last week to avoid being found.

Jefferson explained to Rebekah that normally, the number of people who arrived to a new realm were able to leave said realm. But, since Rumpelstiltskin wanted Rebekah taken so badly, he used magic so that only the two of them could jump through realms and return. If Jefferson had gone through a portal to get inside her bedroom,  without the magic, if he left – Rebekah wouldn’t be able to join him. But, Rumpelstiltskin intertwined Jefferson and Rebekah’s blood when casting the spell and it allowed the hat to always be able to carry the two of them to any realm they so pleased. _Which had meant one realm._ Victor Frankenstein’s land where Jefferson had planned on handing Rebekah over to the evil man.

 _“How did he even have my blood?”_ Rebekah asked Jefferson, terrified with the fact that Rumpelstiltskin even had it in the first place.

 _“Cora.”_ Jefferson told her. _“When you were a child – Cora had given Rumpelstiltskin your blood to see if you had magic.”_

_“I don’t, though.”_

_“Yes, but Rumpelstiltskin has his own methods on finding out who has magic and who doesn’t. And it involved taking blood from whoever he might think could possess magic. He kept your blood in case you were to grow into powers when you were older.”_

_“Does he still have my blood?”_ Rebekah asked, still frightened.

_“No. He used what he had left for the spell.”_

_“And if he were ever to break it? The spell.”_ Rebekah said quietly, _“You’d have to leave me.”_

Jefferson had taken her hand then, too. _“I won’t leave you.”_ He swore to her. _“Not ever again.”_

“Well, this food is…” Jefferson made a face, tossing his spoon into the bowl in a fit causing the stew to splash on the table. “As awful as it smells.”

Rebekah smirked, “And you call me the princess.” She watched as his lips twitched in amusement but refused to smile at her words. “Why Camelot?” Rebekah asked next, looking over at Jefferson who was looking around the room. “-Do you know someone here?” She asked.

“No,” He told her and then let out a long sigh, “This is the first time I’ve actually been to this realm.” Jefferson admitted. “If I had been here before, you wouldn’t be sleeping on a bed made of horse hay.”

“I find it quite comfy.” Rebekah lied, trying to make him feel better. “And…the smell – it reminds me of the stables at the home I lived in before Regina was married to King Leopold. We had so many horses, Regina would take me there every other day.” Rebekah smiled softly at the memory. It was when her sister had been good, motherly, so kind. “The stable boy, Daniel, he was older and taught me how to ride, as did Regina. I got so good that they’d allow me to ride on my own.”

Jefferson’s face faltered briefly, but he quickly looked away. But Rebekah had caught it. She looked at him until he finally looked back at her, “I suppose I should tell you how I first met Regina.” Rebekah blinked, not expecting him to say that, she figured he’d find a way to change to subject. “After your sister married the King, she began to have lessons with Rumpelstiltskin where she learned the dark arts.” He explained, “Rumpelstiltskin had a plan, I’d give your sister hope that I could take her somewhere that she could bring back her love from the dead.”

“What?” Rebekah said in confusion.

“Daniel. The stable boy. He and Regina were in love and planned on running away together. Cora found out and took Daniels heart and killed him. Regina preserved his body in hopes of being able to resurrect him.”

 _Resurrect the dead._ “You took her to Victor.”

“I did.”

“And Daniel?” She asked, somewhat hopeful, but knowing that if he were alive and well, Regina would not be the woman she had turned out to be.

“Rumpelstiltskin’s plan was never to have Victor revive the stable boy. He just needed me to have access to Cora’s vault full of hearts. I took one and told Regina that it would work for Daniel. But it was a heart meant for Victor to resurrect his brother. Victor told Regina that he did not succeed in resurrecting Daniel, and she was…crushed.”

Rebekah didn’t know what to say. If it weren’t for Jefferson and Victor meddling in Regina’s life thanks to Rumpelstiltskin, Regina would have never turned to dark magic the way she had – she would have never become evil.

“I could have had a real life,” Rebekah said quietly. She then looked to Jefferson, “I know that you weren’t the one who killed Daniel, I know that it was Cora…but… you crushed any bit of hope and goodness left in Regina when you and Victor lied to her and told her that the heart wouldn’t work for Daniel.” Rebekah shook her head, licking at her lower lip.

“Rebekah,” Jefferson started to say, but she stopped him.

“I used to sit in my room and dream of the life I could have had if Regina hadn’t grown so cold and evil.” Rebekah admitted. “I’d be married off to some prince from a different kingdom and we’d fall in love and have children and I would live the rest of my life happy, safe, and loved, and appreciated…but that was never a reality. All these years I thought that Regina had become who she is now because of how unhappy she was while married to the king but it was because she lost Daniel. The man she was in love with.”

Jefferson didn’t say anything, he just watched her as she shook her head.

“She hadn’t been…kind,” Rebekah said, “after marrying the King, but she only became evil after you showed up. Because of _you_ and Victor, and Rumpelstiltskin, I never even had a chance at having happiness in my life. I never knew what it felt like to be loved, or appreciated, or to feel safe. I was locked away in my room by the woman you all created.”

“You have a chance now…at happiness…and love.” Jefferson looked at her sadly, his hand reaching over to table so his fingers made contact with hers.

“Love?” She said back to him. “With who? _You_?” She rose her voice and pulled her hand back.

“-Is this man bothering, miss?” A guard walked up to them, holding onto the hilt of his sword.

Rebekah looked up at the Knight, “-We’re fine,” Jefferson told him, but the Knight continued to look down at her and extended his hand for her to take. Rebekah looked at his hand, her mind buzzing with memories of Daniel, and how happy Regina used to be when they would go to the stables, and how she would smile from ear to ear whenever they left. He was dead. And that was because of Cora, Jefferson hadn’t been the one to kill him. But he was part of the reason Regina turned out the way she did. Had Rebekah started to care for Jefferson? She had. Did she fully blame him for Regina turning to dark magic? No. She blamed Rumpelstiltskin. But he had helped…and how could she forgive that? He took away Regina’s chance at happiness, therefore taking away Rebekah’s. She took the Knights hand, “Bex,” Jefferson breathed out, standing up only to have the sword from another Knight pointed at him.

“What is your name?” The Knight asked her.

“Rebekah.” She answered, looking over at Jefferson who looked at her with pleading eyes. “My friend and I are traveling together and can only find a room in this,” She made a face, motioning around, “Inn.” She looked back at Jefferson who still did not know if she forgave him or not. “We’re quite hungry and sometimes our tempers flare when we haven’t eaten properly.” She said with a sweet smile, “I’m sure you can understand.” She pressed her hand to his arm. “Can I ask your name?”

“Sir Percival.” He smiled down at her, “And I’m sure our King would be happy to host you and your…” He looked to Jefferson, “Friend?” He looked back to Rebekah.

“Yes, _friend._ ” She stressed the word, knowing that Sir Percival had a romantic interest in her and that if she were to say she and Jefferson were otherwise, he might not offer to take them in. Jefferson let out a little grumble in annoyance and Rebekah fought hard not to smile at him. “And, your King does not have to – I’m sure we can manage.”

“No, I insist. You two shall by my guests in the castle. It might not be the royal bedrooms, but I can assure you that the beds are quite comfortable.”

“Oh, thank you, Sir Percival.” She grinned up at the Knight. “My friend and I will gather our things at once and be down shortly.”

“I’d be more than willing to help you.” Sir Percival offered.

“I got it covered.” Jefferson said with a sneer as he stood up and walked over to Rebekah’s side.

When they were upstairs, alone in the room that they had purchased, Jefferson stood by the door, watching as Rebekah gathered a few things she had taken from other realms they had visited. “Are you going to gather your things?” Rebekah asked, stuffing her things in the little bag Jefferson had given her.

“You called me your friend.” Jefferson said, now standing behind her.

Rebekah didn’t turn to face him, she just tied her bag. “You have saved me three times now. From my sister, Rumpelstiltskin, and Cora. I owe you.” She turned to face him, Jefferson was standing far too close to her and when she stepped backwards she nearly fell onto the bed, but Jefferson kept her from falling by holding onto her hand.

“Am I still your friend?” He asked, thumb rubbing the top of her hand.

She pulled her hand away, “I owe you a debt.”

Rebekah walked away and left Jefferson in the room, telling him to pack his things quickly so they could start their journey to the castle.

King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, was waiting for their arrival.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

“Sheriff,” Jefferson said, sneaking up on the man causing him to jump a little in his chair.

“Where did you even come from?” Graham asked, his chair now facing Jefferson.

“-Snuck in through the back.” Jefferson replied, walking over to Grahams desk. “I’m here to fill out any paper work I might need. Here’s my insurance info,” He handed Graham a piece of paper that did not contain his insurance information, but a letter to Rebekah. “I believe everything is up to date, but you know where I live if things are wrong.”

Graham nodded, “I’ll go get those papers for you to sign.” He told him, leaving Jefferson alone in his office.

He kept Rebekah’s note tucked away in his jacket pocket, his hand sometimes resting on it just to feel close to her, however odd that sounded. Maybe he would have been better off stuck as the Mad Hatter in Wonderland, at least there he wasn’t constantly reminded of all he lost. Back then, his only concern had been Grace. Rebekah had been gone two years by the time Regina came to him bargaining with him to take her to Wonderland. She promised him that if he did this one thing for her, she would give him back Rebekah, and their family could live happily together in the Enchanted Forest without her disturbing them.

He didn’t believe her. Jefferson didn’t even know if Rebekah was still alive. But Regina had showed him his wife in a magical mirror, in the same bedroom she had been trapped in the first time he rescued her. She was hunched on the floor, drawings surrounding her as she sketched and Jefferson could see that the sketches were of him, and their daughter.

Jefferson wanted her home, he wanted her safe. Grace needed her mother, and he needed his wife. So, he agreed. And trusted that she’d keep her word.

She hadn’t.

And Jefferson had been trapped in Wonderland trying to create yet another hat that could open portals. But it never worked. He was surrounded by useless hats when the curse took him to Storybrooke and he woke up in a large bed in the mansion he lived in now.

He had searched the surroundings, trying to find any civilization only to find something only a ten-minute walk away from the mansion he woke up in. Their home. The one he and Rebekah had settled into when she became pregnant with their Grace. It was right in front of him and Jefferson wondered if he had died and this was heaven. He ran inside, searching for Grace and Rebekah and found the place abandoned. The only thing he found was a playing card. _The Queen of Hearts._

It was either Cora and Regina and when he had found his way to town and searched for Rebekah and Grace, he saw that it had been The Evil Queen.

Twenty-eight years.

Twenty-eight years of not being able to go near his daughter, of her not knowing who he was and how he had been spending those twenty-eight years watching her from a far. Twenty-eight years where he couldn’t touch his wife, longer even, since Regina had taken her from Jefferson and Grace years earlier in the Enchanted Forest, he would watch her walk to work, see her laugh at something Snow White would say while they ate in the diner. He’d watch her go to the movies on her days off and watch her become a mother again when Regina adopted Henry.

And it hurt.

Because it should be _Grace_ that Rebekah was parenting, not Henry. God knows Regina wasn’t fit for the mother role, but Rebekah, unknowingly, was already a mother. She helped raise the boy while Grace stayed frozen in time with a new identity and a brand-new set of memories with new parents to go with it. He was angry and hurt, but he never blamed Rebekah. She didn’t know that she was a mother, that she was a wife, Hell, until a few days ago, she didn’t even know who he was.

And he had told Regina he would stay away and he knew that Rebekah was only wanting to protect Henry – but she was in his life again. He was able to hear her say his name and watch as she smiled at _him._ And he just couldn’t let go of that. He had let her go all those years ago for the sake of keeping their daughter safe. It had been hard – but Rebekah made him promise to put their daughter first, that somehow, she’d find her way back to them. And now…maybe this was her way of finding her way back?

“-It looks like we’ve ran out of the statement forms,” Graham said, walking back into the office empty handed. “I can print some up if you’d like – it may take a while.”

“I’ll come back in a few days to fill them out.” Jefferson said, standing up and looking to Graham, giving him a soft nod, a small way of saying thanks.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

After her work day ended, Rebekah had mulled over the idea of working for Mr. Gold, of leaving her job with Regina and starting to finally have a life of her own. It was so tempting. And the more Rebekah thought on it, the more her gut urged her to take the job. So, after eating dinner at Granny’s, Rebekah drove to Mr. Golds pawnshop and went to give him her answer. Only to hear the man screaming in pain from inside his shop. When she ran inside, she saw a young woman named Ashley hit Mr. Gold over the head before taking something from him.

 _“Ashley!”_ Rebekah had said in surprise, _“-What are you doing?”_

_“I just want to change my life…please. Help me?”_

Ashley was pregnant, on the verge of giving birth any day now. Rebekah couldn’t just say no to the mother-to-be. So, Rebekah left with the young woman and offered her a place to hide out until Ashley was able to find her way to the bus station the next town over where she could take a bus to Boston.

“What is this place?” Ashley asked, looking around the abandoned house.

“Um, I’m not entirely sure.” Rebekah said, walking inside the house now. “It’s abandoned. And we can’t have you staying here long because if Mr. Gold finds out that I helped you, the first places he’s going to look is my apartment and this house.”

“Why this place?” Ashley asked, sitting down on the ground. Rebekah had grabbed a spare blanket she had in the back of her car for emergencies (not that she ever had any), along with a flashlight, water, a change of clothes, and granola bars. Ashley had made a comment about how it seemed like Rebekah was ready to run from Storybrooke at a moment’s notice.

“Because,” _because I might be working for the man you just knocked out and this is the house he is hiring me for._ “-I’ve visited this place before.”

“Why?”

Rebekah looked at Ashley, giving her the same look that she often gave Henry when he continued to ask her questions. “How about you share why you stole from, Mr. Gold?” She suggested.

Ashley sighed, wrapping the blanket around her more, “I made a deal with Mr. Gold.”

“What kind of deal?” Rebekah said, taking a seat across from Rebekah on the floor and handing her a granola bar.

“I signed away my parental rights for my baby.” She said, grabbing the food from Rebekah and tearing the wrapper off the bar so she could eat it, “Everyone keeps telling me that I’m not ready to raise a child on my own and my boyfriend dumped me when I told him I was pregnant,” She explained it all, “I haven’t spoken to him since. But...I know I can do this. I can raise my own baby.”

“What about your step-mom? Won’t she help?” Rebekah asked, knowing that Ashley did have _some_ family in Storybrooke.

Ashley shook her head, “No – no, she _awful._ She kicked me out a few months ago. That’s why I started working at the Inn as a maid. Ruby has been letting me crash in one of the rooms for free. But…I started going to night classes and working really hard and realized that I can do this, I can raise my baby I just…Mr. Herman went through a lot of trouble making the deal with Mr. Gold for him to find someone to raise my baby – and he gave me a lot of money, too…but I spent it. And it’s not like I can give Mr. Gold his money back…it’s gone. But, I want to keep my baby, Rebekah – you’ve got to believe me! I just…I need help getting out of town.”

Rebekah thought of Henry, how as a baby he had been put up for adoption and ended up with a mother like Regina. Ashley’s baby didn’t deserve to have that happen to it – and Ashley wanted to keep the baby…she’d probably end up losing her job offer, but Rebekah wanted to help Ashley and her baby.

“Okay.” She agreed. “I’ll help you.” Rebekah heard something coming from outside the house and got up, walking over to the window. “But you can’t stay here,” Rebekah said when she saw nothing was outside of the house or in the woods surrounding them (that she could see). “There’s a man, he lives about ten minutes from here. Tell him that Rebekah sent you, explain the situation and be ready to leave by 5 AM. Do you hear me?”

Ashley nodded and got up, following after Rebekah. They walked to Jefferson’s house, and Rebekah stopped before getting to close to it. “Wait, why can’t you come too?” Ashley asked, grabbing onto Rebekah’s hand.

She sighed, “Because I need to go back to town to take Mr. Gold to the hospital so that I won’t be someone he thinks might have helped you – I had a meeting with him tonight that kinda got messed up when you went all Robin Hood in his pawn shop. So, go. I’ll be here tomorrow at 5 AM. You meet me right here, deal?”

Ashley smiled, moving forward to hug Rebekah, “Thank you so much.”

Rebekah hugged Ashley back, “When you see Jefferson…tell him I’m sorry…and thank you.”

She hid out in the woods while Ashley walked up to the house and knocked on the door. Jefferson opened and from behind the trees, Rebekah could see his eyes scanning the area. Ashley must have told him who sent her. She hid behind a tree, trying to keep her promise to stay away. When she heard the door close, she sighed in relief.

Rebekah knew he’d help.

How?

That was still a mystery to her. As was Jefferson.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**CAMELOT**

 

 

 

 

“You must be Rebekah.” A woman greeted them as they walked into the throne room. Rebekah presumed that the woman was King Arthur’s wife, Queen Guinevere. “Welcome to Camelot. Percival has told us much about you.”

She could hear Jefferson blow air out of his nose in annoyance but ignored it and bowed to the Queen. “My Lady, it is an honor to be a guest in your Kingdom. And might I say what a lovely Kingdom it is.”

They had been waiting outside the gates for quite some time before Percival arrived telling them that the King and Queen had okayed their stay. But Rebekah did not see the king anywhere in the throne room. Only more knights and a few servants.

“You must excuse my husband’s absence. He has matters to attend to with his trusted Knights. But he will be here before the feast begins.”

“Feast?” Rebekah said happily. Oh, it had been so long since she had attended a feast.

“Yes, Arthur has been looking for a reason to throw a feast for weeks now and he has finally found an excuse.” Guinevere explained. “Welcome, Princess Rebekah.”At that, the Queen uttering Rebekah's title, Jefferson grabbed her hand and her fingers locked with his, ready to flee at any moment. Guinevere knew who she truly was - “Oh, you don’t need to worry, princess.” Guinevere said, voice full of concern. “You are safe here.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Rebekah said under her breath and Jefferson’s grip on her hand tightened.

“The Evil Queen sent news to every realm that her sister had been taken by you,” Guinevere looked to Jefferson for a moment, “But when Percival saw the two of you together at the Inn after someone reported seeing you – it was clear that you are not his hostage.”

Rebekah didn't understand, “But…why would you hide me here? If Regina were to ever find out-”

“She won’t,” A new voice said from behind Rebekah and Jefferson, a man came into the room, handing a passing servant his sword, “Regina is not welcome in Camelot. She has caused too much damage to my Kingdom.”

_King Arthur._

Jefferson had yet to let go of her hand.

“Princess Rebekah, you and any guest of yours is welcome to stay in my palace. And it would be my absolute pleasure to host a feast in your honor.” King Arthur said once he was standing in front of Rebekah, who bowed to him. He grabbed her hand that Jefferson had let go of when she started to bow and the King pressed a kiss to the top of her hand and then looked up at Rebekah. “Will you accept?”

Rebekah smiled at him as he stood now and then looked to Jefferson who rolled his eyes, “I’m sure the food is better here,” He said with a shrug, but Rebekah could tell that he was clearly irritated.

“Splendid. Percival will be thrilled to hear you are staying.” King Arthur said to Rebekah and Jefferson moved closer to the young woman, being a bit territorial.

“I am thrilled that he will be thrilled.” Rebekah said with a smile.

The King and Queen left and had one of the servants show Rebekah and Jefferson where their rooms would be. And when the servant took Rebekah to hers first, she had squeaked when Jefferson went in as well, “I’m sorry, this room is only meant for the princess.” The young woman said in shock that Jefferson would be so brash. “Your rooms are on the floor below.”

He ignored the servant and shut the door in her face. “You’re _thrilled_ that he will be thrilled.” Jefferson said in disgust, walking over to the bed in the room and getting on it, feet on the covers, ruining them.

“I am thrilled.” Rebekah said, unpacking her bag. “Percival seems like a decent man.”

“One you think you could fall in love with, I’m sure.” He said in a dry tone.

Rebekah turned to face Jefferson. “Perhaps.”

He laughed at that, setting his hat down on the bed and sat up. “You won’t.”

Rebekah pressed her hands on her hips. “Says who?”

Jefferson got off the bed and walked towards Rebekah, “Says me.” Rebekah took a step back each time he got closer. “He’s not your type.” He boldly state.

She laughed at that, “My type?”

“Yeah.” He nodded, following after her when she moved across the room.

“The only interactions I’ve had with men _other than you_ , is the guards at my sister’s castle. I don’t have a type. I wasn’t allowed the privilege of having a type because my sister locked me away and crushed the heart of any man who showed interest in me.” Jefferson continued to follow her until her back hit the wall and he closed the space between them by trapping Rebekah from getting away by putting his hands on the wall as he looked down at her. Rebekah inhaled deeply and reminded herself that the only reason he was here was because she owed him a debt. Not because she wanted him here, in this room, standing so close to her that she was becoming overwhelmed. “-And it was all because of you.” She ducked under his arms and got away from him.

Jefferson sighed. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. Her back was facing him and she crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to stay mad at him, blame him for every awful thing that Regina had done. But when she felt his warm breath on her neck, letting her know that he was standing closely behind her, her anger was quickly fading away. Rebekah closed her eyes, breathing in slowly, her arms falling from her chest and falling to her sides. “I’m sorry I played a part in making Regina the woman she is now…and because of that, taking away your chance at happiness and love.” Rebekah kept her eyes closed as Jefferson intertwined their fingers again. His free hand moved up her arm, fingers skimming against her skin.

“I don’t forgive you.” Rebekah said as she swallowed, her eyes still closed. “I’m not the only one who was affected by Regina’s cruelty.”

He sighed, his head falling against her shoulder. “If I were to go back in time to change everything…I’d never have met you. And I don't want that.” Rebekah felt her belly warm at his words, her cheeks flushing pink. “Do you want that?” He asked, moving his hand now to her hip, turning her to face him. Rebekah opened her eyes once she was facing him. “I’ll do it. For you.” Jefferson told Rebekah. “If that’s what you want?”

She frowned, looking away from him. His finger moved under her chin and titled her face to look at him again. He raised his brows, waiting for her answers, worry in his eyes at what she might say. Her eyes trailed down to his lips when she saw him swipe his tongue over his lower lip, and when she looked back up at him, he was staring at her own lips.

Rebekah pulled away from him quickly at the sound of someone knocking on her door, thankful for the interruption. “Princess Rebekah,” She recognized the voice. It was Percival.

“Coming.” She said sweetly after clearing her throat. She opened the door with a smile and Percival stepped inside, his eyes landing on Jefferson.

“One of the servants said that he came into your room without permission. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He held onto the hilt of his sword that was still strapped against his hip.

Rebekah moved her hand to Percival’s, removing his hand from his sword. “He’s simply concerned.” Rebekah told the Knight, “Jefferson saved me from one Evil Kingdom, he doesn’t want me to fall into that kind of situation again.”

Percival looked down at their hands and smiled, “You are safe here, Princess. I’ll guard your door day and night if it’ll ease your worries.”

“-That’s not gonna happen.” Jefferson said as he walked up to where Rebekah and Percival were standing. “She’s safe with me. In fact, the princess would like to request that I stay in the room next to hers.” Percival glared at Jefferson, “You wouldn’t want to upset the princess, would you?”

Rebekah looked at Jefferson with narrowed eyes. When she looked back at Percival, he was frowning. “Is this true?”

She sighed, “Yes.” Rebekah agreed with Jefferson. Only because she didn’t like the idea of him being on a different level of the castle than she was. “But strictly for safety purposes, I assure you.” Rebekah said, moving forward on her tip toes and pressing her lips to Percival’s cheek.

The Knight took in a shallow breath as his cheeks flamed red. Rebekah felt guilty. Did she find the man handsome? Yes. But could she see herself ever feeling anything other than attraction towards the Knight? No. She had kissed his cheek to send Jefferson a message to leave her alone. That she had interest in someone else (she didn’t.) and he took the hint and left the room leaving Rebekah and Percival alone.

When Percival finally left, Guinevere came to Rebekah with a dress she had picked out for her to wear to the feast. “The green will make your eyes shine.” Guinevere said as Rebekah touched the fabric. Guinevere walked over to Rebekah’s bed and picked up Jefferson’s hat. “Odd…I’ve never seen something like this.” She set it back down on the bed, “Should I have a servant bring it next door to Jefferson?” The Queen asked.

Rebekah shook her head, “No, I will give it to him next time I see him.” She said, not liking the idea of someone else handling the hat other than Jefferson.

“I’ll send some of my maids to come in to help you get ready for tonight." The Queen began to chuckle softly before adding, "I must warn you, Sir Percival is not the best dancer.”

Rebekah smiled at that, “I’m sure I can teach him a thing or two.”

“Oh, I sure hope so.” The Queen laughed and then left the room.

Rebekah moved to sit on her bed, placing the hat on her lap. She wanted to dislike Jefferson for the lies and deceit and what he had done to Regina…but she couldn’t. Her head screamed at her telling her that feeling anything other than hatred towards Jefferson would not end well. But her gut, or maybe her heart, told her differently. That perhaps she did have a chance at happiness and maybe even love.

But was the risk her head warned her about worth ignoring?

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

Rebekah pulled up where she told Ashley she’d be at exactly 5 AM. The young girl came hurrying out, holding a large bag. A bag she hadn’t had when Rebekah dropped her off at Jefferson’s the night before. Rebekah got out, helping Ashley with the bag.

“Your friend offered me a new bag to keep my things in.” Ashley said as Rebekah took the bag from the pregnant woman. “He’s very handsome.” She said, looking to Rebekah with a knowing smile and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

“Get in the damn car before I change my mind about giving you a ride to the bus station.” On their drive out of the woods, Rebekah told Ashley about how Mr. Gold had still been unconscious on the floor when she got back to the store and she had helped him, offering to call the cops but he had refused to let her do so. That Rebekah had taken him to the hospital and even given him a ride home. “I’m running on about one hour of sleep.” Rebekah said with a yawn, the sun only now starting to rise.

“I didn’t get much sleep either.” Ashley admitted.

Rebekah looked over at her for a moment, taking her eyes off the road. “Having second thoughts?”

Ashley laughed, shaking her head as she caressed her belly. “No. Never.”

Rebekah moved her attention back to the road, “What kept you up?”

“Jefferson,” Ashley said, causing Rebekah to look over at the pregnant woman again. “As handsome as he is – he sure does ask a lot of strange questions.”

“-What kind of,”

“-Rebekah, look out!” Ashley shouted and Rebekah looked back to the road, swerving when she saw a fast blur move in front of her car, an animal of some sort, the car went flying off the road and into a fence, the last thing Rebekah saw before she lost consciousness was a flash of the abandoned house, and a little girl running in a field behind it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**CAMELOT**

 

 

 

 

The feast was lavish, the food just as mouth watering as it smelt. She sat at the King and Queens table next to Percival, who, as Guinevere had warned, was a terrible dancer. But Rebekah would simply laugh when he’d step on her foot and touch his face gently when he’d apologize over and over for the action.

King Arthur was speaking to some of his Knights while Guinevere spoke quietly with a Knight as well, who Percival had introduced her to earlier; Lancelot. Soon, Percival excused himself when the King beckoned him over to join the discussion he was having with the Knights, and Rebekah sat at the head table alone.

Jefferson had chosen not to come to the feast, claiming that he felt ill. And Rebekah hated the part of her that longed for him to be here with her. She watched as the King beckoned Lancelot over now, as well as the Queen, and they all left the ball room together.

Rebekah frowned, feeling as alone as she did whenever Regina would host a ball. At least back home she had The Huntsman to speak to in private. Rebekah didn’t know anyone in Camelot. The only person she did know was Jefferson and he was locked away in his room.

 _“Princess,”_ Rebekah looked around to see who was whispering. _“Princess Rebekah,”_ The whisper said again, _“Down here.”_ She looked down at the goblet of wine she had been drinking and saw the reflection of an older man. Before she could even opened her mouth to say anything, the man pressed his finger to his lips, _“Shh. Only you can hear or see me.”_ He explained. _“Your companion is in grave danger.”_ She opened her mouth to speak again but he stopped her, _“I am the Great Sorcerer Merlin’s apprentice. He has told me of a prophecy he has foreseen.”_

Rebekah kept her mouth closed, letting the man know she was listening.

 _“King Arthur plans to take your companions head.”_ Rebekah stood up, holding on to goblet. _“Unless you stop him – he will be dead within the hour. You need to save him and leave Camelot and never return.”_

Rebekah set her goblet down, looking up to see all the guest’s eyes on her. She smiled sweetly, “I thought I saw a bug.” She lied, and then asked for a fresh glass of wine. When she was no longer the center of attention, Rebekah snuck out of the ball room and ran to the floor where hers and Jefferson’s room were located. When she got to Jefferson’s room, his door was already open and things were thrown around the room, signs of a struggle. Rebekah quickly ran to her bedroom, grabbing her bag and grabbing Jefferson’s hat that she had hidden away.

King Arthur and Queen Guinevere seemed like trusting people – but Rebekah was quickly learning that she could trust no one other than herself.

She searched the castle until she found Jefferson in the dungeons, hands shackled in chains. “Jefferson,” She breathed out causing him to look up at the gate she was now holding onto, trying to push it open with no luck.

“Bex,” He said in surprise, shocked to see her.

“Where are the keys?” Rebekah asked, letting go of the gate and looked around for where the guards may keep the keys to unlock the prisons. Regina always left them far enough away that the prisoners couldn’t reach them, but close enough for them to see, throwing it in their face that they had a way out but no means to grab at their freedom. “Jefferson, where are the keys?” She asked again, turning back to where he was kept only to see that the door to his prison was open and Jefferson was standing in front of King Arthur and his Knights, a dagger held to his throat.

“He stole from the Queen, princess.” Sir Percival explained.

Rebekah shook her head, bag still thrown over her shoulder, the hat kept safely inside. “I don’t believe that.” Rebekah said back.

King Arthur pulled jewels out of Jefferson’s vest and Rebekah looked at the King with a raised brow. “Here’s your proof.”

Rebekah took a step forward, closer to them. “But… if what you say is true...why would you allow him to keep the jewels you claim he stole? Surely you would retrieve them and give them back to your wife after arresting him.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, “You’re smarter than you look.”

“My King,” Sir Percival said only to have Arthur quiet him with the raise of his hand and Percival backed down.

“I plan on taking his head.” The King admitted and Rebekah’s nostrils flared in anger. “When I send it to the Evil Queen, she will be allowed access to this realm to collect you.”

Rebekah shook her head in anger.

“It’s not what you think, Princess.” Percival spoke up again, and Arthur allowed him to continue on. “-When the Evil Queen comes, we plan to imprison her.”

“And then what?” Rebekah questioned.

“Kill her.” Arthur answered. “And you’ll be safe and able to live a happy and free life where you aren’t constantly on the run. You can even stay in my palace.”

“With me.” Percival said, looking to Rebekah with hopeful eyes. “We can have a life together.”

Rebekah’s eyes landed on Jefferson who was smiling sadly at her. “It’s what you’ve always dreamed of…what you deserve.” He said softly.

Rebekah cast her eyes away from him and looked to the King. “Okay.” She agreed, “But I’d like to say goodbye to Jefferson…I owe him for saving me from my sister.” She dropped her bag to the floor to show that she had no weapons hidden that she might use to attack them.

King Arthur narrowed his eyes at her but walked forward with Jefferson.

Rebekah waited until Jefferson was standing in front of her before she wrapped her arms around him, whispering something in his ear. He nodded his head and Rebekah moved her foot into the string of her bag and the hat came tumbling out and she made it spin with her foot and the room filled with purple smoke.

She gripped onto Jefferson tightly and yanked him away from the King, who fell forward with them. However, only Rebekah and Jefferson were able to go through the portal and when she opened her eyes again, they were standing in a forest, near the home she grew up in when she was a little girl.

 

 

 

 

 **ENCHANTED** **FOREST**

 

 

 

 

They were in the Enchanted Forest again. The only place Rebekah thought of when she spun the hat was _home._ So, it took her there. She pulled away from Jefferson slowly, blinking as she did so.

“You saved me again.” He breathed out.

Rebekah nodded, taking a step back. “That’s twice now. I only have to save you one more time before my debt to you is payed.” She walked forward and into the barns where her father kept all of his tools, grabbing a large pair of pliers that were strong enough to cut through Jefferson’s shackles. He followed her into the barn, holding his hands out for her to free. She cut into the first bracelet, grunting as she tried to cut through it, and finally the shackle broke free. Rebekah wiped the sweat from her brow and began to take off the other shackle, this one easier to get off than the first one. When she was done, she set the pliers down on her fathers work desk and sat down on his bench, looking around at the place.

“It hasn’t changed.” Rebekah said in a whisper. Jefferson took a seat next to her, his body facing hers. He moved his hand to her face, wiping away a bit more sweat and then ran his hand through her hair. Rebekah pulled away. “Don’t get familiar.” She told him, standing up and walking away. “I only need to save you one more time before my debt is paid.”

Jefferson was at her side soon enough, and he was smiling, “I suppose I should try not to need saving any time soon.” Rebekah looked over at him, watching him smirk and she quickly looked away, fighting a smile.

_Damn the man._

Even when she tried to hate him, she couldn’t.

Jefferson got the hat ready and opened another portal, reaching for Rebekah’s hand and she took it, the two jumping into the portal together.

Where to next? And how long until Jefferson would need saving again?

She hated the part of her that wished _never_ , so that she could have the chance of staying with him forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah blinked, her eyes stinging as she tried to adjust them to the light. Dr. Whale was standing over her and suddenly Rebekah realized where she was.

“Ashley!” She said as she tried to sit up.

“She’s fine.” Dr. Whale told her, trying to get her to calm down, his hand gently pushing down on her shoulder to get her to lie back down. “As is her little girl. 6 pounds and quite the pair of lungs on her.” He chuckled.

“-No, no – the deal.” Rebekah started to say.

“Auntie Bex!” She heard Henry yell followed by the sound of fast little footsteps running into the room. “You’re awake!”

“Hey, easy!” Dr. Whale said when Henry tried to climb into bed with Rebekah. “She’s got to heal.”

“Ashley’s safe, Auntie Bex! And she gets to keep her baby!”

Rebekah looked out the window, seeing that the sun was setting. “-What time is it?” She asked, still looking out the window.

“Nine at night.”

Rebekah closed her eyes at the sound of her sister’s voice.

“Much later than Henry should be up.” Regina said with a scowl, “But when Graham called the house informing us that you had been in an accident – Henry insisted on coming along to the hospital with me.”

She was tired, her body was, and Regina's presence was annoying her. “Well, as you can see, I’m fine so you can go.” Rebekah said, glaring at her older sister.

“You’re awake!” Rebekah looked over to the door to see Graham standing in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. Rebekah smiled softly and nodded her head, Graham walked over and stood at the foot of her bed next to Regina. “Good. You had a lot of us worried.”

“Oh, you know me, Graham. I’m a survivor.” She winked at him.

“Oh, I don’t doubt that." He chuckled, "And don't worry, I’ll stop by tomorrow morning with some magazines and donuts – the food here is terrible.”

“Hey!” Dr. Whale said, acting offended.

“Oh, do you make the food, Whale?” Graham said, smirking at the doctor.

He shrugged, “He’s got a point. The food here is awful. Why do you think I always stop in at Granny’s?”

“To stare at Ruby?” Rebekah now smirked at the doctor.

“Okay, enough-” Regina broke up the banter between the three after Graham started laughing, probably angry that there were people who enjoyed Rebekah’s company. “Rebekah needs rest and Henry, I need to get you home. Sheriff, do you mind driving us home or will I need to call a taxi?”

Graham simply nodded his head and then walked over to Rebekah, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Henry was next, getting up on the bed to kiss her cheek. Regina simple narrowed her eyes at Rebekah before leaving.

“You should get some rest.” Dr. Whale said once they were all gone. “Your body needs to heal.”

“Can I have some water before I sleep?” Rebekah asked Dr. Whale and he nodded, leaving the room to get her a fresh cup of water.

When she heard the door creak open, she was surprised to see who was standing in the doorway, “Paige, sweetie…what are you doing here so late?” She asked, watching as the little girl walked into the room, looking down at the floor.

“I asked my Dad to take me when we heard you were in an accident.” She said with a frown, looking up from the floor and at Rebekah’s injuries. “Are you going to die?” She asked in a worried voice.

“No, of course not, sweetie.” Rebekah said, motioning for Paige to come forward. “Just a couple cuts and bruises, that’s all.”

Paige stood next to her bed now, nodding her head but still looking troubled. “I don’t want you to ever die.” She said, grabbing onto Rebekah’s hand. “You’re really nice.”

Rebekah chuckled and squeezed the little girls hand. “Well, now I can _never_ die.” Paige smiled at Rebekah's playfulness, “Besides,” Rebekah said in a whisper, “I still have to take you and Henry on a play-date to his castle.”

Paige beamed at Rebekah and moved forward to hug her tightly, causing Rebekah to wince. “I’m sorry.” Paige apologized, pulling away.

“No, it’s okay, sweetie.” Rebekah assured her. “My body is just a little tired.”

“Ms. Mills,” Rebekah looked up to see Paige’s dad standing in the doorway, smiling at her. “See, Paige, I told you she’d be fine.” He walked over to his daughter, placing his hand on the top of her head. “She was awfully worried about you when we heard the news.”

“I’m fine.” Rebekah assured Paige once again. “Like I told Paige, I have a set play-date for her and Henry – I can’t miss out on that.”

He chuckled, “Alright, Paige. Say goodbye to Ms. Mills, it’s past your bedtime.”

Paige looked back to Rebekah who smiled at the young girl, nodding her head letting her know that she’d be fine. “Bye, Bex.” Paige said, moving forward to kiss Rebekah on the cheek.

Rebekah felt her heart tighten in her chest, feeling an ache she couldn’t quite describe. Paige left and tears filled her eyes, her hand moving to her chest. _Why did she feel so terribly sad?_ Rebekah looked back to the door but Paige was still gone. She was about to look away when she saw someone standing a bit away from her door, peering at her from afar. It was Jefferson. And he looked just as broken as she felt.

Dr. Whale returned to the room with a glass of water for Rebekah and once he was out of the way of her view, Jefferson was gone. And the ache became even worse. Dr. Whale looked at her, seeing the tears falling. “Are you in pain?” He asked.

Rebekah nodded her head and Dr. Whale increased her pain medication.

But the pain didn’t go away. The drugs only helped her fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive any typos/errors/mistakes, I'll try and read-through this chapter again and fix anything I may have missed. 
> 
> The [dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAcbbQ26Kdo) that Jefferson and Rebekah shared.

  


* * *

 

**THE ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

Jefferson had been true to his word – he really went out of his way to make sure that they never found themselves in danger. Rebekah had not needed to save him and months had passed since they left Camelot. And it had made her smile. In private, of course. Because if Jefferson knew how happy it made her to see how far he was willing to go to keep her to stay – well, he might get the wrong idea.

Or the right.

Rebekah felt… _something_ towards Jefferson.

She had spent so long being angry with him, or perhaps…disappointed? Or maybe hurt?

Jefferson was one of the many pawns used to make Regina what she was today. And she knew that there was no changing the past and that if it were possible and they could erase all the events that would lead Regina down the road she took – that Rebekah would have never met Jefferson and that was something that she wouldn’t want to change. Because she cared for him. And her anger was slowly replaced with a different emotion whenever she looked at Jefferson in the passing months.

Yes, Jefferson was charming, and he was handsome, and worldly. But there was more to him than his looks, and charm, and portal jumping. He told her about his past, how he grew up, his adventures, and a few of his friends. He spoke about a man he traveled with (the two of them thieves, of course.) named William. William, Jefferson told her, was actually the older brother of Daniel, the stable boy, and Regina’s first love.

 _“William…”_ Rebekah had said. The Huntsman spoke of a man named William who had overturned Regina’s carriage while she was traveling in the Forest of the Dead and lured her into his trap, a pit he had built so that he could keep her trapped there. Rebekah remembered that the man had died, that Regina had killed him – but she had never known who he truly was, or why he had tried to kill Regina. But Rebekah understood, now.

Rebekah had told Jefferson that she believed that William had been killed by her sister’s hand and watched as his eyes misted over.

 _“He meant something to you?”_ Rebekah had asked upon seeing the sadness in Jefferson’s eyes.

Jefferson had put on a brave face and simply shrugged. _“He was a true friend. Probably the only friend I had ever made that I could truly trust.”_

It had made Rebekah frown. Something must have happened to Jefferson in his life that made it hard for him to trust those around him – even his friends.

Rebekah pretended not to care, reminding him constantly that the only reason she was still with him was because of the debt she owed him. But then something terrible had happened.

They had been back in the Enchanted Forest.

Rebekah had convinced Jefferson that she knew a place, a safe haven, a royal kingdom that was not loyal to Regina. Snow White and Prince Charming.

Her dear friend, Snow White, had found her true love. And Rebekah was so happy for her friend. They would attend Snow and Charming’s wedding, Rebekah longing to go to just one more ball. But, Jefferson had been weary – knowing that not only would they have to keep an eye out for Rumpelstiltskin, but Regina as well. Yet, he agreed to go. Because Rebekah had asked him to.

It wasn’t Regina who found them. (Thought, the Evil Queen had crashed the wedding,) It was Rumpelstiltskin. And instead of grabbing her, he took Jefferson, who at the last second threw his hat to Rebekah, telling her to run. But she…she couldn’t just leave him. And it wasn’t _just_ because of the debt she owed him. It was because she couldn’t bear the thought of anything bad ever happening to Jefferson.

So, she went to Snow and Charming and asked for their help.

Snow was just so happy to see that Rebekah was safe, the woman wrapped her arms around her childhood friend and hugged her tightly. And when Rebekah asked her favor, Snow and her new husband were happy to help.

And together, the three of them went over battle plans to get her portal jumper back. Rebekah changed into leathers that Snow had given to her, and placed Jefferson’s hat atop her head and with Snow Whites army, she lead the way to Rumpelstiltskin’s palace.

“Rebekah, I don’t think Jefferson would want you to do this.” Snow said as they stood in the forest outside of Rumpelstiltskin’s palace. Charming was by her side, speaking with their knights on what they would need to do. “He told you to run.” Snow reminded Rebekah.

But she shook her head defiantly. “No,” She refused to listen. “I won’t leave him.” Snow White’s face softened, and she smiled at Rebekah. Oh, Rebekah knew that smile – she often gave it to her when they were growing up and Snow would catch Rebekah watching some of the Kings knights. Rebekah rolled her eyes, “Don’t even say it, Snow.”

“I didn’t say anything.” She said innocently.

“I _don’t_ like him.” Rebekah stressed. But even she didn’t believe her own words.

“Oh, no. Of course not.” Snow laughed, “You’re just willing to go to war against the evilest creature in all the lands, The _Dark One,_ to save this man who you have no romantic feelings for whatsoever. I’m sure this is a normal occurrence for Rumpelstiltskin – someone waging war against him for someone they don’t even like.”

Rebekah had glared, folding her arms over her chest.

She couldn’t even admit out loud that she may have feelings for Jefferson that leaned more towards romantic – she could barely even think it in her own head! Perhaps it was her way of protecting her heart. Jefferson had lied before – why would she open her heart to a man who might lie to her more? Why would she risk the pain of a heartbreak?

But she needed to save him, because it didn’t matter to her now that Jefferson had lied or that he was a part of making Regina the evil woman she was now – all that mattered was that Jefferson was safe, and that together they would run from this land and never return.

“Are you ready?” Charming asked Rebekah.

“I am.” She replied, lifting her chin as she walked forward on foot while the rest of the army followed behind her on horseback.

Snow White and Charming didn’t know about her failsafe though. If she wasn’t able to get to Jefferson and use the portal to escape – she would trade herself for him.

Rebekah was the one Rumpelstiltskin truly wanted, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

Graham had kept his promise, the next morning Rebekah awoke to the smell fresh baked pastries and a magazine on the table next to her bed. She smiled, seeing that Graham had left her note telling her that he would be back later to check up on her, but that he had not wanted to disrupt her sleep. Rebekah had no idea what time it actually was, but the sun was out and she could see some of the nurses walking around in the hallway. Rebekah wasn’t too hungry, so she decided to read the magazine Graham had selected (National Geographic, not surprising.) But once she was done reading all the articles, Rebekah frowned, not knowing what to do with herself.

What she _needed_ to do was get up and use the bathroom, maybe wash her face a bit, fix her hair. Who was she kidding? It’s not like she was trying to impress anybody. Rebekah moved the covers off of her body, wincing a little at the sharp pain in her side when she got out of bed. Dr. Whale had told her that she had fractured three of her ribs on her right side, which was why she was still hooked up to an IV that would give her pain medication. But she didn’t want to take it. When Dr. Whale had given her some last night, she had the strangest dreams. Rebekah got out of the bed, wanting to stretch her legs, though, it was difficult while she was still hooked up to the IV that dispensed pain meds. Rebekah moved to try and take out her IV but stopped when someone startled her.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Rebekah looked up to see Emma hurrying into the room, rushing to her side to help Rebekah stand a bit better and stop her from taking out her IV. “Are you crazy? Prior to what TV shows lead you to believe – you should never rip out an IV.” Emma scolded her and Rebekah could help but chuckle, which only caused her to wince again at the pain in her side from the intake of too much air. Rebekah groaned, feeling defeated in her efforts to get up. “What are you doing up?” Emma asked, looking around to see if any of the nurses were around to help keep Rebekah in bed. But, the nurses seemed to have moved to a different section of the hospital. “Weren’t you told to stay in bed?”

“It was suggested.” Rebekah said, deciding not to fight Emma and instead sat on the edge of her hospital bed. “But I rarely ever listen to what I’m told to do…or suggested to do.”

Emma huffed, shaking her head. “Well, at least I know where Henry gets his stubbornness from. Or his inability to listen when someone tells him do something – or to not do something.”

Rebekah simply shrugged, smiling a bit. “How is Henry?” She asked.

“He’s okay.” Emma said, walking over to the box of donuts Graham had brought and swiped one, pulling a piece of dough apart and plopping it into her mouth, “He was super worried about you last night. The kid even tried to skip out on school today so he could keep you company but your sister wasn’t going to let that happen.” Emma sat down across from Rebekah in one of the lounge chairs in the room for family members to sleep in if they were to stay overnight. “How are your ribs healing?”

“Eh,” Rebekah said, moving her hand to her side only to wince again from putting too much pressure on her broken ribs.

“Ashley barely had a scratch on her – how the hell did you end up in worse shape than she did?” Emma asked.

Rebekah couldn’t help but give into a light chuckle, not wanting to cause any pain. “-I kinda went full mom on her.” She admitted.

“Full mom?” Emma arched her brow.

Rebekah moved her arm out, demonstrating the good old ‘mom move’ where when someone slams on the breaks while in the car and their child is in the front seat, their hand automatically goes out in front of the child to protect them from injury.

Emma chuckled, understanding what Rebekah meant now. “I had a boyfriend who used to do that – except I was the one driving.” That made Rebekah smile. Emma hummed a little, taking another bite of the donut. “These are _so_ good. Who brought you them?”

“Graham.”

Emma laughed, “Cops and their donuts.” Rebekah moved forward to grab herself one and Emma quickly got up and grabbed the box for her when she saw her struggling. “Here,” She opened the box, showing Rebekah her selection and then set it down on the little tray next to Rebekah.

“Aww,” Rebekah said with a little smile as she saw that Graham had put in one of her most favorite donuts. It was shaped as a gingerbread man with chocolate frosting and M&M’s for the eyes and lips. “My favorite.”

Emma looked down at the donut and made a face, “That just screams diabetes.” Rebekah stuck her tongue out at Emma who smiled in response . Rebekah picked up the donut only to spot something tucked away under it in the folds of the box. A folded-up note. She smiled, knowing that it must be from Jefferson.

“Emma, will you get me some water?” She asked, “Dr. Whale set it down over there last night.” Rebekah pointed towards the door where there was another small serving table with a jug of water.

“You want some fresh water?” She asked.

Rebekah smiled politely and nodded her head, “Yes, please.” Emma grabbed the jug and went to go fill it, and once she was gone, Rebekah quickly pulled the note out and hid it under the blankets on the bed. Emma came back quickly with the jug of fresh water as well as a new cup for Rebekah, who sat on the bed picking at the M&M’s on her donut and plopping them in her mouth.

Henry’s birth mother poured Rebekah a glass of cold water and handed it over before she moved back to the lounge chair. “I have a question.” Emma said and Rebekah kinked her brow as she drank her water, hearing the slight hesitance in Emma’s tone. Almost as if she were afraid to ask the question. “Are you and,” She started to say but quickly waved her hand and shook her head, “Never mind. It’s not important.”

“Your face says differently.” Rebekah smiled at Emma, “What’s up?”

“Graham offered me a job at the police station.” Emma told Rebekah.

“That’s great, Emma!” Rebekah said happily, thrilled that Emma was putting down roots in Storybrooke for Henry.

“Yeah,” Emma drew the word out again. “Which is why I wanted to know if you and…Graham?” She didn’t finish the question, but it was obvious what she was asking.

“Oh, no. Not at all.” Rebekah said, taking a bite of her donut. “I mean, he’s handsome and charming and have you seen his eyes?” She said causing Emma to roll her eyes, “But no. He’s like an older brother to me.” Emma nodded her head, looking down at her lap. “Why? Are you interested in Graham?”

“No!” Emma said quickly, “No. I, he’s just flirty and if I were to take the job he offered and you two were together, I wouldn’t want you to think that I was trying to get with him.”

Rebekah tried her hardest not to laugh, but she couldn’t hold it in. The pain in her side was worth it though, seeing Emma stammer over her ‘not liking’ Graham. “Yeah, he is a bit of a flirt. But, as I said, he’s like a brother to me.”

_He’s also sleeping with my sister._

But Rebekah didn’t want to tell Emma that. Regina didn’t even know that Rebekah knew hers and the Sheriffs dirty little secret – if she told Emma, it might get back to Regina. And Hell hath no fury like Regina Mills while she was angry and Rebekah. Besides, it was clear that Graham was interested in Emma – and it wouldn’t be the worst thing if they were to get together. Graham would be free of Regina, and that was nice for anyone.

Emma nodded, but didn’t say anything else about Graham, instead, she told Rebekah about how Ashley was doing and what the town was up to – she told her the time, which was nice. It was late afternoon, so Rebekah had been asleep for quite some time now. When it started to get closer to Henry getting out of school, Emma left Rebekah to go pick him up so she could take him out before his mandatory therapy sessions.

“Give him a kiss for me,” Rebekah had said and Emma was clearly uncomfortable by what Rebekah was asking.

“Yeah, uh – I’ll pass along that.” She said awkwardly.

Rebekah understood that affection was hard for Emma – and showing affection to the son she had put up for adoption was hard as well. So, if Emma weren’t to give him a kiss on the head for Rebekah, she wouldn’t hold it against her. When Emma was gone, Rebekah pulled the note out from under her blankets and quickly unfolded it so she could read what Jefferson had written her.

 

 

 

 _Bex,_  
_You don’t need to apologize. Just know that I am here and I am waiting._  
_-Jefferson_

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t long. And it was a little bit confusing. But Rebekah found it oddly comforting. She traced her finger over the words he had written and closed her eyes for a moment.

“Rebekah?” She opened her eyes and saw Dr. Whale was standing by the door. “How are you feeling?” He asked, walking into the room. Rebekah folded up the piece of paper and shoved it under the blankets again. “You slept for quite a while.”

“I’m feeling better.” She lied. And Dr. Whale could see that she was lying, given the raise of his brows and his skeptical expression. “Okay, I’m not feeling one hundred percent better. My ribs still hurt.”

He chuckled, “Well, they don’t heal overnight, unfortunately. It’s going to be about six weeks of being very careful and icing your side numerous times a day.”

“When can I go home?” Rebekah asked Dr. Whale.

He frowned. “I’d like you to stay until the end of the week.” Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him and he smiled, “But – if I were to do that you’d probably try and escape.” He teased causing Rebekah to nod her head, agreeing with him. “-So, if you don’t want to stay a week, you have to agree to stay until tomorrow evening, and then I will let you be released.”

It was another night and another day in the damn hospital bed. But it was better than staying an entire week.

“Deal?” Dr. Whale asked.

“Deal.” Rebekah agreed.

“Good.” Dr. Whale asked. “Now, I am going to head out to grab a bite to eat at Granny’s – would you like me to pick you up something to eat or are you good with your donuts?” He pointed to the box full of sugary treats.

“Tea!” Rebekah requested. “Granny knows my order.” Dr. Whale chuckled and nodded his head, “Thank you, Doc.” She smiled as he walked out of her room.

Rebekah moved herself back into her bed, pulling the covers over her and hiding the note from Jefferson under her pillow and closed her eyes. A bit more sleep wouldn’t kill her. And it wasn’t like she had company or something to keep her entertained.

Her dreams would have to do that for her.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

 

“I’d like to say I didn’t see this coming,” Rumpelstiltskin giggled as he walked up to Rebekah, “But, _I did._ ” He raised his hand, revealing an eye – a seer’s eye.

“And what is the outcome?” Rebekah asked, one hand on her hip. “I think I’m at a disadvantage since I never killed a seer and stole her sight.”

Rumpelstiltskin clapped his hands and giggled again, “Well, I could always teach you how.”

She glared, “After what you turned my sister into?” She let out a harsh laugh, “Do you honestly think I would _ever_ practice the dark arts? Let alone have you be my teacher?” Rebekah raised her brows, not amused in the slightest. He continued to smile and Rebekah glared, “And besides; Cora already had you test my blood to see if I had the gift – and I don’t.”

She reminded him, letting him know that she knew about the test Cora had him do.

“Smart one, you are.” Rumpelstiltskin said, looking at the army behind Rebekah. “And it seems – willing to do anything to get back your beloved.”

“He’s not my beloved – I owe him a debt.” Rebekah corrected Rumpelstiltskin, not because she wanted to deny her feelings, but because she didn’t want that monster using them against her. “And I intend to keep it.”

“Oh, and you will.” He said, walking circles around Rebekah. She hissed in pain when she felt him yank a piece of her hair, she looked at him and watched as he pinched it between his fingers. He then held out his empty hand and a small bottle appeared with a cloud of purple smoke. Inside of it, there was already another strand of hair, and when he dropped in her own strand of hair, the two intertwined and began to glow.

“What is that?” Rebekah demanded an answer. He simply giggled and her anger got the best of her, she reached for her dagger and held it to his throat. “I don’t know what kind of magic or spell you are trying to create – but if you do not bring me Jefferson, I will-”

“Kill me?” He grinned, teeth gold and rotten. “Oh, I’m sorry, dearie. You’d need a different dagger to do that!” Rebekah felt the dagger leave her hand, disappearing with another purple cloud and suddenly Rumpelstiltskin was holding the dagger in his hand. Rebekah could hear the horses running down the hill, Snow and Charming shouting commands to their army when they saw she was in danger. Rumpelstiltskin grinned and Rebekah knew that no matter how strong Snow and Charming’s army was – they would never be able to defeat the monster in front of her. So, she held up her hand up in the air, telling them to stop. It took a moment, but the sound of the army nearing stopped, and she could only hear the sound of restless horses wanting to move forward.

“I’m willing to trade places with Jefferson.” Rebekah told the man. “I’m the one you wanted from the start – that’s why you had Jefferson rescue me from my sister. Let him go and I will gladly trade places with him.”

Rumpelstiltskin grinned again and tucked Rebekah’s dagger into his coat and then raised his hand, pressing his thumb and middle finger together and snapped. Jefferson fell on the ground at her feet. He looked up at her with wide eyes, completely shocked that he was looking up at her. She smiled softly at him before swallowing hard. His eyes met her and those beautiful blue eyes became panicked.

“No!” Jefferson said, knowing what she must have done. She stepped around Jefferson only to have him reach at her leg, trying to stop her from going any closer to Rumpelstiltskin. “Rebekah, don’t!”

“I paid my debt to you.” Rebekah said, looking down at him.

“ _Please_!” He begged, standing up to go after her. But Rumpelstiltskin created an invisible barrier between them, one that Jefferson could not cross.

Rebekah forced herself to look away from Jefferson and to Rumpelstiltskin. He was still grinning, and then he started to giggle again. “I’m glad you find this so amusing.” She glared, trying to keep her tears at bay.

“No, my dearie, I find something else amusing – though, you thinking that I’d keep you as my prisoner is quite funny.” He giggled again. “I got what I wanted.” He reached for her hair, bringing it to his nose and inhaling deeply. “You and my old friend Jefferson are free to go – his debt has been paid.”

She didn’t understand, but she never got the chance to ask him what he meant, or why he was letting them go, the Dark One vanished.

Rebekah felt her shoulder being grabbed, and soon enough, she was spun around and suddenly she was pressed against Jefferson’s chest and his arms encircled around her middle tightly. The barrier had disappeared just as Rumpelstiltskin had, “I told you to run.” His voice was harsh, but he kept holding onto her.

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “I owed you a debt.” Rebekah replied and he tensed, so Rebekah moved her arms to hold onto him as well, hugging him back just as tight as he was hugging her. They didn’t pull apart until Snow shouted her name, that was when they saw the woman and her husband running up to them.

“You have to leave!” Snow told Rebekah in one quick breath. “Word has reached Regina that you’re in this realm – she could appear at any moment!”

Rebekah quickly took off the top hat and set it on the ground, spinning it to create a portal. Rebekah looked to Snow, “Thank you. For everything.” She wished they had more time, that they could have a proper goodbye or send off, but she and Jefferson needed to leave.

“Be happy, Rebekah.” Snow said.

She nodded again and then felt her cheeks warm when Jefferson moved his hand to link with hers, his thumb rubbing against the back of her palm. Rebekah smiled at Snow one more time before she and Jefferson jumped through the portal, leaving the Enchanted Forest before Regina could find them.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

Jefferson had gone to see Rebekah. He saw her with their daughter, watched as she clutched onto her chest above her heart after their Grace had kissed her cheek and said goodbye. He watched as tears fell down her face and couldn’t stop his own tears from falling too.

He thought that maybe Rebekah had it easier not having her memories of their family but seeing the heartbreak on her face and then confusion as to why she was feeling that way was even worse than remembering. Because Jefferson could cling to his memories to get him through the dark days. But Rebekah had no idea who Grace was, and why it hurt so badly to say goodbye to their daughter.

Because she wasn’t their daughter in this world, at least, not to Rebekah.

She must have been so confused, not understanding her own emotions. And Jefferson wanted nothing more than to hold her in that moment. But when she caught his eye, he froze. There was nothing he could say or do to soothe her. She had that look in her eyes that let Jefferson know that there was nothing that could possibly console her. Before, he would try anyways. He’d hold her and press kisses to her head until her body would relax. But when he pulled away, she still had the same expression. And he knew that as much as she loved him and he loved her – her sadness was just something he couldn’t cure with tight embraces and sweet kisses. Rebekah would just need to feel that sadness until she was able to push through it all. And afterwards she’d come up to him and press her lips to his in a long kiss and whisper to him that she loved him, and how she was so thankful he had rescued her.

Rebekah didn’t remember that he rescued her – and she barely knew him. If he ran up to her and took her in his arms to hold her – she’d be even more confused, and it may cause her to grow even more sad. And there wouldn’t be a moment for her to realize that Jefferson loved her and had rescued her from her sister, because in Storybrooke, they were strangers.

So, he hid until she fell asleep and went into her room and sat next to her bedside and held her hand. He pressed soft kisses to her knuckles, closing his eyes as he moved her hand to his cheek, finally being able to feel her touch again after so long without it.

But he dropped it the moment the door slammed shut and Regina was at her sister’s bedside immediately. _“You have got to be kidding me!”_ She hissed. _“Do you not remember our conversation, Jefferson?”_

 _“I just wanted to make sure she was okay.”_ He said. Jefferson knew it was a risk to come – but so was writing to her. And he had done that. Jefferson just needed to see her in person to make sure she was fine, that she was safe, that Regina hadn’t done anything to her. And then he saw her with their Grace and knew that he should leave immediately – but he couldn’t. He just needed to hold her, even if it was just holding her hand while she slept. Which she did, quite soundly. Jefferson had thought about pressing a kiss to her lips, hoping that somehow, it’d wake her from her curse.

But he remembered Regina’s threat. She had her heart; and if that wicked woman ever found out that Rebekah was awake, she’d crush her heart. And then Grace would be without a mother. And that was not fair to their sweet girl.

 _“I told you to stay away.”_ She said, her tone serious. _“Or would you like to suffer the consequences?”_ She remined him of the threat she had made against Grace.

He shook his head, _“I don’t believe you’d hurt your niece – she’s innocent, and even you aren’t that cold hearted.”_

Regina had chuckled darkly, _“I killed my own father to create this curse.”_

She was truly evil, no empathy towards anyone but herself. She had killed her father, Rebekah’s father, a man who she loved so much. Rebekah used to speak about him during the first few months that they were traveling the realms, hopping through portals. And the way she spoke about her father just showed Jefferson how big her heart truly was and got a glimpse of what it might be like to be loved by Rebekah by listening to the way she spoke about Henry Mills.

A man who Regina had named her adoptive son after. The man she had killed to create this hellish curse. _“Stay away from Rebekah. If you don’t, I promise I will make you suffer.”_

He left, looking down at Rebekah one last time before glaring at her older sister. _“When this curse is broken – I hope you find yourself far away from here. Because Rebekah will be wanting vengeance.”_

Regina had smirked, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

Rebekah had passion. Sometimes that passion had fire – if someone were to hurt the ones she loved, she wouldn’t sleep until justice was served. Jefferson learned that before they had even shared their first kiss. He got captured and Rebekah had come with an army to get him back. Back to her. No one had ever cared about Jefferson enough to do something like that. And that’s when he realized what he should have realized before; Rebekah Mills was his one true love. She wasn’t just a way to pay his debt, she wasn’t the pest who could’ve got the both of them killed, she wasn’t the girl who had rescued him from being beheaded by King Arthur, she wasn’t just some girl he had growing feelings for. She was the love of his life, his true love, his happily ever after. And he swore that he’d make her realize that he was hers too, no matter how long it took.

And he had.

But he would stay away. Because the curse wasn’t broken and Regina was still very much in charge. He couldn’t go against her knowing that it may cost Rebekah her life. That was just a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

He decided to stay away.

That was until he heard a loud boom and his house began to shake violently.

And before he even realized it; Jefferson was in his car on his way to the hospital to make sure that Rebekah was safe.

He couldn’t let her go. He had done it once before because he had made a promise to his wife to stay with their daughter. But he refused to lose her again. Jefferson just had to be much more careful when it came to visiting Rebekah, and that would mean paying off a few people.

It didn’t matter to him, money wasn’t important. Rebekah was. And she always would be.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

“You stayed.” Jefferson said, the two of them sitting by the fireplace in Victor Frankenstein’s mansion. He watched her look down at her hands, not looking him in the eyes. It made him smile, oddly enough. Rebekah could have stayed in the last realm they had portal jumped to while they fled to escape Regina. But when Jefferson spoke of going to stay with Victor, Rebekah had told him that she would go along too. It was not her asking his permission – it was her _telling_ him that she was going whether he liked it or not. And he felt his heart hammer against his chest when she stole the hat off the top of his head and placed it down on the ground, spinning it to create the portal. And then she grabbed his hand and looked over at him and uttered the word; _together._ He was speechless but nodded his head and jumped with her.

He didn’t understand why she chose to stay – or maybe he did. Rebekah might not know why she stayed with him, but Jefferson was starting to understand.

He was in love with Rebekah. And it wasn’t just young first love – it was more than that. Jefferson was becoming aware that Rebekah was not just some young woman who he fancied, but she was _the one._ His true love. She didn’t realize it – yet. But he was determined to prove it to her. Because if she felt just a sliver of what he felt for her, Rebekah wouldn’t fight it.

The man knew she was stubborn but looked forward to opening her eyes to the truth.

“Why do you think he took a strand of my hair?” Rebekah asked, ignoring his previous statement. He forced himself not to laugh – he had grown to realize whenever Rebekah did not want to answer a question – or if she was afraid of where the conversation was going, she’d change the subject. Rebekah moved her body to mirror his and continued on with her question, “He placed it in a little bottle with another strand of hair.”

 _His_ hair.

“Perhaps it was a test?” He said.

Jefferson knew the test – place two hairs together and if they connect together and create a glow; the two people were destined for the other, it was a part of true loves magic. He was right. And he couldn’t help but smile.

“A test for what? To see if I have magic?” Jefferson didn’t answer, he only smiled at her. She raised her brow up at him, tilting her head a bit. “What aren’t you telling me?” She asked, “I’m not going to turn into some sort of animal, am I?” Rebekah said, smiling at Jefferson.

He laughed and shook his head, “No, I don’t believe he’ll turn you into an animal. But you’d make a lovely little doe.” Jefferson smirked.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned her body away from his and towards the fire place. “You’d tell me if I was in danger, right?” She kept her eyes on the fire.

“Yes.” Jefferson told her. “But you’re not in any danger, love.”

Rebekah peered over at him, amusement in her eyes, her brow lifting yet again. “A new pet-name?” She teased. Jefferson laughed and nodded his head. She smiled and then shrugged her shoulders, “I guess it’s better than _princess._ ”

Jefferson smiled, watching Rebekah throughout the rest of the night as they dined with Victor, and when they went off to their separate bedrooms, he lingered at her door after she had already gone inside. He had wanted to kiss her – but he decided that their first kiss would be initiated by Rebekah. Because he would not force her into realizing her feelings for him, he wanted her to get there on her own.

But once she did finally kiss him? Oh, he swore he would never stop.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

Rebekah woke up to a thunderous sound and the floors below her shaking, the glass of water on the table next to her bed shattering as it hit the floor, and the bed rocking forward. She gripped onto the sides of the bed until the shaking stopped. That’s when people in the hospital started running around, shouting orders and igniting a panic in Rebekah. What had happened? Did they just have an earthquake? Her entire life – Rebekah had never experienced an earth quake! And she did _not_ like the feeling of one. A nurse came into her bedroom, a worried look on her face.

“Miss Mills, are you okay?” She asked, moving to check Rebekah’s vitals.

“I’m fine,” Rebekah said, looking past the woman to see more people running through the hospital. “-What happened? Do we need to evacuate?” She asked.

“No,” The nurse said, but she didn’t sound very sure. “No, and I’m not sure what happened, but I’ve heard some say there was some sort of explosion.”

“An explosion?” Rebekah said in a gasp. “Are you sure?”

A male nurse came in, Rebekah recognized him as one of Ruby’s many suitors. “-It was an explosion – and now there’s a sink hole.”

“Where?” Rebekah asked.

The male nurse ignored her and continued talking about how Ruby was at the sinkhole now and he was going over with the ambulances to see if anyone had been injured from the explosion. They both left and Rebekah scrunched her face up in anger. She needed to know more than they were telling her. Where was the explosion? What caused it?

She understood that it had just happened, but this whole thing worried her. Rebekah needed to get in touch with her family, to see if Henry was safe. Rebekah got out of bed, wincing a little at the pain and moved over to the chair where her overnight bag was that Emma had brought for her.

“Not so fast,” Rebekah groaned as Dr. Whale caught her trying to leave. “I thought we made a deal.”

“Aren’t you needed elsewhere?” Rebekah huffed, going through her bag. “-Do you really need to be in my room right now? There was just an explosion and I’m sure they could use your help over there.”

Dr. Whale chuckled at her snark, “Regina called. She wants me to stay at the hospital in case there are any people hurt – it’s easier to treat someone in the OR, rather than on scene.”

Rebekah turned to look at Dr. Whale, “Ye have little faith in yourself, Whale.” She smiled, but her words caused him to frown and it made her raise her brow. He was always one to laugh at her jokes – and she hadn’t meant it as an insult. No, there was something he wasn’t telling her. “-Is Henry okay?” She asked, feeling panic rising in her chest at the thought of him being hurt.

“Yes.” He said quickly, hearing the panic in her voice. “-He was with Dr. Hopper during the explosion.”

“So why are you acting so weird?” Rebekah questioned. If it wasn’t Henry…that left one person in Rebekah’s family who might have been injured. “Is it Regina?” She didn’t sound as concerned about her sister possibly being hurt compared to her panicked voice when she asked if Henry was okay.

“She’s safe.”

So, why was he acting so strange? Oh, that awful woman. Rebekah understood why Dr. Whale was staying in the hospital and _why_ he was in her room right now. “She asked you to keep an eye on me, didn’t she?” He didn’t answer. Which was answer enough. “Okay, I’m leaving.” Rebekah told Whale in a state of irritation. “I’m signing myself out and the only way you are going to make me stay is if you strap me down to this bed – I am _not_ going to be held captive here because Regina wants to control my life!” She huffed in anger, pulling out a pair of clean clothes. “-I bet she was the one to tell you to make me stay a week, didn’t she? What was going to happen tomorrow when you were supposed to release me, Whale?” Rebekah turned to face him, narrowing her eyes at him. “-Were you going to make up some medical excuse for me to stay?”

Dr. Whale sighed, rubbing above his brow. “Yes, that was the plan.” He admitted. There was no use in lying to Rebekah – she would get the real answers out of him. “But, I was going to speak with your sister and tell her that it would be easier for you to heal in your own home.”

“She doesn’t care if I heal or not, Whale. This is about control! And I refuse to let that woman control me any longer.” Rebekah looked at him but before he could reply, a nurse came in.

“-You’re needed on the fifth floor.”

Whale inhaled deeply and looked to the nurse, “Fine. But you stay with her. Do not let her leave.”

“I will.” The nurse said and when Rebekah opened her mouth to yell at her, she saw someone standing in the hallway, a finger pressed to his lips telling her not to say anything. Jefferson. He was here again. She fought to urge to smile and looked to Dr. Whale.

“You can’t keep me here forever.” She told him. When she looked to the hallway again, Jefferson was out of sight. “Go on,” She motioned to the door, “Go save lives while I’m kept a prisoner.”

He sighed, “I am sorry, Rebekah.”

She felt a little guilty watching him leave, knowing that he believed she was still angry at him. She was, but if she acted as if everything was fine – he’d suspect something was up. And then he wouldn’t leave. Dr. Whale was a big boy, Rebekah being slightly rude to him was something he’d get over. The nurse walked over to her, “I’ll shut the blinds in the room to keep you from not being able to sleep from all the chaos outside. I’ll check in,” She looked at her watch, “Every fifteen minutes.” _No,_ Rebekah did not want to go to sleep – she wanted to go see Jefferson.

And just like that, he slipped into the room.

The nurse looked over at Jefferson, “I’ll try and give you a heads up if the Mayor comes – but if she finds out, I had no part in this.” She said and Rebekah watched as Jefferson handed her cash. She looked to him with wide eyes. He had paid the woman so he could see her? For some odd reason, it made her heart race and her body warm at the thought of Jefferson going so far just to see her.

The nurse left and Rebekah looked at Jefferson in silence. “You’re here.” She finally said.

He nodded, almost looking scared. “I am.”

“Why?” She whispered.

It took a while for him to answer, but he kept his eyes on hers the entire time. “I needed to make sure you were safe.”

Rebekah nodded, not really knowing what to say. He came to check on her, and it made her insides warm and her heart race, but she didn’t understand why – and if she showed him just how happy his words had made her; he might find her odd. “I got your note.” She said instead, changing the subject.

Jefferson smiled, as if he were in on something she didn’t understand. Some sort of inside joke that she was unaware of. “I’m glad the Sheriff was able to deliver.”

She smiled, looking down at the ground, not knowing what to say. “Y’know, if Regina finds you here – she’ll probably put a hit out on you.” Rebekah teased and looked back up at him but he swallowed hard at her words. “That was a joke.” She clarified, seeing how uneasy he was becoming.

He nodded, his smile forced. “I know.”

“Are you sure?” She kinked her brow, smiling a little to try and give him a little bit of ease. “I mean, it wasn’t my best joke – but I’ve told worse before,” She said and that got a real chuckle out of Jefferson. The sound of him laughing made her so happy, “See?” Rebekah grinned.

He bit down hard on his lower lip as he looked at Rebekah, “Let’s get out of here.” Jefferson said suddenly, his eyes warm and smile enchanting.

Rebekah couldn’t help but let out a nervous little chuckle, “Where?” She asked anyway, instead of telling him he was mad for even suggesting they leave.

“Wherever you want. We’ll go. _Together._ ”

Rebekah felt something inside her stir at his word choice. _Together._ Why did it sound so familiar to her? Even the way he said it, the sound of his voice, it was as if she were able to hear him say it a hundred other times in her head. Rebekah looked away from him, still not understanding her own emotions at that moment.

Her head screamed a reminder that if she were to leave right now with Jefferson, Regina would come after her, she’d find them together, and she’d never allow her to see Henry again.

And yet,

“My apartment.” Rebekah told him. If she simply went back to her apartment, Regina would show up there and see that she was alright, that she hadn’t run off with a man she deemed dangerous – that Rebekah was safe from whatever harm Regina believed Jefferson would cause her.

Jefferson blinked in surprise, almost as if he didn’t think she’d take up his offer.

She smiled, using her finger to motion for him to turn around so that she could change into her own clothes and out of the hospital gown. He did as she told him and Rebekah quickly dressed and gathered her things. The young woman left first, going down to check herself out of the hospital and then started her walk to her apartment.

Jefferson would stay back and, in an hour, he’d come to her apartment. He had protested, not wanting Rebekah to walk all the way to her apartment while she was still in pain. But he seemed to know that arguing with Rebekah when she had already made up her mind was pointless.

 _What the hell are you thinking?_ Rebekah scolded herself as she walked up the stairs to her apartment floor. _You invite a man you hardly know back to your apartment…for what? Scrabble?_ She shook her own thoughts away and pulled out her keys, hands shaking as she fiddled with the lock.

Rebekah closed the door, pressing her back against it after she locked it. She took in a deep breath only to wince in pain. But she still felt like she needed to take in another deep breath to calm herself. Instead, she closed her eyes. Why was she so nervous?

_You know why._

He was handsome, he was kind, and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue Rebekah had ever seen before. She was attracted to Jefferson and she was quite sure he was attracted to her as well. So, inviting a man over to your place at night probably wasn’t the smartest idea when she constantly caught her eyes lingering to his lips whenever he’d speak.

Rebekah opened her eyes and saw what a mess she had left her apartment and frantically began to clean up before Jefferson came over.

 _Be smart,_ she thought.

No matter how handsome Jefferson was or how blue his eyes were or the strange connection she felt towards him – Her relationship with Henry was on the line if Regina were to catch them.

_Be very, very smart._

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Victor?” Rebekah asked, walking into the study. They had been staying with the Doctor for nearly a month now. They could have continued to portal jump – but Rebekah had asked to stay in one place for more than a week. Jefferson had surprisingly agreed with her. And she found it odd, seeing as for the last few years all he had ever done was jump from place to place, never staying in one land for long. Each morning she woke up, she expected to find a note from him telling her that he couldn’t handle staying any longer, and that he had left her behind.

But he had yet to do that.

Each morning she’d come downstairs and find Jefferson and Victor having breakfast.

There was no note this morning, but she hadn’t found either of the men in the kitchen. It made her palms sweat and Rebekah could hear her pulse beating loudly in her ears, but she pushed her legs forward and searched the mansion until she found Jefferson.

The man looked up from the book he was reading, and though in this land everything was in black and white, Rebekah could see him perfectly colored. She could see his dark brown hair and his grey-ish blue eyes, the color of his skin. Perhaps it was just from memory? But in this world of black and white, she still saw Jefferson in color. He smiled when her saw her, shutting his book and standing up. “He had to go across the mountains to the nearest town.” He explained.

“Oh,” Rebekah said, looking down at her feet when Jefferson made his way over to her. “I, he, how long will he be gone?” She asked, stammering over her own words – not really knowing what to say or ask.

“Two, three days.” Jefferson answered her. He was standing in front of her now, her eyes still on the floor when his pointy leather shoes came into view. “Did you need something?”

“No,” Rebekah told him, finally looking up at him. “I just,” She cleared her throat, still not knowing what to say. Because lately, the way she would catch Jefferson watching her, the way he looked at her – it was enough to make her flesh break out in a shiver, her stomach would clench and her cheeks would burn. He had looked at her like this before, she believed. But now? She couldn’t just playfully roll her eyes at his flirtations or lingering gazes.

Now – Rebekah would flush red and feel something fluttering in her stomach while her heart raced.

She forced a smile, trying to pretend she wasn’t feeling the way she was, “Who will cook for us?” Rebekah said and Jefferson grinned down at her.

“I do know how to cook.” He said, still grinning.

Rebekah raised her brows at that, pleasantly surprised. “And after how long we’ve been together – you’re just now telling me this?” _Together._ Jefferson was now the one to raise his brows in amusement, his smile so bright it might blind anyone one else. “Traveling.” Rebekah quickly corrected herself. “Traveling together.”

He chuckled and began to walk around her, circling her like she was prey. “Well, we haven’t been together… _traveling_ ,” Jefferson smirked as he passed her briefly, “for too long. Surely we don’t know every single thing about one another,” He was behind her now, fingers running down the length of her arm until his fingers intertwined with hers, “-Hidden talents,” Jefferson spun Rebekah around causing her to laugh as he placed his hand up, bowing slightly and inviting her to dance. She grinned and bowed back to him before pressing her hand against his, “I have many hidden talents.” He grinned as led Rebekah in the dance.

“And where did you learn this hidden talent?” She asked, switching their positions so that she was now leading. It was a dance she had learned as a little girl after Regina had married the King. Jefferson laughed, shaking his head but allowed her to do so, only to take the lead once more after surprising her by lifting her up in the air, slowly lowering her back so her feet could touch the floor once more. Rebekah took in a shaky breath when he dipped her, his hand resting on the back of her head as he did so. Jefferson pulled her back to him and the two continued on with their dance. Rebekah kept her eyes glued to Jefferson’s as she swallowed hard but continued on with what she had been saying earlier, “Did you learn this dance from sneaking into castles throughout all the realms to fool the royals so you could steal their treasures?” She smirked, trying to keep a calm composure while her heart beat at a dangerously high speed.

There was no music playing in the house, but Rebekah could hear the instruments playing in her head, she could imagine people around them dancing as well. It wasn’t possible – but it all felt so real.

“Perhaps,” He told her as he lifted his hand up so she could twirl under him. “Or maybe I was taught this as a boy.”

Rebekah bit down on her lower lip when he hoisted her up, his hand resting on her belly while he slowly spun them. His hand moved off of her stomach and up to her cheek, just as her hand moved to rest on the side of his neck while they continued on with the dance.

When the dance was over and the music playing in her head slowly quieted, Jefferson held onto her hand as he got on his knee, bowing his head to her. Rebekah felt her breath catch in her throat when he placed his lips to her open palm. His head lifted and he looked up at her before he rose to his feet.

“Impressed?” He asked once he was looking down at her again.

She nodded wordlessly, her eyes locking with his. Jefferson smiled softly down at her, his hand moving to her cheek to cup it, his thumb now rubbing against her soft skin. Rebekah opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

“Bex,” He said her name in a soft whisper.

And she couldn’t help herself. Rebekah slowly moved forward, standing up on her toes to reach him as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss. When he kissed her back, Rebekah quickly pulled away from him, realizing what had just happened, her fingers now pressed to her lips that had just been kissing his. “I’m sorry,” She apologized as she shook her head, “I shouldn’t have-” He stopped her from saying anything further when his lips silenced hers.

When the kiss was over, and she slowly pulled her lips away from his, Jefferson moved down so he could press his forehead against hers. “Don’t ever apologize for kissing me, Bex.” He whispered, voice rougher than it had been before, and it made her smile. So, Rebekah used her tongue to wet her lips and looked up at him before she pressed her lips to his again, and she felt his lips curve into a smile against her own.

Rebekah had no idea how Jefferson had learned how to dance, and it didn’t matter. Because they were lost in their own little world and the music was playing in her head again and her stomach was leaping around inside her and Jefferson had pulled her closer to him and her arms circled around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

She wished that the moment would last forever. Or that _this_ was her first kiss. Because it was the most magical feeling she had ever felt in her entire life.

And she swore to herself that she would never forget it.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

It was morning.

When Rebekah had opened her door last night, it was Regina on the other side and not Jefferson. The woman had barged in like a wildfire, telling Rebekah that she needed to go back to the hospital to be monitored. But, Rebekah refused. She told Regina that she knew the truth – that Regina had wanted Dr. Whale to keep her at the hospital for much longer than she needed to stay.

Regina had denied it, but still asked if Dr. Whale had been the one to tell Rebekah the _‘lie’_.

Rebekah told Regina that her question only proved her suspicion. Because she didn’t want to throw Whale under the bus, even if he had tried to keep her in the hospital longer than she needed to be. Regina stayed and interrogated Rebekah for a solid hour, and that was when she realized that Jefferson must have seen Regina go into her building – that, or he stood her up. She’d like to believe it was him seeing Regina.

Her sister had stayed for another hour and gave Rebekah a bottle of pain killers and was instructed to only take one before bed. It was the only way Regina would leave. But after the hour was up and Regina had left, Jefferson never came to her door. So, she went to bed after taking just one of her pain meds and tried to push back the hurt she felt caused by Jefferson not coming by.

And when she woke up that morning, all she felt was real, physical pain.

Maybe she should have stayed in the hospital?

Her body ached and she could barely drag herself out of bed when she heard someone knocking on her front door. “Coming!” She grumbled, still in the clothes she had worn the night before when she left the hospital. The sun was bright in her apartment and Rebekah shielded the light with her hand.

Her entire body ached, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her bed and sleep for the rest of the day. But the knocking continued. Once she was at the door, the ache from her broken ribs was nearly unbearable, the pain making her feel like she was about to get sick. But she managed to open the door. Rebekah looked up to see Jefferson standing on the other side of the door. He smiled, and then she fell to the ground and everything drifted away into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. What's going on with Rebekah? Did Regina do something to her? Is she having complications from the car crash? This was only part one of OUAT episode 1x05. Much more to come? Also - THEY SHARED THEIR FIRST KISS! Tell me what you guys thought! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went into this chapter saying it was gonna be the shortest one but I have no self control and that did not happen. I apologize for how long it is! But there was a lot of stuff I needed to put in this chapter! 
> 
> Please forgive any typos/errors/mistakes I may have made. I'll try and do another read-through to fix anything I might have messed up!

  


* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

“Rebekah?” She could hear Jefferson saying her name, “Can you hear me?”

 _“I love you so much, Rebekah.”_ His voice was an echo now, as if she were recalling a distant memory of a time that didn’t exist.

She felt her head pounding, everything was so loud in her head.

_“Don’t try and rescue me again, do you hear me? There’s too much at stake now.”_

She had said that. It was her voice in her head. But when had she said that?

_“I love you so much. But I need you to protect her now. Promise me that you’ll never miss a tea party, okay? And tell her I love her every day.”_

None of it made sense. The voices in her head, Jefferson’s, her own voice – how was it possible that she was hearing conversation between the two of them that they had never had. Rebekah had never said those words to Jefferson, it didn’t make sense.

Her eyes were closed and her head was spinning, she could feel herself being lifted up, she mumbled Jefferson’s name when she was pressed down against something soft. _Don’t leave._

Had she asked him not to leave? Or had he asked her not to leave?

“Stay with me.”

A hand was pressed to her face, warm, comforting, familiar. She was too hot, her whole body felt like it was in flames – she needed to cool down.

“Hold on, okay?”

Everything felt off, she could hear Jefferson, she had felt his hand on her face only to have it move to her forehead. Something was happening – something had gone wrong.

“I don’t feel so good.” That was her own voice, she was trying to open her eyes but they felt so heavy in that moment. “Too hot.”

She was being lifted again and the next thing she felt was water. Not cold, not hot, lukewarm. Her jeans from the day before clung to her body from the wet and not long after, Rebekah felt water being poured in her hair after her head had been gently moved back, the water was then poured against her neck, and down her chest, on her arms and down her back. Rebekah knew she wasn’t laying down, but she felt something keeping her up, something against her back that kept a tight grip on her to keep her from falling.

It felt familiar. The whole thing, the body behind her, the gentleness of the hands rubbing water up and down her arms, the soft murmur of someone whispering that she’d get through this. _Who was it? Who was with her?_

Jefferson?

He had been there. She had heard his voice, felt his hand against her face, and he had been the one at her door before she collapsed. _Was it Jefferson?_ Was he the one who was taking care of her? The one who felt so familiar to Rebekah.

“Jefferson?” Rebekah said his name, needing to know that it was him holding her against him.

“It’s okay, Bex, I got you.” He said softly, pouring the water on her neck again.

It was helping. The tepid water against her skin that had felt like it was on fire a few minutes earlier was a remedy she didn’t know she needed.

She tried to blink, to open her eyes, but they still felt so heavy. She leaned her head back against the body behind her, felt his chest moving up and down as her head moved so that her face was pressed against a covered neck. “Jefferson,” She said his name again before drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**AGRABAH**

 

 

 

 

Jefferson watched as Rebekah slept next to him, the sun shining down on her bare back, her dark brown hair looking lighter than it had when they arrived. Her skin had a bit of color to it too. Jefferson smiled, his eyes scanning Rebekah’s face, her arms were folded on the pillow, holding up her head as she slept. He bit down on his lip, almost not believing that she was really there. That he was in bed next to her and the sun was shining down on her like she was some sort of mystical being.

“It’s rude to stare when someone is trying to sleep, Jefferson.”

He grinned, of course she had been awake the entire time.

She opened one eye and smiled at him. He chuckled and moved closer to her, both of her eyes opening now as she laid on her side now. “-You look beautiful,” Jefferson said, moving his hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing her skin.

“Always so charming.” Rebekah beamed at him.

He swallowed hard, wanting nothing more than to tell her now that he was in love with her. Instead, he moved her long hair over her shoulder and his hand swept against her skin, moving down from her shoulder to her arm. He furrowed his brows, “You’re burning up.” Jefferson said, her skin hot to the touch. He frowned, sitting a bit and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead.

She swatted his hand away, “I’m not used to being somewhere this warm, Jefferson – I just need some water.” Rebekah assured him, sitting up a bit as well, dragging the bed sheets along with her. His brows continued to furrow, and Rebekah laughed, “Jefferson, you worry too much.” She said, leaning forward a bit so that she could press her lips to his in a sweet kiss, her hand going to the side of his face as she pulled away. “Now, go get me some water and we can look around the city.” He smiled, nodding his head and went to fetch a jug of water.

They had been in Agrabah for two days now but had yet to leave their bedroom, which Jefferson didn’t mind. But he had promised Rebekah that they’d look around the markets. There was something he wanted to grab, _steal,_ an emerald jewel, a shade slightly lighter than Rebekah’s eye color, and when they left Agrabah to travel to a new land, he’d find someone to put the jewel into a ring.

They had been traveling together for a little over a year now. They had stayed in Victor’s realm for quite some time, but they had both grown restless and wanted to travel the realms again. They were together, he belonged to her now, there was no changing that. It had only been a few months and he knew that was pretty soon to pop the question – especially when neither of them had uttered those three little words to the other. _Well,_ Jefferson had whispered them in her ear when he knew she was asleep, brushing her hair back as a pressed a kiss under her ear. But he had never told her that he loved her while she was awake.

A part of him wanted her to be the one to say it first. Mostly because he didn’t want to scare her away or have her believe his words were a lie. _But how could she?_ He loved Rebekah more than he had ever loved anything in the entire world. Did she not see that? He’d gladly hang up his hat and live in a cottage somewhere selling mushrooms as a living instead of traveling from realm to realm to steal items – he’d do it because he loved her. He’d give it all up because they would be together and no, it wouldn’t be lavish or what she deserved, but they’d be together and that’s all Jefferson ever needed in the world.

All he needed was Rebekah. And it’s all he wanted.

“I forget, have you ever seen a camel?” Jefferson asked as he filled a small goblet for Rebekah with the water. “-They are these creatures who have humps on their back for people to sit on – though, I’m sure they weren’t designed for that very purpose.” He said with a little chuckle. Jefferson set the jug down and turned around and headed towards the bed where Rebekah was laying down, her back facing him and towards the large window that overlooked the desert. “Don’t tell me you’ve already fallen asleep, Bex.” He walked around the bed and saw she had her eyes closed.

Rebekah had been tired a lot lately, which is partially why they had stayed locked up in the room for the last two days – but she swore today would be different.

Jefferson’s brows furrowed as he looked at her clammy skin and when he moved closer, he could hear Rebekah taking in quiet shallow breaths. “Bex?” He said her name. She didn’t answer and the goblet of water in his hand dropped and hit the floor. He was at her side in an instant, pulling her up and into his arms as he sat on the edge of the bed. “Bex, love, wake up.” He gently tapped her cheek with his hand, trying to wake her. But she didn’t wake up, her eyes moved faster than they ever had before under her eyelids and Jefferson began to panic. “Bex, sweetheart, please, wake up.” He said in a quick breath. “Wake up!”

She didn’t.

Jefferson stood up with her swooped into his arms and ran down the stairs in the small inn they had settled in when first arriving. “Help!” He shouted. “Please, help me!”

The people in the room all looked at him like he was a mad man, but no one got up.

“Help me, dammit!” He shouted, his anger getting the best of him.

_“I can help you, dearie!”_

Jefferson spun around, hearing the voice of one of the last people he’d want to deal with now. But Rumpelstiltskin wasn’t behind him.

_“Down here, dearie!”_

He looked down at the table and saw a cup filled with water, inside the cup was Rumpelstiltskin, he waved his fingers at him. Jefferson looked around the room but no one was paying any mind to him. He looked down at Rebekah and saw that her face had grown even more damp with sweat.

 _“You do want to save your true love, don’t you?”_ Jefferson glared and nodded his head. Rumpelstiltskin grinned. _“That’s what I thought – now, I need you to steal just one little item for me from the palace and after I have it, I will help heal dear Rebekah.”_

He shook his head, not trusting the imp. “No.”

 _“Well, for the sake of your child that she carries inside her – I hope you’ll reconsider. You know where to find me.”_ His reflection in the water disappeared.

He looked down at Rebekah, his eyes moving to her stomach. It was flat, not even the slightest bump to indicate that she was with child. Rumpelstiltskin was a trickster, he always lied – why should he believe him.

But, Rebekah’s life was on the line – and he couldn’t risk that.

Jefferson ran back upstairs and grabbed the hat, not even bothering to dress properly. He wrapped the sheet around Rebekah tighter and spun the hat. He thought of the Enchanted Forest, of Rumpelstiltskin’s castle and jumped.

The imp was waiting for him, an evil grin playing on his lips as he saw Jefferson had come right away.

Jefferson glared, “What do you need me to steal?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You do realize that I’m not a doctor, correct?”

Jefferson had been desperate. He had managed to lower Rebekah’s temperature, but she was still in and out of it. In the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin had helped Jefferson when Rebekah was sick in Agrabah. She had suffered an infection, and if it hadn’t been for Rumple, Rebekah and their baby wouldn’t have survived. They both hadn’t known that she was pregnant with Grace at that time, and though Jefferson did _not_ trust Rumpelstiltskin, he was willing to do anything to save her.

And he was willing to do it again.

“Did you do something to her?” He glared at the man.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Mr. Gold said, walking over to look at Rebekah. “Shouldn’t she be in the hospital?”

“Dammit, Rumple!” Jefferson glared, “Enough with the act! She can’t hear you!”

Gold walked over to Jefferson, “Be careful with what you say next, dearie. You don’t know just how much one can remember while sleeping. For her own safety, I’d advise you to shut your mouth.”

Jefferson breathed in and out heavily through his nostrils and followed Gold out of the bedroom.

“Why are you here, Jefferson? Why have you been risking everything by trying to be in Rebekah’s life again?” He asked, glaring at the man. “Trying to force her to remember will not break the curse – the savior will break it. And I won’t have you interfering with that because you miss your wife.”

“What if it were Belle?” Jefferson spat out. “What if she were here and you had to see her walking around the town every single day for the last twenty-eight years and not be able to talk to her, to hear her voice, to hold her in your arms – what would you do?!”

Gold held on to his cane, standing up a bit straighter. “We both know that your little scenario with Belle is not possible.” _That’s what he thought._

“Please,” Jefferson began to say.

“All I can help you with is calling an ambulance and saying that I found her.” Gold told him. “There is no magic in this land – there is no way I can cure her with a simple tonic – she needs to be monitored by someone who knows what they’re doing. Your friend; Victor, he can help her. So, you need to decide; have me call an ambulance for her – or stay and watch her get worse.”

Jefferson closed his eyes, jaw clenching. He knew Gold was right; that she needed to be somewhere that professionals could watch over her. But _he_ couldn’t risk Regina finding out he was there with her again. Which meant he’d have to stay away.

“How are you even going to explain everything?” Jefferson said as he looked to Gold. “Are you going to tell them that you hopped into the bath with her and that’s why her clothes are wet? How are you even going to explain how you got in the apartment?”

“Well, for starters – you are going to change her into something dry, and I’ll tell them that I came by and when she answered the door she passed out.”

“I can’t change her.” Jefferson said, not feeling right by invading her privacy that way.

She was his wife.

_Not here._

He’d seen her naked many times before.

_Not here._

He was her husband.

_Not here._

Gold rolled his eyes, “Would you prefer I do it?”

Jefferson glared. “No.”

“Then get to it.”

It wasn’t right to undress Rebekah without her consent in this world where they were basically strangers (he knew who she was, but she had no idea who he was to her) it would be wrong – it would be an invasion of her privacy that he did not want to cross. So, he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Rebekah. “Bex,” He said her name softly, picking up her hand and holding it. “I have to change your clothes.” He told her. “Just…” Dammit, _wake up._ Please. “-Squeeze my hand to let me know you hear me, that it’s okay?”

Her fingers wrapped around his hand and squeezed, her lips moved as she began to mumble something not audible. His brows furrowed when he moved the back of his hand to her forehead again, feeling that the temperature was coming back.

Jefferson sat up and went through her drawers, picking out a nightgown that would be easy to slip on Rebekah. When he moved his hand behind her back to help her sit up, she limply moved her hands around his shoulders, face smothering against his scarf still mumbling something that he couldn’t make out. Jefferson lifted her shirt off and forced himself not to let his eyes linger while he slipped the nightgown over her head and pulled it down. He tugged off her jeans once her nightgown was covering her legs up above her knees.

He placed her down on the bed again, but when he went to leave, she gripped onto his hand stronger than she had been able to moments earlier. _“Don’t. Leave.”_ He heard more clearly. Jefferson looked down at her, head tilting a bit as he tried to examine her face for any signs that she might be getting better. He lowered his head to listen to her breathing, hearing that it was steadier. When he moved up a bit, Rebekah was blinking her eyes open, he could still tell that they were hazy, but her green eyes were big and bright and his lips were so closer to hers that his breath caught in his throat.

Rebekah closed her eyes slowly but tilted her head to lift up, her lips brushing against his for a brief moment before she laid back down. Her skin was returning to it’s normal shade, as she licked at her lips, her breathing became more regular, and Jefferson had to move a bit away from her, shocked that she was somehow healing.

She had kissed him…and somehow that had healed her.

There was no such thing as True Love’s kiss in this world – there was no magic! How in the Hell was this even possible? “Rebekah?” He said her name slowly and she let out a little noise as she moved a bit in her bed, inhaling through her nose deeply before she opened her eyes.

“Jefferson?” She said once her eyes were open, confusion in her tone. “-Why are you…what happened?”

They both jumped slightly when another voice joined the conversation, “I believe you had a bad reaction to your pain pills, Rebekah.” Mr. Gold was walking towards them, holding the bottle in his free hand. “I came just as Jefferson was about to call 911. I told him that perhaps he should try to break the fever himself before calling for help.”

Jefferson looked at Gold, not understanding why he was covering for him. He felt Rebekah hold onto his hand and he looked back at her. “You took care of me?” She asked, sitting up a bit. Jefferson nodded and watched as Rebekah softly smiled.

“I’m glad to see that you’re okay, Rebekah – I left some paperwork on your kitchen counter for you if you’d still like to accept the job.” Gold said to Rebekah, “-But since you are okay, I will be leaving now.”

“-Mr. Gold,” Rebekah said his name before he could leave the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder at them. “Can you…not tell my sister about this?”

He chuckled, “I wouldn’t dream of it, dearie. If I did, I’d have to find someone else to hire. I can’t risk that.” Gold chuckled and Jefferson frowned. _What job?_

Gold left and Jefferson looked back at Rebekah, “I’ll be right back.” He told her and followed after Gold. The man was standing at the door waiting for him. “-What just happened?”

“I wanted to test a theory.” He smirked.

“So, you did do something to her.” He seethed, stepping closer to Gold. The man was powerless here, and he should be scared of Jefferson if he did something to hurt Rebekah. “I swear to God, Gold – if you did anything,”

“-Relax, Jefferson.” Gold told him, using his cane to push Jefferson back again. “I didn’t do anything, I only came here to deliver the papers – it’s coincidence that she had a bad reaction to her medication – _that,_ you should be looking at Regina for. But it did help test my theory.”

“And what was your theory?”

Gold simply smirked, but before Jefferson could get any answers out of him, Rebekah called his name. “You better tend to her.” Gold said before slipping out of the apartment.

He watched the door but went back to the bedroom when Rebekah called his name for the second time. He’d confront Gold later on, right now? He’d stay with Rebekah for as long as she wanted him to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

 

“Can’t you give her something?” Jefferson asked as Rumpelstiltskin drew a bath for Rebekah. Jefferson held her in his arms, keeping her body pressed against his tightly in fear of what the imp might do. “A remedy? Tonic? _If_ she is pregnant – I’m sure this has happened to women before and there is some sort of cure.”

“The cut on her foot.” Gold said, looking back at Jefferson. “Has she complained about it at all?”

Rebekah had sliced her foot on a piece of glass that cut through her slipper when they first arrived to Agrabah – it had bled for only a moment before a woman wrapped it in a cloth tightly to stop the bleeding and keep Rebekah’s slippers from getting bloody. Jefferson had paid her with a stone he had once stolen from a land called Arendelle and the woman had gladly taken it after pointing Rebekah and Jefferson towards the nearest Inn.

“Far too much sand in Agrabah – why you chose that place to take dear Rebekah, I will never understand – but because you did, when Rebekah got a cut on her foot, sand entered the wound. Now, if it were any other land, washing the foot with warm water would have done the trick – which I’m sure you did. But the sand in Agrabah is laced with magic.”

“Magic is the reason she is sick?” Rumpelstiltskin nodded, smiling. “And why is this amusing to you?”

He giggled and motioned for Jefferson to bring Rebekah into the bath. He did, climbing in with her so that the sheets around her wouldn’t fall off. He poured the water on her skin and continued on until her flesh wasn’t burning up.

“Now what?” Jefferson asked, still sitting in the tub with Rebekah.

“Now, you go back to Agrabah and get me what I need.” Rumpelstiltskin told him. He snapped his fingers and Rebekah disappeared from Jefferson’s hold. He got up immediately, getting out of the tub and charged towards the imp only to be frozen in place. “Relax, dearie, I simply moved her to a more comfortable room.” A mirror appeared in Rumples hand and Jefferson saw that Rebekah was sleeping soundly in a bed.

“How do I not know this isn’t just something you’ve conjured up?” Jefferson glared.

“You don’t! But if you want me to save her life – you will go back to Agrabah and grab me _this,_ ” The mirror that showed had Rebekah changed images, now showing a picture of a simple door knob. Jefferson looked at Rumpelstiltskin in confusion.

“A doorknob?”

“It’ll be a new addition to your hat – it’ll help me greatly whenever I need to call on you in the future.” Jefferson hesitated and Rumple raised his brow. “Are you willing to risk your true love dying?”

He inhaled and walked away from Rumpelstiltskin and grabbed his hat. “If anything happens to her,” He said, his voice rough and low.

“Yes, yes, let’s not waste our time with threats when it’s so precious. Go on now.”

He spun the hat and when the clouds of purple appeared, he took one last look at Rumpelstiltskin before he jumped into the portal.

Jefferson was back in Agrabah, the city was busier than ever. He went back to the Inn to gather their belongings, knowing that when he succeeded in stealing the object for Rumple, there would be no time to go grab them. He’d need to have their things ready to go in an instant.

It wouldn’t be easy. In fact, it would be incredibly hard. But he had snuck into far more guarded castles than this. Hell, he had managed to get into Rebekah’s room that had been sealed with magic to keep anyone other than Regina out. _Rumpelstiltskin helped though._ Jefferson looked to the bed that they had been laying in earlier, he could still smell the scent of Rebekah’s hair, the sound of her breathing lightly and the slight smile on her lips as she dreamed. He felt his heart tighten and stomach churn. If Jefferson couldn’t get the doorknob for Rumple, he might never see Rebekah smile again. He wouldn’t see her green eyes open and watch them glimmer as she beamed up at him. Jefferson would never hear her laugh or have his heart spin whenever he caught her staring at him. He’d lose all of that. He’d lose _her._

So, any risk he needed to take to make sure Rebekah lived – he would. And he’d do it gladly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

“I made you some tea.” Jefferson said as he walked back into Rebekah’s bedroom. She was sitting up now, slowly sipping a glass of water while icing her ribs. She looked up at him and smiled softly.

“Thank you, Jefferson.” Rebekah said as she set down the glass of water and extended her hand for him to give her the cup of tea. He looked down, trying to hide his smile. But he was so happy that she was awake, and that she was better and was well enough to even sit up.

“You had a few packets in there – but I grabbed one that I like best.” _The one you loved._ He had made it for her when she was pregnant with Grace and was feeling too tired and sick to do anything. He’d give her the tea and she’d feel better and her spirits would be lifted. His heart felt like it was soaring when he saw the packet in her cupboard along with the special ingredient he would always put in there before everything went to Hell.

The tea he had made Rebekah had also become their daughters favorite as well.

Rebekah took the tea cup, her fingers brushing against his as she did so and Jefferson watched as a blush crept up her neck. He smiled, watching as she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. Her eyes widened as she looked up at Jefferson with a wide grin after swallowing the tea. “-How did you know to add cinnamon to the tea?” She asked.

Vanilla tea with a dash of cinnamon. It was something that always brought Rebekah comfort after having it so much while pregnant with Grace.

He smiled sadly, remembering the way her lips would form into a happy smile whenever she took a sip of the tea and he lean over and press a soft kiss to her lips while she sat in the rocking chair, her hand caressing her growing belly and would lean back and continue to rock, telling the baby stories while her fingers gently skimmed across her belly. Rebekah would giggle and Jefferson knew that meant the baby was kicking. She would always call him over and grab his hand and place it down on her belly, _I think the baby is ticklish,_ Rebekah would tell him. Jefferson sat up a bit, trying not to be swept away by his memories. Especially when Rebekah was right in front of him. So, he cleared his throat and looked to her, “Someone very important drank their tea that way.” Jefferson said.

Rebekah’s eyebrow quirked up in amusement. “Jefferson…are you telling me that you had a _friend_ before?”

He laughed, taking a seat on the edge of her bed and watched as Rebekah grinned cheekily. “I know, shocking.” He went along with her teasing. “But…she was more than a friend.”

She frowned, and Jefferson had to turn his head a bit to keep from smiling. When he looked back at her, she was licking at her lower lip and avoiding his eyes. “I didn’t know,” Rebekah said quietly. “Are…are you two together, or still together?” Her green eyes moved back to look at Jefferson.

He looked at Rebekah for a moment before answering, “Not for a very long time.”

It was true. Twenty-eight years. And now he was sitting in her bedroom on her bed looking her in those beautiful green eyes and watching as she tried to figure out what to ask next. Would she ask him more about who he was referring to? Would he see the way her nose would crinkle and brows would furrow just like they used to whenever something was bothering her (jealously – though, she never needed to be jealous of any other woman in the world. But that was just Jefferson’s opinion.)

“How are the ribs?” He asked, knowing that changing the subject would more than likely make Rebekah very happy. And it had, she smiled and gently pressed her hand to her side.

“Still a little sore but feeling a bit better.” She sat back a bit, her hair cascading over her shoulder. Jefferson looked down at his hands, trying not to think about how it once felt to have his fingers run through her hair. It wasn’t as long as it had been back in the Enchanted Forest, but it was still just as beautiful. “Can I ask you a question?”

He looked up after hearing Rebekah speak again and nodded his head.

Rebekah’s eyes locked with his. “You could have just called 911 and left before the ambulance came…why’d you stay? Why’d you go through all the trouble to try and help me?”

_Because you’re my wife and I love you. Because I lost you twice now and I refuse to make it a third?_

He moved his hand closer to hers, his fingertips barely touching her own. “I couldn’t leave you.” Jefferson could hear her take in a shaky breath and watched as her shaky fingers skimmed across his fingertips, the skin to skin contact making him sigh happily.

Rebekah licked at her lips when he looked back at her instead of their hands, “I know we’re strangers, Jefferson, but…it doesn’t feel that way.” She let out a chuckle, the one she always did when she was nervous or flustered. “-That’s sounds crazy, I know. But…”

“It doesn’t sound crazy.” Jefferson told her, moving his hand on top of hers now. “Not in the slightest.”

Rebekah closed her eyes and began to speak, “The woman who drank her tea with cinnamon, the one that was very important to you…did you love her?” Her eyes opened and she looked up at him again.

Jefferson felt his heart thumping rapidly against his chest, he nodded his head, never breaking eye contact with Rebekah.

“She was lucky.” Her voice was barely above a whisper and Jefferson had to use all of his self-control to stop himself from moving forward and capturing her lips with his own. The slight brush of her lips against his earlier wasn’t enough – he wanted so much more. God, he missed her, he missed the way it felt to hold her, he missed that whenever they kissed he could taste a little hint of cinnamon on her tongue and he knew that if he kissed her now, he’d taste it again.

But he couldn’t.

After moments passed and Jefferson still hadn’t made a move, Rebekah slowly pulled her hand away from his. “What time is it?” She asked, moving to grab her phone off of her nightstand to check the time. Her eyes widened when she looked at the screen, “Oh my God.” Her voice broke and she quickly stood up.

“Hey, hey,” Jefferson said, standing up and moved his hands to her hips to keep her upright. “What’s going on?” He asked, her green eyes looked up at him, wild and full of tears. Jefferson moved his hand to her hair and pushed it behind her ear. “What happened?”

“Um,” Her lower lip trembled as she gripped onto the sleeve of his shirt. “Graham has been texting me all morning but I put my phone on silent last night so I could sleep – uh, Henry.” Her voice cracked when she said her nephews name. “He went to the sinkhole, I guess there’s a mine-shaft down there and there was an aftershock and now…he’s trapped in there with Dr. Hopper.”

Jefferson watched as Rebekah’s face crumpled and her fear took over and he did what he always would do. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry while holding onto him until she was ready to face her fears head on. Rebekah wrapped her arms around his middle and hid her face against his chest, her felt the dampness of her tears against his shirt. “Get dressed, I’ll take you there.” Jefferson whispered against her hair, his cheek resting against the top of her head.

Rebekah pulled away, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. “You can’t, it’s too risky – if Regina sees us together,”

“Rebekah,” He said her name, “Go get dressed. I’ll take you to where Henry is so you can be there when they get him out.”

She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes and bottom lip still trembling, “What if they can’t?”

Jefferson moved his hands onto her shoulders, “I’ll go down there myself to bring him out if they say they can’t.” He watched as she swallowed hard, looking up at Jefferson as she tried to compose herself. “Go get dressed.”

Rebekah nodded her head and slipped away from him to go change her clothes. Jefferson walked out of her bedroom to give her privacy and sat down on her couch. He closed his eyes, knowing that if Regina were to see them together, Grace was in danger. He stayed that way for a couple minutes before his eyes snapped open.

“You don’t have to do this, Jefferson.” Rebekah said, he turned his head and saw she was dressed now, watching him as he sat on the couch waiting for him. “I don’t know what she’s holding over your head to keep you away from me but…if it’s not worth risking…I understand.”

He shook his head, “I can drive you.” Jefferson said, “And I’ll be a bit away in the woods, but I promise you that I’ll stay until Henry is safe. And if you need me, I won’t be too far.”

It wasn’t safe.

It was risky as Hell.

But his wife needed him.

How could he not be there for her?

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

 

Jefferson tossed the doorknob to Rumpelstiltskin, wiping the blood away from his lip when one of the guards threw a punch when they caught him fleeing the Palace. He didn’t think he was going to make it, but he saw Rebekah’s face in his head and knew he needed to fight. He needed to get to her. “Where is she?” He demanded Rumpelstiltskin tell him.

“-Upstairs, sixth bedroom on the right side. Oh, and dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin said when Jefferson turned to leave the room and head upstairs. “I’ll need the hat.”

His hat had been the most important thing to him, his most prized possession, Jefferson never thought a day would come that he’d willingly hand it over to someone, let alone throw it at them like it was something as ordinary as a scarf, and then run out of the room.

But now he had Rebekah. And if Rumple wasn’t lying; he had their he child too. That hat didn’t matter to him anymore. His family did.

He found her in the bedroom Rumple told him she’d be in. She was laying on the bed, eyes still closed but her skin no longer hot to the touch when he finally got to her.

“Bex,” He said her name softy, hand moving to her face to brush away her hair. “I’m back, love. I’m here.” She didn’t move. He wanted to go downstairs and tell Rumpelstiltskin to heal her now – but he couldn’t move. Jefferson looked down at her, his eyes filling with tears as he moved his hand down to rest on her stomach. He knew that Rumple had stolen the power of a Seer long ago, and if he wasn’t lying, that’s how he knew Rebekah was pregnant. But _why_ had he looked into their future?

Rumple wanted to go to a land, a land where there was no magic, but that was impossible. The hat only worked because of magic. It wouldn’t be able to travel to a world that had no magic, and if somehow it did – they’d be trapped in that land forever. So why he still monitored Jefferson’s future, he did not understand. Maybe the doorknob had something to do with getting Rumple to the land without magic. Maybe somehow, he and Rebekah were his way to get to that land.

Jefferson looked down at Rebekah, watching as he chest moved up and down slowly. Jefferson’s thumb rubbed just above her belly button, he closed his eyes and tried to imagine holding their child in his arms. A child that was part him and part Rebekah. Would he be a good father? Rebekah would be a wonderful mother, he already knew that. But would he let them down?

He looked back to Rebekah when he heard her let out a little breath. Jefferson laid down on the bed next to her, moving her body so it was facing his. His hand went to her face, tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to envision a life without her. It wasn’t a life he wanted. “Please wake up.” He whispered, thumb rubbing against her cheek. “I love you so much.” Jefferson moved forward and pressed his lips softly against hers and when he pulled away, Rebekah woke up with a gasp.

She blinked over and over again up at him, Rebekah took in a shaky breath and then smiled at Jefferson. “I wanted to be the first one to say it.”

Jefferson didn’t understand – Rebekah hadn’t been cursed, True Love’s kiss wouldn’t have worked because she had only gotten sick? How the Hell was she awake right now. “Bex?” He said her name in a whisper.

She grinned and pulled him down to kiss her again. He did, and his arms wrapped around her middle as the tears finally fell, so happy that she was awake and no longer sick. Rebekah pulled her head back a bit, smiling up at Jefferson. “I love you, too.”

“-I see you won’t be needing my assistance after all,”

Rebekah gasped when she saw who it was, and Jefferson instinctively pulled her body closer to his. They were still laying on the bed, and Jefferson all but hovered his body over hers to protect her from the danger that was Rumpelstiltskin. Her arms tightened around his shoulders, “-How…” She looked around at their surroundings. “-Where are we?”

“You’re at my castle, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin answered.

Jefferson sat them up on the bed and glared at Rumple. “-You knew she’d wake up.” He said, realizing that Rumple had taken advantage of him and Rebekah.

“Well, I knew it was the only way you’d ever agree to help me – if Rebekah’s life was in the balance, or so you believed. And now I have what I wanted and you have her back. And as a bonus, I upgraded your hat.”

“What is he talking about?” Rebekah asked in confusion, hand resting against Jefferson’s chest.

Jefferson opened his mouth to speak but Rumpelstiltskin cut him off, “My congrats to the happy couple.” He snapped his fingers and the hat appeared on the bed. “But I do suggest you get going now. If Regina finds out you’re here, I don’t think you’d like the outcome.”

Jefferson grabbed the hat and spun it on the ground. He picked Rebekah up in his arms, worried that she might still be too weak, and jumped. But instead of falling to another realm, the one he had thought of in his mind – they were in a room.

“Where are we?” Rebekah whispered, tugging at Jefferson to let her down. He did so, keeping his arm around her waist as they looked around. It was a room full of doors. Each of the doors were circular, rounded with red curtains. Jefferson looked down at the floor, seeing it was made of dark stone with a golden pattern laid into it.

“I,” He looked at each door, “-I think…we’re inside the hat?”

“What?” Rebekah spun out of his hold to look at him. “He trapped us here?”

Jefferson shook his head, not looking at Rebekah but at each door.

There was a tan door, a gray one, a pink brick door, a lime green door with a window or mirror centered in the middle, a brown door with tree design on it, a sky blue door with four gray handles, a medieval brown and gray door, a light red door with logograms, a dark red door with a white patter, a red oriental door, a door with an emerald green curtain, instead of the rest that had a red curtain, there was a looking glass (Jefferson was sure that one was Wonderland), and a glass elevator door. His eyes scanned a few more of the doors, seeing now a light brown door with windows on the top of it, as well as its sides, a pink door with a dark square in the center, a dark gray door, and a wooden door with a stone frame.

There were so many more, the room so large that Jefferson couldn’t possibly imagine going through each door – “I believe each door is a portal. Rumple had me steal something in Agrabah for the hat…” Jefferson grabbed Rebekah’s hand and pulled her forward towards a door that had a note taped to it.

He grabbed it with his free hand and read over the words, _Same rules apply. Apart from you and Rebekah, any other number of people that go into the hat must come out. Otherwise they will be left behind. Consider this my gift to you._

Jefferson’s brows furrowed as he read over the note again, he felt Rebekah rest her head against his arm as she read over them as well.

“Why is he giving you a gift?” Rebekah asked, not understanding. “And why did he say congratulations earlier, Jefferson?”

Jefferson’s eyes tore away from the note and he moved to stand in front of Rebekah, a soft smile playing on his lips now. “Because you’re pregnant.”

She laughed at that, “I am _not_ pregnant!” He just kept smiling and Rebekah scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, surely I would know if I were pregnant!” Jefferson now grinned, pressing his hand to her stomach. His eyes locked with hers and she raised her brows in surprise and slowly began to smile, “I’m pregnant?” He nodded his head slowly, still grinning. She then frowned, moving to rest her hand on top of his, “What if he’s lying?”

Jefferson frowned now, “I’m choosing to believe he isn’t lying…because I can’t think of anything I want more than I want this right now. To be here with you, our baby growing inside you at this very moment, I love you so much, Rebekah. And if there’s a chance that he is lying…know that this is what I wanted. Know that his is all I will ever want.”

Rebekah’s eyes filled with tears and she moved forward, pressing her lips to his as her hand rest on his cheek. “I love you, too.” She whispered. “So much.” Rebekah then looked around at the numerous doors and let out a little laugh, “How will we ever know where we’re going now?”

Jefferson chuckled, pulling her body closer to his, “I guess we’ll just have to test them all out.”

“I suppose it’s better than just hopping between each land we know about.”

He took in a deep breath, “You pick.”

Rebekah grinned and pulled away from him, standing in front of the pink door. He laughed, shaking his head but followed after her. Jefferson grabbed her hand and together they stepped through the door. With his free hand, he patted his pocket to make sure the emerald he had stolen was still safely in his pocket.

Before he left the Palace after successfully stealing the doorknob, Jefferson grabbed one last item. The emerald he had been planning on stealing to make a ring out of for Rebekah.

The ring that he would soon propose to her with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

“Graham!” Rebekah yelled, running up to the site, Graham got to her before she could cross the yellow tape that kept out the rest of the towns people. Rebekah briefly saw Regina spot her, her older sister’s eyes widening upon seeing her there.

“Rebekah, Jesus!” Graham said as he grabbed her by the arms when she tripped over a rock, keeping her up right while she struggled to break free from his grip. “I’ve been trying to reach you all morning!” Rebekah ignored his words, trying to move past him to get to the mines Henry was trapped in with Dr. Hopper.

“I heard another explosion on my way in – what happened? Dammit! Let go of me, Graham!” She argued when he wouldn’t let go.

“Rebekah!” She heard Emma shout her name. She looked up at Graham who sighed before finally letting her go, watching as she ran off in Emma’s direction.

“What the hell happened?” She said, feeling breathless from the little bit of running she had done, as well as he struggling to break out of Graham’s hold.

“Henry went into the mines and there was an aftershock – we thought that by using dynamite we might be able to get through,”

“-You did what?” Rebekah said, her voice raising. “How could you do that while he was still in there!”

“We shouldn’t have,” Rebekah heard Regina say. “I shouldn’t have trusted Ms. Swan, but she seemed to believe that the idea would work.”

“Madam Mayor,” Emma said through her teeth, “You do not get to blame this on me! I was just as skeptical as you but we were desperate! We still are!”

“Both of you shut up!” Rebekah yelled, “-We need a way to find them!”

“If we knew exactly where they were, we can drill down to them,” Marco said, coming up to the three women with Graham joining him. “Maybe…maybe rig something to bring them back up.”

Rebekah watched from the corner of her eye as Emma ran away from them and over to Archie’s dog that continued to bark.

“Where would we even know to drill?” Rebekah asked. And then Regina did something that surprised her. Her older sister grabbed a hold of her hand and squeezed it. Rebekah looked up at her, seeing the way she closed her eyes while trying to hide how terrified she was in that moment.

_Maybe Regina did love Henry…just in her own way?_

Rebekah squeezed her hand back.

“-Archie’s dog!” Emma said, causing Regina to let go of Rebekah’s hand. “He’s found something!” She said causing Regina, Rebekah, and Graham to hurry over to where the dog was sniffing. The dog began to whimper and dig at the ground. “Look! This is where they must be! What is it, boy?” She asked the dog and Rebekah, Marco, and Graham all got on their knees and began to dig with their hands.

“Rebekah, don’t.” Regina said, gently moving her hand to Rebekah’s shoulder, “You’re still healing.”

Graham placed his hand on Rebekah’s and agreed with Regina. “We got it, I promise.”

Regina helped Rebekah stand up, her arm wrapping around her little sister’s side to pull her closer. Rebekah was so confused – she understood that in this moment Regina must be terrified, she was too! But the affection Regina was showing Rebekah now seemed different…maybe as if she felt guilty for some reason?

Was it because Rebekah had basically raised Henry? Did Regina feel guilt that she hadn’t been the best mother she could have to her son? She didn’t know. But it left an odd taste in her mouth.

Marco and Graham removed a piece of iron that they had found under the dirt and underneath it was a way to get in to the mines.

“-What is that?” Emma asked,

“-It’s an air shaft.” Graham replied.

“Is it a way in?” Rebekah looked to Marco.

“With the right equipment…yes.”

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jefferson had planned on staying in the woods, but Rebekah was in a place that he couldn’t see her. So, he snuck in with the crowd of people, praying that Regina didn’t spot him. He watched Rebekah pace around while they removed something from the ground. He heard some people talk about it being an air shaft – a way inside to save Henry and Dr. Hopper.

He needed to know what was happening, so he moved even closer. He listened as Marco began to speak.

“We need to lower someone straight down, or the line will collapse the sides of the shaft.”

“-I’ve got a harness.” Graham told them.

“Good, because I’m going down.” Jefferson heard Rebekah say.

 _Dammit, woman!_ He used all his self-control not to walk up to them and grab Rebekah and take her back home so she wouldn’t be putting herself so willingly in a life or death type of situation.

“Not even a damn option, Rebekah.” He heard Graham say in a strict tone.

The Huntsman had always been quite protective of Rebekah, and Jefferson was glad for that. He hoped that while she was trapped by Regina before the curse, The Huntsman had still been a friend to her.

“Lower me down,” Regina said next, cutting Rebekah off from arguing with Graham.

“Oh, no way. I’m going.” Emma argued.

“He’s _my_ son!” Regina said loudly to Emma.

There was a brief moment of silence before Emma answered back, “He’s my son, too.” It took a moment for her to speak again and Jefferson could almost imagine the look of absolute rage on Regina’s face. “-You’ve been sitting behind a desk for ten years – I can do this.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” He heard Rebekah say and couldn’t help but move himself so that he could see what was happening.

He watched as Regina was now in Emma’s face and had the same thought that Rebekah probably had – that Regina was going to knock Emma out.

Instead, she said; “Just bring him to me.”

He looked away from them and over to where Rebekah who was standing next to Graham. She spotted him now, her eyes widening briefly in shock that he was so close. “Uh, Graham, I’ll go with you to get the harness.” She said, motioning her head for Jefferson to follow.

He did, and when Rebekah and Graham were off on their own, he picked a secluded place that Rebekah could still spot him in, but one that no one else would be able to see them.

After a few minutes, Rebekah found him. “Regina could have seen you!” She said in a whisper.

He chuckled, seeing how worked up she was getting. “Oh, come on, I’m the town hermit, nobody notices me.”

“Yeah, tell that to your face.” Rebekah mumbled, her face instantly breaking out into a blush when she realized that she had said it out loud. When she looked back at him, he was grinning with one brow raised. “Shut up,” She mumbled, pressing her hand to her side.

“How is it feeling?” He asked, moving his hand to rest on top of hers. She didn’t jump or move her hand away from his, she just sighed.

“Whale wasn’t kidding when he said to limit my physical activities.” Rebekah said, wincing a little when she put too much pressure on it.

“-And yet you just volunteered to be lowered down into a mineshaft.” Jefferson teased, but it seemed to bring Rebekah back to the reality that was before them. Henry was still trapped. She looked up at Jefferson and he dropped his hand, smiling softly. “Go. I’ll be here when he’s out.”

She smiled, nodding her head and turned to leave. But before she did, she stopped. “Can you come to my place tonight? Around 10?”

Jefferson fought so hard against grinning like an idiot. But he failed. “Okay.”

Rebekah chuckled, shaking her head, and walked away from him.

She wanted him to come back.

He started to walk a bit closer to the site and froze when he heard his daughters voice.

 _“Bex!”_ She shouted, running into Rebekah’s arms. He watched as she winced but didn’t pull away from their daughter. Rebekah had crouched down so she was at eye level with Grace and thought he couldn’t hear what they were saying; he could see that she was clearly comforting her. Rebekah had both her hands on their daughter’s cheeks and was looking at her with soft eyes. It made a lump form in her throat thinking about how they had both missed so much.

_“Paige!”_

Jefferson saw Rebekah stand up while holding onto her side. The couple who were Rebekah and Jefferson’s daughter’s parents in this curse walked up to where Rebekah and Grace were standing. He tried not to get too angry as he watched Mr. Grace (very funny, Regina) wrap his arm around ‘Paige’ and the little girl began to rest her head against his side. It hurt to see her being raised by another man, by another woman. It killed him. But there was nothing he could do about it – he just had to wait for the Savior; Emma Swan, to break the curse.

Rebekah spoke briefly with Mr. and Mrs. Grace before Graham yelled for her and she left them. Jefferson watched as their daughter stayed in place, her eyes glued to Rebekah as she walked away.

He still remembered the sound of Grace sobbing when Regina took Rebekah away.

It was the sound that replayed in his head over and over every single day while he was trapped in Wonderland.

Jefferson felt overwhelmed after seeing Grace and Rebekah together. He walked out of the secluded area and back over to his car.

He loved Rebekah, he truly did. But seeing his wife and their daughter together and not be able to be a family with them – it was killing him.

So, he drove away and hoped that Rebekah would forgive him.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rebekah placed her hand over her mouth as everyone clapped, tears spilling out of her eyes as she watched them pulled out Emma, Henry, and Archie. Regina had grabbed Henry first, pulling him into a hug. She then pulled him over to the side while Graham unhooked Emma.

She wanted to thank Emma, but hugging Henry was so much more important to her in that moment. So, she went after Regina and once she was in front of the little boy, she bent down and wrapped her arms around his small frame. “Don’t you dare ever do something that dangerous again!” Rebekah said, but her tone wasn’t angry or cold. It was laced with relief and love and the tinniest hint of worry.

Henry laughed, hugging her back gently. “I’ll try not to, Auntie Bex.”

Rebekah let go of Henry and ruffled his hair. Emma was running towards them now and Rebekah could see that Regina was trying to occupy Henry’s attention away from his birth mother. But Emma was at Henry’s side now, pressing her hand to his arm as she smiled. “Are you okay?” She asked, and Henry smiled up at her. She moved her hand to touch his cheek and Regina stopped her, pushing her hand away from Henry.

“Deputy, you can clear the crowd away.”

Emma stumbled back a bit and Rebekah could see the hurt in her eyes.

“Hey,” Rebekah said once Regina took Henry elsewhere. “Thank you.” Emma looked pissed. Like she was about to go after Regina any second now. So, Rebekah pulled her into a hug. “I am so grateful for you, Emma. You just saved Henry’s life.” She felt the tension Emma was holding slowly leave her body. “Henry is so lucky to have a mother who is willing to go to such extremes to protect him.” Emma’s arms that had been dangling at her side moved up now, finally hugging Rebekah back. “Thank you.”

Emma nodded her head, hugging Rebekah back. “Thank _you._ ”

They separated, and Rebekah brought Henry over to Paige, who quickly engulfed him into a hug, causing them both to erupt into a fit of laughter. Rebekah smiled as she watched the two children talk animatedly about what had just happened. She sat with Henry and Paige and listened as Henry went on and on about the tunnels and how Archie had saved his life. And when it finally started to get dark and a chill picked up, Rebekah was very aware that she was only in a t-shirt and jeans.

A whistle made her look away from Henry and Paige and she looked over in the direction the sound came from. She chuckled quietly when she saw Graham watching her as he leaned against the tow truck, holding out his sheriff jacket.

“I’ll be right back you guys.” Rebekah told Henry and Paige as she got up and walked over to Graham.

He held out his jacket and Rebekah turned so that he could help her put the jacket on, her broken ribs aching since she had first hugged Henry when he was safe and out of the mine shaft. “I’d offer you a ride home, but I know you better than to think you’d leave with Henry still here. So, I figured my jacket would do.” He chuckled, turning her around to face him once the jacket was on. “How you feeling?”

“Like Hell.” Rebekah told him honestly.

He frowned, “Why did it take you so long to get here?”

She hated lying to Graham. But she didn’t want to put him in the position where he’d have to lie for her to Regina. “I took a pain pill last night and it really knocked me out.” _Technically that wasn’t a lie._ “But as soon as I woke up and saw all your messages I came immediately.”

He gave her a skeptical look.

“Honestly Graham, I’m okay. It was just the pain pill.”

“Listen, I know you don’t always like the fact that I have placed upon myself the role of surrogate older brother to you – but if something is going on that you feel like you can’t tell me…know that you can. I’m here for you, Rebekah, whether you like it or not.”

Rebekah let out a little huff of a laugh and didn’t push Graham away when he pulled her to his side in a little hug. “You’re wrong, Graham.” She said quietly, watching as Henry walked over to sit next to Emma. “I appreciate the fact that you care enough about me to put the role of surrogate older on yourself…it’s nice to have someone care that much about me.” She moved out of his arms and looked up at him. “And I promise, I’d come to you if something was going on.”

He nodded his head and pulled Rebekah to his side again. They stayed that way, Rebekah watching her nephew speak with his birth-mother, and Graham watching said birthmother who he clearly fancied.

“When are you going to grow a pair and ask her out?” Rebekah said.

Graham laughed at that, “Shut up.”

It was getting dark now and Rebekah left with Regina and Henry to grab a bite to eat at Granny’s. The entire time they were there, Regina watched Rebekah closely, almost like she was suspicious. When Regina dropped her off at her apartment, both sisters got out of the car, Regina telling Henry to wait inside the warm vehicle, so she could talk to his aunt.

“Quite the day.” Regina said as they stood by the front door to Rebekah’s apartment building.

Rebekah nodded her head in agreement and then chuckled a little, “God, I love Henry, but when he does things like this it makes me want to throttle him.”

Regina surprised Rebekah and laughed at that, “Tell me about it.”

“I’m just glad he’s safe.” Rebekah said, and Regina smiled and looked back at the car where Henry had climbed over the seats to sit in the front. “-I should get inside and ice my side.” Rebekah watched as Regina quickly looked back at her.

“Graham said that those pain pills really knocked you out?” She said, as if it were a question. Rebekah nodded her head. “Maybe…maybe you shouldn’t take them anymore. You should throw them out and I’ll see if Dr. Whale can prescribe something that won’t affect you that way again.”

Rebekah raised her brow and smiled in amusement. “Wow, Regina…be careful, I might think you’re showing actual concern for me right now.” She chuckled.

Regina rolled her eyes, but Rebekah could see the small smile trying so hard to break through. “Get some rest, Rebekah.”

“Goodnight, Regina.” Rebekah said, still chuckling. She waved goodbye to Henry as the car pulled away and walked into her building.

Rebekah had almost forgotten that she had invited Jefferson over, it wasn’t until Regina had mention the pain pills that her mind went back to him. She hurried upstairs as quickly as she could with the current pain she was feeling and once she was inside her apartment, she waited for Jefferson to come.

Rebekah check her watch,

_9:30 PM_

Thirty more minutes and he’d be there.

She couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**9:50 PM**

 

 

 

 

“Goodnight Henry,” Regina said softly as he closed his bedroom door. A knock on the door downstairs made Regina raise her brow. She hadn’t told Graham to come over tonight – maybe he had come on his own? The thought made her smile wickedly.

Today had been absolute chaos for Regina.

But it made her realize something; she did truly love Henry. Before, she wasn’t so sure, the boy had pushed her away from the time he was a baby and latched onto Rebekah. And Regina had despised her little sister for that. She had despised her for many reasons. But she also realized today that she _needed_ Rebekah. Not just as some pawn – but as her little sister. Rebekah was her family and despite how awful Regina had treated her in Storybrooke, when Regina needed comfort; Rebekah was kind enough to show her it. And it left her with incredible guilt.

The pills she had given her from Dr. Whale had an ingredient that Regina knew would make Rebekah sick. But instead of correcting Whale when he listed off everything, Regina imagined a life where Rebekah was gone, and Henry would be forced to love her. A world where Rebekah didn’t influence Emma to continue having a relationship with Henry, a world where the man who’s heart she kept locked away in a vault didn’t drop everything to help her little sister, acting as if she were more important to him than Regina was. A world where she didn’t have to worry about her little sister re-falling in love with Jefferson again and somehow break the curse.

So, she took the pills and went to Rebekah’s house and gave them to her.

When she had showed up to the site, Regina had been shocked but also relieved that her little sister was even standing in front of her. The reaction should have been bad enough that Rebekah would likely die, or at least fall into a coma. But she was there, right in front of her, and Regina realized that what she had done was wrong – that she still needed her sister. It was the reason why she told Rebekah to not take anymore of the pain medication.

She had figured that Rebekah hadn’t taken the pills until Graham had mentioned that was the reason why she hadn’t shown up earlier. Rebekah must have been lying to Graham – because if she had taken the pills…well, there was no way she’d wake up.

Regina walked over to the door and unlocked it, opening it while saying, “I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” Only to have a hand grip onto her neck tightly and choking her.

“You tried to kill her!” Jefferson seethed, his grip growing tighter. Regina struggled, her finger nails scratching at his hand. _Stop,_ she managed to breathe out. Jefferson pushed her against the wall, hand still around her neck. “If you ever try and hurt her again, I will finish the job.” He threatened.

When Jefferson let go of her neck, Regina gasped for air, hand going to her neck as she tried to catch her breath. “Do _not_ threaten me!” Regina spat out, leaning against the wall for support.

“Don’t try to kill my wife.” Jefferson spat back.

“-How do you know I even,” Regina stopped, realizing now what must have happened. She laughed bitterly and shook her head. “It seems that even here your _love_ ,” she spat out the word, “-Is the only thing that can heal her.”

“What are you talking about?” He glared.

“Agrabah. Rebekah cutting her foot and the sand getting in – the same chemical from the sand was in her pain medication. Do you know how I know that? Because I was the one who cast the spell on the sand. Do you think it was an accident that she cut her foot? Or that it was just coincidence that Rumpelstiltskin appeared in the water just when you needed him the most? You fool!”

Regina watched as his jaw tensed.

“I saw the whole thing, Jefferson – that’s why I took her away from you years later. It’s why I left you in Wonderland! I didn’t want you two anywhere near each other because I planned on killing Rebekah to create the curse. But I was wrong; I had to take the heart of the person I loved most that loved me back too. And Rebekah stopped loving me long ago.” She glared, standing up straight now, pushing off the wall. “Get out of my damn house before I call the sheriff and have him throw you into a cell!”

Jefferson didn’t move. “One day she is going to remember who I am to her, who Grace is to her – she’ll remember all of the awful thing you have done to her and put our family through and I cannot wait to watch her tear you apart.”

Regina felt her temper flare when he turned his back on her and headed towards the front door, “Stay away from her, Jefferson!” She shouted.

But he ignored her, smirking at her over his shoulder as he shut the door behind him.

The relief and affection she felt for Rebekah earlier was now gone. Regina only felt rage. Because Jefferson was right. After what she had done to their happy little family…there was no way Rebekah wouldn’t want vengeance.

She needed to come up with some kind of plan to stop that from happening.

Regina couldn’t kill her…but she could make Rebekah believe that she had truly changed, that she wanted nothing more than a better relationship with her little sister – and _if_ the curse were ever broken, Rebekah would believe that her sister had actually changed.

But over Regina’s dead body was she going to let that damn curse be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated! Sorry it took so long to post this one! Hope it was worth the wait!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT GUYS. This is a no flashbacks chapter. Just one big ol' thing from Jefferson's POV. Hopefully you'll like it! Please forgive any typos/mistakes/errors, I'll try and do another read-through to see if I made any mistakes!

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  **10:47 PM**

 

 

 

 

 

Jefferson was late. Technically he had arrived at her building only fifteen minutes late – but now? Jefferson sighed, looking down at the old antique watch on his wrist to see that time was ticking away now. He could hear Rebekah moving around in her apartment, even heard her soft humming whenever she’d walk by the door.

But he couldn’t move. He was frozen.

He stood in front of the door for so long it started to feel like his feet were glued to the ground. Jefferson stood completely still, replaying what had just happened. He had tried to stay calm all day but the thought of Regina trying to kill Rebekah  _here,_ when she wasn’t even a threat! It was enough to make him go a little mad. Jefferson had gone to Regina’s house, he had choked Regina and then threatened to finish the job if she ever tried to hurt Rebekah again.

Jefferson had found out that Regina and Rumpelstiltskin had worked together while her and Rebekah were in Agrabah – testing a theory Rumple had. A theory that proved to be right in both worlds. It was the reason she was able to pull out of the state she was earlier, her fever completely breaking and the coloring coming back to her skin after her lips had briefly brushed his. It was almost as if there was still a part of _his_ Rebekah in there, his wife, the one who knew that everything could be cured with a magic kiss. That’s what she would always tell their daughter.

He knew it wasn’t possible, that Rebekah still did not know who he was or what they once were; but why else would she have kissed him in her fever dazed mind? Why did she ask him to stay? Why did she ask him to come back tonight…which he was still working up the courage to just knock on her door. Maybe there was a part, some part of her conscious perhaps, that was trying to get Rebekah to remember. And that’s why Regina had told him to stay away for the last twenty-eight years. Maybe it had to do with Emma – he didn’t know, what he did know was that if he didn’t know on the damn door soon, she’d assume he was not going to show up.

Jefferson _wasn’t_ going to show up. His plan was to confront Regina and then go home. Today had been too hard seeing Rebekah and Grace together, neither knowing just how important the other truly meant to them. It made him feel sick, angry, devastated. He wanted nothing more than to have his family back but seeing them together was just too hard.

But he couldn’t exactly tell Rebekah that – she’d probably kick him out of her house so fast that there would be a Jefferson size whole in her apartment door. Jefferson had started to walk in the direction of the woods that would lead him to his mansion but stopped when he saw the clock tower. The hands had started moving when Emma Swan decided to stay in Storybrooke, a sign that the curse was not as strong as it once was.

No one else understood the meaning aside from him, Regina, and Rumpelstiltskin – but the hands on the clock tower were moving and time was moving forward for the first time in twenty-eight years. A young woman who had been pregnant the entirety of those twenty-eight years gave birth, Prince Charming, who went by David Nolan in this town, woke up from a coma he had been in since the curse was created. Things were changing. He had looked at the clock tower and decided that he couldn’t stand Rebekah up. So, he went to her apartment. And now he couldn’t find the courage to knock.

That was until the lights in the apartment turned off and his hand went flying out of his pant pocket and knocked. The light turned back on and the door slowly opened.

Rebekah looked surprised to see him. She had clearly given up hope (if she even had any) that he would end up showing up. She was already dressed for bed in a pair of shorts and a tank top that he could see as she wrapped her purple robe around herself.

The robe wasn’t long, it ended at the middle of her thigh, he had seen it earlier that morning, his fingers still remembering the touch of the silk fabric.

He swallowed hard before he began to speak, “Sorry I’m late.”

She smiled softly and opened the door more, inviting him into her home. He felt his heart hammering against his chest so hard that there was no way Rebekah couldn’t hear the _thump, thump, thump._ But he walked into the apartment and took in a deep breath once he was inside and he heard the door shut behind him. He was far too tense – it was practically radiating off him. After he had threatened Regina, and when he had saw Grace with Rebekah, finding out that somehow their love was still powerful enough in this world to save her life…it was so much to try and grasp that his body couldn’t relax.

“I didn’t think you’d show.” Rebekah said, and he felt all the tension leave his body. It was her playful tone, it was the way that even though he wasn’t facing her, he could still picture a small smile playing on her lip. Jefferson turned to face Rebekah and watched as she pushed her hair behind her ears while looking down at the ground. She lifted her head a bit, peering up through her long dark lashes. He felt his breath catch in his throat from just looking at her.

“I wasn’t going to,” Jefferson admitted. He didn’t want to lie to her – he didn’t want to make excuses as to why he was late.

Rebekah surprised him by laughing, “Well,” She said with that rasp in her tone that could bring him to his knees, “At least you’re honest.” She said, walking towards him and away from the door. “What made you change your mind?”

He felt a lump form in his throat when Rebekah was standing right in front of him, she was close enough now that he could smell the scent of her shampoo and bodywash. Jefferson closed his eyes for a moment to think of what to say, and again, he was honest. “-The Clock Tower.”

“Ahhh,” Rebekah drew out the word, moving around him and headed in the direction of the kitchen. “-Yes, of course. The magical Clock Tower.” She grabbed her tea kettle and filled it with water. “Or, that’s what Henry would like everyone to believe.” Jefferson followed her, watching as she set the kettle on the burner and went to the cupboard where her packets of tea were. He watched carefully as she selected which one to use. Rebekah’s fingers skimmed through her selection of tea bags before she finally pulled two out and headed to her refrigerator.

Jefferson walked over to where she had set the tea bags down on the counter and smiled softly at her selection. After Rebekah gave birth to Grace, the new parents would often stay up late while the baby slept. Rebekah would make them a cup of tea over the fire, mixing a particular batch of herbs that made the tea taste like spiced apples.

The tea bag flavor Rebekah had picked was called ‘ _Baked Apple’_ – which was essentially the tea they drank every single night after that night Rebekah had first made it. He knew that it was the same because Jefferson had a cup every night.

“Mary-Margaret brought this over while I was in the hospital,” Rebekah said, setting down a pie on the counter next to the tea bags. “She stress-bakes.”

Jefferson didn’t know what to say – she had picked their favorite tea to drink at night and hadn’t even asked him if he wanted it, it was as if it were still instinct to Rebekah to make that tea for them at night. He didn’t call any attention to the type of tea she had chosen to make, or the fact that she hadn’t even bothered asking him what he might enjoy – because it might confuse her and as much as he would love to have her remember him, he could see the way her eyes would change and see the confusion and a bit of sadness in her eyes as she tried to figure out _how_ or why she had done what she had.

“It smells delicious,” Jefferson said instead, looking down at the pie.

“I can heat it up in the over for a bit if you’d like?”

“You don’t have to,” Jefferson told her, not wanting her to have to go through all that trouble. But he did prefer warm apple pie. It was one of his favorite desserts.

She unwrapped the pie and moved around Jefferson to preheat her oven, “Well, I’m still gonna.” Rebekah said causing him to laugh. She stopped in front of him, suddenly horrified by what she had just said. “-Unless you actually do prefer to eat apple pie cold – I know some people do, I’m sorry – I shouldn’t have said I was going to do it anyway. That was rude.”

He pressed his hand to her shoulder and watched as her body relaxed. “I do like my pie heated up. I just didn’t want you to go through all the trouble. I would have eaten it either way with you.”

Her cheeks showed a tint of blush on them from his words and Rebekah looked down at the ground, smiling softly. “Okay.” She said in a whisper. “Do you want to sit down?” She asked once she was looking back up at him. Her arm was stretched out in the direction of where a small kitchen was just outside of he kitchen. Jefferson nodded in response and followed her.

There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to ask; but he knew there was _one_ thing he needed to know. “Are you really going to be working for Gold?” Jefferson asked, trying to hide the worry in his tone, but probably failed at hiding the worry in his eyes.

Rebekah chucked, “Don’t worry. I won’t be doing anything illegal…at least I don’t think I will.” Jefferson swallowed hard and Rebekah laughed, “I was kidding, Jefferson.”

_God, he had missed hearing her say his name._

“I am going to be helping with a…interior design type of project.” Rebekah said, shifting a little in her seat. He smiled, watching a she tugged on her robe a little.

“Interior design?” He echoed.

“Kind of, I mean – I’m going to help furnish the place. I’m not going to be renovating it or anything. I’ve been in the house before; It’s beautiful. But it’s been abandoned forever and Mr. Gold thought that I might like to help him with…making it a home?” She chuckled, clearly not knowing what her title was exactly.

But Jefferson moved forward a bit, needing to know more. _And abandoned house?_ “Where is it?” He asked. Mr. Gold was always playing games or scheming – and Rebekah didn’t even have to answer him, he already knew the answer. _Their house._ The one from the Enchanted Forest that Regina had brought with them as a little reminded to keep Jefferson away from Rebekah and Grace.

“It’s out in the woods, it’s actually only ten minutes away from yours on foot.” Her cheeks flushed bright and Rebekah quickly moved her hand over them, a bit embarrassed. “Not that I know where you live or the exact time it takes to get there – I mean, I _know_ where you live, obviously.”

He knew that he should really be concerned with Rebekah working for Mr. Gold designing their old home – but she was so goddamn cute when she was flustered, and he couldn’t help but smile.

“-I’m not stalking you or whatever – I was just in charge of going over the maps of Storybrooke and each house and land that people owned, and, I mean, everyone knew about the hermit that lived in the woods. Oh my God, please stop me.” She covered her entire face now.

He laughed, sitting back in his chair a bit. Rebekah rambled when she was nervous. It was one of the first things he fell in love with about her.

Rebekah moved her hands away from her face and Jefferson grinned as her face scrunched up, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. I apologize.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” He said softly while still smiling at Rebekah. “But, for the record, I already was aware that you knew where I lived.” Rebekah raised her brow up at him, not understanding. “Ashley.” Rebekah had Ashley go to his mansion to hide out from Mr. Gold.

“Oh,” She drew out the word.

He found the perfect opportunity to bring up Mr. Gold again, “Which makes me question why you are choosing to work with Mr. Gold…you had Ashley come to me to hide out from him…why would you ever want to work with him?” She quickly looked away from him, avoiding his eye.

Jefferson watched as Rebekah caught the side of her lower lip between her teeth, “I guess it’s because…he’s the lesser of two evils.” She said, looking back at him. “If I take the job with Gold I get the freedom Regina never allowed me to have. My schedule won’t be as hectic, and I wouldn’t be taken for granted for everything I do.” She said, her tone a bit sad. “I don’t think there was _ever_ a day that Regina thanked me for all the work I do for her. Not once. She never listened to my suggestions or ideas, she just blew me off in Regina-like-fashion.” Her tone was bitter and that made her frown for some reason.

“What is it?” Jefferson asked.

Rebekah sighed, running her fingers through her hair, “I…I guess…today Regina was different. She wasn’t awful to me – she acted like an actual mother to Henry! Hell, she even was concerned about the side affects of my pain medication. She told me to stop taking them and that she’d talk with Dr. Whale about finding me something different.”

_Something different that would help or something different that would actually kill her?_

“What if you just didn’t take the pills?” He suggested.

Rebekah smiled, lifting her brows at his suggestion, “And be in agonizing pain?”

“Are you in agonizing pain right now?” He asked.

He needed to hear her answer. Jefferson needed to know if she was still feeling the pain in her side even while he was around her. Because if she didn’t…

“No, actually.” She said, a bit surprised by her own answer. “I actually don’t feel any pain.”

The kettle went off and Rebekah got up from the table and walked back over to the kitchen.

“Maybe it’s the company,” He heard her say from the kitchen, followed by a little chuckle. Rebekah returned with their tea and set them both down on the table before going back into the kitchen when the oven beeped letting her know that it was pre-heated. She placed the pie inside the oven and then came back to where Jefferson was sitting. He hadn’t moved – not since she had made her little comment.

_Maybe it’s the company._

“Rebekah, what was your first memory?” He asked. Jefferson knew it wasn’t possible that she was remembering – that it wouldn’t happen until Emma Swan broke the curse. But the things she said and did had him questioning everything.

Rebekah pursed her lips together and hummed a little, “I guess…when I was five.” She told him. “Or, I think I was, but I remember I was walking to Granny’s with Regina,” Jefferson frowned. These were her Storybrooke memories, “-And there was this white dove that flew out from _nowhere_ , it was insane.”

He moved forward, involuntarily scooting his chair closer to Rebekah mentioned the white dove.

“And then there was a bunch of them!” Rebekah told him, “It was like they appeared out of nowhere! I think there had to be at least twenty of them.”

White doves had been released at their wedding. He could still remember the way that Rebekah’s eyes had lit up when she saw them.

“And Regina saw too?”

Rebekah frowned, “…I’m not sure.” She answered. And he watched as the clouds of confusion began to build in her eyes.

“The pie smells delicious,” Jefferson quickly changed the subject to avoid seeing the sadness that would come shortly after the confusion. “And the tea, too.” He brought the teacup to his lips and took a sip.

“Well, I can’t take credit for the pie smelling good. All I did was put it in the oven.” She chuckled, taking a sip of her tea as well, “And the tea is one of my favorites. It’s like a comfort type of food…or, _drink._ It just leaves a happy feeling in me and always helps me sleep easily.” Jefferson inhaled deeply as he smiled. “What?” Rebekah smiled back at him.

“Nothing,” He smiled, looking down at his cup of tea. The timer Rebekah had set went off and she left the table again. She came back with two slices of apple pie and a little shaker of cinnamon.

She set his plate in front of him and sat back down and set down her plate and held onto the cinnamon shaker, “For the pie or for your tea.” Rebekah said, catching him staring at the shaker. “I like to sprinkle some cinnamon on Mary-Margaret’s apple pies whenever she brings me one. It just makes it a hundred times more delicious.”

He watched as she sprinkled some of the cinnamon on her pie before her hand moved forward and offered him some. Jefferson took it and sprinkled some on his, too.

Jefferson took a bite of the pie, cautiously, thinking back on how Regina had once poisoned Snow White with an apple. But this hadn’t been made by Regina and magic didn’t exist in this world. _Drugs did._ But Rebekah ate hers so happily, humming a little as she moved her shoulders. He chuckled a little, his mind replaying their meals together when Rebekah was pregnant, and she was so happy to be eating she would do a little ‘happy food dance’, he had called it.

They ate in silence and when they were both done, Rebekah went to grab his dishes, but he stopped her, telling her that he didn’t mind cleaning up after himself. When he looked at the clock, it was 11:30 PM. He had been at her place for almost an hour now.

“Can I ask you a question?” He heard Rebekah say from behind him as he scrubbed his dishes in the sink. Jefferson nodded his head, knowing that she was looking at him. He could feel her eyes on him the entire time. “Why do you…” She trailed off, “This is,” He heard her take in a deep breath and turned off the water before he turned to face her. “-It’s probably none of my business but I noticed that…you never take your scarf off.” He tensed, and she immediately apologized. “Oh, God. I’m so sorry.”

He moved forward, not wanting her to feel bad. “It’s okay, Rebekah.”

Rebekah looked down at the ground, she was embarrassed, he could tell that much, “Just – just forget I asked.” She said quickly, pulling her robe around herself tighter. “I’m so sorry.”

“Bex,” He said her name causing her to quickly look up at him. He smiled and moved to stand in front of her, “It’s okay.” Jefferson said again, wanting her to really hear him. She sighed and nodded her head, “It’s just…a scar that I don’t like.” _It wasn’t a lie._ “A scar that would cause too much attention, so I wear a scarf so that people…won’t stare.” _So, they won’t see._

Rebekah frowned at his words. She moved forward slowly until she was standing in front of him leaving barely any space between them. Her hands moved up and rested just below where the scarf ended. He swallowed hard, standing completely still. Rebekah looked up at him, almost as if she were waiting for him to object, to tell her not to do what she wanted to do. He didn’t. So, she looked back down and slowly unwrapped his scarf. Before the last layer was unwrapped, his hands grabbed onto her wrist.

“Rebekah,” His voice was hoarse when he said her name, she looked back up at him and Jefferson felt a lump form in his throat, “I don’t want you to see it.” He finally admitted. Why he had let her get so close was beyond his understanding, but it finally snapped that Rebekah was about to see the scar he got from her mother, Cora, the Red Queen.

Regina had tricked him into going back to Wonderland, said that she’d let Rebekah come home if he helped her just one last time. She had left him in Wonderland and escaped with her father. Cora, the Red Queen, blamed Jefferson for Regina being able to take her father. So, she had his head cut off with a magic axe. Jefferson remembered feeling weightless, his eyes dropping to the floor only to realize that his body was no longer attached to his head. Jefferson had screamed, he thought of his Grace, of Rebekah – of how he had failed both of them.

Cora had his head sewn back on after Jefferson confessed how he had come to Wonderland and Regina’s plan. Desperate to leave Wonderland, Cora ordered him to make another one.

He must have tried to make over a thousand hats for Cora, all of those had failed. The only reason Jefferson wasn’t _still_ in Wonderland was because Regina had plucked him out just as the curse began so that she could torture him in Storybrooke by having him watch his family live a life without him (and without each other) – his family were strangers. That’s what Regina had planned.

But Grace had found her way to Rebekah, she may not know that Rebekah was her mother – but she still loved her somehow. And Jefferson knew it the moment he watched Rebekah’s face crumple that night in the hospital after Grace had left her room, that she loved her, too. And that it confused her, which only made her sadder.

The scar from where his head had been sewn back onto his body was a constant reminder of how he had let both of his girls down. And he was terrified that if Rebekah ever saw it…well, he didn’t know how she would react. Would she gasp, horrified and tell him to leave? Would she think he was crazy? In Storybrooke, the scar looked like a permeant dark burn from a rope around his neck, the stitches long gone, but he still hated the scar.

Jefferson watched as Rebekah licked at her lower lip before she looked him in the eyes. He felt his chest rising and falling as her hand went to his neck again and pulled off the last layer of scarf that kept his scar hidden from the world. Her eyes left his and looked at his scar. She tilted her head, almost as if she were examining it and he couldn’t help but jump a little when her finger gently grazed over the mark, trailing along the long line. And then she moved her finger away from his scar and moved closer to him and moved her arms around his shoulders and stood on her tip toes as she brought her body against his. “I’m sorry,” She whispered, her face smothered against his neck as he bent down a little, so she wouldn’t have to stand on the tips of her toes. When he felt her lips softly press against his scar his arms tightened around her middle, holding her and not ever wanting to let go. His breathing was shaky when he felt the vibration of Rebekah’s words smothered against his neck, “I don’t want you to think you ever have to hide yourself from me again.”

He didn’t let go of her, and she didn’t let go of him. She just continued to press soft kisses to his scar and Jefferson tried his hardest not to let out a sob as she did so. Rebekah’s fingers were threading through his hair and he had to smother his own face in her shoulder, her robe dampening from his tears.

“I’m so sorry,” His voice cut through so raw as he continued to fight against a sob.

“Shhh,” She whispered, fingers still running through his hair as she pressed her face into his neck. “It’s okay,” Rebekah said softly. He was terrified to pull away, terrified of what her face might read when he looked at her, terrified to have her see him in this state where his eyes were red and filled with tears and his breathing was ragged. But she did pull away but before he could even look at her, she had grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen.

He followed her, holding onto her hand. Rebekah took him into her bedroom and she climbed into her bed, still holding onto his hand, dragging him along with her. He didn’t say no, he knew he should have said no and leave – but he couldn’t. So, Jefferson slipped out of his shoes and got into bed with Rebekah and felt every part of him explode when she snuggled against him, hiding her face in his neck and wrapped her arm around his middle.

_Is this real?_

_Is this a dream?_

Was this one of Regina’s cruel tricks? Was Rebekah really holding onto him right now?

He moved his body a bit to face her more, and then wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her closer, listening as she sighed in content at the feeling of their bodies pressed together.

“Goodnight, Jefferson.” She whispered against his neck, pressing one last soft kiss to her scar before he felt her body completely relax and listened to breathing steadily, her chest moving up and down against him. It made him pull her even closer to him, his cheek pressed against the top of her head, inhaling her scent. When he knew that she was asleep and there was no way she could be awake, he pressed a long kiss to the top of her head and whispered,

_Goodnight, Rebekah._

_I love you._

He drifted off to sleep shortly after that and it was the best nights sleep he could ever remember having since before the curse – since before Wonderland, the very last night he had spent with Rebekah – that’s how long it had been since he had a decent night of sleep. And now he was holding her in his arms again and could feel her warm breath against his neck and everything else faded away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated! I hope you guys liked this sweet little chapter. I know it was short, but I loved writing it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have to give a big shout-out to [AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/profile) who offered her help and time to be my beta-reader. She is a lifesaver and I am very thankful for the help so that there won't be any typo's or mistakes! So, you have her to thank for that! She is a blessing!

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  


 

Regina watched from across the room as Rebekah sat sandwiched between Graham and Dr. Whale, laughing when Graham had leaned towards her and whispered something in her ear. She was in a rather good mood these past few days. Suspiciously good. Rebekah had always been friendly and had an outgoing personality, but there was a twinkle in her eyes lately and a little more hop in her step. Perhaps it was because Rebekah was no longer working for Regina, who had been furious with her little sister when she told her she’d be working for Mr. Gold. But most of her anger was directed towards Gold, and not Rebekah. Regina wanted to know Gold’s endgame and he wasn’t telling her what exactly her little sister was working with him on. Just that she was helping him with interior work.

She kept her anger inside and pretended that she didn’t mind Rebekah going to work for Gold. But she did. And not just because Regina didn’t trust the man – but because now that Rebekah no longer worked in the Mayor’s office, the place was absolutely chaotic and the idiot she had hired to replace Rebekah was slower than a turtle when it came to bringing Regina anything that she asked for.

Regina would pretend not to be upset with Rebekah; she’d pretend to be excited that she was spreading her wings because she wanted to remain on her little sister’s good side. Jefferson was right; _if_ the curse were to ever be broken (which she refused to let happen), Rebekah would remember every horrible thing that Regina had put her through and she would never forgive her; but worst, she’d come after her with Snow White and Prince Charming trailing behind her. Regina hoped that by _pretending_ to be nice and loving to Rebekah in this world, it might win her some favor _if_ the curse were ever to be broken.

Which it would _not._ Regina was willing to do anything to stop the curse from being broken. No sacrifice was too high. She’d do what she had to.

The town was gathered at David and Kathryn Nolan’s home for a homecoming party welcoming David back to the land of the living while his ‘family’ and friends gathered in hopes to trigger his memory. His _cursed_ memory that is. There was no way anyone could remember their past lives unless the curse was broken. Regina made sure of that.

But apparently some things had stayed the same for some people. Rebekah still had her connection to Jefferson which made her immune to anything Regina might do to her. Oh, that stupid power of _true love._ God, Regina hated that. _True love._ Ugh. Of course, Rebekah had a true love – of _course_! Regina had to suffer the loss of someone she loved so dearly that had the potential of being her true love (or perhaps he was her true love! She didn’t get the chance to find out!) and Rebekah got to run away with a tall, dark, and handsome stranger who stole her away and refused to give her back. They fell in love and had a beautiful child and blah, blah, blah while Regina was left with _nothing_ but her own misery and hatred. _True love._ True love was a lie.

Rebekah spotted Regina watching her and the Mayor had to fake a smile that some might consider to be genuine and waved her fingers to Rebekah. She smiled back, pushing down on Graham’s leg so that she could use him to stand. Regina knew that Rebekah was still in a bit of pain and that even the slightest movement could leave her wincing. But she seemed to be doing just fine getting up. Either way, Graham and Dr. Whale still stood up and helped her.

Regina hated how close Rebekah and the Huntsman had always been, even with Regina whispering into his heart – he was still incredibly protective of Rebekah and was always looking out for her. She knew there was nothing romantic about their relationship, but Graham had never been that gentle with Regina. Not even in this land where he had no idea he was still a prisoner.

And Dr. Whale – Regina was sure that his friendliness towards Rebekah was just a way to get into her pants…which could be useful. An idea formed in Regina’s head causing her to full on grin as Rebekah walked over to where she was standing.

“Hey.” Rebekah moved to stand in front of Regina. “Quite the party.”

“It sure is.” Regina agreed. “You seem to be quite popular with those two.” Regina motioned over to where Graham and Dr. Whale were now standing. “He’s quite handsome.”

“-Graham?” Rebekah said, “I mean, yeah. But he’s like a brother to me and…that might be a bit _weird_ don’t you think?” She made her voice a whisper. “Considering.”

Regina raised her brow. It seemed that Rebekah knew about the arrangement between her and Graham. “It would be awkward, but I was talking about Dr. Whale?”

“Whale?!” Rebekah said in a laugh.

“Yes!” Regina tried to keep her temper at bay. “He’s handsome, smart, charming, rich!”

“Oh my god, _no_!” Rebekah laughed still.

“Why not? It’s not like you’re dating anyone! He’s an eligible bachelor, Rebekah and you’re not going to be young forever.” Regina said and Rebekah frowned. “Oh, don’t be upset, Rebekah. A lot of people around your age are still single. I mean, look at Miss Swan. She’s alone and seems to be…fine.”

“I’m not,” Rebekah started to say but stopped herself. Her little sister shook her head and looked back up at Regina, “-Happiness isn’t determined by whether or not you are in a relationship. Look at you, you’re not technically _with_ Graham but you’re the most powerful woman in Storybrooke. You’re alone, but you aren’t lonely, are you?”

Regina pressed her lips together tightly. “I’m not.” She lied.

“Well, I guess I have nothing to worry about.” Rebekah said, not smiling, but not glaring either. The youngest Mills daughter turned on her heel and walked away from Regina and in the direction of where Emma and Henry were sitting.

Regina balled her hand up into a fist and repressed the urge to drag her sister back over to her.

Rebekah had always challenged Regina. Even while they were on semi-good terms now, it seemed that she still wasn’t afraid to speak her mind.

The little brat.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rebekah had walked up to Henry and Emma just as the guest of honor did as well. He looked at the three of them and smiled, “Hey,” He greeted them causing Emma and Henry to stand, and Rebekah to move next to her nephew. “You’re the ones who found me, right?” David asked, a warm smile on his face.

“Oh,” Emma said, chuckling a little. “Yeah. I guess.”

“It’s good to see you up and moving.” Rebekah smiled at the man.

“So, uh,” David looked around as they stood in the hallway outside of the living room. “You guys are really the only ones I know here,” he admitted.

“You can hide with us,” Emma said causing Rebekah to chuckle.

David chuckled as well. “Fantastic.”

One of the caterers walked up to them and both David and Rebekah grabbed a few of the items on the plate. _Well,_ Rebekah grabbed a few. But only because she was starving! Regina had led her to believe that this little get-together was a small dinner party so she hadn’t had anything to eat since lunch around noon and it was now 7 at night.

“So, you ever use a sword?” Henry asked causing Rebekah to look down at him. He was looking up at David who was now laughing, holding a toothpick with his food on it.

“I’m sorry?” He said, still laughing quietly while Emma did, too. But hers seemed a bit more uncomfortable. The blonde woman gave Rebekah a look that she recognized quite well.

“Come on, Henry. Let’s go raid the kitchen. I’m hungry and these appetizers just aren’t doing it for me,” she said as she ushered him away from Emma and David so that they could talk without Henry present. They headed towards the kitchen but they both stopped when they saw Regina with Kathryn talking quietly in the kitchen.

 _“I lost him once, and now I have him back. But it’s like I still don’t have him back,”_ Kathryn said, her voice breaking. _“You have no idea how that feels.”_

 _“Actually, I do,”_ Regina said causing Rebekah to blink in surprise. _“I loved someone once, too.”_

What?

Rebekah knew that Regina wasn’t talking about Graham – but there had never been any other relationship that Regina had that Rebekah knew about… _Who was it?_

 _“Really?”_ Kathryn said in a whisper.

 _“Yes,”_ Regina replied. _“But the love I lost, there’s no bringing him back.”_

Rebekah looked down at Henry who was looking up at her in confusion. _Who?_ He mouthed. Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and led them away from the kitchen.

“Do you know who my Mom was talking about?” Henry asked as they went to sit down in the living room.

Rebekah shook her head, looking back over in the direction of the kitchen. “No, I don’t. She never told me…” It made her frown. They hadn’t always been close or even on good terms – but surely Rebekah would have known if Regina had once been in love!

She felt like a terrible sister.

Emma and Dr. Whale made their way over to where Rebekah and Henry were sitting and began to chat. But Rebekah’s mind was on other things.

Jefferson, now, mostly.

He had spent the night a few times now (of course, they only ever slept, nothing more), but Rebekah felt a closeness to him that she couldn’t possibly describe or explain. When he would come over during the dark of night and they’d sit at her table drinking tea and he’d mention how late it was, she would feel a panic rise in her chest at the idea of him leaving. So, lately, she had simply nodded her head, stood up, and grabbed his hand and led him to her bed. Rebekah would snuggle up to him and sleep so peacefully that a part of her didn’t want to wake up. She just wanted to stay in Jefferson’s arms and forget the rest of the world.

But the sun would rise and Jefferson would be gone.

He left before anyone might see him sneaking out of her apartment building.

Regina had too many eyes reporting to her about Rebekah’s life and she couldn’t risk her sister finding out and refusing to let Rebekah spend time with Henry. But she also didn’t want to risk her time with Jefferson. He had become a priority to her now. He became something she desperately wanted to protect. If Regina found out…everything could end. Their… _whatever they were doing,_ would be in jeopardy and Rebekah could possibly lose him. And that was something she most definitely did not want to happen.

They weren’t… _together._ They were friends. Friends who slept in the same bed and snuggled up to each other at night. It was totally platonic. Who doesn’t snuggle with their friend at night while also pressing soft kisses to the scar on his neck that he was so ashamed of? All friends do that, right?

Rebekah had never found the courage to ask what had caused the scar around his neck – but she had an idea. And it broke her heart and soul because if what she _thought_ might have caused that scar happened then that meant that there was a time that Jefferson had felt so alone and hopeless that…she couldn’t even say it, not even in her head!

So, she pressed soft kisses to his neck in hope that he would know that he was not alone anymore. That she was with him. _Platonically._

They hadn’t even kissed yet. Rebekah didn’t even know if they would _ever_ kiss. Jefferson looked at her and there was no denying that there was a look of attraction in his eyes – but he had never made a move. Which confused Rebekah, but she also hadn’t made a move either. Maybe he was as scared as she was. Or maybe it was all in her head and he just wanted a friend? Either way, she would be his friend. Because now that he was in her life, she did not want to let him go.

“-Have you guys seen David?” Rebekah looked up and saw that Kathryn was standing with them now. She pushed herself up a bit and Dr. Whale was quick to help her stand, moving his arm around her waist to help her so that she wasn’t in any pain.

“Um,” Emma said, looking around the house. “He--.” The blonde looked to Rebekah and Dr. Whale for help.

“No,” Whale said, arm still around Rebekah’s waist. He then looked down at her and she shook her head and then looked back to Kathryn.

“I haven’t seen him either,” she admitted. “Not since earlier,” Rebekah said, looking back at Emma.

Kathryn frowned and walked away from the group. Rebekah looked to Emma with raised brows. “Do you know where he is?” She asked.

“No,” Emma said. “But I think I have an idea.” She said quietly and wandered off with Henry trailing behind her.

“Rebekah!” She had to repress the need to groan when she heard her older sister saying her name, “Oh, hello, Dr. Whale.” Regina said once she was standing in front of them, “Oh, no, Rebekah, are you okay?”

“Yeah?” Rebekah said back, not understanding.

“Well, I assumed you must have been tired or in pain and that is why Dr. Whale was holding onto you,” Regina said with a wide smile. Rebekah rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Or perhaps there’s another reason?”

“I was only helping her stand, Mayor Mills. You don’t need to worry,” Dr. Whale said as he removed his arm from around Rebekah’s waist. “Rebekah it seems has not been following through with her rehab.”

Rebekah looked at Whale with her mouth open and eyes squinted at him in a glare. “Traitor.”

He chuckled, “But she has agreed to meet with me twice a week so that I know she’s following through with her rehab.”

“That is very kind and considerate of you, Dr. Whale. Taking time out of your hectic work schedule just for Rebekah.” She smiled, looking down at Rebekah who again rolled her eyes.

“I’m gonna head home.” Rebekah announced, walking away from her sister and Dr. Whale. Graham was standing by the coat rack when she walked over to it.

“Heading home?” He asked, grabbing her jacket so she wouldn’t put too much strain on her ribs by trying to reach for her coat.

“Yes,” Rebekah said, turning around so that Graham could help her put on her coat. “Regina has the insane idea that I should date Whale,” She confessed causing Graham to laugh loudly. “I know, right?” She turned back to face him once her coat was on properly. Graham pinched his lips together as he smiled, something was clearly amusing to him. “What?”

“-So,”

Oh God.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder and saw Dr. Whale moving toward them until he was standing in front of Rebekah right next to Graham.

“Your sister has given me strict orders to walk you home.”

“Oh, um.” Rebekah cleared her throat and then looked to Graham, “Uh, actually Graham just offered to walk me home so, you’re off the hook.”

“Oh, shoot!” Graham said dramatically, “Rebekah, I completely forgot that I had promised Marco that I would give him a ride home. I’m afraid I can’t walk you back to your apartment.” Rebekah couldn’t exactly glare at Graham seeing as Whale was staring right at her so she forced a smile that she knew Graham knew read _; I’m going to kill you._ “-She’s all yours, Whale.”

Graham walked forward and gently hugged Rebekah. “I hate you,” she whispered while smiling in case Whale might see.

“Alright now, you two be safe,” Graham said, pulling away from Rebekah before ruffling her hair. He then shook Dr. Whale’s hand and walked away.

Rebekah watched after him until he disappeared and Dr. Whale cleared his throat.

“So,” he said causing Rebekah to look at him. He was holding his arm out for her to grab a hold of and Rebekah knew that it would be awfully rude to refuse the arm – but it didn’t mean that she didn’t want to walk right into it and towards the door so he’d take the hint. But Dr. Whale was a friend and he had always been kind to her – she just would prefer to never date him. Ever.

So, she took his arm and let him walk her home.

_Damn you, Graham._

  


 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

 

“Rebekah.” There was light knocking against the bedroom door, causing Rebekah to wake up from her nap. She sat up a bit and looked over to the side that Jefferson usually slept on, finding it still empty. She frowned, wishing desperately he’d come back soon. He had left a few days ago promising her that he’d bring her back something she’d love. But Rebekah hadn’t wanted him to go. She wasn’t _too_ far along in her pregnancy, but she was still very nervous. And Jefferson always had a calming effect on her.

She pushed herself off of the bed while the knocking continued, her feet touching the chilly wood causing her to shiver a little. Rebekah had been getting so warm at night that she slept with her window open the past few nights just so that she would feel comfortable. But the mornings were somehow colder than the nights and the cold floors always made her want to run back into the large bed and hide under the covers, but it was late afternoon now so the floors weren’t as uncomfortably cold as they were in the morning. “Coming,” Rebekah said, walking slowly over to the door. Her feet were swollen, her back ached and the constant need to throw up was becoming a bit overwhelming. She opened the door and Victor stood on the other side holding tray of tea. “Jefferson said that you need to drink one every four hours.”

She made a face. Rebekah hated the taste of the tonic that helped hers and Jefferson’s baby grow healthily. “Didn’t I just drink one?”

“Four hours ago, yes.” Victor chuckled.

“Yuck.” Rebekah stuck out her tongue but took the tonic from Victor and drank it, making another face after she swallowed the liquid. “When will Jefferson be back?” Rebekah asked, handing the cup back to Victor.

He looked away from her and over at the clock in her bedroom. “Oh, you know how it works with the hat.” Victor avoided her question.

She pressed her hands to her hips. “Victor – why are you avoiding my eye?”

He looked back at her and gave her a forced smile. “I’m not, I was just checking the time.”

Her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. “Surely you’d know when he’d be back from Oz,” Rebekah said.

“Well, Oz is quite different than this land. It takes a while to navigate.”

“That’s odd, seeing as he told me that he was going to DunBroch.” She glared, feeling worry build in her chest and her stomach start to ache. And then felt the strong need to cry when a horrible thought crossed her mind. “Did he leave?” She asked, voice breaking as she tried to hold back tears. Did he finally run away from Rebekah and the responsibility of raising a child? “Did he finally leave me?”

“No, Rebekah!” Victor said, walking into to her bedroom and set down the tray and then quickly moved to her side, ushering her to the bed. “Of course, he didn’t leave you!” He helped her sit down on the bed as she held onto his hand tightly. “He loves you, Rebekah! Jefferson would rather die than leave you or your child.”

“Then _where_ is he, Victor?” Rebekah said once she was sitting. “Where could he have possibly gone that he would need to keep it a secret from me?” And then it dawned on her and panic began to set in. She quickly stood up. “He went to the Enchanted Forest!” She breathed out, moving away from Victor who followed after her as she grabbed her cloak. “I have to get to him!”

“Rebekah,” Victor said her name in a sigh. “I’m sorry but you know there’s no way to get to the Enchanted Forest without the hat.”

The pain in her stomach began again and Rebekah clutched onto her small bump. Victor didn’t manage to get to her in time before she fell on the floor, landing on her rear while she clutched onto her stomach. “Something’s happening!” She cried, her eyes locking with Victor.

“No,” Victor said, moving Rebekah’s hand away to place his hand on her bump. “No – it’s far too early for anything to happen.” He told her, “What does it feel like?”

“Pain!”

“Pain?” He looked confused. “Are you sure?”

It wasn’t _exactly_ pain. It was more uncomfortable, really. A feeling she had never had before that left her panicking, believing that something was wrong with her baby.

“I don’t know.” Rebekah said, lower lip quivering as she tried to hold back her tears. “-I, it’s…it’s uncomfortable.”

“Pressure?”

She shook her head. “I don’t know how to describe it, Victor! Please, I need Jefferson!”

“It’s okay, Rebekah,” Victor said, trying to calm her down. “He’ll come back.”

Rebekah tried to take in slow, deep breaths to settle her rapidly beating heart. “-What if he doesn’t?” She whispered once she had managed to slow her breathing, “…I…I can’t do this without him. I don’t want to be without him.”

Victor frowned, squeezing her hand that was still gripping onto his. “If I am sure of just one thing it’s that Jefferson would never leave you.” He told Rebekah, “You are his family.” Victor then pressed his hand to her little bump. “Both of you are. And he’d never abandon you two.”

She took in a few more deep breaths and nodded her head, still feeling the strange feeling inside her – almost as if there were bubbles building up in her stomach and popping, like there was something inside twitching.

Rebekah let go of Victor’s hand and pressed it against the curve of her belly while breathing in and out, in and out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

  


“You really didn’t have to walk me home, Whale,” Rebekah said, standing next to the man as they walked down the sidewalk. Her arm was still looped with his and he was moving at a slow pace so that she wouldn’t put too much strain on her body. He had said that it was his duty as her doctor to make sure she wasn’t overexerting herself.

“Oh, it’s no problem, Rebekah. And, I think that if I told Regina no, she might have the hospital fire me. Somehow.” He chuckled and Rebekah couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, too. “She’s been oddly protective of you lately.”

“ _Odd_ ly, indeed.” Rebekah agreed, “Of course, Regina has always been controlling of my life but she’s never really taken an interest in it. It always felt like I was some pawn for her to use in some bigger scheme.” She spoke honestly as the turned around the corner, nearing Granny’s diner.

“You want to grab a bite to eat?” Victor asked, noticing the diner.

“I’m okay,” Rebekah politely declined. She wanted to get home soon, hoping that Jefferson would show up at her door tonight as well.

Whale hummed a little as they walked and then began to talk again. “-I have a question.”

Rebekah looked over at him a little but kept walking. “Ask away.”

He chuckled, rubbing his jaw with his free hand. “I could be wrong but…is Regina trying to set us up?”

She closed her eyes in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks heat. “Yes.” Rebekah answered honestly, “I don’t know _why_ she would think I’d be interested.”

“-Ouch,” Dr. Whale laughed.

“No! No!” Rebekah let go of his arm and moved in front of him. “No – I didn’t mean it like that. I mean, I did.” She rambled on, “-Look,” Rebekah huffed, “-You are a great guy, Whale, and a terrific friend, but I don’t see you the way she would like me to see you.”

He smiled at her and pressed his hand to her right shoulder. “It’s okay, Rebekah. As you have pointed out _many_ times, my interests are elsewhere.” He motioned to Granny’s diner.

Rebekah frowned and grabbed at his arm to loop hers in again so that they could continue walking, “Why haven’t you ever asked her out?” She asked.

“I have,” Victor said, chuckling a little. “She turned me down. Said something along the lines of me being a scoundrel.”

Rebekah laughed loudly at that, “Whatever!” She nudged him. “You are _not_ a scoundrel. You’re just… _friendly._ ”

“What a friendly way to call someone _loose_.” He laughed which made Rebekah laugh as well. They were getting closer to her apartment building now. “-And you know she’s always had her eye on Graham.” Dr. Whale reminded Rebekah. “-That damn beautiful Irishman.”

“Looks aren’t everything, Whale…I mean, it helps.” She smirked when Dr. Whale scoffed. “I’m kidding.” Rebekah chuckled, “-You may have the wandering eye – but you’re a good guy, Whale. You’re funny, smart, at times the littlest bit charming. And you _are_ handsome.” They stopped walking and stood in front of her apartment building. “And, dude, you’re a freaking _doctor._ You save lives! What girl wouldn’t absolutely swoon over yo-”

His lips crushed against hers, startling Rebekah. It took her a moment to realize what had even happened, but once she did, Rebekah quickly shoved Dr. Whale against his chest and away from her. His eyes were wide as he looked at her, holding his hands up a bit, “-I’m sorry.” He said in a whisper.

“-Why did you do that?!” She asked in anger.

“I thought you might--.”

“-I already told you that I’m not interested! God, give a guy just the slightest stoke to his ego and he tries to jump you!” She huffed in anger, wincing a little from the pain in her side.

“Are you okay?” Dr. Whale asked, seeing that she was in pain and stepped forward to check on her. But Rebekah took a step back and away from him.

“Go home, Whale.” She shook her head at him, digging into her purse for her house keys.

“Rebekah, I’m – please don’t tell Regina.”

She rolled her eyes, _of course he was afraid she’d tell Regina._ “It’s fine, Whale. Just don’t ever try it again.”

“I won’t.”

Rebekah opened the building door and went inside, not even bothering to see if he had left or not. She wanted to go and shower, for some reason. She wasn’t _mad_ at Dr. Whale for kissing her. Just a little bit irritated. Because she had told him that she wasn’t interested in him and what? He thought she was lying? Rebekah moved the back of her hand to her mouth and wiped at it, feeling like she had done something awful.

Once she was inside the apartment, she looked at the clock on the wall and decided that she _did_ have enough time to shower. It was still a little early (compared to the other times Jefferson had come over), so she would be able to wash off her anger and frustration with Dr. Whale for kissing her, Graham for not going along with her when she tried to use him as an excuse, and Regina for orchestrating the whole damn thing!

The nerve of some people!

She hoped more than ever now that Jefferson would come tonight. Rebekah felt the pain in her side and by some miracle, whenever Jefferson was around or held her, the pain went away or was at least tolerable. But right now, her side was throbbing.

_Damn you, Whale, Graham, and Regina._

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

 

 

 

It had been almost three weeks.

And Jefferson still hadn’t come home.

Rebekah hadn’t known it was possible to worry this much. To feel such an ache in her heart from the fear of losing the man she loved. She _needed_ him. And not just because she was pregnant with his child, but because Rebekah loved him so much that it physically ached to be without him.

Victor had been trying his hardest to help ease her worries by letting her stay in her bedroom without him constantly bothering her – but he still came up every four hours to give her the tonic and would then request that she would go on a walk with him around the garden to get fresh air and exercise for the baby.

It was hard to tell him no when he told Rebekah that it wasn’t healthy for her baby if she were to let all of the worry and pain she was feeling take over her, that it would cause unnecessary stress to the baby and that staying in bed all day, every day, wasn’t healthy for the baby either. _For the baby,_ that’s all he needed to say to get Rebekah to get out of bed.

But each day that went by and Jefferson wasn’t home, she felt herself falling into a hopeless despair. She now laid on his side of the bed, hugging the pillow he would lay his head on at night while curled up under a blanket.

The feeling in her stomach would happen whenever she started to overly worry about Jefferson, every time she had the terrible thought that maybe something had happened. That Regina had heard word that he had come to the Enchanted Forest and imprisoned him. _Or worse…_ the fluttering in her stomach started again and Rebekah held onto the small swell of her belly in her hand while hugging onto Jefferson’s pillow.

Rebekah looked at the clock on the wall ticking away time, a reminder that she was still alone. _No,_ she had her baby. The child growing inside her was the only thing that was keeping Rebekah sane, stopping her from spiraling at the thought that Jefferson may be gone forever. She had their child and she would try to be strong for the baby. The fluttering in her belly started up again and Rebekah moved her hand to rest on her belly, running her fingers along the side of her stomach in a stroking manner.

It was strange to her; how she could love someone so much and she hadn’t even met them yet. The baby she was carrying had stolen her heart and Rebekah knew that there was nothing she wouldn’t do for that child. It was a part of her and Jefferson and she would never let anything bad happen to it. She refused to let anything bad happen to it, she’d fight tooth and nail for that baby to keep it safe. Regina would never come near the child – Rebekah would trade her life before letting Regina anywhere near her baby.

Rebekah inhaled before humming softly, fingers still skimming against her skin as she laid on her side, snuggled up against Jefferson’s pillow with a blanket on top of her to keep her warm. It was early morning and Rebekah knew that Victor would be coming in soon with her tonic and she would need to dress before he did, but she couldn’t find the will to get out of bed just yet. So, she hummed softly and rubbed her little belly and didn’t even bother to get up when she heard a light rapping at her door and then the creaking of it opening. She just laid on her side facing the window. “Just set the tonic on the table, Victor,” Rebekah said as her fingers drew patterns against the little round bump.

The weight of the bed shifted, startling Rebekah and she quickly looked over her shoulder only to see that Jefferson was now lying next to her in the bed. Rebekah took in a shaky breath, scared that she was still asleep and that this was only a dream. His hand touched her shoulder and gently moved her so that she was lying on her back, his body hovering over hers. “I’m sorry I’m late.” He whispered, nudging his nose against hers. Rebekah blinked rapidly up at him, trying to make sure that he was real. He sat up on his knees and pulled her up with him. She sat in front of him and opened her mouth to ask him if he was real but couldn’t find the courage to speak.

“-Rebekah,” Victor’s voice said and the creaking of the door opening filled the room again. She looked away from Jefferson and over to Victor who was using his back to open the door while carrying the tray that had her tonic on it. “I know you hate it, but it’s time for your ton-” He paused when he saw that Rebekah was not alone on the bed. His eyes widening when he saw that it was Jefferson. “-You’re,” he breathed out.

“Give us a moment?” Jefferson’s voice made Rebekah look away from Victor and back at him. She registered the sound of her bedroom door closing and then felt Jefferson squeeze her hands. “I’m here, Bex. I’m back.”

Her breathing was shaking and the fluttering in her stomach was growing stronger. “You’re real?” She managed to whisper out the words. He nodded, she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she buried her face into his neck, hugging onto him tightly as he hugged her back with the same amount of strength. “I thought you were dead.” She cried, tears spilling against his skin.

“I’m sorry,” Jefferson’s voice broke as he rubbed her back. “I’m so sorry.”

She didn’t let go of him, Rebekah was too afraid to let go of him now. Terrified that if she did let go, he might disappear and she’d never see him again. “Why did you leave me?” She whispered, her voice broken, “Why did you leave us?”

Rebekah could feel his hands shaking against her back as he slowly moved them so that he could press one hand to her growing belly. “You’ve gotten bigger.” His voice was hoarse, thick with tears. She pulled away, her hands going to his face, thumb wiping away his tears as she looked into his blue eyes. He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss, gripping at her sides to pull her closer to him. “I’m sorry,” He whispered between kisses. “I’m so sorry.”

Their foreheads were pressed together once their lips finally broke apart. Jefferson was breathing hard as Rebekah’s fingers ran through his hair. “Why would you ever go back there?” She asked. “You know how dangerous it is to go back to the Enchanted Forest – why would you risk it?” Rebekah whispered, forehead still pressed against his.

He replied with a throaty little chuckle, “I told Victor to not tell you.”

She pulled away from him, moving off his lap and folded her arms over her chest, finally letting her anger towards him sink in. “-He didn’t tell me. But once you hadn’t come home after a few days – I knew something was wrong. And I thought you had finally left me.”

He moved forward at a fast pace, “I would never.” He grabbed at her wrists, dragging at them so that her arms were no longer folded over her chest. “-How could you think that? Rebekah, I love you. I would _never_ leave you. You’re my whole heart.” Jefferson moved her wrist up and pressed his lips against her skin.

“-Can you blame me for thinking that you may have left, Jefferson? You lie to me about where you were going.”

“-I knew you’d put up a fight if I told you the truth.”

Rebekah ignored his words, “-And then you don’t come home.”

“I’m sorry.” He apologized again, “It was thoughtless and reckless and I only did what I did because I want the best for you and I want to make you happy.”

Her brows furrowed together, “ _You_ make me happy, Jefferson.”

He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’m a thief, Rebekah. You should know that better than anyone; I stole _you._ And you don’t deserve to have a life with a lowly thief; you’re a princess. And you should be treated as such.”

She shook her head, disagreeing with him. But Jefferson got off the bed, pulling her along with him. Rebekah got off the bed, her feet touching the cold ground causing her to involuntarily shake. He shrugged his jacket off and set it on her shoulders before he walked away from her and grabbed the tonic Victor had set down before leaving. Jefferson brought it over to Rebekah and she frowned, _really_ not wanting to have to drink it. But she knew it was good for the baby; so, she swallowed it in one big gulp.

“Come with me,” Jefferson said, holding out his hand.

“Where?” Rebekah asked as she took his hand.

“To our home.”

“This is our home,” she said, not understanding.

“No, my love, it’s not,” Jefferson said as he led them out of the bedroom. They walked down the stairs and Jefferson dropped her hand, walking over to Victor and whispered something to him. Victor smiled, nodding his head before pulling Jefferson into a hug, patting his back. Rebekah did not understand what was going on and her feet and back were already starting to ache. Jefferson let go of Victor and walked back over to Rebekah, now holding the hat in his hand. “Our last big adventure awaits,” he said, dropping the hat and spinning it. Rebekah looked at him with curious eyes but took his hand as they jumped into the portal.

They were inside the hat, hundreds of doors surrounding them. “Jefferson, what is going on? Where are we going?” Rebekah asked as he pulled her forward and towards the doors.

“I already told you,” he said, amusement and a bit of mischief in his tone. Jefferson stopped in front of the door she knew that they could not cross and her hand gripped tightly against his, yanking him back and away from the door. Jefferson turned to look at her, moving forward and pressed his free hand to her cheek and kissed her sweetly. “Trust me, Bex.” He whispered.

Of course, she trusted him.

Rebekah nodded her head and squeezed his hand, following him as he walked through the door that would lead them into the Enchanted Forest.

Her feet touched the grass and her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun, the colors all around them overwhelming her. Rebekah couldn’t help but let out a little gasp at how beautiful all the colors were. She had realized how much she missed it. The only thing Rebekah could ever see in color while staying in Victor’s land was Jefferson. But now there were so many colors all around her. The greens and browns and blues and reds, and oranges. The colors of wild flowers growing on the ground all around them. Rebekah let out a little giggle, dropping Jefferson’s hand as she walked forward, taking everything in. When she turned to look behind her, a large home was standing behind Jefferson.

Rebekah looked at him, eyebrow arching up in suspicion. “Jefferson?” She said his name slowly in a question.

_He said they were going to their home._

“It’s protected from Regina ever finding us.” Jefferson told Rebekah, walking forward and towards Rebekah. His hand reached for hers again and he led her closer to the house. “It took me a while to get Regina’s guards off my trail before I could reach Snow White and Prince Charming’s castle.” He explained.

“You went to Snow?” She said in surprise, “I,” Rebekah looked at the house again, “I still don’t understand.”

“The blue fairy and a hoard of her friends enchanted this area so that Regina would never find us. It’s completely protected from your sister.”

Rebekah was speechless – _how_? How was it possible for Regina, the most powerful woman in all the realms, to not be able to find them? “How can you be sure?”

“Because to make sure that Regina couldn’t find us, I stayed here for a few days,” Jefferson said, his voice a bit uneasy, probably afraid she would lash out at him for not coming back to her sooner. “I needed to make sure that you’d be safe; that our baby would be safe.” He pressed his hand to her belly. “Otherwise I would have come back to you much sooner.” Rebekah didn’t say anything; she only looked at the big house. “Come on,” Jefferson said causing her to look away from the house and saw him grinning at her. “I want to show you the inside.”

He took her inside, showing her all of the rooms that he had furnished (thanks to Snow White and Charming). The kitchen was cozy as was the front room. The house had a large porch out front that Rebekah could see herself sitting on with Jefferson and their child as they watched the sun set or rise. Jefferson took her upstairs to show her their room. A small bassinet was already placed next to the bed and Rebekah felt tears swell in her eyes.

Jefferson stood in front of her, his thumb wiping away a stray tear. “Sad tears?”

She sniffled, shaking her head. “Happy tears.”

He grinned and tugged at her hand, taking her to the next room that was next to their own. Rebekah gasped once they were inside. She breathed out a little laugh as she walked forward. “Seeing as we don’t know if it’s a boy or girl,” Jefferson said, walking further into the room and motioned to all the toys piled into a chest, “I didn’t know which toys to get. So, I got all of them.”

Rebekah laughed, shaking her head as she looked to the man she loved. Her eyes went to the crib that was pressed against the wall next to the window that overlooked the field of wildflowers. She reached into the crib, picking up the blanket that was inside of it.

“Snow White knitted it.” Jefferson told her, watching as Rebekah’s lower lip began to tremble and her eyes filled with tears, “-She said that when you were kids; you had one identical to it. That your father gave it to you the day you were born.”

She nodded her head, bringing the baby blanket to her chest and hugging it tightly. Rebekah looked to Jefferson. “I love you so much,” she whispered, tears still in her eyes. He took in a deep breath and then swallowed hard. Rebekah looked at him in confusion; not understanding the sudden change of demeanor and the look of fear in his eyes. He dropped down on one knee and Rebekah hurried over to him, “Jefferson!” She gasped, fearing that he was in pain.

She moved down on her knees and Jefferson huffed out a laugh, “You’re supposed to be standing, Bex.” He chuckled.

Her brows knit together in confusion, “I don’t understand.” And then he pulled a ring out from his back pocket and everything became clearer. “Oh,” she breathed out.

“Rebekah Mills,” he sighed out her name. “I love you more than I could ever imagine loving someone. At first, you were a way to settle my debts; but I realized, selfishly, that I didn’t want to let you go. You then became a real pain in my ass,” Jefferson said causing Rebekah to laugh, “But that didn’t stop me from falling so deeply in love with you that I would risk everything just to make you smile.”

She smiled, sniffling a little as her eyes leaked tears. _Damn these emotions!_ Rebekah let out a little laugh and shook her head in embarrassment at her not being able to control her own emotions.

“-that I would give my own life willingly just to know that you were safe from danger. I would die for you, Rebekah, but more importantly; you make me want to live. I want to grow old with you and have a thousand memories to hold onto. I want to be your husband.” Jefferson told her, “And I’d love so much if you’d become my wife?” He held up the ring.

A golden band and at the center was an emerald gem that was a deep shade of green. Her eyes went back to Jefferson and she laughed, moving her hands to his face and pressed her lips to his in a number of kisses. “You don’t even need to ask, Jefferson.” She whispered. “I’m yours forever.” Jefferson now moved forward and pressed a series of kisses on her lips.

“But…” He whispered, lips hovering over hers, “To clarify.”

She laughed, “-Yes!” Rebekah said happily, “Of course I will be your wife, Jefferson.”

He grinned, sliding the ring onto her finger. “I love you so much, Bex.”

Being without him had been torture, the nights she spent awake thinking that the worst had happened to him; the fits of tears when she felt as though she’d never see him again – but this? Jefferson securing a home that was protected from Regina so that they could live happily in the Enchanted Forest that was so bright and colorful; a ring on her finger that meant that she would soon be Jefferson’s wife? Oh, it was worth it all. It also helped that Jefferson swore that he’d never leave her again.

Jefferson was going to be her husband.

She couldn’t help but laugh at that; her mind going back to the first time Jefferson had taken her to the Land without Color and how Victor had asked if she was his wife and her reaction to the question. Jefferson was a thief; he had stolen her away; and during that time, he had stolen her heart.

He told her that she was a thief, too, that she had stolen something that no one had managed to even touch – _his_ heart.

And she swore that she would never let go.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

Jefferson sat in his backyard on the large patio that overlooked the forest nursing his scotch.

Misery. Loneliness. Despair.

Too many emotions. Too many to count, too many to feel. Just when Jefferson had thought that things might work out – that he might still have a chance at his happy ending…fate intervened.

He had gone to see Rebekah earlier tonight, but as he stood across the street waiting for her; Rebekah hadn’t arrived home alone, her arm was looped with Victor’s, who in this curse was known to most as Dr. Whale. Jefferson had watched as she laughed and smiled, and as the man Jefferson had once considered his only true friend before the curse, stared down at his wife with lust in his eyes.

Jefferson thought there was no way he could feel worse than to see another man make Rebekah smile and laugh, to have another man look at her that way (especially when that man had been a friend to Jefferson) – and then Victor had kissed her. Jefferson left the second Victor’s lips had touched Rebekah’s, not wanting to see anymore than he had to. It was too much. It hurt. Everything hurt.

Jefferson had thought that even in her cursed state, Rebekah still loved him. He knew it wasn’t possible. That it wouldn’t be rational for Rebekah to fall in love with him so fast. But he had hoped.

Maybe the affection she had been showing him was purely out of pity after seeing his scar. Perhaps she felt as though she couldn’t turn him away after seeing the scar? Maybe she had feelings for Victor the entire time?

Jefferson brought the glass of scotch to his mouth and swallowed a large sum.

He wanted nothing more than to be holding his wife right now; to have her snuggled up to him, face smothered in his neck as she breathed softly against his skin, her warm breath leaving him feeling an absolute calm. Jefferson wanted to feel her fingers grip onto his shirt in her sleep or feel her move even closer into him.

_Is she doing that with Victor now?_

None of this was real.

The curse, Storybrooke, every single damn person in this town was not _real._ Not truly. He wanted so desperately for everyone to remember. But what if he was too late? What if when the curse was broken – it wouldn’t matter? That Rebekah had moved on in this new life and no longer wanted him? He’d have his daughter; Grace. But would she ever forgive him for leaving her? He had promised her he would be home in time for tea; something that Rebekah made him swear he’d always do – when Regina came for her and took her away, Rebekah had told Jefferson to never miss a tea party with their daughter, she made him promise. And he had broken that promise.

He didn’t know how much time had passed where Grace had been without a mother and father; time had worked differently in Wonderland. Would his daughter ever forgive him for abandoning her?

Jefferson sighed. He didn’t deserve either of them. He should have stayed away, hidden in his mansion – Grace, now _Paige,_ had the loving parents – ones that would never leave her. And Rebekah; she was happy in this world. She wasn’t jumping from realm to realm or hidden away in a home so that Regina would never find her – and she wasn’t imprisoned by her sister either. Rebekah was living on her own and had friends and every single time he saw her; Rebekah would be smiling.

He had been watching her for the last twenty-eight years from a far and would feel his chest ache whenever he’d see her smiling brightly. Because Jefferson missed her and he wanted to be the one making her smile that bright.

_Victor had done that tonight._

Jefferson inhaled deeply before downing the rest of his scotch.

“You know,” Jefferson closed his eyes and groaned upon hearing the voice, “Everyone knows that you’re supposed to sip scotch.”

He didn’t bother to look back at Regina. Jefferson only opened his eyes and looked forward in the direction of the woods where not far away, his and Rebekah’s home still stood. “What do you want?” He spat out, his voice raspy.

“Oh, I just wanted to come check-up on my brother-in-law,” Regina said with a dark chuckle. “Did you do anything fun tonight? See anything special?” He shook his head, gripping onto his glass of scotch tightly as his jaw tightened. She laughed again, “-Do you really think that I didn’t know about you and Rebekah sneaking around?”

Jefferson swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of her voice.

“-I run this town, Jefferson – I know everything that goes on. Especially when it comes to my little sister.”

Jefferson got up, setting down his glass on the table next to him. “You’re a miserable bitch.”

Regina chuckled again. “I’m sure many people would agree with you,” she told him as he turned to face her. “Rebekah included – but she seems to be too preoccupied to talk to you about it right now.” Regina smirked.

“You know it’s not real.” He glared.

“Well,” Regina walked forward, “The hurt on your face looked pretty real when you saw them kissing.” She tilted her head as she smirked up at Jefferson. He shoved past her, walking to his backdoor. “I wouldn’t bother continuing on sneaking around with Rebekah, Jefferson.” Regina shouted after him, “I believe her attention is elsewhere now.”

Jefferson slammed the door shut so hard that painting on the wall fell to the ground. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly and stalked up the stairs into the room he had dedicated to making a new hat that would hopefully open a portal to get him the hell out of Storybrooke. He had planned on taking Rebekah and Grace with him…but what if they were better off without him?

He still had a bit of madness in him from his days in Wonderland – why make them suffer by taking them from a place that they were truly happy?

Jefferson’s wife and daughter deserved happiness; and all he felt was misery.

 

 

  


* * *

 

 

 

 

Jefferson hadn’t come.

Rebekah sat in a booth at the very back of Granny’s diner wallowing in her own little pity party while eating her breakfast. She had gotten a late start to her day seeing as she waited up until 3:30 AM to see if Jefferson would show. Rebekah should have given up at midnight, but she held onto hope that there would be a knock on her door and he would be on the other side. Rebekah wouldn’t even need an apology – she would just need _him._ She damn well deserved an apology now!

Though, Jefferson hadn’t told her that he’d be back – he never told her when he’d be coming over. It was just something that continued to happen so often that Rebekah simply assumed that he’d come over. Apparently, she was wrong.

Rebekah looked down at her watch; it was nearly 11 AM. Mr. Gold had given her the day off telling her to take the day to try and come up with ideas for the house – but all she could think about was how she hadn’t fallen asleep in Jefferson’s arms last night. And it was leaving an awful ache in her chest whenever she would think about it. She had grown accustomed to being held by Jefferson; it felt right and as if it were exactly what she needed – where she was supposed to be all along. Maybe he didn’t feel that way?

Or maybe he was pushing her away because of the scar on his neck?

She just wanted to know what she did wrong? Had she crossed the line somehow? Had she said something in her sleep that might have scared him away? What did she do?

“What’s got you down in the dumps?”

Rebekah looked up to see Ruby standing at her booth with a pot of coffee in incredibly short and low cut red shorts and white shirt that ended just a little bit below her chest. Honestly; Rebekah had no idea how Ruby convinced Granny to allow her to wear the uniform – but the large sum of male customers that Ruby brought into the diner probably helped her cause. Ruby moved forward to fill Rebekah’s cup of coffee, but Rebekah moved her hand over the cup to stop her.

“Actually, can I have some tea?” Rebekah asked. “-Coffee makes me too jittery.”

Ruby chuckled, “I’m the same way.” The young woman pulled out her notepad, “What kind of tea?”

Rebekah yawned, feeling the exhaustion from not sleeping. “Anything strong. I need something to keep me up today.”

“Long night?” Ruby smirked, “I saw you left with Dr. Whale last night.”

She scoffed out a laugh. “-That was all Regina’s doing.” _Damn you, Regina._ “-I would have preferred to walk home alone.” Rebekah mumbled, still upset by him kissing her.

Ruby sat down, clearly interested in what had happened the night before with Rebekah and Dr. Whale. “Did something happen?”

“No,” Rebekah said quickly, not wanting Ruby to gossip to someone later. “I mean, nothing that I wanted to happen!” She groaned, seeing the way Ruby’s eyes lit up. “-Whale kissed me. And no, I did not want it to happen. Like, ever.”

Ruby frowned, “Why not? He’s handsome, funny, smart-”

“Not my cup of tea.” Rebekah said in a stern tone causing Ruby to back off.

“It’s just…for as long as I’ve known you – I have never seen you go on a date or even show interest in a man.” Ruby commented, “Are you…maybe not interested in…men?”

Rebekah furrowed her brows, not understanding what Ruby meant. “Oh!” She said suddenly, realizing that Ruby was wondering if Rebekah liked women. “No.” She chuckled, “I like men. I just…hadn’t found anyone I would want to be with.”

Ruby quirked her brow up, “ _Hadn’t?_ Are you telling me that you _have_ found someone?”

Rebekah frowned, “I thought I did.”

“What happened?” Ruby asked.

Rebekah shrugged in reply. “I don’t know. Maybe I misread everything and he was never interested in the first place.”

Ruby leaned in closer after looking around the diner. “Graham?” She whispered.

That made Rebekah laugh, “No! Not Graham!”

“Good. Because I’m pretty sure he’s into Emma – and of course, if he’s not, you would have to compete with me.” Ruby smirked and Rebekah shook her head with an amused smile. “Whoever this guy is, he’s an idiot. You’re such a catch, Rebekah, and if he can’t see that? He doesn’t deserve you.” Ruby grabbed at Rebekah’s hand, squeezing it softly.

“Thank you, Ruby.” She said back sincerely. “But…I think I could have been really happy with this guy.”

Ruby frowned again and then got up. “Forget the tea. I’m getting you a chocolate shake and a piece of pie on the house.”

“Granny is not going to be happy about that, Ruby.” Rebekah chuckled.

“I don’t care.” Ruby said as she walked away, kicking her leg up for dramatic effect as she left.

_It wouldn’t be the worst thing to have a chocolate shake and piece of pie._

The rest of her day lagged on and Rebekah felt miserably and her need to go see Jefferson had become overwhelming. As did the ache in her side. The pain in her ribs was more unbearable than the pain she felt in her heart. _Which was ridiculous because she barely knew Jefferson._

So, she went to the one person who always made her feel better when she was down. _Graham._ (Even though she was technically still mad at him for not helping her out the night before; thus, resulting in Whale kissing her.)

Graham was just hurrying out of the station when Rebekah walked up to the doors, nearly colliding into her as he dug in his pocket for something. “Whoa,” Rebekah said, pressing her hands to his chest to keep him from running her down.

“Rebekah!” He squeaked in surprise. “I didn’t see you, wh-what are you doing here?” Graham said, looking down at his watch.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.” Rebekah told him, watching as he looked down at his wrist again to check the time. “But you’re clearly in a hurry – so I’ll just talk to you later,” she said, frowning as she turned around to head back to her car that was parked across the street.

Rebekah could hear Graham sigh and then heard his feet hitting the ground as he jogged after her. “Wait,” Graham said, grabbing onto Rebekah’s forearm as they stood in the middle of the street. “I’m sorry,” he apologized as Rebekah turned to face him. “I just – I have something I have to go to tonight and I’m already late but…I can always make time for you, Rebekah.”

 _No,_ it wasn’t fair of Rebekah to make Graham later than he already was to wherever he had to go. Rebekah gave him a sad smile before saying; “Honestly, Graham, it’s fine.” She tried to assure him, moving her hand to rest on his as he still held onto her forearm. “-We can talk later.”

“Rebekah.”

“-Graham,” She mimicked his accent with a smile. He shook his head, chuckling a little. “It’s fine. Raincheck, okay?”

He frowned but nodded his head in agreement. “I’ll check in with you tomorrow, okay?” Graham said, dropping his hand for her arm. Rebekah nodded her hand and squeezed at his arm, sending him off.

“And don’t think for a second that I have already forgotten about how you totally betrayed me last night!” Rebekah shouted after Graham as he ran across the street to his car. He laughed, waving her off and then got into the car, honking his horn at her before he sped off down the road. She chuckled, wondering if it was possible for a sheriff to even get a speeding ticket.

Rebekah walked down the streets of Storybrooke to clear her mind, trying to remind herself that Jefferson was still a stranger to her – that it didn’t matter that they had fallen asleep together a few times, she didn’t _know_ him. And the hurt she was feeling was not rational or justified because it’s not like they were dating.

She stopped in front of the clock tower, watching as the seconds ticked by. Rebekah frowned, feeling an urge she knew that she should not act on. Yet, she ran back in the direction of her car and drove off.

Rebekah was going to go to Jefferson’s home and demand and explanation – even if it left her looking like a fool. She needed to know what had happened.

And she wouldn’t leave until she got an answer.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jefferson had seen Rebekah’s car pull up to his driveway, he watched as she ran from said car and towards his house, listened as she knocked on his front door. But he stayed put. Jefferson needed to stay away from Rebekah – he should have just done that from the start. But he was greedy and selfish and missed her. And now look where he was? Wallowing in self-pity over the fact that Rebekah had moved on with someone else.

 _“Jefferson! I know you’re in there!”_ Rebekah shouted from his front porch.

He bit the inside of his cheek and closed his eyes, listening as the knocking continued. It wasn’t too late at night, barely even eight o’clock so he couldn’t exactly pretend that he was already sleeping. And even if he was sleeping; the knocking was getting louder and there was no way he wouldn’t have heard it. So, he got up and went downstairs and toward the front door.

_“Jefferson…please.”_

Jefferson paused in front of the door, hearing the sadness in her voice. He pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes.

_“I…I don’t know if I did something to upset you. Please…can we just talk?”_

He inhaled deeply, trying to stay strong. Jefferson needed her to stay away from him – he needed to stay away from her. It was too hard on him having to pretend that he wasn’t her husband, that she wasn’t his wife! It was too hard to watch someone else kiss her or take interest in her. He couldn’t be her friend – he was her husband.

Jefferson opened his front door and watched as Rebekah’s face lit up with relief upon seeing him. He kept his facial expression unreadable. “What do you want?” he asked, trying to sound disinterested.

It was a verbal blow that Rebekah hadn’t expected seeing as she had flinched at the tone of his voice. “I,” Rebekah started to say, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. “I, you – I wanted to know why you didn’t come by last night?” She finally asked.

He bit the inside of his cheek again, this time harder. “I have my own place.”

She swallowed hard, nodding her head slowly. “I know that…I just thought that since you’ve been spending the night at my place lately-”

“-That was a mistake.” Her eyes widened and he could see the hurt flash in them. It made him need to take in a quick breath. “Look, I’m sorry if I misled you, Rebekah. That wasn’t my intention. But I have feelings for someone else.”

She blinked a couple of times. “Someone else?” Rebekah finally managed to say. He nodded his head. She looked down at her hands. “…The woman you told me about?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“Yes.”

But _she_ was the woman.

Rebekah opened her mouth to say something but closed it. Jefferson watched as she tucked her hair behind her right ear and her jaw tightened as she looked away from him.

“I don’t want to spend the night with you anymore, Rebekah – I want to spend the night with her. So, if you’ll excuse me.” Jefferson tried to make his voice sound strong but it broke on the very last. He quickly covered it up by clearing his throat. “Goodbye,” Jefferson said as he shut the door on Rebekah.

He pressed his back against the door and closed his eyes. Jefferson could still feel her standing there on his front porch, could practically feel her emotions in that moment and the pain he had just caused her.

 _“I don’t believe you!”_ Jefferson heard Rebekah shout, pain evident in her voice. He closed his eyes and moved over to where the light-switch was, turning off the front porch light so that Rebekah would be left standing in the dark. He felt his chin start to shake when she shouted at him again, _“Screw you, Jefferson!”_

He loved Rebekah.

But he couldn’t be with her in this world.

It was too hard.

Too painful.

And he couldn’t handle anymore pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, quick note: the flashback scenes are all from before Jefferson rescued Rebekah. Just a heads up! Also, shout out to my amazing beta-reader, [AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/profile), who is a lifesaver and edited this story for me so I wouldn't look completely stupid! Hope you all enjoy!

  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

Rebekah sat with Snow White, hand grasped with hers as they sat through her father’s funeral. Snow White cried softly as they brought up her father’s casket and Rebekah held onto her hand tightly and moved her hand to lay on Snow White’s shoulder to show some support. The King had died and the entire Kingdom was in mourning. _Even Regina._

The Queen sat on the other side of Snow while the people sang to honor the King. And long after everyone left, Snow White stayed put and looked forward at the casket. “You should say your goodbyes, Snow,” Rebekah said in a whisper, patting her hand softly. Snow looked at her, eyes full of tears, streaks on her cheek from tears already shed.

“Okay,” she whispered, standing up and dragging Rebekah along with her. “Will you wait for me in my bedroom, Rebekah?” Snow White asked. “I don’t think I can be alone tonight.”

“Of course,” Rebekah said with a comforting smile. She squeezed her hand once more before letting go and turning to leave the area. Rebekah would need to gather some of her things to take to Snow White’s bedroom tonight. Thankfully they slept on the same floor of the castle.

“Princess,” a few guards said when she walked through the hall. They bowed their heads, their black leather outfits making a squeaking noise as they did. Rebekah loathed the way the guards now dressed – she almost loathed it as much as she loathed when they would refer to her as Princess.

Snow White was the princess of this kingdom, not Rebekah. And it was disrespectful for the guards to call her such in Snow’s presence. But Regina had snapped at her younger sister when she heard her mouthing off to one of the guards for calling her _Princess._ And after that, Rebekah was not allowed to correct them. She did, however, glare at them when she walked by.

Rebekah didn’t want to be a princess, she didn’t want to be a queen. She just wanted a normal happy life without the risk of getting kidnapped for a political advantage which was why Regina had guards following her around after the King’s death.

She looked over her shoulder to see them following her only a few paces behind in case anything were to happen. Rebekah sighed and looked forward. Someday, she’d like to escape the castle – even if only for a day! She’d pretend she was a commoner and shred her royal dresses and dress up in a simple outfit that she had seen some of the townswomen wear when they came to ask the Royal Family for favors.

Rebekah just wanted to get away to some place far away where no one knew her name or who she was! Where she could live out the rest of her life in a cottage somewhere in the middle of a large field where she’d have a garden to tend to each morning. Something simple. Something other than what she had. Someone… _new._

Snow White would be crowned Queen in a ceremony once her mourning period was over and Rebekah was sure that Regina would try and wed her to some king or prince to create a political alliance – even if it was the last thing Rebekah wanted. It was something Regina had discussed with her younger sister years ago and she had tried to put up a fight then but she never won a battle against her older sister. She was only fifteen and had hardly even left the castle grounds. She hoped and prayed that before Regina married her off, someone would whisk her far away from this place and Regina would never find her. But she knew that was impossible.

Rebekah gathered her things which she had the guards carry for her on the walk to Snow White’s bedroom. Once they were at the door, Rebekah peeked her head in to see if Snow had made it back to the room yet but she hadn’t. So, she opened the door wider and had the guards follow her and set down her things so that when Snow was back, they would have everything they would need with no reason to leave the room. Rebekah had even snuck in some wine she had swiped from the kitchen – she managed to smuggle it away in the very bottom of her chest under all of her clothing and a few light books. When the guards weren’t looking, Rebekah had snuck it into the bag she was packing.

“That will be all,” Rebekah said as she looked to the guards.

“We will be outside, Princess.”

She glared at the title but didn’t snap at them for saying it.

The guards left and shortly after; Snow White came into the room, tear stains still on her cheek and her nose was bright red. Rebekah frowned and beckoned Snow White to join her on the large blanket that was covered in pillows that she had laid out on the floor. Snow White moved to where Rebekah was and laid her head in Rebekah’s lap. “I miss him so much,” Snow said, her tears wetting Rebekah’s dress skirts. “I feel so alone.”

“Oh, you’ll never be alone, Snow.” Rebekah promised as she ran her fingers through Snow’s long hair. She frowned when Snow let out a little sob. “You will always have me. Nothing will ever change that.”

Snow nodded her head, moving a bit to look up at Rebekah. “You are my sister.”

Rebekah chuckled softly, “Technically, I am your Aunt, remember?” She grinned when Snow White rolled her eyes. When they were younger and Regina first married Snow’s father, Rebekah and Snow thought the idea of Rebekah being her aunt was mad! They were only a few months apart in age and the fact that Cora had wanted Snow to address Rebekah as her aunt was ridiculous.

“Do you ever miss your mother, Rebekah?” Snow asked.

Rebekah blinked, not knowing how to answer. No one had ever asked her that before. “No.” She finally answered. “My mother…was never a mother to me. I don’t think she knew how to be.”

“I miss my mother.” Snow White confessed. “At least I know that my mother and father are together again,” she said in a sigh while Rebekah’s fingers brushed through her long hair. “Do you believe in True Love?”

Rebekah snorted out a little laugh, “True Love is only a myth.”

“I don’t know…I think my mother was my father’s True Love. They were so happy together…I hope they are happy now, too.”

“I hope they are, too.” Rebekah whispered. She then patted Snow’s shoulder, who understood what Rebekah wanted and moved her head off of her lap. “I brought something,” Rebekah said with a grin. Snow raised her brow and laughed when Rebekah pulled out a bottle of wine.

“Do you really think it’s appropriate?” Snow said with a little giggle.

“Of course, it is!” Rebekah said as she got up and went to fill the two goblets she had set out already. She brought the cups back over to the blanket covered in pillows once she had filled them both and handed one to Snow White as she sat down. “Your father was a good man. He was always kind to me and I don’t think he loved anything more than you, Snow. We raise our glasses to the King, to your father, may he rest in peace with his True Love.”

Snow White smiled. “Do you think we have a True Love out there?”

Rebekah shrugged and swallowed some of the wine in her cup. “I’m sure you do.”

Snow White frowned. “You don’t think you have a True Love?”

“I don’t know…and unless he happens to be one of the guards – I doubt I’ll ever meet him.” Rebekah confessed. “But…I suppose it would be nice.”

“I think it would be nice, too.” Snow White agreed.

They drank most of the bottle before they fell asleep on the blanket snuggled up together.

It was awful, but Rebekah couldn’t help but wish that Snow White was her sister, and not Regina.

But after losing the King, Regina had changed quite a bit. She was kinder, more caring towards both Rebekah and Snow. Perhaps death had taught Regina what truly mattered in life.

Or…it could all be an act.

That wouldn’t surprise Rebekah.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

The knocking on the door continued and Rebekah pulled the covers over her body completely. She had spent all of the day in her apartment locked away from the world. Rebekah was absolutely mortified by what had happened with Jefferson. She had never felt so foolish. Had it all really just been in her head? Did she truly mean nothing to him? How was it possible that she ended up caring so deeply for a man who was practically a stranger?

Rebekah knew nothing about Jefferson. He never spoke of his past and she never asked him. He only ever asked her questions about herself and there were times he’d look at her like he was waiting for her to say something and when she did speak he’d look away in disappointment, like she had answered wrong. And it was confusing and strange but Rebekah felt a connection to him that made her look past just how weird the whole situation was. Hell, Rebekah still didn’t know why Regina was so adamant about wanting her to stay away from Jefferson.

Maybe Regina knew who the woman was that Jefferson was still in love with. Maybe Regina was trying to be a good sister and only wanted to protect Rebekah from getting her heartbroken.

_Too late._

Ridiculous! She hardly knew Jefferson – there was no way that heart was broken! It was probably just her pride being wounded that made her feel so lousy. She and Jefferson were not in a relationship so why would she even _think_ that her heart had been broken? It was absurd! Not possible. But then why did she feel like her heart was being ripped into pieces when she replayed their conversation?

The knocking continued but Rebekah kept the covers over her head. It was nearly 3 AM. It could possibly be an emergency but she was too deep in self-pity that it didn’t concern her. If it had been Regina, she would have called by now. Or she would have used her house key. The same went with Henry. They both knew where she had her spare key hidden so if they really needed her, they would have come in by now.

There were three more loud bangs before the shouting began, “Rebekah!” There was a thud, the sound of someone hitting the ground. She threw the blankets off of her upon hearing the agonized voice. Rebekah ran out of her room and to the front door to find Graham slumped on the floor right in front of her door. “I think I’m going crazy.” Graham whispered as he looked up at her. She could see the fear in his eyes and instantly moved down to help him get up so they could go inside her apartment.

“What’s going on?” Rebekah asked once Graham was inside her apartment and she had closed and locked the door. “-What happened?”

Graham began to pace around her apartment, running his hands through his hair roughly while shaking his head. “It’s impossible! I’m seeing things – I don’t understand what’s happening to me.”

Rebekah frowned. She had seen Graham drunk before and usually it made him weepy – but nothing like this. But he had sweat dripping from his head down onto his face and his hands were shaking. Maybe she just hadn’t seen him in this kind of drunken state before. “Graham…how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“-What?” He snapped his head to look at her. “I’m not drunk, Rebekah!” Graham waved her off when she opened her mouth to ask another question and said, “And don’t even think about asking me if I’m on any drugs – you know me better than that!”

 _It was what she was about to ask next._ And he was right, she did know him better than that – but the way he was acting? It was completely erratic and a little bit frightening.

Rebekah sighed, moving over to stand in front of him. She grabbed his hands lowering them down to his side to try and steady them, hoping it might stop the shaking. “Okay, let’s sit down and you can tell me what’s happening, okay?”

He nodded his head and let Rebekah lead him to her couch where they both sat down. Rebekah made sure to keep holding onto Graham’s hands even after they sat down. She needed to make sure he knew that he wasn’t alone in that moment.

Graham told Rebekah that he had kissed Emma and that when he had kissed her he had seen a flash of images. “There was a wolf and...I was in the woods.” He shook his head. “Afterwards, I went to see Regina.”

“-You went and slept with my sister after kissing Emma?” Rebekah said, disapproving of Graham’s choices. “Honestly, Graham-”

“You can lecture me later,” he snapped. Rebekah frowned and Graham sighed and apologized but continued on. “Afterwards,” Rebekah inwardly cringed at the thought of Regina and Graham together but let him finish. “I fell asleep and…my dream was,” Graham shook his head, clearly frustrated and confused, “-it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt like a memory but I’ve never – it couldn’t possibly be a memory! It never happened!”

Her brows knit together as she tried to understand what Graham was saying. She had dreams that felt like memories before, too, but she was always able to think clearly and be rational afterwards telling herself that sometimes dreams could be so vivid that they felt real – like they had happened before. But all they ever were…were dreams. So, she would try and help Graham by asking, “What was the dream?”

Graham closed his eyes, as if it might help him recall each detail from his dream. “I was hunting in the woods and I killed a deer and…there was a wolf – he had one red eye and the other was black and…I knew him. Because I’ve seen him before.”

“The wolf?” He nodded his head. “Well maybe you have. It wouldn’t be the oddest thing to come across a wolf here. Storybrooke is far enough out in the woods compared to most towns.” She was lying. Rebekah had never come across a wolf while living in Storybrooke. They were surrounded by woods, yes. But she had never even heard a howl at night before. If there was a wolf, Rebekah was sure she would have come across it. She used to run around in the woods while growing up; she knew them like the back of her hand and she knew that there were no wolves in Storybrooke.

“No,” he argued. “I went back to Granny’s and dropped my keys and when I went to grab them, the damn wolf was standing in front of me.”

“The wolf…from your dream was in the middle of the town?” She loved Graham but that was impossible. There were no wolves. Hell, even the wildlife from the forest never came into town. Occasionally, you’d see a deer – but nothing else. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Graham said. He sounded so sure that Rebekah felt like she couldn’t point out logic to him. Rebekah stood up and pressed her hand to Graham’s face and frowned as she looked down at him, her thumb sweeping away droplets of sweat that were falling from his hair. “You think I’m going mad, too, don’t you?” His voice broke.

“No,” Rebekah told him. “I don’t.” She tried to assure him and smiled softly. “But I think you need a glass of water and a good night’s sleep. If you have any more dreams I’ll be here – we can talk about them.” Graham took a moment before he finally nodded his head. Rebekah pressed her hand to his cheek one more time before walking away from him and through her apartment to get him some water from the kitchen.

When she returned with the glass of water, Graham was already asleep. Rebekah frowned again, incredibly worried about her friend. A part of her thought that maybe she should tell Regina about it – but a bigger and louder part urged her to keep it to herself. So, Rebekah placed the glass of water down on the coffee table and grabbed a blanket for Graham and covered his body with it.

Rebekah went to bed and had a dreamless sleep. She chalked it up to her worrying about Graham. Either way, when she woke up the next morning, Graham was gone and she began to panic. There was no note left from Graham and if he had truly been feeling better he would have at least left a note.

She threw her hair up in a quick updo and changed out of her pajamas; and after brushing her teeth, grabbed her car keys and began her search for Graham. Rebekah didn’t think Graham had gone mad – but she was worried about him. And she cared for him too much to let him go through this alone.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

Regina had told Rebekah that she needed to spend more time on her studies – that someday in the future she may marry a king and need to learn how to be graceful and diplomatic. It had made Rebekah laugh loudly and that had only angered her sister who then sent her to go study in the courtyard while Regina had ‘business to attend to’ that had to do with the kingdom. Rebekah really doubted that Regina was concerned about how Rebekah would one day behave herself – but really just wanted Rebekah out of her hair for the day. And that was fine with Rebekah. It was rare that she was even allowed to walk the castle alone. Her father had been with her for a few hours helping her study each kingdom and even went on to tell her some myths of each place, pointing at the pages in Rebekah’s book and recalling a story he had once heard from his father while growing up.

It was rare that Rebekah was allowed to spend time with her father alone. Regina was oddly jealous of each relationship Rebekah was able to form – friendships, even relationships with her own family! Though, Regina had always been their mother’s favorite. There was nothing Rebekah could ever do to compete with Regina to win Cora’s affection. Perhaps that’s why their father doted on the youngest child the most because he saw just how cruel Cora had been to her. Maybe that’s why Regina envied their relationship. Or perhaps she was just a jealous woman.

It didn’t matter – Regina had changed in the last few months. It reminded Rebekah of when she was just a girl and Regina would sneak into her bedroom late at night and read her stories and brush her hair while singing a soft song to try and lull her to sleep. Regina had been more of a mother to Rebekah than Cora ever had. But that all changed when she became betrothed to the King.

But he was dead now and Regina was finally acting motherly again. Even to Snow, as well. Which was something Regina had never done.

Rebekah traced her finger across the page that showed a map of a kingdom known as The Sands where her father had told Rebekah that a sleeping princess was kept frozen in time from a curse from an evil woman named Maleficent. The Kingdom was gone and the only remaining person was the princess who would not wake until True Loves kiss broke the curse.

 _“Why doesn’t anyone try and free her?”_ Rebekah had asked her father.

_“Maleficent cast a spell so that no one can cut through all the thorns surrounding the castle. People have tried; but only True Love can ever break the curse.”_

_“Who is the princess’s True Love?”_ Rebekah wondered.

_“A prince. But Maleficent cast a spell on him, too.”_

_“How do you know all of this?”_ Rebekah said in amusement, wondering where her father was getting his information.

 _“I’m an old man, Bex. I’ve heard every story ever told.”_ He teased.

He had left her to have some time to herself so that he could check on Regina, and Rebekah had gone back to reading about each kingdom until she was abruptly interrupted.

“Who are you?”

Rebekah looked up from her book. She saw a man wearing animal furs and leather in the courtyard with her. “Are you making a joke?” she asked. Everyone knew who she was. Even if they hadn’t ever seen her, the royal clothing she wore would be a dead giveaway. Rebekah looked up at the man and began to study him. He had light blue eyes and curly brown hair, his face was covered with a beard and when her gaze dropped down, she saw that he held a dagger in his hand. The man quickly placed it back in its sheath when he caught her eyes looking in the direction of the weapon. Rebekah swallowed hard, setting her book down while trying to keep a calm composure. If he was here to kill her, she would put up a fight. “I think I should be the ones asking the questions here.”

His brows began to knit together as he looked in her direction. “Are you the princess?” the man asked.

“No,” Rebekah said. “That is Snow White. I am the Queen’s sister.” Rebekah held onto her book tightly knowing that it was heavy enough to knock the man out if he tried to attack her. “Who are you and why are you looking for Snow White?”

“I’m a new knight for your sister, the Queen,” he said and Rebekah had good enough sense to know that he was lying.

“You don’t dress like the other knights or even the guards.” She stood up, the book still in her hand.

The man shifted on his feet and glared. “I haven’t been given my uniform.” Rebekah raised her brow at his behavior and he looked away from her. “I’m looking for the armory.”

“Why? You already have a dagger.” She pointed to his sheath.

His face became unreadable to Rebekah. “I don’t think I’d be able to win any sort of battle against any enemies to the crown with my dagger.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate for you,” Rebekah said as she turned around so her back was facing him. She watched in the reflection of her cup while the man moved closer to her. Once he was close enough, Rebekah spun around to swing her book at him. But he caught her by the wrist and the large book fell from her hands. “Unhand me!” she spat out with a glare.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” he said in an angry tone as he glared down at her.

“-Who are you here to hurt?” She struggled to free herself. “Snow White?” Rebekah asked.

“What does it matter to you?” He asked Rebekah, hand still wrapped around her wrist while she continued to struggle out of his grip. “Aren’t you the Queen’s sister?”

Her body stilled at his words and Rebekah’s eyes widened in horror. “Regina hired you to kill Snow?” The man only looked down at her as if he were trying to figure her out. Her mouth formed a scowl before she stomped down on his foot causing him to let go of her hand and tumble forward a bit. Rebekah bent down and grabbed the book before hitting him on the head with it while he was bent down causing him to fall forward and onto the ground. She took the opportunity to run towards the castle and out of the courtyard.

“-SNO,” Her words were cut off and her throat felt like it was closing as she was lifted from the ground. Regina walked out of the castle to move so that she was standing in front of her younger sister and smirked. Rebekah glared wanting nothing more than to scream – but Regina had somehow managed to steal her voice making it impossible for her to warn Snow White.

The man ran forward and stood by Regina. “I surely hope that you are better at killing Snow White than you are at trying to stop my sister from getting away, Huntsman. Otherwise, I overestimated your abilities.”

Suddenly Rebekah was dropped to the ground but her entire body felt paralyzed. She tried to move but no matter how hard she tried, Rebekah wasn’t even able to lift a single finger. “Bring her to one of my knights. Go with them when they take her to her bedroom – I don’t want her alone with any of them.”

The man, who Regina had referred to as The Huntsman looked down at Regina and frowned. “This isn’t what you hired me for.”

“Yes, I hired you to discreetly kill Snow White and so far, you are failing so do as I say!” she snapped. The Huntsman looked down at Rebekah who looked up at him with wide eyes in fear. “Now, Huntsman!” Regina yelled.

The Huntsman bent down and scooped Rebekah up in his arms. When they were far enough away from Regina, he leaned down and whispered, “I apologize – I don’t mean you any harm.”

When he found one of Regina’s knights, Rebekah listened as the Huntsman refused to pass her off and instead demanded that the Queen wanted the knight to show him to Rebekah’s room. For someone who was here to kill Rebekah’s very best friend, he sure had a protective tone when it came to Rebekah. She didn’t understand why he hadn’t simply let the knight take her to the room and instead demanded her do it himself – but it felt like he was, in his own way, trying to protect her.

“You’re the guy?” One of Regina’s Knights asked. Rebekah recognized his voice and knew that it was Sir Isaac, a disgusting man that spent far too much time watching Rebekah and Snow. It had made both of them uncomfortable from the way he would leer at them. Snow White had told Rebekah that she was going to speak to her father about Sir Isaac, but somehow Regina had convinced Snow White to ignore the knight and not tell the King and Regina had told her sister that Sir Isaac was only keeping an eye on them for their own protection. But the way he stared them was unsettling. “The one who’s gonna…”

The Huntsman didn’t answer him; he only walked forward. Rebekah could tell that he got no pleasure out of this all – that when she looked in his eyes she could see that this wasn’t something he wanted to do but had to. They were walking too long; it shouldn’t take this long to get to Rebekah’s bedroom – but they kept walking and when they finally came to a stop, Rebekah heard the knight begin to speak again.

“The Queen had her things moved so that her bedroom wasn’t on the same floor as Snow White’s.”

Rebekah’s eyes moved back up at the Huntsman, trying to plead for him to let her go – to let her warn Snow. But she still had no voice and could barely even move her fingers.

“I got it from here.” Her body was being tugged forward and then suddenly was tugged back into the Huntsman’s chest. “Whoa, whoa, calm down.” Rebekah was just now starting to regain feeling in her toes and could tell that tips of her toes were brushing against the ground. When her eyes moved back up to look at the Huntsman, she was looking at him from a different angle. He was not holding her in his arms anymore, but she was pressed against his chest. “Put the dagger down, Huntsman,” Sir Isaac said.

“The Queen says no one touches her,” The Huntsman replied calmly.

“I know the little brat – the Queen trusts me with her,” Sir Isaac spat out.

Rebekah managed to move her fingers to pat against the leather of the Huntsman’s vest. He seemed to understand what she was trying to get across – to not leave her with _any_ of her sister’s knights. “Step aside.” He seethed.

Her toes dragged across the ground and she could make out the sound of a groan and then heard something heavy drop on the ground. And then she felt the wind under her feet and saw that the Huntsman was walking again.

Rebekah looked up at the man as he laid her down on the bed. “…P...lease.” She struggled to get her words out. “D…on’t.”

He swallowed hard as he looked down at her. “I have to.”

And then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

Rebekah had spent most of the day driving around town searching for Graham with no luck until Mary-Margaret called telling her that Graham had showed up to her classroom acting strange. She had told Rebekah that she _was_ going to call Emma but knew that she and Graham had a bit of a falling out. When Mary-Margaret said she might call Regina, Rebekah nearly shouted at her not to for some reason. The overwhelming need to protect Graham was screaming at her that Regina could _not_ know!

 _“He was burning up, Rebekah,”_ Mary-Margaret told her. _“I told him to go home but…I don’t think he did. I’m really worried.”_

“-What else did he say to you?” Rebekah asked as she pulled over to the side of the road.

_“He asked me if I believed in past lives, and I thought that he had just been talking to Henry about his whole theory that we’re all characters from his storybook. But I told him that it didn’t make any sense, of course! I’m sure he knows just how absurd that is…right?”_

_No,_ sadly Rebekah did not think that Graham would find that absurd in the state he was in. “Is Henry still at school?” Rebekah asked.

_“No, he already left.”_

“I’m heading to the house now,” Rebekah told Mary-Margaret, knowing deep down inside that Graham would go and try to talk to Henry.

_“Rebekah, call me if you find Graham. I want to make sure he’s okay.”_

“Of course.” They both hung up and Rebekah pulled out into the road making an illegal U-Turn and headed in the direction of Regina and Henry’s house.

Thankfully, when she got there, Graham’s patrol car was parked outside of the home. Rebekah pulled over and got out of her car quickly and ran up to the house.

“Graham!” Rebekah yelled once she was inside.

“We’re upstairs!” Henry yelled.

She sighed, hurrying up the stairs and into Henry’s room. “Dammit, Graham!” She cursed in anger. “I have been looking everywhere for you! Did you even think about how worried I might be?!”

Graham didn’t look at Rebekah, he was too busy looking at Henry with wide eyes while Henry’s storybook sat in his lap opened to a page with a picture of a vault and who Rebekah could only assume was the Evil Queen standing in front of it.

“The wolf wants me to find it.” He tossed the book off his lap. “Thank you, Henry,” Graham said as he got off the bed and moved to run past Rebekah but she caught him by the hand and stopped him from leaving.

When he looked back at her, his eyes went wide and his breathing grew hard and shallow. “Graham, what is going on?” Rebekah asked. The way he was looking at her had her very concerned for his safety.

“Come with me,” Graham said suddenly.

“What?” she said back in confusion. “Where?”

“The wolf will lead us.”

Rebekah closed her eyes and shook her head, still holding onto his hand, refusing to let go out of fear that he’d leave. “Graham, I know you’re confused right now-”

“You should go with him, Auntie Bex.” Henry told her as he got up from his bed. “Help him.”

Rebekah looked at Henry and then back at Graham who asked her, “Are you coming with me or not?”

She licked at her lips and shook her head in frustration. “Fine. Only because I really don’t want you going off on your own.” They left Henry’s bedroom and walked down the stairs. “Mary-Margaret said you came to see her,” Rebekah said slowly as they reached the bottom step. “-She said that you’re also burning up.” She moved her hand to his forehead, wiping away the sweat. “I think you should go to the ER, Graham.”

“I’m not sick!” He argued. “Dammit, if you don’t believe me, don’t come!”

Rebekah was taken back by his anger and blinked in surprise, “Graham, I didn’t say that-”

“-But it’s what you’re thinking!”

She sighed, “No. I’m only worried about you – Graham, if you are sick and something were to happen to you and I just did nothing.” Her voice broke as her emotions got the best of her. “You are my best friend, you’re my family…and I’m scared that you’re going to do something that will get you hurt.”

He frowned, brows knitting together. “You’re my family,” Graham told her. “I know that.”

“Graham, please…let me take you to see Dr. Whale.” She begged.

“I’m finding the vault, Rebekah…it’s the only way I will be able to feel again.” He walked away from her and out the door, and before Rebekah could follow after him, her phone began to ring. It was Mr. Gold. She hadn’t taken any of his calls yesterday nor most of his calls today, and if she continued to ignore him, she would be jobless.

She answered his call. “Mr. Gold, I’m kind of in the middle of a crisis right now. Can I call you back?” Rebekah said as she ran out the door. She stopped when she saw that Emma was walking up to Graham and breathed out in relief.

 _“I’m afraid not. I need you at the house I purchased now.”_ She couldn’t make out what Graham and Emma were saying while trying to focus on Mr. Gold’s words. His words were perfectly clear and to the point. _“-Perhaps I made a mistake in hiring you, Ms. Mills.”_

She bit down on her lower lip hard and closed her eyes, “No, you didn’t. I’ll be on my way,” Rebekah told him and then hung up. When she made it over to Graham and Emma, the blonde-haired woman looked at her with worried eyes. “-I’m sorry, Graham – I have to go meet, Mr. Gold.”

He looked at her, the rims of his eyes red and he had dark circles under his eyes. _Oh God,_ she really didn’t want to leave him. “I’ve got him,” Emma said probably upon seeing the worried look Rebekah was giving Graham. “Don’t worry.” Rebekah looked away from Graham and over at Emma.

“Please call me, okay?” Rebekah gave Emma a pointed look that read; _call me if anything happens to him._ Emma nodded and Rebekah turned her attention back to Graham. She walked over to him and pressed her hand to his face. “Promise me that you’ll at least try and get some rest, okay? Even if it’s only for a half hour…please?” He nodded his head but Rebekah knew it wasn’t a promise he could keep. She took in a deep breath and shook her head, trying to not let her worry show. “I’m going to see you later, okay?”

“Okay.” She dropped her hand from his face and went to turn around but before she could, Graham had grabbed her by the wrist and brought her back to him, pulling her into a tight embrace. “I’m not going mad, Rebekah,” he whispered. “I’ll prove it.”

Rebekah closed her eyes, moving her arms around him and hugged onto him tightly, too. “I know,” she whispered. Graham let go of her and before she could say anything else, he walked away from her and towards Emma. Henry’s birth mother gave her a reassuring smile that gave Rebekah the courage to walk away from them.

Rebekah got into her car and drove away, watching in the rearview mirror as Emma placed her hand to Graham’s chest. Her phone began to ring again causing Rebekah to tear her eyes away from the mirror.

Angrily, she grabbed her phone and answered it. “I’m on my way, Mr. Gold!” Rebekah snapped.

It wasn’t Mr. Gold.

 _“Have you seen Graham today?”_ Regina was on the other line.

Rebekah turned on her blinker and turned left on the road that would lead her towards the woods where the house was. “No.” She lied, no longer able to see Graham or Emma.

_“Are you lying to me?”_

“Why would I lie, Regina?” Rebekah said in irritation.

_“Because I know that you care deeply for Graham and surely want to protect him. But if you have seen him I need you to tell me the truth – for his own safety he needs to see a doctor.”_

She was right…but Rebekah didn’t feel like Regina was doing this for Graham’s safety. “I haven’t. But you’ll be the first person I call if I do see him.”

_“Please do, it’ll be dark soon and I know we both want to make sure he is safe.”_

Rebekah hung up with her sister and tossed her phone on the passenger seat while she continued to drive. She shouldn’t have left Graham – not while he was in this state. She should have told Gold to shove it and that there were more important things in life than fixing up a damn house! But she hadn’t and now she had no idea where Graham and Emma might be.

It was too late.

Now, all she could do was pray that Emma could convince Graham to go to the hospital…or at least get some sleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

 

Rebekah continued to pound against the door to her bedroom while screaming for someone to help her. No matter how hard she tired, she couldn’t open the door. It didn’t even budge. Not even when she started to throw some of the furniture at it.

She didn’t know how long she had been in the room – hours, days, surely not weeks. But she felt herself going mad with each passing minute that she was trapped in this room. Rebekah wanted out and she wanted to warn Snow. Rebekah let out a cry knowing that it was probably too late to even warn her – that the Huntsman had likely killed her already. No, no, she refused to believe that. Snow White was still alive and Rebekah would save her!

“Please!” She screamed, the side of her hand was bleeding as it split from banging so hard against the door. “Snow White is in danger!” Rebekah yelled. “Please! Help!”

_“You’re too high up.”_

Rebekah stopped hitting the door and pressed her ear against the door when she heard the voice. It had been quiet, but she recognized it. It belonged to the Huntsman.

_“Besides, anyone who was loyal to the princess in the castle is now dead.”_

**Was.**

Anyone who _was_ loyal to the princess.

Did that mean? Rebekah took in a shaky breath before asking a question she dreaded hearing the answer to. “Did you…did you kill her?”

He was quiet for a while but finally answered, _“No. She’s safe.”_

She couldn’t help but let out the tiny sob she had been holding, her hand clutching at her chest while tears of happiness fell down her cheeks. Rebekah was so relieved that Snow White was still alive – that she was safe.

_“Your sister made me pay the price.”_

Rebekah moved her hand from her chest and pressed it against the door again. “What do you mean?” She sniffled, wiping away her tears with her free hand.

 _“She wanted Snow White’s heart and I brought her a stag’s heart,”_ the Huntsman told Rebekah. She waited for what felt like an eternity before he spoke again. _“So, she took mine instead.”_

No! That wasn’t fair! The Huntsman didn’t deserve this! He was a good man – she knew that now! “I can get it back for you.” Rebekah told him, “-I know where Regina keeps her hearts. They’re in a vault.”

He stopped her from saying anything further. _“-I can’t enter your room,”_ the Huntsman said. _“The Queen sealed it shut with magic. Only she can enter.”_

Rebekah slowly slid down to the floor, eyes filling with tears again. She took in a shaky breath, pulling her knees to her chest as she moved her chin on top of them while closing her eyes to keep the tears at bay. If no one could come in…that must mean that she could never come out. “…So, I’m stuck in here forever?”

_“Yes.”_

There was no stopping the tears, even as she closed her eyes tight. The tears were so heavy that they were burning against her eyelids and she had no choice but to open them.

But then the Huntsman began to talk again. _“-Unless you’re on good behavior.”_ She lifted her head up at his words, _“If I tell the Queen that you are cooperative…she’ll allow you to leave your room every once in a while.”_

She sniffled, wiping under her nose. “Why?”

 _“Your father.”_ Rebekah felt her lower lip tremble as more tears slid down her cheek, _“He asked for Regina to show you some compassion. This…is it.”_

Rebekah took in a deep breath, leaning her head back against the door. After a while, Rebekah decided to ask him a question. “Why did you agree to kill Snow?” she asked.

_“Regina swore she would outlaw the killing of wolves. She swore that she would protect them.”_

She didn’t understand. “You agreed to kill someone…to protect wolves?”

_“Yes.”_

“Why?”

 _“Because,”_ he sighed, _“They’re my family.”_

Rebekah didn’t ask him to explain why he believed that wolves were his family. Instead she asked him, “Will you tell me about them?”

And he did.

He told her about how his parents had abandoned him and that he was raised by shape-shifting wolves and grew up in their pack. Rebekah fell asleep against the door listening as the Huntsman told her stories of his life with his wolf family.

He was _good._ There was a reason he couldn’t go through with killing Snow White. Even with Regina having his heart locked away in her vault, she knew that there was good in his heart. That no matter what Regina made him do, a part of him would fight it. When she woke up the next morning, a piece of paper was next to her. It was a drawing of a wolf. One eye blood red and the other as black as night.

That must be the wolf that the Huntsman traveled with. He had told her that he was worried about his companion being able to survive without him. Rebekah had told him that she was sure the wolf would survive – that having him as a companion, the wolf must have learned a thing or two about surviving.

When she woke up, the room was eerily quiet. She didn’t even hear the howl of the wind outside from being so high up near the mountains. Rebekah hugged herself, feeling panic rise in her chest. “Huntsman?” Rebekah said quietly, tapping her fingers against the door.

_“I’m still here.”_

She smiled and pressed her head to the door again. “Thank you for not killing my friend.” Rebekah whispered, “Snow White is more my family than Regina has ever been.” He didn’t reply but Rebekah knew that he had heard her. “I like the drawing,” Rebekah told him. “Your wolf is beautiful.” She could hear him let out a long sigh and she frowned. “You’re not alone, Huntsman. I know you must feel that way without your wolf but…you’re not alone.”

After a moment, the Huntsman replied, _“Neither are you.”_

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

“I really don’t think it will need paint, Mr. Gold,” Rebekah said as she walked into the master bedroom with Mr. Gold. He had suggested painting over the white walls asking her which color she might prefer saying he wanted a woman’s opinion. Though it made her want to roll her eyes, she answered him honestly. “-I think the walls are fine as they are. They are incredibly well kept for the house being abandoned for so long. They might need a new coat of the white but other than that, I would leave the walls alone.”

He showed her some of the furniture he had thought of getting and each time she picked out one she preferred over the other, Mr. Gold seemed to light up.

“Let’s move on to the next room,” Mr. Gold suggested.

It was dark now and Emma had yet to check in with Rebekah. But she wouldn’t let her worry distract her. There was something about this house that comforted Rebekah – she didn’t understand why, perhaps it was because she was in work mode and her focus was elsewhere. Either way, she was able to put aside her worry most of the time while the seconds, minutes, and now hours ticked down and she hadn’t heard from Emma yet.

They walked into the next room and Rebekah stopped while standing in the doorway, tilting her head a bit as she looked in the room. She closed her eyes, a vision of a toddler taking its first steps and the sound of laughter and the clapping of hands flashed in her head. And then the sound of Mr. Gold’s voice made her eyes snap open. “What do you think this room should be?” he asked her.

“The nursery,” she said, the world tumbling out of her mouth without her even meaning to say them. “I, I mean, it could be any type of bedroom. But, it’s next to the master bedroom so I thought…” Rebekah frowned. “I don’t know why I said nursery. It could be used as an office or a crafts room.”

“A nursery would be nice…” Mr. Gold walked around Rebekah, the sound of his cane hitting the ground was almost unnerving to her. “-I’m sure it would be a wonderful home to raise a child in.”

Rebekah felt her phone vibrating and looked away from Mr. Gold and down at her phone. It was from Mary-Margaret. She was asking if Rebekah had heard anything from Graham or Emma. Rebekah quickly replied back that she hadn’t heard from either of them.

“Don’t you agree?”

“Hm?” Rebekah said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

“Am I keep you from something, Ms. Mills?” Mr. Gold asked her. “You’ve checked your phone an awful lot this evening.”

“No, of course not.”

“Waiting on a call?” Mr. Gold questioned.

“Nope.” She lied.

“Is that so?” Rebekah nodded her head, still lying. “Alright, then perhaps you could shut it off while we work out the final details of each room?”

She tensed, Rebekah wanted to make sure that Emma would be able to get in touch with her so that she’d know that Graham was okay.

“Or will that be a problem?” Mr. Gold walked forward, his cane thumping against the floor.

 _Yes,_ it would be a problem. And Rebekah was about to tell Mr. Gold that much, but then her phone began to vibrate again letting her know that she had gotten another text.

Rebekah looked down at her phone and saw that Emma had texted and let out a sigh of relief as she read the message.

_Graham and I are back at the station. He’s doing much better. I may have punched Regina. I’ll tell you about it later. Come by the station after you’re done with Gold._

Rebekah closed her eyes and smiled while she turned off her phone. “No problem.” She looked back over at Mr. Gold still smiling, finally feeling like she was able to breathe. Graham was okay. Everything was going to be okay. _Except for the fact that Emma had punched Regina._ That may cause some problems. “-To answer your previous question; yes, I think this would be a lovely home to raise a child in.” She walked over and pointed towards the window. “If this were to be a nursery, I’d have the crib placed under the window so that it can overlook the-” She paused and looked out the window. “Uh, forest,” she said slowly, almost saying _field of wildflowers._ There was no field of wildflowers anywhere near this house. She shook her head and continued on. “-And,” Rebekah walked away from the window and pointed at another wall, “A large chest full of toys there.”

“What about here?”

When Rebekah looked at Mr. Gold, he was settled in the middle of the room. She frowned, looking down at the floor feeling as though something important had once happened in this very spot. Something that was trying to fight its way to the surface but never made it. “A rug?” She asked, looking back up at Mr. Gold. “I wouldn’t recommend putting carpet down in this room, the wooden floors are still in good shape. You could always refinish them to make them look brand new but other than that-”

“Perhaps we should move on to the kitchen,” Mr. Gold said, sounding slightly irritated.

Rebekah didn’t understand why his mood had soured so suddenly but she forced a smile and nodded her head in agreement.

Mr. Gold continued to act strange and ask her questions that at times seemed to satisfy him and others only seemed to anger him. Rebekah was starting to wonder if she had made a mistake in accepting Mr. Gold’s job offer. But all she had to do was look around the house and she knew that she had made the right choice. It gave her a feeling of home and belonging and she wanted nothing more than to help someone else have that feeling by making it a true home for them.

It wasn’t too late, and Rebekah was sure that Graham and Emma were still at the station, but when she had gotten into her car after parting ways with Mr. Gold, she had tried to turn on her phone only to see that it had died. Rebekah figured she’d take her chances and go to the station and if Graham and Emma weren’t there, she’d go home and charge her phone and call Emma to see how everything went.

She drove out of the woods with a smile on her face, finally feeling better after worrying about Graham all day, and the after effect of Jefferson basically telling her that she had read everything wrong and he wasn’t into her. Rebekah felt like she could breathe easily and even felt like enjoying some music. When she reached over to turn on the radio, a flash of white in front of her car made Rebekah slam on her breaks, both hands now gripping onto the steering wheel as she tried to calm herself down. In front of her stood a wolf. It looked at her and Rebekah let out a little gasp when she saw that it had one red eye and the other black.

Rebekah turned her car off and undid her seatbelt and moved to get out of the car but stopped when the wolf moved its head back and began to howl at the night’s sky.

Her hands instantly went back to the steering wheel, gripping it tightly again.

It was one of the saddest sounds Rebekah had ever heard in her entire life. An agonizing howl that held so much emotion that Rebekah felt the wolf’s pain. How that was possible? It wasn’t, but for some reason she felt a pain in her chest that she could not explain. The wolf whimpered after it was done howling and ran into the woods.

Rebekah kept her hands gripping onto the steering wheel as a wave of dread washed over her. She couldn’t explain the feeling – but it was all she could feel. It took Rebekah a moment before she was able to let go of the steering wheel to put her seatbelt back on. She took in a few deep breaths and told herself that she was being dramatic – that the wolf wasn’t some sort of omen. _Or the wolf Graham spoke of,_ it was just a wolf in the woods! Yes, she had never come across a wolf in Storybrooke’s woods before; but there was a first time for everything, right?

Rebekah started her car up again and slowly began to drive down the road.

A part of her just wanted to drive straight home and hide under her covers again – the moment of happiness she felt moments earlier was gone.

Rebekah drove through town and down the street that the police station was on and felt her stomach drop as she pulled up to the building. Rebekah didn’t even turn off her engine after parking – she just jumped out of her car and ran to where the ambulance was parked in front of the building and where Emma was talking with the medics.

“Emma!” She yelled, her voice breaking as she said the name. “What happened?” Rebekah asked, looking at the blonde woman and at the empty ambulance. “What’s going on?”

Emma’s eyes were red and full of tears and she wasn’t able to get any words out. But she didn’t have to, two men were rolling out an ambulance gurney that was carrying a large black bag.

_A body bag._

Rebekah looked to Emma, shaking her head slowly. “No,” she whispered.

Tears fell down Emma’s cheeks. “He had a heart attack.”

“No,” Rebekah said, her voice high and thick with tears as she shook her head and tried to walk forward so she could get into the building and prove to Emma that Graham was inside and that it was a mistake – that he was alive and not in that body bag that was heading in her direction.

Emma grabbed Rebekah, pulling her back and away from the building. “Rebekah.”

“No!” Rebekah yelled. “You’re wrong!” She tried to argue.

Emma closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. “I was with him, Bex.”

Rebekah started to breathe in and out quickly as she shook her head. “No,” she said again, her voice sounding like it did when she was a child.

“I’m sorry.”

She heard the sound of a car’s brakes screeching and then felt someone grabbing her arm. “Is it true?” It was Regina, but Rebekah kept her eyes on the body bag that was at the ambulance door now. “Tell me it’s not true!” Regina yelled.

Her older sister ran forward and stood in front of the body bag, “Mayor Mills,” One of the paramedics said, trying to stop Regina only to have her snap at him to step aside.

Regina unzipped the bag and Rebekah felt the world crumble from underneath her. Graham laid in the bag lifeless, eyes closed and skin a pale shade, lips no longer its normal pink and instead a darker shade that was almost blue.

He was dead.

Graham was dead.

And suddenly Rebekah was in her car and driving away from the scene.

But she didn’t go home.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

Jefferson sat outside on his porch. The sound of a wolf howling had woken him up. He had never heard or come across a wolf while living in Storybrooke for the past twenty-eight years – and the howl? It was not like any wolf howl he had ever heard before. It made him walk out of his house and stand on his porch and wait. For the wolf? He didn’t know. But Jefferson knew that he needed to be outside.

He had been feeling awful all day after what had happened with Rebekah. A part of him wanted to go to her and apologize and tell her everything! Jefferson wanted to tell her that she was his wife and he was her husband and that everyone in Storybrooke was cursed by _her_ sister, the Evil Queen. But he thought about what Regina had said – how she had told Jefferson that she had Rebekah’s heart and that she wouldn’t hesitate to crush it.

And it stopped him from leaving his house to go find Rebekah.

Because he wouldn’t risk her life.

Even if Regina was lying – it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take.

Rebekah and Grace were his whole world and as miserable as he was and had been for the last twenty-eight years without them, he would wait for the savior to break the curse. And afterwards, he’d get his family and they’d go far away and never return.

Jefferson ran his hands down his face and then looked up at the night sky. _Something was different._ Perhaps it was a sign that Emma was getting closer to breaking the curse.

He didn’t know. What he did know? It left a feeling of dread.

Headlights pulling up to his house caused him to shield his eyes from the brightness. When the lights were off, Jefferson moved his hand down and saw that it was Rebekah’s car. He sighed, standing up as he tried to find the courage to be awful to her again and tell her to leave. But he stopped when he saw that she wasn’t getting out of the car. Jefferson frowned, watching as Rebekah looked down at the steering wheel. His heart urged him to go to her, but his head told him to be smart – to think of Rebekah before his own selfish needs and wants.

It was a while before she got out of the car but Jefferson stayed standing on his porch the entire time.

When she was finally out of the car, Jefferson could see that she was rocking a little bit back and forth as she looked down at the ground. He felt his breath catch in this throat and his feet pushing forward when she finally looked up at him. Jefferson knew that face – and it made him forget all of his worries and fears and run to her. And when he finally got to her, she all but collapsed into his arms and let out a loud sob.

Jefferson felt his own eyes fill with tears as he listened to her cry, each one getting louder than the last. He didn’t say anything; he only held her tightly against his body as her shaky hands clutched onto the back of his shirt while she shook hard.

“Graham’s dead,” she finally managed to get words out, her voice high and uneven between her crying and speaking.

“What?” Jefferson whispered in shock. “How?”

It only made Rebekah cry harder. Jefferson moved a bit and scooped her up, her face now pressed against his neck as he carried her back to the house with one arm under her knees and the other resting against the back of her neck. She continued to cry and Jefferson felt his heart break with each sob she let out. Jefferson took her inside of his house and carried her all the way upstairs into his bedroom. He moved them both onto the bed and pulled her closer to him as they laid down. Rebekah tugged at his scarf as she cried, yanking at it until it was off and pressed her face to his scar, her tears wetting his skin.

“I’m here,” Jefferson whispered, pressing kisses to her hair as he tried to soothe her the way he used to while they lived in the Enchanted Forest. “I’m here,” he said over and over again. After hours of Rebekah crying and Jefferson refusing to let go, her sobs grew quieter and her breathing began to even. Her chest began to rise and fall at a normal pace, tears no longer dropping against his skin and her body finally began to relax. Jefferson closed his eyes tightly, pulling Rebekah closer to him and kissed her head again as she slept. “I’m so sorry, Rebekah,” he whispered, holding onto her tightly, never wanting to let go. “I am so sorry.”

Regina had done this.

She killed Graham – there was no other explanation for why he died. No one in twenty-eight years had _ever_ died in Storybrooke and Graham was far from ill or out of shape. It was Regina. Rebekah had told him long ago about the Huntsman who had spared Snow White’s life and because of that Regina had taken his heart in return; she told him about how even while trapped in her bedroom, she always felt safe in his presence. She even called him _family._ The Huntsman had been so important to Rebekah in the Enchanted Forest – he seemed to mean even more to her in Storybrooke. She was crushed, inconsolable – there was nothing Jefferson could do to fix this for her. There were no deals he could make, no magic to bring Graham back, there was nothing. All he could do was be there for Rebekah. To never push her away again and to tell Regina to piss off if she found out again.

Regina wouldn’t kill Rebekah – not after Graham died.

And if she did? Jefferson would kill Regina and then find a way to bring back Rebekah. He’d raise Hell, he’d go to the Heavens and beg for her life – he’d trade his own life for hers! Grace needed her mother; and Jefferson couldn’t live in a world without Rebekah again.

“I love you, Bex,” Jefferson whispered against her hair, “And I’m so sorry.”

Regina would pay for this. Now or after the curse – it didn’t matter. But she would pay for killing Graham. That monster of a woman deserved no mercy.

There was sudden pounding on his door.

It could only be one person.

Rebekah didn’t wake up when he slowly pulled away from her, and she didn’t wake up when the banging continued. Jefferson walked down the stairs and opened his front door once he was in front of it. Regina stood on the other side, seething with anger. “I want her. Now!” she hissed.

“No.”

Her eyes widened and were nearly all black. “No?” She huffed, “Give me my sister – now!” She raised her voice.

“No,” Jefferson said again, moving his arm to block Regina from coming inside his home. “-She is devastated right now because of what _you_ did tonight.”

Regina glared, her nostrils flaring as she tried to push past Jefferson. “-Let me through!” She pushed at him.

Jefferson didn’t budge, he only looked at Regina. “-You are going to leave Rebekah alone, you are going to stop trying to keep us away from each other and you will never threaten my family again, because if you do – I will make it my _life’s mission_ to help Emma break the curse.”

“-You can’t be together!” Regina said in anger, “-It’s too risky! I won’t have her curse being broken because of you!”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “It would have already been broken if that were possible. You and I both know that the only way the curse can be broken is if Emma breaks it – and I will keep that from happening so long as you leave us alone.”

Regina pressed her lips together in a straight line as she glared at Jefferson giving him her most evil stare. “I could crush her heart.”

“If you do that,” Jefferson stepped forward and into her space, causing her to step back and further onto the porch, “I will kill you. Do you understand? I will rip out your heart _without_ magic and you will die. If you so much as touch Rebekah’s heart, _if you even have it_ , and she feels a flicker of pain I will come for you,” he swore. “Now get the hell off the porch and leave my family alone. You’ve done enough to hurt my wife tonight.”

Regina shook her head. “Rebekah won’t stay in your house forever, Jefferson. She’ll go home eventually and right into my arms and in her grieving state – I’m sure I can convince her to do anything.”

“You can try.” Jefferson folded his arms over his chest, “But I’m not staying away anymore.”

Regina walked down his porch backwards and watched him the entire way to her car. “You’re right, Jefferson.” Regina said with a smirk, “I don’t have my sister’s heart…but there are still ways I can easily break it.”

She got into her car and Jefferson inhaled deeply through his nose as he watched her start her car and pull out of his driveway. Jefferson closed his eyes and moved his hand to his neck, rubbing at it as the phantom pain of the scar began to bug him. Regina could threaten him all she wanted – but he was not going to stay away from Rebekah any longer. And he wouldn’t push her away either.

But he couldn’t help but feel a chill run down his spine at Regina’s words about breaking Rebekah’s heart.

Jefferson went back inside and locked the doors before he returned back upstairs and got into bed with Rebekah. He pulled her body closer to him and Rebekah let out a little sigh as she gripped onto his shirt in her sleep.

He would protect Rebekah.

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too depressing? Comments/Feedback/Kudos are greatly appreciated! Hope this chapter wasn't too upsetting!


	10. Chapter 10

  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

“How’s our boy doing?”

Rebekah closed her eyes, chuckling at his insistence that they were having a boy when Rebekah could feel it in her heart that they were having a baby girl. “I wouldn’t know, seeing as we are having a girl,” Rebekah replied as Jefferson wrapped his arms around her waist, hands resting on her growing belly. Jefferson chuckled, pressing a kiss to her neck. “But our girl is doing just fine,” she assured him.

“Do you still feel the fluttering?” Jefferson asked, his hands slowly dropping as he moved to stand next to Rebekah while she made her afternoon cup of tea.

She grinned, excited to tell Jefferson what she had heard the fluttering actually was. According to the Blue Fairy, the sensation Rebekah had been feeling was their baby moving around inside of her. Jefferson had been in a panic when Rebekah had told him about the strange feeling she’d get sometimes and had even gone as far as to send word to Snow White and Prince Charming to send a doctor. When the Blue Fairy was brought the message, she knew exactly what was happening. Early in the morning while Rebekah worked on their garden, the fairy had paid her a visit and explained that the fluttering sensation was perfectly normal.

Rebekah pressed her hand to her belly and looked up at Jefferson. “Yes,” she answered his question.

She watched as his brows knit together in worry. “I’ll write to Snow and Charming again,” Jefferson said, the irritation clear in his voice, upset that they hadn’t sent a doctor by now.

“You don’t have to,” Rebekah said, taking his hand and resting it on her stomach. After the Blue Fairy explained to Rebekah what was really happening, the little flutters turned into full blown kicks to her stomach. And now, she was no longer the only person to feel the baby’s movements, and seeing Jefferson’s eyes widen in shock when her stomach moved, Rebekah knew he was able to feel it, too.

“What was that?” Jefferson asked, his hand moving around her stomach to follow the movements.

Rebekah gave into a little giggle and moved his hand for him to the spot their girl was kicking now. “She’s moving,” she explained. Jefferson looked back at Rebekah, eyes filled with excitement and a little bit of fear. “She’s okay, Jefferson,” she assured him. “She’s only kicking.”

“ _He_ is only kicking.” He smirked.

She playfully rolled her eyes with a scoff and pushed his hand away from her belly only to have him pull her close to him while he grinned at her. “I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl, Bex.” Jefferson spoke honestly, “I just like riling you up.”

Rebekah kinked her brow up saying, “You don’t say?”

Jefferson nodded, hand moving back to her belly. “Have you thought of any names?” he asked.

She moved her hand on top of his. “For a girl, yes,” Rebekah said causing Jefferson to laugh. “I swear! It’s a girl, Jefferson!”

He pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose and urged her to tell him the name she picked. “What is it? I’ll agree to anything you want except for Regina or Cora.”

“Oh, God no!” Rebekah laughed loudly. “I would never name our daughter after those two wicked women.”

“So, let me hear it. What names have you thought of?”

Rebekah grinned happily and grabbed at his hand, pulling him away from the kitchen and into the living room where she kept a list of names she had come up with. They sat down on their couch and Rebekah handed Jefferson the list of names that she had been working on.

“Hmm,” Jefferson said, eyes scanning down the list. “You have quite a few,” he teased. Jefferson then let out a loud laugh, looking to Rebekah with a shake of his head. “Gertrude, really?”

Rebekah swatted at his arm. “It’s a Mills family name! It was my great-great-great-great aunt’s name.”

“We are not naming our daughter Gertrude,” Jefferson told her. And normally Rebekah would have tried to argue with him – but Jefferson had just said the words; _our daughter._ Finally! She was tired of all this boy nonsense! “I like the name Paige,” he said with a little smile. “But…I think I found one that I really love.”

Rebekah moved closer to him and craned her neck to look at where his finger was pointed. She grinned, pressing her head to his shoulder now. “I really do love that name, too,” She admitted.

“-Well, then that settles it,” Jefferson said, making a show out of tearing up the list of names causing Rebekah to playfully gasp. “Our daughter will be named Grace.” He moved a bit so that Rebekah could rest her head on his chest while he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” Rebekah said, feeling perfectly content.

He chuckled, pressing yet another kiss to the top of her head. “I love you, too.”

At the sound of the kettle going off, Rebekah groaned. The water was ready for her tea, but Rebekah’s feet were so tired and swollen that she just wanted to stay on the little couch with Jefferson forever.

“I’ll get it, Bex,” Jefferson told her, sitting up a bit and moving her legs to rest on the spot where he had been sitting. “You rest.” She smiled up at him, lifting her chin a bit so that he could meet her lips in a kiss. He chuckled, doing just that. Rebekah grinned against his lips, relishing in the feeling. When he pulled away her lips formed into a little pout causing Jefferson to laugh. “Do you want or tea or not? Because I’d rather kiss you all day if that’s what you’d prefer.”

Rebekah pursed her lips together now and pressed her hand to her stomach. “Grace wants some tea…and maybe a few biscuits.”

“Grace wants that, hm?” Jefferson smirked.

“Well, mama would love to spend the rest of her day kissing Papa but Grace wants what she wants,” Rebekah replied with a shrug causing Jefferson to chuckle. He kissed her again quickly and then headed to the kitchen area. “Don’t forget the--.”

“Cinnamon, I know, I know.”

“I love you!” Rebekah shouted with a grin.

He shouted his love for her back and Rebekah pressed her hand to her stomach, feeling Grace kicking wildly. “Yes, I know that I was the one who really wanted the tea and biscuits, but that will be our little secret from Papa, okay Grace?” The baby kicked again and Rebekah felt her entire body warm with happiness.

She wanted nothing more than to feel this way for the rest of her life.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

It had been two weeks since Graham had died. And in that time, Rebekah had left Jefferson’s house once to go to Graham’s funeral, as well as gather some of her things so that she no longer had to borrow his clothes to sleep in. Jefferson didn’t seem to mind; but they also hadn’t talked about the giant elephant in the room. Which was what he had said to her before Graham had died, about how he didn’t have feelings for her. More importantly, that he had feelings for someone else.

She should have left the morning after Graham had died but Rebekah could barely manage to pull herself out of bed to clean herself up. Jefferson had been taking care of her, making sure she was drinking water and eating as well. He would make her tea and brush out the tangles in her hair. He’d bring Rebekah to the bathroom so she could shower or bathe and let her borrow anything she might need. A spare toothbrush, toothpaste. Rebekah was stuck using men’s deodorant, of course, but she didn’t mind that seeing as it smelt like Jefferson.

Jefferson had been doing everything he possibly could just to make Rebekah feel… _anything_. Anything other than sorrow and misery and grief and the dull ache in her heart that would cause her eyes to swell up with tears and leave her feeling broken and so very alone.

Graham had been her very best friend. He had been like a brother to her. _Her family._

_You’re my family. I know that._

He had told her that the day he had died. But those weren’t the last words he said to her. No, those would haunt her forever. _I’m not going mad, Rebekah. I’ll prove it._

Rebekah closed her eyes, feeling the tears forming again. She took in a few deep breaths, in and out, in and out. He had been sick – something had been wrong with him and Rebekah just…left him. He had needed her and she had left. “In…out…in…out.” Rebekah whispered as she drove to her apartment.

She had gathered her things while Jefferson was still asleep and snuck out of his large mansion. Rebekah knew nothing about Jefferson – the only thing drawing her to him was the connection she felt they had. But Jefferson had told her that he did not want her. That he wanted someone else. So why did she still stay with him when he was a stranger to her? They never spoke about his life…she knew nothing about him but somehow, she blindly ignored all of that.

Not anymore.

Mr. Gold had texted her asking her if she was up to starting work again and Rebekah saw an opportunity to finally get out of bed. A part of her wanted to wake Jefferson, but he had been losing so much sleep – Rebekah knew it because each night she’d hear him drift off to sleep and she’d let the tears fall and then her body was so overcome with sadness that it shook with grief. Jefferson would wake up and pull her body closer to his and press kisses to the top of her head, and it wasn’t fair to either of them to keep going on like this.

Jefferson didn’t have feelings for her but when he would do stuff like that – it confused Rebekah. She knew it was probably out of pity or guilt, but a part of her hoped it was something else – something _more._ And those thoughts weren’t good. Because he had made it clear to her that night that he didn’t have feelings for her.

And it wasn’t fair to Jefferson to lose sleep and have to take care of a weepy woman who couldn’t seem to take a hint that he wasn’t interested.

It was the best for both of them that she was leaving.

The one time she did leave and had planned on going back home was the day of Graham’s funeral. Jefferson had asked her if she wanted him to go with her – and Rebekah knew that she needed to say no. She told him that she would be fine on her own, but after having to read the eulogy at Graham’s funeral that Regina had asked her to write days earlier – Rebekah knew she could not be alone. She knew that there was no way she could sleep in her own bed alone and not break down mentally.

“ _I once read a quote that said,_ ‘ _Grief is like the ocean; it comes on waves ebbing and flowing. Sometimes the water is calm, and sometimes it is overwhelming. All we can do is learn to swim.’”_ Rebekah had read during Graham’s funeral. _“I feel like I’m drowning right now.”_ She admitted, her eyes had gone to Emma’s who had been trying to stay strong, _“Graham…was a brother to me. He was the family I chose. And now that he’s gone…it feels impossible to fight my way to the surface and breathe. But I also know that Graham would be so furious with me if I didn’t fight. We don’t have to fight right away.”_ Rebekah watched as a single tear rolled down Emma’s cheek, _“We can grieve for as long as we want to…but we need to swim. Because if we don’t…we’d be disappointing Graham.”_

The crowd of people who came to Graham’s funeral seemed to agree with her and had nodded their heads in agreement.

 _“Graham didn’t think he had a heart,”_ Rebekah had said, _“But…he had the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. Why he’d think that is beyond me – but…we knew.”_ She had looked around at everyone and saw them all with tears on their cheeks and red noses. _“We loved him. He kept us safe…and we will never forget him.”_

She had gone to stand next to Emma instead of Regina after she had finished reading the eulogy. And Rebekah had felt her sister’s cold glare directed at her, but refused to even look at Regina. Instead, she stayed with Emma, Mary-Margaret, and Ruby. The waitress linked their arms together and Rebekah had laid her head against her tall friend’s arm.

Regina had tried to convince Rebekah to come home with her and Henry after the funeral, that she could stay with them for however long she needed to, that she needed to be around family. But the first face that flashed in her head upon hearing the word family was Jefferson. And it made her want to go home to him instead of her actual family.

But she had overstayed her welcome and knew it was time to go home. But she couldn’t get out of the car. Rebekah had parked in front of her apartment building and closed her eyes, keeping her hands on the steering wheel and stayed frozen in her seat. It wasn’t until someone had opened her passenger door that she had even opened her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Rebekah took in a deep breath and quickly wiped away her tears with both hands and looked to the person sitting in her car now. “I’m okay, Paige.” She said, looking down at Henry’s friend from school who had a very worried look in her eyes.

Paige frowned, clearly not believing her. “No one has seen you since Graham’s funeral. Where have you been?” she asked.

Rebekah licked at her lips and fixed her hair, pushing it behind her ears to try and make Paige believe that she wasn’t an utter wreck right now. The sweet girl didn’t need to be worrying about her. Rebekah just wanted Paige to be a kid and be happy. Not worry about her school friend’s mess of an aunt. “I just needed to take some time to myself. But I’m back now.”

“Where did you go?” Paige asked next.

“I stayed with a friend.”

She frowned again. “Henry was really sad with you gone…we all were.”

Rebekah smiled softly, pressing her hand to Paige’s cheek. “I missed everyone, too,” she told the young girl. Paige looked down at her hands, not seeming to believe Rebekah’s words. She frowned and then said, “I’m supposed to meet with Mr. Gold this afternoon. How about until then, I take you to Henry’s castle. I bet he’s there.”

“Will you stay?” Paige asked Rebekah.

“Yes.”

“You promise?”

Rebekah nodded her head, feeling incredibly guilty for not coming home for so long. “I promise.”

Paige picked at her cuticles. “I don’t think my mom and dad would want me to not go to school. If they found out, I would be in a lot of trouble.”

Rebekah smiled genuinely now. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I have some pull at your school. You do remember that Mary-Margaret and I are good friends, right?” Paige grinned and nodded her head. “I’ll give her a call and let her know that I’m spending the morning with you but that I’ll drop both you and Henry off at school before I go meet with Mr. Gold.”

Paige bit down on her lower lip in excitement. “Okay.”

Rebekah found the will to get out of her car and finally go to her apartment. Maybe it was because Paige was holding onto her hand. Maybe it made her feel less alone in the world. She didn’t know. But Rebekah instantly felt like she needed to be strong for the young girl, to push aside her grief and let Paige know that she was just fine and didn’t need to worry anymore.

Once they were inside the apartment, Rebekah told Paige to go find some snacks for them to bring to the castle; and while the little girl was doing that, Rebekah changed her clothes and called Paige’s parents, letting them know what she was doing. She had never planned on calling Mary-Margaret, but on the off-chance that Paige heard Rebekah on the phone, she didn’t want her to think that she was telling on her to her parents.

 _“I think that will be a good thing,”_ Paige’s father told Rebekah. _“She’s been awfully worried about you. We all have.”_

“I know,” Rebekah told him, apologizing for being gone and not checking in with her friends and family. Well, she didn’t feel bad for not checking in with Regina. But not talking with Henry since the funeral was weighing heavy on her heart. Rebekah agreed with him, “Hell, the whole town should have a morning of fun – but I can’t exactly fit everyone in my car…and Henry’s castle isn’t that big either.”

Mr. Grace had chuckled and told Rebekah to call if she needed anything and Rebekah promised him that she would call him as soon as she dropped Paige and Henry off at school.

When she hung up with Mr. Grace, Rebekah left her bedroom and headed into the kitchen where Paige was packing snacks. They left together, Paige instantly grabbing for Rebekah’s hand on their way out of the apartment.

It warmed Rebekah’s heart; and in that moment, she didn’t feel the pain of losing Graham.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

Rebekah had been working in the garden when she started to feel the pain more aggressively. She was aware of what those pains signaled, but Rebekah refused to believe what was happening was actually happening. Jefferson wasn’t home yet from meeting with Snow and Charming’s guards to bring the supplies they would need once she finally did give birth – and the Blue Fairy said that she still had at least two weeks before the baby would come.

She took in a deep breath and rubbed at her large belly, trying anyway to soothe the pain. What she wanted was a long bath but she was warned against heavy lifting during this time and she really preferred not to walk up and down the stairs to try and fill their tub with fresh water from the hot springs.

A thought came to her mind. _Why not just go to the hot springs?_

A promise she made Jefferson tried to talk her out of the plan. _I won’t go anywhere, I promise,_ Rebekah swore to her fiancée. But her feet ached and she was in pain and the hot springs always felt so nice and what was the harm of venturing out a little past the magical barrier that kept Regina from being able to locate them? She had gone plenty of times to get water from the hot springs and even she and Jefferson had spent a few nights soaking in the water. Regina hadn’t showed up in those times.

Rebekah closed her eyes tightly when another round of pain began, this time in her back. She took deep breaths; in and out, in and out. When the pain began to settle (only slightly), Rebekah had made up her mind. She’d go to the hot springs and try to relax.

However, the journey to the hot springs was rougher than she had expected. She stopped at least ten times to press her hand to a tree and bend over a bit when the pain was excruciating. Rebekah could see the area that the hot springs were hidden and forced herself to get up and walk forward. She took a few steps but stopped at the sensation of something wet running down her legs. It had happened early that day – but these days Rebekah would sneeze and her bladder would release a little bit. She had brushed it off as another accident and cleaned herself up and went on with her day.

Rebekah lifted her skirts to see what was dripping down her leg only to panic when she saw long streaks of blood running down her leg. She gasped, the fear causing her pain to only worsen. Rebekah tried to calm herself down, assuring herself that it wasn’t that much blood, that it wasn’t like blood was oozing out of her. Just a few drops down her leg.

She probably just put too much stress on herself and by doing that; she put too much stress on her body.

“It’s okay, Grace,” she whispered, rubbing her fingers across her belly. “We’re okay, almost there.”

But she couldn’t move. Instead, she collapsed just as she heard someone shouting her name.

_Two voices…no, three._

Rebekah could feel herself being lifted. Her eyes were a blur of tears and she could faintly hear Jefferson whispering in her ear that it would all be okay. Her eyes drifted shut and she didn’t know how long it was until they opened again.

But when they did, it was because of severe pain that made her shoot up and grab at whatever was next to her for strength. _It was Jefferson._

“-What were you doing so far from home?!” he said in frustration. But Rebekah could hear more concern in his voice than frustration. “You promised you wouldn’t.”

She was breathing in and out, the pain overwhelming. Rebekah gripped onto his hand tightly and suddenly her body was telling her to push. “Jefferson!” She cried, her fear taking over. Snow White and Prince Charming walked into the room with their palace physician and Jefferson moved to sit behind Rebekah, somehow knowing that she needed him to hold her in this moment.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Jefferson whispered in her ear, “I’m here.” Rebekah knew that Jefferson was trying to be strong in that moment for her, but she could hear the fear in his voice. No matter how brave he was trying to be in that moment, she could hear the worry.

Rebekah shook her head, “I can’t do this.” She cried.

“You can, sweetheart. I promise, you can,” Jefferson said, locking their hands together while she sat between his legs. He pressed soft kisses to her temple. “You’re doing so amazing.”

Rebekah felt tears fall again. “I’m scared.”

“I’m here.” Jefferson said again, and it was enough to help ease a little bit of her fear. She knew he was just as scared, but he was there and he was with her. That’s all she needed in that moment to chip away at the fear.

The court physician looked up at Rebekah and nodded his head. “It’s time to start pushing.”

“No.” Rebekah shook her head over and over, “It’s too early!” And then she let out a long cry at the pressure and knew that there was no arguing. She needed to push. _Now._

“I love you. I’m here.” Jefferson whispered and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Our Grace is coming.”

And that was all she needed to hear to start pushing.

It felt like centuries, but finally, Rebekah was holding Grace in her arms. A little girl with a head full of hair and a tiny nose and little fingers and little toes. Rebekah pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered how happy she was to finally hold her. Jefferson had his chin resting on Rebekah’s shoulder and she could feel his tears of happiness rolling off of his face and onto her arm.

“She’s beautiful,” Jefferson said, his voice breaking a little. “God, Rebekah…she’s here.”

Rebekah let out a watery laugh and nodded her head, “Our girl is here. Our Grace.” She smiled down at the baby. “And I was _right_!” She joked causing Jefferson to let out a loud laugh. “I told you she was a girl.”

He pressed another kiss to her shoulder and whispered again how much he loved her.

“Gracie girl,” Rebekah said quietly. “This is your Papa.” She sniffled, still overcome with emotions. “He’s the bravest man I know. And you are going to love him so very much.” She moved her head a bit, giving Jefferson room to press a kiss to her cheek. “Do you want to hold her?” Rebekah asked him.

He nodded his head eagerly. “Are you sure you don’t want more time, though?” Jefferson asked.

Rebekah chuckled and motioned for him to move out from behind her and take their daughter. “Jefferson, we have the rest of our lives with her,” she reminded him.

Jefferson got up and looked down at Rebekah, hesitantly putting out his arms, waiting for her to place Grace in his arms. She moved forward a bit but felt another sharp pain and Jefferson quickly sat next to her so she wouldn’t have to move too much. She smiled, putting on a brave face and let Jefferson take their baby from her arms.

“Hi, Grace.” Jefferson cooed down at their baby girl. “I love you so much.”

“How are you feeling?” Snow White said to Rebekah, wiping away beads of sweat that were still falling from her head. Rebekah smiled and told Snow that she was fine. “David is fetching some water so that you can clean yourself up. Will you need help?”

Rebekah didn’t even feel like she could move so she nodded her head. “I would like that, thank you.”

“I don’t mind doing it,” Jefferson said, listening to the two women talk.

Rebekah shook her head. “No.” She said in a stern tone, “No, I don’t want you seeing me right now.”

Snow White chuckled when Jefferson asked Rebekah why. “Trust me, Jefferson – you’ll thank both of us later.” She smirked down at Rebekah who turned red in embarrassment. Snow helped Rebekah up once David came back with the water and helped her clean up a bit. The court physician looked Rebekah over and saw that she was perfectly healthy.

“For the next six weeks, I want you to take it easy.” The man said, “No heavy lifting and no… _physical_ activities.” Rebekah’s face turned red once again, getting what the man said while Snow White giggled like they were both young girls.

Jefferson, though Rebekah had asked him not to, had handed Grace off to David and came running in the room when Snow called for David to help getting Rebekah back into her bed. She groaned in embarrassment, wrapping herself in her robe even tighter, even though she was completely covered. “Jefferson! I told you not to come in!” she scolded him.

He shook his head with an amused smile. “Bex, you’re going to be my wife; I am going to help you whether you like it or not. Besides, I’ve seen you naked _many_ times before.” He smirked, walking closer to her and Rebekah held her hands up.

“Six weeks!”

He raised his brows. “What?”

“You can’t touch me for six weeks.”

The physician shook his head and tried to correct Rebekah, “-Now, I didn’t mean he couldn’t physically _touch_ you. I just meant no-”

“I know what you meant!” She cut him off, “And _he_ ,” Rebekah gave Jefferson a pointed look, “Knows what I mean. He’s just trying to rile me up. It’s one of his favorite pastimes.” She playfully glared, and her fiancée shrugged innocently. But as soon as they both heard their daughter crying in the next room, Jefferson sprung into action and went to go get her. Rebekah let out a sigh of relief that he was gone and happily let Charming lift her up in his arms to carry her back to hers and Jefferson’s bedroom.

Grace stopped crying the second Rebekah was in bed with them, and Jefferson placed the baby in her mother’s arms. “She missed you.”

Rebekah smiled down at her daughter, “I’ll always be here, Gracie girl.” She promised in a whisper. “No matter what.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

Paige had told Rebekah all about what had been happening in town for the last two weeks and all she had learned in school. It was odd how comfortable the young girl was around her school friend’s aunt, but then again, Rebekah felt equally comfortable around Paige as well.

“Mrs. Blanchard is letting us read a book all about animal facts,” Paige told Rebekah as they pulled up to the abandoned playground that Henry loved so much.

“Is that so?” Rebekah said, turning off her engine. “And what is your favorite animal fact?”

Paige pursed her lips and thought on her answer. Rebekah smiled at that. She, too, tended to purse her lips while she was thinking of an answer.

“Oh!” The young girl said in excitement, “Did you know that green sea turtles can hold their breath underwater for like, five hours?!”

Rebekah chuckled. “I did not know that.”

“Also, some sea turtles can weight up to 2,000 pounds!”

She grinned down at Paige and pushed the young girl’s hair away from her face. “Well, Missy Paige, I think I see marine biology in your future with how much you already know.”

“That’s what Mrs. Blanchard said!” Paige grinned.

A knock at her window caused Rebekah to look away from Paige. Emma stood at the door and Rebekah moved to get out of the car. “Paige, why don’t you go find Henry?” she suggested to the young girl once they were both out of the car. Paige ran off to the castle that Rebekah knew Henry would be in. “Hey,” she said slowly as she turned to face Emma. “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine,” Emma shrugged. “I’m more worried about Henry.”

Rebekah frowned, “How is he?”

Emma mirrored her frown. “Not so good. I brought him some old walkie talkies of Graham’s for _Operation Cobra,_ ” Rebekah blew air out of her nose in amusement, “-But Henry isn’t interested. Henry thinks that the _curse_ ,” she used air quotes, “Is what killed Graham.” Emma bit down on her lower lip. Rebekah could tell that she wanted to say something else but was holding back.

“Out with it,” Rebekah said with a soft smile.

She sighed. “He thinks that…Regina killed Graham.”

“I don’t understand,” Rebekah said, looking past Emma to where she could see Henry and Paige sitting in the castle. “Why does he think Regina killed Graham? He knows that’s not true…right?”

“I told him multiple times that the autopsy said he died of natural causes but…he’s so set on this whole _curse_ thing that…I don’t know,” Emma shrugged again. “Maybe this is just his way of grieving – I haven’t been around him as long as you…but I do know that he’s missed you.”

Rebekah looked down at the ground. “I missed him, too…it’s just been…hard.” She settled on the word. “I’ve known Graham for as long as I can remember – he was my best friend and…being in town just,” she shook her head, “It’s hard – but it doesn’t excuse the fact that I wasn’t there for Henry when he needed me. I’m back now.”

Emma leaned against Rebekah’s car. “Where were you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Rebekah brushed off the question only to have Emma raise her brows, giving Rebekah a pointed look. “-I stayed with someone for a bit. But that’s over and I’m back and my focus is going to be on Henry and my job and everything else.”

Emma nodded her head and pressed her hand to Rebekah’s arm. “Well, I’m glad you’re back.” Rebekah moved her hand to rest on top of Emma’s and gave it a little squeeze as she smiled. “-I should get going. The station isn’t going to run itself.”

Rebekah felt her heart sink momentarily but the sound of Paige laughing made the pain hurt a little less.

“Mr. Gold thinks I should take over for Sheriff.” Emma told Rebekah causing her to look at the blonde with wide eyes, “I know – it’s totally crazy. He said that since I’ve been acting sheriff for the last two weeks that technically it’s my job.”

“You should do it.” Rebekah said suddenly, “Graham would want you to. Hell, he trusted you enough to be his deputy…you’d make a wonderful sheriff.”

Emma smiled. “You think so?”

“Yes,” Rebekah said in a sure tone. “I can’t think of anyone else keeping the town safe with Graham…gone.” She looked down at the ground.

“Listen…I’m here if you need to talk.” Emma said softly, “So is Mary-Margaret. So…don’t feel alone, okay?”

“I know,” Rebekah said with a soft smile as she looked back up at Emma. The sound of Paige laughing caused Rebekah to look over at the castle to see the young girl trying her best to make Henry laugh as well. “I better make sure those two don’t try and slay a dragon or something,” she teased causing Emma to laugh. “I’ll see you later, Emma.”

“See you later, Bex.”

Rebekah felt her heart sink again at Emma calling her by the name Jefferson had been calling her for the last two weeks. It was odd hearing it said by anyone else. Henry called her that, as did Paige. And the night Graham died, Rebekah was pretty sure that Emma had called her _Bex,_ too. Maybe that’s why it hurt to hear it said. It didn’t cause sadness when Paige said it earlier – but hearing Emma say it again brought her back to that night. And Rebekah just wanted to forget.

“Bex!” Paige said causing Rebekah to look over at them. “Henry said you can do a cartwheel! Can you teach me?”

 _Nope,_ it didn’t cause her pain to hear Paige call her that name. It had to be because Emma had called her it when telling her that Graham had died.

“Only if Henry tries, too!”

She watched as Henry smiled briefly and Rebekah took that small little smile as an invitation to come over. Rebekah showed them both how to do a cartwheel and Henry seemed to light up when Rebekah whispered to him that she’d teach him how to do a backflip after school.

Rebekah would have taught Paige, too. But she didn’t want to risk the girl getting hurt and her parents never trusting Rebekah to be alone with her again. For some reason, Paige felt like…family. Maybe it was because Henry was so close to her? Either way, she felt a connection to the little girl and didn’t want to do anything that might make Mr. and Mrs. Grace not want Paige to be around her.

Paige was such a sweet little girl. Light brown hair with big green eyes and a laugh that made Rebekah grin so hard that her cheeks began to ache. No, Rebekah didn’t want to lose the opportunity to spend time with Paige. That was not a risk she was willing to take.

When she dropped the kids back off at school, Rebekah had asked Henry to wait in the car for a bit so they could talk. The boy was solemn, sitting in the backseat with his arms crossed.

She moved a bit so that she was facing Henry. “You mad at me?” Rebekah asked her nephew.

He huffed, “No.” Now that Paige was gone, Henry was sure giving his aunt attitude.

Rebekah couldn’t help but chuckle. “Kinda seems like it.”

“You left. My mom said that you were fine but--.” He stopped himself suddenly. “Just...you can’t leave again, Auntie Bex. I thought she killed you, too.”

“Henry,” Rebekah sighed, turning more in her seat to look at her nephew, making sure that his eyes were on hers. “Your mom did _not_ kill Graham.” He didn’t argue. He just grabbed his book bag and got out of the car. “Henry!” Rebekah shouted as she got out of the car to follow after him. He kept walking and Rebekah had to run so she could get in front of him. Her hands went to his shoulders to stop him from walking. “Regina may be a lot of things…but she wouldn’t kill Graham, okay?” He avoided her eyes and Rebekah sighed. She kneeled down in front of him so that she was looking up at him. “Henry,” she said his name softly. “I miss Graham, too.”

“He was good,” Henry said, eyes misty with tears.

“He was.” Her voice broke a little but she stopped herself from crying. She shook her head and sniffled a little before looking back up at Henry. “How about I pick you up after school and we go to Granny’s and get some ice cream sundaes?” He didn’t smile; he only nodded his head. Rebekah frowned but moved forward and pulled Henry into her arms, hugging onto him tightly. “I love you, buddy.”

“I love you, too,” he said back to her, finally giving into her hug.

“I’ll see you later.” Rebekah kissed his cheek and Henry made a huff about it, embarrassed that Rebekah would do such a thing in front of his school! She laughed and ruffled his hair before standing up and told Henry to get inside. He smiled, waving to her as he ran into the school. Rebekah inhaled deeply and closed her eyes now that she was alone.

Before she could get too into her head about Graham, Rebekah’s phone rang. “Hello?” She answered it, seeing that it was Mr. Gold.

 _“I was just checking in to make sure we were still on for meeting at the house?”_ Mr. Gold asked. Rebekah assured the man that she was on her way and was very excited to see the work that had been put into the home while she was taking her break.

Two weeks with hardly any contact with anyone – two weeks of feeling guilt and pity and anger and agonizing sadness – was over. Rebekah was ready to focus on work and her friends and family.

But would Jefferson be a part of that mix?

His words replayed in her head as she drove to meet Mr. Gold.

_I’m sorry if I misled you, Rebekah. That wasn’t my intention. But I have feelings for someone else._

_I don’t want to spend the night with you anymore, Rebekah – I want to spend the night with her._

He didn’t want her. Rebekah had to keep reminding herself that.

It was the only way she’d be able to stay away from him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

They had just set Grace down in her crib for the night and were watching her to make sure she was sleeping peacefully when Jefferson asked her an absurd question.

“When can we make another?”

Rebekah turned her head sharply to look at Jefferson and let out a loud laugh only to have Grace make a fussing noise. Rebekah grabbed Jefferson’s hand and led him out of their daughter’s bedroom and into their bedroom. “You’re joking, right?” She turned to face him.

He smiled, shaking his head. “Grace needs a little brother or sister.”

She laughed again and shook her head. “ _Grace_ is barely a year old. I don’t think she is old enough to have a say in this.” Jefferson moved forward and into Rebekah’s space, wrapping his arms around her waist. He smiled down at her and Rebekah rolled her eyes at his persistence. “You’re not going to win this, Jefferson.”

“Hmm.” He moved forward, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. “We’ll see.”

He had won. Four months later she was visited by the court physician who informed her that she was with child. Jefferson was ecstatic. But Rebekah had a strange feeling about this pregnancy. It felt… _off._

“Do you know how far along I am?” Rebekah asked, pressing her hand to her abdomen.

“Given what you told me, I’d say you’re about eight weeks pregnant.”

She swallowed hard, fear settling in her stomach while her fiancée happily asked the physician questions while Rebekah sat in their bed. Snow White had come with the doctor and when Jefferson went off to check on Grace, her oldest friend took a seat on the bed and grabbed Rebekah’s hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, clearly seeing that someone was bothering Rebekah.

“It doesn’t feel right,” Rebekah whispered.

Snow White frowned. “Did you…have this kind of feeling when you found out you were pregnant with Grace?”

She sighed, “I mean, I was scared, yes…but I never doubted in my mind and heart that it was supposed to happen. I knew that I was meant to have Grace. I don’t have that feeling with this baby.” Rebekah shook her head. “I don’t know – Grace only just turned one and…it doesn’t feel right.”

“Do you think you’re worried about Grace not feeling important?” Snow White wondered out loud.

“No! That’s not it. It just…I don’t know how to explain it, Snow. I just…it doesn’t feel right,” Rebekah repeated again.

Snow White squeezed her hand and gave Rebekah a reassuring smile. “I’m sure everything will be just fine. And when that baby is born you will love it just as much as you love your Grace.”

Four weeks later, Rebekah woke up to the feeling of something sticky between her legs. She looked over at the spot on the bed next to her and saw Jefferson sleeping peacefully. The young woman moved her hand to try and wipe away the stickiness between her legs but only seemed to smear it. And then there was a sudden cramping that caused her to let out a low hiss.

<

“Sweetheart,” Jefferson said in a sleepy tone, rolling over on his side to look over at Rebekah just as she pulled down the covers to see blood-soaked bedding. Jefferson inhaled sharply and quickly sat up, pulling Rebekah up a bit to get her out of the mess. He helped her off of their bed and Rebekah stood there frozen, holding onto her lower abdomen in pain. “It’s okay,” he whispered. “It’s okay.” But she could hear the pain in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as he picked her up in his arms and took her out of the room to wash away the blood.

Jefferson had sent word to Snow and Charming’s castle and they arrived as quickly as they possibly could. But by that time, Rebekah had already lost the baby.

Snow White and Charming watched Grace while Jefferson continued to clean up Rebekah and care for her. But she had yet to say anything to him since she had apologized.

Jefferson washed her hands, trying to gently scrub the blood stains off of them. Rebekah stared blankly ahead at the wall and let Jefferson continue on even though she really just wanted to go back to bed and never get out of it again. She closed her eyes when Jefferson brushed her hair back, letting him get out the tangles while she stayed in the tub. The water was no longer warm, but when Jefferson had asked if she wanted to get out, she shook her head slowly.

“I shouldn’t have pressured you,” Jefferson said, his voice rough and Rebekah knew that he must be crying. “It was too soon and…I’m sorry.”

She shook her head. “No.” Her voice was raspier than usual. “Don’t be.” And then her voice broke and the tears started to fall.

Jefferson moved himself and got into the tub with Rebekah, pulling her body against his chest and letting face smother against his neck as she sobbed loudly. “I’m here,” he told her, rubbing her back as he held her close. “I’m here. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I’m sorry,” Rebekah whispered, lifting her arms to wrap around his shoulders.

“Shh,” he whispered. “It’s okay.”

Rebekah didn’t know how to explain it – she didn’t know how to tell Jefferson that she believed that she had cursed this pregnancy from the day she found out about it. Rebekah had told Snow that it didn’t feel _right._ Had she done this? Was it her fears that caused her to lose the baby? Jefferson had wanted another child so badly and she had ruined that for him. How could he love her still? How could he hold her in his arms and whisper to her that it was all okay? How could _he_ apologize to _her_?

Snow and Charming stayed with them for a few days but soon had to go back to the castle and Rebekah stayed in bed for quite some time. Jefferson would take care of Grace while Rebekah lay feeling completely numb and lost. Jefferson tried hard to be there for her; she knew that. But there was nothing he could say to console her.

It took Grace wailing one night and Jefferson’s inability to comfort the baby for Rebekah to finally force herself out of bed and out of the bedroom. Jefferson was sitting in the rocking chair trying to calm their daughter down but it wasn’t working until Rebekah came into the room that Grace finally stopped crying. Jefferson looked up at his fiancée in shock. “Bex,” he said in a whisper.

She moved her arms out, motioning for him to bring her Grace. He did. It was the first time she held her daughter since she lost the baby. Grace snuggled up to Rebekah the second she was in her arms. “Hi, Gracie girl.”

 _“Mama,”_ her baby girl said, pressing her hands to Rebekah’s face. It was the first time that the word came out clearly and Rebekah couldn’t help but gasp softly. She looked to Jefferson who was grinning.

“She’s been saying it for a few days now.”

And then the guilt set in. “I am so sorry, Gracie girl.” Rebekah whispered, pressing a kiss to her daughter’s head. “I’m here. I’m right here.” She lifted her head up and looked to Jefferson. “I should have been there,” she whispered. “For the both of you. I’m sorry.”

Jefferson moved forward and pulled both of his girls into his arms, holding onto them tightly. “You don’t ever have to apologize to me, Bex. I’m just glad you’re back.”

She moved her head slightly so she could brush her lips against his. “Let’s get married.”

Jefferson chuckled. “I thought we were already planning on getting married.”

“Tomorrow.” Rebekah told him, “I want to marry you tomorrow.”

He frowned, worry in his eyes. “Are you sure?”

“I want to be your wife, Jefferson. We’ve waited long enough.”

He grinned and moved forward, pressing his lips to hers and they both laughed when their daughter let out a squeal of a giggle. “I think Gracie approves,” Jefferson said with a laugh.

The three of them went to bed together, Grace snuggled up against her father’s chest and Rebekah curled into his side with her hand pressed against their daughter’s back.

Losing their unborn child was devastating. But Rebekah knew that Grace needed _both_ of her parents. And that with Rebekah locking herself away in her room – it wasn’t healthy for either of them. And _God,_ she really did miss Jefferson. Even with him next to her each night, she had felt so far away.

“I love you, Jefferson,” Rebekah whispered.

He sighed happily. “I love you so much, Bex.”

 

 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

She left.

Jefferson didn’t expect her to stay with him forever but he at least thought she might tell him that she was going back home. Rebekah had been so quiet for the past two weeks and it scared him. It took him back to when they lost their unborn child when Grace was only a one year old and needed her mother more than anything. Rebekah had locked herself away, didn’t eat, barely drank when he’d bring her water; and it wasn’t until one night when she heard Grace crying that she finally snapped out of it.

When Rebekah grieved, she grieved hard. She blamed herself for everything; she felt all the sorrow and pain and refused to let anyone in or help her through it.

She had thought that it had only been a week or two of her locking herself away. But it was over a month and a half. Jefferson had sent word to Snow and Charming and asked for their help which they provided with Snow coming to visit but Rebekah had a vacant look in her eyes and Jefferson could tell that she wasn’t really seeing Snow.

But when she snapped out of it, Rebekah went on with life as if none of it had happened. They did not talk about their unborn child that they lost -- they did not discuss trying to have another baby – they just went on with life and watched as their daughter grew into a little girl.

And now? Rebekah didn’t have that to get her through this. _Yes,_ she had Henry. But Jefferson didn’t think it would be enough. He didn’t think that Rebekah would ever get over losing Graham. For the twenty-eight years that everyone was cursed; Graham had been Rebekah’s best friend, her shoulder to lean on, someone who was like a brother to her. And now he was gone. And no amount of time with Henry would make Rebekah forget about that.

And now, because he was so worried about her, he was… _stalking_ her. No, he wasn’t stalking her. He was just staying in the woods near the house ( _their_ house) that she was helping renovate with Mr. Gold. Jefferson sighed in relief when he saw her car pull up to the house. He was so relieved that he almost walked out of the woods and went to her. But he stopped moving when Mr. Gold walked out of the house. Jefferson hadn’t even seen his car; his focus was only on waiting to see if Rebekah would show up.

Rebekah wasn’t in any of the clothes she had brought over to Jefferson’s house, so it was clear that she had been home. Which likely meant that she would be staying at her own place from now on. It left his heart aching and his chest felt like it was tightening. He didn’t want Rebekah to leave. He had woken up with her in his arms everyday for the past two weeks and this morning when he didn’t. It was like he was transported to the very first night without her after Regina had found them.

So, when Mr. Gold left two hours later and Rebekah stayed behind and sat on the porch by herself, Jefferson felt his legs pushing forward and went to her.

“Hey,” he said softly.

But Rebekah didn’t look up.

“Bex?”

“Don’t call me that.” Her voice was cold.

Jefferson inhaled sharply. He knew it would happen – that his words would come back to haunt him, and finally Rebekah was letting her anger towards him show. “Okay,” he said.

She looked up. “Why are you here?”

He licked at his lower lip, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I was just taking a walk.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes at his lie. “Well, you should keep walking, Jefferson,” she told him, eyes narrowed in a glare when she looked him in the eyes.

“Rebekah,” he said her name in a sigh.

“I’m sorry if I misled you.” She quoted what he had said to her that night. “That wasn’t my intention.”

He looked away and bit the inside of his cheek. The scar on his neck felt like it was burning again and he wanted nothing more than to have Rebekah press her lips softly against the scar – it was the only time he didn’t feel the pain. But Jefferson knew that wasn’t going to happen now. He moved his hand to his neck and rubbed roughly against his scarf.

Jefferson couldn’t find the words to make this okay and Rebekah didn’t give him anymore time to think of something to say. She got up from the porch and headed back to her car and after getting inside and turning it on, she drove away.

 _I’m sorry,_ Jefferson whispered as he walked away, _I love you._

And he prayed that she’d forgive him – because he wasn’t letting her go again. He refused to walk away from her, from _them._ He had tried to push her away before because he was afraid of getting hurt but it hurt more to be away from her. Jefferson was not going to lose her again.

Because he loved her and they were meant to be.

In every realm.


	11. Chapter 11

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

“You’re in a bad mood,” Henry said as he finished the last of his milkshake, a chocolate mustache forming above his lip. Rebekah looked up from her own milkshake and raised her brow. The look she gave Henry must have been humorous because the boy started grinning. “You have some milkshake on your nose,” he told her, chuckling now as he pointed.

Rebekah huffed out a laugh and wiped at her nose with her napkin. “Gone?” she asked Henry. He nodded and dug into their shared basket of French fries. Rebekah took one too, looking at Henry as she took a bite. “I’m sorry my mood is so sour, buddy,” Rebekah said after swallowing.

“It’s okay, Auntie Bex,” Henry said with a shrug.

“No, it’s not,” she disagreed. “In fact, I owe you another milkshake.”

Henry’s eyes widened in excitement and his grin covered most of his face. Rebekah laughed and made eye contact with Ruby who made her way over to their booth. “You want the check?” she asked.

“Actually,” Rebekah said dramatically to make Henry laugh. “Two more milkshakes, please?”

Ruby raised her brow at Rebekah in amusement. “Big spender,” she teased before leaving to get their milkshakes.

“Is it because you miss Graham?” Henry asked with a mouthful of French fries.

“Hm?” Rebekah focused on him.

“Your bad mood. Is it because you miss Graham?”

She sighed, pushing her hair behind her shoulder. “Yes.” It was partially true. But she was also in a bad mood because of Jefferson. Rebekah had tried to ignore the flash of hurt in his eyes after she was such a bitch to him – he didn’t deserve it. Not after he had taken care of her for two weeks. She hadn’t even thanked him for that.

But he was so damn confusing! Was he or wasn’t he interested in her? Rebekah refused to play games – she was twenty-seven years old, not a teenager. If he liked her, he should tell her. A whisper in the back of her mind told her that she could do the same, too. _Why not just tell him you like him?_

Right, because that was so simple! He had flat out told her that he wanted to be with someone else. Some mystery woman whose name he had yet to say but was the one he wanted to be with. Rebekah would just be embarrassing herself if she told him how she felt. Rebekah had never handled rejection well, so not only would she be embarrassed but her heart would be crushed, too.

Because she _did_ have feelings for Jefferson. Ones that she couldn’t quite explain. But the point was, she had feelings and they were intense. And if Jefferson didn’t return those feelings, she must have really read all the signals wrong.

Ruby brought over the milkshakes and set them down on the table. “Can I talk to you for a second?” Ruby asked, motioning for Rebekah to follow her.

Rebekah scooted out of the booth, telling Henry that she’d be back and not to eat all the French fries. “What’s up?” she asked once she was finally away from Henry and at the counter with Ruby.

“What’s _up?_ ” Ruby said dramatically. “You have been MIA since Graham’s funeral and your cryptic _I’m staying with a friend_ texts you were sending us all are complete BS. Because I know all your friends and none of them said you were staying with them.” She huffed, slapping a rag on the counter so she would appear to be working. Rebekah looked past Ruby and saw Granny sticking her head out of the door only to quickly duck back into the kitchen when Rebekah caught her.

Rebekah sighed when she looked around the diner and saw that most of the patrons were watching the two of them talk only to look away when Rebekah looked at them. “Look, it’s not a big deal. And I’m back now, okay? So, the whole town can stop gossiping like a bunch of old ladies and worry about something else,” she said loudly enough for the whole diner to hear.

“Mary-Margaret thinks you were staying with that hermit guy who lives in the woods,” Ruby said as she wiped down the counters. “Is that true?”

“Is that Regina asking, or you?” Rebekah said, her tone icy.

Ruby set down the rag and narrowed her eyes at Rebekah. “You know damn well that I am not one of your sister’s spies. And neither is Mary-Margaret, if that’s what you’re going to ask next.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Rebekah sighed, leaning across the counter to grab Ruby’s hand. “I know you’re one of the few people I can trust.” Ruby smiled a little, but Rebekah could tell that she was worried. “And yes, I was staying with Jefferson,” she said in a whisper. “But that’s over and I’m back.”

Ruby leaned in closer. “I didn’t know anything was _on_.” She smirked.

“It never was and it never will be. He doesn’t want me.”

Ruby gaped at that. “Are you kidding me?” She scoffed. Rebekah shook her head and Ruby’s eyes looked like they would bug out of their sockets. “Well then the rumors about him are true – he is crazy!”

The appropriate response would have probably been to laugh. But Rebekah felt instantly protective of Jefferson in that moment. “He’s not crazy!” she snapped at Ruby who blinked in surprise at her outburst.

 _The scar._ It had to be why she was reacting the way she was. The scar that looked like a rope burn around his neck – that’s why she didn’t like it when Ruby had called him crazy. Rationally, Rebekah knew that Ruby was only calling him crazy for not wanting her, but Rebekah did not want people thinking that Jefferson was crazy. _If_ he had done something that might have caused that rope burn on his neck, she didn’t want him to ever do it again because the town people were gossiping about him and calling him crazy. As hurt and confused by him as she was, Rebekah still wanted him safe. _From himself._

“I’m sorry,” Rebekah sighed, dropping her head down in embarrassment.

“You really liked him, didn’t you?” Ruby said in a sad tone.

Rebekah looked up at her and nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.” Ruby apologized. “Not just for calling him crazy but…because you don’t deserve to be hurt like this. And if he can’t see how absolutely amazing you are, maybe he’s not the guy for you?”

She frowned, not wanting to believe Ruby’s words.

“What are you doing tonight?” Ruby asked Rebekah.

“Probably nothing. I might swing by Mary-Margaret and Emma’s place to apologize for the disappearing act, but other than that, I don’t really have plans.”

“Well, now you do. You’re going on a double date with me tonight.”

Rebekah had to laugh at that. “Yeah. Sure I am.”

“You are!”

“Ruby, come on!” Rebekah complained. “The _last_ thing I want to do is go on a date, let alone a _double date_!” she emphasized. “I just want to go home and watch a Tom Hanks movie and eat ice cream or some stereotypical ‘woe is me’ stuff.”

“Nope!” Ruby pulled out her phone and began to text someone. “You’re going on a double date with me and Billy and his friend Eric.”

“Eric?” Rebekah echoed back the name. “The guy who works at the docks?”

“Mhm.” Ruby nodded her head.

Rebekah sighed but shrugged her shoulders. “Fine – but if he still smells like fish, I have the right to leave immediately.” Ruby laughed. “Text me all the details,” Rebekah said as Granny came over.

“Guess what, Granny? Rebekah just agreed to go on a double date with me and Billy,” Ruby said with a smirk directed at her friend. Rebekah glared in return knowing that the whole diner now knew about the double date.

“Oh, is that so?” Granny said with a big smile, her eyes drifting to Rebekah. “And who is the lucky man?”

“Eric!” Ruby answered in a giddy tone as she bounced happily. Granny chuckled and walked away, leaving the young women and headed back to the kitchen.

“Oh my God, Ruby – why not just shout it from the town square?” Rebekah playfully glared before she walked away from the two of them and back over to Henry.

“You’re going on a date?” Henry asked when Rebekah sat back down.

“Apparently,” Rebekah answered only to have Henry frown. “What’s up?” she asked, worry in her tone.

He forced a smile and shook his head. “Nothing,” Henry replied. She gave him a look of disbelief and Henry let out a long sigh. “It’s just…curse stuff.” Rebekah repressed the need to groan in irritation or to remind Henry that he had said he was done with all this curse business. “Who are you going on a date with?”

Rebekah answered Henry’s question. “Eric,” she told him. “He has a stand down at the docks.”

“Oh!” Henry said happily. Apparently, he was onboard now. “Okay! Cool!”

“Oh, so now you approve?” Rebekah said in amusement. “Is Eric my One True Love in your storybook?” She smirked.

“No.” Henry frowned. “That’s why it’s a good thing. That way if you guys kiss, you won’t break the curse and Regina won’t hurt you.”

She frowned but didn’t say anything. Henry went back to devouring his second milkshake and eating all of the fries and Rebekah sat across from him in worry. Why did he believe that Regina was so evil? Why did he think that Regina had killed Graham and that she would ever hurt her younger sister? Her _family._ Sure, Rebekah and Regina weren’t as close as some sisters, but Rebekah never thought Regina would ever hurt her.

How could Henry think that?

Rebekah pushed her thoughts aside and grabbed a French fry, dipping it into her milkshake and watching as Henry smiled, mimicking her move. She smiled sadly at him and continued to drink her milkshake. Rebekah loved Henry with all of her heart; but she was starting to worry about him and this ‘curse’ nonsense.

She needed to have a talk with Emma.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Word around town was that her little sister had a date.

And _not_ with Jefferson.

Regina smirked, leaning back in her chair.

Today was a good day. First; she got to fire Emma from her deputy duties, and now, Rebekah was pulling away from Jefferson. It was enough to make her giggle with glee. After Jefferson had threatened her the night Graham had died, Regina had been plotting on a way to destroy that man.

Regina knew there was no chance that True Love’s kiss between Rebekah and Jefferson would break the curse – she had made sure that it wouldn’t happen by using some of Rebekah’s blood to create the curse. A kiss between the two would not cause the town to remember – but Regina still did not want Rebekah anywhere near Jefferson.

She was looking out for her sister - truly, Regina knew just how mad the ‘Mad Hatter’ had become while in Wonderland – truth be told; Rebekah went a little mad as well those three years she was held in captivity. But Jefferson was a ticking time bomb and soon Rebekah would see that side of him.

“You seem to be in an awfully cheerful mood,” Sidney said as he sat across from Regina in her office.

Regina sat up, pressing her hand against her desk. “Things are finally getting back to normal, Sidney.” She smirked. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. “Without a job for Ms. Swan, she will be forced to move out of Storybrooke and away from my family.”

Sidney smiled at Regina, but they were rudely interrupted when the door to her office swung open and Jefferson stood on the other side. Regina repressed her need to laugh and looked to Sidney Glass. “I’ll see you in the morning to finalize everything.”

Sidney nodded, placing his hat back on his head as he got up and walked towards the door. Jefferson shoved past the man as he walked into the office. “What game are you playing now, Regina?” He seethed. Regina waited until Sidney shut the door to bring her attention back to her brother-in-law.

“Jefferson, what ever are you talking about?” she replied with a smirk. Regina laughed as his nostrils flared and she could see the volcano of anger waiting to erupt.

“What did you say to Rebekah?” Jefferson demanded an answer.

Regina moved to sit at her desk now, propping her high heels up on the mahogany desk and leaned back, tilting her head as she looked at Jefferson. “Trouble in paradise?”

“I told you to stop interfering.” Jefferson stalked forward.

“Not so fast!” Regina held up one finger at him. He stilled. “As much as I’d _love_ to take credit for whatever falling out the two of you seem to have had, I haven’t spoken to Rebekah since Graham’s funeral when I tried to convince her to come stay with me and Henry. So, whatever happened that was _so_ bad that Rebekah is going on a date tonight, that’s _your_ doing. Though, I’d be lying if I said I am not _thoroughly_ enjoying this.” She chuckled darkly.

“You didn’t say _anything_?”

“Not a single thing,” Regina answered back. Jefferson narrowed his eyes at Regina who could see that he was trying to see if she was lying. His jaw squared and she smirked, knowing that he knew it was the truth. “So…what did you do?” she said with an arched brow. “Did you finally let the Mad Hatter come out and show Rebekah just how truly crazy you are?”

“Go to Hell, Regina,” Jefferson said as he turned his back to her.

“Looks like you’re already in it, Jefferson!” she said loudly as he walked towards the door, “Are you saying you want me to spend more time with me? Truly, I’m touched!” Her office door slammed and Regina laughed loudly.

Emma would be gone soon, Rebekah was pulling away from Jefferson, and Snow White and Prince Charming were not having a happily ever after. Things were finally going to go back to how they were. And Regina was absolutely thrilled.

If she couldn’t have a happy ending, no one could! And she would make sure that everyone would be just as miserable as she had been.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t eat fish?!” Eric said in disbelief.

Rebekah looked at Ruby who was giving her a cheeky smile and then went back to paying attention to her date. “Uh,” she drew out the word. “No, I don’t.”

“You live in Maine!”

She forced a smile and moved her food around her plate. Rebekah hadn’t known that they were going to be eating at an all seafood restaurant; though, that should have been a given seeing as the restaurant was located on the docks. “I just…I’ve never enjoyed the texture of fish.” Rebekah spoke honestly. “Or…smell.”

Eric made an awkward face and Rebekah instantly flushed in embarrassment. “You must really not be having a good time sitting next to me than.”

“Oh, God.” She groaned. “No, you don’t smell like fish!” Rebekah pressed her hand to his arm to try and assure him while moving in her chair a bit to face him.

He laughed. “Most of the time I do,” Eric told her, “if I’m being honest.”

Rebekah dipped her head, still a bit mortified that she had said such a thing. “I’m so sorry. That was just…so rude.”

She gasped in surprise when Eric moved his finger under her chin and forced her head back up so he could look her in the eyes. “Rebekah, I’m not offended,” he tried to assure her.

Rebekah looked into his blue eyes, wishing in that moment that they belonged to someone else. She felt her chest tighten at that thought. _Give it a rest!_ She mentally screamed at herself, _He doesn’t want you!_ But Rebekah couldn’t help but still want _him._ That was the problem. And looking into Eric’s eyes and feeling absolutely no connection to them was not making it any easier.

When she would look into Jefferson’s blue eyes, she felt something for him. Something strong and confusing and at times overwhelming. But when she looked into Eric’s eyes, all she felt was longing for a man that didn’t even want to be with her. And that only left her feeling hurt and embarrassed.

“Someone seems to be making a love connection,” Ruby said, interrupting Rebekah’s thoughts. Eric’s finger dropped from under her chin when she quickly pulled away from him.

“Could’a been if you hadn’t interrupted them,” Billy said in a chuckle as he plopped a piece of bread in his mouth.

 _No,_ it couldn’t have been.

Her phone buzzed in her purse and Rebekah felt relief, glad for the distraction. She took her phone out of her purse and looked at the screen.

 

 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER (7:25 PM):**  
_Come outside_

 

 

She frowned at the text from the unknown number.

 

 

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER (7:25 PM):**  
_Please, Bex_

 

 

 

Rebekah looked around the restaurant until her eyes landed at the front window where she could see that Jefferson outside of the restaurant with his hands shoved into his coat pockets and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck.

“Who was it?” Eric asked causing Rebekah to look away from the window and back to her date. He motioned to her phone and Rebekah put it back in her purse and out of view from anyone who might try and read the texts.

“Henry,” she quickly lied. “He’s upset so I’m going to step outside and call him really quick.”

Eric nodded his head and smiled, but it looked a little forced. “Of course.”

“Rebekah, I’m sure he’s fine,” Ruby said, eyes wide as she tried to make a point, “–you can swing by the house after the date.”

Rebekah opened her mouth but Eric cut her off. “No, honestly, Rebekah, you should call him. I think that it’s great that you and your nephew are so close. I don’t mind.”

She looked back at Ruby who gave a quick shake of her head, lips pressed in a thin line and eyes still wide, trying to tell her not to take the call. Rebekah rolled her eyes at her friend’s behavior and got up, bringing her purse with her. “I’ll be only a few moments, I promise.” Rebekah said, “Thank you for being so understanding, Eric.” She pressed her hand to his shoulder once he was standing and the man moved his hand around her wrist and smiled up at her.

“Just…don’t ditch me or anything,” he teased. “I’ll end up stuck with these two for the rest of dinner.”

Rebekah laughed for the first time during the date. “I won’t,” she promised.

She hurried outside and found Jefferson standing a bit away from the restaurant and walked over to where he was. Her heels clicked against the wood of the docks and Rebekah wrapped her arms over her chest at the drastic change in weather. “What do you want?” she asked in a dry tone.

“You’re on a date?” Jefferson asked, brows raised as if he were demanding some sort of answer from her – or that he even deserved one.

Rebekah let out a huff of a laugh and shook her head. “What does it matter to you?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and Rebekah raised her brow, waiting for him to answer.

She scoffed when he wouldn’t answer her so she answered his question; “Yes, I am on a date.”

“Why?”

Rebekah’s eyes widened, head tilted to the side as her hands set defiantly on her waist. “Are you kidding me?” He shook his head and Rebekah laughed in disbelief. “You told me that you don’t want me, Jefferson, and now you’re mad that I’m on a date?”

“Bex…”

“No. Don’t ‘ _Bex’_ me!” She let her anger get the best of her. “You – you humiliated me!” She jabbed him in the chest with her finger. “And I should have never come to your place after Graham died!” She watched his pained expression and tried to remain strong. She had a lot to say to him. “I liked you, Jefferson and I stupidly thought that you liked me, too, but apparently I made that all up or took it wrong – you don’t like me. You don’t want to be with me so you don’t get to come here and act all huffy that I’m on a date with someone who actually wants to be with me!”

Rebekah was letting it all out. Maybe it was because she was still feeling the anger from losing Graham but mostly it was because she was so embarrassed by what he had said to her that night when she showed up to his house like a damn fool!

“I didn’t mean what I said. I was just trying to push you away so you wouldn’t get hurt!” Jefferson said quickly.

“That’s the problem, Jefferson!” Rebekah countered back. “I don’t want to be with someone who pushes me away. I want to be with someone who actually wants to be with me and tells me that much! I want to be with someone who shares their life with me and isn’t a complete freaking mystery! I want to be with-”

Rebekah didn’t get the chance to finish. Jefferson had invaded her space and moved his fingers under her chin, lifting it so that she could meet him in a kiss.

And it felt like the world was spinning underneath her and her heart was beating so fast and loudly that it was all she could hear in that moment. Everything was slow and fast at the same time and she knew that didn’t make sense but that’s how it felt. Because with Jefferson’s lips moving with her own and his tongue sneaking in her mouth causing her to let out a little gasp that was silenced by a more feverish kiss – the world felt new and bright and colorful. Rebekah’s hands gripped the back of his jacket to steady herself when he finally pulled away, both of them breathing hard.

She looked up at his kiss swollen lips and listened to the sound of her heart beating loudly in her ears.

“Did you bring your car?” Rebekah asked, not even hearing her own words. Jefferson smiled and nodded. “Good. Stay right here. I’ll be right back.” He grinned now, surging forward and kissing her again. She pressed her hands to his chest and pushed him away a little bit. “Jefferson,” she whined, “we can’t get out of here unless I go back inside and come up with a plausible excuse to leave.” He chuckled and bit down on his lower lip and Rebekah shook her head while rolling her eyes, letting out a little groan. “Don’t leave without me,” she whispered before standing on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before hurrying away from him to head back into the restaurant.

Was this real? Did that actually really happen? Was she really about to ditch her date to take Jefferson back to her place?

Yup.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jefferson woke up, feeling completely rested. He could feel the tickle of Rebekah’s breathing against his chest and smiled. He ran his fingers through her hair and felt her lips form into a smile against his skin. “Good morning,” he whispered, his other hand trailing down her arm.

“Good indeed,” Rebekah said causing Jefferson to laugh. She moved forward a bit, lifting her chin as she smiled. “How’d you sleep?” she asked, pursing her lips out and Jefferson had to laugh, knowing exactly what she wanted.

He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. “Good,” he murmured. She chuckled and gave him a quick peck before she got up, grabbing Jefferson shirt off the ground and putting it on. Jefferson bit down on his lower lip as he smiled.

“Do you want some tea?” Rebekah asked over her shoulder as she walked towards the bedroom door.

“Yeah,” he said, getting out of the bed quickly and pulled on his pants to chase after her. Rebekah let out a squeal when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him and pressed kisses against her neck. “But I’m making it,” he whispered.

Rebekah wiggled out of his hold and turned to face him. “You don’t like the way I make my tea?” She raised her brow in a challenge.

He grinned, moving his face closer to hers and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. “I love your tea.” Jefferson whispered, “But I’m doting on you today,” he said as he picked her up by the waist and moved her out of his way.

Rebekah didn’t argue, she just followed him into the kitchen. He filled the kettle and put it on the stove to heat up and then looked back at Rebekah who was leaning against the counter. He frowned upon seeing her expression. She looked worried, unsure, confused.

“You okay?” he asked, walking over to where she stood in the kitchen.

She nodded, faking a smile. Jefferson raised his brows at her, letting her know that he was well aware that she was lying. Rebekah huffed and looked down at the ground. “You meant all those things you said last night…right?” she said in a quiet voice as she slowly looked back up at him. “This wasn’t just because you’re lonely or miss that other woman or…”

“Bex.” He stopped her, moving to stand in front of her and used his fingers to push her brown hair behind her ears. Her green eyes watched him carefully as he said; “You’re the woman.” Jefferson watched as she looked at him in confusion and he quickly added, “That I want. Just you.”

She nodded, eyes going down to the ground again. “Are you sure? Because if you’re not and you’re just going to go back to pushing me away again, just tell me now so I can prepare myself for the hurt.” He moved his fingers under her chin and moved her head up so she could look into his eyes. He watched as her eyes grew soft and she let out a happy sigh. Rebekah then frowned again, probably remembering what they were discussing.

“I want to be with you, Rebekah Mills,” he told her.

She smiled as she looked up at him. “And I want to be with you Jefferson…” Rebekah paused and then let out a laugh, “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you what your last name is.”

“Williams.”

It was the first name that came to his mind; _William._ His first true friend. The man with whom he had portal jumped and traveled the realms stealing treasures. William Coulter. Daniel Coulter’s older brother. Daniel Coulter; the first man that Regina had ever loved. _The only man._

Back in the Enchanted Forest; Jefferson had no last name. His parents never had one – it wasn’t uncommon in the place he grew up in. His parents were mushroom sellers, something he had become after Rebekah was taken and she had told him to run with Grace so that Regina wouldn’t find them.

Only the important upper-class families had last names. The others were only known as what they could contribute. Jefferson had hated that life. So, when he first met William after coming into possession with The Hat and saw a new way to live, Jefferson swore he’d never return home.

And he never did.

William had become his family. And later; Rebekah, who gave him a daughter. So, his last name in Storybrooke would pay tribute to the man who taught him the thieving ways of life and how to make a name for himself. Without William’s help, Jefferson would have never been on Rumpelstiltskin’s radar which meant he would have sent some other thief to steal Rebekah away from Regina. Without William, Jefferson would have never met his True Love.

“Jefferson Williams.” Rebekah said his name slowly as she smiled. “Suits you.”

He grinned, licking at his lips and leaned forward. But before he could kiss her again, there was a pounding at Rebekah’s front door. He chuckled as Rebekah groaned while moving forward to press her forehead to his chest, clearly frustrated by the interruption.

“Go away!” she shouted.

_“Open the door, Rebekah!”_

She looked up at Jefferson and sighed. “It’s Ruby. She’s probably here to scream at me for bailing last night.”

“Go on.” He used his head to motion towards the door. “I’ll be in here.”

Rebekah stood up on her tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying over to the door. He winced when he realized that she was still wearing his t-shirt but in the end couldn’t help but chuckle quietly.

_“Morning Ruby.”_

_“Don’t you ‘morning Ruby’ me! Not after that little stint you pulled last night. You go outside to call Henry and then come back in looking all hot and bothered and say you have to go and –”_ Jefferson didn’t hear Ruby say anything else, just listened as she let out an angry gasp. _“You are wearing a mans shirt!”_ Ruby hissed and Jefferson had to repress the need to laugh. _“And you totally have the morning-after-sex glow!”_

 _“Ruby!”_ Rebekah hissed.

_“I mean, it’s about time – I mean, for as long as I’ve known you I don’t think you’ve had sex in that entire time period. If you did, it was obviously bad.”_

_“Oh my God, Ruby, stop_.” He smiled as Rebekah laughed. He could picture her cheeks a shade of pink as she grew embarrassed by Ruby harassing her.

_No, the least you can do is tell me who you ditched Eric for last night! He really liked you!”_

The tea kettle went off and Jefferson, on autopilot, took it off the burner, silencing the noise.

_“Oh my God…is he still here?”_

_“Ruby, stop! Stop! I will see you later, okay?”_

_“Fine!”_ Ruby huffed. _“But you owe me some details.”_

 _“Yeah, yeah. Goodbye, Ruby.”_ The door closed and when Rebekah came back into the room, she playfully narrowed her eyes at him. “Seriously?”

He chuckled, shrugging innocently. “I didn’t think,” he said in all honesty. “I hear a tea kettle go off, I take it off the stove so I don’t burn the house down.” Rebekah laughed as she hid her face in her hands, walking over to Jefferson who pulled her into his arms. “I’m sorry, Bex.” He chuckled.

“I’m going to have to avoid Ruby for a while,” Rebekah said, moving her hands away from her face and pressed her cheek against Jefferson’s chest. “At least until some other town gossip happens and is good enough for Ruby to forget about us.”

_Us._

It made his heart thud against his chest and Jefferson knew that Rebekah could feel it from the way she was now chuckling. She moved her hand to his chest and patted at it. “I’m going to go shower but I expect some toast and jam before I’m out.”

He laughed. “What about the tea?” Jefferson asked, watching her walk away.

“Water is already too cold now, you’ll have to make a new batch.” She hollered over her shoulder before disappearing from his sight.

Jefferson smiled and dumped the water down her sink, shaking his head that even in this world, Rebekah was still extremely particular about how she drank her tea.

God, he loved her so much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Regina had called Rebekah over for some big announcement that she was making. She really didn’t want to go, but Regina had said that it was important. And that they needed to catch up. Rebekah had decided _not_ to tell Regina about Jefferson – her older sister meddled too much for Rebekah’s liking and she did not want Regina doing anything to ruin what she and Jefferson had.

But when Rebekah walked into Regina’s office, she _really_ wasn’t expecting a full-on press conference.

“Everyone deserves to feel safe in their own homes,” Regina spouted off as the cameras flash died down. The newspaper staff was all here, including the photographers. And standing behind Regina was Sidney Gold. The town’s biggest suck up to Regina. “That’s why Sidney Glass is my choice for post of Sheriff.”

_What?_

“This man has put the needs of Storybrooke above his own for as long as any of us can remember as Chief Editor of the Storybrooke _Daily Mirror_. Please welcome your new sheriff.”

_What?!_

But before Regina could pin the badge on Sidney, Emma came walking into the room.

“Hang on a second!” Emma said causing the crowd to look back at her.

“Oh, Ms. Swan, this is not appropriate,” Regina said only to have Emma start to walk forward and defend herself.

“The only thing not appropriate is this ceremony. She does not have the power to appoint him,” Emma let the room know.

“The town charter clearly states, ‘ _The mayor shall appoint-_ ”

“-A candidate!” Emma cut her off. “You can appoint a candidate. It calls for an election.”

“The term candidate is applied loosely,” Regina said.

“No, it’s not,” Emma all but snarled. Rebekah felt the tension in the air grow thick. “It requires a vote. And guess what, Madam Mayor? I’m running.”

“Fine. So is Sidney,” Regina decided.

Apparently, Sidney wasn’t so sure. “I am?” he said in confusion. Regina snapped her head to look at him. Rebekah didn’t need to see the face Regina was giving Sidney – she had seen it enough while working for Regina. It was her, ‘ _shut up and go along with this!’_ look that many people feared. “I am.” Sidney was one of those people.

Regina looked back at Emma. “With my full support.” She looked around the room and smiled. “I guess we’ll learn a little something about the will of the people.”

Emma didn’t stand down. She didn’t even look intimidated. “I guess we will.”

When everyone left and it was just Regina, Rebekah, and Sidney, Regina paced around the room in anger. “Did you tell her about this?!” she snapped at Rebekah.

“I didn’t even know that _this_ ,” she motioned to Sidney, “-was happening. And for the record, you know that the job belongs to Emma. She was Graham’s deputy.”

Regina let out a dry laugh and shook her head. “Oh, I should have known you’d be on her side!” she said in a hiss. “You are _always_ choosing someone else over me!”

Rebekah blinked in surprised. “Are you joking?” she asked. “My whole _life_ I have done what you have told me to do –”

“Oh really? So, I told you to befriend Emma? I told you to quit your job with me and work for Mr. Gold. I told you to abandon your family to go live with that lunatic Jefferson!?”

Regina actually sounded… _hurt._ And Rebekah probably should have felt guilty for causing the hurt, but she was tired of it all. Rebekah was tired of not having her own life. “Look,” she pressed her hands together. “I’m sorry that I was gone for the last two weeks and I’m sorry that you’re upset about my new job, but I am not apologizing to you for being friends with Henry’s birth mother. She is important to him so she should be important to you, too! But you’re too busy trying to ruin any chance at them having a relationship that you can’t see that she’s a decent person and just how much Henry cares about her.”

“Get out of my office!” Regina yelled, her voice rough and thick. Rebekah sighed and turned to leave. “And don’t try and turn to me when everything in your life starts to fall apart, Rebekah!” Regina continued to shout as Rebekah was out of the office and walking down the hall.

When she was out of the building, Emma was waiting outside leaning against her car. “Quite the ambush,” Rebekah said with a little smirk.

Emma chuckled. “A heads up to the press conference would have been nice.”

“Yeah, I would have liked that, too,” Rebekah agreed. “When Regina called saying she had a big announcement, I didn’t know that it was for the whole town – or, the Daily Mirror.” She moved forward and stood next to Emma, leaning against her car as well.

“She pissed?”

“At me or you?” Rebekah chuckled, “Either way, the answer is yes.” Emma raised her brow, probably curious as to why Regina was pissed at Rebekah. “She has this absurd idea in her head that I always choose someone else over her – which is insane. Because for most of my life I have done whatever Regina has asked me to do but…I’m just done.” She shrugged, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “I’m done with her telling me what to do, how to act, who I can spend my time with. I’m just over it all.”

Emma smiled, pressing her hand to Rebekah’s shoulders. “Good for you.”

Rebekah smiled and turned to face Emma. “Need help with your campaign?”

Emma laughed. “Absolutely! But I’m meeting Henry at the diner for dinner. Wanna come?”

“Uh,” Rebekah bit down on her lower lip. Jefferson was still at her apartment. They had spent the entire morning together and most of the afternoon until Regina called – but they had also planned on _spending the night_ together again. Even though they _spent the night_ a couple times already today. “I actually have plans in a bit but…tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Emma pushed herself off her car and walked around the yellow Volkswagen Beetle. “Talk to you later, Bex.”

Rebekah smiled, the name now giving her comfort instead of leaving her feeling upset.

She headed back to her apartment and while walking down the hallway on her floor, she inhaled a devilishly amazing smell and followed after it. “Yay!” she said quietly when she realized the smell was coming from _her_ apartment. Rebekah unlocked her door and walked into her apartment. “It smells _so_ good in here!” she said as she hung her jacket up on the coat rack.

She heard Jefferson laughing from the kitchen and headed in that direction. Rebekah found him at the stove and smiled, watching as he cooked. She moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle as she rested the side of her face against the back of his shirt

“What are you making?” Rebekah asked, pressing a quick kiss to his shoulder before moving to stand next to him, trying to see exactly what he was cooking. It was a pasta dish.

“Well, since you have no food in your house, I had to work with what little you did have,” Jefferson said with a smirk and Rebekah elbowed him in his side. “It’s just a garlic parmesan pasta dish,” Jefferson told her.

“Well, it smells amazing,” she told him as she walked over to grab two bowls and two forks. He served them, and instead of making them tea, Jefferson had a wine sitting out for them. Rebekah looked at the wine and then back to Jefferson with an amused grin. “You do realize that I’ve had that wine for… _ever_?” Rebekah said with a laugh, not being able to recall when she had gotten it.

He smiled, licking at his lower lip. “Well, I guess it has aged well.”

Rebekah remembered _finding_ the wine outside her door as a gift that she had assumed had been from Mary-Margaret or Graham – but she never got around to opening it. But she couldn’t remember _when_ she had found it. When she looked back up at Jefferson, he was grinning at her. “What?” she said, her cheeks flushing.

“You’re just cute when you’re trying to figure something out.” Jefferson said to her as he poured her a glass of the wine. She playfully glared at him but gladly accepted the wine, bringing the glass to her lips and taking a sip. She closed her eyes happily at the taste. It was so familiar, but she knew she had never had it before. “You like it?” he asked.

Rebekah swallowed. “Yes,” she smiled, taking another sip. “But I should probably eat or else tonight is just going to be you taking care of a drunk me.”

That made Jefferson laugh loudly and Rebekah couldn’t help but laugh as well. They ate their meal and Jefferson talked about how he had gotten his mansion, saying that he had made some investments over the years.

“Must have been some good investments,” Rebekah comment as she twirled her pasta.

“No…they weren’t worth it,” she heard Jefferson mumble softly under his breath. Rebekah looked up to ask him what he meant by that, but her attention was taken elsewhere when the sound of multiple sirens filled her apartment. Rebekah got out of her seat and walked over to the window in her living room, seeing a cloud of smoke coming from her sister’s office.

“Oh my God,” she gasped, leaving the window and running towards her front door.

“Whoa, Bex–” Jefferson got out of his seat and followed after her. “What’s going on?”

“There’s a fire at my sister’s old office. I have to go make sure she’s okay.” Jefferson grabbed her wrist gently causing her to pause and look at him. She frowned, “I’m sorry…I just have to make sure she’s not hurt.”

He nodded, taking in a shaky breath before pulling her in for a long kiss. “Be careful,” he whispered as he let her go.

Rebekah knew she didn’t _want_ to leave him. She knew that more than anything she wanted him to come with her, but they were keeping their relationship under the radar so they could just enjoy each other before the whole town put their noses in their business.

Rebekah ran the entire way to her sister’s office and got there to find that Emma had been the one to pull Regina from the fire.

“Emma!” Rebekah ran forward, seeing Henry’s birth-mother first. “Are you okay?” She was standing with Mary-Margaret, Ruby, Granny, and Dr. Hopper.

Emma nodded and then was taken back when Rebekah pulled her into a hug. She coughed while laughing, hugging Rebekah back. In that moment, Rebekah saw that just a little bit away, Regina was watching the whole exchange, the look of anger and betrayal written on her face. She sighed, letting go of Emma and walked over to her big sister.

“You okay?” Rebekah asked, watching as her sister continued to glare at her once she was standing by the ambulance.

“Like you care,” Regina spat out at Rebekah.

“Regina, I do care,” Rebekah said, her voice tired, her entire being tired from constantly having to assure her sister that - even though she was a total bitch – she loved her. They were family and family didn’t give up on each other. “I ran all the way from my apartment, I was so worried.”

“Yeah, I could see just how worried you were for me while you were hugging Emma,” Regina said causing Rebekah to press her fingers to her temple in frustration, trying to rub out a headache that would always form whenever she had to deal with Regina for too long. “Leave, Rebekah. I don’t want you here, and it’s obvious that you’d rather be somewhere else.”

“Regina-”

“Leave! Go be around people who can actually stand to be around you!”

It hurt. It really did. But Rebekah was used to her sister constantly trying to tear her down with harsh words. Regina was just the way she was. That would never change. So, inhaling deeply, Rebekah walked away from her older sister and went back to her apartment where she knew Jefferson and a bottle of wine were waiting for her.

Maybe Henry was right in thinking that Regina was some sort of Evil Queen.

There were times that Rebekah genuinely wondered if her sister even had a heart.

Tonight, Rebekah settled on the thought that; _no, she has no heart._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“That looked awkward.”

Rebekah had been watching the entire exchange between Mary-Margaret and David and things certainly looked tense and, well, _awkward._ It probably made Mary-Margaret feel even more awkward having Rebekah point it out, but she couldn’t help it.

“Shut it,” Mary-Margaret said back, grabbing the posters Rebekah was in charge of handing out. “Just because you’ve been chipper all morning doesn’t mean we all have to be.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle, “Okay.” Rebekah raised her hands in surrender. “I won’t say anything else,” she said with a smile and went back to handing out posters. When she looked back over at her friend, Mary-Margaret was looking at her suspiciously. “What?”

“How was your date with Eric?” she asked, raising her brows.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m sure Ruby told you all about it so just ask the question, Mary-Margaret.” She smirked at her friend.

Mary-Margaret shrugged innocently causing Rebekah to laugh. “So…who was the mystery man in your apartment the other morning?” She pressed, “Come on! Tell me, I’m your best friend – I have earned these rights!”

Rebekah knew that if she could trust anybody to keep a secret, it was Mary-Margaret. She knew that no matter the threat Regina would make, Mary-Margaret would keep Rebekah’s secrets like her own. Her job could be on the line, her home, anything and Mary-Margaret would still choose her friendship with Rebekah over it all. It’s the reason Rebekah trusted her more than anyone.

So, she pulled Mary-Margaret a bit away from the crowd so that no one could listen in on the conversation. “This stays between you and me. No Emma, no Ruby, no one.”

“It’s Jefferson, isn’t it?”

Rebekah’s mouth hung open slightly. “How did you even know?”

“Oh, _please,_ Rebekah. That day at the diner? Or that fact that after Graham died you were staying with a _friend_ that no one in town knew about.” Mary-Margaret then added, “Not to mention how upset you were after Regina threatened to keep Henry from you if you continued to even talk to him. Rebekah, you’ve had a secret little crush on him for a while; it’s a bit obvious.”

“Secret yet obvious?” Rebekah couldn’t help but laugh.

Mary-Margaret playfully narrowed her eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Rebekah looked down at the ground, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. “It’s more than a secret little crush now.” She looked back at Mary-Margaret. “I like him…a lot. And,” she took in a quick breath knowing that what she was about to say wasn’t possible but said it anyway. “I know it sounds crazy but…when we kissed…it felt so familiar. Like I’ve kissed him a hundred times already. It was like…coming home.”

Mary-Margaret smiled softly. “Sounds like you’ve fallen pretty hard.”

Rebekah nodded her head in agreement. “Which is why I can’t have anyone in the town finding out about this. Which means I have to find a guy willing to say he spent the night at my place so Ruby will back off a bit.”

Mary-Margaret pursed her lips and then smiled. “Dr. Whale.”

“No!”

“It’s perfect!”

“No, it is _not_ perfect!”

Jefferson had told her that he had pushed her away after he had seen Dr. Whale kiss her. He was afraid of getting hurt and for some reason continued to say that he didn’t want _her_ hurt. But, seeing her kiss another man had really hurt him. So, Jefferson thought pushing her away was the only option.

“Well, you can’t say it was Eric. Everyone already knows that you blew him off,” Mary-Margaret reminded Rebekah.

“Yeah,” Rebekah said in embarrassment. “I really do need to apologize to him.”

“You really should,” Mary-Margaret agreed. “But you also need to find some cover story so that Regina doesn’t find out about you and Jefferson and keep Henry from you.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “I really don’t care what Regina thinks anymore. She can’t keep Henry from me if he wants to see me. What is she going to do? Lock him in his room for the rest of his life?”

Someone yelled that the debate would be starting soon and Rebekah and Mary-Margaret went their separate ways. When Rebekah walked up the steps to the town hall she heard someone whispering her name. She smiled, recognizing the voice. Rebekah watched as people walked past her to get into the building and once there was no one left outside, she hurried down the stairs and headed in the direction of where the voice came from.

“Jefferson?” she whispered once she was in the alley next to town hall. She let out a yelp when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and then laughed when Jefferson moved his hand to cover her mouth. She felt his breath against her neck as he chuckled. He dropped his hand and spun her to face him. “What are you doing here?” Rebekah whispered as Jefferson settled his hands on her hips, moving them both in a little swaying motion.

He smiled and shrugged innocently.

Rebekah grinned while kinking her brow. “Jefferson Williams…did you _miss_ me?”

Jefferson took in a shaky breath, his face becoming more serious. “You have no idea, Bex.”

She frowned, moving her hand to his face, caressing his cheek. “You okay?” Rebekah asked him.

He nodded his head, moving to press his forehead to hers. “Come to my place tonight?”

Rebekah let out a whine and stuck out her lower lip before answering. “I can’t. I promised Emma that I’d go to her victory celebration and then after that I’m taking Henry and Paige to the movies.”

“Grace?”

“Yeah, Paige Grace.” Rebekah said and then raised his brow. “Do you know the Grace family?”

He swallowed hard, dropping his hands for her waist. “Yeah.”

Rebekah dropped her hand from his face and gripped onto his coat, tugging him closer to her. “You should come. I mean, you’d have to sneak into the theater after the movie starts but this whole sneaking around thing is kinda hot.” She smirked but Jefferson pulled away.

“I can’t,” he told her, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Sorry.”

Rebekah closed her eyes, exhaling as she shook her head. “You’re doing it.” She bit down on her lower lip to keep her anger at bay. “You’re pushing me away.” Rebekah opened her eyes when she heard him sigh sadly. “Why now, Jefferson? Did you just want to get me in bed a couple times and then throw me away – because you said that you wanted to be with me.”

He moved forward, hands out of his pockets and resting on her cheeks now. “I do. God, you don’t know how badly I want to be with you, Bex,” Jefferson said, his tone raspy.

“Then stop trying to push me away!” Rebekah raised her voice. “Stop coming up with excuses in your head why we shouldn’t be together because I am risking a _lot_ by being with you but to me, you’re worth the risks!” She closed her eyes, pulling away from him. “If this isn’t real…tell me now. Because I deserve better than to be strung along.”

She opened her eyes and looked up at Jefferson. He was frowning, eyes watery. It made Rebekah’s heart ache. “It’s real, Bex,” he whispered before slowly pulling to her to him. “It is real.” Jefferson pressed his lips to hers and again left Rebekah feeling like they had done this hundreds of times before but that she would never tire of it. When he pulled away, Rebekah licked at her lips and then looked back up at him. “Have fun tonight. I’ll stop by your place tomorrow.”

“Promise?”

Jefferson smiled, kissing her forehead. “I promise.”

Emma won the election. After giving her speech where she stood up against Mr. Gold for causing the fire, the whole town knew who the right person for Sheriff was. The town celebrated Emma’s victory and their new sheriff. But Rebekah couldn’t help but feel like her stomach was in knots for the simple fact that Graham wasn’t there with them.

Emma seemed to see that and took a seat next to Rebekah. “I miss him, too.”

Rebekah let out a little laugh, wiping away a tear. “He’d be so proud of you, Emma.”

Emma smiled. “I hope so.”

That night, Emma joined Rebekah in taking Henry and Paige to the movies and afterwards went back to Granny’s for some chocolate shakes.

She would have loved to end the night in Jefferson’s arms. But she wouldn’t trade her night with Emma, Henry, and Paige for anything.

Everything was starting to feel…right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo....what did you guys think? Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special shout out to my amazing [beta reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) who not only does an awesome job editing my chapters but also offers her help when I'm struggling to write a specific description of something! She's the best and this story would be such a mess without her! 
> 
> Rebekah's [necklace](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/02/67/30/0267301aec495cae44a51072c87fecf2.jpg)  
> Rebekah's [wedding dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/1b/08/481b08f1e4a9944eec77350c256e5578.jpg)

  


* * *

  **THE ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

He was barely nineteen and had already made quite the name for himself. Jefferson had been portal jumping from land to land stealing from Queens and Kings, he had stolen from pirates and dragons, he had even stolen from a wizard. There was nothing Jefferson couldn’t manage to get his hands on which was why the Dark One frequently called on him for favors.

The task was simple enough. Rumpelstiltskin wanted Jefferson to break into the castle that now belonged to Prince Charming. The Dark One wanted a specific gem stolen from the palace. He was generous in the amount of gold that he was willing to give Jefferson for the job and was even willing to ignore any debts Jefferson owed him. But even if there was no gold involved, no one ever says no to the Dark One when he calls on them for a favor with promises to forgive any debts they have with him. He was too powerful and Jefferson wanted to stay in his good graces.

He took the job and managed to sneak into the castle undetected by any guards. In fact, the castle was nearly empty with how few guards were on duty. It would seem as though His Royal Highness was not home which Jefferson had no problem with. He was good at stealing, he was good at running; what he was not good at was combat. So if the Prince were to be home and pulled out his sword – well, Jefferson was no match.

For nearly an hour, Jefferson searched the vault Rumpelstiltskin had told him about before he found the gem the Dark One had requested. He quickly pocketed the gem as well as a few other jewels that he would be able to sell later only to tense up when he felt something sharp pressed to his back.

He raised his hands and dropped the bag full of riches.  “I surrender,” Jefferson said in an arrogant tone.

The sharp object pressed harder into his back and caused Jefferson to wince. “Who are you?” The voice was female which surprised Jefferson. But it gave him hope that he would be able to get out of this situation easily. The thief spun around quickly thinking he would have the upper hand only to have the tip of a sword pointed right at his neck. He swallowed hard as he felt a small nick made by the sword. “I’ll only ask you one more time,” the woman said with a glare. “Who are you?”

She was small with a pale complexion while her hair was long and dark as night. _He knew this woman._ “Snow White.” He smiled. “Prince Charming’s wife-to-be.”  Jefferson smirked and looked down at the woman. “The name is Jefferson.”

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. “Did the Evil Queen send you to kill me?”

“No.” He answered truthfully.

“How do I know you’re not lying to me?”

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. “You don’t.” Jefferson took a step back but Snow White followed after him with her sword still pricking at his throat. “But I am very fond of my head so there is no reason for me to lie to you and risk losing it.”

“Who sent you?” Snow White demanded an answer.

“Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Why?” Jefferson motioned down at the bag full of jewels that was now on the floor. Snow White looked back up at him and he watched as her brows furrowed. “He wanted you to steal the Royal Jewels? Why?”

“I don’t ask for a reason when there’s gold involved, Your Highness.”

“How did you even get into the castle?”   

Jefferson lifted his chin a bit and raised his hand to point at his top hat. “With this.”

She dropped her sword and narrowed her eyes at Jefferson. “A hat?”

“A magic hat.”

Snow White seemed intrigued by that. “And you’re able to get into any castle undetected by using this hat?”

He nodded his head. “The hat takes me wherever my heart desires.”  

The woman raised her brow at his statement. She then crossed her arms over her chest and looked up at Jefferson. “I have a proposition for you.”

He smirked down at her. “A proposition you say? Your Highness, you are betrothed – I would never defile a maid before her wedding.”

She rolled her eyes at his words and made a face of disgust. “I am offering you the chance to keep the jewels that you have failed at trying to steal from the palace on one condition.”

He chuckled in amusement. “Let’s hear it,” Jefferson said back to Snow White.

“The Evil Queen…she has a younger sister. Her name is Rebekah Mills.”

He already knew about Rebekah Mills. He had seen both her and Snow White when they were only children after he had tricked Regina into believing that Victor Frankenstein could bring back her beloved from the dead. He had only seen the two girls briefly but Rebekah had been spinning around in circles while laughing loudly as Snow White watched her. The young girl had stopped spinning and wobbled a bit only to have her eyes land on Jefferson. Even from so far away he could see just how green her eyes had shined as she giggled before falling down on the castle floor.

“After the Queen sent a Huntsman to cut out my heart, Rebekah has been locked away and trapped in her room by magic.”

 _Magic?_ His hat could take him many places but he couldn’t break through any magic spell or curse.

“No one has been able to enter the room without dying unless Regina allowed them access. But our spies have told the Prince and I that no one has tried to enter Rebekah’s room in months.”

He pursed his lips and nodded his head at Snow White tapping his finger against his chin. “So – you would like me to risk my life to rescue the little princess?”

Snow White glared. “Rebekah is being held prisoner by her sister because she tried to warn my people of her sister’s wickedness. The only ally that Rebekah ever had was her father and he is gone now.”

Jefferson knew what it was like to feel alone.

“If you are able to free Rebekah from the room and bring her back here to stay under the protection of myself and the Prince…you may have your jewels,” Snow White told him. “You have my word.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Are you forgetting that I stole these jewels for Rumpelstiltskin? If I do not return to his palace by sundown _with_ the jewels, I’m dead. So, my options are to die trying to free the Evil Queen’s sister or die when Rumpelstiltskin finds me after not giving him what he asked me to steal.”

“Yes.”

Jefferson pursed his lips together again and let out a low whistle. “Doesn’t sound like I’ll be gaining anything from this situation.”

“You will gain the jewels after you bring Rebekah here.” He rolled his eyes at her answer only to feel the tip of her sword pointed at his neck again. “Or there’s a third option where you refuse to do either and you lose that head you are so fond of.”

He glared at her.  “Fine.”

“Do I have your word?”

Jefferson thought on it for a moment but held out his hand for Snow White to shake. “You have my word.”

Snow White allowed him to leave with his head but Jefferson did not use his hat to sneak into the Evil Queen’s castle. Instead, he traveled back to the Dark One’s castle to bring him the information Snow White had given him.

Rumpelstiltskin had been intrigued by what Jefferson had told him and forgave the young man for not bringing back the jewels. Jefferson had been surprised by that – he had hoped Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t kill him and let him have another shot at trying to steal the jewels later but instead, the Dark One told the thief that he would help him rescue Rebekah from her sister’s magic.

“However, you will not return Rebekah to Snow White and Prince Charming, dearie,” Rumpelstiltskin told Jefferson after using magic on the hat to protect Jefferson.

“Where would you like me to take her?”

“To the Land Without Color.” Rumpelstiltskin handed him the hat back. “I have a meeting with Dr. Frankenstein set in two days so when I come, I will collect Rebekah and bring her back to my palace to keep her as my prisoner.”

“How do you expect me to get the jewels you want back from Snow White?”

“The jewels are no longer important to me, dear Jefferson.” Rumpelstiltskin handed him a small vile and ordered him to drink it. “It’ll help you cross any magical border.”

He looked down at the vile before drinking it in one swift gulp. “You’re sure it’ll work?” Jefferson asked after he swallowed the liquid.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled and clapped his hands together. “Absolutely,” he told Jefferson. “And after you do this…you’ll have everything you’ve ever dreamed of having.”

To be the richest man in the world? To live a life of luxury where he’d never have to become a fungus picker like his father had been? To create a real name for himself other than thief?

_He was ready for that._

Jefferson took a step back and dropped the hat on the floor and kicked it into a spin. He looked to Rumpelstiltskin once last time before he jumped into the cloud of purple. The man was giggling and wiggling his fingers at him in a goodbye.

It was concerning but Jefferson was willing to ignore it and continue on with his job. He’d steal the princess from the castle and bring her to Rumpelstiltskin who was still willing to ignore any debt Jefferson owed him. He might be wanted by Snow White and Prince Charming _as well as The Evil Queen,_ but he’d be long gone before anyone even found out Rebekah was gone.

Jefferson caught his hat in his hand after landing on his feet from the jump. He looked up to see a beautiful young woman sitting on her bed a few feet away from him and listened as she inhaled sharply upon seeing him.

He watched her green eyes widen and knew that he was in the right place.

Rebekah Mills, older than he had last seen her, grabbed a knife that was hidden under her pillow. She jumped off the bed, keeping the bed between them as an obstacle.

He grinned at the way her face pinched together while she pointed her knife at him. “Who the hell are you?”

Jefferson raised his hands to let Rebekah know that he meant her no harm. “My name is Jefferson and I’m here to rescue you.”

 

 

* * *

  **THE ENCHANTED FOREST**

**-THREE YEARS LATER-**

 

 

 

 

Rebekah looked at herself in the mirror after Snow White had placed the crown of flowers on the top of her head. She smiled softly at the beautiful way her oldest friend had styled her hair for the event.

“What do you think?” Snow asked as she moved to rest her chin on Rebekah’s shoulder while smiling at her in the mirror.

Rebekah was thrilled that she was finally marrying Jefferson in a few hours but…the thought of walking down the aisle without her father by her side to give her away only left Rebekah feeling sadness. “It’s beautiful, Snow,” she answered in a whisper as she looked away from her reflection.

Henry Mills was trapped in Wonderland by Cora and Rebekah knew how dangerous it would be for her or Jefferson to try and rescue him. Perhaps she would have done something so reckless before having Grace but Rebekah and Jefferson had both agreed to hang up the hat for the sake of Grace’s safety. They couldn’t risk getting captured or found by Regina and leaving Grace without her parents. And as much as Rebekah would have loved to have her father with her on her wedding day, Grace’s safety was more important.

Snow White seemed to have picked up on that sadness and when Rebekah caught her looking down at her sadly, the bride-to-be quickly got up from her chair to put on her wedding dress. But Snow White followed after her and asked the question Rebekah was dreading answering out loud. “What’s wrong, Rebekah?”

“It’s nothing,” Rebekah lied.

A movement against her collarbone brought Rebekah’s attention back to the pendant at her neck. Her fingers trailed along the thin cable chain until her fingers brushed against the smooth stone centerpiece in a meditative way that could easily occupy her mind in distraction. It seemed to always bring a sense of calm over her when she touched it. The necklace had been a gift to her from Jefferson, something he had stolen years prior that she had refused to accept at first but it was so captivating that she finally accepted his gift after the fifth time he had presented it to her.

Frowning down at the pendant between her fingers, the stone was the first to catch her eye. The blues and blacks were flecked in dots scattered over the surface. The brightest of blues was cerulean much alike the striations of blue in Jefferson’s eyes. It almost looked as if it was drawing her in in a hypnotic way. Cerulean flecks melted into a deeper ocean blue, and finally into a blue so dark it was almost black. It was mysterious. But it left her calm as always. The oval stone was set in an ornate filigree setting which was suspended over a larger golden teardrop with more intricate twists of the delicate, gold wire. The filigree was also flecked with gold which made the entire piece a perfection fit for a princess.

Her dear friend pulled her away from her thoughts when she started to speak again. “You were always a terrible liar, Rebekah,” Snow White said sweetly as she pushed Rebekah’s hair over her shoulder. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Rebekah spun around to face Snow White upon hearing her question. “Absolutely not!” she said in a fierce tone. “I love Jefferson and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with him!”

Snow White moved to stand in front of Rebekah and frowned sadly at her. “Then why do you look so sad?” Her eyes drifted away from Snow White and over to the dress that was laid across hers and Jefferson’s bed. “I understand if you aren’t able to let go of his past,” Snow White said causing Rebekah to look back up at her in confusion. “But for a time, I was also a thief. Sometimes it’s the only way for a person to survive. And though I still hold a little grudge against Jefferson for not bringing you to me like he swore he would, I know how much you love him and that if he had brought you to me we wouldn’t be standing here today for your wedding.”

Rebekah couldn’t help but chuckle. “How come you didn’t tell me about Jefferson when I came to you and begged you to help me save him from Rumpelstiltskin?”  

She smiled. “Because even though you denied it, I could see it in your eyes just how in love with him you were. And, it might have been a test to see if Jefferson would be truthful to you by confessing it himself. And that if he did, I’d know that your love for him was not misguided.”

Rebekah’s fingers moved back to caress the stone. “He gave me this necklace after confessing to me that he made a deal with you to rescue me. I was so angry with him for keeping yet another secret from me that I refused the gift four times before I finally forgave him and took the necklace.”

“It is a very lovely necklace,” Snow White said as she looked at the stone. “But I, personally, would have made David grovel just a little bit more before accepting an apology gift from him.” She joked causing Rebekah to laugh. When Rebekah looked back to Snow White she could see the concern in her eyes. “Why are you so sad, Rebekah?” she asked again.

Rebekah took in a deep breath before answering Snow White. “I suppose I wish that my father were here to walk me down the aisle.”

“Oh,” Snow White said sadly. “Believe me, Rebekah. I understand.”

“Which dwarf was it that walked you down the aisle in place of your father?”

Snow White chuckled now. “Grumpy.”

Rebekah smiled fondly at Snow White. “That was kind of him.”

She shrugged her shoulders. “He’s not that big of a grouch; his name doesn’t really suit him.” Snow White walked over to where Rebekah’s dress lay and picked it up. “Your father may not be here to walk you down the aisle, Rebekah…but you are _not_ alone. Every person here today loves you so very much and I know how badly you must miss your father but…it doesn’t matter who walks you down the aisle because at the other end is the man you love and that is all that matters. It doesn’t matter who gets you there – just that you get there.”

Rebekah nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Snow. “You’re right.”

“I always am,” she said in a sing song tune causing Rebekah to laugh. “Now…let’s get you dressed. Your husband-to-be is waiting for you.”

Soon Rebekah would be marrying the man of her dreams, the love of her life, her very best friend and their daughter would be there to witness the occasion. Grace was still very young and probably would not remember it but it was important to both Jefferson and Rebekah that they waited until Grace was born before they got married. Nearly two years had gone by and they had yet to wed but now it was finally happening.

“Rebekah?”

She looked over her shoulder to see David standing in her doorway. Snow White had left minutes earlier to tell Jefferson that the wedding would be beginning soon and to also get Grace dressed for the event. Rebekah smiled upon seeing her dearest friend’s husband. “Is it time?”

He shook his head. “Not yet.” He smiled and walked over to her. David took in her dress and then looked back to Rebekah. “You look like an angel.”

She smiled softly to David and curtsied. “Thank you, Charming.”

David chuckled and stood in front of her. “I…” He stopped himself from continuing on causing Rebekah to kink her brow up at him. He inhaled deeply before looking back at Rebekah. “I overheard you and Snow speaking earlier about how…you wished that your father was here to walk you down the aisle.”

Rebekah frowned but quickly replaced it with a forced smiled. “It’s okay, David. I’m fine. I promise.” She smiled genuinely. “It doesn’t matter who walks me down the aisle, all that matters is the person waiting for me at the other end.”

“That may be so,” David said while nodding his head. “But…if you’ll allow me, it would be my honor to walk you down the aisle, Rebekah.” Rebekah’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know that I am not your father but you are so dear to me and Snow that I think of your as a sister.”

Rebekah smiled at David as tears of happiness filled her eyes.   “You would do that for me?”

“Only if you’ll allow me.”

Rebekah laughed and moved forward to hug him. “Of course, David. Thank you,” she whispered. He hugged her back while chuckling and Rebekah pulled away from him. “It’s settled. You will walk me down the aisle.”

David grinned just as Snow White popped her head into the room while holding Grace in her arms. “It’s time.”

Rebekah bit down on her lip while smiling. David turned to look at her and held out his arm for her to grab. “Are you ready?”

“Absolutely.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He wasn’t nervous. Jefferson was just… _ready._ He wanted nothing more than to have Rebekah Mills become his wife and to proudly be called her husband. There were times when Jefferson couldn’t believe that three years ago he had thought of Rebekah as ‘ _just a job’_ – a way to pay any debt he owed Rumpelstiltskin. But she had become so much more than he could have ever possibly imagined.

 _‘_ _And after you do this…you’ll have everything you’ve ever dreamed of having,’_ Rumpelstiltskin had said to Jefferson before he jumped through the portal that would take him to her bedroom.  Jefferson had thought the Dark One meant gold or being known around all the realms but what he got was better than having all the gold in all the realms.

He found the love of his life and together they had created the most beautiful little girl in the whole world. Jefferson had a _real_ family that he never wanted to let go of. Rebekah and Grace were the two most important things in Jefferson’s life and he knew that he would do absolutely anything to give them the happiness they both deserved. Jefferson chuckled as he watched Snow White help his little Grace walk down the aisle while dropping flower petals on the ground. His daughter smiled brightly up at him upon seeing Jefferson standing at the end of the aisle waiting for them. Jefferson watched as Grace moved her little hand up and waved to him before Snow White picked her up and sat her down on her lap while they waited for Rebekah to appear.

Jefferson inhaled sharply when Rebekah was finally in his view. He smiled at the sight of his bride-to-be walking down the aisle with Charming. Jefferson had known just how badly Rebekah had wanted her father to be at their wedding but they both knew how dangerous it would be to try and rescue him from Cora. Jefferson had thought about seeing if Snow White might be able to get word to the Huntsman about the wedding  since he knew how much Rebekah had cared for the man. But he also knew that Regina had control over his heart and he would not risk Regina finding out where they were hidden away; and more importantly, he would not risk Rebekah’s life. But Rebekah was not walking down the aisle by herself and Jefferson was very grateful for Snow White and Prince Charming. Even if they still held a slight grudge against Jefferson from when Snow White had first met him.

The choice he made to run with Rebekah was one he would never regret. Jefferson’s life had only begun the moment Rebekah had taken his hand and jumped into his hat with him. Through every battle they had to fight or mistakes they had made, through all the arguments and make-ups, Jefferson never once doubted that he had made the right choice by keeping Rebekah and not handing her over to Rumpelstiltskin.

And as he watched Rebekah walking toward him, Jefferson couldn’t help but become overwhelmed with just how much he loved the woman in front of him. His eyes blurred with tears as Charming finally brought Rebekah to him and hugged her tightly before she moved to stand in front of Jefferson, her green eyes bright and filled with tears of happiness as well. He let out a little huff of a laugh when he saw that she was wearing the necklace he had given to her after telling her about the deal he had broken with Snow White and Charming. Rebekah chuckled too as she looked up at him and took his hands in hers.

“Eh-hem.” Both Rebekah and Jefferson looked to their side and saw that Victor Frankenstein was standing in front of them now.  

“How?” Rebekah said with a little chuckle and looked to Jefferson for an explanation.

He hadn’t used the hat to bring Victor to the Enchanted Forest; they had both decided that jumping from realm to realm was too dangerous and not worth the risk any longer. But they had both wanted Victor with them on their special day.

“I had some magical assistance,” Victor said with a smirk as he jerked his head in the direction of the blue fairy. “You two didn’t think I’d actually miss your wedding, did you?”

Victor started the ceremony. “Now I’m not sure if any of you know just how much these two love each other but I have luckily seen it firsthand.” Jefferson looked back to Rebekah who looked away from Victor at the same time to look at Jefferson. “When I first met Jefferson, he was…a bit of a scoundrel, there’s no getting around that.” Jefferson playfully rolled his eyes as Rebekah laughed at Victor’s words. “He was a thief, he was obnoxious and really only seemed to care about himself.”

“Okay, okay.” Jefferson laughed as he looked to Victor. “I think you’ve painted a clear enough picture.”

Rebekah squeezed his hands causing Jefferson to look back at her.

“When Jefferson first brought Rebekah to my realm, I made a joke saying that I assumed she was his wife since no one else would willingly go anywhere with Jefferson unless they were his hostage.” Rebekah grinned up at Jefferson as Victor continued. “But Rebekah made it _very_ clear that she was not his wife. How many times did you say no, Rebekah?” Victor teased.

“Eight?” She estimated and Victor nodded his head in agreement.

“You also said that you would _never_ marry Jefferson.”

Their friends began to laugh at that.

“I changed my mind,” Rebekah said to everyone before looking back to Jefferson. He felt his breath catch in his throat again at just how brightly her eyes seemed to be twinkling in that moment.

Victor continued on. “I am not surprised that these two fell in love,” he admitted. “Because I watched it happen with my own eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, and then completely. I can’t think of any two people who fit together as well as Rebekah and Jefferson. And it is my honor to stand before you all and be a part of this union.” Victor looked to Jefferson and motioned for him to take out Rebekah’s ring.

Rebekah loved the ring so much that she had told Jefferson that it was all she needed. Rebekah didn’t want any other ring except for the one he had given her when he had asked her to marry him. When she gave it back to him the day before, she had pulled him into a kiss and whispered to him; ‘ _Don’t go running off with that. I expect to have this back on my finger by the end of tomorrow.’_

Jefferson pulled the ring out of his pocket and gently lifted Rebekah’s left hand and recited the words he had chosen as his vow to Rebekah. “When I was a child I was told a story about how once upon a time, men and women were once whole. But the Gods separated the men and women after fearing just how strong they were together. After they were separated, these men and women would search the world for the lives that had been taken from them – the halves that they had lost. Rebekah Mills, _you_ are my other half. So let the Gods be afraid because I swear to you, no one will ever keep us apart.” He slid the ring onto her finger. “I love you with all that I am and I can’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you.”

Rebekah smiled at Jefferson as she gave into a little sniffle and wiped under her eyes at the tears that had fallen. He smiled and moved his thumb to her cheek to catch a tear she hadn’t wiped away. “Lucky for you, you don’t have to imagine a life without me, Jefferson, because even if we are ever separated,” her voice had become a whisper as she took his hands in hers again, “my heart is yours and it’ll recognize you and love you no matter what.” She promised him. After pulling out a silver ring, Rebekah took Jefferson’s hand and slid it on his finger.  “You saved me, Jefferson. Not just by rescuing me from being my sister’s prisoner. You saved my soul. You showed me what it was like to truly be loved and to love someone in return. I love you without fear, and without hesitation any longer, and I promise to always support you, encourage you, and cherish you for everything you are. I love you, Jefferson. _You_ are my dream.”

Jefferson moved forward and pressed his hand to her cheek and pulled her into a kiss causing their friends to laugh.

“You were supposed to wait for my cue,” Victor said after clearing his throat loudly to try and get the two to pull away from each other. Rebekah was smiling against his lips and her hand moved to rest on his cheek before she pulled away from him with her cheeks a shade of crimson now. “Now, as I was trying to get to before I was so rudely interrupted,” Victor said but Jefferson only kept his eyes on Rebekah and she only looked at him with those twinkling green eyes. “Jefferson, do you take Rebekah as your wife?”

“Absolutely.”

Victor chuckled and then asked Rebekah, “And Rebekah, do you take Jefferson as your husband?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

“Good. Because I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kis-”

Jefferson didn’t wait for Victor to finish. He looped his arm around Rebekah’s waist and pulled her against his chest and kissed her deeply. He vaguely heard the sound of people cheering in the background but it wasn’t until he felt something at his leg that he finally pulled away from Rebekah. They both looked down to see Grace reaching her hands up for them to hold her. Rebekah had laughed and swooped Grace up in her arms and together they simultaneously pressed kisses to their daughter’s cheek causing her to squeal with laughter.

“I love you so much, Jefferson,” Rebekah whispered as she gazed up at him.

He pressed another kiss to her lips causing Grace to giggle and then moved his forehead to rest against his bride’s. “I love you, Rebekah,” Jefferson whispered back to her.

Rumpelstiltskin had been right. Jefferson had gotten everything he could ever dream of by taking the job he had been tasked with to rescue Rebekah.

 _She_ was his dream. Their family was his dream. He felt whole and loved and felt as though nothing could ever tear them apart.

God help whoever was stupid enough to try.

 

 

 

* * *

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

 

 

Jefferson watched as Rebekah slept peacefully next to him in her bed. He had kept his promise and came by the day after the election and Rebekah had sighed happily when she opened the door and saw that he was the one who was standing on the other side.

 _“I thought you might not come,”_ she admitted to him once he was inside her apartment. He didn’t say anything. He only closed the space between them and showed her just how much he wanted to be here with her.

Jefferson’s fingers played mindlessly with Rebekah’s hair and listened to her breathing in and out and relished in the feeling of her skin against his.

There were times Jefferson wanted so badly to tell Rebekah that he loved her – that he always had and always would. But whenever he’d say something that referenced their past life together Rebekah would look at him in confusion and Jefferson would have to awkwardly find his way out of whatever he had just said. But he wanted to tell her he loved her. Jefferson wanted to hear _her_ tell him that she loved him. He wanted his family back, he wanted Rebekah as his wife again, and for her to know that he was her husband. But after twenty-eight years with Rebekah not even knowing he existed…he was grateful for the time he was spending with her now. A part of him wished he had worked up the courage on that first day twenty-eight years ago and they could have been together the whole time but he had believed Regina’s threats and hid himself away to protect both Rebekah and Grace.

But now he felt selfish and wanted more than he could have. He wanted his _family._ Jefferson wanted to go back to the day they got married where they had danced with their daughter and chased her around the fields after everyone had gone home. Jefferson wished he could go back to the day Regina had found them and fought for Rebekah and did not let the evil woman take Grace’s mother from her. But it had been Rebekah’s choice.

_“Leave now with me or watch your family die.”_

He had been angry at her the first few months, lost without her as the years passed and Grace grew up without her mother. Those years that Rebekah had been locked away were the worst of his life. But he had Grace to keep him going.

_He missed his Grace so much._

_“Papa,”_ Grace had whispered one night as he read her a bedtime story. _“Will Mama ever come back to us?”_ she asked and Jefferson felt his heart shatter because he didn’t know the answer to that question. He didn’t even know if Rebekah was alive.

But he knew what his daughter needed to hear in that moment. _“Yes,”_ he told her. _“Your Mama will come home to us. But know that even if she is gone right now…she loves you so very much, Grace. And I know that not a day goes by where she doesn’t think of you and keeps you close in her heart.”_

_“Why did the Evil Queen have to take Mama?”_

He had swallowed hard. Rebekah hadn’t wanted Grace to ever know who Regina truly was to their family. The day they had gotten married, Rebekah told Jefferson that he and Grace were the only family she had now. She told him that Regina was no longer her sister and the only family she would ever need was him and their daughter. Jefferson had known that Rebekah still missed her father dearly so he had told her that Henry Mills Sr. was a part of their little family, too.

Grace had the right to know why Regina had taken Rebekah. It had been nearly two years since Rebekah was taken from them and every day he watched the way Grace would sit at the window looking out into the forest where their little cottage resided just waiting for her mother to come back home to them and it broke his heart each time. When they ran from their family home after Rebekah was taken, Grace had cried every night for two weeks asking for her mother, begging for her to return to them. She had told Jefferson that she wouldn’t be able to find them in the little cottage and that they needed to go back to their home. But Jefferson knew they could never go back.

He had sighed and put the book down next to Grace. _“Your Mama was once very important to the Evil Queen.”_

_“Why?”_

Jefferson had hesitated telling her the truth, but in the end, confessed to Grace why Regina had taken her mother. _“Because your Mama is the Evil Queen’s little sister. And a long time ago your Mama and I escaped her castle and the Evil Queen has been searching for her ever since to bring her back home.”_    

Grace had frowned as she looked up at Jefferson. _“I just want my Mama back.”_

Jefferson closed his eyes as he tried to block out the memories of Grace crying for her mother. Rebekah seemed to have sensed his distress and stirred away and mumbled his name sleepily. “Jefferson?”

He moved his hand up and down her back. “Go back to sleep, Bex,” Jefferson whispered and pressed a kiss to her head. She hummed a little and pressed a kiss to his chest before she fell back to sleep, holding him a little tighter than she had before. When he knew that she was back to sleep he pressed another kiss to her head and whispered softly, “I love you so much, Rebekah.”

She hummed happily in her sleep and Jefferson felt tears fill his eyes.

Jefferson realized that he would do anything to make Rebekah remember. That’s what scared him.

The madness he had suffered in Wonderland hadn’t fully gone away over time.

Only now he called it something else: _Desperation._

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  
  
  


_Tired._

That’s all Rebekah could describe the way she felt. Just _tired._

She let out a soft little groan as the sun peeked through her curtains and a cool breeze from her window woke her up. Rebekah rolled on her side with her hand out to land on the person next to her only to feel her palm hit her mattress, not Jefferson’s chest. Her eyes opened and she frowned seeing she was alone in bed. Her fingers curled up as she fisted the material of her bed-sheet and pushed herself up a bit to look around the room to see if Jefferson had gathered his clothes and left already.

Every morning for the past two and a half months, Jefferson would wake her up with a soft kiss to her lips and a whisper in her ear promising he’d see her later that night – but it looked like he had simply left this morning without waking her.

Rebekah groaned as she sat up in her bed while running her fingers through her wavy hair. And then a smile spread across her face as the images of the night before flashed in her mind. It was comforting just how familiar Jefferson seemed to already be with her body; it was like he knew every single inch of her, as if he knew exactly what she liked and when she wanted something done to her. He knew her body more than she knew it, it seemed.  

That was nice.

It was nice to feel completely comfortable with someone, and she liked the way her heart felt like it would literally burst every time he looked down at her with those beautiful, blue eyes. Rebekah liked the way her hand fit in Jefferson’s and the way his arm would wrap about her middle and pull her closer to him as they slept. She liked the way he would whisper her name and the way his lips felt against her own. She liked everything about Jefferson.

 _That_ was scary.

It was nice but it was scary because she had so much to lose now. If Regina actually committed to her threats to keep Rebekah away from Henry unless she stopped seeing Jefferson…it would crush her. Because she _really, really, really_ like Jefferson. A lot.

It had only been two and a half months of them sneaking around together but Rebekah truly did care for him. Her feelings for Jefferson were all-consuming and overwhelming – but she liked that overwhelming feeling. Rebekah liked how her heart would race as she watched the clock on her wall tick down the seconds until he would show up at her place. She liked the way her stomach fluttered whenever she’d hear him knocking on her door. God, she _really_ liked Jefferson.

And God, the time she had been spending with Jefferson was amazing and Rebekah sometimes felt like it was all a dream – because for so long she hadn’t felt this kind of happiness in her life. But it was real. Each night she had fallen asleep in Jefferson’s arms after a magical evening together and Rebekah felt like she was on cloud nine.

Until about four days ago when she woke up feeling so tired and drained. Her ribs were starting to bother her again and Rebekah knew that she should have gone back to see Dr. Whale and actually attend her physical therapy sessions but technically she was being physical – just…not the way Dr. Whale probably had in mind.

Rebekah got out of bed and picked up her phone from her nightstand. She took slow steps and headed into the bathroom to freshen up. After she had brushed her teeth and hair and washed her face thoroughly, Rebekah dialed Dr. Whale’s number and waited for him to answer.

_“This is Whale.”_

“Hi, Dr. Whale, it’s Rebekah Mills.”

 _“Rebekah.”_ He said her name in a way that she knew he was smirking. _“I haven’t heard from you in a while.”_

She rolled her eyes at his flirtatious tone. “I was wondering if I could see you?”

_“I have a lunch break around 2pm – would you like to share a meal at Granny’s?”_

Rebekah forced down a laugh and closed her eyes. “I uh,”she cleared her throat, “I actually meant that I wanted to see you as a patient.” There was a long awkward silence and Rebekah wanted desperately to break it. “My ribs have been bothering me for the last couple of days.”

“ _That’s not surprising seeing as you have failed to come in for any physical therapy appointments.”_

“Yeah, I’ve been busy.” Rebekah lied.

_“Yes, I hear you have been renovating a house with Mr. Gold. That sounds…exciting.”_

That made her laugh. “It actually is.”

_“Hmm. To each his own.”_

Rebekah smiled as she shook her head at the slight bitterness in his tone. “Can I come in and see you or not, Whale?”

_“I have an opening in forty-five minutes.”_

“I will see you in forty-five minutes then.”

He hung up and Rebekah chuckled again. Either he was angry about her not following through with her physical therapy, or he was pissed that she had called him for an appointment and not for a date. But after he had kissed her that one night, did he honestly think she’d want to go on a date with him? Rebekah thought that she had made it clear to Dr. Whale that she was not interested in him.

On her way out the door, Rebekah received a call from Regina but instead of answering it, she sent it straight to voicemail. She’d deal with whatever Regina was calling to complain about later.

_What was the worst she could be calling about?_

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  


**THE ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


 

The sun was soothing on her face and the cool breeze on this autumn day was something that Rebekah had longed for during those hot summer days they had been experiencing. But the air was changing and the forest was now a mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows. It was almost sundown and Jefferson still hadn’t come back from the woods where he was gathering firewood for their family.

But to keep herself from worrying, Rebekah brought her daughter outside and for the past hour and a half, the two of them had been playing Grace’s favorite game. _Hide and seek._

“One…two…three…ready or not Grace, here I come!” Rebekah said loudly as she moved out from behind a large tree.

Grace was four years old and the only place she ever hid was behind their home, never straying any further than she was allowed. There were plenty of places for the little girl to hide but Grace always hid in the same place behind the house near the bushes of roses. An hour and a half of doing the same thing over and over again might seem maddening but Rebekah loved the way Grace’s face would light up and she’d squeal with happiness when Rebekah jumped around the corner and would shout, _“Got you!”_

On this round of hide and seek, Rebekah took her time _‘looking’_ for her daughter. She relished in the cool breeze and enjoyed the view of their home. Rebekah walked slowly knowing that the longer she took, the prouder of herself Grace would be.  When she was finally going to the back of their home, she jumped around the corner only to come to a halt at her view _or,_ lack of view. Grace was not there.

She began to panic.

“Grace!” Rebekah shouted, her mind running through every horrifying scenario of something happening to Grace. _She was lost. She strayed too far away from their home and crossed the border. Regina had her._ “Grace! You come out right now!”

She ran to the magical border only to hear her husband calling her name. “Bex!” He shouted and Rebekah spun on her feet to look in his direction. He had Grace on his hip and their daughter hid her face against his shoulder. “It’s okay, I have her.” Jefferson told with a cough as Rebekah came running to the two of them.

Once Rebekah was finally standing in front of her husband and daughter, she pulled her Grace out of Jefferson’s arms and set her down on the ground. “Where were you?” She asked as she got down on her knees so that she was eye level with Grace, her tone stern and serious.

Grace lowered her head and frowned. “I saw Papa coming back from the woods and I wanted him to play with us.” The four-year-old confessed and finally looked back up to her mother. “I’m sorry, Mama.”

Rebekah closed her eyes and grabbed hold of her daughter’s hands. “You just can’t go too far, my love,” she told Grace who frowned again. “Not unless you are with me or Papa – it’s too dangerous for you to go out on your own.” Rebekah looked up at Jefferson briefly who was frowning as well.   _He looked tired._

“Why is it dangerous?” Grace asked causing Rebekah to look to her daughter again.

“Because you are very little,” Rebekah told Grace. _It wasn’t a lie._ “And it would be hard for me and your Papa to find you if you wandered too far.”

Grace inhaled sharply through her nose but nodded her head and agreed with her mother. “I won’t run off again, Mama. I promise.” The four-year-old moved forward and wrapped her small arms around Rebekah’s shoulders. Grace then moved Rebekah’s hair away from her ears and whispered. “But can we still play hide and seek?”

Rebekah laughed. “Yes, we can still play hide and seek.” She smiled and pulled away from Grace and then playfully narrowed her eyes at her in mischief. “In fact, why don’t we have your Papa go hide and us girls will find him.” Grace grinned at her mother and then spun around to face her father.

“Papa! Hide!” Grace urged her father as Rebekah stood up now and looked to Jefferson with a smile. But he faltered when she got a good look at him.  His skin was pale and she could see just how dark the circles under his eyes were. Rebekah took a step closer to him, only now seeing the sweat dripping down the side of his face. “Are you not feeling well?” Rebekah asked him, moving to rest the back of her hand against his forehead. Her eyes widened at the heat radiating from his clammy skin. “Jefferson, you’re burning up!” she said in a gasp.

“I’m fine,” Jefferson said. “Just a bit tired.”

“No, you’re not fine.” Rebekah argued. His eyes were nearly glazed over and she had been so preoccupied with seeing that Grace was safe that she hadn’t took in his appearance or heard the rasp in his voice. _He had coughed earlier, too._ “Grace, be a big girl and get the kettle ready for Mama.” She ordered her daughter.

Grace went running towards the house leaving her mother and father alone. “Bex, honestly, I’m fine.” Jefferson tried to tell her again but as he spoke, his body began to sway a little.

“I need to get you in bed,” Rebekah said as she slid her arm around his middle and moved him in the direction of the house.

“Bex, my love, you don’t have to find an excuse like that to get me into bed with you. I’m always ready and willing if you are.” Jefferson flirted but his words were slurred.

She barely made it inside the house before Jefferson fell forward and out of her arms. Rebekah scrambled after him but he landed with a hard thud against the floor of their home. Grace screamed in fear when she came around the corner and witnessed the whole thing.

“Jefferson!” Rebekah shrieked as she quickly got down on her knees to turn him on his side. Jefferson’s eyes were closed and each breath he took in was sharp and labored. “Jefferson, sweetheart, open your eyes.” Rebekah urged him as she cupped his face in her hands. “Come on, wake up!”

_Nothing._

She felt her lower lip tremble as she caressed his face as tears filled her eyes. He was breathing - that was good - but he was sick.

“What’s happening to Papa?” Grace cried.

“Gracie girl, I need you to go upstairs and bring down hand mirror under Mama and Papa’s bed, okay? Hurry, baby.”

Grace pushed her little legs as hard as she could and ran out of the room and Rebekah listened as she heard the sound of tiny little feet hitting the wooden stairs as she ran up them.

“Jefferson,” Rebekah whispered as she leaned in close. “Please wake up…I can’t do this without you.”

It felt like hours before Grace came running down the stairs with the magical mirror that the Blue Fairy had given Jefferson and Rebekah for emergencies so they could get in touch with the palace if anything were to go wrong – or worse; if Regina found them.

Rebekah recited the words as she held the mirror in her hand and watched as the mirror shimmered but just as the Blue Fairy’s face showed in the mirror, it disappeared.

“Dammit!” Rebekah cursed.

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on the closet where they kept the hat. They promised they’d never use the hat again – it was too risky and Grace was their priority now. But Rebekah couldn’t lose Jefferson. Rebekah pushed herself off the ground and ran for the closet and pulled out the hat.

Grace was looking down at her curiously as she came back with it. “What’s that?” she asked, her voice small and frightened.

“We’re going to visit a friend,” Rebekah told her. “And he’ll fix, Papa.”

_He had to._

Rebekah dropped the hat on the ground and spun it and watched as the purple smoke appeared. “Take Mama’s hand, Gracie girl.” She ordered her daughter who was quick to do so. Rebekah then grabbed Jefferson’s hand. “On three we’re going to jump.” She looked down at Grace who was looking up at her with wide eyes full of fear. “It’s okay, Grace. One…two…three.”

They jumped. Grace held onto Rebekah’s hand tightly and Rebekah gripped onto Jefferson’s hand, dragging him along with them.

The three landed with a thud against the black marble flooring inside of the hat surrounded by doors to nearly every realm. Grace made a noise of interest upon seeing each door but there was no time for Rebekah to explain what she was seeing. Before Grace even got the chance to speak, Rebekah picked up her daughter and ran towards one of the doors. While still keeping a tight hold on Grace, Rebekah yanked down one of the velvet curtains and ran back to where Jefferson was to roll him onto it.

“What is this place?” Grace asked as she clung onto her mother.

Rebekah grunted as she pulled the curtain her husband’s body was on towards one of the doors. She didn’t answer Grace until they were walking through one of the doors.

They stepped into a field and all color that once surrounded them had disappeared.

Jefferson needed a doctor. She was going to take him to a damn doctor.

Dr. Victor Frankenstein’s large mansion was in sight and Rebekah used all her strength to drag the curtain and Jefferson along the walkway before pounding on the large doors while screaming her friends name.

Victor opened the door and smiled but it soon disappeared when he saw Jefferson’s body on the curtain. “Save him,” Rebekah said, finally letting the tears fall.

_Please, Jefferson…I can’t do this without you._

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

  
  


He needed to find way to break the curse. The Savior, Emma Swan, was taking far too long for Jefferson’s liking. After twenty-eight years, one might think that Jefferson would have a little more patience when it came to waiting for Emma Swan to break the curse – but anyone who thought that clearly didn’t know just how desperate he was to get his family back. _His whole family._ He had Rebekah and it was amazing to hold her in his arms again and to wake up to her every morning – but they didn’t have their daughter. Rebekah didn’t know they had a child and she did not know they were married.

He had Rebekah but he wanted his wife. He wanted her to _remember._

“Good morning, Jefferson.” Mr. Gold said, eyes downward on an antique that he was currently cleaning as Jefferson walked through the pawn shop. “I was wondering when you’d find your way to my shop.”  Jefferson glared at the man but walked forward. Mr. Gold continued to look down at the antique in his hands. “Did you come for a reason or are you just admiring my craft?” Gold said when he finally looked up.

“The curse needs to be broken.”

“It will,” Mr. Gold said with nonchalance.

“When?” he said through gritted teeth.

“When the time comes,” the man said, and out of frustration, Jefferson slammed his fist down against the counter but Mr. Gold did not seem fazed by his action at all. “Why are you in a such a rush to have the curse broken, Jefferson? You have Rebekah back –”

“I want my _family_ back. I want my wife and daughter.” Jefferson glared.

“And you will.” Mr. Gold set down the antique. “You only have to be patient.”

“I’m tired of being patient!” Jefferson roared. “I’ve waited twenty-eight years for the Savior to come. I have stayed away from Rebekah and Grace and watched them from afar knowing they have no memory of our lives for over two decades and I refuse to let it become three decades before they remember who they truly are.”

“Miss Swan is here. The curse will be broken and you will have your family back, Jefferson, but if you go on with this erratic behavior, you will no longer have the luxury of sneaking into Rebekah’s apartment every night. She will see just how mad you truly are and push you away,” Mr. Gold told Jefferson. “So, either be patient or lock yourself away in that big house of yours and spend your days and nights alone trying to recreate one of your magical hats in a world that has _no magic._ ”

“Emma Swan has magic – she can make the hat work again.”

“And how do you figure you’re going to get her to do that? By simply approaching the woman and rave on about magical hats and curses? Force her to make the hat work? _Kidnap her?_ You will lose Rebekah forever because I don’t know if you have noticed – those two are quite close.”

Jefferson furrowed his brows as his face pinched together in anger.

“And honestly, Jefferson, if you truly love Rebekah, do you want her to remember the years she spent away from you and your daughter as Regina’s prisoner? You’re not the only one who went mad.”

His face softened slightly and Jefferson frowned at Gold’s words. He swallowed hard and shook his head. “I just want my family back.”

“Be grateful for what you have now because things might not be the same once the curse is broken and they regain their previous memories.”

“Don’t say that.” Jefferson balled his hand into a fist again and his nails dug deeply into his skin causing him to draw blood from his palm.

He didn’t say anything else. Jefferson only turned his back on Mr. Gold and left his shop with tears stinging in his eyes as he tried to erase the images that were playing in his head. _Grace, waiting and waiting for her father to return. Rebekah in tears as she frantically drew pictures of Jefferson and Grace while locked away in the tower. Both of them waiting for him to return. To save them._

But he hadn’t.

He had been stuck in Wonderland until suddenly he was not.

And by then, the curse had already taken place.

_It had been too late._

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


 

Rebekah sat on the examination bench and waited for Dr. Whale to come inside the room. She twiddled her thumbs for what felt like an hour before the man walked into the room.

“Good morning, Rebekah,” Dr. Whale greeted her. “Finally coming in?” he said with a raised brow and a smile that read: _you should have followed the doctor’s orders._ “Your ribs are bugging you, I assume?”

She rolled her eyes but nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Anything else bothering you other than your ribs?” Dr. Whale asked as he wrote in her medical file.

“Just feeling a little drained of energy,” Rebekah admitted. “Tired…achy.” And then Rebekah remembered a symptom she had a week or two ago. “And I’ve been having these blinding headaches that are so awful that it makes me nauseous.”

Dr. Whale’s brows knit together, not liking what she was saying. “Have you taken any more of your pain pills?” he asked her.

“No.” Rebekah shook her head. “When I took one, it left me feeling really weird so I figured I’d deal with the pain,” she told him honestly. “But it hasn’t really been bugging me until recently.”

Whale wrote more in her file and then looked back to Rebekah. “Has your daily routine changed since I last saw you? Are you being more physical than you previously have been?”

Rebekah’s face flushed in embarrassment. “What?”

“Well, while you worked with Regina I know that the most you might have done was lift a box of old town records, but remodeling a house might require more physical labor.”

“Oh,” Rebekah said with a little chuckle. “Um, no. Mr. Gold doesn’t allow me to do anything heavy lifting like moving furniture. He has workers to do the hard labor.”

Dr. Whale nodded again and wrote something else down in her file. “I want to run some labs,” he said and walked over to where the medical supplies were kept and pulled out protective gloves. A loud snap echoed through the room when he put them on. “I don’t like these symptoms you’re having.” Dr. Whale pulled out a needle with a small tube attached to it that was used while drawing blood, a tourniquet, cotton swabs and rubbing alcohol along with gauze and medical tape. “The previous medication you were on did not agree with you for some reason and I want to get a good look at your blood before prescribing something else that might cause that sort of reaction again.”

Rebekah didn’t argue with him, she simply rolled up her sleeve and let Dr. Whale tie the tourniquet on her arm and used two fingers to tap against her skin to find a vein he could draw blood from.

“Make a fist,” Dr. Whale ordered Rebekah. She did as he told her and Dr. Whale swabbed at her skin with rubbing alcohol before he grabbed her lower arm. Rebekah watched as the needle pierced her skin and she winced as she watched the blood fill the catheter. She had to look away because the mere sight of the blood was making her feel queasy. “All done,” Dr. Whale said after he had removed the tourniquet from her arm and then carefully removed he needle from Rebekah’s arm. He swabbed at her arm again before placing a small cotton ball on the little dot of blood and then wrapped medical tape around it.

Dr. Whale stood up and walked over to the table before dropping the used needle into the red container along with his gloves and everything he had used to clean up the blood. He began to write in her file before grabbing something to place on the tube and wrote on it.

“When will I know if I can get a different pain medicine?” Rebekah asked him.

“I’ll rush the labs and you should expect a call from me tomorrow morning or evening at the latest.” Dr. Whale turned back to look at her. “Until then I am going to sign you up for weekly physical therapy,” he told her and Rebekah made a face. “If you want to get back to feeling like yourself, you have to do this, Rebekah.  There’s no magical cure for this. You need to do the work.”

“Fine.” Rebekah drew out the word.

“Go out front and talk to Cynthia and she’ll give you all the information you’ll need about your physical therapy session. You start tomorrow morning and I will be coming down to make sure you show up. So, don’t think about not coming.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rebekah pulled her sleeve down and got off the medical bench. “I’ll be there.”

“Good,” he said with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

He left the room with the tube of her blood and her medical file and Rebekah followed after him shortly and headed to the receptionist to get the information Dr. Whale wanted her to have. Cynthia, a plump woman with curly blonde hair, smiled at Rebekah as she walked up to the desk.

“I just printed out the papers,” Cynthia told her and handed over the paperwork. “And your physical therapy appointment is set for tomorrow at 8AM with Dr. Shang.”

Rebekah smiled politely and thanked Cynthia as she took the papers from her.

“Have a nice rest of your morning, Rebekah!”

 _It was still morning?_ All Rebekah wanted to do was go back home and sleep. But Rebekah had to work today and she doubted Mr. Gold would give her the day off because she was _tired._

It would have been nice though.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

  
  
  


 

“Can you save him?” Rebekah asked Victor who was examining Jefferson. He was quiet. _Too quiet._ Victor was chatty; he always had something to say but his focus was entirely on Jefferson and that terrified Rebekah. Because if Victor wasn’t talking it meant that this was serious. It meant that he might not know what to do. “Victor…” Her voice was full of pleading and sadness.

“This is unlike any illness I have come across, Rebekah.” Victor looked to Rebekah with a grim expression. “I believe it’s magic.”

She shook her head. “What kind of magic?”

“If I had to guess…dark magic,” Victor answered.

Rebekah bit down hard on her tongue before she spat out a name. “Regina.”

“What was he doing before he got home? Where had he been?” Victor asked Rebekah.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. “He went to gather firewood.” Rebekah then had a thought. “Wait,” she said in a whisper as she pushed past Victor. “Regina cursed Snow White once – all Charming had to do to wake her was kiss her.”

“Rebekah, I don’t think-”

Rebekah ignored Victor and softly pressed her lips against Jefferson’s.

_Nothing._

She pulled away and looked down at him. He was still asleep. Rebekah moved her face down again and kissed Jefferson once more. “Come back to me,” she whispered against his mouth.

But his eyes didn’t open.

True Love’s Kiss always worked! Why wasn’t it working now?

“Please.” Rebekah whispered brokenly as she pressed her hand against Jefferson’s cheek as she looked down at him, tears falling from her cheeks down onto his. “Wake up…don’t leave me.” There was a hand on her shoulder and Rebekah pressed her forehead against Jefferson’s as more tears fell. “I can’t lose him, Victor.”

“Maybe…” Victor’s words trailed away and Rebekah stood up to look at him. His face was pinched and his hand dropped from her shoulder.

“What?”

“You once said that your sister never does anything without having a reason behind it,” Victor reminded Rebekah. “That she always has some sort of ulterior motive. Maybe using magic against Jefferson was a way to send you a message?”

Rebekah looked down at the ground as she licked at her lips. “She wants me to come to her to cure him.” She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. “I…I can’t leave Grace,” Rebekah said as her voice broke. “Who’s to say Regina would even cure Jefferson? Once I show up to her palace she can just lock me away again…and if she did that then Grace would be without her mother _and_ father – I can’t.” A sob escaped as Rebekah weighed out each option.

She had three options.  

Go to Regina and beg for a cure and hope that she would be true to her word and heal Jefferson before she took Rebekah prisoner.

Go to Regina and before she even got the chance to beg for Jefferson’s life, Regina would lock Rebekah away leaving Jefferson to die anyway and Grace would be without both of her parents.

Or…do nothing and watch helplessly as Jefferson died.

Each scenario had one thing in common. She was going to lose Jefferson.

“Don’t let Papa die, Mama.”

Rebekah looked to the door and saw Grace standing in doorway holding onto her father’s coat. Her big, brown eyes were filled with tears as her lower lip trembled.

“I won’t,” Rebekah swore to Grace. _The decision was made now._ Rebekah would go to Regina for the cure and pray that there was some good left in the woman that she would let Jefferson live. Rebekah walked over to Grace and got down on her knees. “I won’t let your Papa die, Gracie girl. I promise. But I need you to be a big girl and help Uncle Victor while I’m gone.”

“Where are you going?” Grace asked, her eyes now wide with fear.

Rebekah pressed her lips into a thin line and pressed her hand to Grace’s cheek. “I’m going to go get some medicine to help your Papa wake up,” she told Grace while using her thumb to wipe away one of her daughter’s tears.

“I want to come.”

Rebekah shook her head, “I’m sorry, baby, you can’t. This is something Mama has to do on her own.”

“What if you get sick, too?” Grace cried.

“I won’t.” Rebekah assured her daughter. “Don’t tell Papa this but Mama is a lot stronger than he is.” She tried to be playful but Grace continued to cry. Rebekah pushed aside her guilt for leaving Grace and moved both of her hands to her cheeks and pressed a kiss to her daughters’ forehead. “I love you so much, Gracie girl.”

“I love you, too, Mama.” Grace said with a sniffle.

“Now you go on and be Uncle Victor’s helper, okay?”

“Okay,” she said quietly but didn’t move. Instead, Grace jumped forward and wrapped her arms around Rebekah. She hugged her daughter back and pressed another kiss to her head before pulling away from the four-year-old.

Rebekah walked over to Victor and pulled him far enough away that Grace wouldn’t be able to hear them speaking. “If I don’t come back and Jefferson doesn’t wake I want you to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest and take Grace to Snow White and Prince Charming and then go to Rumpelstiltskin for his help in waking Jefferson.”

“Rebekah,” Victor shook his head but Rebekah wouldn’t allow him to argue.

“But if Jefferson does wake up and I haven’t returned…tell him that I love him…so much.” Her voice broke again as tears fell. “And that he changed my life…tell him to raise our daughter and to not try and rescue me.”

“I…”

“Promise me, Victor.”

She watched as tears filled his eyes but Victor nodded his head in a promise.

Rebekah looked over at Grace who was sitting next to her father, her small head resting against his arm as she held onto it tightly. She took in a deep breath before turning away and walking out of the room. The hat was where she left it and Rebekah held onto it tightly before she dropped it on the ground and kicked it into a spin.

“I love you, Jefferson,” Rebekah whispered before she jumped into the hat.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  


 

 

 

It was _too_ early. But Jefferson had kissed her softly before he left her apartment this morning and whispered his promise that he’d be back later that night so Rebekah was quite as grouchy as she might have been the day before.

Regina had commented on her mood when the woman called to complain about Emma Swan and Rebekah lost her temper on her older sister for blaming all her problems on Henry’s birth mother.

Yesterday morning, Henry had gotten into some trouble at the local drug store after the clerk searched his backpack and found stolen items in the bag. Only, Henry hadn’t been the one to steal them. Two young children had stolen them and Henry called Rebekah so upset later that night after learning that the boy and girl had no parents. And then this morning, Rebekah received a phone call from Emma who was seething after finding out that Regina had contacted social services and that the boy and girl would be put into the foster system – _and_ separated. Emma had asked Rebekah to try and reason with her sister but when Regina made her mind up there was no changing it. So, Rebekah told Emma to do everything in her power to try and find the boy and girl’s father before Regina made her drive the siblings to Boston to be placed in their separate boy’s and girl’s foster care homes.

Rebekah pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. She was already running fifteen minutes late and Dr. Shang had already called her asking if she was going to be able to make it to the appointment. Rebekah had apologized profusely and threw her hair up in a bun, brushed her teeth and threw on something simple to wear so she didn’t run into the appointment looking like a mad woman. Rebekah had slept through the two alarms she set this morning to remind her of the appointment. Hopefully, Dr. Shang would have some tips on ways to make her more awake and alert throughout the day.

“You’re late,” Dr. Whale said as Rebekah ran through the hospital to get to the PT floor. He was leaning against the main reception area flirting with some of the nurses and Rebekah had to roll her eyes at the smirk plastered on his lips.

“Bite me, Whale!” she shouted while still running.

Jefferson had looked worried when Rebekah told him she went to see Dr. Whale yesterday morning. He seemed even more worried when she told him that Whale had done some blood work but she assured him it was only to check to see if she’d have another bad reaction to any sort of pain killers he might prescribe her again. That didn’t seem to ease Jefferson’s worry. In fact, he had pulled her closer to him on the couch until she was practically on his lap and he held onto her tightly. Jefferson made her promise not to take any pain pills unless he was around to make sure she would be alright.

It was sweet how protective Jefferson had become of her, but it made her feel as though maybe Jefferson knew something that she didn’t. The way he looked at her sometimes and the way he’d hold her – God, it felt so damn familiar. The intensity of his gaze and the longing in his kisses made Rebekah’s heart skip a few beats at times.

When Rebekah got to the PT floor, Dr. Shang was waiting for her in the waiting area. “I’m so sorry!” Rebekah apologized as she ran over to him. “I slept through my alarms and I swear, I’ve never been late to anything before! I mean, my sister is the Mayor and anyone who knows her knows that she’s completely anal about people being late.”

Dr. Shang smiled, his teeth big and white as she rambled on. “It’s okay, Rebekah. My next appointment isn’t until 11 AM. We have plenty of time.”  

Rebekah sighed in relief but still felt guilty that Dr. Shang had come into work early only to have her be - she looked down at her watch - twenty minutes late.

For the first thirty minutes Rebekah discussed her injury and the pain (or lack of energy) she had been feeling lately. Dr. Shang asked the same questions Dr. Whale had but was a bit more direct.

“Are you being physical?”

“I work for Mr. Gold and he doesn’t let me do any of the heavy lifting – or lifting at all. I just point and the workers move everything.”

“That’s not what I meant, Rebekah.” Dr. Shang said to her. “Are you physical with anyone? Sexually?”

She blinked in surprise. “Um…” Rebekah licked at her lower lip. “Why?”

“Sex is quite physical, Rebekah, and if you are having sex regularly--”

“I get it.” Rebekah said, her skin three shades redder. “Yes.”

“You’re sexually active?”

She closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from getting any more embarrassed. “Yes.”

“Well, that explains a lot.” Dr. Shang told her. “You haven’t done any rehab for your ribs and on top of being sexually active – it’s no surprise to me why you’re feeling pain again. The tiredness is a bit troubling to me though. Perhaps you should…take a break for a bit?”

Rebekah looked up at the ceiling in embarrassment as she whispered, “Oh my God,” completely mortified.

“Regular PT and taking a break from sexual activity should have you feeling more like your old self in a few weeks,” Dr. Shang said and Rebekah refused to look away from the ceiling. He chuckled and continued on. “I want to see you three times a week and you need to be doing these exercises every single day. Not just the days you come here.”  

“Mmhm.” Rebekah agreed, still not looking at Dr. Shang.

“Alright, let’s get working on your exercises,” Rebekah heard Dr. Shang say as he got up and walked away from her.

The rehab was _hell._ But Rebekah was determined to heal and the fact that she couldn’t be intimate with Jefferson until she was better was a really big motivator, as ridiculous as that might sound to some. Of course, she wasn’t going to tell Jefferson that she would be working so hard to get better for _that_ reason. Rebekah could already imagine his reaction: all smirks and his brow cocked up.

“How’s she doing?”

Rebekah looked over her shoulder to see Dr. Whale standing in the doorway of the room and playfully glared at him. “Excelling!” she told him.

“If only you had done this right after your accident.” Dr. Whale smirked.

Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Dr. Shang – can I speak with you for a moment?” Dr. Whale asked the man who was helping Rebekah with a certain stretch.

“Of course,” Dr. Shang said and let go of Rebekah. “Continue working. I’ll be back in a second.”

Dr. Shang didn’t return for another ten minutes and when he did, he told Rebekah that they were done for the day and to take it easy.

“Take it easy?” She laughed. “I thought you wanted me to heal?”

“I want you to heal, but I also want you to not push yourself too hard and cause irreversible damage.” Dr. Shang said slowly.

She furrowed her brows at his words but agreed with him that she wouldn’t push herself too hard. “Do I make my next two appointments with your receptionist?” Rebekah asked him.

“Just one.” Dr. Shang told her. “We’ll see how you do this week and continue on from there.”

_What was going on?_

“Okay.”

She left the room and walked over to reception to find Dr. Whale there flirting with one of the PT Aides. When he saw she was there he turned his attention on her. “Ms. Mills, how was your first day of rehab?”

“It was okay,” Rebekah said. He sounded more concerned than interested. “Why?”

“You’re my patient. I like to know my patients are doing well.”

She made a face at that and walked over to the receptionist. “Don’t you have lives to save?” Rebekah asked Dr. Whale when she felt him hovering behind her. “Or, perhaps, getting my blood results back? You said I’d hear from you by now,” Rebekah said to him while the receptionist was printing out her appointment information along with instructions for the exercises she would be doing while at home.

“I actually came down here for a reason,” Dr. Whale said causing Rebekah to turn and face him. She raised her brow at him, waiting for him to speak again. “I may have labeled your blood work wrong and it got mixed up.”

“Are you serious?” she said with a huff.

“I need to take a bit more so I can run the test.”

Rebekah looked down at her watch and sighed. She had another hour before she had to meet Mr. Gold. “Fine. But we’re doing this now because I have to get to work.”

Dr. Whale apologized again and as irritated as she was with the doctor, she could tell that he felt bad for mixing everything up. They went to the E.R and Dr. Whale was quick to set everything up and take her blood.

“Don’t mix this one up,” Rebekah told him as he wrote down all her information. Dr. Whale chuckled and shook his head at her words.

He cleaned up her little wound and Rebekah left the hospital with about forty-five minutes to spare. She decided that she’d go grab something to eat seeing as she didn’t have time to grab anything this morning after sleeping through her alarm. Rebekah could hear her stomach was screaming at her to put some food in it.   

On her drive the Granny’s diner, Rebekah went over just what she would say to Jefferson about them no longer being able to be ‘physical’ with one another. It wasn’t like they spent every single day for the last two and a half months having sex! But she did enjoy it and she knew Jefferson did as well – but they had to stop until her ribs were healed. Because apparently the times they have had sex only made her ribs worse.

God, what an embarrassing conversation to have.

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

  
  


 

“I’d say I’m surprised to see you but who would I be fooling?” Regina smirked as the guards threw Rebekah down at her feet. “Hello, little sister.”

Rebekah pushed herself off of the ground and stood in front of the Evil Queen. But she didn’t speak, she only looked right into the eyes of someone she once loved more than anyone in the world.

“Are you mute now?” Regina laughed.

“Whatever dark curse you cast on Jefferson, I want it reversed,” Rebekah demanded.

Regina pinched her lips together. “Oh no, did True Love’s Kiss not work this time?” She smirked and narrowed her eyes at Rebekah in boredom. “That’s because it’s not a _curse._ You and I both know that anyone who entered your room would die – Rumpelstiltskin may have been able to use his magic to help Jefferson take you, but it didn’t break the spell. It was only delayed. It may have taken a few years but Jefferson is finally being punished for taking you from me.”

Rebekah inhaled through her nose sharply as she tried to keep calm. “Reverse the magic.”

“I can’t.” Regina shrugged her shoulders innocently as she looked down at her nails. “What’s done is done.”

“Regina, please!” Rebekah begged. “I know how powerful you are! I know you can save him!” Her voice broke into a sob. “He is my husband! He is the father of my child! _Your_ niece!” She continued on, “You can’t be that heartless, Regina! Please – I will do whatever you want! I’ll be your prisoner again just _save_ him! I’m begging you!” She got down on her knees.

Regina clicked her tongue as she looked down at Rebekah. “Love has made you soft, Rebekah.”

She took in a shaky breath and looked up at her sister, tears streaming down her face. “Please.”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. “How old is my niece?”

“She’s four, her name is Grace and she’s the kindest little girl--”

“I will save your husband and I will even allow you to go home to my niece,” Regina said causing Rebekah to gasp in shock. She smiled and stood up and moved to hug her sister. Regina accept her hug and moved to wrap her arms around Rebekah. “But only for two years.”

Rebekah slowly pulled away from Regina, her lower lip trembling. She should have known Regina would have never done anything out of the kindness of her heart because she didn’t have one. Not anymore.

“In two years, I will come and collect you and bring you back to our home. Now, let me make it clear to you, Rebekah. If you and your little family try to run by jumping into different realms, the spell on Jefferson will go into effect again. And he will die.” Regina threatened Rebekah.

She swallowed hard and nodded her head in agreement.

“I will see you in two years, little sister.”

Rebekah closed her eyes and didn’t fight against the guard who took her away from Regina. She just let him drag her out of the throne room.

“Why did you do that?!” A familiar accent caused Rebekah to turn and face the guard who was gripping onto her arm tightly.

“Huntsman?”

“Why did you even come?!” He said in anger, ignoring her question. “You got away! You were free!”

“I couldn’t let my husband die!” Rebekah argued with the Huntsman. “I love him!”

“Well, hold onto that love you feel for him now because I can’t guarantee you’ll feel it in two years when Regina rips out your heart. You won’t be able to feel anything ever again,” he hissed while they walked through the large castle doors that took them into the courtyard.

The Huntsman let go of her arm and Rebekah rubbed at the spot he had been holding so tightly. “I…Regina may be evil but…she’d never take my heart.”

The Huntsman took off his mask and looked at Rebekah. “I understand that you love your husband, but you made a mistake in coming here, Rebekah. And if he loves you as much as you love him – he’s going to tell you the same thing.”

She looked down at the ground as tears filled her eyes again. Rebekah heard the Huntsman sigh and then felt him grab a hold of her hand softly.

“Go to them,” he told her. “Cherish them.”

Rebekah looked back up at him and gave him a watery smile. “It was good seeing you,” she said with a little chuckle causing the Huntsman to smile.

The Huntsman smiled softly at Rebekah and motioned for her to get going. “…I’ll see you, Rebekah.”

She inhaled sharply one more time before she walked away from the Huntsman and away from the castle to the place where she had hidden the hat in the woods.

On her walk to the hat, Rebekah decided that she would not tell Jefferson about the deal she made with Regina. Because if he knew what she had done – that she had traded her freedom for his life -- Jefferson would go to Regina and would offer his life for Rebekah’s freedom. For the next two years, Rebekah would need to stress to Jefferson just how important their family was and how much Grace needed him in her life. Because Rebekah didn’t see Regina ever letting her go. Jefferson needed to be there for Grace; he needed to put her first.

And she would drill that into his head every single hour for the next two years.

_Grace comes first._

Always.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


Jefferson had made her tea and they sat on the couch as Rebekah explained to Jefferson what the doctor had said. He had chuckled at the way her cheeks reddened and how she had covered her face in embarrassment. He kissed her embarrassment away and Rebekah was so grateful with how understanding Jefferson was. But he did look worried when Rebekah told him that Dr. Whale was running yet another blood test. But he didn’t press the subject.

Around ten at night, Jefferson lingered in the kitchen as Rebekah did the dishes. She could tell that he had something on his mind but knew that if he wanted to talk about whatever it was that he would bring it up – and he finally did.  

“Bex?” he said causing her to turn around and face him with her dish towel still in her hand.

“Yeah?” she said and slung the towel over her shoulder.

He looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back at her and asked, “I can still stay with you tonight, though…right?”

Rebekah smiled at him cheekily. “I’d be offended if you didn’t.”

He let out a breath of relief and grinned at Rebekah. “Good.”

She smiled and looked at him for a long moment, capturing this moment in her mind as she took in every single detail of Jefferson’s face. His beautiful blue eyes, his nose, the curves of his mouth, his sharp jawline and dimpled chin. Everything.

Because in that moment she knew it.

She had wondered before.

She had thought it.

But now she knew.

She was in love with Jefferson.

And they had only been together for two and a half months. She was keenly aware of that but… she was in love with him.

And Rebekah didn’t think there would ever be a day that she didn’t love him.

 _Or,_ she hoped.

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The sound of her ice clinking against her crystal glass was somewhat soothing to Regina Mills.

After the last two days, Regina wanted nothing more than to drink all her anger away – all her frustrations with Emma Swan and how no matter how hard Regina tried to stop her from her little ‘missions’, the woman always ended up the hero in the end.

The Sheriff’s election first and now she was hailed as the town hero for reuniting two ‘orphaned’ children with their father.

She cringed at the image of the two little brats and took another sip of her drink.

She relished in the taste of the alcohol but that little bit of happiness it gave her was soon gone when a loud ringing filled the room. Regina looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was nearly midnight. Who the hell would be calling her so late?

Regina frowned when she saw that it was Dr. Whale calling her. Setting down the glass of scotch that she had been nursing over the last hour, Regina answered the phone. “Yes?”

“Mayor Mills,” Dr. Whale addressed her. “I’m calling because you asked me to keep you updated on Rebekah’s appointments.”

It had been nearly four months and Rebekah had yet to attend physical therapy like she had told Dr. Whale and Regina she would. Regina couldn’t help but wonder why _now_ she was finally attending her PT appointments? “She finally came in for physical therapy?”  

Dr. Whale gave into a hesitant sigh. “Rebekah complained of being tired and wanted to know what kind of exercises might help her to get her body back to the way it once was.”

“And?” Regina said when he didn’t give her any more information. “Have her ribs gotten worse?” He cleared his throat awkwardly and Regina rolled her eyes at his behavior. “I told you already, Whale – you won’t get in trouble for sharing her medical records with me. _However_ , if you don’t tell me what’s going on I will make sure that you lose your license.”

“Her ribs haven’t gotten worse.” Dr. Whale told Regina. “The reason why her body is tired is not because of the injury. It is because Rebekah is pregnant.”

Regina felt rage fill her. The first thing she wanted to do was confront Rebekah and then go to Jefferson and strangle him with his scarf – but she needed Dr. Whale to answer questions before she did anything.

“Does Rebekah know?”

“She does not. I tested her blood twice saying I wanted to make sure any pain medication I might prescribe would not affect her the way her previous medicine did. She agreed to the bloodwork but Rebekah is unaware of the pregnancy.” Regina let out a little sigh of relief about that. “But I plan on calling her in the morning with her results.”

“No,” Regina said sharply. “Rebekah needs to hear this from me. She will be completely overwhelmed and I need to make sure that I am there for her.”

They hung up and Regina went over her plan.

Regina was not going to tell Rebekah that she was pregnant and she most definitely was not going to tell Jefferson. Regina would find a way to fix this little situation her little sister got herself into. Rebekah just wouldn’t know anything about it.

And neither would Jefferson.

They wouldn’t even get the chance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback/comments/kudos are always appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, ya'll.

  


* * *

  

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

  
  


There was a stranger in Storybrooke.

Regina was scared.

No outsider was able to cross the Storybrooke border and stay – never in twenty-eight years until Emma Swan came into town did they have a permanent stranger living among them. And now they had two! The man had been speaking to Henry when Regina hurried over to her son only to watch the mysterious stranger ride away on his motorcycle. ‘ _Who was that?’_ Regina had asked Henry. Who was he? How was he here? Why was he here? What did he want? A million questions were running through Regina’s mind but she knew that she had something much bigger to deal with today.

Rebekah.

Her younger sister was pregnant and Regina refused to allow such a thing to happen. The only pregnant person in Storybrooke had been pregnant for twenty-eight years until a few months ago. Things had been frozen – it was impossible for anything to move forward -- which meant that it was absolutely impossible for any Storybrooke resident to become pregnant!

But of course Rebekah would defy the odds.  

The unborn child that was invading her little sister’s womb was Jefferson’s, Regina had no doubt about that. And she wanted nothing more than to march to his home and rip out his heart but she needed to be smart about all of this. _He_ didn’t know Rebekah was pregnant, and Regina knew that Rebekah was unaware, so what if they never found out? It’d be simple enough.

Which was why she was standing outside of Rebekah’s apartment door with a basket full of muffins and a fake apology ready to be told. She knocked on the door and listened as her sister let out an annoyed groan. She pressed her lips together to fight a smile of amusement while she looked at her watch to check the time. It wasn’t _too_ early, but Rebekah was acting as if Regina was showing up at 3 AM, banging on her door.

The door flung open and Regina raised her brows in surprise to see Rebekah looking so…awful. There was never a time that Rebekah wasn’t beautiful – but right now, she looked horrid. Dark circles under her eyes, terrible bed head, and mismatched pajamas and a robe with no belt.

“Good morning,” Regina said with an amused smiled. “You look awful.” Rebekah glared and moved to shut the door on Regina but a shiny, black high heel stopped the door from closing all the way. “I’m only joking, Rebekah,” Regina said, and then held up the basket full of Rebekah’s favorite muffins. “Banana nut.” She tried to tempt Rebekah. Her younger sister narrowed her eyes at Regina suspiciously but opened the door wider for Regina to come inside.

Her home was always well kept, and even during her early phase in pregnancy Rebekah still managed to keep her apartment tidy. Regina frowned for a moment, thinking back to the Enchanted Forest when Rebekah was only a small child and their mother would demand her to clean her bedroom until there was not a speck of dust left. She had only been five at the time and wanted to play in the forest or go to the stables with Regina but Cora was so hard on Rebekah. There were times Regina would sneak into Rebekah’s bedroom while their mother was busy and would help her little sister clean her bedroom.

 _“Two against one,”_ Regina would tell Rebekah when she voiced her concerns of Cora finding out that the eldest Mills sister had helped clean the messy bedroom. _“As long as we stick together, Mother can’t hurt us.”_

She shook her nostalgia away and walked to the small table outside of the kitchen and placed the basket of muffins down.

“Tea?” Rebekah grumbled as she walked into the kitchen.

“No.” Regina tried her best to not sneer. _Tea._ Jefferson and his damn obsession with tea. “I’ll have coffee.”

Rebekah made a grunt of a noise and Regina couldn’t help but smile. It seemed that while pregnant, her younger sister was absolutely miserable to be around. Perhaps her attitude alone would push Jefferson away. But she doubted it.

After a few minutes, Rebekah came back holding a coffee mug and set it down in front of Regina before taking a seat across from her. Regina looked down at the coffee and saw that Rebekah had made it just the way she loved it. “You remembered.”

Rebekah let out a huff of a laugh and looked to Regina. “Not too long ago it was my job to remember how you like your coffee, Regina.”

She was the only one who knew. The new assistant Regina had hired was absolutely awful at making coffee and got it wrong each time which left Regina attempting to make the coffee but failing as well. Rebekah made it a certain way and no matter how hard Regina tried to replicate it, she couldn’t.

“I haven’t had a good cup of coffee since you left,” Regina said and lifted the cup to her mouth to take a large sip. She smiled at the taste and then looked back to Rebekah. “What was your secret?” she asked. “There must be an ingredient you use that you aren’t telling me.”

“Spit,” Rebekah said dryly and Regina couldn’t stop herself from laughing which prompted a smile from her younger sister. “You’re in a suspiciously good mood. Did you get laid?”

“Oh, if only that were the case.” Regina smirked and Rebekah quirked her brow up in amusement. The eldest Mills daughter set down her cup of coffee and made sure to make eye contact with her younger sister. “I came to a revelation this morning.”

Rebekah sat back in her chair after grabbing a muffin from the basket. “Do tell,” she said as she picked at the pastry.

“I miss you.”

The look on her sister’s face was priceless and if Regina wasn’t lying to her sister right now, it might have pained Regina. She looked… _shocked._ Her facial expression read more like Regina had just told her that she had met an alien – not that she was missed. Rebekah looked shocked and sad and hopeful all at once. It _would_ have been painful if Regina meant what she was saying.

“I miss seeing you every day – I miss having you in my life. I miss watching you with Henry and I…I miss my little sister.”

Rebekah opened and closed her mouth and had the look in her eyes again that _might_ have caused Regina’s stomach to clench up and her throat to go dry, _if_ she truly did miss Rebekah. The raven-haired woman cleared her throat and picked up her cup of coffee to take another drink.

“I’m still here, Regina.” Rebekah set down her muffin. “You haven’t lost me.”

“Sometimes it feels like it, though.” Regina spoke honestly. “There was a time where we were so close and now it feels as though we are strangers. I miss being a part of your life, Rebekah. I miss you being a part of _my_ life.”

Rebekah seemed so confused by the entire exchanged and it was clear to Regina that her little sister did not miss _her._ (Not that Regina truly missed Rebekah. No. She didn’t. Not at all. Not even a little. This was just a lie.) When Regina had first learned how to create the curse, it called for the heart of the person she loved the most and who loved her just as much in return. She thought it would have been Rebekah because despite everything, Regina had loved her sister and was crushed when Jefferson stole her away.

And after years of searching for her to punish her for leaving, Rebekah finally came back home begging Regina to save the life of her true love. She hadn’t been sure that Jefferson had broken through the dark magic that kept anyone from entering Rebekah’s bedroom all those years ago – but when Rebekah pleaded with Regina to save Jefferson, she knew that it worked but that it had taken much longer to kill him than it would any other ordinary person.

It was the perfect situation for Regina. She would get her sister back and tear apart her happily ever after. And the cherry on top of the cake? Regina would get her curse. But Rebekah’s heart didn’t work because she no longer loved Regina. Not in the Enchanted Forest and not even in Storybrooke, it seemed.

Not that any of that mattered. Regina didn’t need her sister’s love. In the end, the curse had worked and for the last twenty-eight years, no one had gotten their happy ending. Until Emma Swan came to Storybrooke with her stupid yellow Volkswagen beetle and everything began to change and time began to move forward.

Rebekah cleared her throat and Regina looked back to her younger sister. “I used to worship you, Regina.”

She was well aware. Regina had placed new memories in Rebekah’s head for the curse but most of them were from when they were both young and living in the Enchanted Forest. She only changed the setting and time. Rebekah’s false memories of her teenage and adult years were vastly different from her life in the Enchanted Forest, and Regina made sure to make her little sisters’ life absolutely miserable out of spite. But there was only one thing that was always constant about Rebekah while in Storybrooke. No matter what Regina did to her, Rebekah was still loyal and never walked out of her life.

That had changed, too.

“You were more of a mother to me than our own mother and I loved you so much,” Rebekah admitted. Lov _ed._ Past tense. “I don’t know what happened but over the years that made you become so cold towards me but…” Rebekah sighed and shook her head. “You are still my sister. And…if you want me to be in your life again…I will.”

She was acting as if Regina was asking her for a damn kidney!

Regina forced a smile and reached over the small table to grab Rebekah’s hand. “I’d really like that,” she told her. “And…I don’t want anything to ever come between us. So, I’ll set aside my jealousy towards Emma for not only Henry’s sake, but for yours as well. I know you two had formed a friendship and I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Rebekah genuinely smiled. “I really appreciate that.”

“Why don’t you come over tonight for dinner? We can have a few glasses, or _bottles_ , of wine.” She winked causing Rebekah to chuckle. “And we can catch each other up on what’s been going on with our lives. I’d really like to know more about your new job. From what Gold has allowed me to see, everything is coming together quite beautifully.”

“Tonight?” Rebekah said slowly with a small frown.

 _Jefferson._ Dammit. He already had his hooks in her. “Unless that’s too much too soon for you.”

Regret flashed across Rebekah’s face that she quickly replaced with a smile. “I’d love to come over tonight, Regina.”

“Are you sure?” Regina asked. “You don’t have somewhere more important to be?”

More guilt. She’d keep packing it on until Rebekah felt so much guilt that she’d practically move in to Regina’s home.

“No.” Rebekah cleared her throat and moved her hand to rest over her stomach as her face turned a little green.

“Uh oh,” Regina said. “You look a little sick. Did you eat at Granny’s yesterday?” Regina knew that Rebekah did. Her younger sister nodded her head. “I heard a few people got food poisoning.”

Rebekah groaned and ran from the table and headed towards her bedroom. Regina grimaced as she listened to her sister’s throwing up in the bathroom. But she knew if she was going to get Rebekah to believe that she actually _did_ care about her, she’d need to put in more effort. Words were nice, but actions spoke louder than words.

Regina got up and walked through Rebekah’s bedroom until she was in the bathroom and found Rebekah huddled over the toilet still getting sick. She took in a deep breath and moved to stand behind her younger sister and hold back her hair. Regina even went as far as to rub Rebekah’s back in soothing circles.

When Rebekah was finally done, Regina dropped her hair and watched as she moved to lean against her bathroom wall as she closed her eyes.

“I want you to come stay at my house today,” Regina told Rebekah.

“What?” Rebekah croaked, her voice raspier than usual. “Why?”

“I only have a few errands to run with Kathryn this morning and then I’m home for the rest of the day. You getting sick like this probably isn’t good for your ribs,” Regina said and Rebekah sighed and nodded her head as she moved her hand to rest above her ribs and winced. “I want to keep an eye on you until you’re feeling better. I don’t feel comfortable with you being alone here. Especially with the storm that’s coming.”

“I’m not,” Rebekah started to say but quickly closed her mouth to stop from saying anything further.

 _I’m not alone._ Yes, Regina knew that Jefferson made frequent visits at night now.

Rebekah looked like she was about to come up with some lie but quickly moved back to the toilet and started to get sick again. She groaned and Regina grimaced yet again as she moved to stand behind Rebekah and hold her hair back while she threw up.

“Rain check on the drinking,” Regina told Rebekah as she rubbed at her back. “Only soup for you, today. And apple cider as dessert.”

Rebekah agreed and finally allowed Regina to pack a bag for her after protesting it when Regina first brought it up. But when the eldest Mills daughter explained to her younger sister that if she got sick again, a change of clothes might be nice. She even told Rebekah that she’d pack a few books so that she would be entertained while Regina ran errands with Kathryn. It seemed that Rebekah was too tired to argue because she told Regina to pack whatever and took a quick shower to wash off any of her puke that didn’t get into the toilet.

Regina couldn’t get Rebekah drunk while she was sick; that had foiled her plan on a way to get rid of the baby. But there were _other_ ways to get rid of a baby. And she _was_ going to the pharmacy with Kathryn to pick up a pregnancy test for the woman.

She just needed to keep Rebekah in her sights and _away_ from Jefferson.

 

  


* * *

 

  


“If you’re looking to blame me for the storm, I think you’re taking things a bit far now.”

Regina had seen Emma’s patrol car when she had exited the pharmacy with Kathryn while parting ways for the morning and decided that now was the perfect time to find out exactly what Emma knew about this stranger in their town. _No,_ her town. Emma did not belong here. Regina moved out from behind the car and to where Emma stood.

She crossed her arms over her chest before saying, “I need you to look into something, Sheriff.” That seemed to peak Emma’s attention for a second before she went back to filling her trunk with emergency supplies for the storm. “Someone’s in town – someone new.”

“Yeah. I know,” Emma replied. “I gave him directions to Granny’s the other night.”

“You talked to him?” Regina stepped forward. “What did he say?”

Emma made a face. “He asked for directions. What’s the big deal” Emma threw a bag in the trunk and looked to Regina, suspicion in her eyes. “Who is he?”

“I don’t know,” Regina answered honestly. “I asked around, but no one seems to know anything.” She looked off into the distance as she tried to rack her brain with just _who_ he might be. “There’s something about him…something familiar.”

Emma smirked. “He must be one of the untold millions you cursed.”  

Regina snapped her head in Emma’s direction, caught off guard by her words. “What?”

“Oh, you know, _the curse,_ Henry’s whole thing.” She went back to loading her car.

Regina needed to change the subject. “Sheriff, I need you to find out who he is, what he’s doing and what he’s doing here.”

Emma took in a breath and moved to stand straight once she put another bag in the trunk. “You know, as hard as you tried to find one in my case – there is no law against visiting Storybrooke.”

 _No._ But the curse made sure to keep out strangers who weren’t from their world. But because of Emma, so many things were changing now.

“This isn’t about the law, Ms. Swan.” Regina put on a stern expression. “You’re gonna do this because I asked you to. And because you will see that it’s the right thing to do.”

Emma shut her trunk. “And why is that?” she asked.

“Because he was in front of my house taking _particular_ interest in the one thing we both care about – Henry.”

That seemed to change Emma’s mind. She breathed in heavily and nodded her head. “I’ll look into him.”

Regina left just as the thunder began to rumble in the sky. She had dropped off Rebekah earlier and was glad to see Henry was awake and more than willing to visit with his aunt (a distraction to keep her from Jefferson), and before Regina left Rebekah at the house, she had pocketed her little sisters’ phone and went through her messages. There was a message from an unknown number telling Rebekah not to go with Regina and stay home which had made Regina smile in victory – but she still tried to hurry while with Kathryn so that Jefferson didn’t do anything crazy like show up to her house.

If Regina had Rebekah’s phone, there was no way Jefferson could get in touch with her. And from the onslaught of messages that followed, Regina knew he was getting antsy.

She drove through town and watched as everyone prepped their stores for the storm that was brewing and took the short drive to think of ways to get Rebekah to take the pill she had purchased at the pharmacy when Kathryn was busy.

Regina could smash it up and put it in her soup, she could really do that with any liquid substance. But the man had told Regina that the pill had a bitter after taste. She needed to find a way to mask the bitterness so that Rebekah wasn’t suspicious.

The pill was in a little white bag tucked into her purse in the passenger seat and Regina kept looking over at it as she drove through her neighborhood getting closer to her home.

_Can you truly go through with this? Can you do this to your sister?_

It was the only way. If this pregnancy woke Rebekah from her curse, there was no stopping her. True Love’s kiss didn’t work because both people had to believe that the curse was real in order to break it – that’s what frightened Regina about Rebekah spending so much time with Jefferson. And now that she was pregnant, Rebekah might believe whatever Jefferson told her.

The pregnancy had to be taken care of; Rebekah could not go through with it. Regina had to stop it. As she pulled into the driveway, Regina remembered the look of Rebekah’s face when she told her that she missed her and felt her stomach churn.

_Rebekah will never know._

Regina pulled her keys out of the ignition and grabbed her purse before exiting the car. She shoved the pharmacy bag a bit farther into her purse and got out of the car. When she walked into her home she could hear Henry talking animatedly to Rebekah about some comic he was reading and chuckled a bit listening to Rebekah’s ‘hms’ or replies.  

“How’s our patient?” Regina asked Henry once she walked into the living room. He sat on the end of the couch that Rebekah was laying down on and had his comic book lying on his lap.

“Tired,” Rebekah answered for Henry.

“She only puked twice,” Henry added.

“That’s very good.” Regina chuckled as her son grinned at his aunt who stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “Rebekah, if you’re up to it, I was wondering if you’d like to join me in the kitchen while I make your soup.”

Rebekah stretched a bit and sat up. “Sure,” she mumbled and wrapped her arms around herself, hugging onto the sweatshirt she was wearing. When they were in the kitchen Rebekah plopped herself up on the counter only to wince.

“Ribs?” Regina said as she moved closer to her with a large bowl in her hands.

Rebekah closed her eyes. “Dizzy.” She took in a deep breath when Regina stood in front of her and began to sway. Regina dropped the bowl as Rebekah fell forward and listened as it shattered against the ground while keeping Rebekah from falling to the ground as well.

“Rebekah!” Regina yelped as she tried to lift her sister up. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as Rebekah took in a shallow breath but made no other movements. “Henry!” Regina shouted as he son ran into the room after hearing the shattering of the bowl. “Get my car keys!”

Henry ran around the kitchen island and grabbed Regina’s keys out of her purse. The young boy ran back to Regina and moved to help keep Rebekah up. “What’s wrong with her?” Henry asked, his tone laced with fear.

And for some odd reason, Regina was scared too.

“Go start the car.”

“Maybe we should call Emma.”

“We don’t have time! Go start the car, Henry!”

“Mom…” Henry said in a scared tone causing Regina to look down at him. He stood next to her and Regina saw that there was a little pool of blood forming, dripping down from the counter.

Regina should be relieved. Rebekah was miscarrying and Regina hadn’t even needed to do anything. Things would go back to normal and she wouldn’t have her curse broken.

But she wasn’t relieved.

She was scared.

With all her strength, Regina lifted Rebekah from the counter and picked her up. “The car, Henry. Now!” She ordered her son who darted out of the kitchen with the car keys in his hand. Rebekah was heavy, but Regina wasn’t exactly lifting weights every day for the last twenty-eight years, so she struggled to hold onto Rebekah the entire way to the car but managed to not drop her. On the way to the hospital, Regina called Dr. Whale and told him to be ready for them. Henry tried to get in touch with Emma but wasn’t able to get a hold of her. The storm was getting stronger and rain pounded against the car’s windows. Regina could hardly see the streets as she sped down the roads until she was in town.

“She’s still bleeding,” Henry said from the backseat in a panicked tone. “Did she sit on something?”

“Keep trying to reach Emma, Henry,” Regina said, wanting to distract her son.

Dr. Whale and a team of doctors were waiting outside for Regina when she pulled up to the hospital and they carefully took Rebekah out of the backseat and lifted her up onto a gurney. “Does she know?” Dr. Whale shouted over the downpour.

Regina shook her head and tried to shield Henry from the rain. Rebekah was unconscious on the gurney with her hair and clothes now soaked from the rain. Regina watched as they took her inside the hospital, and when Henry tried to follow after them, she gripped her son’s arm tightly to stop him.

“Let go!” Henry yelled. “I want to be with Auntie Bex!”

Regina felt water run down her cheeks and shook her head at Henry. “We’ll go inside but I have to move the car,” Regina told him as more water fell. “Please, come with me.”

Henry frowned as he looked at her and Regina could have sworn she saw the briefest hint of pity in his eyes before he nodded his head and got into the car. Regina took a moment before she got into the car and tried to collect herself.

_This is a good thing._

It’s what she had wanted.

Regina got into the car and pulled it into the parking lot. When they were parked and the car was stopped, Henry moved his hand to grab onto Regina’s. “I knew you still loved her.”

Regina blinked and felt the wetness on her cheeks again. She looked away from Henry and into the rearview mirror and saw now what he had seen. Tears. Regina had been crying. She inhaled deeply and let go of Henry’s hand. “Of course I love her!” She snapped at him. “She’s my little sister!”

Did Regina truly mean that?

Did she still love Rebekah?

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Regina sat by Rebekah’s bedside.

They had managed to stop the bleeding and the baby survived.

 _“Quite the fighter, she’s got.”_ Dr. Whale had told Regina when he explained everything that had happened.

Regina felt ill. Hours ago, Regina had been plotting for a way to get Rebekah to miscarriage and now…now all she felt was guilt and torment that she had tried to snuff out something so innocent.

When Rebekah’s hand began to twitch in Regina’s, the eldest Mills sister yelled for Dr. Whale to come in the room. Rebekah blinked a couple of times as she began to wake up. “What happened?” Rebekah rasped as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

Dr. Whale and Regina had spoken privately after they had managed to save the baby and Rebekah when she told him she had been working up the courage to tell Rebekah about the pregnancy but hadn’t gotten the chance. Dr. Whale informed Regina that he was telling Rebekah as soon as she woke up and Regina couldn’t argue with him on that.

Regina couldn’t go through with harming the unborn child her sister was carrying even if it was risky and could lead to Rebekah remembering. But there was _one_ factor that would surely help Rebekah remember her past life and that was Jefferson. He needed to be gone.

Her mind drifted to a conversation she had with Jefferson the night Graham died.

_“You’re right, Jefferson. I don’t have my sister’s heart…but there are still ways I can easily break it.”_

Dr. Whale moved to stand at the foot of Rebekah’s bed and smiled down at her. “How are you feeling?”

Rebekah swallowed and sat up a bit only to wince. “Confused.” She groaned.

Dr. Whale looked at Regina for a brief moment before looking back to Rebekah. “I got your blood work back,” he told Rebekah causing her attention to fall on him. “I actually was about to call you when your sister called me and told me that she was bringing you in. You’re lucky you weren’t alone,” Dr. Whale added. Rebekah looked over at Regina and smiled a little before looking back to Dr. Whale. “Look, there’s no easy way to say this, Rebekah. You’re pregnant.”

Silence.

Regina looked at Rebekah and tried to muster up fake concern. “Rebekah?” She said her sister’s name. “Did you know?”

But Rebekah remained frozen, mouth open slightly with no words coming out and very wide eyes.

“You’re pregnant,” Dr. Whale said again.

Rebekah closed her mouth and looked away from Dr. Whale and began to move her fingers as if she were counting.

“Your body went through a lot when you were in your car accident, that on top of the distress of losing Graham–”

Rebekah held up her hand and stopped Dr. Whale from continuing.

Regina looked to Dr. Whale who visibly swallowed. “Rebekah.”

“Shhh,” she hissed.

“Rebekah, the baby is safe,” Regina said as she grabbed her sisters’ hand. “They managed to save you both.” Rebekah took in a deep breath and looked to Regina, her eyes wild with fear. “The both of you are fine.”

“I,” Rebekah began to say but closed her mouth.

“I know that you went on a date with Eric from the docks a while ago. Is it his?” Regina asked, pretending she didn’t know _exactly_ who the father was. “Is Eric the father?”

Rebekah took in another deep breath and moved her hand to rest on her stomach. And then she _smiled._ “No,” She whispered. “He’s not the father.”

Regina looked over at Dr. Whale with a glare and he got the message. “I’ll leave you two alone for a moment.”

When the door shut, Regina squeezed Rebekah’s hand lightly to break her from the trance. “Rebekah?” She said her name and Rebekah looked back at Regina. “Who is the father?”

Rebekah lowered her head. “Jefferson.” She said his name in a tremble. Rebekah looked back up at Regina. “I know you told me to stay away from him – and I did for a while. But…I have feelings for him.”

“Stop,” Regina said.

“Regina, I know you don’t like him-”

“There is a reason I told you to stay away from him, Rebekah,” Regina said.

_Here it comes._

Rebekah looked at her in confusion.

Regina inhaled deeply before looking Rebekah in the eyes. “Jefferson and I dated.”

Her face fell and Rebekah dropped her hand from Regina’s.

“It didn’t end well, clearly.” Regina continued on with breaking her sisters’ heart. “I wanted a child and Jefferson couldn’t be bothered with one. He told me that kids were never his plan – that he only wanted me. He was furious when I told him about wanting to adopt. Jefferson went wild with his rage and threatened to kill himself…” Regina looked away from Rebekah. “I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it.”

“You?” Rebekah’s voice broke.

“It was a week after I adopted Henry – that’s when he hung himself. Luckily I had gone to his house to see him and make sure he was okay and was able to get him down in time before…”

Rebekah’s fingers gripped her stomach as her lower lip trembled.

“The reason _why_ no one in town has seen him in so long was because he was at a mental facility for the last decade. The day he got out he came to me and told me he wanted me back and when I told him I had moved on he grew so angry. Jefferson told me that he would make me suffer – that he would break my heart like I broke his.”

Rebekah took in a quick breath and covered her mouth with her hand.

“I wanted to tell you, Rebekah, but I was worried about your safety. That’s why I had Graham tailing you!”

Rebekah dropped her hand from her mouth. “Graham knew?”

Regina nodded her head.

“That…that doesn’t make sense. Graham…he knew about me and Jefferson.”

 _That,_ Regina hadn’t known.

“Graham didn’t know about my past with Jefferson – just that he had been released from the mental institution recently.” Regina spat out more lies. “You know how much Graham loved you and wanted you happy. But if he had known the whole situation, he wouldn’t have let Jefferson near you. God, Rebekah. I am so sorry. I didn’t think he’d stoop so low as to use you to try and make me jealous.”

“I’m going to be sick,” Rebekah said and Regina quickly grabbed the bedpan and moved it in front of Rebekah just in time.

“Rebekah, I’m so sorry,” Regina said as she held back her sister’s hair. “God, I am so sorry.”

The sound of Rebekah puking was replaced by loud sobs and Regina felt as though she would get sick, too.

_It had to be done._

“I’m sorry,” Regina said as she got into the bed with Rebekah, letting her curl into her side as she continued to cry.

Regina looked over to the door and saw Henry standing outside of the room, eyes narrowed at her suspiciously.

She’d get away with this. Jefferson had been a hermit the last twenty-eight years! He was never seen in town. It could be believable that he had been in a mental institution. But the less people to know about this, the better.

“No one has to know, Rebekah,” Regina whispered. “We can say that it was Graham’s. Everyone already assumed that you two--”

Rebekah pulled away from Regina in shock. “No!” she cried.

“Do you really want the town to know that you got pregnant by a man who seduced you solely to get back at me? I have no love for Jefferson, believe me when I say that.  But I worry for his sanity. If anyone found out what he did he might go mad again and now you and this baby are involved.” Regina pushed Rebekah’s hair away from her face. “Unless…you don’t want to go through with this pregnancy.”

Rebekah was quiet for a long time before she spoke to Regina. “I want to keep it. I just…” She sniffled. “I don’t _ever_ want to see him again.” Rebekah sobbed.

“You don’t have to.” Regina pulled Rebekah close to her. “I’m going to make sure that Jefferson gets the help that he deserves.” Her younger sister cried loudly as she held onto Regina tightly. “And you won’t have to see him ever again.”

Regina had won.

But the cost was Rebekah’s heart.

She had intended to use it to create the curse but hadn’t been able to. Now, to make sure the curse wasn’t broken, she had to break her little sisters’ heart.

 _It had to be done._  

  


 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  
  
The storm had cleared and it was quiet in Storybrooke.

Regina knew exactly where Jefferson would be, and when she pulled up to her home, she saw him pacing at her front door. “Good morning, Jefferson.” Regina greeted him as she got out of her car. He stalked over to her with his hands balled into fists.

“Where is she?!” he seethed.

“Jefferson…please. Try and stay calm.” She faked concern when the ambulance from the hospital pulled up to her home as well, hidden behind the tall bushes. The four nurses from the mental facility underneath Storybrooke hospital got out of the ambulance and made their way over to Regina. “I don’t want any trouble.”

“Where is she?!” He screamed now. The second he was in front of her the large male nurses walked around her bushes and over to Regina. Jefferson looked at them and then back to Regina. “What did you do?” Jefferson said slowly.

“We’re only here to get you help, Jefferson,” one of the nurses said.

He glared at Regina. “You bitch,” Jefferson seethed.

“Why don’t you come with us?” another nurse said as the four large men surrounded Jefferson. Regina smirked at her brother-in-law as his eyes grew wide in fear. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

“Regina, please!” Jefferson looked back at Regina, “Rebekah needs me – she’s pregnant! She’s pregnant and she doesn’t know!”

Regina pursed her lips together and shrugged her shoulders. “Seems like even more reason to keep you away from her, Jefferson,” Regina told him. “With how unstable you are, I can’t risk their safety.”

Two of the nurses grabbed Jefferson from behind and pulled him away from Regina. “No! Stop!” Jefferson shouted. “Let go of me! You can’t let her do this! She’s evil! She’s the Evil Queen and we’re all cursed! She’s only doing this to hurt me!” He screamed now, thrashing around as they dragged him to the ambulance. Regina followed after them while smirking. Jefferson wasn’t helping with trying to make them believe he wasn’t mad.

“Don’t worry, Jefferson. I’ll make sure Rebekah is safe,” Regina said as she walked around to the back of the ambulance. Jefferson managed to get out of the nurse’s stronghold and lunged at Regina, knocking her down on the ground. His hands went around Regina’s throat but he never got a chance to squeeze. His body slumped on top of hers and his hands dropped from her neck.

Regina managed to kick him off of her and saw one of the large nurses was holding a syringe. Regina pushed herself up off the ground and cleaned herself off. “Thank you,” she said to the man. The three other nurses grabbed Jefferson off of the ground and carried him to the back of the ambulance. “I want to make sure that someone is watching his room at all times. I want him sedated every day as well.”

“Don’t worry, Mayor Mills,” the male nurse said. “Your family is safe. With how heavily you’re having him medicated – the guy won’t even know his name.”

“Good,” Regina replied. “Go on now.”

She waited until the ambulance pulled away to give into her smirk.

 _Everything was working._ Rebekah would not remember, and Jefferson was gone now! Everything was getting better.

Regina got into her car and decided to treat herself. She drove into town and decided that instead of going to Granny’s, she’d go to the local bread shop. Regina pulled her car in front of the store and turned off her engine, still smirking from her victory. She grabbed her purse and moved to get out of the car only to stop when something caught her eye and parked in front of the store.

Her blood began to boil at what she witnessed.

Out in the open, in broad daylight: Mary-Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan kissing.

Regina looked away from the pair and tried to contain her anger.

She needed to handle this delicately.

She managed to break up one True Love couple’s happily ever after. At least when it came to this one, all Regina would feel was absolute joy from stealing away their chance at happiness. She started her car up again and headed to the hospital. There was no time for treats, Regina had to pick up Rebekah and bring her back home.

And after that…Regina had some work to do.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated! Let me know what you guys think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) for being an amazing beta reader! Thank you for suffering through my typos and misused words and pure shit and helping me make it better!

  


* * *

  

 **STORYBROOKE, Maine**  
**73 HOURS EARLIER**

 

 

 

She woke up with a smile at the feeling of Jefferson moving his hand along her stomach. Rebekah let out a little chuckle when his fingers skimmed across her skin. Rebekah turned her head to hide her flushed cheeks against her pillow. “What are you doing?” she mumbled.

The bed shifted and Rebekah let out a little whine when Jefferson pressed a kiss to the flat of her stomach, and up, up, up, and up until his fingers moved under her chin. She grinned at him as he moved her head to look at him. Jefferson leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, slow, and head-spinning kiss. “Good morning.” He mumbled between kisses and Rebekah giggled at the vibration against her lips.

“Good morning,” she said back once Jefferson had pulled away a bit. Rebekah pushed down on the bed to lift herself up to look out the window and saw that the sun was barely rising. She then looked back to Jefferson and frowned. “Are you leaving?”

He nodded his head, sitting up as well. Jefferson grabbed a hold of her hand and brought her knuckles to his mouth and pressed a kiss to them.   She frowned, wanting him to stay. Rebekah had the day off but didn’t know how to ask Jefferson to spend the day with her. What if he didn’t enjoy being cooped up in her apartment all day? There were days Rebekah just wished she could walk down the streets of Storybrooke hand in hand with Jefferson. She wished they could go the movies or eat at Granny’s. She wished that the world could know just how happy Jefferson made her.

But more than anything, Rebekah _really_ wanted Jefferson to meet Henry.

Henry was such an important part of her life and Rebekah could truly see Jefferson in her life forever – she wanted the people she loved to meet the man she…cared for deeply. Who was she kidding? Rebekah was in love with Jefferson and she wanted the people she loved to meet the man she loved.

“I’ll be back,” Jefferson told Rebekah when she looked to the window again.

She looked back to him and smiled through her sadness. “You promise?”

He nodded his head, looking just as sad as she felt. “Nothing will keep me away from you, Bex,” Jefferson promised.

Rebekah opened her mouth, the words nearly spilling out, but she stopped herself at the last minute from saying those three little words. The three words and eight letters that would change everything.

_I love you._

“You okay?” he asked her.

Rebekah looked away. “Yeah,” she lied. But then she looked back at him, feeling brave enough to say one thing. “You make me really happy, Jefferson.”

Jefferson moved forward and surprised Rebekah by kissing her. She smiled against his lips as she kissed him back, fingers playing with his hair. “Bex, I,” he breathed hard but the sound of the alarm on his phone going off caused him to groan, pressing his forehead against hers as his hand moved to her face, cupping her cheek. He was still breathing hard, the feeling of his warm breath tickling her skin.

She moved her hand to rest on his wrist while he cupped her cheek and moved forward slowly, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before she pulled away from him and grabbed his phone. “Here,” Rebekah said in a whisper as she handed him his phone.

He took it, biting down hard on his lower lip. “Take it easy today, okay?” Jefferson made her promise. Hours earlier, Rebekah had started to get sick, her rib aching as she hung over the toilet while puking. Jefferson had been so kind and took care of her, brushing her hair to her side and rubbing her back while whispering soothing words to her. “You still feeling queasy?”

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders. “Not as bad as last night. But I’ll be fine.”

Jefferson’s brows knit together and Rebekah could see that he was worried. “It’s probably just all the food I ate last night. I went a little crazy at Granny’s. I had two milkshakes.” _Three._ Jefferson smiled at Rebekah as if he knew she was lying.

Jefferson got up from the bed but didn’t make a move to leave. He was already dressed in his clothes from last night with his scarf wrapped around his neck to hide his scar from the world. She frowned, hating how embarrassed he was by it. But mostly because there was a point in his life where he had been so depressed that he had reached that point. Rebekah got on her knees and grabbed at Jefferson’s scarf and pulled him down to meet her in a kiss.

“I’ll see you tonight,” she whispered as she pulled away slowly.

He still looked like he wanted to tell her something – to _say_ something -- but Jefferson only gave her a tight-lipped smile before pressing one last kiss to her lips and left her apartment.

“I love you, Jefferson,” Rebekah whispered to herself when she heard her apartment door close.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**NOW**

 

 

 _“No, of course, take all the time you need, Rebekah,”_ Mr. Gold said over the phone. _“And…congratulations.”_

Rebekah mumbled her thanks and hung up, rolling back on her side as she pulled the covers over herself more. The room she was staying in was large, all white walls, and crème colored furniture, and when the sun started to rise the room was filled with light. It was the room she used to stay in when she’d babysit Henry as a child and needed to take a quick nap while he did. Because Regina sure as shit didn’t stay up with him at night like she did.

And now she was going to have to do that again but with her own child… _alone._

Rebekah felt the tears fill her eyes again as her lower lip trembled. Her throat was raw from crying for three days straight and she felt so bad for Henry having to witness it – but her heart was broken. Jefferson had… _used_ her. Did she really mean nothing to him? Because when he kissed her and when he touched her it felt real. It felt like he cared about her – but that was just…some way to get back at Regina for breaking his heart?

She pulled the comforter all the way over her head and cried silently, letting the tears dampen her pillowcase. Regina had been speaking with Mr. Gold and explained her situation and thankfully Rebekah’s boss hadn’t asked too many questions when it came to the revelation of her pregnancy; he only wished her well.

Mr. Gold told Rebekah that her health was important to him and if they had to miss a few days of working on the house, it would be alright. As long as she was healthy – that’s all that mattered. It was sweet, a bit odd, but sweet.

Regina had set up an OBGYN appointment this morning to make sure the baby was still okay, but Rebekah really didn’t want to get out of bed. The only times she had gotten out of bed in the last three days was to run to the guest bathroom to get sick. But other than that, she had stayed in bed.

Rebekah checked the time on her phone and saw that she had at least another hour before she had to leave to go to the hospital. She gripped onto her phone and urged herself not to go through her pictures. There were only a few she had taken of her and Jefferson, of Jefferson alone, and pictures Jefferson had taken of her when she looked so blissfully happy.

_It was a lie._

It had all been a lie.

A way to get back at Regina.

She was just a damn pawn.

Rebekah sniffled, wiping away her tears. She dropped her phone on the bed and rolled on her other side as more tears came.

 _“Did you two use protection?”_ Dr. Whale had asked her after the initial shock of Jefferson’s betrayal and the pregnancy revelation.  

 _“Not the first time.”_ Rebekah answered truthfully.

 _“Rebekah, honestly.”_ Regina had sighed. _“Were you not thinking?”_

 _“I wasn’t really thinking in that moment, actually!”_ She snapped. _“I haven’t exactly been going around town like **you** have and don’t have an emergency stash of condoms lying around my apartment!” _

Dr. Whale said that it was the hormones causing her to lash out at Regina. But it was more than that. It was ridiculous to blame her older sister for Jefferson using her. Rebekah hadn’t known Jefferson – she hadn’t even known that he and her older sister were in a relationship at one point – so why would she blame Regina for him using her to get back at Regina for breaking his heart? There was no reason. But her anger was directed at Regina.

Maybe it was because Jefferson wasn’t here to get screamed at. Both Regina and Rebekah agreed that Jefferson needed help. Because despite what he did to her, Rebekah did…or _had_ , loved him. And as angry as she was she did not want to live in a world without Jefferson in it. And given his track record, Rebekah didn’t trust him not to do something so drastic again.

Rebekah had pressed soft kisses to his scar the first time he showed it to her, feeling so incredibly gutted that Jefferson had felt so alone and hurt that at one point he had tried to kill himself.

_Because of Regina._

Regina explained in more detail about Jefferson’s stay at the mental institution after he had tried to kill himself the first time, and even though it was against the law, Regina told Rebekah that she would find a way to get Jefferson’s file for her.

For what? Proof? Rebekah didn’t want it. She just wanted the pain to stop.

The sound of her door slowly creaking open caused Rebekah to quickly wipe away her tears. Only one person in the house would be that quiet to check up on her.

“Auntie Bex?” Henry’s little voice whispered. The weight of the bed shifted slightly when Henry got on it. He moved his hand to the top of the comforter and slowly pulled it down so he could see Rebekah’s face. She wiped her tears again and looked to her nephew. “Do you not want your baby?”

She blinked in surprise that Henry would ask that question. Rebekah had explained to him that she was indeed pregnant but not much else. Henry knew that Regina had movers gather most of Rebekah’s belongings and that she was now living with them – but that was it. He didn’t know about the father or why Rebekah was so sad; he only knew about the baby.

“Why would you ask that, Henry?” Rebekah said and sat up slowly.

He shrugged his shoulders. “All you do is cry. I thought maybe you didn’t want the baby. That maybe it was like with Emma and…you were going to give the baby up for adoption.” He looked away, clearly upset by the topic.

Rebekah grabbed his hand. “Henry, no,” she assured him. “I’m not going to give the baby away.”

He looked up at her again. “But you don’t want it?”

She sighed. “I do want it, Henry.” Rebekah spoke truthfully. When she had realized she was pregnant with Jefferson’s child she had been ecstatic – but seconds later Regina dropped the big bombshell on her. But…it didn’t make her want the baby any less. Despite what Jefferson had done to her, Rebekah would never put blame on the baby. It was so innocent, it had no say in any of this. Why would she ever blame it or not want it? Terminating the pregnancy or giving it up for adoption was never an option for her. This was _her_ baby. And she’d do it alone. “I’m not sad about that baby. I’m just sad about other things.”

“The dad?”

She nodded.

“Did he leave you?”

What the hell was she supposed to say? “Yes.”

He frowned. “Emma said that my Dad was a firefighter…and that he had died saving a family. But I’m okay. I don’t need a Dad,” Henry said. “I think the baby will be okay with just you. And me.” He smiled at Rebekah.

It made her eyes fill with tears again. “I love you so much, Henry.”

He moved forward and hugged his aunt. “I love you too, Auntie Bex.”

 _Bex._ That still stung. But she’d never tell Henry not to call her that.

He made a noise and pulled away from her. “What?” Rebekah asked when she saw the look on his face.

“You smell,” Henry told her causing Rebekah to laugh for the first time in three days. “I think you should take a shower.”

“Okay.” She continued to laugh, wiping away tears of laughter this time.  When he got up to leave, Rebekah called out for him. He turned to look back at her. “Emma…you haven’t told her anything, right?”

He shook his head. “Mom told me not to.”

Rebekah quirked her brow. “And you listened?” She teased.

He bit down on his lip and looked down at the floor. “You were sad,” Henry whispered. “I didn’t know if you wanted it.”

She frowned, swallowing hard. “I do,” Rebekah told him again. “In fact, I have a doctor’s appointment soon to check up on the baby. Maybe your mom will let you play hooky for just the morning so you can come?” Rebekah suggested.

“Really?” He asked happily, a big grin spreading across his face.

“You got to ask her first. But you can tell her that I told you that I would like you there. Maybe that’ll sweeten the pot.”

Henry bounced out of the room and Rebekah chuckled when he heard him hollering for Regina. A few minutes later Regina came into the room and looked to Rebekah with an arched brow as she placed a towel on the dresser for Rebekah to take.

“Really?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You want my son to skip school today?”

Why couldn’t Henry come? Rebekah knew her nephew had been having a hard time lately. Especially when it came to Regina. The day after the storm – or, the day Rebekah nearly miscarried -- Regina had Henry’s ‘castle’ torn down after the storm had done too much damage to the old wooden thing.  Henry had told Rebekah through her closed bedroom door asking her to help him, to get out of bed and fight against Regina with him and Emma. But she stayed silent and stayed hidden away.

He had been so sad lately and now he thought that Rebekah didn’t want her child? She knew that if Henry came to the appointment he would be happy. So, yes – she did want Henry to skip school today.

Rebekah got out of bed and walked over to where Regina had set down the towel. “He thinks I don’t want it,” she told her quietly.

Regina let out a noise. “Well, if I’m being honest, I don’t really understand why you want it,” she told Rebekah. “This is the child of a man who used you to get back at me.”

“I am aware!” Rebekah snapped.

Regina let out a long sigh and shook her head. “I told Henry he could come. But he’s going to school right after. So, don’t even try and tell him differently.” She wrinkled her nose and made a face. “And Henry was right – you do need to shower. You smell awful.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and walked past Regina and towards the guest bathroom.

“We’re leaving in a half hour, Rebekah!” Regina called after her. “Please try and hurry.”

 _Yeah, yeah._ She wanted to say. But she remained silent.

She wanted the baby even if Regina thought she was crazy for it.  The baby was the whole reason she was getting out of bed. Rebekah would much rather stay in bed all day wallowing, but she wanted to make sure that the baby was alright.

Her baby trumped her heartbreak.

Maybe the baby was the only reason why she was even holding it together?

_If staying in your room for three days crying is considered ‘holding it together.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

Rebekah was acting strangely. She still refused to tell Jefferson about how she had found a cure for him. He knew she was keeping something from him. But anytime he would bring it up she’d find ways to distract him. And boy, was Rebekah good at distracting him. But when he held her in his arms as she slept with her head on his chest, Jefferson couldn’t help but think of every horrible thing that Rebekah might have done to find a cure.

Had she made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin? Rebekah had only told him that he got sick from drinking from the river but Jefferson had been feeling weak for days before he had ventured out into the woods to gather firewood.

It had been a month since he had gotten sick, a month since he had been miraculously healed. And nothing felt right. He’d catch Rebekah staring at him when she thought he wasn’t looking. He’d feel the sadness that was radiating off of her.

What had she done? What deal did she make?

“Bex?” He said her name softly, gently rubbing her arm to wake her.

“Hmm?” She said sleepily as she snuggled into him.

“Bex, wake up.” He moved and Rebekah groaned as his body pulled away from hers.

In the dark, he could still see the way her face was pinched together in a frown as she sat up as well. “Jefferson, it’s still dark out.” Rebekah complained as he got out of bed.

“What did you do?” he asked her.

“What?” She yawned while stretching.

“Do you think I’m a fool, Rebekah?” Jefferson said loudly, his anger getting the best of him. He wasn’t angry at her. Not really, but he was frustrated knowing that she was keeping something from him. “It wasn’t the river water that made me sick. I had felt off for days before that.”

“Jefferson, please.” Rebekah got out of bed and walked over to where he stood. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to her. “Come back to bed.”

He pulled his hand out of her grip when she tried to lead him to their bed. “Dammit, Rebekah, no!” he said. “What did you do? How did you heal me?”

“I didn’t heal you!” Rebekah shouted. “Okay? You just got better.”

He shook his head. “That’s horseshit.”

She threw her head back in frustration. “Why can’t you just be happy that you’re alive?” Rebekah looked back at him. “Why can’t you just enjoy this time you have with your family?”

“This _time_? What are you talking about?” Rebekah turned away from him and walked out of their bedroom. “Bex!” Jefferson shouted her name as he chased after her. “Wait!”

When he found her, Rebekah was sitting in their living room with a lantern lit and her head in her hands. He sighed, feeling guilty for shouting at her. Jefferson walked over to where she was and got down on his knees. He gently pulled her hands away from her face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I just,” Jefferson pressed a kiss to her open palm, “I was scared that you made a deal with Rumpelstiltskin or, _worse_ , Regina.”

Rebekah didn’t say anything at first , she just looked down at their hands. “I thought you were going to die, Jefferson,” she whispered. “I thought that…I’d never hear you laugh again…that you’d never open your eyes…Jefferson, I…I love you and the thought of you dying nearly killed me. So, yeah. I made a deal.”

He squared his jaw and shook his head in frustration. “With whom?”

She looked at him for a long moment before telling him, “Rumpelstiltskin. He just wanted our hair again.”

Jefferson blinked in surprise. “For what?” He didn’t understand. When Rumpelstiltskin had taken their hair before it had been to see if he was right. If their love was _true love._ And it had been. Why did he need their hair now? The test had been done – he knew that their love was true love, so why did he need their hair?  

She looked away from Jefferson and he squeezed her hand. Rebekah looked back at him and sighed. “To see our future.”

“What?” he said in confusion. “Why?”

“To see if Grace might have magic – or if any of our children in the future might have magic,” she said while looking down at their hands again. “But, they don’t. So…everything is fine.” Rebekah looked back at Jefferson and smiled at him. But he could see the sadness in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again but Rebekah let go of his hand and moved her arms around his shoulders. She moved off the chair she had been sitting in and moved herself onto his lap while hugging him tightly. Her fingers gently scratched down his scalp. “I can’t ever lose you, Jefferson,” Rebekah whispered. Jefferson hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

“You won’t,” he promised. “Not until we’re gray and wrinkly.”

He felt her lips press to his temple before she pulled away from him slightly, still remaining on his lap. “ _If…_ if something like this were to happen again – if it was me, or you…we need to make a plan.”

“A plan?” He shook his head. “What do you mean?”

She looked conflicted, but she ran her fingers through his hair as she looked down at him. “I love you so much, Jefferson. But it was foolish of me to go to Rumpelstiltskin. I was so blind with fear of losing you that I didn’t put Grace’s safety first. And…we can’t let that happen again.”

“Rebekah,” he started to say.

“Just,” Rebekah stopped him, “just let me finish, okay?”

Jefferson sighed but remained quiet.  

“You were right. It wasn’t the river water. It was magic.” She swallowed hard.

“Rumpelstiltskin’s?”

“Jefferson, if anything were to happen to one of us…we both need to swear that no matter what, Grace is our main priority. If someone tries to hurt us, Rumpelstiltskin or, or Regina.” She frowned. “If somehow she found us – Grace is our priority. We get her out and we _never_ leave her alone.” He shook his head but Rebekah nodded her head in response as tears filled her eyes. “We have to,” she told him, moving her hand to caress his face.

“What are you saying, Bex?”

“I’m saying that if you were in the position I was in…you would take Grace and run. You leave me and don’t try and save me. You go. You protect our girl.”

He shook his head again. “No,” Jefferson argued. “I would never leave you. How can you ask me to do that?”

“Okay, well, what if,” Rebekah inhaled deeply. “What if Regina found you one day? And she threatened your life and said the only way you could live is if I come rescue you – what would you tell me in that situation? Would you tell me to leave our daughter? Would you tell me to risk both of our lives and leave her without her parents?”

He pressed his lips together as tears filled his eyes. Because he knew she was right. Jefferson knew that he would tell Rebekah to grab their daughter and run.

“See?” Rebekah’s voice broke. “I know you would.” He nodded, arms moving around her waist and pulling her body to his again. She wrapped her arms around him and hid her face against his shoulder. “Promise me, Jefferson,” she whispered.

He shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Promise me,” she said again, pressing her lips to his neck. He closed his eyes tightly and shifted so that he could move his hand to her face. “I promise,” he swore before pressing a long kiss to her lips. “I promise.”

“I promise,” she whispered back as she pulled away from him slightly.

“I promise,” he whispered again.

Rebekah wiped away his tears and smiled at him. “I love you so much, Jefferson. Never, _ever_ , doubt that,” she said softly. He moved his thumb up to wipe away a tear that was rolling down Rebekah’s cheek. She sniffled and gave into a little laugh. “We’re a mess,” she teased.

He nodded his head in agreement. He then frowned. “Are we not safe?” Jefferson asked her, needing to know the truth.

“Yes.”

He knew it was the truth. _In that moment._ But Jefferson had a feeling that if he had worded it differently, he might not have gotten the same answer. Rebekah didn’t let him get the chance. She slowly moved her head down to his and captured his lips with her own.

 _Damn the woman._ She really did know how to distract him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

“Alright, Ms. Mills.” The gynecologist walked into the room looking down at her chart. From the way she spoke, Rebekah could hear that the doctor had a British accent. She also had long, light brown hair with lighter highlights colored in. Her hair was pulled back into a bun held together by a pencil and when she looked up from Rebekah’s chart, she pushed her glasses up her nose. “My name is Dr. Porter,” she introduced herself.

“Rebekah,” she said back.

Dr. Porter then looked at the crowded room. “Madam Mayor,” she said in surprise, fumbling over her words next. “I knew Rebekah was your sister – I just didn’t expect you to come – or, for you to bring your son. I would have had them put you all in a larger room. Do you want something to drink?”

Rebekah looked from Dr. Porter to Regina, and then back to Dr. Porter. _Seriously?_ “No, I’m fine. Thank you,” Regina said.

“O-okay.” Dr. Porter cleared her throat. “Rebekah,” she turned her attention back to her patient, “I hear you’re pregnant. Congratulations.”

Regina scoffed and Rebekah resisted her urge to scream at her older sister. “Thank you,” Rebekah said to Dr. Porter instead.

Dr. Porter looked back down at the chart and began to speak again. “I see from Dr. Whale’s notes that you are eleven weeks pregnant and…you had quite the scare a couple days ago.” She looked back up to Rebekah. She nodded her head, feeling a little light-headed even thinking about it. Her hand went to her stomach and her fingers dug into the fabric of the shirt she was wearing. “Well,” Dr. Porter said, seeing her distress. “Let’s check up on the baby to see how the little thing is doing. Lay back, please?”

Rebekah did as she was instructed and laid back while taking in a deep breath.

“I’m going to need you to unzip your pants a little bit and lift your shirt.”

“Should we leave?” Regina asked, clearly uncomfortable.

“I want to stay!” Henry argued with his mother.

“It’s up to Rebekah,” Dr. Porter told the two of them.

“It’s fine,” Rebekah said as she unzipped her pants and pulled her shirt up. Dr. Porter gave Rebekah a towel to cover a little bit of her lower half.

“This will help keep the gunk off of your clothing,” the doctor told her. “Alright, Rebekah…are you ready?” Dr. Porter asked.

She closed her eyes and nodded her head. Rebekah flinched slightly at the feeling of warm goop being squeezed onto her lower stomach. Henry, of course, giggled at the noise it made only to be scolded by Regina. But Rebekah smiled as well. And then she felt the wand press against her skin and began to move around her lower stomach.

The room was quiet and Rebekah kept her eyes closed, terrified to look at the screen. The room was then filled with a static-like noise. “It’s still a little early but I want to see if we can hear the heartbeat today,” Dr. Porter told Rebekah, who still had her eyes closed tight.

Rebekah felt her hands start to get sweaty the longer the room was quiet, her stomach feeling queasy, and her head spinning. But then she heard it.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Her eyes opened.

“There it is.” Dr. Porter was smiling as she looked at the screen.

“Is that Rebekah’s heartbeat or the baby’s?” Henry asked.

“It’s both of theirs,” Dr. Porter said.

“But how can you tell which one belongs to who?”

Dr. Porter chuckled. “I’ve been doing this for a while.” She smiled at Henry. “But here, look.” She made a box on the screen and focused solely on the baby’s heartbeat. “This is the baby’s heart. You see that little movement on the screen?”

Rebekah blocked out all the noise except for the sound of her baby’s heart beating. Her eyes were glued to the screen as Dr. Porter took all the measurements. This was real – the baby was safe. It had a heartbeat! Rebekah felt her eyes fill with tears and blinked through them, letting them fall as she looked at the screen.

Dr. Porter saying her name finally caused Rebekah to look away from the screen briefly. “Everything is as it should be,” the female doctor told her. “Baby is growing and has a very steady heartbeat. Given that you nearly miscarried a few days ago…Rebekah, I have to stay – this baby is a miracle.”

_A miracle…_

Regina cleared her throat. “Henry, let’s leave your aunt to clean herself up a bit.”

“Can I have a picture of that baby?” Henry asked Dr. Porter.

“Of course, I’ll make two copies. One for Mom, and one for you.”

 _Mom._ She was a mom.

Henry and Regina left the room and Rebekah looked to Dr. Porter. “Can you make three copies?” Rebekah asked her when the door shut. Dr. Porter nodded her head and gave Rebekah a warm smile and printed out an extra copy.

They went over everything Rebekah would be needing to do now, made another appointment, and Dr. Porter gave Rebekah her cell number in case she had any questions – or if she started to bleed again.

“Do you think that might happen? That I still might miscarry?”

Dr. Porter sighed. “Right now, the baby is very healthy. And that is a very good thing. But I need you to take it easy – try not to be too stressed, don’t be on your feet for too long. If you feel a little bit off, listen to what your body is telling you, okay? I can’t guarantee that you aren’t still at risk but I can help you make that chance a very low odd.”

Rebekah inhaled and nodded her head. “Thank you, Dr. Porter,” she said softly.

Dr. Porter smiled. “You can call me Jane.”

Rebekah walked out of the room with the two copies of her ultrasound and the third copy tucked into the back of her jeans. It would hurt, and it was probably stupid to do so, but Rebekah was going to go see Jefferson. And when she saw him she was going to give him a picture of their child.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d tell her _why_ he had done this to her and if he ever cared for her in the first place.

 

 

* * *

 

 

On the very last floor of the hospital, even below the parking garage, Jefferson sat in a chair facing an empty wall. He felt light, like his body was floating above watching him. They had given him something – they had been giving it to him every hour. But each hour when the drugs began to wear off, they would present him with a choice. Jefferson could either comply and live amongst the rest of the patients in the asylum, or he could be stuck in the chair for the rest of his days. He’d fight them, using what little strength he had to try and escape, screaming that he needed to get to Rebekah. But as soon as he started to fight against him, he’d feel a needle prick his skin and his legs turn to jelly.

The worst part was that Jefferson was aware of everything.

He knew that he needed to get out, that he needed to get to Rebekah – he needed to save her from Regina. But he couldn’t move. Jefferson was frozen. He could hear everything around him, he could hear the conversations going on in the hallway, but he as he tried to open his mouth to scream for help, no sound came out. In fact, Jefferson didn’t even think that his mouth had opened a single time he had tried to scream out.

Jefferson didn’t know how long it had been since Regina had him locked away. The room was windowless and most of the time they kept his light off. He had tried to count how many times he had been given a dose of the drugs they were pumping into his system – they did it every hour on the hour. But lately, the doses had been getting stronger and Jefferson would feel his eyes grow heavy until his head rolled back and darkness surrounded him.

_Rebekah._

He needed Rebekah.

Did she think he abandoned her?

Did she know yet that she was pregnant? The last night he had spent with her Jefferson had noticed the change in her. He noticed that whenever she stood up she’d stumble back a little from dizziness. Jefferson was always quick to be there to catch her, stopping her from falling down on the ground. When Rebekah had been pregnant with Grace, and their child that had not survived, the woman was constantly dizzy. To the point where Jefferson didn’t want to leave her side fearing that she’d fall if she got up too fast.   

He had thought that maybe it was just a coincidence. But with how tired she had been and how she would complain about how sore she was, Jefferson started to wonder if it was more than a coincidence. Their first night together they hadn’t used protection – but it was impossible for any resident of Storybrooke to get pregnant while they were cursed. It had to be something else. And then she started to get sick.

 _“Dr. Whale wanted to run some blood work,”_ Rebekah had told him earlier. And he knew.

She was pregnant. They were going to have a baby. And as sick as Rebekah was getting, he kept a smile on his face the whole time as he held her hair back. Because this was his chance! He might not have to wait for Emma Swan to break the curse – this baby was proof that the curse was starting to fail! Which meant that Rebekah could possibly regain her memories.

He was ecstatic because once Rebekah remembered who she truly was, who _they_ were – oh, she’d fight like hell to help break the curse so that they could get their daughter back. _Rebekah_ would break the curse. It was all coming together.

Or…it _had_ been coming together.

But now Jefferson was stuck in this room listening as one of the male nurses spoke on the phone to someone named Jerry about what the cafeteria was serving for lunch.

 _“Tuna salad again? You’d think this place could afford better food,”_ he grumbled.

If he could, Jefferson would roll his eyes.

_“Hi.”_

Jefferson focused on the voice, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

_“Um, excuse me.”_

_“Uh, uh, hold on a second, Jerry. Yeah? What do you want?”_

_“I need to see one of your patients. His name is Jefferson Williams”_

Rebekah.

She was here.

How the hell did she know _he_ was here?

Did she regain her memories?

Jefferson tried desperately to move but was only able to lift his thumb up briefly.

_“Uh, yeah. What’s your name?”_

_“Rebekah Mills.”_

The male nurse clicked his tongue. _“Sorry, sweetheart. Mr. Williams has you on his list of people he does not want to see. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”_

_“What?”_

_What?! Dammit Regina!_

_“Are you serious?”_ He could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

It was then he knew that Rebekah did not have her memories back but believed that Jefferson simply did not want to see her – why would she ever believe that?!

_“There’s only one Mills on the list he’s allowing to visit him and that’s the Mayor.”_

Silence.

 _Come on, Bex. You gotta know that’s a lie. Demand to see me,_ Jefferson tried to shout.

He tried to move again but wasn’t able to. And no matter how hard he tried to get his words out, he was mute.

 _“Well, he would only want to see her, wouldn’t he?”_ Rebekah said bitterly and sniffled. _“Here,”_ she said next. _“Can you give him this?”_

Silence again.

“Be-” it came out as just air. “-ex”

_“Sure thing, Miss Mills.”_

“N..o.”

The door to his room opened and the large male nurse walked in, the lights hurting his eyes when the man turned them on. “Got somethin’ for you,” he said as he walked in front of Jefferson.

Jefferson glared at the man, still trying to call out for Rebekah. _“Pl..ea…s.”_

The man held up a picture for Jefferson to see.

“You’re sick, you know that?” The nurse shook his head. “Congratulations – you knocked up her up.” _She knew. Rebekah knew! She knew she was pregnant! There was still a chance!_ “You must really hate Regina if you were willing to go through such lengths to get back at her for dumping you. I mean, seducing her little sister? That’s just pathetic.”

Jefferson felt his heart drop to his stomach. “N…o.” His voice came out as a whisper.

“I’m surprised Rebekah even came down to see you after Regina told her everything.”

 _No. no, no, no, no._ “St…op,” Jefferson said. _Stop her. Don’t let her leave. Let me see her! Let me talk to her!_

“I doubt she’s gonna be visiting you anymore though,” the nurse said. He then walked closer to Jefferson. “You want to keep the picture?”

He glared, lips able to form into a snarl.

“You can…you just gotta stop fighting us.”

Jefferson was breathing heavily. He needed to get out of here and the only way he was going to be able to do that is if he let them think he was complying. He managed to move his head up and down slightly and the nurse raised his brow in surprise.

“Alright,” he placed the picture down on Jefferson’s lap. “But if I come in here again and you try to get out, it’s back to being stuck in this chair.”

The nurse left and Jefferson fought so hard to get his movement back.  His finger inched closer to the picture and he felt tears form as he looked down at it.

He needed to get out. He needed to get to Rebekah. _Can’t lose her,_ he thought. _Not again._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“She did what?” Rebekah said as she sat in her bed.

Regina had brought her up some dinner, saying that she wanted Rebekah to take the rest of the day easy. Rebekah had confessed to Regina that she had gone to try and see Jefferson but was told that Jefferson only wanted _one_ Mills woman to see him. Regina had frowned and apologized to Rebekah for everything that Jefferson had done.

Her heart was broken. Jefferson had broken her heart. The only thing that was keeping her going right now was the child growing in her womb. She moved her hand to her stomach, a habit she had formed after her appointment whenever she would think about Jefferson and her heart would start to ache. Moving her hand over her stomach reminded Rebekah that she had something to fight for, that she couldn’t stay holed up in her bed forever.

Regina explained again how Emma had accused her of stealing thousands from the townspeople to build herself a new home, when _really_ Regina had been using the taxpayer’s money to build a new playhouse and park in a safer location than by the docks. A new castle for Henry.

“Honestly, the nerve of that woman!” Regina huffed. She then looked to Rebekah and frowned. “I’m sorry, I know I said I’d try to be civil but she accused me of stealing from the town!”

Rebekah pushed her food around her plate. Emma was her friend but she also knew how much the woman disliked Regina. The two of them were like a lit match and gasoline. Anytime they were feuding, everyone felt the explosion of it.

“Henry really wants to go to the park tomorrow,” Regina said, gaining her younger sister’s attention again. “I was wondering if you might take him?”

Rebekah smiled and agreed. “Of course.”

“And uh,” Regina cleared her throat. “I know I’m putting you in an awkward position but…if you see Emma…will you please keep her away from Henry?”

Rebekah sighed, “Regina.”

“Rebekah…please. I have enough people out to get me, look at what happened with Jefferson.”

The ache started again.

“I just want to keep Henry safe, too.”

It was wrong. Emma shouldn’t be kept away from Henry. Rebekah knew that she would never do anything to hurt him, that she was good. But Regina was doing a lot for her, she took Rebekah into her home, made sure Rebekah got to her doctor’s appointment. She even _went_ with her. And now she was making Rebekah eat the diet Dr. Porter recommended. She truly did seem to care. Rebekah saw a glimpse of the sister she used to know.

“Okay,” Rebekah agreed.

Regina smiled. “Thank you, Rebekah.” She then looked to Rebekah’s untouched plate of food. “Now eat up. You want to keep that baby, you’ve got to feed it.”

Rebekah’s lips twitched in amusement. “I thought you didn’t want me to keep it.”

Regina simply shrugged. “There’s no fighting you when you’ve made up your mind. I’ve learned that over the years,” she confessed. “Besides…Henry is excited to have a cousin. I think you being pregnant is good for him. It means his attention will be focused on _our_ family and not Emma.”

She repressed her need to argue with Regina that Emma was Henry’s family, but Regina was being kind and Rebekah really didn’t want to start a fight.

So, Rebekah kept her mouth shut and only opened it to eat the meal Regina had made her.

The next day, Rebekah took Henry to the park where she ran into Paige.

She smiled when the young girl took a seat next to her on the bench. Rebekah put the bottle of pre-natal gummy vitamins in her purse and looked down at Paige. “Are those gummy bears?” Paige asked with a big grin.

Rebekah chuckled. “No. Well, kinda.”

Paige looked up at Rebekah in confusion.

She sighed. “They’re vitamins. My doctor gave them to me instead of regular vitamins.”

Paige’s eyes widened in fear and her face fell. “Are you sick?”  

Rebekah grabbed Paige’s hand and gave it a squeeze. “No, sweetie, I’m not sick.” But the young girl didn’t look convinced. She wanted to make sure that Paige knew she wasn’t sick because the worried look on her face broke Rebekah’s already broken heart. She inhaled deeply and leaned in close to Paige. “Can you keep a secret?” Paige nodded her head and Rebekah smiled. “Okay…you can’t tell anyone this though, okay?”

“I won’t,” Paige whispered.

It was the first time she was saying it out loud to someone other than Henry, Regina, or her doctors. But for some reason, Rebekah felt at ease sharing this secret with Paige.

“I’m having a baby.”

Her eyes twinkled with excitement. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Rebekah grinned. “But I haven’t told anyone in town yet so this has to stay a secret.” Her face then fell. Rebekah frowned too. “What’s wrong?”

Paige shrugged. “I always wanted a little brother or sister,” she admitted. “But my mom says that she’s too old to have another baby.”

Rebekah frowned at that. “How about this?” She looked to Paige. “This baby,” Rebekah moved her hand over her stomach. “You can be its honorary big sister.”

Paige beamed at Rebekah and she felt her chest tighten as Paige wrapped her arms around her. “Thank you, Bex!” she said happily. And Rebekah didn’t flinch at being called the name. With Henry, it didn’t hurt. But she didn’t think she could take hearing anyone else refer to her by the name that Jefferson called her. Paige, it seemed, was one of the few people who could still call her by that name.

Rebekah hugged Paige back and felt an odd sense of content. It felt familiar. Like she had known Paige her whole life. But her focus was drifting elsewhere when she saw that Henry was standing alone talking on the walkies that were once Graham’s. The ones that Emma had given Henry.

And then she saw the yellow Volkswagen Beetle a bit away behind the bushes. She frowned but didn’t make a move to grab Henry or tell Emma to leave. She instead turned her attention back to Paige who asked a million questions per minute about the baby.

It was nice to talk to someone about the baby.

Someone who didn’t think to ask about who the father was, that is.

Because Rebekah knew that that would be the first question her friends would ask. _Who’s the father?_ Rebekah wasn’t ready to give that answer.

Or, find out a way to avoid answering the question all together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?! Hopefully you all liked this update! Kudos/comments/feedback are always greatly appreciated!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge shout out to my beta reader [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) \-- without her, this story would be a mess.

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

Rebekah _really_ didn’t want to go to the diner -- and not just because she was on semi-good terms with Regina and knew that going to the diner to meet with Emma and Mary-Margaret would surely piss her off – but because it was Valentine’s Day and she had been ignoring Ruby’s texts about if she had plans or not.

Ruby asked if Rebekah was still sneaking around with the mystery man who she had yet to name. She had asked if it was Jefferson, seeing as Rebekah confessed to her that she had been staying with him after Graham died. But she was quick to shut that down and tell Ruby some story about meeting a guy in town afterwards and realized that her infatuation with Jefferson had just been a passing fancy. That was when she had been trying to hide her relationship with Jefferson to keep Regina from ever finding out about them.

She couldn’t help but wish Regina had found out earlier to save Rebekah from the constant ache in her chest whenever she thought about Jefferson and his betrayal.

But despite everything she still found herself missing him. When she’d get into bed at night, Rebekah would find herself waiting to feel the comfort of his arms wrapping around her middle and pulling her closer to him. But then she’d remember where she was and _why_ she was staying with Regina and what Jefferson had done. Rebekah tried to push away her feelings for Jefferson but they were still there.

How pathetic was that?

It also didn’t help that she was extra hormonal lately. Dr. Porter said that she was on her thirteenth week and that her hormones _would_ start to die down – but Rebekah was a blubbering mess. Poor Mr. Gold and the crew he hired for the house suffered the worst of Rebekah’s outbursts. Thankfully, since Mr. Gold was aware of her situation, he never reprimanded her for her actions.

One thing other than her hormones had changed significantly was her stomach. _Or,_ the bump. After her appointment with Dr. Porter, her belly seemed to grow more each day. There was no hiding the bump right now.

Regina had gone and bought Rebekah some clothes when she woke up one morning to realize that she could not button her jeans any longer and that her shirts were far too tight. Regina had told Rebekah she would wait a while before she told anyone about the pregnancy and had run off to the store to buy Rebekah a few loose-fitting shirts along with pants a size up.

Today, to meet Emma and Mary-Margaret at the diner, Rebekah had put on a pair of leggings and a large sweatshirt, glad that she could use the cold weather as an excuse for why she was wearing such a large ‘STORYBROOKE HIGH’ sweatshirt.

Rebekah walked into the diner and saw Mary-Margaret and Emma sitting at a small table.

“Bex!” Emma waved Rebekah over and Mary-Margaret looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friend. They pulled up a chair for Rebekah to sit in and the brunette began to steal French fries off of Mary-Margaret’s plate.

“Seriously?” She laughed.

“I’m hungry.” Rebekah shrugged.

“Sooo,” Emma drew out the word, stealing a French fry as well. “How’s life been going, Rebekah?”

She quirked her brow at the blonde, knowing what she was actually wanting to ask.

“I already told her that Henry is fine.” Mary-Margaret said as Rebekah tried to swipe another fry only to have her hand swatted.

“I just…I need to make sure that Regina isn’t,” Emma stopped and looked at Rebekah and frowned. “-Sorry, I know the two of you are _working on your relationship,_ but I don’t trust her with Henry.” Emma sighed. “I’m just glad that you moved into her house so I know that Henry is actually cared for.”

That made Rebekah frown.

Henry had been…quiet. He only ever spoke up when that topic of the baby came up and she’d watch his eyes grow wide with excitement as he told Rebekah about the things he had read online about pregnancy (thank god for parental control on the internet otherwise Henry might have found some stuff he probably wished he didn’t).

According to Henry, this week, Rebekah’s baby was the size of a plum and that it could open and close its fingers, as well as curl its toes.

Rebekah found herself wishing that she could tell Emma how excited Henry was about the baby. But that would mean she would have to _tell her about the baby._ Keeping her pregnancy secret was annoying. But Regina constantly reminded Rebekah that she was not out of the clear for a miscarriage and that if she told anyone she was pregnant, she’d have to come up with a story about who the father was.

“Henry is doing fine.”

“He _misses_ her,” Mary-Margaret stressed, clearly trying to hint to Rebekah to tell Emma what she wanted to hear.

“Of course, he misses you, Emma! He adores you!” Rebekah assured Emma.

“Yeah, Emma, he misses you, a lot. Trust me, I’m with him like, six hours a day,” Mary-Margaret added.

“Six hours?” Rebekah looked over her shoulder and saw Ashley standing at the counter, handing over her crying baby to Granny. She smiled happily. Rebekah hadn’t seen Ashley since after the accident. “Do you take newborns? ‘Cause I’d love six hours off.”

“Ashley!” Mary-Margaret said, looking over her shoulder as well. “I didn’t even recognize you!”

“Oh. Baby on the outside?” Ashley grabbed a chair and brought it over to their little table. She gave Rebekah a quick side hug and, what Rebekah believed to be some type of carrier for the baby, practically smacked her in the face when Ashley pulled away and took a seat next to her.

“How’s it going?” Emma asked Ashley.

“It uh,” Ashley breathed in heavily. “I mean, the baby’s great. But, uh, we really haven’t had time to do the whole _getting married_ thing. So…that’s been rough,” she admitted. “And Sean’s been working double shifts at the Cannery.”

Ashley felt alone.

_Rebekah was alone._

Rebekah frowned and looked down at her own stomach. When she saw that her hand was resting on the bump she quickly moved it under her leg to keep herself from moving it back.

“Well,” Mary-Margaret said, “he has to work.” Rebekah looked at her friend and saw that her attention seemed to be elsewhere and that’s why she sounded less than interested in what Ashley was saying. Mary-Margaret was looking at the booth right across from where their table was. A booth that David Nolan sat at alone reading Mary-Margaret’s favorite book.

Rebekah looked at Mary-Margaret with a raised brow but her focus was still on David.

“One Valentines Day?” Ashley said, her tone a little bitter. “Yeah. He couldn’t get out of it.”

“I’m sorry, that sucks.” Emma frowned.

“It doesn’t have to,” Ruby said as she walked over to the table. The three women looked to Ruby. “Come out with me!” She suggested with a grin. “Let’s have a girl’s night!” Ruby smirked at Ashley. “We can all go! Mary-Margaret, Emma too if you leave the badge at home.” She then turned to Rebekah and grinned. “Rebekah, as well. Unless…you all have other plans?”

Emma saved Rebekah from having to speak. “I’m not really in the party mood,” the blonde told Ruby but then turned her attention to Mary-Margaret. “But you guys can all go and have fun!”

Mary-Margaret made a face at Emma and gave the table a little pound. Emma smirked and shrugged innocently and Ruby skipped off happily.

Rebekah was just as annoyed. When Ruby made her mind up, there was no changing it; and Emma had thrown Rebekah, Mary-Margaret, and Ashley under the bus (but Rebekah didn’t think that Ashley really minded).

Emma’s phone vibrated and when she picked it up, she frowned in confusion.

“What’s that?” Mary-Margaret asked.

“It’s the station,” Emma said. “Something’s up.” She got up and headed out of the diner.

Rebekah blinked in surprise at the abrupt exit but turned her focus back to Ashley and Mary-Margaret. “I’m _really_ tired, guys. I am not up for _‘girls night’_ with Ruby,” She told them.

“If I’m going, you’re going,” Mary-Margaret declared.

Rebekah groaned and threw her head back.

“How have you been, Rebekah?” Ashley asked.

_Pregnant, moody, heartbroken._

“I’m good,” Rebekah lied. Ashley narrowed her eyes at Rebekah suspiciously causing the brunette to shrink a little in her chair. “Enough about me,” she said, changing the subject. “How’s Alexandra?”

“Good,” Ashley said with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. It made Rebekah worry.

“Is it hard being a mom?” she asked, voice shaking a little. Rebekah was quick to clear her throat and take a sip of Mary-Margaret’s untouched cup of water hoping that her two friends would think her voice shook simply from a dry throat.

“At times…but she’s worth it,” Ashley said with a genuine smile as Granny walked over to the table with Alexandra in her arms. The young mother held out her arms to grab the infant from Granny causing Rebekah to sit up a bit.

It had been so long since she had held a baby – not since Henry.

Rebekah was hesitant to even ask, but she found herself asking anyway. “Do you mind?” She motioned to Alexandra and held her arms open.

“Oh, I don’t mind. Trust me!” Ashley chuckled and moved a bit to gently place the baby girl in Rebekah’s arms.

It felt familiar. Of course, she remembered what it was like holding Henry when he was this small but…there was something else. When she looked down at Alexandra she didn’t see the blue eyes of her parents. Instead, she saw a dark mixture of blue and green with bits of gold flakes that eventually settled into a hazel color. Rebekah heard the cooing of a baby that wasn’t Alexandra and felt her lower lip tremble as tears began to emerge.

“Rebekah?” Mary-Margaret said softly as her hand reached out to gently grab Rebekah’s arm. “Are you okay?”

Perhaps she was dreaming of the eyes of the child she was carrying, but somehow, she knew deep in her gut that she was seeing someone else’s eyes and it left her feeling incredibly distraught. Rebekah felt like there was a piece of her missing in that moment and no matter how hard she tried to fight off the tears, they continued to fall.

“Hey, hey.” Mary-Margaret moved out of her seat a bit to lean in closer to Rebekah. “What’s going on?”

Rebekah shook her head, biting down on her lower lip to try and stop the tears. What was she supposed to say? That she was super hormonal because she was pregnant and for some reason looking in Alexandra’s eyes somehow triggered her emotions and now she felt like there was an even bigger ache in her heart that she couldn’t even begin to describe.

“I’m fine.” Rebekah forced a smile and moved forward a bit to hand Alexandra back to Ashley. “I was just thinking about when Henry was this small,” she lied. Mary-Margaret and Ashley didn’t seem to buy the lie either. She wiped away her tears and composed herself. Rebekah knew that she needed to come up with something better than nostalgia. “I guess almost being twenty-eight, single, and PMSing on Valentine’s Day is a bad combo.” Rebekah shrugged and forced chuckle.

But Mary-Margaret frowned at her words. “You’re not alone,” she assured Rebekah.

“I know,” Rebekah smiled through her tears. “It’s just PMS, I promise.”

“Wow,” Ruby walked over to their table with a milkshake in her hand. “PMSing and alone on Valentine’s day. That sucks.” She leaned forward and handed Rebekah the chocolate shake (that she had never ordered but was grateful for).

“Ruby!” Mary-Margaret hissed, eyes going wide in a warning. “She is not alone.”

“Obviously!” Ruby rolled her eyes and then brought her focus back to Rebekah. “I’m just saying – it’s even more reason for you to come out with us and get sloppy drunk.”

Drunk? How the hell was she going to get out of drinking tonight?

Rebekah simply forced another smile and began to drink her milkshake, hoping that with her mouth occupied Ruby wouldn’t pester her anymore about drinking.

She had thought she had been pretty suave about it. But when Rebekah looked over at Ashley after finishing the entire milkshake in less than five minutes, the young mother had her head tilted while looking at Rebekah, almost as if she were studying her. But Ashley never said anything – not even when Rebekah ordered nearly every item on the lunch menu.

 _Tone it down!_ She mentally hissed at herself.

“Who doesn’t like to eat their feelings when they’re feeling low?” Rebekah tried to joke.

 _Or when you’re thirteen weeks pregnant and your baby daddy had only used you to get back at your older sister who happened to be the ex-girlfriend he was still in love with,_ Rebekah thought bitterly.

Eventually, Mary-Margaret left and Rebekah noticed that not too long after she left, David Nolan packed up his stuff and left the diner as well.

Rebekah had a feeling she had missed a couple things while isolating herself from the town.

  
  
  
  


 

* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  


 

One year.

That’s all Rebekah had left with her husband and daughter.

She still hadn’t told Jefferson; she didn’t intend to. If he found out he would want to run and Grace would lose her Papa and Rebekah would have to watch the love of her life die. She refused to let that happen.

“Bex?” Jefferson called from the kitchen as Rebekah braided their daughter’s hair.

“Living room!” she hollered back.

Jefferson walked in carrying a cup of tea for his wife and gave her a loving smile when he watched her do Grace’s hair. “I don’t know how you manage to get her to sit still.” He chuckled as he set down her cup of tea on the little table next to Rebekah.

“Easy,” Rebekah smirked, tilting her head up when Jefferson leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. She relished in the moment, the feeling of his lips against hers. And when he pulled away Rebekah had to repress the aching feeling in her chest when she was reminded that she only had so many kisses left with her husband before Regina came to take her away. Rebekah licked at her lips and turned her attention back to Grace. “I bribe her.”

Jefferson laughed at her words and Grace giggled as well. “Mama said that if I sit still while she braids my hair, we’d all have a tea party together at lunch,” Grace told her father.

“Oh, did she now?” Jefferson looked to Rebekah and smirked.

Rebekah shrugged. “It worked.”

When she was done with the braid and Grace began to spin around the room to show her parents the way the braid whipped around, Rebekah felt yet another ache in her chest. She inhaled deeply and looked over at Jefferson. “You should do her hair tomorrow.”

He looked over at her with an amused grin. “You know I’m terrible at doing her hair, Bex,” Jefferson reminded her.

Rebekah shrugged and tried to hide her heartbreak with a warm smile. “Even more reason for you to learn.” She then motioned for their daughter to come back over to them. “Gracie-girl, Papa is going to do your hair tomorrow.”

Grace pouted. “He pulls too hard.”

Rebekah chuckled and cupped her daughter’s cheeks in her hand. “I’ll teach him how to do it gently.” Grace continued to frown and Rebekah scrunched her nose at her daughter and smiled. “Lemon cakes with tea this afternoon if you let Papa do your hair in the morning.”

Grace grinned and nodded her head happily before leaning forward and nudged her nose against Rebekah’s over and over until they were both laughing.

When Grace ran out of the living room and upstairs, Rebekah took in a shaky breath as she watched her daughter slowly disappear.

“Bex…”

Rebekah looked over at Jefferson and saw the furrow of his brow and worried look in his eyes. “I can’t believe how fast she’s growing.”

That seemed to ease Jefferson’s worries a little. He moved over to where Rebekah sat and pulled her close to him once he was sitting down on the little couch. “I was terrified the day she was born,” Jefferson confessed, causing Rebekah to tilt her head up to look at him. _Of course, you were,_ she smirked. He chuckled at her expression and nodded his head. “Didn’t hide it so well, did I?”

Rebekah chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing his hand to her mouth to press a soft kiss against the top of his hand. “It’s the effort that counts, my love,” she teased.

He laughed and moved her even closer to him. Jefferson grew very quiet and the two of them sat in silence. “I thought I was going to lose you,” he confessed. “I had never seen that much blood come out of a person without them dying and…I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you that day.”

Rebekah felt bile rise in her throat that she forced herself to swallow. “You would have been fine,” she said in a whisper, pressing another kiss to the back of his hand.

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. “I don’t think I would have been.”

“You’d have to.” Rebekah sat up and looked at him. “You’d have to go on for Grace.”

Jefferson frowned at her words. He moved his hand to push back the hair that had fallen in her face from sitting up so abruptly. “Hey,” Jefferson said in a whisper. “We don’t have to worry about that, okay? You lived and we have a beautiful little girl. Everything worked out just fine,” he assured her.

Rebekah needed to hear him say that he would go on for Grace if he ever lost her. She needed to know it was true and that he meant it. “If we have another baby,” Rebekah said and watched as a smile formed on Jefferson’s lips. “We already lost one. Who’s to say another would survive – or that I would survive the pregnancy or birth?”

Jefferson shook his head and sat up. “We won’t have another child,” he told her. “We don’t need another. I have you and Grace, that’s all I need.”

“But if it were to happen.”

“Bex – we’re not having another child if those are the risks!” Jefferson interrupted her. “I won’t lose you!”

Rebekah bit down on the inside of her cheek to try and fight back her tears. “We have no idea what the future holds for us, Jefferson,” she said softly, hand moving up to caress his cheek. “Perhaps we don’t have any more children, perhaps we have twenty!” Rebekah forced herself to smile. Jefferson’s mouth pressed in a thin line and his brows began to furrow again. She knew he was getting frustrated with her. Rebekah sighed, rubbing her thumb against his cheek. He wouldn’t meet her eyes so Rebekah moved forward and pressed her lips softly against Jefferson’s, hand still pressed against his cheek as she waited for him to return the kiss.

He did, eventually. And when Rebekah pulled away from him she saw the worried look in his eyes again. “Do you want another child?” he asked her.

She swallowed hard. “Someday.” It was the truth. Rebekah did want more kids with Jefferson in the future, but now her fate was sealed and she only had one more year left with the love of her life. “I just,” Rebekah lowered her head and looked down at her hands.

“What?” He grabbed her hands and she smiled at the way hers fit so perfectly into his.

“I do want another child with you, Jefferson,” Rebekah said again as she looked back up at him. “But there are risks and you’re telling me that you didn’t think you could have gone on if you had lost me. Jefferson, we have Grace. We can’t say things like that. And if something _were_ to happen to me…would you abandon our children? Would you leave Grace and any future children if you lost me?”

“Of course not!” Jefferson said fiercely. “I would never abandon Grace or any other child we might have together.”

“Even if you lost me?”

Jefferson sighed and shook his head. “Rebekah, why are we talking about this? You said it yourself; we have no idea what the future hold for us.”

Rebekah frowned, holding onto his hands tightly. “Because I need to hear it,” she spoke honestly. Jefferson looked at her suspiciously and Rebekah was quick to stop him from speaking. “I can’t have another child with you if I have doubts that you wouldn’t run if something happened to me. Grace needs you, Jefferson.”

“I will never abandon, Grace,” Jefferson swore to her. “Even _if_ anything were to happen to you. She is you and she is me and I would never leave her.”

Rebekah smiled softly at Jefferson and let go of his hand. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him closer to meet her in a kiss. He did and Rebekah felt her heart pounding a mile a minute.

Jefferson smiled against her lips and mumbled. “Should we go upstairs and practice making another baby?” he suggested and Rebekah felt his lips form in a smirk.

Rebekah laughed and pushed him away. “I said _someday._ ”  

Jefferson let out a little whine and pulled Rebekah to him. “Come on, Bex, you can’t kiss me like that and expect me to not want to take you upstairs.”

Rebekah grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before squirming out of his hold. “You can have me all to yourself tonight,” she promised him. “But we owe Grace a tea party in a few hours and I know how sleepy you get after sex.” Rebekah patted his chest as she got up off the couch.

Jefferson laughed loudly. “You know me well.” He smirked. “I guess it’s a good thing I married you.”

Rebekah placed her hands on her hips and raised her brow at his words. “You’re lucky that _I_ agreed to marry _you_ ,” she corrected him, smirking as well. Jefferson laughed again and Grace came running down the stairs with a few dolls and stole his attention away.

With a smile on her face and an ache in her chest, Rebekah watched as her husband and daughter played dolls together and captured the moment in her head to re-live after Regina took her.

She’d hold on and cherish these moments because without them, Rebekah didn’t think she would survive being Regina’s prisoner again.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

“You’re going to a bar?!” Regina said in disgust when Rebekah walked into her home office. “No way – that’s out of the question. You’re _pregnant_!”

“Yeah, I’m aware,” Rebekah replied. “But I’m not allowed to tell anyone I’m pregnant, remember?” She raised her brows at Regina and pressed her hands on her hips.

Regina rolled her eyes. “I only want what’s best for you, Rebekah. You know how nosey the town can be. Do you really want everyone to be in your business, asking a _million_ question, questions like who the father is?”

Rebekah threw her head back and groaned. “I don’t want to talk about this, Regina.”

“I spoke with Dr. Whale,” Regina said causing Rebekah to look back at her. She began to panic a little. Was the baby okay? Surely Dr. Porter would have called her if anything was wrong, right? “He understands your situation and…said he is willing to let people believe he is the father of your child.”

Rebekah gaped at Regina. “Please tell me you’re joking?” she said when Regina didn’t falter.

“He’s handsome. You two have chemistry. It wouldn’t be so hard to believe.”

“Regina!” Rebekah groaned. “No!”

“Well, you’re still refusing to say that the child was Graham’s so we’re not left with very many options!” Regina said in irritation.

Rebekah let out a harsh laugh. “You are insane if you think I’m going to tell people in town that Graham is the father!” She raised her voice. “That is so disrespectful to his memory!”

“How so?”

“Well, for starters – the town was aware of your little arrangement, and unlike Jefferson, Graham would never sleep with the both of us!” she spat out bitterly. “And it would also be a slap in the face to Emma!”

Regina scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. “What does it matter?”

“I know that you refuse to admit it, but he had feelings for Emma! And if you cared about him at all, you wouldn’t be asking me to tell people that not only was he stepping out on you, but that while he had blatant feelings for Emma, he was rolling around in my bed. That’s not right and it’s not who he was!”

Regina looked at Rebekah for a long moment before she sighed. “Fine,” she agreed. “But that only leaves you with one option,” Regina reminded her. “Dr. Whale.”

“Or I say that I hooked up with some random guy at a bar and was too drunk to remember who he was,” Rebekah suggested.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Rebekah. “That’s not an option.”

“It’s not your decision,” Rebekah countered. “When the time comes that the town finds out – be it tomorrow or when the baby is born -- _I_ will choose who I say the father is. I am not going to debate you on this anymore,” she said with a glare.

Regina squared her jaw and shook her head. “You are _so_ ridiculously stubborn. Now I know where Henry gets it.”

Rebekah had to huff out a laugh at that. “And where do you think I learned stubbornness from?”

Regina gave her a very obvious fake smile. Rebekah gave her one back just as fake which only caused Regina to sigh. “I won’t press the… _father_ issue anymore _but_ if you do go out, do not let it slip that you’re pregnant and…don’t drink. It stunts the baby’s growth.”

That made Rebekah raise her brows in surprise. She smiled. “Have you been reading my pregnancy books?”

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically. “Everyone knows the risks of drinking while pregnant, Rebekah.”

Rebekah grinned. “Okay,” she said sarcastically before she began to walk backwards towards the door. “I want those books back after you’re done reading them. I’m only on the first two chapters,” Rebekah said as she walked out the door.

Regina didn’t argue with Rebekah and say she hadn’t taken the _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_ books that she had bought for Rebekah, she only remained silent.

And for some reason, Rebekah felt as though that was her sister surrendering defeat and Rebekah had won the battle.

It made her feel good.  

  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

 

Six months.

Rebekah watched with a smile on her face as Grace showed off the braids Jefferson had done while spinning around the room.

“Who knew you’d end up being such a pro.” Rebekah teased her husband. “If only you had learned your skill earlier in life, you wouldn’t have had to become a portal jumper.”

Jefferson smirked and walked over to Rebekah. “But then I wouldn’t have met you,” he said as he moved his arms to wrap around Rebekah’s middle, pulling her closer to him as they moved in a sway. She smiled up at him and moved her arms to loop around his neck.

“How devastating,” she teased.

Jefferson playfully narrowed his eyes at Rebekah and moved forward to kiss her only to have Grace make a noise of disgust. It was her latest thing. To make grossed out noises whenever her parents were being too affectionate. They both laughed when Jefferson kissed her anyway and Grace pretended to gag.

Her husband pulled away and ran to Grace causing the little girl to squeal and run away from her father. Rebekah smiled sadly as she watched the two people she loved most in the world run wild around the house. Just as Jefferson caught up to her, Grace dodged being swooped up by him and ran outside, the sound of their laughter echoing from outside.

Rebekah looked around her home once they were gone. She loved this home. It was the home that Jefferson had gotten her as a gift and had protected with magic so Regina would never find them. It was a home he believed would keep their family safe forever. It was a home where he believed that they could grow old together and would never have to run again.  If only he knew back then that it wouldn’t matter where they ran…the second he jumped through the portal into her prison of a room, Jefferson had been sentenced to die.

They would have to leave their home. _Jefferson and Grace._ They would need to run and never stop. Rebekah quickly wiped away a tear and walked out of the living room into the kitchen and began to gather things to make a treat for Grace and Jefferson.

Focusing on little things took her mind off of the fact that she only had six months left with them, so if making homemade pumpkin pie helped ease the ache in her chest slightly, she’d do it. Rebekah would make pumpkin pie every day for the next six months if it meant not feeling that dull pain in her heart.

The only problem she had was that she didn’t exactly have a pumpkin lying around the house.

“Jefferson!” she called out for her husband. “Grace!” she shouted next.

They both came into the house shortly after Rebekah had yelled their names, huffing from running around and smiling ear to ear. Jefferson ruffled Grace’s hair and walked over to Rebekah, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Will you do me a favor and go find us a pumpkin?” Rebekah smiled sweetly.

“A pumpkin?” he said back with an amused grin.

“Mm-hm.” Rebekah grinned.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips before pulling away. “Let’s go find a pumpkin, Grace,” Jefferson told his daughter.

“Wait!” Rebekah stopped him. Grace and Jefferson both looked at Rebekah with curious eyes. “I was hoping Gracie would help me make the pie crust from scratch.”

Grace hopped up and down in excitement. “Really?” She grinned.

“If Papa doesn’t mind me stealing your help.” Rebekah smiled at her daughter.

Grace looked up at her father and began to tug on his arm. “Papa, _please_ can I make the pie with Mama?”

Jefferson laughed. “Of course.” He kissed Grace on the top of her head and smiled at Rebekah before their daughter ran to her and quickly put on the apron Rebekah had made especially for Grace. “I’ll be back soon,” he promised.

“No getting distracted, Jefferson,” she teased him.

With a laugh, Jefferson left their home and Rebekah and Grace began to work on making the homemade pie crust.

“Who taught you how to make this, Mama?” Grace asked her mother.

Rebekah frowned. She had learned to make pies from the cooks in the castle when she was little. She and Snow White would visit the kitchen staff whenever they knew they were making sweets in hopes that they’d let them get a taste before it was served later that night. “Your Auntie Snow taught me,” Rebekah told Grace. It wasn’t exactly a lie.

“How’d she learn?” Grace asked next.

Whenever Snow White and Prince Charming came to visit, they dressed as regular commoners. Rebekah didn’t want Grace to know that they were part of the royal family because then she’d have to explain to her daughter just _how_ they were related.  Rebekah did not want Grace to ever know that her true aunt was the Evil Queen and that Snow White was their family because Regina had married her father and then had him killed. How was she supposed to explain all that horror to such an innocent little girl? “Her mother,” Rebekah decided to say.

Grace nodded her head, seeming satisfied with Rebekah’s answer, and began to hum as they stirred the flower together with butter and a bit of salt.  

“Do you have one?” Grace asked after a moment.

“Hm?” Rebekah replied as she added water to the mix.

“A mama.”

Rebekah bit down on her lip to try and think of what to say to Grace. “I did,” she decided on. “But she isn’t around anymore.”

Grace made a noise. “Where is she?”

“I don’t know,” Rebekah lied. “The last time I saw her I was only a little bit older than you.” That was the truth.

“What about a papa?” Grace looked up at Rebekah. “Do you have one too?”

She nodded her head, trying to hold back tears. “I do.”

“Do you think someday I can meet your papa?”

Rebekah pressed her hand against Grace’s and smiled down at her daughter. “I would love that,” she said honestly.

“Has my papa ever met your mama and papa?”

“No, he hasn’t,” Rebekah told her daughter, wiping away some flour on her cheek that Rebekah had gotten on her from her hand. She managed to distract her daughter by tasking her with grabbing a few spices she kept in a small closet, telling her which one she needed by the color of their caps.

It had worked. Because when Grace returned she was busy talking about the spices and trying to pronounce the word cinnamon correctly. Jefferson returned and Rebekah had him slice the pumpkin and remove the seeds and together, the little family made homemade pumpkin pie from scratch. Rebekah made sure to teach them each step, making them repeat it back to her verbatim until it was etched in their heads forever.

Because Rebekah wanted them to still be able to have homemade pumpkin pie while she was gone. In six months when Regina came to take her away, Rebekah wanted to know that her husband and daughter would still know how to make their favorite treat without her.

Jefferson had already mastered doing Grace’s hair and Rebekah had even taught him how to make the stew he loved so much. They’d be fine without her.

They had to be.

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

It was Valentine’s Day.

Jefferson had seen it on the calendar near the nursing station when two large male nurses escorted him to the community room. How long had he been in this place? Over a week. God, he was losing track of the days. The only reason he knew it was Valentine’s Day was that the date had been circled with hundreds of hearts and the nurse’s station was decorated for the occasion. If it was Valentine’s Day, that meant that it had to have been at least ten days since Regina had him committed.

The community room was decorated with paper hearts and pink streamers and it made Jefferson roll his eyes. No one in the room looked like they were celebrating; they were too drugged to even notice anything around them.

It was his third time being able to go to the community room after he started to willingly take his meds. But he managed to hide the pills far enough down his mouth that when they checked to see if he swallowed them, it looked as though he did. Jefferson had to play the part though. He had to walk around like the living dead and barely speak. He needed them to think that the treatment was working so that when he planned his escape, they wouldn’t see it coming.

One of the nurses shoved Jefferson forward and over to an empty table. “Sit,” he ordered him, pulling out the chair and then pushing down on Jefferson shoulder to get him to sit.

He didn’t put up a fight even though he wanted nothing more than to do just that.

“Good evening, Jefferson.”

Jefferson tried not to tense at the sound of the voice.

_Regina._

If he made the slightest movement she’d know he was faking taking the drugs. So, he stared blankly ahead of him at the table in the corner of the room next to a girl with raggedy brown hair huddled up in the windowsill. Regina moved out from behind him and stood in front of the woman.

“Leave us,” Regina ordered the nurses. He heard the sound of feet shuffling against the ground and knew exactly when he was alone with Regina when she began to smirk at him. But he didn’t look her in the eyes, her face was a blur while he focused on the wall behind her. “I hear you’re being much more compliant,” Regina said to Jefferson. “I assume that has to do with the little gift my sister left you.”

The picture of their baby.

He had it hidden away in his room.

“It was generous for her to give you the sonogram seeing as she believes you were simply using her to get back at me,” Regina said, watching Jefferson closely. “Boy, after I told her about _our past_ , she was absolutely heartbroken. I don’t think I’ve ever heard her cry so hard… _wait._ ” He could see in his peripheral that she was smirking. “I think I do recall a time she has cried that hard.”

His hands were balled into a fist under the table and his nails dug deep into his palms.

“Those years she spent locked away in the tower just _begging_ for you to come rescue her.”

He dug his nails deeper, penetrating his skin and causing blood to spill.

“ _Oh, please! Jefferson! Please bring me home!”_ Regina mocked Rebekah. _“Save me!”_

He continued to focus on the wall behind Regina as he felt blood wet his fingers.

And then Regina began to give him a wicked smile. “I never told you how I found you two – how I was able to take Rebekah.” He bit down on his tongue hard as Regina laughed. “Do you happen to remember a time where you fell sick?”

_Yes._

“And how was Rebekah able to cure you?”

He felt his mouth go dry.

“I bet she told you that it was Rumpelstiltskin.” Regina chuckled. “But it wasn’t. It was me. All I had to do was reverse a spell I cast a _very_ long time ago,” she explained. “I know that you were aware of what happened to any man who entered Rebekah’s room – that they would die instantly. You had thought you were safe because of Rumpelstiltskin’s magic but it only delayed your death.”

No. _No, no, no, no._ Jefferson dug his nails into his skin deeper, trying not to blow this whole thing.

“Rebekah and I made a deal. I reversed the spell and saved your life and then two years later she would leave with me willingly.”

_Dammit, Rebekah!_

Blood began to dribble down onto his pants from his fist.

Regina looked over her shoulder at where Jefferson was looking.

She laughed. “She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Regina looked back at Jefferson. But he continued to look at the wall, not the young woman. “Rumpelstiltskin sure did like her.”

No matter how badly he wanted to look over at the woman to see her face and figure out just who she was, Jefferson kept his eyes on the wall.

“Perhaps the two of you will become friends,” Regina said as she sat up. “I’m sure the company here has been dull for Ms. French for the last twenty-eight years.”

 _French._ Why did that sound so familiar to him?

“I’ll send Rebekah and the baby your regards.” She stood up. “Did you know that your child is the size of a lime right now, Jefferson?” Regina asked him. “So. Very. Vulnerable.”

 _That_ nearly caused him to jump out of his chair and lunge at Regina.

But he kept his composure.

He needed to get out. Jefferson needed to get out _now._ He couldn’t let Regina anywhere near his and Rebekah’s baby. He needed to grab her and they needed to run. When it was safe and the savior broke the curse, they’d come back for Grace and find a way back to the Enchanted Forest far, _far_ away from Regina.

But for now, he needed to get Rebekah out of Storybrooke. He wouldn’t let Regina ruin their baby’s life the way she had ruined Grace’s by taking away her mother and father.

He wouldn’t _allow_ it.

  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

“Mmm!” Ashley hummed happily as she knocked back another shot with Ruby. Rebekah watched in amusement as she sipped on what she told everybody was a vodka and Sprite. _But really it was only Sprite._ “Woo!” Ashley said with a wince after swallowing.

“Pace yourself, Ashley,” Mary-Margaret said after taking a sip from her martini.

“I am!” Ashley said innocently. “This is the first night out since I’ve had the baby. I am making up for lost time!” She grabbed another shot and threw that one back as well.

Rebekah and Mary-Margaret exchanged looks before Rebekah turned her attention on Ruby who seemed to have her eye on her latest prey.

“Ooh, Ash, check out those guys!” Ruby slung her arm around Ashley’s shoulder.

Ashley chuckled a little. “Honey, I’m still with Sean.”

“You’re not married.” Ruby dropped her arm. “And he’s not here.”

“He’s _working_ ,” Ashley stressed to Ruby.

“He’s _always_ working,” Ruby said back.

“Ruby,” Rebekah said with wide eyes and shook her head.

“What? He is.” She shrugged as she got up and grabbed her drink. She then grabbed Rebekah by the arm and pulled her up as well. “You’re coming with me,” she stated and before Rebekah could protest, Ruby looked back at Ashley. “Have fun moping!”

“Ruby, no!” Rebekah whined as Ruby dragged her through the crowd of people to get to Billy and the tall man who was standing next to him. But it was too late. They stood in front of Billy and his friend who wore a checkered sweater under a blazer. _Douche,_ Rebekah thought. But she weirdly heard it in Jefferson’s voice.

“Billy,” Ruby smirked. “You remember Rebekah, right?”

He chuckled and nodded his head. “Yeah, you ditched my boy Eric and ran off with some mystery dude.”

Rebekah looked at Ruby and glared. “Seriously?”

“I didn’t say anything!” Ruby swore.

Billy laughed. “I didn’t know you ditched him for another guy. I just said that to mess with you. But, I mean, clearly, I was right.”

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him as she smiled. “You’re awful.”

“I didn’t ditch Eric!” Billy raised his hands up.

“Look, I feel bad about bailing on Eric. Don’t make me feel any worse!” Rebekah laughed. “It was a _very_ , very big mistake.”

Leaving with Jefferson that night was a mistake.

 _But_ , if she hadn’t left with Jefferson that night, she might have never gotten pregnant. And that wasn’t something Rebekah wanted.

Ruby looked over at Rebekah with a quirked brow. “Mistake?” she said in surprise. Rebekah knew why she was surprised – because for the last couple of months, Rebekah had been contagiously happy and Ruby had been begging her to tell her _who_ was making her so happy. “So…you really are single.”

“Yup.” Rebekah sipped at her Sprite.

Ruby frowned. “I’m sorry, Rebekah.”

She shrugged in response.

“Hey!” Billy shouted to the bartender. “Four shots of tequila!” he ordered.

“Wait,” Rebekah tried to stop Billy. “I am limiting myself to one drink tonight, Billy.”

“Tough!” Billy said back as the shots were being poured. “If you’re at this bar tonight and you’re single, you’re getting drunk.” He shouted loud enough for the room to erupt into clapping and yelling in agreement.

The shots were poured and Billy was handing Rebekah hers. She frowned at the liquor and then looked back up at Billy.

“Drink up,” he told her.

Rebekah began to panic and was near tears (damn, hormones) when someone grabbed the drink away from her. When she looked at who it was, Ashley was standing next to her and swallowing the tequila.   

“You’re not single!” Ruby complained.

“Yes, I know that.” Ashley handed the shot back to Billy as she looked to Ruby. “But Rebekah promised to be my designated driver tonight, and I will not have you corrupting her.”

They all booed and Ashley pulled Rebekah away from the group of friends. “Oh my God, thank you so much!” Rebekah laughed as they went back to the table. She noticed when they got there that Mary-Margaret was no longer at the table. “Where’s Mary-Margaret?” Rebekah asked.

“Ladies room,” Ashley answered as they sat down. “Now, Rebekah.” She looked at the brunette. “How far along are you?”

Rebekah nearly fell out of the chair from moving so quickly upon hearing what Ashley had asked. “I, I’m not, w-what, why would you even ask?” She began to stammer.

“For starters,” Ashley took away Rebekah’s drink and took a long swig of it. “This is not vodka and Sprite, this is just Sprite,” she said. “Second, when you held my baby you started crying.” She continued on to list. “And third – you ate _so_ much food yesterday, so either you’re training to be a competitive food eater or you are pregnant.” She whispered the last three words.

Rebekah bit down on her lip but didn’t deny it.

“Oh my God! You are!” Ashley said with a grin.

“Shh!” Rebekah stole her drink back from Ashley.

“Does anyone know besides me?”

She groaned and looked around to make sure that nobody was listening. “Aside from doctors; just you, Regina, and Henry,” Rebekah said. “Oh, and Paige.”

Ashley looked at Rebekah in confusion. “Is that your doctor’s name?”

“No, Paige Grace. She goes to school with Henry.”

Ashley started to laugh. “Why?”

Rebekah glared, not liking her tone. “I don’t know!” She huffed. “I just told her – I’m hormonal, okay?!”

Ashley began to chuckle and Rebekah had a feeling that it had more to do with the alcohol than it did with why she had told Paige she was pregnant.

“Who’s the father?” Ashley questioned her next.

Rebekah opened her mouth but quickly closed it. “He’s nobody,” she finally said. “Just some guy I met and had a short fling with.”

And then Ashley began to frown.

“You okay?” Rebekah asked.

She shook her head. “ _Sean_ ,” she simply said.

Rebekah smiled sadly at Ashley and got up from their table. “I’m going to go see if the bar sells any appetizers so we can eat our feelings,” she said causing Ashley to smile a little.

“See if they have any soft pretzels?” she suggested and Rebekah chuckled while nodding her head, telling Ashley that she would ask.

They didn’t.

But they had regular pretzels and peanuts.

And both of those did not sound appetizing to Rebekah and at the moment, her stomach was growling so loud that she was sure people could hear it over the music. She wanted to go out and get some food and she planned on bringing Ashley with her.

But when she got back to the table, Ashley was no longer sitting alone. In fact, she wasn’t sitting at all. Ashley was standing while looking down at Sean as he got on one knee and asked her to marry him. Mary-Margaret and Ruby were at the table as well, watching it all take place.

Ashley was speechless and when Rebekah got close enough to hear, she heard Sean say, “I uh, I only have a twenty-minute break so…anytime now.” He chuckled.

The blonde nodded her head quickly as she laughed. “Yes!” she managed to get out and then held out her hand for Sean to put the ring on.

Rebekah watched as the two embraced with tears in her eyes and an ache in her chest.

Ashley had thought she was all alone in this, but she wasn’t.

_Rebekah was._

She walked away and headed to where she had stored away her coat and purse and got the hell out of that bar. Rebekah would explain to Mary-Margaret and Ruby why she had to leave later but…she just wanted to get out. She felt like she was being suffocated and if she stayed in that bar any longer, Rebekah might scream.

Because when she saw Sean down on one knee holding a ring out to Ashley, she saw herself in Ashley’s shoes, and Jefferson down on his knee. And she felt such happiness that she could hardly breathe.

But then she remembered.  She remembered that Jefferson had never cared about her, that his main goal was to hurt Regina. But the person he hurt most in the end was Rebekah. And now she had to raise their baby on her own.

God, she wanted so badly to hate Jefferson.

But she couldn’t find it in her to.

Her life would be so much easier if she could.

  


 

* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  


 

Two weeks.

And Rebekah contemplated running with her family. But she watched the way Grace’s eyes lit up while in her papa’s arms and the way he shined so brightly as he watched her laugh. Rebekah couldn’t do that to them. If they ran, Jefferson would die and it wouldn’t just be Rebekah losing him. Grace would, too.

Jefferson could survive without Rebekah, she knew that now.

But Rebekah didn’t think he would be able to survive without Grace.

They would be fine.

And they would be safe.

And for the next fourteen days, Rebekah intended to show them as much love as she could possibly give so that when she was gone, they’d know just how important they were to her, and how happy they made her.

But more importantly, just how very much she loved them both and she prayed that they would hold onto that until she found a way, someday, somehow, to get back to them.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for my beta reader [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) \-- Thank you for always picking me up when I'm down and not letting me give up on this story! You're the best!

  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


“Rebekah?”

She blinked and looked over to Mr. Gold as they stood in the home they were remodeling. It was early. _Too early._ It wasn’t even eight in the morning and Rebekah and the crew had been called there for at least an hour ago to start with the remodeling process. All the walls were painted and the only thing left to do was arrange of the furniture Rebekah had picked out for the home. “I’m sorry , ” Rebekah said in embarrassment. She hadn’t been paying attention to what her boss was saying ; it was nearly impossible with her mind buzzing a mile per minute. There was something about this house that felt so... _familiar._ It felt like home. _A_ home. Not her home. There was no way in hell she could ever afford a place like this.

“I was commenting on the curtains.” Mr. Gold pointed over to the windows in the living room. Her eyes followed his hand movement and looked at the large windows.  “What do you envision here?” he asked.

She inhaled deeply as she thought of what color scheme would go with the style of home. But for some odd reason, Rebekah felt as though the home didn’t need curtains. The view was lovely and the sunlight through the windows made the home even brighter. And it was far enough into the woods that she doubted anyone would be able to peep a look inside and invade the home owner’s privacy. Perhaps the curtains should be a very light color, almost see-through (if Mr. Gold continued to insist on having curtains set up in the home). She walked over to the windows only to stop, her hand gripping onto the back of the couch to support herself as she closed her eyes tightly.

_Velvet._

She saw curtains in her mind but they were not in this house. It was in a room...a large room that...wasn’t a room. Large curtains all over the room with -

“Rebekah?”

The sound of Mr. Gold’s cane hitting the ground as he made his was towards the pregnant woman made her snap out of her little trance. Rebekah opened her eyes and took in a deep breath before she let go of the couch. “I’m okay,” she told him. Rebekah heard the concern in his voice - which was rare because not once had Rebekah ever seen Mr. Gold show concern for anyone other than himself. Well, at least not _genuine_ concern. “Just a little dizzy.”

“Perhaps we should get you something to eat,” Mr. Gold suggested as he moved to stand in front of her. “Are you hungry?”

She gave into a half smile. “Always,” Rebekah said with a little huff of a laugh. She had a cereal bar and plain piece of toast as she ran out of Regina’s home this morning, so Rebekah really wouldn’t object to eating a little bit more. Henry had yelled at her when he saw what she was eating, saying that she needed to eat more than that, but Rebekah was already running late and it was the only thing she could eat other than one of the red apples Regina had sitting in a bowl on the kitchen counter.

Mr. Gold nodded his head and called one of the workers in the house to come downstairs. A short, heavy-set man came down the stairs, a little out of breath, before walking over to Rebekah and Mr. Gold.

“What can I do for you Mr. Gold?” he asked.

The short man looked eager to please. He wore a thick, tan work jacket and a red sweater underneath to keep warm on this chilly day. (Rebekah was very thankful for the continued cold weather because she could get away with wearing large sweater to hide her baby bump from the town without question). The short man had a thick brown beard with a red knitted hat placed on the top of his head.  

Mr. Gold told the man to get Rebekah some food and he stammered a bit while looking around the house for any kind of food laying around. “I uh,” he scratched at his beard. “I’m sure one of the men here might have something extra they packed in their lunches for Miss Rebekah to eat.”

“From _town,_ Willy , ” Mr. Gold said in irritation. _That_ was the Mr. Gold Rebekah was familiar with. “Preferably Granny’s diner.” He huffed in annoyance when Willy nodded his head numerous times but never asked Rebekah for her order. So, Mr. Gold looked to her after letting out a dramatic sigh. “Why don’t you go into town with the man. He seems incapable of doing anything right today.”

Rebekah looked over at the short man and watched as his face fell and he cast his eyes down to the ground in shame. “I think you’re doing a wonderful job, Willy,” Rebekah told the man causing him to look up in surprise. She smiled when she saw his cheeks go red and a grin stretched across his face. “And I would love to accompany him into town,” Rebekah added. Willy hurried back upstairs to grab his things and Rebekah turned to face Mr. Gold. “Would it kill you to show a little bit of kindness to the crew?” she asked him.

“Possibly,” he said with a crooked grin causing Rebekah to roll her eyes in amusement and give into another snort. When she looked back to Mr. Gold, his face had gone serious. “You have to learn that when you’re the boss of a group of people you can’t be their friend. Because if they think you’re their friend, it’s easier for them to take advantage of you. That’s a weakness, Miss Mills. And when you’re in charge, you must never show weakness.”

Rebekah huffed out a laugh at his dramatics. “You sound like an old school gangster from the 20’s.” Mr. Gold actually chuckled at her words as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his wallet to get some money out for Rebekah. “Mr. Gold, I can pay for my own food.”

“Yes, I know you can.” Mr. Gold handed her the money anyway. “I’m the one signing your paychecks, but this isn’t for you,” he informed her. “Bring me back a coffee.”

Rebekah raised her brow up at him. The money he handed her was _far_ more than what a single cup of coffee would cost. But if he wanted to be proud, she’d let him. It didn’t mean she wasn’t going to give him a little sass though.  “Am I your secretary now?” Rebekah challenged him. “I thought my days of running out to grab someone coffee were over?”

Mr. Gold didn’t respond, he only laughed.

Rebekah sat in the car with Willy as they drove back into town. “I didn’t even know there was a house out here,” he commented as he sat in the driver side of his pickup truck. “I mean, other than that nutter’s house.”

She visibly flinched at his words and Willy noticed.

“You okay?” he asked. But it wasn’t _concern_ she heard in his tone. It was a little bit of fear, almost as if he was terrified that something bad might happen to her on his watch.

“I’m fine,” Rebekah lied. “Just tired.”

Willy continued on to talk about his apartment on the docks and how it was his favorite thing in the world to wake up to the smell of the sea each morning. He told her about his dream to earn enough money to buy some sort of fishing boat and finally set sail.

“Sounds like quite the adventure,” Rebekah commented.

Her phone dinged and Rebekah moved forward a bit to grab it out of her purse only to wince slightly. Her little bump was very tender to the touch. The slightest brush against her stomach could cause an ache and she’d be sore for a few hours afterwards. Rebekah forced herself not to cradle her belly and instead continued to lean down to grab her purse on the floor of the pickup truck.

“Your ribs still bothering’ you?” Willy asked.

She nodded her head and pulled her phone out of her purse. It was a message from Henry.

_Did you know that your baby is the size of a peach right now?_

Rebekah chuckled a little and held out her hand, picturing herself holding a peach to envision just how little her baby truly was.

She had her fourteen week check up in a few hours and Rebekah was anxiously waiting as the minutes ticked away. It was her first solo appointment. When Rebekah told Regina that she wanted to go to the appointment by herself, her older sister grew irritated, saying that she didn’t want Rebekah to go to her doctor appointments alone. But Rebekah had to remind Regina that she was going to be doing the _parenting_ alone. She had to learn to step out on her own two feet without relying on the help of others.

And after spending a few weeks cooped up in Regina’s guest room, throwing herself a pity party, Rebekah realized that she needed to be independent again. The youngest Mills sister had always loved being independent! Living in her tiny apartment all by herself had felt so freeing. And she wanted that feeling back in her life again. Freedom and independence. That’s what she needed again.

Which was also why Rebekah was looking at places to rent. Nothing too big. She just needed two bedrooms. One for her and one for her baby.

 _Jefferson_ _’_ _s baby,_ Rebekah heard the whisper of a reminder in her head.

Rebekah wanted to go see him again. She wanted to talk to him - she wanted him to explain himself and his actions! But she wasn’t on his list of people he was allowing to visit him. Damn the man. Damn him for doing this to her, and damn him for the fact that Rebekah still stupidly missed him. Damn him for the fact that whenever her belly started to ache, she longed to feel his hands glide over the bump to soothe the pain. Damn him for leaving her still wanting him, for still...loving him.

Rebekah loathed herself for the fact that she couldn’t let him go. That no matter how hard she tried to push him out of her heart, it just wouldn’t let her. It was as if Jefferson was permanently etched into her heart and soul. Rebekah tried to fight it, tried to ignore the way her heart ached when she’d lay in bed at night without feeling his arms wrapped around her middle, or feel the tickle of his warm breath against her neck as he slept peacefully next to her. She _missed_ him. More and more each day and it left her feeling crazy.

How was it possible to miss a man who had hurt you so badly? He had betrayed her, broken her heart, wrecked her soul. And she _still_ missed him. What was it about Jefferson that was so hard to get over? Rebekah didn’t even know if anything they shared was real or just part of his scheme to get back at Regina.

 _It was real,_ she heard a whisper in the back of her head. _It still is._

By the time they pulled into Granny’s, Rebekah felt as though her stomach was growling as loudly as the engine of the truck. She got out of the truck, leaving Willy to fend for himself, and rushed inside the diner, grabbing a couple of pastries to snack on while ordering her food and of course, Mr. Gold's single order of coffee. Granny looked at her oddly while taking down her order, eyes narrowed and brows pinched together as Rebekah listed off each item while simultaneously nibbling at her pastry.

“It’s for the crew,” Rebekah lied, not wanting Granny to get too suspicious as to why she was ordering so much food.  

Mary-Margaret was in the diner sipping her coffee and looking out the door. Rebekah had seen her when she first walked into the diner and gave her a little wave before putting in the order for ‘the crew,’ aka herself, but she hadn’t gone and said hello. But now her interests were piqued at seeing the own look in Mary-Margaret's eyes as she stared out the window.

Rebekah moved to stand next to her friend, leaning over a bit to see where Mary-Margaret was looking.

Emma Swan was speaking to this mysterious stranger that everyone in town was gossiping about. Rebekah prayed that they continued to gossip about him so no one would notice her growing belly. Regina had taken a particular interest in the newest Storybrooke resident. She had even gone as far as to have Emma investigate him.

He was handsome, a nice face with wide eyes that seemed to pop out when he was speaking. But Rebekah doubted that Regina’s interest in the man were merely physical or romantic - she was just nosey. Rebekah ripped off a piece of her pastry and popped it in her mouth. “Have you met him?” she asked Mary-Margaret. The woman shook her head and drank more coffee as Emma walked into the diner, heading in their direction.

“Who was that?” Mary-Margaret asked Emma as the blonde sat down. It appeared that Mary-Margaret hadn’t been privy to the latest gossip circling Storybrooke. Rebekah had a feeling that her dear friend was harboring quite the secret as well and that said secret took up most of her time. Rebekah would never bring it up to her friend though because Mary-Margaret might ask questions about Rebekah in return that she just _was not_ ready to answer.

“I don’t know yet,” Emma answered. She looked to Rebekah and smiled.  “Hey Bex.”

She didn’t flinch. Hearing people refer to her as ‘Bex’ didn’t cause the ache in her heart as much as it did in the beginning. Rebekah smiled and took a seat on the chair between Emma and Mary-Margaret and continued to nibble at her pastry.

“ _Yet_ ,” Mary-Margaret emphasized. “So...you’re going to find out?” she questioned.

Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s nothing.”

That made Rebekah snort. “‘Nothing’ with you means something,” Mary-Margaret voiced what Rebekah was thinking. “Because if it were nothing we wouldn’t be talking about it.” _Spot on._

“I’m sorry,” Emma leaned forward. “I thought you called me here to talk about you.”

_Well, there goes the end of that conversation._

Mary-Margaret looked sick to her stomach after Emma spoke and Rebekah could see how nervous she was. “Yeah, but talking about you is easier right now.”

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked to her friend. “What’s going on?” Rebekah asked.

Mary-Margaret began to look around the diner, her eyes briefly landing on Rebekah before finally looking down at her plate, muttering the words, “It’s nothing.”

It seemed like whatever was going on with Mary-Margaret, she did not want Rebekah knowing about which was odd. And to Rebekah, it felt a bit hurtful. _Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other?_

 _O_ _h,_ Rebekah thought as she felt a little flutter in her stomach, her stomach begging for food. She was keeping a pretty big secret from Mary-Margaret herself.

It didn’t matter. Rebekah already had a feeling that this _secret_ Mary-Margaret was keeping had everything to do with David Nolan and the little morning ritual they had of sitting just _one_ table away from the other while smiling at the other while they ate their meals at Granny’s diner for the last week or two.

“I, uh,” Rebekah stammered as she got up from her seat and gathered her pastries with a napkin she swiped from their table. “I’ll go.”

“No!” Mary-Margaret said, her face showing nothing but guilt. “No, stay!”

“It’s fine.” Rebekah smiled down at her friend. “I’m sure my order is going to be ready any minute now.”

Mary-Margaret grabbed Rebekah’s wrist and yanked her back down to sit. “Look,” she whispered, looking around the room. “Emma, do you remember when you told me to stay away from David and I agreed?”  

_Yup, it was the David thing._

Rebekah hadn’t broached the subject out of respect for Mary-Margaret and not wanting to accuse her of doing something that might offend her friend even though she was obviously doing it.

“Yes,” Emma whispered back.

Mary-Margaret made a guilty face. “I didn’t.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Mary-Margaret's head shot up in shock. “You do? How?!” she asked.

“Because I’m the _sheriff_ ,” Emma said, her voice no longer a whisper but still quiet enough that nobody around them would hear. “And you are a lovesick school teacher. Covering your tracks is not exactly your strong suit.”

“Well, I’ve been,” Mary-Margaret’s voice raised in volume only to have Rebekah and Emma give her a look causing their friend to lower her voice again. “ _Discreet_ _,”_ she said more quietly.

“Two teacups in the sink,” Emma said. “New perfume, late nights, plunging necklines.” Rebekah had to snort at that while eating more of her snack. “It was not hard to connect the dots.”

Mary-Margaret looked down at her chest. “Plunging?”

Rebekah chuckled and nodded her head. “You’ve always been a top button girl, Mary-Margaret,” she said causing Emma to nod her head in agreement.

Mary-Margaret sighed with a frown before looking at Rebekah. “Wait - did you know, too?”

Rebekah shrugged. “I had a hunch.”

“Why didn’t either of you say anything?”

“We all have our secrets,” Rebekah muttered under her breath. Emma looked at Rebekah while she ate her pastries (correction; stuffing her face with her pastries) for a long minute before looking back to Mary-Margaret.

She sighed slightly. “I’m not your mother,” Emma said with a smile.

“No,” Mary-Margaret said and then smiled. “According to Henry, I’m yours.”

“I just figured,” Emma looked to Rebekah for a moment before directing her words at Mary-Margaret, “that you would let me know when it was time.” The blonde woman's eyes drifted back to Rebekah’s briefly before looking back to Mary-Margaret.  “And I’m assuming it’s time.”

Mary-Margaret swallowed some of her coffee before breaking the big news. “He’s telling Kathryn.”

“Wow,” Rebekah said in shock.

“Everything?” Emma asked.

Mary-Margaret nodded. “Everything.”

“Rebekah!” Granny shouted.

Rebekah looked to the counter to see the three bags of food she had ordered. “I gotta get going. I’ll call you later,” she directed to Mary-Margaret. “Later, Emma.” She avoided the blonde’s eyes. Rebekah had a feeling that Emma was getting closer to learning _her_ secret and she just wasn't ready for more people to know.

“Sure got a lot of food,” Emma commented. Rebekah felt her stomach drop, ready to come up with another lie as she tried to shove her remaining pastries in her purse. “Is Gold having you run errands for the crew now?” She asked as Granny handed Rebekah Mr. Gold's cup of coffee.

“Yeah!” Rebekah said quickly. It was the same lie she told Granny. “It’s like I’m working for Regina again.” She forced a chuckle and headed to the counter.

“Here, I’ll help you.” Emma got up and walked over to the counter as well.

“No, it’s okay -- I’ve got it.” Rebekah moved to grab the bags but struggled to do so with her purse in one hand and Mr. Gold’s coffee in the other. Emma gave Rebekah a look and she knew that the blonde woman was not going to take no for an answer. “Okay.” She drew out the word as she gave up on grabbing the bags.

“I’ll be back in a second, Emma told Mary-Margaret.

Rebekah swallowed hard as they walked over to Willy’s pickup truck. The short man was nowhere in sight and Rebekah wished she had asked the man to come into the diner with her so that he could help carry out the bags (but then her lie of getting food for the whole work crew would be busted). “Thanks,” Rebekah told Emma as she helped put the bags in the truck. The blonde turned back to face Rebekah once she was done and crossed her arms over her chest while she stood in the way of the passenger side door, keeping Rebekah from escaping inside the safety of the pickup truck where she could lock the doors to avoid an interrogation from Emma.

The woman really was good at her job-- _t_ _oo good_ _\--_ because from the way Emma was looking at her, Rebekah knew that the blonde had used her investigator skills and was well aware of the fact that Rebekah was pregnant. She huffed in frustration and shook her head. “Henry told you, didn’t he?”

Emma chuckled in amusement. “Henry told me what?” she asked innocently.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “C’mon, Emma!” She huffed again.

Emma smiled. “Henry didn’t have to tell me. You’re forgetting that I was once in your situation.” Her eyes drifted down to Rebekah hidden belly. “Completely _different_ situation, but...I know the signs. The mood swings, the increased appetite.” She chuckled as she motioned to the bags of food. “But mostly the baggy clothes to hide your bump.” She grabbed Rebekah’s sweater and pulled it a little. “Does your sister know?”

Rebekah sighed and nodded her head. “Yeah.”

“And since you thought Henry told me, I’m safe in assuming that he knows too?”

She nodded her head again. “Ashley does too.” Rebekah folded her arms over her chest. “You guys have friggin’ mom super powers.” Emma raised her brows at Rebekah’s statement.  She explained. “Y’know, the whole being able to detect when someone is knocked up without them telling you.”

Emma laughed at her words and shook her head. “I didn’t know that was a super power.” Rebekah smiled at Emma’s reaction. But once Emma's laughter died down, Rebekah saw that Emma was shifting on her feet, rocking back and forth on the heels of her boots.

 _Great._ She knew what was coming next.

“Do you mind me asking,” Emma started to say.

Rebekah cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask. “Just some guy I met a while back. He’s not in the picture anymore.” She tried to shrug it off.

Emma frowned, somehow sensing that Rebekah was heartbroken over the father of her baby. But she didn’t push the subject and for that, Rebekah was grateful. “Sucks,” she commented. “I know that one of the reasons why I gave Henry up for adoption was because I was afraid to do it alone.”

Rebekah frowned now. “I’m not alone,” she said quietly.

“Bex,” Emma said softly. “You haven’t told your _best_ friend you’re pregnant.” She whispered the word. “Until the people who love you the most in the world _know,_ I’m sorry, but you’re alone. I mean, you have Henry , but he’s just a kid. And _Regina,_ don’t even get me started,” Emma said with a groan. Rebekah looked down at her belly, moving her hand to rest on top of the bump as Emma's words sank in. The blonde surprised Rebekah by placing her hand on top of hers. “But you won’t be,” she assured her friend. “Because when people find out, you know that they’ll rally around you. I didn’t have that. I had no one. But this town is your family. They’ll never let you go through this alone.”

It made Rebekah think...the whole town _would_ rally around her, she didn’t doubt that. But there was only _one_ person she wanted by her side during this time.

_Jefferson._

Her mind was made up.

She was going to go see him again.  

  


* * *

 

 

Rebekah had called her sister after returning to the work site and asked if she still wanted to go to the doctor appointment with her (a way to sweeten her sister up before asking her request). But Regina was already in a foul mood over a spat she had with Kathryn, so it shocked Rebekah when her older sister didn’t overreact at her request. She had at least expected Regina to sigh dramatically or roll her eyes when Rebekah asked to go see Jefferson, but she hadn’t.

“Are you sure you want to go through that, Rebekah?” she had replied calmly as they drove to Rebekah’s doctor appointment. “ _He,_ ” she whispered the word so that Henry wouldn’t hear, “hurt you very badly.” She reminded her younger sister.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder to where Henry sat in the back of the car listening to music on an old cassette deck player, blissfully unaware of what his adoptive mother and aunt were discussing. Rebekah looked back to Regina and nodded her head. “I...I just want to know why,” she said with a sigh. “But apparently I’m not on the list of people Jefferson is allowing to visit him so I thought...maybe we can go together?”

After she asked the question, Rebekah began to rub at her temple when she felt a splitting headache begin to form in the very back of her head and her eyes began to go a little hazy for a moment, making it hard for her to concentrate on anything except for the sound of bells ringing in her ears. No, not bells ringing. It sounded more like shrieking. In that moment, it felt as if her body was screaming at her that going to visit Jefferson was a _very_ bad idea.

But she needed answers. Rebekah needed to know if at any point in their ‘relationship’ had Jefferson truly cared about her. Or was it all just a big show to get back at Regina for breaking his heart?

It _felt_ real. What they had felt so incredibly real. She had seen it in the way his blue eyes captured hers, almost as if he was peering into her soul. She felt it in the way he touched her, felt it in the way his mouth moved so perfectly with her own. Everything about him was so familiar and comfortable, even simply falling asleep in Jefferson’s arms felt like... _home._

Ever since Rebekah could remember -- she felt lost. But when she was with Jefferson, she didn’t feel so lost anymore. She felt a belonging that she couldn’t understand.

They hadn’t been together long. That’s what Regina kept telling her. _You two weren’t even together that long, Rebekah,_ she would say over and over again, urging her younger sister to move forward with her life.

 _Yeah, well we were together long enough to make a baby,_ Rebekah thought bitterly whenever her older sister brought up the subject again.

Because it didn’t matter how long they had been together, Rebekah had ended up falling in love with Jefferson and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t let go of that.

 _Not without proper closure_ , that’s what she kept telling herself. But part of her wondered if it was even possible to let go of her love for Jefferson. Even if he ever gave her an explanation for his actions, would it make her heart stop aching for his touch? Would she be able to move on from him and find love elsewhere? _No,_ a little voice whispered.

Perhaps she was doomed to love him for the rest of her life.

 _Not doomed,_ the voice inside her head said. _Blessed._

 _Blessed? Getting pregnant by a man who was trying to get back at your older sister is a blessing? No. It’s not,_ Rebekah thought bitterly.

She felt something in her stomach flutter, almost as if her body was arguing with her.

_You’ll love him forever. You promised._

“Rebekah?” Regina said her sister’s name before she could really comprehend what the little voice in the back of her head had said.  

“Hm?” Rebekah looked over to Regina, dropping her hand from her temple and letting it relax on her leg. “What?” The headache was starting to go away but she could still feel a dull thud against the back of her head.

“I asked if you were okay…” Regina looked at her with worried eyes.

“Just a little headache,” she told her older sister. Rebekah then turned a bit in her seat and focused on Regina. “What do you think?” she asked, bringing their previous conversation back up. “Will you go with me to see him?”

_Thud, thud, thud._

Regina sighed and for a long moment, the car was completely silent. “Okay,” Regina agreed. “I will go with you. But I am not leaving you alone with him - not even for a second. I don’t care how medicated they have him - I do not trust him not to hurt you.”

Rebekah blinked at her words. “Jefferson would never hurt me.”

Regina gave her a skeptical look. “Really?”

He had hurt her emotionally - but never physically. “He’s never laid a hand on me and I don’t believe he ever would; especially while I’m pregnant with his child.” Her tone was sharp.

“ _Your_ child,” Regina corrected Rebekah. “Do not hold onto hope that someday you and Jefferson will be a happy little family . H e _used_ you. The man is sick in the head and I want him nowhere near my future niece or nephew.”

Rebekah's hand moved up to her neck, her finger drawing a line across it exactly where the rope burns were that Jefferson had on his neck. _He’s not sick in the head,_ the little voice said.

“Rebekah,” Regina moved her hand to grab ahold of Rebekah’s, breaking her away from her thoughts. “Everything that man says is a calculated lie. He only cares about himself and his ridiculous need for revenge after I broke his heart.”   

“I,” Rebekah began to say but stopped. She moved her hand to caress her bump. “I just need to look him in the eyes one more time so I can move on.”

Regina smiled at that. “Well, you won’t be alone.”

 _Alone._ It reminded her of what Emma had said to her earlier.

She didn’t want to be alone.

Which was why she wanted to see Jefferson.

  


* * *

 

 

  
When the large male nurse escorted him into the community area, Jefferson had been confused. He watched the clock on the wall religiously to learn every person's shift changes and their routines. And he knew that it was not time for his visit to the community area. That wasn’t for another two hours. Why was he being taken there? He had been studying this place since he was finally allowed out of his room, planning his escape. It was the same schedule every single day, but today was different. He knew everyone's schedule, not just his or the staff. He also knew each patient's daily routines. He knew when they were given their medication and when they had their appointments with Dr. Hopper. He knew it all.

But his focus lately had been on the staff. The nurse at the front always had three cups of tea. One in the morning, one with lunch, and one before her shift ended. She’d leave her desk to go make her tea and come back fifteen minutes later with a large mug in her hand and a spoon she used to stir the liquid; the sound of the silverware clanking against the cup always echoed into Jefferson’s room.

The largest male nurse, who was currently escorting him to the community area, took smoke breaks every hour and fifteen minutes down in the basement where Jefferson knew there was a small abandoned room that led to the tunnels underneath Storybrooke. Jefferson would watch everyday as the large man would lean against the front desk where the older nurse worked and the two would flirt for a while before she’d hand him over the security badge that was locked away in the first drawer of her desk. The woman always gave the male nurse a wink whenever she would hand it to him and the nurse would call her pet names before he left each time. _Sweetheart,_ _D_ _ollface,_ _S_ _ugar,_ _B_ _eautiful,_ _G_ _orgeous_ _._ It was obnoxious. But Jefferson now knew where the security badge was. The only problem was that it was always locked and the key to open it was kept in the older nurse’s uniform. For the last week, Jefferson had been going over plans on how he could lift the key off of her without the woman noticing.

Jefferson had noticed that the large male nurse often took two smoke breaks during the hour if the patients were being difficult. If Jefferson could cause some sort of big distraction, the guard would get stressed out and would need a cigarette break. Jefferson just needed to time it around when the older woman went to grab her afternoon cup of tea. _But you still need the key to get into the drawer,_ he mentally cursed at himself.

He could convince one of the other patients to swipe it from her and when chaos broke out in the community area and all the nurses were distracted, Jefferson could sneak to the front desk with the key and get the security badge. _Yes,_ that would work better.

No one knew the town as well as Jefferson. He could sneak around without getting detected for weeks before Regina would eventually give up her search for him. Jefferson had all the town’s blueprints and knew the tunnels very well. If he was desperate, he could even hide out in said tunnels for a while before grabbing Rebekah and getting the hell out of Storybrooke.

 _We’ll come back for Grace after the curse is broken,_ Jefferson swore to himself. He knew that their daughter would be safe with her cursed parents while her actual parents were away and even though the thought of leaving Grace behind killed him, he needed to get Rebekah and their unborn child far away from Regina before the evil woman did something that couldn’t be taken back.

If Regina did _anything_ to harm his and Rebekah’s unborn child he would --- his mind stopped working when he was finally inside the community area and saw that it was completely empty. _No,_ not empty. Someone was standing by the window near the area where the nurses dispensed the patients medication. And not just _someone_ _._ Rebekah.

He took in a shaky breath when he saw her, his heart hammering in his chest. She was here! This was real! Rebekah was standing just a few feet away from him. He felt like his heart might burst out of his chest in that moment and he began to pick up his speed only to come to a halt when Regina stepped out from around the corner.

_Dammit. Goddammit!_

The last time he had seen her, Jefferson had pretended to be medicated to the point of barely any consciousness. But... _Rebekah,_ she was here and she needed to know the truth! Rebekah needed to know that Regina was a liar and that the evil woman had him locked away in this hell-hole so that Rebekah wouldn’t learn the truth. He needed to be alone with his wife!

Regina looked over at him with a smirk upon seeing him come to a full stop, her now knowing that he was alert and well at the moment and that he probably had been for quite some time now. “Go ahead and stay in the room, Nurse Shawn,” Regina told the male nurse.

At the sound of her sister’s voice, Rebekah turned around to look at Jefferson. He heard her breathing hitch as her eyes locked with his. Tears were already forming in her green eyes and Jefferson felt like he was going to be sick. Because _he_ had caused the hurt . W ell, Regina made Rebekah believe that he caused the heartbreak she was feeling in that moment. But Rebekah was still hurting over _him._ And it killed him.

“Bex,” he whispered his wife's name, ignoring Regina when she walked over to Rebekah and grabbed her by the arm, a show of faux-protection of her little sister.

Rebekah closed her mouth and pressed her lips into a tight line as she continued to look at Jefferson. She made a move to step forward but Regina pulled her back. Rebekah looked back at Regina and gave her a stern look and after a moment, Regina let go of her sister’s arm.

Rebekah walked over to Jefferson slowly until she was standing right in front of him. She blinked and Jefferson watched as a tear rolled down her cheek. “So _this,_ ” she sniffled as she motioned between the two of them, “it was all just revenge?”  Her voice rasped.

“No!” Jefferson said. “God, no!” He tried to continue on but Rebekah cut him off.

“You charmed me.” She glared. “You sparked my interest, you weasled your way into my heart, _screwed_ me and got me pregnant. Made me fall in love with you!” Rebekah’s voice rose and Jefferson felt his heart ache in his chest at the way more tears fell from her eyes, her tone so broken and defeated. “And it was all to get back at Regina for breaking your heart?!”

“Bex, no!” Jefferson said, but before he could tell her the truth, Rebekah did something he hadn’t expected and he had to move his hand to his now aching cheek, red with the mark of Rebekah’s handprint after she slapped him.

“How could you do that?” she whispered, lower lip trembling. “I fell in love with you and _none_ of it was real.”

“It’s real!” He stepped forward but the male nurse grabbed him roughly by the arm to keep him from reaching Rebekah. “Bex, God, you have to listen to me. I have never been in a relationship with Regina, she’s a liar! She’s just saying anything to keep us away from each other because she couldn’t risk the curse getting broken!”

Rebekah blinked again and took a step back. “Curse?” she whispered.

“Yes!” Jefferson told her. “The curse Regina put on everyone in Storybrooke - the one Henry goes on about. It’s _real_ and so are we! We’re married!” She looked at him as more tears filled her eyes, but they no longer showed heartbreak. Just sadness and pity. “Dammit, Bex, I know this makes me sound crazy but I’m _not_ . Grace! Do you remember Grace? I know you do deep down inside.” Jefferson could see Regina making her way over to where they stood.  “I am her father and _you_...”

“Rebekah, I warned you.” Regina said as she moved to wrap her arm around Rebekah’s shoulder. “He’s not right in the head right now. It’s clear to me that he hasn’t been taking his medicine.”

“Rebekah, don’t listen to her!” Jefferson moved forward to grab his wife away from Regina only to be pulled back roughly by the male nurse.

“I want to go,” Rebekah whispered.

Something inside Jefferson snapped and he began to fight against the male. “Rebekah - please! Remember!” He yelled as more nurses and security began to run into the room to try and subdue him. “I love you, Bex! Remember!” He watched her step forward, hand reaching out for him only to have Regina pull her back. Jefferson felt a sharp prick on his neck and suddenly his body felt heavy. “Bex,” he mumbled out before his legs went out from under him and his body dropped against the floor.

The last thing he remembered seeing was Rebekah sobbing, moving herself into Regina's arms for comfort, and that evil bitch smirking down at Jefferson. _I won,_ Regina mouthed right before everything went dark.

  


* * *

 

 

Out of everyone in town to tell Rebekah what had happened, it was Mr. Gold that broke the news about Kathryn Nolan slapping Mary-Margaret across the face at school, letting everyone know that the woman was having an affair with her husband. Rebekah had been shocked - not about the affair, she was well aware of that - but about Kathryn publicly shaming Mary-Margaret. Yes, she did an awful thing. But Mary-Margaret was in love with David and love made people do _incredibly_ stupid things. Rebekah knew that better than anyone.

Her visit with Jefferson left her devastated, crushed, broken. This man whom she loved, a man who was the father of her child, _was_ sick. Mentally. Jefferson believed what Henry did - that they were all cursed somehow. He had it in his head that they were married. Who knows, maybe it was all just an act to gain her sympathy for his actions. But...his eyes. They were so desperate and Rebekah couldn’t stop her own body from moving forward to try and touch him. If it weren’t for Regina pulling her back, Rebekah probably would have latched onto Jefferson and not let go. It was ridiculous. Perhaps it was just her hormones.

Or maybe she was crazy, too.

The only words in her head as she watched Jefferson fall to the ground after being tranquilized was _get him out, get him out, get him out, get him out!_ Rebekah wanted him out of that awful place desperately. Rationally, she knew it was the safest place for him to be but...there was still a part of her that screamed for her to get him the hell out of there. To break him out of the mental institution and hide him away somewhere to keep him safe.

He was the father of her child - of course she felt the need to protect him. That was normal...right?

 _Father._ Rebekah remembered Jefferson saying the words. _I am her father,_ he said after asking her if she remembered ‘Grace , ’ but who was Grace? And then another memory flashed in her head of the night of the debate when Emma became Sheriff. He had asked her to come to his house that night but she declined, saying that she had promised to take Henry and Paige to the movies. Rebekah remembered the way his eyes flashed with guilt and sadness when she said the name Paige. _Paige Grace_ _? D_ _o you know the Grace family?_

His hands had dropped from her waist and his entire facial expression changed. _Yeah,_ he had told her. She saw in his eyes that he was starting to pull away from her, but she hadn’t understood why. Did it have to do with Paige Grace?

 _I am her father,_ that’s what Jefferson had said about this ‘Grace’...did he mean Paige Grace? Rebekah knew that Paige’s parents were much older than her but sometimes people had children late in their life it didn’t mean that...it didn’t mean that Jefferson was actually Paige’s family and that the Grace family adopted her.

“I need to ask you a favor,” Rebekah cut Mr. Gold off as they stood in his antique shop, looking over the different area rugs he had. The man turned a bit to look at Rebekah in surprise. She had only been half-listening to him gossiping about Mary-Margaret and David Nolan. The last thing she remembered was that someone had written ‘TRAMP’ on Mary-Margaret's car, but that was it.

“Depends on the favor,” Mr. Gold said with a chuckle.

She didn’t have time to banter with him. “You know everyone in this town's business better than anyone else - even my sister.” His brows furrowed at her statement but Rebekah continued on. “I want to know everything about the Grace family.” Mr. Gold blinked in surprise a couple of times.

“Anything in particular?”

Rebekah nodded. “Paige. I want to know if she was adopted. Someone said something today that…” She looked down at her hands and shook her head. “It might sound mad but I have to know the truth. I want to know if Paige Grace was adopted.

Mr. Gold turned a bit, his cane hitting against the floor as he walked over to the register. “And if she was adopted?”

Rebekah followed after him. “I want to know who the father is.”

“Not the mother?” Mr. Gold said once he was facing her again.

She shook her head. “I just need to know who her father is so I’ll know if what I was told was true or not.”

Mr. Gold nodded his head slowly and then a smile formed on his lips. “I’ll look into it.”

“Thank you. I owe you one.” Rebekah told him. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to head out so that I can check up on Mary-Margaret.”

“Of course,” he smiled. “But don’t forget to eat something,” Mr. Gold reminded her. “You can’t be skipping meals - you want that baby of yours growing nice and  strong.”

Rebekah chuckled. “Why are you only nice to me, Mr. Gold?” She asked him.

He laughed at her words. “I don’t know.” Mr. Gold replied. “Perhaps I see something in you. A bit of...greatness.” He decided on the word.

She laughed at that. “Greatness?” Rebekah said back to him. “I don’t see any greatness in me...perhaps weakness.” She joked with a little chuckle.

Mr. Gold shook his head, a serious expression on his face now. “You’re much more powerful than you give yourself credit for, Rebekah.”

She smiled softly at him. It was kind of him to say that but it was hard to believe. “Thank you.”

“Goodnight, Rebekah.”

“Goodnight, Mr. Gold.”

  
  


* * *

  

  


“I _just_ got her out of bed,” Emma said in a little whisper as she let Rebekah into the apartment. Mary-Margaret was nowhere to be seen, but when Rebekah walked farther into the apartment, she saw that her friend was sitting at the kitchen counter nursing a glass of wine. “I’m glad you were smart and brought food,” she commented as she grabbed the bags from Granny’s diner. They walked into the kitchen. “Rebekah came by, Mary-Margaret,” Emma said but Mary-Margaret didn’t look over at them. “And she brought food.”

Rebekah frowned when Mary-Margaret still refused to look over at them. “I also bought a chocolate shake for you but I ended up drinking it on the way over,” she decided to say. It was now or never - and why not just rip off the band-aid. “They weren’t lying when they said pregnancy increases your appetite.”

 _That_ caused Mary-Margaret's head to snap in Rebekah’s direction. “What did you say?”

Rebekah took in a deep breath. Emma looked between the two and cleared her throat. “I’m going to um, go...someplace else,” the blonde woman said before leaving the kitchen. Rebekah expected Emma to go up to the loft - but instead, she walked out the front door and into the hallway.

“You’re pregnant?” Mary-Margaret got up and walked over to Rebekah.

She nodded her head slowly. “Yeah.” Rebekah lifted her sweater to show her growing belly.

“Oh my god,” Mary-Margaret gasped. “How far along are you?”

“Fourteen weeks,” Rebekah told her as she pulled her sweater down.

Mary-Margaret's eyes widened. “Jefferson’s?”

Rebekah had _thought_ she threw Mary-Margaret off the Jefferson Trail but apparently she had known the person Rebekah had been sneaking around with was truly Jefferson.

“He’s not in the picture anymore,” Rebekah told her. “Apparently he only started something up with me to get back at Regina.”

“What?” Mary-Margaret squeaked out in shock.

“They were together in the past. When she told him she wanted to have a kid, he refused. But Regina wanted a baby, so she adopted Henry. Broke his heart,” Rebekah said, trying not to sound too bitter. “So, he wanted to get back at her and used me to do it.”

Mary-Margaret shook her head in anger. “What an awful man!”

Rebekah bit down on her lower lip to stop herself from defending Jefferson. “I should have known from the start. He always brought up _another woman_ he had loved. And when he started pushing me away...I should have just let him, I guess.”

 _No, you did the right thing,_ a voice told her.

“I guess we have pretty crappy taste in guys,” Mary-Margaret said with a frown. “I’m sorry you’re going through this, Bex.”

Rebekah blinked, taken back by Mary-Margaret using the name. It was the first time she ever used it. So far it had only been Henry, Jefferson, Paige, and Emma. It left her with an odd feeling. Odd...but familiar.

“I’m sorry, too.” Rebekah moved her hand to rest on Mary-Margaret's shoulder. “The whole Kathryn thing...that must have been awful.”

Mary-Margaret told Rebekah everything that had happened and when Emma finally came back inside, they ate the food that Rebekah had brought over. But when Emma began to clean up, Rebekah pulled Mary-Margaret aside and asked to keep the paternity of her unborn child a secret. She didn’t tell her friend that Jefferson was in a mental hospital or the crazy thing he had said to her, only that she didn’t want anyone to know that _he_ was the father.

Mary-Margaret understood and swore to Rebekah that she’d never tell a soul.

It wasn’t as hard as Rebekah thought it would be to tell Mary-Margaret (and she had even told her who the father was!). Perhaps telling the rest of her friends would be just as easy.

The number of people who knew about this pregnancy was growing rapidly. Why not just let everyone know?  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


Rumpelstiltskin.

He had been her last hope.

There had to be _some_ way the Dark One could free Jefferson from the spell Regina had cast all those years ago. It had been Rumpelstiltskin who had used magic to make it so that Jefferson was able to get into Rebekah’s prison. Surely he could use his magic to reverse the spell and save Jefferson’s life. He was the most powerful man in all the realms. How could there not be a way to save Jefferson? Regina’s magic was powerful; Rebekah was well aware of that. But Rumpelstiltskin was stronger. There had to be a way he could stop this from happening!

Jefferson worked for the Dark One for years. That had to mean something, had to be _worth_ something. If Rumpelstiltskin trusted Jefferson enough to do his bidding, surely he wouldn’t want the man to die. But the days went by and Rebekah couldn’t find it in herself to leave Jefferson or Grace for even a minute.

No matter how desperate she was to stay with her husband and their daughter for the rest of her life, she knew that Regina always got her way in the end. She knew that even if Rumpelstiltskin found a way to save Jefferson, who was to say that the evil woman wouldn’t go after Grace next?

No. They would be fine. They would be safe and they would be able to go on with their lives even if she wasn’t there to see it. Jefferson would raise Grace wonderfully and as the years went by, her sweet little Grace would grow into a kind young woman.

Rebekah hoped her daughter would someday find a partner as good to her as Rebekah had found in Jefferson. Rebekah wanted her daughter to meet someone who made her heart beat rapidly in her chest and caused her stomach to flutter with just one look. Rebekah wanted Grace to find _True Love._ To find someone someday who respected her, treated her right, made her smile, but most importantly someone who loved her unconditionally.

She just wanted her daughter to have a happy life filled with love and laughter and adventure.

Rebekah knew that Jefferson was stronger than her. He would go on without her and be able to survive it. But she couldn’t say the same about herself. Rebekah couldn’t imagine living in a world without Jefferson in it. She needed him to remain safe. She needed him _alive._ If he died, it would be because of her and that would destroy Rebekah’s heart. It would turn black as stone and Rebekah would become the image of her mother and sister. She needed Jefferson to survive because if he died, Grace wouldn’t just be losing a father. She’d lose a mother as well.

 _“Bex!”_ Jefferson shouted from downstairs. _“Breakfast!”_

Rebekah smiled sadly, trying to capture each moment in her mind. She’d hold onto each moment to get her through being Regina’s prisoner -- to relive and cherish when she felt like she was losing all hope.

_“Mama! Papa made a surprise!”_

Rebekah let out a shaky breath and forced herself out of bed. “Coming!” She shouted, trying to keep her voice from wavering. Rebekah dressed herself quickly, pulling her hair out of her face and into a small bun and then searched her room for her old sketching pad. When she found it, her eyes filled with tears as she went through all the old pictures she had drawn. Sketches of Jefferson rocking Grace to sleep, of Grace taking her first steps, of Jefferson teaching their daughter to make Rebekah’s favorite cup of tea. Pictures of her life with Jefferson before Grace was born. The sharp line of his jaw, the dimple in his chin, the hat atop his head.

When Regina came, they would need to flee. They would need to use the hat to hide in a different realm until enough time passed to return to the Enchanted Forest and go on with their lives. They would leave their home and all their belongings and stay with Victor where Regina couldn’t reach them, and Rebekah prayed they would be able to move on with their lives and let her go. _Jefferson_ had to let her go.

She knew he wouldn’t but Rebekah needed him to because if he didn’t let go of her, he’d risk his life by foolishly trying to save her again. Rebekah closed her eyes as a tear fell onto the sketch pad, landing on a picture she had drawn of Jefferson asleep in their bed at Victor’s mansion.

“Bex?”

She sniffled and quickly wiped away her tears before looking over to where Jefferson was standing in the doorway. Rebekah smiled at him and held up the sketchpad. “It feels like a lifetime ago,” she admitted.

Jefferson smiled with a nod. He walked over and stood next to Rebekah, looking down at the sketch. “I always knew I was good looking - but I am _dashing_ in this sketch,” he teased causing Rebekah to let out a raspy laugh. “You really do have quite the talent.”

Rebekah smiled, setting the book down on her vanity and faced Jefferson. “Maybe I just have a great muse.” Her arms looped around his neck, fingers gently scratching at the back of his neck. “You are quite dashing.”

Jefferson smirked while raising his brows. “It’s about damn time you admit it.”

She laughed and pushed up on her toes to meet him in a kiss. Jefferson’s arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to his body while her fingers continued to run down his scalp. “Jefferson,” she whispered against his lips. He silenced her, mouth moving forward to capture hers while moving towards the bed. “Grace is downstairs.” She chuckled as the back of her legs hit their feathered mattress.

“She’s having a tea party with her dolls.” He mumbled while loosening her updo, fingers running through the long, brown hair once it was free. “She’ll be busy for at least an hour bossing them around.” He chuckled, making Rebekah laugh as well. It was their last chance. She wouldn’t deny him one last chance to be with her, even if he didn’t know that it was the last time they’d ever be together like this again. “I’ll be quick.” His mouth moved down her jaw, pressing sloppy kisses all the way to her neck.

“No,” Rebekah shook her head, hands moving to pull Jefferson’s face back to hers. “Take your time,” she said once he was looking into her eyes.

Jefferson grinned at her words. “As you wish.” He said before picking her up and placing her down on the bed.

Thankfully, he had been right; Grace hadn’t come upstairs for at least an hour, complaining that the muffins Jefferson had made were now cold and that the tea tasted bitter. They had both laughed at the pout on their daughter’s face as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff, telling Jefferson that he’d need to make more muffins and tea now.

“She’s so much like you,” Jefferson said softly after promising their daughter he’d come downstairs and make a fresh cup of tea, but saying that they’d still eat the muffins. It was a compromise, but he won in the end. Grace was waiting patiently downstairs for her parents to join her - _well,_ probably not _patiently_. Rebekah could just imagine that cute little pout on Grace’s lips while she waited for them.

Rebekah smiled as she snuggled her head in the crook of her husband’s neck, pressing a light kiss just below his jaw. “She’ll be a lot of work for us,” she said with a chuckle, only to frown when her words hit her. There would be no _us_ \-- it would just be Jefferson raising Grace. Rebekah swallowed hard, trying her best not to cry.

“Tell me about it,” Jefferson laughed, not sensing his wife's mood change thanks to the fact that she kept her face hidden against his neck. “When I first met you, you were a complete brat.” His words made her laugh, her sadness getting pushed down as she sat up to playfully swat at his chest.

“I was not a brat!” She disagreed while laughing. “You were just an arrogant man-child!” Rebekah pinched at his side causing him to laugh while grabbing at her hand. “You still are at times!”

Jefferson grabbed her hand and moved their bodies so that he was looking down at her. His fingers going through her hair. “You still fell in love with me, though,” he reminded her.

She smiled sadly at him and nodded her head. “And you fell in love with me,” Rebekah said back, the sadness coming back as she tried desperately to fight against the tears that were building up and the sob that was trapped in her throat.

He frowned down at her, nudging his nose softly against hers, now sensing her sadness. “Regretting it?” Jefferson said and Rebekah could hear the sadness and fear in his voice. 

Rebekah moved her hand to press against his cheek while shaking her head. “Never,” she whispered. “Not a _single_ day.” She stressed each word. His eyes grew worried and Rebekah shook her head with a smile. “I love you so much Jefferson and I could stay in this bed forever with you but…” She thought about telling him the truth -- about how Regina was coming at sundown to take her but she stopped herself. “Our daughter, as you said earlier, is a lot like me and when I’m hungry...”

He laughed, “You’re a grump. I know.” Jefferson smiled before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. But when he pulled back, Rebekah moved her hands to pull him back down for a longer kiss, arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him tightly.

 _“Mama! Papa!”_ Grace yelled from downstairs.

Jefferson groaned and Rebekah giggled when he dropped his head in the crook of her neck. “We owe her a tea party, my love.” She played with his hair. It was starting to get longer and Jefferson had even complained about needing to get it taken care of two nights earlier. But Rebekah had smiled at him fondly and told him she liked that his hair was getting longer. He had laughed at her and told her he’d keep it this way for one more week for her benefit but that she was cutting it once the week was over. Rebekah had pouted but he kissed her sweetly and she agreed to cutting his hair.

But she wouldn’t be here in a week.

“Let’s go,” Rebekah told Jefferson, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll make the tea.”

She felt the vibration of his chuckle against her neck, the feeling of his warm breath lingering on her skin as he pulled away from her.

“She likes your tea better anyway.” He grinned down at her, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before pushing himself off the bed and getting dressed.   

Rebekah dressed and pulled her hair back into a bun. “Help me?” She asked, holding out her necklace for Jefferson to put back on her. He smiled and moved to stand behind Rebekah, gently clasping the necklace together. Rebekah pressed her hand to the stone and closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes when Jefferson started to speak. “Ready?” Jefferson asked, moving to stand in front of her, holding out his hand for her to take. Rebekah smiled and took his hand, following him downstairs.  

 _Sundown,_ Rebekah felt dread. That’s all the time she had with them. Now until sundown.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Jefferson watched as his wife and daughter played together outside, Rebekah chasing their little girl as she giggled each time Rebekah got closer.

Grace had grown so much in the past year; she was no longer their little baby. She was the spitting image of her mother, the only thing she got from Jefferson was the same shade of hair he once had when he was a young boy growing up. Her big beautiful eyes were a greenish brown shade and whenever Grace wanted something and her eyes grew bigger with her pout, he was putty in her hands. _So much like her mother._

Rebekah could ask him for the world and he’d find a way to give it to her. He loved her so much, more and more each day. Jefferson didn’t think it was possible to love a person that much. But he now loved _two_ people that much. Rebekah and Grace, his whole world. They were his everything and watching them run around in their big, open field just outside their home made his heart soar. And he hoped that someday it would be more than just Rebekah and Grace running around the yard.

Another child, or five. He chuckled at that thought. If Rebekah was still sure she wanted more kids, he’d happily give them to her. But Rebekah told Jefferson that she wanted Grace to be a little bit older and more independent before they had another child.

 _“Before Regina became...who she is now,”_ Rebekah told him one night, _“I never felt more safe than when I was with my big sister. The age difference wasn’t too drastic but Regina was the one to take care of me, she’d stay up late with me when I’d have nightmares, she’d wake up early to do my hair, she even volunteered to teach me how to read and write so that Cora wouldn’t be able to punish me if I did something wrong.”_ Rebekah had told him this before, but when she told him again, she had sounded so sad. _“Grace would be the most amazing big sister. And I don’t see her ever turning out to be like Regina later in life.”_ She tried to joke but Jefferson could sense her sadness.

So, he agreed. They’d wait. And Rebekah was right. Grace would never grow up to be anything like Regina.

Regina may have been good once, but having a mother like Cora truly damaged her. And after Daniel -- and Jefferson's part in lying to Regina about being able to resurrect him -- her heart grew dark and there was no saving her. It didn’t matter how much love she was shown by Rebekah, or even their own father. Regina was beyond repair. Rebekah lost her sister long ago, the person she once was, now gone.

Jefferson watched his wife as she grabbed Grace by the waist, spinning her around in circles causing the little girl to squeal with happiness.

“Papa! Save me!” Grace giggled as her mother continued to spin her.

Jefferson laughed and went out into the field. “And go against your mama?” He smiled down at Grace. “That would be as foolish as trying to slay a dragon!”

Rebekah laughed at his words and set Grace down and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pressed a kiss to his lips. “Don’t you forget it.” She smirked after pulling back a bit. He chuckled, his hands placed on her hips. Rebekah let out her own squeal when he squeezed her hips, catching her off guard and was able to pick her up and spin her around, just as she had been doing to Grace. Their daughter laughed loudly as Rebekah giggled, trying to squirm out of Jefferson’s arms.

“I surrender, I surrender!” Rebekah shouted while laughing.

Jefferson set her down on the ground and watched as he and his wife exchanged a look before both of them surged forward and began to tickle him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto the grass. Rebekah and Grace followed after him and moved their hands to continued to tickle them, but he raised his hands in the air to stop them.

“Alright, alright!” He laughed. “Now I surrender!”

Rebekah smiled down at him, “Who is the true champion?” She asked him, nudging her head in Grace’s direction causing Jefferson to laugh. Of course he knew to say that their daughter was the winner of their games. But he loved that Rebekah always would signal to their daughter when she’d ask the question.

It showed just how much she truly loved their little girl and wanted her happiness more than anything.

“Grace,” he answered. “She managed to beat us both.”

“I won!” Grace got up on her feet and ran around her parents in a circle. “I am the champion!”

Jefferson grabbed Rebekah’s hand and pulled her down to join him in the grass. She smiled as she snuggled up against him, her hand resting on his chest, right above his heart. “You know she’s gonna end up becoming a poor sport once she’s older,” Jefferson commented as they watched their daughter’s theatrics out of making a show that she had won.

“Oh, absolutely!” Rebekah laughed. Jefferson felt a chill in the air and Rebekah shivered, snuggling closer to him. “It’s starting to get colder,” she said with a sigh. “The days are getting shorter.” He nodded his head. The days of sunny blue skies were officially over, the warm weather disappearing as well. “Gotta make sure to get Grace a proper coat. She’s outgrown her one from last year.”

“We can send word to the Blue Fairy.” Jefferson pressed a kiss to her hair. “I’m sure Granny won’t mind making one for Grace again.”

“You’ll need one, too,” Rebekah added, her fingers playing with his tunic. “The both of you will need a scarf.”

He chuckled. “We still have time, Sweetheart,” Jefferson assured her.

“I know,” she said softly. “I just want everything to be prepared before…” She trailed off.

“Bex, the snow won’t start falling for at least another month. We have time.”

“Look horses!” Grace said.

Jefferson felt Rebekah's body stiffen against his. He moved them so they were both sitting up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw what Grace had been talking about.

“Bex,” Jefferson breathed out, “Get Grace inside and grab the hat.”

“Jefferson, I...”

The sound of laughter echoed all around them as Jefferson let go of Rebekah, getting up off the ground to grab a hold of Grace as Regina and her dark knights continued to move closer to her. He picked Grace up in his arms and turned to face Rebekah only to see that she was being held by one of the dark knights, a dagger to her throat.

“Do not let her go,” Rebekah said through gritted teeth, knowing that Jefferson would set Grace down to try and free her.

“Rebekah, darling.” Jefferson looked over his shoulder and watched as Regina got down from her horse and walked over to Rebekah. He moved forward but Rebekah shook her head furiously at him, not wanting him to put Grace’s life at risk. “It’s been _so_ long.” Regina smirked. “How lovely it is to see you!” She chuckled while looking around the area. Jefferson held tightly onto Grace while keeping his eyes on Regina. “And _Jefferson_ _._ ” The evil queen looked directly at him. “My old friend.”

He glared. “Friends is a strong word.” Jefferson seethed. Regina rolled her eyes and walked forward to stand in front of Rebekah. “I swear to God, if you hurt her--”

She laughed at his threats. “You’ll...what?” She turned around. “Looks to me like you’re in no position to be making threats right now.” Regina made a point to look at Grace, who was holding onto Jefferson tightly, her arms wrapped around his neck as she tried to hide her face.

“Jefferson, don’t,” Rebekah said, crying out a little in pain. He looked to his wife and saw blood trickling down her neck, her movements causing the blade to slice her skin.

There was nothing he could do, there was nothing to save them. They were trapped.  He didn’t understand how this happened. The magic should have kept Regina from _ever_ finding them. What had happened? How was she able to cross the border? When he saw one of Regina’s knights gripping onto Grace’s arm he nearly lunged at him. But Rebekah stopped him at the very last second, telling him not to make things any more worse than they already were.

He inhaled sharply and tried to remain strong for his wife and daughter. “What do you want?”

Regina let out a laugh. “ _Really_?” She shot back. “What do you think I came here for? I want what you stole from me all those years ago, Jefferson!” Regina glared at Rebekah.

“No.” He shook his head. “Leave,” Jefferson ordered her.

Regina grinned, eyebrows raising in amusement. “Do you really think you have _any_ say in this?” She chuckled darkly. “Oh, Jefferson. Poor simple Jefferson.” She walked over to where he stood. “You were much more fun before you tied yourself down.” She smirked, now standing in front of him, head tilting as she looked at Grace. “What a beauty.” Regina smirked, moving her hand to touch the young girl’s face. But before Regina could, Rebekah stopped her.  

“Enough!” Rebekah said loudly. Regina cocked her brow at Rebekah, continuing to smirk but dropped her hand away from Grace. “Just,” Rebekah said in a shaky breath. “Allow me to say goodbye.”

“No!” Jefferson shouted, not wanting his wife to give up. “No. Bex, don’t!”

Regina motioned to the knight holding onto Rebekah and gave him a nod. He let go and Rebekah walked over to where Jefferson and Grace stood.

“I love you both so much.” She whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Jefferson shook his head, using one arm to grab at Rebekah only to have Regina raise her hand, sending Jefferson down onto his knees. “Regina, stop it!” His wife shouted at his sister as Grace sobbed, reaching out for her mother.

“Mama, please!” Grace cried. “I’m scared.”

Rebekah got down on her knees and looked to Regina, “Please just let me hug my daughter one more time.”

Regina rolled her eyes dramatically but the barrier keeping Jefferson and Grace from touching Rebekah disappeared. Jefferson let go of Grace and let her wrap her arms around Rebekah’s neck. “You’ll be okay.” Rebekah whispered to Grace, pressing kisses to her hair. “My sweet, sweet girl, you’ll be just fine.”

Grace pulled away and Jefferson watched as Rebekah forced herself to smile, trying to be brave for their daughter. “Mama, what’s happening?” Rebekah smoothed down Grace’s hair and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before looking to Jefferson.

“Go to your Papa.”

Grace shook her head. “No. I don’t want to leave you.” She wrapped her arms around Rebekah’s neck again.

“Jefferson,” Rebekah cried out his name, wanting him to take their daughter.

But he shook his head. “No,” he said as he moved forward and gripped onto her arms tightly. “No.” This wasn’t happening - she was _not_ saying goodbye to them right now. “Rebekah, don’t.” They could run -- they just needed a distraction. Where the hell was the Blue Fairy? Why hadn’t Snow White’s and Prince Charming’s army been alerted of Regina’s presence? Where were the people who swore to protect his family?  

She gave him a teary smile as she pressed her hand to his cheek, wiping away his own tears. “I love you so much,” Rebekah said to him. “I need you to promise me something, okay?”

He continued to shake his head and dropped his hands from her arm. Before she could grab at him, Jefferson stood up and ran at Regina only to be held frozen in place, his chest tightening as he tried to gasp for air.

“Papa!” Grace screamed in fear.

Rebekah got up from the ground and grabbed at Regina, pulling at the arm she held raised to keep Jefferson frozen in place. “Let him go, Regina! Now! I’ll go willingly with you! Please! Stop hurting him!”

 _No, Bex. Run!_ Jefferson screamed inside his head. This was his chance to grab Rebekah and run. Jefferson noticed the knight who had been holding Rebekah moved the dagger slightly when she winced in pain. He knew it had to be the Huntsman, and Jefferson knew the Huntsman would never willingly hurt Rebekah. He would help them escape to get the hat and they could jump to another realm.

“Mama!” Grace sobbed.

“ _Please_ , Regina!” Rebekah cried. “Please!” Her voice grew high, almost a shriek.

Jefferson fell to the ground, gasping for air and grabbing at his chest. Rebekah ran to him, dropping to her knees and moving her hands to his face. “Bex.” He could barely get her name out. “Don’t...leave.” He could see Grace gripping onto the back of Rebekah’s arm, not letting go. “Please, don’t leave us,” he begged.

“I have to.” She cried, pressing a kiss to his lips before pulling back. “Don’t try and rescue me again, do you hear me?” Rebekah took in a shallow breath after letting out a sob. “There is too much at stake now!” She moved Grace, pulling her against her chest, letting their daughter wrap her arms around her again.

“No,” Jefferson shook his head.

“I love you so much,” Rebekah said again. “But I need you to protect her now.” She looked down at Grace briefly, her face crumbling when she did so. “Promise me that you’ll never miss a tea party, okay?” Her voice broke when she looked back to Jefferson. “And tell her that I love her _every_ day.”

“Bex, please!” His hands grabbed at her, pulling her and Grace to him. “I can’t,” Jefferson cried. “I can’t do this without you, please!”

“You can,” Rebekah mumbled against his cheek. “I know you can.”

“Grab her,” Regina ordered.

Rebekah gripped onto Jefferson tightly. “When they’re gone you get the hat and you go to Victor and stay there!” She whispered quickly. “Don’t come back!”

“Bex--”

The Huntsman grabbed Rebekah away from Jefferson and Grace, the little girl screaming for her mother. “No!” He shouted as he watched Grace lose her grip on her mother. She reached her little arms to grab at Rebekah again. But the Huntsman dragged Rebekah away and Jefferson grabbed at Grace before she could try and follow her mother.

“You keep her safe!” Rebekah shouted as she was dragged to Regina. “Keep her safe!”

He didn’t know what to say. Jefferson had to use everything in him to not run after Rebekah and grab her, to not risk his own life for her, to not sacrifice himself. Because he made Rebekah a promise long ago that if something like this ever happened, they’d put Grace first.

“Keep her safe, Jefferson!”

That was the last thing she said before Regina grabbed onto Rebekah’s arm and raised her hand, a cloud of purple smoke gathering around her entire army and when the smoke cleared, the field was empty, leaving only Jefferson and Grace.

She was gone.

Rebekah was gone.

He lost her.

Jefferson stood up, Grace still sobbing in his arms and ran to the house. He grabbed the hat and a few things they’d need and shoved them into a bag, Grace crying at his leg as he did so, begging for her mama to return.

He placed the hat down on the ground, in a state of shock, and kicked it into a spin, gripping onto Grace’s arm tightly and lifting her back into his arms.

He needed to be strong for her. He couldn’t let her see him break down.

Jefferson jumped into the portal, looking back one last time at his home before leaving it for good.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**LAND WITHOUT COLOR**

  
  


 

It had been a week. Grace still wasn’t adjusting to her life in this world, let alone the fact that she lost her mother. Jefferson wasn’t handling it very well either.

He had finally managed to get Grace down to sleep and slipped out of the room to find a drink. Now he sat alone looking around at the monochromatic room, remembering how that when he and Rebekah were here, she was the only thing he saw in color.

“She asleep?” Jefferson didn’t bother looking over his shoulder at Victor, only brought the glass of alcohol to his mouth and swallowed a large amount of it. The large bottle of dark liquor was almost gone and Jefferson had long since lost track of how much he drank. His old friend sighed and moved to stand in front of him. “What’s the plan?” Victor asked.

Jefferson let out a bark of a laugh. “The plan?” He looked to the man.

Victor nodded his head. “I assume you don’t plan to sit around on your ass and become a horrid drunk while your daughter desperately needs her father.” Jefferson licked at his lower lip, jaw clenching as he looked away from Victor. “Rebekah will never forgive you if you do this.”

“Rebekah isn’t _here_ .” Jefferson said bitterly. “What Grace needs is her _mother_ and that evil bitch took her,” he spat out.

Victor sighed, shaking his head. “You’re still here.”

“I don’t want to be,” Jefferson admitted out loud. “I don’t - I don’t want to be here in _your_ home,” He glared, drinking more of his alcohol. “I want to be at _my_ home with my _wife._ I want my daughter to grow up with _both_ of her parents . I want Rebekah back but because we have _Grace_ , I can’t risk trying to save her.”

Victor gave Jefferson a stern look. “Do not take this out on Grace.”

“Don’t be a fool,” Jefferson said after he drank more.  “Grace is the only reason I’m holding it together.”

Victor huffed at that, motioning to Jefferson. “You call this _holding it together_?” he mocked.

“What else am I supposed to do, Victor?” He looked up at him, speaking through gritted teeth as his eyes burned. He watched the look of regret sweep over his friend’s face. “She’s gone…” He held back his tears, instead focusing on his drink.

“Someday,” Victor said, moving to sit next to Jefferson, “when the time is right...you two will be together again.”

Jefferson sucked in his lower lip and bit down hard and when a tear fell, he quickly wiped it again, rubbing his cheek hard and causing it to redden. “Regina will kill her,” he managed to say without crying.

Victor shook his head in disagreement. “No,” he told Jefferson. “I know Regina is an awful woman but...killing Rebekah? I can’t see her doing that.” Jefferson closed his eyes, holding onto his glass tight. “Whatever pain you’re feeling right now, you need to let it go.”

Jefferson shook his head, opening his eyes to look at Victor. “I’m _not_ letting her go.”

“You don’t have to let her go,” Victor told Jefferson. “But your daughter needs you and _this_.” He grabbed the glass in Jefferson's hand, taking it away from him. “This is not going to help the pain go away. It’s just going to make it worse.”

“How am I supposed to do this on my own?” Jefferson let a tear fall. “I _need_ her. How am I not supposed to fight for her?”

Victor frowned, looking away from Jefferson. “Focus on Grace,” he told Jefferson. “And maybe one day when she’s older, you can start fighting for Rebekah. But she’s just a little girl and she needs her father. I know how much you love Bex, trust me, I do. But you have a responsibility to protect Grace.”

Jefferson sniffled, nodding his head. “I know,” he agreed. “I know.”

“Go freshen up,” Victor told him, clapping his hand against Jefferson's shoulder. “I’ll make you some tea.”

Jefferson closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He didn’t think that he’d ever enjoy a cup of tea again for the rest of his life.

Not without Rebekah.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


_“How are you?”_

Rebekah spun in the direction of the voice and let out a little cry when she saw the Huntsman standing on the other side of her prison. “Are they safe?” she asked, running to the door, gripping tightly to the bars as she looked to the Huntsman.

“There’s been no spotting of them,” the Huntsman told Rebekah. “Your home was searched and no one could find the hat.”

Rebekah sighed in relief, dropping her hands from the bars and moved her hand up to grip onto the stone of her necklace. _They got out,_ she thought as a calm washed over her. _They’re safe._

“Your sister,” the Huntsman began to say but stopped. Rebekah looked at him and watched as his eyes avoided hers.

He looked upset -- scared, something was wrong. “What?” She whispered. He didn’t answer. “Tell me!”

The Huntsman sighed. “Your husband...he was never in any danger. It was only an illusion. There was no spell. He wasn’t sick.” Rebekah took a step back, lower lip quivering. “Regina cast a spell to make it as if Jefferson was sick because she knew that you’d come to her for help.”

She inhaled sharply. “Why didn’t you say anything!?” Rebekah shouted.

The Huntsman shook his head, tears filling in his eyes. “She has my heart, Rebekah. I’m under her complete control.”

Rebekah shook her head, tears falling down her cheeks as she moved farther into her cell. “You go away.”

“Rebekah, please.”

“Leave!” She screamed.

The Huntsman closed his eyes, letting a tear fall before he turned around and walked away. “I’m sorry,” he apologized before he left. “I hope someday you’ll be able to forgive me.”

 _He was never sick,_ Rebekah held tightly to her necklace. _He was safe -- this was all for nothing!_

Rebekah breathed deeply in and out, in and out before she let out a blood curdling scream that could be heard all throughout the castle. It didn’t take long for Regina to show up in her cell.

“A little dramatic, don’t you think?”

“You _bitch!_ ” Rebekah ran at her only to be thrown back into the wall. “I know what you did!” Rebekah said once she pushed herself off the ground, marching right back over to her sister. Regina smirked and shrugged her shoulders innocently. “I  _hate_ you!”

Rebekah could have sworn she saw her sister flinch. But Regina composed herself. Her eyes landed on where Rebekah was gripping onto her necklace. “What a lovely stone,” she commented before snapping her fingers. The necklace left Rebekah’s neck and was now in Regina’s open palm.

“Don’t!” Rebekah said, knowing what Regina was about to do. But before she could try and grab at the stone, Regina crushed it in her hand. Rebekah fell to the ground, gripping onto her hair. “Why are you so hateful?!” She screamed, finally looking up at her sister.

Regina glared, lip forming into a snarl. “Because if I can’t have my happy ending... _no one can."_ She seethed.

She disappeared and Rebekah crawled over to the pile of dust that was once the necklace she wore on her wedding day. She piled it up and tried to cup it in her hands. But the dust disappeared with a gust of wind.  

 _Nothing,_ Rebekah curled up on the ground.  _This was all for nothing_.

  
  


* * *

 

  


**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

  


“I can’t believe you’re selling this place,” Ruby said causing Rebekah to stop rummaging through her closest, looking over her shoulder to where Ruby was currently packing up her bedroom. “Where the hell are you going to live?”

Rebekah sighed. “A place with two rooms.”

She had finally told Ruby about the pregnancy and her friend was thrilled, yet heartbroken for Rebekah. She didn’t know that Jefferson was the father. She only knew the lie that Rebekah told her, which was that the father wanted nothing to do with the baby or his ‘baby mama’ as Ruby referred to her.

“Wanna make it three?” Ruby suggested.

Rebekah laughed at that. “I saw Granny’s face when I told her I was pregnant. She’s not thrilled. I highly doubt she’ll allow you to live with a unwed mother-to-be.”

She felt Ruby move next one to her, now in the closet as well. “You know Granny is judgmental of everyone and every _thing_ ,” Ruby said, looking through an old box of Rebekah’s. “It’s just her nature.”

Rebekah let out a huff of a laugh at that. Oh, she knew it. And after telling Granny about the pregnancy, Rebekah was sure that half the town already knew and were judging her as well.

“This is _beautiful_!” Ruby said causing Rebekah to look over at her. Her eyes landed on a piece of jewelry that her friend was holding. “I’ve never seen you wear this. Is it new?”  

Rebekah blinked, not recognizing the necklace. She took the piece of jewelry from Ruby and examined it. The stone had the most beautiful mixtures of blues in it. Her fingers trailed over a speck of blue and as soon as her finger traced against the stone, a flash of Jefferson’s eyes invaded her mind. She blinked again and studied the stone. It felt so... _familiar._ And even touching it sent wave of calm through Rebekah. A warmth she had only felt when she was in Jefferson’s arms now filled her. Rebekah shook her head, getting ready to hand the necklace back to Ruby but stopped.

 _Don’t,_ a little voice said. _Keep it._

She frowned, looking down at the necklace again before turning to Ruby. “Help me?” She asked, motioning for Ruby to help her put the necklace on.

Ruby smiled and moved to stand behind Rebekah, moving her hair over her shoulder as she put the necklace on Rebekah, clasping it together. Rebekah walked out of the closet and through her room to her bathroom.

She stood in front of the mirror, her hand resting on the stone.

 _Jefferson,_ she thought. _Jefferson, Jefferson, Jefferson._

What the hell was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos are always appreciated!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for my beta reader [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites)

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  


“You were right.” Mr. Gold’s words echoed in her ears as he took a seat in his office in the back of the pawn shop. _You were right._ Rebekah looked down at his hands that held a file -- a file that had all the information Rebekah needed to prove to herself that Jefferson wasn’t...what? Mad? Sick? A liar? “Paige Grace is adopted.”

Rebekah had to take a seat, grabbing onto the table as she lowered herself down on the chair. _He was telling the truth...maybe everything he said was the truth._ Rebekah shook her head at her ridiculous thought. Jefferson believed the curse was real. He believed that they were married and that Regina was the evil queen. It was mad. He may have told the truth about Paige but that didn’t mean that everything he had said was real. _It can’t be,_ she told herself.

“And the father?” She asked, needing confirmation that Jefferson was in fact Paige Grace’s biological father.  

Mr. Gold sighed. “I’m afraid I can’t share that information with you, Rebekah.”

She gave him a skeptical look, eyes narrowing on him. “You can tell me that Paige is adopted but not who her father is? Why not? That’s just a privilege you get to know?” She snapped at him in frustration, shaking her head in anger. “Please, I just,” Rebekah took in a deep breath, “I just need to know.”

He sighed again and shook his head, putting the file in his briefcase. “You’re too close to this situation, Ms. Mills.”

She swallowed hard. Mr. Gold knew about her former relationship with Jefferson and he wasn’t naive enough to believe the lie she told the rest of her friends about who the father was. “Her father is Jefferson,” Rebekah said in a whisper.

Mr. Gold looked to Rebekah for a long moment before clearing his throat. “Even if he _were_ Paige’s father...as I said, I cannot share that information with you.”

Rebekah opened her mouth to speak but her phone dinging interrupted her. She licked at her lips before bending over to grab her phone from her purse. She sighed, seeing that it was a message from Mary-Margaret asking her why she wasn’t at the booth yet. Rebekah had agreed to help her friend sell candles since the whole town continued to shun her for her discretion's. Who better to sell candles? The town harlot and the unwed mother-to-be seemed to be the perfect combination for the job. Rebekah couldn’t help but give into a smile in amusement when she saw that Leroy, the town drunk, was helping with the booth as well.

After quickly replying to Mary-Margaret to let her know that she was on the way, Rebekah stashed her phone in her purse and got up from her seat. “I have to go.” She told Mr. Gold, still annoyed that he couldn’t just tell her if Jefferson was or wasn’t Paige’s biological father. Why did he get to know this information and she couldn’t?

“Ms. Mills?” Mr. Gold stopped her. Rebekah closed her eyes at the sound of his can hitting against the floor as he got up from his seat. What more did he want to talk about? He gave her only half the information she had asked for and he expected her thanks? Rebekah knew she was being ridiculous but she was moody and hungry and her belly was growing larger everyday now and _tonight_ the whole town would see that belly because she had no plans on hiding it while trying to sell candles with Mary-Margaret. She sighed and turned around to face Mr. Gold.

His eyes landed on the necklace she wore around her neck. Mr. Gold tilted his head and smiled a mischievous little grin, almost as if he were amused. “I meant to comment on your necklace when you first came to the shop…” He walked forward. “It’s quite unique. Do you happen to remember where you got it?”

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him again. “Why?” What did it matter to him where she got the piece of jewelry?

 "-Business purposes, of course. I’d like to find the seller and grab a few pieces for my shop. It’s a rather fascinating piece.” He strolled forward and leaned on his cane. “As you may have gathered, I am a purveyor of objets d’arte and obtaining collections for the shop."

Rebekah frowned, looking down at the necklace. “I,” her finger stroked the stone, “I don’t know.” She shrugged. “I only found it the other day while packing up my apartment.”

Mr. Gold raised his brow. “You’re moving?”

She nodded, letting her finger drop from the stone. “My apartment only has one bedroom.” Rebekah reminded Mr. Gold, moving her hand to caress her belly. “That won’t do anymore.”

“Where will you be staying?”

Rebekah raised her brow. Why was he interested? She didn’t care. If she stopped answering his questions, she could get out of the shop and go help Mary-Margaret. “I’m going to continue staying with Regina until I find someplace else.”

Mr. Gold smiled, something he tended to only do around her. But there were times where his smile made her feel uneasy like he knew something she wasn’t aware of. “I’m sure you’ll find the perfect fit for you and your child. And who knows.” He turned around so his back was facing Rebekah, bending down to grab his briefcase. “Perhaps the father may move in to your home someday, too.” _Is that some kind of joke?_ Rebekah thought, her temper flaring to the point where she had to stop herself from throwing her purse right at his head. “Enjoy the rest of your day now, Ms. Mills.”  

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  


“What’d I miss?” Rebekah asked, shrugging off her large coat as she walked into the school room the nuns were using as the base of operations for Miner’s Day. She stood next to Mary-Margaret who was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed while her face was pinched. _Someone’s not happy,_ Rebekah thought before Mary-Margaret began to talk.

“Oh, just Leroy telling Sister Astrid we sold all the candles and not to worry about losing the convent after she accidentally spent all their rent money on twelve _dozen_ tanks of helium when she was only supposed to buy _twelve._ ”

Rebekah looked over to where Sister Astrid was hugging Leroy happily and then looked back to Mary-Margaret, who now had her eyes open and narrowed into a glare at Leroy. “Okay, I don’t see the problem here.”

“We didn’t sell any of the candles,” Mary-Margaret said in hiss, grabbing Rebekah's arm to drag along as she marched over to Leroy once Sister Astrid was out of sight. Mary-Margaret dropped Rebekah’s arm and instead grabbed Leroy by the collar. “How could you tell Astrid that we sold all those candles?!” Mary-Margaret whisper-yelled. “That’s _five thousand_ dollars, Leroy!” Her voice raised her only a second before going back to a whisper. “Five thousand dollars that we don’t _have_!”

Leroy glared at Mary-Margaret, his face pinching together in a scowl. “Don’t worry about it, alright?” he said in a lowered voice. “I got a plan.”

“What plan? A plan like going door to door and having everyone in town laugh in our faces?”

Rebekah frowned, realizing from Mary-Margaret's tone that they had already done that.

“Just give me ‘till the end of the day!” Leroy glared. “I’ll figure something out.”

Mary-Margaret threw her head back in frustration. “And why is this so important to you?” she asked.

Rebekah followed Leroy’s gaze that landed on Sister Astrid. “The nuns,” he answered. “They’re gonna have to leave.” When Leroy made a happy sounding noise after Sister Astrid smiled at him, Rebekah’s eyes grew wide and Mary-Margaret's eyes narrowed as she gasped.

“Oh my _God_ ,” she said in disgust. “You _like_ her? She is a nun, Leroy. Could you possible pick anyone _less_ available?”  

Leroy glared and moved closer to Mary-Margaret to intimidate her. “Says the girl who went after a married man.”  

“Hey!” Rebekah said loudly, scolding the man for what he had just said. “Watch your mouth.”

Leroy glared at Rebekah and then looked back to Mary-Margaret. “At the end of the day, you’re no better than I am. You’ve got your reasons for being here. I got _mine_ .” He moved even closer to Mary-Margaret. “And when I say I’m gonna get that five thousand dollars, I’m gonna _get_ that five thousand dollars.” His tone was sharp and Rebekah stepped forward and jabbed his shoulder with her finger, pushing him away from Mary-Margaret.

“Yelling at a woman is not going to impress Sister Astrid,” she said in anger. Rebekah jabbed at his shoulder again. “So whatever you gotta do to get that five-grand, do it alone!”

Leroy looked at Rebekah and then to Mary-Margaret, not looking the least bit remorseful. He then looked back at Rebekah, his eyes going to her visible belly. He glared. “Lay off the milkshakes, sister.” He muttered as he bumped into her while walking away.

Rebekah inhaled deeply and shook her head before moving to stand in front of Mary-Margaret. “Are you okay?”

Mary-Margaret held her head high and gave Rebekah a sharp nod. “I’m okay.” But Rebekah knew that was a lie. Mary-Margaret then looked down at her friend’s belly and her eyes grew wide in surprise before looking back up at Rebekah. “Today?”

Rebekah smiled and gave into a little shrug. “The people most important to me already know. Might as well let the town know, too.” Mary-Margaret smiled softly before looking down at Rebekah’s belly, moving her hand to rest above it, hesitant to touch. Rebekah laughed and shook her head. “Go on.”

Mary-Margaret grinned and placed her hand on Rebekah’s belly, caressing it gently. “How’s house hunting going?” she asked. “Find a place for you and the little one yet?”

Rebekah frowned and shook her head. “Nope. Still no luck.” She sighed in frustration. “I swear, every apartment complex that I’ve applied for has turned me down. I don’t get it.” She huffed in frustration.

Mary-Margaret dropped her hand from Rebekah’s belly and raised her brows. “Do you think that...it could be Regina?”

When Rebekah had been old enough to start applying for jobs, Regina had made it impossible for the young girl to find a place to work in Storybrooke, leaving her with no other option than to work for the woman herself. It wouldn’t have surprised Rebekah to find out that Regina was doing the same thing with Rebekah’s house-hunting. But, since something like this had happened before, Rebekah didn’t shy away from asking Regina point blank if she had anything to do with her getting rejected from every apartment she applied for and her older sister swore that she had nothing to do with it.

Rebekah blew air out of her nose and shook her head. “That was my first thought but when I asked her, Regina said she had nothing to do with it. Blamed it on my poor credit.”

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes at that. “Ridiculous.” She muttered under her breath. “Well, if you still can’t find a place by the end of the week, I’m sure Emma wouldn’t mind if you stayed with us for a while.”

Rebekah smiled fondly at Mary-Margaret. “You’re sweet, but that’s too much. It’d be too much of a burden to you and Emma.” Mary-Margaret was the only one to know about who the father of Rebecca's baby truly was and _why_ he was no longer a part of her life. And after Rebekah told her about the pregnancy, Mary-Margaret had been so attentive and nurturing to Rebekah that a part of her really wanted to take up that offer to stay at her place. Regina wasn’t exactly offering to give Rebekah shoulder massages, but Mary-Margaret was. It didn’t matter, Rebekah needed to be out on her own without the help of her friends. If she was going to raise this baby on her own, she needed to start being independent again.

“You are _not_ a burden!” Mary-Margaret argued. “Not in the slightest. And besides, if you stay with us I can make you food that will help you with your pregnancy.”

Rebekah kinked her brow. “Are you telling me that take-out and milkshakes aren’t going to help me with my pregnancy?” She smirked. “Because they’re helping me stay sane.”

Mary-Margaret chuckled and shook her head. She looked around the room and watched as all the nuns looked at the two women and frowned. Rebekah looked in their direction, glaring at a few causing them to look elsewhere and then looked back to Mary-Margaret. “Do you want to go to Granny’s and get a bite to eat while I drown my sorrows?” her friend asked.

Rebekah smiled, shrugging her shoulders innocently. “I suppose if you would like the company, I could join you to...maybe get a milkshake.”

Mary-Margaret laughed and linked their arms together, grabbing both of their coats as they left the room. Rebekah was lucky to have a friend like Mary-Margaret; it made her feel less alone in this whole pregnancy business.

  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
Both Leroy and Mary-Margaret were on their second drink of the evening. Rebekah had left briefly to use the restroom and when she came out, the town grump was sitting next to her friend, ordering them another round. She had wanted to go home, put up her feet or soak in the tub but then she remembered that _home_ was Regina’s place. Rebekah no longer had a _home_ to call her own. Which was why she stayed with Mary-Margaret and Leroy, eating her fruit salad dish while they continued to drink.

“Leroy, you understand that a relationship between you and Sister Astrid can _never_ happen.” Mary-Margaret made her voice soft, not wanting to upset Leroy. Or, that’s what Rebekah figured she was doing.

“Yeah, yeah.” Leroy grumbled. “My whole life people made it their business to tell me what I can’t do.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “She was the _first_ person that said I could do anything...who _believed_ in me.” He looked to Mary-Margaret for a moment before looking down at his empty glass. “I didn’t want to disappoint her,” Leroy admitted.  

“But there are consequences to following through when the world tells you not to _._ I mean,” Mary-Margaret sighed, “look at me. “Rebekah looked over to her friend and frowned, watching as Mary-Margaret focused on Leroy. “I am a pariah in this town.”

“What about your good memories?” Leroy asked before Rebekah could argue with Mary-Margaret's statement.

“What do you mean?” Mary-Margaret asked.

“Didn’t you have moments with him that you love?” Leroy asked Mary-Margaret and Rebekah felt her eyes fill with tears. She took in a shaky breath and turned a bit away from the two next to her, not wanting them to see her get emotional. Rebekah knew that Leroy was talking about David Nolan but her mind went to Jefferson.

_Didn’t you have moments with him that you love?_ So many. And it hurt every time she thought about them because it was all just some scheme to him to get back at Regina. But those moments, the moments where she’d wake up to the feelings of him brushing her hair away from her face and how she’d open her eyes and look up into his piercing blue eyes, smiling because her heart felt so whole knowing that he was right in front of her. Or how he somehow managed to perfect the way she drank her tea; the way he’d smile in amusement when she’d say something she _really_ shouldn’t have said, her habit of not thinking before speaking still causing her trouble. But he would just smile or even laugh when she’d cover her face in embarrassment for saying _exactly_ what she was thinking.

She loved the nights where she’d curl into his side and her fingers would gently trace the scar around his neck and she could feel his pulse beating rapidly when she pressed a light kiss the angry purple scar. He had to feel _something_ at that moment; why else would his heart beat so fast? Rebekah loved how he’d take care of her when she was too sleepy to leave the couch; Jefferson would pick her up and she snuggled her face against his chest as she carried her to the bedroom and tuck her into bed before getting in as well.

She loved all those moments. She loved...him. Still. Even after everything that happened.

“Do you regret them?” Rebekah heard Leroy asked Mary-Margaret.

“No, of course not.” Mary-Margaret whispered softly.

“Isn’t that what life’s about? Holding on to your good memories? All I wanted was a moment with Astrid -- one moment to give me hope that any dream’s possible,” Leroy said sadly.

Rebekah closed her eyes after a tear escaped, moving her hand to wipe away the wetness on her face, trying to compose herself before turning back to face Leroy and Mary-Margaret.  

“You’ve had all of that, Mary-Margaret,” Leroy reminded the woman sitting next to him. “So stop feeling sorry for yourself and enjoy it,” he told her, “because I haven’t.”

Mary-Margaret shook her head at his words. “Well, if I had the dream, I’m sorry to say it wasn’t worth it.”

“And sitting here drinking won’t end this pain.” Leroy grumbled.

“What will?” Mary-Margaret brought her drink to her lips and took another sip, placing it back down on the counter after swallowing.

“Okay, I think you’ve both had enough for tonight,” Rebekah said, motioning for Ruby to bring the check.

Leroy grabbed the remainder of Mary-Margaret's drink and held it in his hand. “I can only think of one thing that will end the pain,” he said, downing the rest of the alcohol. Leroy then looked to Rebekah. “You might want to sit this one out, preggo.”

Rebekah had _no_ idea what Leroy was planning and from the look on Mary-Margaret's face, she didn’t know either. But the man got up from the car counter and headed toward the backroom of the diner. Mary-Margaret and Rebekah looked to one another for a moment before they scrambled to grab their things to follow after him.

They ran in the direction of where Leroy had gone and once they were in the back room, the two women looked up to the open hatch on the ceiling. “Oh God,” Mary-Margaret whispered in horror before she started climbing up the ladder with Rebekah on her tail.

Mary-Margaret’s head popped up over the hatch and she couldn’t climb fast enough for what she must have seen Leroy doing. As Rebekah hurried after, Mary Margaret’s shoes clambered up but she half-stumbled on the last rung. That didn’t stop her from calling out to Leroy.

“What are you doing?!” Mary-Margaret continued to yell. When Rebekah was finally at the top of the ladder and climbing onto the roof, she looked over to see Leroy standing on the ledge of the building with Mary-Margaret pleading with him not to jump. “Please don’t do it!” Mary-Margaret cried.

Leroy looked to the woman like she was an idiot. “I’m not gonna jump,” he said in disgust.

“You’re not?”

“No, are you crazy?” Leroy said back to Mary-Margaret.

Rebekah huffed, moving to stand next to Mary-Margaret. “You said there was only one way to end all the pain and then you go stand on the ledge of the roof! What else are we supposed to expect?!” She scolded Leroy.

He shook his head. “The both of you are crazy. I could hit someone! You know how much damage I could do? I’m solidly built.” He hit his belly.

“Leroy, what are you doing up here?” Mary-Margaret asked the obvious.

The man picked up a sledge hammer and got it ready to strike. “I’m gonna get my moment.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What?” Mary-Margaret moved forward only to have Rebekah pull her back.

“You two might wanna duck,” Leroy said before smashing his sledge hammer into the transformer.

Mary-Margaret quickly moved Rebekah out of the way, using her hands to shield her own head as Rebekah did the same, but with one hand over her head and one over her belly. The entirety of Storybrooke was pitch-black. The power was out... _everywhere._

“Seriously?!” Rebekah looked over at the man and glared.

Mary-Margaret looked out into the dark, as Rebekah listened to the sound of people on the street talking loudly about the power outage.

“I’m selling candles, sister.”

Rebekah snapped her head to look over at Leroy. “You...are...a genius.”

  
  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
The power outage. It was almost as if it were fate. With the panic of all the security guards and nurses scrambling to find each patient and get them into one room for safe keeping, Jefferson was able to snatch the nurses’ key and the security badge that would let him into the room that led to the tunnels. _Fate._

The only problem Jefferson had now was getting _around_ the tunnels. He could hardly see any of his surroundings and in the medicated state he was already in, he was more than a bit directionally challenged. But he followed the sounds of the townspeople above the town all speaking loudly to one another. He knew he must be near the town square which meant that he would be near the hatch that would lead him to the sewer system that would place him just outside of Granny’s diner.  

He used his hands to help navigate his way to the section that would take him to the hatch, head still a little fuzzy from his latest dose of medication and heart still heavy from the look in Rebekah’s eyes the last time he saw her when she came to visit him. He told her everything. The truth about Regina and the curse and she looked at him the same way the people in Wonderland did -- as if he were mad.

Jefferson didn’t blame her. No, he didn’t. But the look in her eyes had broken his heart. A part of him had contemplated just _staying_ in the hospital for good. But the power went out and he saw his chance to escape and refused to not take it. Rebekah was still cursed and she may think he was mad but he would prove to her that he wasn’t.

He just needed to make a new hat.

Jefferson had stopped his efforts of making a new hat after he began everything with Rebekah but now more than ever he needed to find a way to make a hat that would get them the hell out of Storybrooke. Yes, a new hat. He’d grab Rebekah and Grace and they’d portal jump into another realm and they’d live happily ever after. Yes, happily ever after. It was the only way to break the curse.

It felt like hours before Jefferson finally found the hatch that would lead him to the sewer system, the smell absolutely repulsive. But he needed to get to Rebekah -- he needed to get to Grace! There was nothing he wouldn’t do to reunite his family. He pushed through the awful scent and the water until he was able to climb out of a man-hole just behind Granny’s diner.

Jefferson rubbed his eyes, his mind going dizzy for a moment from how much energy he had been using. He stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall of the diner causing him to wince as he continued to rub at his eyes.

“I have to say,” a familiar voice made him jump, hands dropping from his eyes as a blurry figure of Mr. Gold walked up to him. “You managing to escape wherever Regina had you locked away is quite impressive.”

Jefferson glared, pushing himself off of the building and stumbled over to Mr. Gold. “Where is she?”

“Our Mayor? Oh, I don’t know.”

“Not _her._ Where is Rebekah?” Jefferson seethed.

Mr. Gold gave Jefferson a wicked grin. “Last I saw, she was selling candles with Mary-Margaret and Leroy.” Jefferson pushed past Mr. Gold only to be pulled back. “Not so fast.” He said the words slowly. “If you go up to Rebekah in the state that you’re in, it won’t end pretty.”

“I _need_ her.” Jefferson shrugged away from Mr. Gold. “She’s in danger.” He walked forward.

“Not with me around,” Mr. Gold said, causing Jefferson to stop. He turned around slowly and looked to where Mr. Gold was standing, hand resting on his cane and his head tilted while smiling. “I intend to give Rebekah a place to stay so that she’s away from Regina.” Jefferson narrowed his eyes at Mr. Gold, not understanding. “Oh, did you really think I just so happened to buy your old home to renovate so that I could give it to some random person?” He chuckled.

Jefferson shook his head, walking over to Mr. Gold. “Why are you helping? What’s in it for you?”  

“I’ve grown fond of Rebekah,” Mr. Gold confessed and Jefferson scoffed, not believing him. Mr. Gold chuckled at his response before saying, “Emma Swan may be the key to breaking the curse, but your wife is the key to something much bigger.”

He didn’t understand. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe it was because Gold was always cryptic. But before he could ask the man what he meant, his dizziness got the best of him and he fell down onto the floor.

When he woke up, Jefferson was in a room he did not recognize, he blinked a couple of times, his body feeling stiff from his fall. The sun was out and he could hear the sound of rain. He opened his mouth feeling the dryness of going without water for... _how long was I asleep?_ Jefferson wondered.

“Good morning, Jefferson.” Mr. Gold walked into the room, carrying a glass of water in the hand that wasn’t holding onto his cane.

Jefferson looked around the room and then back to Gold. “Am I at your house?”

The man nodded. “I couldn’t exactly bring you back to yours. Regina will be looking for you. But something tells me she’s not going to want to involve our sheriff.” Mr. Gold chuckled as he handed Jefferson water. “But she is still looking. Sidney Glass as well.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes at that after swallowing a large mouthful of water. “Where’s Bex?” he asked.

Mr. Gold looked down at his watch and clicked his tongue. “Doctor’s appointment. They’re doing weekly visits to monitor her and the baby until she reaches twenty weeks to make sure nothing goes wrong again.”

He sat up more, fear surging through him. “Again?” Jefferson's voice broke. “What happened?”  

Mr. Gold raised a brow, “I shouldn’t be surprised by the fact that you don’t know,” He said in amusement, “Regina I’m sure never bothered to mention it.”

“What happened?!” Jefferson grew more serious.

“Rebekah nearly miscarried.” Mr. Gold told him. “If Regina hadn’t gotten her to the hospital on time, you’d probably have lost them both.” Jefferson felt bile rise in his throat and before he could stop himself, he got sick all over the side of the bed. Mr. Gold sighed in irritation.

Jefferson coughed, his throat burning from getting sick, eyes watering from the strain he put on himself. “How’d it happen?” he asked. “Did Regina do something to the baby?”

“I’m sure she was planning to,” Mr. Gold answered Jefferson’s question. “But Rebekah’s body beat her to it. Clearly it made Regina have a change of heart. The woman is now going to these appointments with Rebekah and buying her pregnancy books. Rebekah even mentioned that Regina wanted to start doing pregnancy yoga with her.”

Jefferson shook his head. “No,” he told Mr. Gold. “You need to keep Regina away from Rebekah.”

“That’s my intention,” he said back. “She just needs to accept my offer.”  

“She wouldn’t take the house?” Jefferson said, lips twitching up a bit. Rebekah was still stubborn.

“No,” Mr. Gold said. “But another few days with Regina and I’m sure she’ll be calling me back with a different answer.” He smirked. Mr. Gold then gave Jefferson a serious look. “ _If_ she does take the house, you need to stay away from her.”

“No.”

“S _tress_ is not good for the baby. And dear old Rebekah still is under the impression that you only started something up with her to get back at your _one true love;_ Regina.” Jefferson scoffed at his statement. But he understood. Stress wasn’t good for the baby _or_ Rebekah. No matter how badly he wanted to grab Rebekah and make her remember, it wasn’t safe. “You can go back to your home in a week or two and hideout there if you’re more comfortable. But I will be monitoring Rebekah closely so if you try and contact her, I’ll know.”

Jefferson took another gulp of his water before laying back down on the bed. “I need supplies,” he told Mr. Gold.

“For?”

“A hat.”

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

  


Regina was making that face that Rebekah hated as she watched her younger sister eat her breakfast. “What?” She snapped, no longer able to control her anger. The look consisted of suspicion and a hint of judgement. She had been acting strangely all morning. Jumpy, testy, more overbearing than usual. When Mr. Gold had called Rebekah with the offer to move into the home they were renovating until she found someplace else to say, Rebekah said no and had every intention of sticking to her answer. But now she was starting to rethink her answer as Regina continued to look at her with narrowed eyes and refused to speak. _“Oh my god,_ Regina, out with it.”

The woman raised her brow. “New necklace?” Regina tilted her head. “I haven’t seen you wear it before.” It felt more like Regina was accusing Rebekah of something rather than asking a question. What she was accusing? Rebekah did not know.

“Old,” she said, bringing her fork to her mouth and took a bite of the fruit salad dish Mary-Margaret had given her a few days ago. If she didn’t eat it soon, it’d go bad and Rebekah would feel guilty for splurging on junk food instead of the healthy food her friend made for her.

Regina leaned forward, hands grabbing onto the counter giving Rebekah a look that read; _Oh, is that so?_ She could practically hear her sister’s voice in her head dripping with sarcasm. But that was not what Regina said. “Why have I never seen it?” she instead asked.

Rebekah inhaled deeply through her nose -- in and out, in and out. She could feel her temper starting to flare and if Regina made one more snide remark, she was going to lose it. “I don’t know, Regina.” She placed her fork down on the counter. “I don’t recall ever sitting down with you and going through every single piece of jewelry that I own.” Rebekah snarked. “I found it while packing up my apartment. Is that a good enough answer for you?”  

“It’s mine.” Regina said, standing up straight with her arms now crossed over her chest. “I want it back.”  

That made Rebekah laugh. “Are you joking?”

Regina shook her head, eyes narrowed to try and intimidate Rebekah who shook her head, lips pressed together as she tried to bite her tongue from saying something she might regret later. When she refused to budge, Regina nostrils flared. “Give me the damn necklace, Rebekah. You should have never had it in the first place!”

“No.” Rebekah made her voice strong as she sat up from her chair. “It’s _mine_.”

Regina let out a bitter laugh. “You are still _such_ a child.” She glared. “Always wanting something that belongs to _me_ that you can’t have. Kind of like Jefferson. I heard you last night calling out his name while you were sleeping. Honestly, Rebekah, are you so messed up in the head that you’re fantasizing about the man who only used you to get back at me.” Regina spat out like acid. Rebekah felt her stomach drop, anger filling in her chest.  

Regina had taken it too far this time. Rebekah couldn’t control what she dreamt about and throwing the fact that Jefferson had only been using her for revenge was an awful thing to do! Rebekah was well aware what he had done and felt guilty each time she’d wake up from one of her recurring dreams but there was no way she could possibly control them. _But more importantly, Regina should mind her own damn business!_ Rebekah thought bitterly. _How did any of this affect her in any way?_

Upon seeing the look on Rebekah’s face, Regina sighed, shaking her head before looking to her sister. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.  “I shouldn’t have said that.”

_Too late,_ Rebekah thought, she could practically feel her anger vibrating out of her body. “I found a place to move into. My things will be out by the end of the day.” She grabbed her purse and walked away from Regina.

“Wait!” Regina yelled, following after Rebekah. She grabbed her little sister by the arm, pulling her roughly. “Where? Where are you living? With _Jefferson_?” she accused.

That caused Rebekah to turn around and look at her sister. “What?” She made a face, not understanding what the hell her sister just asked. “Are you dense?” Rebekah yanked her arm out of Regina's grip. “Last time I checked, Jefferson was still holed up in that awful place so unless you are trying to _threaten_ me right now by saying you’d have me put in there too, the answer to your ridiculous question is _no._ ” She seethed.

Regina blinked, looking surprised. She swallowed hard and shook her head. “I’m sorry. Please don’t leave. If not for me, for Henry’s sake.”

Rebekah glared. “Do _not_ use Henry like that.” Regina rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, Regina. You do not get to use Henry as a bargaining chip anymore. I am in his life for as long as he wants me in it.” She made damn sure Regina knew that was the truth. “I’ll have movers gather my things and I’ll be out before sundown.”

She walked away from Regina and headed for the door, hollering for Henry to gather his things so she could take him with her to her appointment like she had promised. “Give me the damn necklace, Rebekah!” Regina said in anger just as Henry hurried down the stairs to meet her.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder at her older sister. “If it was yours, it doesn’t belong to you anymore.” She grabbed Henry's hand and walked out of the open front door, not bothering to look back at Regina.

She was _done._ Regina had been trying to control every aspect of her life for too long. Like hell was Rebekah going to allow that to happen anymore. Especially not while she was pregnant. If Mr. Gold was still willing to let her stay in the home, she’d gladly accept his offer. Regina’s comments about Jefferson were the last straw for Rebekah. The flood gates had opened and it was either sink or swim. She would not allow Regina to pull her down any longer. She was getting the hell out.

“Why are you and my mom fighting?” Henry asked Rebekah as they got into the car.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. “It’s complicated, Henry.” Rebekah gave him a bleak answer, one he did not accept.

“Are you guys fighting because you’re moving out?” he asked next, his voice softer showing and Rebekah could hear the hurt in his tone.

She frowned and nodded her head. “Yes,” she spoke honestly. “That and…,” Rebekah trailed off and touched the stone of her necklace before looking over to Henry as she started up the car. “You know that even though I’m moving out does not mean that I’m not going to spend time with you, right, buddy?”

Rebekah did not want Henry to feel like he was no longer a priority in her life. He was, always would be. But she couldn’t stay with Regina any longer. She had been getting on her nerves for the past week. Really, since they had gone and seen Jefferson. And after she had packed up her apartment with Ruby, the need to get away from Regina grew stronger. Yes, Rebekah was grateful with how good Regina had been with her, making sure she took her prenatal vitamins each morning and reading _‘What to Expect When You’re Expecting’_ like it was the damn Bible so that if Rebekah had any question; she’d be the one to give it to her. But there was tension growing between them and Rebekah could no longer take it.

Henry shrugged. “I guess,” he said as Rebekah put the car in Drive and pulled onto the street.

Rebekah frowned but kept her eyes on the road. “My new place will have three bedrooms,” she told Henry. “One for me, one of the nursery...and one for you if you ever want to have slumber parties.”

“Really?” _That_ seemed to perk Henry up.

Rebekah chuckled and nodded her head. “Yup. You can come over whenever you want.”

Henry went on and on about what he’d like to have in his room at Rebekah’s new place and frowned when she told him that the walls were already painted a light purple and that she couldn’t repaint them when her nephew suggested painting the room a dark green. This wasn’t a permanent living situation, it was just a place for Rebekah to live while looking for a home of her own. Rebekah did, however, tell Henry that he could keep some of his toys at her place and that seemed to make the little boy happy.   

Rebekah was quiet the rest of the way to her appointment, vaguely listening as he went on and on about his upcoming school project and Rebekah had agreed to help him with said project without even knowing what it was. Her mind was elsewhere. Mainly; _where the hell was she going to get money now?_ If she was living in the home she and Mr. Gold had renovated, that meant that she no longer had a job. The job was done,the house was hers temporarily which meant that she no longer would have a steady income. _Dammit,_ she cursed at herself. Rebekah really should have had all her ducks in a row before her fight with Regina.

“Are you okay?” Henry asked. “You’re sweating,” he pointed out, frowning at Rebekah in worry.

She swallowed hard, nodding her head as she focused on the road.

_How much do I have in savings?_ Rebekah wondered. _What if Mr. Gold asks for an outrageous number for rent?_ She swallowed again and sat up a bit more in the seat. _If I can’t afford...maybe Mary-Margaret...no, you can’t live with Emma and Mary-Margaret and have it be an all female remake of Three Men and a Baby._

“Bex?”

Rebekah blinked and shook her thoughts away. “I’m okay.” When she looked over at him, she saw the worry in his eyes. “Honestly, Henry, the baby is fine,” she said, knowing that he was worried.

He looked away from her and down at his hands. “When...that night,” Henry picked at his cuticles. “You said you were fine...but then...you started bleeding.”

“Henry,” she said his name sadly. “That was very different.” Rebekah had never spoken to Henry after she nearly miscarried that night -- she hadn’t even known she was pregnant when it happened. But she hadn’t even thought about how awful that must have been for Henry to see. “The baby is fine now. I feel it.”

Henry scrunched his face up in confusion. “You mean that you can feel the baby?”

Rebekah chuckled. “Yes and no.” She smiled as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. “I do feel the baby but what I was talking about was that...I feel like everything is going to be okay. The baby will be safe and healthy and you’ll be an _amazing_ big cousin.” She grinned, focusing on pulling into an empty parking space. “But just to set your mind at ease, you can ask Dr. Porter herself.” She parked the car and turned off the engine, looking to Henry as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “Ready?”

Henry nodded and they both got out of the car. Rebekah held out her hand for Henry to hold onto once they were standing at the back of her car. “Do you think we can find out if it’s a boy or girl today?” He asked as he grabbed her hand.

“No,” Rebekah told him. “Not at this appointment.” She said as they walked up to the hospital doors. “Besides, even if it were possible, I think I’m going to wait a little while longer.”

Henry made a noise of disappointment causing Rebekah to laugh. “Me and Paige have been picking out names,” he told Rebekah once they were inside.

Rebekah took in a shaky breath. _Paige._ If Jefferson really was her birth-father, that meant that the child Rebekah was carrying was Paige’s little brother or sister. Rebekah had told Paige a few weeks back that she could be an honorary big sister to her baby but she hadn’t known back then what she knew now.   

“Tell me,” Rebekah said, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as they stepped into the elevator.

Henry distracted Rebekah by listing all the names he and Paige had come up with, helping keep her mind off the fact that the only person she wanted to be having this conversation with was Jefferson. The elevator doors opened and Rebekah grabbed onto Henry’s hand again and quickly walked to the reception area, checking herself in while Henry looked at the Highlights magazine.

When Dr. Porter came out to get them, Henry all put yanked Rebekah out of the chair, in a hurry to make sure the baby was okay.

“See, Henry,” Rebekah said wiped off the ultrasound jelly once the check up was over. “I told you everything was fine.”

Dr. Porter chuckled and nodded her head. “Yes, the baby is completely healthy, growing just as it’s supposed to at this time,” she assured Henry. Dr. Porter then focused on Rebekah. “Do you have any questions?”

Rebekah looked at Henry and then back to Dr. Porter, then back to Henry. “Henry will you go make my next appointment?” she asked, giving Dr. Porter a look that let her know that she’d double check to make sure the time worked.

“Yeah!” he said as he ran out of the room in excitement.

They both chuckled before Dr. Porter shut the door behind Henry. “You have questions?” she asked, taking a seat in her chair as Rebekah pulled her pants up a bit and rolled her shirt down.

“I’ve, uh,” Rebekah felt her skin flush. “I’ve been having these recurring dreams.”

“Sex dreams?” Rebekah’s face turned a shade of bright pink as she looked to Dr. Porter in surprise. The woman smiled and nodded her head. “It’s totally normal, Rebekah,” she assured her. “Your libido increases during the 15th week of pregnancy so the dreams are completely normal. And daydreams.” She chuckled causing Rebekah to raise her brow. “I read a paper about a woman who fantasized about nearly every one of her male co-workers while pregnant. From her cranky old sack of a boss to the mail boy.”

Rebekah made a face. “Well, thankfully I haven’t had dreams about multiple people.” She then frowned, looking down at her face. “Just one.”

“The father?” Dr. Porter said and when Rebekah looked back to her, she saw her doctor frowning slightly.

Rebekah forced a smile and shrugged in response. “I suppose I can’t really pick and choose who I’m going to dream about. If that were possible I’d be dreaming of Marlon Brando.”

Dr. Porter laughed and nodded her head. “If only.” She smiled, moving to get off the seat so that she could walk Rebekah out of her office. “So you’re next appointment will be next week and by then, if all goes well, your chance of miscarrying will only be about 1%, so that’s something to celebrate.”

Rebekah took in a deep breath and nodded her head. “I think everything is going to be fine but... it’ll be good to be in the clear,” she admitted with a little smile as they walked into the reception area where Henry was speaking to the woman behind the counter.

“I’ll call and double check with you on the appointment?” Dr. Porter said as Henry grabbed onto Rebekah’s hand and started pulling her out of the area.

“Yes,” she chuckled. “See you next week, Jane.”  

 

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


Jefferson was supposed to stay in the house.

He didn’t.

He couldn’t.

Not while Rebekah was out there and still believed Regina’s lies.

He watched from afar as Rebekah walked out of the hospital with Henry, laughing at something he said. Jefferson had to take in a shaky breath at the sight of her. She was so beautiful, hair thrown back in a messy bun, a dark green shirt under her brown winter coat and when she started heading into the parking lot, Jefferson could see the swell of her belly. Their child was in there and he felt like he could hardly breathe. The baby was safe. _They both were._

For so long he didn’t think that Rebekah would ever want another child -- not after losing their second one before it was born. That experience had scared Rebekah, crushed her and it took a long time for her to even consider having another child. But when she did bring up having children again, it was too late.

She had made a deal with Regina to save his life and the price she paid was being taken away from her family. _Dammit, Rebekah._

She should have just left him to die. Rebekah shouldn’t have made the deal with Regina. But Jefferson couldn’t hold it against her because if Rebekah were the one who was dying, he’d move heaven and earth to find a way to heal her. He loved her too much to ever lose her again, Jefferson refused to allow that to happen. He closed his eyes once Rebekah was out of sight and inside her car with Henry. Jefferson felt an all too familiar sense of loss building in his chest, the same he had during those years he spent without her.

“I should have known you wouldn’t stay away.” Jefferson clenched his jaw as he opened his eyes at the sound of Regina’s voice. The man turned to look at Regina, eyes now narrowed into a glare. “I suppose it’s a good thing we’re already at the hospital. It’ll be less of a struggle to get you there this time.” She smirked as she pulled out her phone.

“You’re not going to do that,” Jefferson told her, still glaring.

Regina laughed. “Oh, is that so?”

“I have two words for you.” Jefferson moved closer. “A name.” He glared. “Belle French.” Regina swallowed hard, trying to keep her composure. “I can tell Rumple that his true love is alive and that you have kept her locked away for twenty-eight years. How do you think he’ll react?”

Regina shoved Jefferson in the chest. “You wouldn’t dare.” She snarled.

“You’ve threatened me and my family one too many times,” Jefferson told her. “I suggest you not do it again.” He straightened his jacket and scarf. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to return to my home.”

There was no need to continue staying with Mr. Gold. Regina knew where he was But she also knew that if she ever tried to lock him away again or harm Rebekah or Grace, her secret would be exposed to the only other person in town aside from the two of them that wasn’t cursed. And if Rumpelstiltskin were to ever find out that Belle was alive and kept locked away all these years, he’d kill Regina. That thought made him smile as he turned away from Regina.

“She wants nothing to do with you, Jefferson!” Regina shouted as Jefferson walked away from her. “She thinks you’re mad. She said so herself! Rebekah is terrified of you and doesn’t want you anywhere near her child,” she continued on. He shook his head and ignored her. “She’s so ashamed that she’s not letting anyone know that the child is yours!” Regina added in a hiss, causing Jefferson to stop walking. “Rebekah is telling the town that the child is Graham’s.”

Jefferson looked over his shoulder watching as Regina smirked. “You’re a liar,” he seethed.

“Ask around town.” Regina continued to smirk. “Only her closest friends have been told who the ‘father’ is.” She used air quotes as she walked up to Jefferson. “Everyone else already speculates it. The whole town knew Graham loved Rebekah. It wouldn’t be such a surprise that the two fell into bed together at one point.” Regina moved around Jefferson to stand in front of him. “And honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if that actually had happened during these twenty-eight years,” Regina said with a dark chuckle.

Jefferson swallowed hard and looked away from Regina.

“She doesn’t want you anymore, Jefferson,” she told him again. “Especially not after seeing your meltdown in the hospital. Face it, Jefferson, you’re _still_ the Mad Hatter. You didn’t leave him behind in Wonderland -- he’s a part of you now. And Rebekah witnessed it at the hospital. She’ll never want you again.”

Jefferson inhaled sharply through his nose and walked away from Regina, pushing her words to the back of his mind? so he didn’t lose his cool. _No, no, no, no, not true, not true,_ Jefferson said over and over again in his head. _Not true. Liar, liar, liar. Not mad. Not mad again._

But the longer he went without seeing Rebekah made him feel the desperation he did back in Wonderland when his need to get back to Grace consumed him and he had gone mad trying to create a new hat that would bring them back to their realm.

Jefferson just needed to make another hat; he had been so close to creating a new one before he managed to escape Wonderland before the curse began. He had help, a way into Regina's castle to get Rebekah out of there but the Evil Queen caught him. His so-called _‘friend’_ that offered him a way inside had betrayed him in the end just like a typical pirate and Jefferson was locked in the prisons while Rebekah was trapped in the top of the tower. There was no way to get to her. It was the closest he had been to her in years and he still couldn’t get to her.

Jefferson shook away his scrambled thoughts and continued to block out the noises around him until he was in the back alley where he had parked one of Mr. Gold’s cars. He needed to return it before Gold noticed it was gone. Jefferson moved his hand to rest on the hood of the car, hand balling up into a fist as Regina’s words replayed in his head over and over again.

_It wouldn’t be such a surprise that the two fell into bed together at one point_ , Regina words echoed in his ears. _I wouldn’t be surprised if that actually had happened during these twenty-eight years._

No. Regina was a liar. She was just trying to get into his head. Rebekah and Graham had never… No, even in her cursed state, he believed that a part of her was waiting for him -- that her heart still knew him. She had told him that she had fallen in love with him when she came to visit him in the hospital. _Had_ fallen in love. _Past tense,_ Regina's voice mocked in his head. _You really think she could ever love you now?_ His nails dug into his palms as he tried to rid the voice away. He didn’t feel right. They had been over-medicating him and now without it, everything felt off. Jefferson just needed to get home and continue his quest to make a new hat. The hat would be his focus. Because once the hat was made, he could grab his family and they could run.

They’d leave Storybrooke and never look back.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


Rebekah listened to the sound of Mr. Gold’s home phone go to the answering machine. She sighed, vaguely listening as Henry suggested that Ruby apply to be a bike messenger as they sat in the police station with the young woman, searching for any job openings posted on Storybrooke’s town website.

_“Bike messenger?”_

_“That’s about taking things to people in a little basket.”_

_“No. Yeah, see, I’m not so great at bike riding.”_

_“How about taking things on foot to people in a little basket.”_

_“I’m not so sure that’s a real job.”_

Rebekah sighed once the phone finally beeped letting her know she could leave a message for Mr. Gold just as the phone started to ring again in the police station. Rebekah walked away from the desk and began to leave Mr. Gold her message.

“Hi, Mr. Gold. It’s Rebekah. Look, I uh.” Rebekah shook her head, feeling absolutely ridiculous. “I was wondering if your offer might still be on the table about me moving into the house?” she asked. “I understand if it’s not; I did say no. I just...” She closed her eyes and sighed. “If I spend another minute with Regina, I might kill her.” Rebekah said with a little chuckle. “Anyways, if you could get back to me soon I’d really appreciate it. Otherwise, I’m staying in an overcrowded apartment with three other women tonight so...yeah, call me back please?”

Rebekah hung up and turned around and saw Emma walking into the room, an amused smile on her face as Ruby hung up the phone. “How’s it going?” Emma asked, walking up behind Henry and Ruby.

“Great,” Ruby said sarcastically. “Except I can’t do anything.”

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Emma disagreed. “I just saw you on the phone. That was good.”

“That?” Ruby motioned to the phone. “That’s nothing.”

Emma frowned. “No. No, it isn’t.” Ruby sighed and shook her head, leaning back in the chair. Rebekah watched as Emma looked over at her, still frowning before finally looking back to Ruby. “I actually have some money in the budget if you want to help out around here,” Emma suggested.

Ruby stood up fast. “Yes!” she said in excitement. “Thank you!” Ruby jumped a little again but quickly composed herself. “Yes,” she said causing Emma to chuckle. “Um, I could answer phones and help out.”  Ruby began to list. “Um, is there anything else that you need done? Organize files, cleaning up? Please. I wanna be useful.”

Emma took in a quick breath, “I’m... _swamped_ with the Kathryn Nolan thing. If you maybe want to grab us lunch, I would never say no to a grilled cheese.”

“Done!” Ruby grinned and then looked to Henry, while grabbing her coat and purse, waiting for his order.

“Um, two chocolate chip cookies, an apple pie, and a hot dog.”

“He ate at school,” Emma told Ruby causing her to chuckle.

“For a second there, I thought you were ordering for Rebekah.” She smirked before looking over at her friend. Rebekah playfully rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at Ruby.

Mary-Margaret walked in just as Ruby was walking out and the young woman offered to grab something for her. But before Rebekah could loudly remind Ruby that she had not offered to get _her_ anything, her phone rang.

Rebekah looked down at her phone and let out a sigh of relief. “Mr. Gold, hi.”

Silence.

“Mr. Gold?” She said again, moving her phone away from her ear to look at the screen to make sure the call hadn’t been dropped. But the call was still connected and the caller ID showed that it was Mr. Gold’s home phone. “Hello? Are you there?” He didn’t answer again and Rebekah sighed in frustration. “Um, I don’t know if you can even hear me but I called earlier about staying in the house?” She said slowly. “Mr. Gold...?”  Rebekah closed her eyes in frustration. “I’ll try you back.” She said and hung up.

Rebekah had hung up just in time to hear Mary-Margaret tell Emma about David being in the woods, acting like a completely different person. She opened her mouth to say something to try and comfort Mary-Margaret but her phone ringing again caught her off guard. _Mr. Gold (work)._ She frowned, not understanding how he was calling her.

“Hello?” She answered again.

_“Rebekah,”_ he said. _“I hope I’m not disturbing you on your day off.”_

She blinked in confusion. “I, uh,” Rebekah shook her head. “No, I -- I just called you at home because you said that’s where you’d be today.”

_“Oh, yes. That was the plan. But I had something arrive at the shop that was meant to be delivered tomorrow and had to pick it up.”_

“You’re...not home?”

Mr. Gold chuckled, _“I’d figure that was quite obvious, Ms. Mills.”_

“But you just,” Rebekah stopped herself. They could speak about that later. There was a reason she called him in the first place. “I actually called your home for a reason,” she told him. “I was wondering if your offer to stay at the house until I can find a permanent place to stay was still on the table?”

_“Absolutely,”_ Mr. Gold told her.

Rebekah sighed in relief and smiled. “Great,” she said. “I’m going to try and find a mover to gather all my things from Regina’s and I should be there soon for the keys -- unless you want me to meet you at your shop. I’m at the station right now with Henry and Emma so I can swing by.”

_“Don’t worry about the movers, Rebekah. I’ll get everything handled. You shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting right now. Your things will be moved in and ready by 6 pm.”_

Rebekah couldn’t help but let out a surprised laugh. She knew Mr. Gold was a powerful man but it was almost as if he were anticipating Rebekah changing her mind and asking to move in to the house. She frowned, remembering that since she would be living in the house, she wouldn’t be making any money. “Uh, about rent.”

_“Don’t worry about it, Rebekah. We’ll discuss it all later.”_

“I just -- since I’m no longer working on the house with you...”

_“Rebekah, I am not going to allow a pregnant woman to end up living in her car. Do not worry about rent. Whatever you can afford that will leave you able to take care of yourself and your child is fine with me.”_

Rebekah frowned, “Mr. Gold.”

_“I’ll see you tonight, Rebekah.”_ He hung up and Rebekah frowned, not feeling right about any of this. Why was Mr. Gold offering her this home? Why did he care so much about hers and the baby’s wellbeing.

“Bex?” Emma broke Rebekah away from her thoughts. “Did you want something to eat? I can call Ruby and ask her to pick you up something.”

She shook her head, “No. I have some running around to do. Thanks though,” she said as she walked over to where Henry was sitting to gather her things. “Do you need me to drop you off?” she asked and he shook his head and told her he’d stay a while. Rebekah smiled and ruffled his hair before she walked away from him.

“Do _not_ forget to eat, Rebekah!” Mary-Margaret shouted from the sheriff’s office as she watched Rebekah walk by it.

“Since finding out I was pregnant, have you ever seen me skip a meal?” She shouted back to Mary-Margaret as she walked out of the building.

Rebekah left the office, walked over to the car and once she was finally inside of it, her hands gripped onto the steering wheel as she stared off into the distance. Her mind flashed with her dreams from last night and Rebekah’s skin flushed. She groaned in frustration and shrugged off her winter coat and started her car so that she could put the A.C on.

_Why are you dreaming about him?_ She asked herself.

_Because you still love him,_ a voice answered back. _You never stopped._

Rebekah pulled out of the parking space and onto the road, driving in the direction of the only baby boutique in Storybrooke. She really wanted to wait until she was completely out of the clear for her chances of miscarrying but she needed to focus on something positive to keep her mind off of her broken heart and increased sex drive and off fantasies about Jefferson that felt more like memories than daydreams.  

She spent a few hours in the baby store simply browsing. Scanning through the clothing racks for both boys and girls infant wear and the more time she spent in the shop, the more upset she got. Rebekah didn’t _want_ to be doing this kind of stuff alone! She wanted to be doing it with Jefferson. Rebekah wanted them to have this baby together to be a family. Paige included if she ever wanted to be. She knew logically that she shouldn’t want these things. Jefferson betrayed her trust and had used her to get back at Regina.

But that day at the hospital when she visited him, he had told her that he loved her. And it felt real. His words were desperate and passionate and Rebekah could have sworn he had said them to her a thousand times before but none of that was possible. It was her hormones and pregnancy brain messing with how she was perceiving things. Jefferson had never told her he loved her before. That was the first time. And there was a chance he hadn’t even meant it.

_He loves you, you know he does._

Rebekah huffed as she sat in one of the rocking chairs and looked out the window at the sky changing colors from a grey-ish shade into a darker blue. The sun was starting to set and Rebekah knew she’d need to leave soon. But she couldn’t find it in herself to even get out of the chair.

“Ms. Mills?” She jumped slightly at the sound of the owners of the shop’s voice. The man chuckled while apologizing for scaring her before moving to stand in front of her. Rebekah looked down at his hands, seeing him holding onto a blanket. She frowned, sitting up a bit to get a better look. “I believe you dropped this.” He held out the blanket to Rebekah.

“No,” Rebekah said but still took the blanket. “I, this isn’t mine.”

The man frowned when Rebekah looked back at him. “Well, it’s not one of ours.”

Rebekah looked down at the blanket, the material felt so familiar to her and when she brought the blanket to her nose, the scent of the blanket was familiar as well. She shook her head and set it down in her lap. “It must have been someone else’s who came in today.”

The man shook his head. “You’ve been our only customer.”

Rebekah moved the blanket to rest just above her heart. “It’s mine.” She said suddenly. “It belongs to me.”

The owner gave her an odd look but nodded his head before walking away. Rebekah got up from the chair and walked out of the store with the blanket in her hands. _It’s your blanket. It’s your baby's blanket,_ the voice told her.

She got into her car and set the knitted blanket down next to her in the passenger seat before starting the car up and pulling out of her parking spot. Rebekah drove as the sky grew dark and only wanted one thing. _Sleep._ She was so tired and her heart and mind were at a war with each other and it was exhausting.

Fifteen minutes later Rebekah was driving into the woods just as the moving vans were pulling out. She had to blink in surprise that she had even drove to the house. Rebekah was on autopilot and hadn’t even realized what she was doing. Yes, Rebekah knew she was going to the house but her mind was so loud and she was shocked that she even found her way to the house. Rebekah had taken a completely different route to get to the house but somehow she managed to find it without even concentrating on the road.

She made a face, praying that she hadn’t hit an animal on the way over. That or run any red lights. With Graham as sheriff he’d never go through with giving her tickets. She didn’t know if Emma would do the same.

Rebekah parked the car in front of the house and grabbed her purse and the baby blanket from the passenger seat before getting out of the car. Mr. Gold was waiting outside speaking with a man that Rebekah recognized as a local electrician. The lights in the house were on and Rebekah was thankful for that. They normally worked in the day so the home was always filled with natural light. Rebekah hadn’t even thought about how the home was still powerless when she accepted Mr. Gold’s offer. It seemed as though he took care of that, too.

“Come,” Mr. Gold motioned to Rebekah as she locked up her car. Rebekah chuckled at him gesturing for her to hurry inside as he walked inside the home with the electrician following closely behind him. Rebekah followed after the two men, smiling as she walked into the home. “I didn’t know if you wanted your furniture from your apartment here but seeing as you only had a couch and chair, I thought it might be nice for you to use the furniture we picked out already.”

She opened her mouth to protest but Mr. Gold stopped her. “Come upstairs,” he told her as he slowly made his way up the stairs. Rebekah patiently followed after him, knowing it was hard for him to get up and down the stairs. Once they made it to the second floor, Mr. Gold took Rebekah where the master bedroom was. She smiled softly when she saw all of her things were already set up.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” she said, truly appreciating him doing all of this for her.

“There’s one more thing I have to show you.” He left the room and Rebekah listened to the sound of his cane hitting against the floor as he walked down the hallway. She found him in the room right next to hers and stopped in the doorway when she saw what was placed in the room.

A crib, pressed against the wall right next to the window that overlooked the whole yard.

“Do you like it?”

Rebekah looked at Mr. Gold, finally tearing her eyes away from the crib. “Did you buy this?” she asked.

“Oh, no,” he said with a smile as he walked over to the crib.  “It just appeared here...almost like magic.” Rebekah gave him a doubtful look causing the man to chuckle. “And I see you went and got a blanket for the child,” he said, motioning to the blanket she held in her hand.

Rebekah brought the blanket to her chest and nodded.

“Ms. Mills,” the electrician said from behind her. “I want to go over everything with you before I leave. Do you mind?”

Rebekah looked to the crib one more time before leaving the room and going with the electrician. Eventually the two men left and Rebekah was left on her own in the home. She looked around, an odd sense of comfort filling her. She locked all the doors and turned off all the lights downstairs before she headed upstairs. Rebekah dressed for bed and after unpacking some of the items Mr. Gold had left for her to unpack on her own (her delicate's), Rebekah climbed into bed and snuggled the baby blanket against her chest as she fell asleep.

That night she didn’t dream of Jefferson the way she had been. Instead, her dreams were of them in this house with their child in his arms as he hummed happily to the baby as it cooed back to him. And again...it felt more like a memory than a dream.

But that wasn’t possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback/comments/kudos are always appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a big thanks to my beta reader [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites)

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

  
  
Mary-Margaret was arrested.

Emma arrested Mary-Margaret for the murder of Kathryn Nolan.

Rebekah _barely_ put herself together as she ran out of the house in a large sweatshirt and the first pair of leggings she could find. Her drive to the police station was uncomfortable to say the least, her leggings digging into her stomach -- those pants may be able to stretch but Rebekah was far too big now to get away with wearing her old size 2 that she had been years ago.

She blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the bright sky compared to the dark in her house that she had scurried around in trying to grab everything she might need. _How the hell is this even happening?_ Rebekah thought as she turned onto the main street that would lead her into town. _Mary-Margaret could barely even kill a spider!_ Hell, the woman once scolded Rebekah for wishing harm on a wasp that had stung her multiple times! Mary-Margaret was _not_ a murderer -- Emma made a mistake. That was the only explanation Rebekah was willing to believe.

The sound of her phone ringing in the bottom of the purse caused Rebekah to groan in irritation, taking one hand off of the wheel and digging through the bottomless pit, swerving a bit off the road during her efforts to find the phone. But Rebekah was quick to pull over onto the side of the road when she finally found the phone. It wasn’t safe to be driving so recklessly, especially while pregnant. And no matter how panicked she currently was about Mary-Margaret's situation, she’d never do anything to harm her child.

“Hello?” She answered the phone, not getting a chance to look at the caller-ID before doing so. Rebekah _hoped_ it was Emma calling to tell her that the whole thing was a big mistake and that Mary-Margaret had been released.

_“Ms. Mills, I hope I’m not waking you.”_

She sighed, pushing her hair behind her ears as she shook her head. _Mr. Gold._ “You didn’t wake me. I’m actually on my way into town right now,” Rebekah said as she pulled down her visor to look in the mirror at herself. “I’m sure you’ve heard about Mary-Margaret.”

There was a long pause and Rebekah had to move the phone away from her ear to look at the screen to check if they had been disconnected. But the call hadn’t been dropped.

“Mr. Gold?”

“What is going on with Mary-Margaret?” he asked. “I do hope she’s not found herself in any trouble.”

Rebekah let out a huff at that. “Do you consider _‘_ getting arrested for the murder of your ex-lover's wife _’_ trouble?”

She listened as Mr. Gold let out a long sigh. _“Yes, I would consider that trouble.”_

“I’m on my way to the station now so I’ll have to call you back,” Rebekah told him. “Did you need something or...?” It was the only semi-polite way to say _‘what the fuck do you want, I’m busy?’_ without actually saying.

 _“It can wait. Go to your friend_ _,_ _”_ Mr. Gold told her.

Rebekah hung up the phone, not bothering with goodbyes, and shifted the gears in her car to pull back onto the road. She needed to get to the station because according to Emma’s phone call, Regina was already at the station wanting to be a third party to the interrogation to make sure that Emma stayed _‘impartial’_ \-- which was horseshit. Regina was there because she was _Regina_ and always had to be in everyone's business. Not to mention her long running hatred for Mary-Margaret probably had something to do with Regina being there. If Mary-Margaret was actually found guilty, Rebekah had no doubt that Regina would be dancing on Kathryn Nolan’s freshly dug grave in celebration. _If they ever find the body,_ Rebekah thought.

She woke up in an _already_ foul mood . Emma’s phone call alerting Rebekah that her best friend was in jail only made her mood worse . And now she was going to have to face Regina after their fight. _Great,_ she thought bitterly. What else could she go through today that would cause her stress?

Rebekah had a lead-foot the rest of the way to the police station, going well above the speed limit but got to the police station in perfect time considering how far into the woods she now lived. Rebekah parked her car in front of the station and reached over to the passenger seat to grab her purse, and in that brief moment of turning her head to grab her purse, she whipped her head in the direction ahead of her. Rebekah blinked, trying hard to re-see what she had thought she’d just seen. But it was gone. _He_ was gone. 

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply through her nose, shaking her head in frustration that her mind was playing tricks on her. Jefferson wasn’t there. He was locked away at the mental institution under the hospital. God, that place was dreary. No matter what he had done to her, Rebekah didn’t want him to be in a place like that. Jefferson was a good man to her -- or, played the role of a good man. _It was real, you know it._ Rebekah shook her head again to try and get rid of the little voice inside her head. Because if she didn’t stop hearing it, she might end up in the room next to Jefferson’s at the mental institution.

Rebekah grabbed her purse and got out of her car, locking it up before running into the police station. “Emma?” She hollered as she walked through the doors. Rebekah could hear the sound of hushed whispers just down the hall and followed them to find Regina and Emma having a heated discussion.

“How do you know she didn’t do it?” Regina asked as Rebekah stayed hidden behind the corner. “If that box was stolen from her as she claims, don’t you think there’d be signs of a break-in?” Regina questioned Emma. “You’re her roommate. Tell me, has there been a break-in?” she taunted. “She is a woman who’s had her heart broken. And _that_ ,” Regina stressed the word, “that can make you do unspeakable things.” Regina looked behind Emma and saw Rebekah moving out from behind the corner. “Just ask my sister.” She smirked. Rebekah glared, walking up to her sister and Emma. The blonde looked over her shoulder briefly before the pregnant woman stood by her side. “Rebekah knows all too well what a deluded person with a broken-heart is capable of doing.”

“Screw you, Regina,” Rebekah spat out. Her attention turned to the window of the room beside her that Mary-Margaret was being held in. She heard the sound of Regina’s heels clicking against the ground and by the time she looked away from her solemn friend, her older sister was gone. “Damn hag,” Rebekah muttered under her breath, looking up to Emma to see her lips twitching up in amusement.

“Things aren’t so great at home?” she asked.

“I moved out,” Rebekah told Emma, her hand moving to her stomach which was currently being squeezed by her leggings. She groaned, trying to push them down a bit.

“Time to start maternity clothes shopping?” Emma said, moving her hand to Rebekah’s stomach. The pregnant woman nodded her head with a sigh, then looked to the room Mary-Margaret was still in. Emma let out a low sigh and dropped her hand from Rebekah’s stomach, seeming to already know what she was about to ask. “I can’t let you talk to her, Bex.”

She frowned, looking away from the window and back to Emma. “What if you just left for a little while to go on a coffee break?” Rebekah said with raised brows and gave Emma a hopeful smile.

Emma chuckled and shook her head. “Sorry.”

Rebekah understood. It didn’t mean she _liked_ the situation, but she didn’t want to get Mary-Margaret in any more trouble than she was already in. “Just let her know that I believe her. There’s no way she could have killed Kathryn. I refuse to believe it. She’s too,” Rebekah sighed as she looked back to Mary-Margaret, watching as her friend lowered her head with her hands clasped together in prayer. “She’s too good.”

Emma pressed her hand to Rebekah’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, causing the woman to look over at her again. “I’ll tell her you stopped by to show your support,” Emma promised. “You should get home and change your clothes. You look like you’re about to burst out of those pants,” the sheriff said while making a face causing Rebekah to playfully roll her eyes.  

“ _Fine_ ,” she said dramatically. “But I’ll be back later,” Rebekah said, turning to leave.

“Oh, I never doubted it.” Emma chuckled and Rebekah lovingly flipped her the bird as she walked down the hall and away from her.

Rebekah stopped when she was near Graham’s old office, now Emma’s office, and stood in the doorway. She frowned, feeling tears form in her eyes as she pictured her old friend sitting in the chair, dirty boots plopped up on the desk as he ate his lunch. _God,_ Rebekah thought as she quickly wiped away her tears, _I miss you so much, Graham._

The man had always been there for Rebekah, he had been like an older brother to her and now with everything that was happening -- the pregnancy, _Jefferson_ , the mess Rebekah found herself in -- it would be _really_ nice to have Graham here to stand by her side through it all. Graham had never once judged her and was always so kind and maybe she wouldn’t feel so alone if he were still here. _No,_ a voice told her. _He’s not the one you want._

“Shut up,” Rebekah muttered as she wiped away more tears and walked away from the door and over to the front of the station to leave the building.

But a voice stopped her from leaving. “Talking to yourself?”

Her hand balled into a fist and Rebekah felt her nails digging little crescent moon shapes into her palm as the sound of Regina’s heels clicking against the ground grew closer. Instead of engaging with her sister, Rebekah inhaled deeply and continued on her way to leave the police station.

“Ignoring me? Really?” Regina scoffed as she followed after Rebekah. But the pregnant woman did not turn around, she just kept walking until she was out of the building and a burst of cold air hit her face. “Seriously, Rebekah? This is just childish!”

 _Childish_?! Rebekah thought in anger. “You’re the one acting like a child!” She shouted over her shoulder, stepping off the curb and onto the road where her car was parked.

Regina laughed. “ _I’m_ being childish? You’re the one ignoring my calls and refusing to even let me know where you’re living!” Rebekah dug into her purse to try and find her keys but Regina was already stepping off the curb and making her way around the car to where Rebekah was standing.

“Where I am living is _none_ of your goddamn business!” Rebekah spat out at Regina once she finally managed to find her keys, pulling them out in a haste to unlock her door. “In fact, anything that has to do with me and what happens in my life is none of your goddamn business anymore,” Rebekah said after turning to face her older sister, enjoying the look of shock in Regina's eyes that she was finally standing up for herself. “I loved Jefferson,” Rebekah finally stated out loud. “I _really_ loved him.” _You still do,_ the little voice whispered. “And you couldn’t _stand_ to see me happy -- especially with your ex or whatever the hell he was to you -- so you did what you do best; you sabotaged my chance and happiness. It’s what you’ve done my _whole_ life and I’m DONE, Regina!” She shouted, her anger getting the best of her.

Regina shook her head, grabbing at Rebekah’s arm as she opened the car door to get in, “Rebekah, he was _using_ you!”

“Says you!” Rebekah shouted again. The pregnant woman had to close her eyes to calm herself down, feeling her blood pressure rise. This wasn’t good -- getting this worked up was not good for the baby and suddenly Rebekah started to panic. She was not out of the clear yet and she had a high risk of miscarriage given that she nearly had one early on in her pregnancy. She took in a deep breath and exhaled out slowly, _in...out...in...out...in...out._ She opened her eyes and looked up at Regina, watching as her sister’s brows pinched together, eyes narrowed in anger. “You know what, maybe Jefferson did use me to get back at you, but can you really blame him, Regina?” Rebekah asked. “You’re a miserable bitch.”

Regina blinked in surprise at Rebekah words but kept her mouth shut in a thin line as Rebekah got into her car and slammed the door shut once she was safely inside.

Rebekah pulled onto the road and drove further into town after leaving the police station. Her destination: _the hospital._ Rebekah needed to make sure her baby was safe. As calm as Rebekah was trying to be, she had lost it and she _refused_ to let anything happen to her baby because Regina happened to piss her off enough to raise her blood pressure to a dangerous level that might harm the child.

Because if she did lose this baby because of Regina, Mary-Margaret and Rebekah would be sharing a cell in prison.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
“Are you that bloody foolish?” Mr. Gold snapped at Jefferson who paced around his back office in the pawn shop. “I told you to stay away from her!”

“She loves me,” Jefferson said, tugging at his scarf as he continued to walk around the room. “I heard her say it herself; she told Regina she loves me.”

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes. “If I recall what you said earlier, Rebekah said that she _loved_ you.” He told Jefferson causing the man’s head to snap in Gold’s direction. “Past tense.”

Jefferson glared at the man. “She loves me.”

“You really have gone mad.” Mr. Gold rubbed at his brow, a headache already starting to form.

“Twenty-eight years,” Jefferson stressed. “Twenty-eight years I had to stay away from my family but I have Rebekah back now.”

“ _Had_.” Gold looked to Jefferson. “Past tense.”

“I can get her back.”

He rolled his eyes. “And how do you plan on doing that? Kidnapping the woman and forcing her to believe the ludicrous tale of the curse? Any sane person would never believe it. Her memories are gone and until Emma Swan breaks the curse, it’s going to stay that way.”

“The hat,”

“There’s no magic in this world, Jefferson!” he shouted. “The hat will never work here!” Gold opened his mouth to yell more at Jefferson but quickly shut it when the phone in the front of the shop started to ring. He groaned and glared at the man in front of him. “ _Stay_ ,” he ordered.

Jefferson glared but stayed put.

Mr. Gold pushed down on the cane with his weight as he got up from where he was sitting and made his way out of the back office and to the front of his store before the phone stopped ringing. “Yes?” He answered, feeling winded.

_“Mr. Gold?”_

He frowned, hearing the sadness in Rebekah’s voice. “What’s wrong?” Gold avoided saying her name out loud, knowing it would only cause Jefferson to come out of the back.

 _“It’s nothing,”_ s he sniffled. _“I’m at the hospital.”_

“Are you okay? Is the b-” He inhaled deeply, stopping himself from saying anything more.

 _“We’re fine. Safe_ _,”_ s he assured him. _“But I got into a fight with Regina and I started to feel weird afterwards and I went to see Jane and she told me that she believes I have_ _p_ _reeclampsia and since that normally doesn’t happen to women before hitting twenty weeks in their pregnancy,”_ Rebekah sniffled again, _“Jane wants me to be put on bed rest.”_

“I.” He didn’t know what she wanted from _him_ . Why was Rebekah calling to let him know all of this? Mr. Gold had been helping her out for his own selfish reasons but he didn’t really _care_ for the girl. She was simply a means to an end.

 _“Look, normally I’d call Mary-Margaret to come pick me up but she’s in jail and Emma is trying to clear her name so I can’t call her. Graham is dead and Jefferson,”_ Mr. Gold listened as Rebekah started to cry. _“He’s not around so_ _..._ _”_

“I’m on my way,” he told Rebekah. “Just stay put and try to relax.”

They hung up and when Mr. Gold turned to grab his keys, Jefferson was standing in the doorway. “Who was that?”

“Mary-Margaret is in jail, as I’m sure you are already aware since you’ve been following Rebekah’s every move,” he said. “I am going to offer my services as her lawyer.”

“Why?” Jefferson questioned.

“I have my reasons.” He grabbed his coat and gloves from behind the counter and hobbled past Jefferson. “Now, Jefferson, if you don’t mind, I have business to attend to.”

He left the store, telling Jefferson to leave through the back after locking up the place. Mr. Gold _would_ offer his legal services to Mary-Margaret, that had already been the plan, but right now he needed to get to Rebekah.

The older man drove to the hospital and picked Rebekah up, helping her back to her home as well as he could. Gold hated how weak he was in this land, barely able to help Rebekah to her couch so that she could rest while he attended to this Mary-Margaret business.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold,” Rebekah said as she laid back onto the couch, grabbing the blanket that was draped over the back and wrapped it around her. “I really appreciate you doing this.”

“It’s not a problem, Ms. Mills,” Gold said as he stood awkwardly at the end of the couch. “Do you need anything else? A book? Water?” Rebekah frowned at his words and his brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you alright?”

She nodded her head and turned a bit away from him on the couch. “I’ll be fine on my own,” Rebekah said, her voice sounding raspier than normal in that moment.

Mr. Gold didn’t have time to coddle Rebekah Mills; he had his own agenda and a weeping woman was not going to get in his way.

“I’ll see myself out.” He told Rebekah as he turned away from her. As Mr. Gold walked through the front door to leave the house, he heard Rebekah sniffling a little. He sighed and shook his head in frustration. He _really_ did not have time for this. Mr. Gold left and once he was in his car, he pulled out his phone and dialed Granny’s diner, asking to speak with Ruby Lucas who sounded absolutely terrified when she answered. The older man informed Ruby about her friend’s condition and didn’t have time to ask her to check in on Rebekah because the young woman was rushing him off the phone telling him that she’d be at the house soon.

Clearly Ms. Lucas was aware of Rebekah’s new address. If not, he was sure she’d figure out how to get to her sooner or later. Ruby seemed to be a _very_ good tracker. Perhaps a bit of her old life still lingered inside her while in Storybrooke.

Mr. Gold drove to the police station and walked into where Mary-Margaret was being held just in time, eavesdropping on the conversation between she and Emma Swan.  

 _“The evidence is piling up by the hour_ _,_ _”_ Emma informed Mary-Margaret.

_“Okay, what are you saying?”_

_“I’m saying that you should think about hiring a lawyer.”_

He took that moment to butt into the conversation. “An excellent idea,” Gold said as he walked into the room.

“Mr. Gold,” Mary-Margaret said as she pulled at her fingers, clearly frightened of what might happen to her if this didn’t get squared away.

“What are you doing here?” Emma said, looking to where he stood with her eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare.

“Offering my legal services.”  

Emma gave him a skeptical look. “You’re a lawyer?”

Mr. Gold smiled and walked further into the room. “Ever wonder why I was so adept at contracts?” He questioned Emma, more rhetorical than anything. “I was made aware of your case, Ms. Blanchard and have being following the details, and I think you’d be well-advised to bring me on as your counsel.”

“And why is that?” Mary-Margaret said in a whisper.

“Well, because the sheriff had me arrested for nearly beating a man to death, and I managed to persuade the judge to drop the charges.” Mr. Gold smirked.

“Asserting your influence isn’t what’s needed here.” Emma looked to Gold. “We need to find the truth.”

“Exerting influence may be exactly what’s needed here.”

“What’s needed _here_ is for me to do my job!” Emma snapped at him.

“Well, no one’s stopping you. I’m only here to help.” Mr. Gold said the world's slowly, putting emphasis on the word _help._  

“Enough!” Mary-Margaret said loudly. Mr. Gold’s eyes shifted to where she was standing behind bars and listened as she quietly said, “Please go.”

“You heard her,” Emma said to Gold, arms crossed and her eyes still narrowed in a glare.

“No,” Mary-Margaret shook her head, “I was talking to you.” She directed her words at Emma who snapped her head in Mary-Margaret's direction in shock. “Oh, Emma, he’s right. I need help and you need to do your job or else I’m screwed.” She sighed. “So just... _please_ , do your job the best you can and you’ll prove my innocence. Until you do, I need some practical help.”

Mr. Gold smiled and walked closer to the jail cell. “Trust me,” he told Emma. “This is in Ms. Blanchard’s best interests.”

Emma was quiet for a moment, but when she did speak, it was barely above a whisper. “Good luck, Mary-Margaret.” Mary-Margaret forced a smile and nodded her head. As Emma turned away from her, she directed her words to Gold next. “I hope _your_ best interests are what he’s looking out for,” she said while walking past him causing Mr. Gold to smile.

When Emma was finally gone, Mary-Margaret focused on Mr. Gold, arms wrapped around her middle, hugging herself. “I can’t pay you,” she told him.

“I didn’t ask for money.”

Mary-Margaret looked at him suspiciously. “Then why are you doing this?”   

“Let’s just say,” he stepped closer to the cell, “I’m invested in your future.”

It wasn’t a lie.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Bex?” The front door to her home was being opened and Rebekah blinked away her tears while giving into a sniffle, sitting up a bit to see Ruby walking over to the couch.

“Ruby?” she said in confusion. “W-what are you doing here?” She wiped away at her tears.

Ruby frowned, pulling off her gloves as she kneeled in front of Rebekah and wiped away her tears. “Mr. Gold called me, but _he_ shouldn’t have been to one to call me . _Y_ _ou_ should have. Bex, honey, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Her voice wavered as she sat up a bit on the couch.

“No, you’re not. Mr.Gold said that you were put on bedrest because of how high your blood pressure is. Bex, what’s going on? What happened?” Ruby grabbed at Rebekah’s hand and there was no point in trying to hold back her sobs.

“I’m alone.” She cried, letting out a heartbreaking sob.

“No.” Ruby squeezed her hand. “No, you are _not_ alone.”

“I am,” Rebekah disagreed. “Graham’s dead and,” she stopped herself from bringing up Jefferson. “He was the person I went to when I felt like my world was falling apart and I don’t have him anymore.”

Ruby frowned, getting up from the ground and took a seat next to Rebekah on the couch, moving her arm to wrap around Rebekah’s shoulders, pulling her into a hug. “You’re not alone.” Ruby whispered as Rebekah continued to cry. “You’re not. You have me and Emma and Mary-Margaret. You have Ashley and Granny and for some reason Mr. Gold,” Ruby teased causing Rebekah to give into a laugh. Rebekah pulled away from Ruby and pushed her hair away from her face, using her sweater to wipe away more tears. “Bex...the father.”

“ _Please_ do not ask if it’s Mr. Gold,” she said with a soft chuckle causing Ruby to smile at her. But Rebekah could see the worry in Rebekah’s eyes. She looked down at her hands, shrugging her shoulders helplessly. “It’s Jefferson’s,” she admitted to Ruby finally.

“What?” Ruby said in a whisper. “I thought you said...”

“I lied,” Rebekah told her, knowing Ruby was referring to Rebekah telling her that things didn’t work out with Jefferson and that she had moved on to someone else. But the truth was, it had been Jefferson the entire time. Rebekah knew it was wrong to lie to Ruby but she had been so protective of her relationship with Jefferson and so damn scared of Regina finding out that she was willing to lie to her friends about it.

“Why?” Ruby questioned.

“It seems like Regina wasn’t just being a possessive bitch trying to control my life when she told me to stay away from Jefferson. It was because they,” Rebekah closed her eyes tightly, lower lip quivering. “They were together once and Regina broke Jefferson’s heart and to get back at her he...” Rebekah shook her head, not able to finish the sentence.

“I don’t believe it.” Ruby shook her head. Rebekah simply shrugged and moved to lay back down only to have Ruby grab at her hand, pulling her back up. “No, Rebekah. I _really_ don’t believe it. I _saw_ the way he looked at you that day in the diner the day after Emma came to town. It was like you were the only person in the entire room.” She shook her head. “I remember thinking that...I hoped someday a person would look at me with that much love in their eyes.” Ruby shook her head again, this time more firm. “Regina lied, Rebekah. There’s no way she’s telling the truth. I mean, maybe they did go on a couple of dates at some point but that man was absolutely smitten with you and I know in my heart that he wasn’t using you as a way to get back at Regina.”

Rebekah blinked, Ruby’s words confusing her and making her heart ache.

“Did he ever try to explain himself?” Ruby asked.

“No,” Rebekah said. “Regina told me he was...mental and…” _God, how could you let that happen?_ Rebekah thought, thinking of how she had so blindly believed Regina before even trying to get an explanation from Jefferson. _No, no -- he, he isn’t right. He believes in the curse._ “It doesn’t matter,” Rebekah told Ruby, but mostly herself.

“It does matter, Bex,” Ruby disagreed. “He’s the father of your child.” She frowned, Ruby's words really sinking it. “Do you love him?”

“Yes.” She didn’t hesitate while answering. “But...”

“But nothing,” Ruby told her. “If you love him and want to be with him, hear him out. Let him tell you his side of the story.”

She shook her head. “What if his side of the story is mad?” Rebekah asked.

Ruby chuckled and shrugged her shoulders now. “We’re all a little mad, Bex.”

It was true. There were times that Rebekah felt incredibly mad. But Ruby was right about Jefferson; she should have gone and spoken to him herself _without_ Regina by her side. They must have had him so drugged up at the hospital that he was delusional. Rebekah _hoped_ that Regina wasn’t conniving enough to lock away a sane man in hopes to keep him away from her, but sadly, Rebekah didn’t put it past her.

Ruby stayed over for the rest of the night and helped Rebekah compose a letter to Jefferson that she promised she would deliver to the hospital in the morning, saying she’d try and sway Dr. Whale to deliver it to him personally by putting on her best flirting moves.

Ruby was right about a lot of things it seemed. Not just about Jefferson or Regina, but she was right about how Rebekah was not alone in this. Because for the first time, that loneliness vanished. She’d get through this and hopefully after Jefferson read her letter, he’d allow her to come see him and together they could work things out. _For the sake of our child,_ Rebekah had written in the letter. _Please give me a chance._

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


He saw his moment.

He took it.

Jefferson planted the key in Mary-Margaret's jail-cell and waited until she finally found the courage to use it and make her escape. When she finally did make a run for it, Jefferson followed after her until they were deep into the woods and he could grab her without anyone seeing him do so, or anyone being able to hear her scream.

“Why are you doing this?” Mary-Margaret cried as he tied her up. He didn’t answer, he only continued making sure there was no way she’d escape. “Rebekah will never forgive you for this.” Jefferson looked up at Mary-Margaret and glared. “I know you two were together and I know that you are the father of her child!” she cried. “I know she’s upset with you for what you did to her to get back at Regina but...” He cut her words off by putting a gag around her mouth, the room filled with the sound of muffled words.

“You don’t know _anything_ ,” he spat out before walking away from Mary-Margaret.

_She’ll never forgive you, she’ll never forgive you, she’ll never forgive you, she’ll never forgive you._

He just needed Emma Swan to search for Mary-Margaret so he could grab her too. She was the key to breaking the curse and Mr. Gold believed that she had magic. That meant she might be able to make a new hat for him and he could get his family the hell out of Storybrooke.

 _But she’ll never forgive you_ _._ “Shut up!” Jefferson said to the nagging voice in his head as he slammed his hand against the door after shutting Mary-Margaret away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 'Hat Trick' -- hope you are all ready! Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, this is LONG. Take breaks, eat, drink, stretch your legs because this is probably the longest chapter of this story so far and it had to be because it's for the episode 'Hat Trick' so, yeah. It's long! Thanks as always to my amazing beta-reader who managed to get through this in one day without having a mental break down! You are a champ, [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites)!

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


Mr. Gold walked down the long hall with Emma Swan, spotting the sheriff's son sitting against a wall with his story book laid out in his lap. The second that Emma saw Henry, the woman’s footsteps picked up and soon enough, Mr. Gold was left hobbling on his cane behind her.

“Henry,” Emma addressed the boy. “What are you doing here?”

Henry looked over to Emma and smiled. “I came to congratulate you.”

Emma was already standing in front of the boy by the time Mr. Gold made it to her side. “For what?” she asked in amusement.

“Your genius plan!” Henry continued to grin.

“And what plan is that, Henry?” Mr. Gold asked as Emma crossed her arms over her chest while looking down at Henry in confusion. Henry blinked, looking back and forth between Mr. Gold and his mother, the older man took the hint and pressed weight down on his cane to move away from the two. “Right,” he said before leaving the two alone. But he didn’t go too far. He stayed hidden away but in earshot to listen in on the conversation.

 _“I’m sorry, I thought Mr. Gold was in on it_ _,_ _”_ Henry said to his mother quietly.

_“In on what?”_

_“The escape plan.”_

Mr. Gold quickly turned and headed to the holding cells to find that Mary-Margaret was no longer in her cell, the door left wide open and it was now clear that the fugitive was on the run. He smirked. “Sheriff, could you join me, please?” he called out.

His back was facing the entrance but Mr. Gold was sure that when Emma Swan came into the room, her eyes were wide in shock. “She’s gone,” he said once he sensed he was no longer alone in the room.

“Henry -- what did you do?!” Emma said, hurrying past Mr. Gold to the cell Mary-Margaret had been kept.

“Nothing!” Henry said and when Mr. Gold looked over his shoulder, he saw the young boy had his hands up in the air, trying to show a sign of innocence. “She was gone when I got here.”

“Her arraignment is tomorrow. If she’s not there...”

“She’s a fugitive,” Emma stopped him from saying anything further. “Doesn’t matter if she’s convicted for Kathryn or not, she’s screwed!” Emma spun around and walked past Mr. Gold and Henry, panic in her eyes. “I have to go find her before someone notices she’s missing.”

“Oh, you mean Regina?” Mr. Gold said as he watched Emma step inside the Sheriff’s private office.

“The arraignment is at 8:00 AM. I’m sure she’ll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory.” Emma said back as she shoved things into her bag.

“You have until 8:00 AM then,” Mr. Gold said the obvious.

“Uh, what about me?” Henry asked. “How can I help?”

“Go home,” Emma instructed her son.

“Emma,” Henry began to argue. “If she leaves Storybrooke...”

“Not now, Henry,” Emma interrupted him and moved him to leave with her. “Come on,” she told him.

Mr. Gold took a few steps to follow after them. “Ms. Swan, I know time is of the essence, but if Ms. Blanchard doesn’t return, her future is in jeopardy. And if you’re caught helping her, so is yours.” Emma looked over to Mr. Gold, standing still in that moment.

“I don’t care,” she told him. “I’d rather lose my job than my friend.”

She didn’t say anything else and once she was gone, Mr. Gold smiled before looking over his shoulder at the empty holding cell. He gave into a little chuckle, wondering how Mary-Margaret managed to escape.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  


Emma could hardly focus on the road in front of her as she drove around the edge of Storybrooke, looking to the side of the road every so often to see if Mary-Margaret was anywhere near the woods. _I have to find her,_ Emma thought in a panic as she looked on to the left side of the road while turning the corner that would lead her into the woods. Mary-Margaret was familiar with these woods. In fact, Rebekah now lived in these woods. The two were close friends, perhaps Mary-Margaret went to her for shelter. _No,_ Emma shook her head at that thought, _Rebekah would have called_ _;_ _she would have convinced Mary-Margaret to go back and_ _..._ Emma’s eyes widened as she saw the silhouette of a man right in her path. Swerving out of the way just in time, Emma looked over her shoulder to see the man falling down the small hill near the road. She slammed down on her breaks and quickly got out of the car, running over to where he had fallen.

“I’m so sorry!” Emma yelled as she watched him lift himself up back onto the street. “Are you okay?” she asked, trying to help the man up the rest of the way, listening to him wince in pain as he tried to move.

“Uh, I-I think so.” He chuckled a little, walking with a limp now.

“Are you sure?” she asked him.

“I’m fine,” he assured her. “I’m not used to sharing the road with cars so late.” The man said this looking down the road and then back to where Emma was standing in front of him. She watched as he looked her over. “You’re the sheriff, aren’t you?” he asked.

She didn’t recognize him. But she gave him a nod of her head. “Yeah,” she answered.

“What brings you out here in the middle of the night?” he asked.

Emma swallowed hard. No one could know that Mary-Margaret was on the run. She did not know this man and there was no way she was going to tell a stranger the truth. “Oh, nothing to worry about,” she told him, trying to brush it off. “I’m...just looking for a lost dog.”

The man smiled. “Well, I hope you find it.”

Emma smiled, too. “Thank you.” The man turned and started heading in the direction away from her and Emma frowned as he continued to limp. “Oh, you _are_ hurt!”

“No.” He shook his head, turning only slightly to face her. “I just twisted my ankle, I think,” he said while looking down at his foot before looking back to her and chuckled. “I live just a mile down the road.” He nudged his head in the direction in which he was heading. “I’ll make it okay.”

She shook her head, feeling incredibly guilty. Emma had been so focused on trying to find Mary-Margaret that she nearly ran this man over. It was the least she could do. And as desperate as she was to find her friend, a hit and run was not something she wanted on her conscience. “I insist.”

The man chuckled again and shrugged his shoulders. “Thank you,” he said, accepting her offer. Emma took a step forward when the man held out his hand for hers to shake. “I’m Jefferson.”

“Emma,” she said with a smile as she took his hand, giving it a quick shake before they headed to her car.

 _Jefferson,_ she thought as she started up her car again. _Why does that name sound familiar?_

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  


His lungs ached as he pushed his feet down harder against the dirt, the cold air rough against his skin as he ran as fast as he could. Finding a large enough tree to hide behind, he could finally take in a much needed gulp of air while peeking around the side. When he saw no one had followed him, he sat down on the trunk of the tree and exhaled deeply.

“Papa, I found you!”

Jefferson chuckled, hearing his daughter’s voice coming from behind the tree. He pushed himself up off the trunk and moved out from behind the tree and looked down to Grace as she climbed up the small hill. “You certainly did.” He chuckled with a grin, holding out his hand for Grace to take hold of and in a swift move, pulled the young girl over to where he was standing. “You must be part bloodhound, my dear Grace.”

Grace giggled as she held onto her father, hands moving to rest on his shoulders as he crouched down to be eye-level with the girl. “Now it’s my turn to hide and _you_ seek.” She grinned down at him.

He sighed. “I’m afraid playtime’s over,” Jefferson told his daughter causing her to look down at the ground in disappointment. “Though, you can still use that nose of yours,” he teased while pressing his thumb against her little button of a nose, “to hunt mushrooms.” He smiled. “Enough to sell at the market tomorrow,” he said, still a little breathless from running. “Do you think you can do that?” Jefferson asked Grace.

She was smiling once again and nodding her head.

Jefferson smiled lovingly at his daughter before inhaling air as he pushed up off his knees and grabbed his daughter's hand. “Ready or not, here we come!” he said and pulled her as they ran again.  

They had only been living in this small village for the last six months. His only way of being able to afford a small cottage to share with his daughter was by picking mushrooms and selling them  to the market -- something his parents had to do when he was young. Jefferson had sworn he’d never end up like his parents, so desperate for an income that they dug into the dirt from sunrise ‘til sunset hoping to find the rare mushrooms that brought in the most coin. But he no longer had money to his name.

He had nothing but Grace and that small cottage he managed to sway the owners to sell. The cottage had previously belonged to the owners’ daughter and her husband but once the two saved enough money to move into the city, they left the place vacant, leaving the parents to look after the home. Jefferson wasn’t _proud_ that he had used his daughter to help sway them to sell him the house for a cheap price but the only thing he had left to his name was the small amount of gold Victor had given him two years prior when it was finally safe enough to come back to the Enchanted Forest.

Two years since…

Jefferson shook his thoughts away and focused on the sound of his daughter’s laughter as they walked up the little hill that would lead them to their village. The sound of horses whinnying caused him to stop abruptly, grabbing onto Grace’s hand tightly when he saw a black carriage parked in front of his cottage with the Evil Queen’s sigil on the flags being held up behind the carriage by her dark knights. He swallowed hard, knowing there was no point in running.

Regina had what she wanted -- she already took -- he inhaled deeply and tried to shake those thoughts away once again.

“Who’s carriage is that?” Grace asked.

Jefferson sighed. “The Queen’s,” he answered.

His daughter looked up at him, but not in horror. She had hope in her eyes. “Has she returned Mama?” She asked, gripping onto Jefferson’s hand tightly.

Jefferson clenched his jaw before bending down to be eye-level with Grace. “Listen carefully,” he said only to have Grace look away from him, his hand moving to her face to get her to look him in the eyes. “I want you to stay hidden in the woods,” he ordered her. Grace frowned and Jefferson forced a smile, “like our game...and I’m going to find out what she’s doing here.”

“But,” Grace started to protest but Jefferson shook his head.

“It’ll be fine, Grace.” He promised her, waiting until his daughter scurried off into the woods to hide. Jefferson inhaled and exhaled deeply before he found the courage to walk over to his cottage.

He was made aware that all charges against him for stealing Rebekah away from the Queen had been dropped when Rumpelstiltskin came to the Land Without Color with a pardon, signed by Regina herself, granting him and his daughter permission to move back to the Enchanted Forest. Jefferson had given the paper back to Mr. Gold and refused. But the imp warned him that by refusing the gift, it would only anger the Queen and that the last time he angered the Queen, she took his true love away from him.

Jefferson swore to himself that he would never return to the Enchanted Forest unless he found a way to get Rebekah back, but Grace spoke so much about how she missed the colors of their old home and Jefferson couldn’t deny her that. Grace was so much like her mother, Jefferson never being able to say no to either of them. She had her mother's eyes, her smile, the dimples in her cheeks. Everything about Grace reminded Jefferson of Rebekah save for the color of her hair. The young girl inheriting his color instead of the dark brown that Rebekah had.

 _Still has,_ Jefferson told himself. _She’s alive._

Once he reached the cottage, Jefferson walked past the guards who watched his every move. Two years of jumping village to village just to be safe and Regina still managed to track them down. He shouldn’t have underestimated her.  

But...what if Grace was right? What if Regina was finally returning Rebekah? The ache in his chest told him that there wasn’t a chance, but hope never faded away which was why he hadn’t grabbed Grace’s hand and ran _with_ her to find another village to live in to hide away from the Queen.

Jefferson opened the door to his cottage and found Regina standing in the middle of the room looking around at the little he had. Her head turned in his direction when Jefferson made his presence known.

She smirked, looking him up and down as he shut the door behind him. “I’d like to say you’re looking well, Jefferson, but I’d be lying,” Regina mocked him. “Poverty doesn’t suit you.”

He rolled his eyes and set the basket of mushrooms down on the window-sill. “What are you doing here, Regina?” Jefferson asked, back facing her. “You pardoned me of my crimes, remember?”

“Can’t a loving aunt visit her only niece?” Regina said in a sickly sweet voice. Jefferson turned to face her and narrowed his eyes at her. The evil woman laughed and shrugged her shoulders. “Oh, you know me so well, Jefferson.” He gave her a very obviously fake smile, wanting to get this encounter over with. “I have a job for you.” Regina finally got to the point.

“I don’t do that anymore.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Yes, I heard you hung up your hat. Why? You could have hopped from realm to realm instead of staying in the Land Without Color but instead you chose to stay there until I pardoned you. Why?” He walked backwards to the wall, standing on the opposite side of the room from Regina as she grabbed one of Grace’s dolls, stroking it’s hair. It took every ounce of self restraint not to kill Regina the second she touched his daughter’s doll.

“The hat is the whole reason Grace lost her mother. I don’t want her to lose her father, too.” He leaned against the wall, arms folded over his chest.  

Regina laughed at his words. “ _No_ _._ ” She drew out the word. “The reason Grace lost her mother was because _you_ took her from me in the first place. It has nothing to do with the hat but if you need a reason to not blame yourself for your wife's imprisonment, go ahead and keep clinging to that silly little lie.”  

He clenched his jaw, not wanting to let Regina get to him.

The hat was how he met Rebekah, how he managed to rescue her, how they managed to stay on the run and hidden from Regina as long as they did. But Regina still found him and now he was without the love of his life and Grace was growing up without her mother. That hat had brought him nothing but misery. He should burn it right now in front of Regina. But he held onto it because of his damn hope that someday Regina would return Rebekah to him and that they’d jump to a new realm with their daughter and live a life far away from the Evil Queen and once again he would know happiness.

Regina sighed and looked over to the basket of mushrooms and chuckled. “I see you’re now foraging for fungus. Oh how the mighty have fallen.” Jefferson shrugged his shoulders, pursing his lips at Regina. “What kind of future does your daughter have with you... _here_ ,” s he said with disgust while motioning around the cottage. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Do this _one_ last favor for me.”

“-I’m not doing _anything_ for you.” He glared, pushing off the wall and making his way over to her.

“Even if doing this favor will give her the life she deserves?” Regina questioned.

Jefferson kept his arms folded over his chest, now standing right in front of Regina. “That’s why I’m staying,” he informed her. “You don’t abandon family. _That’s_ what she deserves.” He walked past Regina. “Now please leave.”

Regina laughed loudly at that. “Really?” she said back to him, turning to follow after where Jefferson was now standing. “ _You’re_ lecturing me about not abandoning family when _you’re_ the reason my sister left me in the first place?” Her lips curled into a wicked smirk. He ignored her, which only seemed to anger Regina further. “ - All I need is your special skills to get me somewhere ,” s he said once she realized Jefferson would not budge on his answer. “Somewhere you’ve been before...with _Rebekah_.” She drew out her name. “Do it and I can change your life.” She handed him a piece of paper.

Jefferson inhaled deeply in annoyance before taking the paper from Regina, looking down at the map for Wonderland. He huffed, “What business could you possibly have there?” 

“Something of mine was taken and found it’s way over there,” Regina told him. “I want it back.”

“I want my wife back,” Jefferson stated. “But you won’t let that happen so...you can’t always get what you want. Find someone else to get it.” He handed the map back to Regina.

She smiled, taking the map back from Jefferson. “I see.” Regina smirked. “Hard living has strengthened your resolve.” She turned away from him. “I’m sorry I couldn’t convince you. But I understand. There’s nothing more important than family...which is why having to tell Rebekah your answer will be so hard. She was looking forward to seeing her family again.”     

Jefferson felt his heart drop but before he could go after her, Regina had disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. He felt his hands shaking as he tried to steady his breathing. _That was your chance -- it was your chance to get her back and you ruined it!_ He yelled at himself internally before he grabbed the basket of fungus and threw it across the room in a fit.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  


This was probably the nicest house Emma had seen while in Storybrooke. No, not house; _mansion._ Jefferson seemed to be doing quite well for himself out in the woods. Emma pulled up into his driveway, taking in the large home with wide eyes once the car came to a stop and they both got out of the car.

“Wow,” she remarked. “This is your house?” She looked over to Jefferson who was hobbling out of the car. “It looks more like a hotel!” Emma exclaimed. “You must have a _huge_ family.”

He tensed at her words, Emma noticed. “Nope.” Jefferson said, looking away from her and over to his house. “It’s just me.” He pushed his hand down on the hood of Emma’s car and stepped onto the stairs, only to wobble a bit causing Emma to frown.

“Here, wait,” Emma said, turning off her engine and locking up her car before hurrying over to help Jefferson up the steps to his home. He smiled, thanking her for the help and even offered help of his own: inviting Emma in for a warm cup of a tea and a look at the maps he had of the entire town’s landscape, wanting to help her find the lost dog.

Emma leaned against the fireplace, wanting to keep warm on this chilly night as she waited for Jefferson to return. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was the outside, her eyes taking in everything in the room. Beautiful white furniture, magnificent paintings hanging on the wall. Whoever had decorated Jefferson’s house truly knew how to make the room desirable. Emma nearly forgot why she was even standing in the room until Jefferson returned with a tray of tea and the maps of the town. “Here we go,” he said as he placed the tray on the marble table.

“This is kind of you, Jefferson,” she said as she took the tea cup from him after he poured the warm liquid into the porcelain cup. “I appreciate you helping me with the maps.”

“It’s no problem.” He smiled, grabbing the maps. “I’m a bit of an amateur cartographer; mapping the area is a hobby.” Jefferson walked over to the grand piano in the room and laid out the map on top of the surface. “I’m hopeful that this will help you track down your dog.”

“Wow,” Emma said as she looked down at the detail of the map while sipping her tea.

Jefferson stepped a bit away from Emma to let her work on her own but asked, “What’s his name?”

 _Oh, yeah. Dogs have names,_ Emma thought as she tried to rack her brain for a name idea. “Spot,” she decided on, causing Jefferson to smile when he looked back at her.

“Cute.” He chuckled.

Emma looked back to the map and began to study it, leaning against the grand piano. “Well, Route 6 runs the boundary of the forest, so,” she said, finger tracing the lines, taking another gulp of tea. It was delicious and she could have sworn she had had it before. Perhaps it was something she had ordered at Granny’s. “If I just follow that I should...” She blinked hard, feeling incredibly dizzy in that moment, hand gripping onto the piano for support. Things were starting to feel hazy, “I should be able to...” The room was spinning. This wasn’t just because she was tired. No this was...something else.

“Is something wrong?” Jefferson asked from behind her.

“I’m just, uh.” She tried to stand still to stop the spinning from continuing. “Feeling a little...” Her hand let go of the grand piano, teacup nearly slipping from her grip onto the floor as she fell backwards, only to feel a pair of arms wrap around her middle to stop her from falling as well.

“Let me help you,” she heard mumbled behind her.

“Dizzy,” Emma said, panting now, starting to panic.

It was Jefferson who was holding her. He was able to pull her all the way to his couch without any trouble. _B_ _ut his leg,_ Emma thought hazily as he began to speak. “Let’s just lie you down here,” he said, setting her down on the couch. “There you go.” Her fingers lazily continued to hold onto the tea cup’s handle as she was put down on the couch, her body trying to fight against lying down as Jefferson continued to speak. “Let me get you some air.”

 _Yes,_ she thought, moving to place her teacup on the table. _Air good._ She blinked, watching as Jefferson walked away and she paused, noticing now that he was walking perfectly fine compared to how he was moments earlier. “Your limp,” she mumbled.

He stopped walking and looked back at her. “Oh.” He huffed. “That.” He smiled, walking back over to Emma in amusement. Emma looked up at him, still blinking as he stood in front of her now, looking down at her. “I guess you caught me.” He smiled.

The tea cup fell from her fingers as Emma’s panic began to rise. “Who are you?” She asked, trying to stop herself from falling back onto the couch. But she wasn’t strong enough and the last thing she saw was this man smiling down at her before she passed out completely.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


It had been two weeks since Regina had come to see him. It took everything in Jefferson to be able to leave his house after what he had done. He had a chance to get Rebekah back and he ruined it. Why the hell couldn’t Regina have lead with that? If he knew there was even a _chance_ of rescuing Rebekah again -- of Grace being reunited with her mother -- he wouldn’t have said no! But in the padron Regina had sent him, she wrote that Rebekah would never be returned -- that he would never see her again and if he tried to rescue her, he _and_ his daughter would be jailed.

“The toy cart!” Grace said excitedly, the first genuine smile she gave since she returned to the cottage once the carriage had left and she saw that her mother wasn’t there waiting for her. Jefferson let go of her hand and let her run forward and over to the toys as he followed after her at his own pace. _He_ didn’t want to be here, but Grace had been so solemn and he wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

Jefferson walked over to where she was, the little girl holding onto a stuffed white rabbit happily, hugging it to her chest. “Wouldn’t this make the perfect guest for our tea parties, Papa?” Grace looked up to her father with a wide grin. He looked down at the bunny and smiled. “Can I have him, please?”

He sighed while smiling. Of course he couldn’t say no to her. Jefferson looked away from Grace and over to the old gypsy woman whom the booth belonged to. “Excuse me, how much for the rabbit?” he asked.

“That costs one silver,” the woman said and Jefferson grabbed at his satchel, desperately digging through it to see if he had gotten any silver coins from selling his mushrooms. But he had none. All he had were a few coppers. Surely, he could haggle the old gypsy for the toy. He looked back up at the woman and gave her a hopeful smile. “Would you take it for 8 coppers?” he asked. “It’s...all I have.”

“Oh, you are a good father.” The gypsy looked to Jefferson. “Your last coppers for you little girl’s happiness, aye?” Jefferson smiled down at Grace, thankful the gypsy understood.

“Thank you,” he said handing over the bag of copper.

“Oh. I did not say I accept,” the woman said back. “Alas, I cannot take less than one silver.” He looked down at Grace who looked down at the stuffed bunny sadly. “The economy.” The gypsy huffed as she looked down at Grace, taking the bunny back from her. The woman looked back to Jefferson. “You understand.”

He stood there, feeling yet again like a failure of a father.

 _“Make up your mind!”_ A man said from behind Jefferson . A crowd of children and their parents forming behind he and Grace. _“Come on! Let’s go!”_

“It’s okay, Papa,” Grace said sweetly, taking his hand while looking up to him. “Come on, people are waiting.”

 _No,_ he thought, seeing his daughter try to hide her disappointment. But he knew her well enough to know just how sad she was. She _needed_ this bunny because he couldn’t give her her mother ; he had to give her the bunny. He owed her that much. Jefferson shook his head and looked back to the gypsy. “I will not take _no_ for an answer,” he said as he held out the bag of copper towards her again.

“Papa, _please,_ ” Grace said, still tugging at his hand. “I don’t need it.”

His heart ached watching his daughter try to comfort _him._ She deserved so much more than he could give her. She deserved that damn bunny. She deserved her mother! But he was helpless, a poor man, a no one. Jefferson moved his hand behind Grace’s head and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Come on, sweetie.” He said softly, glaring at the gypsy before leaving the toy stand.

This wasn’t fair.

Grace didn’t deserve this.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

  
  
Emma's eyes slowly opened, the feeling of something dry in her mouth causing her to groan in discomfort, stretching a little only to find her hands were bound together. _F_ _eet too,_ she realized while looking to see that the room she was in was empty.

He had drugged her. The man had drugged her tea and tied her up like a hog. _Hell no,_ Emma thought, looking around for a way to get free. She looked down at the ground and spotted the tea cup she had dropped before passing out completely still lying on the ground below her. Emma moved her head up, nudging against the red pillow by her head to try and knock it down onto the ground where the cup was.

It landed right on top of the teacup and Emma sat herself up, pressing down hard on the pillow, breaking the cup while muffling the noise of the shattered porcelain. Emma looked away, making sure the man hadn’t heard and after a few moments without him returning to check on the noise; Emma dropped to the ground with her back facing the broken pieces of the cup so she could grab at it. Emma tore through the duct tape, managing to free her hands before she removed that gag that was keeping her quiet. The next thing she quickly worked on was the tape around the ankles of her boots.

Emma quickly looked around again before heading towards the nearest window, trying as best as she could to open it quietly. But they were all locked. Emma walked over to where there was a telescope placed in front of one of the windows, squinting as she bent down to look through it only to see it was directed right at the Sheriff’s station. The holding cells to be exact.  

 _He’s been...watching me the whole time,_ Emma thought, stepping away from the telescope and quickly looking towards the door that led to a room right next to where she was when she heard the sound of scraping coming from inside of it. She snuck over, quietly and slowly opened the door to see that the man was inside the room sharpening a pair of scissors over and over again, seemingly whispering to himself the entire time.

This man wasn’t sane -- there was something wrong with him.

Emma needed to get out.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  


 

 _“Easy_ _._ _”_ Jefferson could practically hear his wife saying as he used a n old pair of pliers to stitch together the jacket for the stuffed bunny he had made for Grace. It might not have been the one the gypsy was selling , but she was getting the damn bunny! _“Don’t let you_ _r_ _hands shake too much or you’ll rip the stitch_ _._ _”_ He smiled, looking down at the toy while the whisper of his wife's voice played in his head. The bunny was made of different pieces of fabric from Jefferson’s tunics, leaving him now with only two to wear. But it didn’t matter. Because when he placed the bunny down in front of Grace, she smiled up at him. “I know it’s not the same as you wanted,” Jefferson said with a little frown.

“I love it, Papa!” she said happily, admiring the toy. “Thank you.”

Jefferson smiled, watching as Grace poured imaginary tea for their newest guest. The sound of the teapot clattering made his heart beat faster, thinking of the way her mother never was able to pour a cup of tea without clinking the kettle into the cup.

“Mmm,” Grace said with a smile as she pretended to drink the tea. “This is really good.” She looked down to another one of her toys, petting its head. “Don’t you think so, Mr. Tortoise?” He pressed his lips together, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him as he wished so badly Rebekah could be here with them to see what a sweet, caring, thoughtful little girl Grace had grown to be.

“Papa?” He looked back to Grace when she called his name. “Do you like your tea?” she asked.

He inhaled sharply when he realized what he had to do. “Grace,” he looked to his daughter, “I need you to go to the neighbors’ for the rest of the day. There’s work I have to do.”

Grace frowned at his words. “Can’t I come with you?” she asked. “I like being with you in the forest.”

He looked at her sadly. “I’m not going to the forest, sweetie,” he told her.

She gave him a worried look. “This has to do with the Queen’s visit...doesn’t it?” Grace asked. _Perceptive like her mother_ _,_ _too,_ Jefferson thought. “Whatever she wants you to do -- don’t do it!” Grace begged her father.

He hadn’t told her what the Queen was offering; he only told her that the Queen offered him money.

“Grace,” Jefferson said as he got up from the small chair. “I have to.” He walked over to her, pressing his hand down on her head. “I want you to have what you need.” He moved to crouch in front of her, hand moving to cup her cheek.

“All I need is you, Papa,” Grace told him. “Please stay.”

Jefferson frowned. “Come here,” he said and Grace moved to wrap her arms around his neck, allowing him to pick her up. “I know.” He hugged onto her tightly, his thumb rubbing against her back as he carried her out of the area they always had their tea parties. “I’m sorry, baby...I have to go,” Jefferson said while setting her back down on the ground next to the front door.

“Just promise me you’ll come back!” Grace pleaded while Jefferson grabbed her cloak. “You have to promise!”

“Of course.” Jefferson promised her, wrapping her cloak around her arms to keep her warm.

“For our tea party,” Grace said while Jefferson tied the string of her cloak tightly to keep it from falling off her small shoulders. “Promise?”

 _Never miss a tea party,_ Rebekah had cried out before she was taken. “I promise,” Jefferson told her, holding onto her shoulders while crouching a bit to look her in the eyes, a reflection of her mother staring back at him. “I won’t miss it for the world.” He swore, pressing his lips to her forehead for a long moment before finally pulling away from her and sending her on her way. The door creaked as Jefferson opened it and Grace looked back at him one more time. “Go.” He urged her in a soft voice. The little girl nodded her head and walked out the door with Jefferson fussing with her hair while she walked away.

He watched from the doorway as Grace ran towards the well where their neighbors were gathering water. When he saw that Grace was safe, Jefferson walked back into the cottage and pulled off an old blanket from a chest that held something precious inside. He unlocked it, pulling out the case that held the hat and walked over to the middle of the cottage and set it down on the center of the ground.

He was going to the evil Queen's castle and after this favor, he was bringing back his wife. Nothing was going to stop him.  

  


 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


Emma quietly closed the door to the room in which the man was sharpening his scissors, making sure not to make a sound before walking down the long hallway so that she could escape. She sighed in relief when she was  halfway away from the door only to freeze at the sound of the floor creaking underneath her when she had taken her last step. _Get out!_ Her conscious screamed at her causing Emma to quietly run to the nearest door in the hallway to hide away in. There were so many doors -- it was like a damn maze trying to find a way to escape.

Emma opened the door, backing into the room while keeping an eye on the hallway to make sure she wasn’t being followed. Once she was inside, she slowly started to close the door only to stop when she heard the sound of her name being called. Her head snapped over in the direction of where the muffled voice came from to find Mary-Margaret tied to a chair, gagged just as Emma had been moments earlier. _“Help me!”_ Her friend cried, her words still muffled by the scarf keeping her quiet.

Mary-Margaret whimpered as Emma hurried forward, “What is going on?!” She whispered, bending down to remove the gag from Mary-Margaret's mouth.

“Emma! Thank God!” she cried.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked, working on untying her feet next.

“I was in the woods trying to get away,” Mary-Margaret whispered. “And all of a  sudden he appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me,” she cried and then asked, “Why are you here?”

Emma managed to untie her legs, looking back up to Mary-Margaret. “I’ve been trying to find you. You escaped, remember?” she whispered. Mary-Margaret gave her a guilty look as Emma untied her hands. “How did you get out?” Emma asked once Mary-Margaret was free, getting off the ground and now standing with her back facing the door, ready for them to make their escape.

“There was a key,” Mary-Margaret told Emma. “In my cell -- under my pillow. Someone put it there.” She got up from her chair and walked over to Emma.

“Who?” Emma asked.

“I don’t know. I’d like to know just as much as you,” she said as Emma opened the door, peeking down the hallway. “Emma, wait -- the guy who took me...”

“We need to leave,” Emma said, pulling at Mary-Margaret's hand.

“No, Emma -- he’s...”

“Shh!” Emma hissed, pulling Mary-Margaret into the hall. _He won’t catch us,_ she wanted to assure Mary-Margaret. They were going to get out of this. Slowly, Mary-Margaret and Emma looked down the hall towards the room where Emma had last seen the man in, seeing that the door was still closed. She sighed in relief and tugged onto Mary-Margaret’s hand but they both froze when they heard the sound of a gun cocking.

“I see you found _Spot_ ,” he mocked as he looked to Emma.

“I’ve already called for backup,” Emma said, moving herself in front of Mary-Margaret. “They’ll be here any second.”

“You haven’t called anybody.” He kept the gun pointed at her, giving her a bored expression. “For the same reason you didn’t tell me about _her_.” He motioned with the gun over to Mary-Margaret. “You don’t want anybody to know you’re here, which means nobody does.” Emma glared at him as his face grew hard. “So, now tie her back up.”

He led them back into the room Mary-Margaret had been in and Emma did as he told her.

“Why are you doing this, Jefferson?” Mary-Margaret asked the man causing Emma to look between the two.

“You know him?” she asked.

Mary-Margaret nodded slowly. “Emma...he’s…” She closed her eyes and looked down at her hands that Emma was now binding together. “Jefferson is the father of Rebekah’s baby.”  

“What?” Emma looked away from Mary-Margaret and over to Jefferson who had his hand pressed again the doorway for support.  

Jefferson glared at Mary-Margaret.

Emma shook her head. “What is this? Your telescope -- you’ve been watching me. Why? Is this some sort of revenge on Rebekah? Waiting for the best moment to strike by stalking us all?”

He closed his eyes and shook her head. _"Don’t,_ ” he said through gritted teeth. Jefferson walked forward and grabbed Emma by the arm. “I need you to do something for me.” His grip tightened as he yanked her with him out of the room. Emma watched from the hallway as Jefferson shut the door, trapping Mary-Margaret inside as she cried out for Emma.

She felt helpless. This man; _Jefferson_ , he was insane. Completely mad.

 _He’s the father?_ Emma thought, _N_ _o wonder Rebekah was keeping it a secret._

  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  


 

When Jefferson arrived at the Queen’s palace, he was greeted with an onslaught of guards waiting to escort him to the evil woman. He walked down the halls, eyes scanning each room in hopes of somehow catching a glance at his wife. But he knew better than to think that Regina would keep her out in the open where he might be able to grab her and run.

He stepped into the large area Regina was standing in, his hand gripping tightly to the case carrying the hat, making sure to keep it close to him.

“Jefferson,” she smiled, turning around to face him. “So good to see you looking more like yourself. I assume you’re here because you’ve reconsidered my offer?”

He closed his eyes before looking back at Regina. “I want your guarantee that if I do what you ask, you will let me leave with Rebekah and return home to our daughter. You won’t _ever_ come after us again. You’ll let us live in peace.”   

Regina grinned. “You have my word.”

“And I want to see her...before.” Jefferson added.

Regina raised her brow in amusement. “No.”

“It’s part of the deal,” he said through gritted teeth. “I want to see my wife. _Now_.”

Regina rolled her eyes and walked over to where a large mirror was hanging on the wall. “Mirror,” she called out as she stood in front of it. A man’s face formed in the mirror instead of Regina’s reflection. “Show me my sister.”

“No,” Jefferson argued, gripping tightly onto the bag. “I want to see her.”

Regina snapped her head over her shoulder to look at him. _"_ _This_ is the only way I am allowing you to see her until we return with what I want.” Regina glared. “It’s this...or not at all.”

He swallowed hard.

Jefferson wanted to _see_ her, to hear her voice, to physically be in the same room with her and touch her once again. But if this was the only way he could see her until after they returned...he’d agree.

“Fine.”

The man’s face disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Jefferson walked forward, now standing next to Regina in front of the mirror and waited for his wife to appear. He felt bile rise in his throat as the mirror showed him Rebekah. His wife seemed to be kept in the same room she was once trapped in before he had rescued her all those years ago. The only difference was the pieces of papers scattered all over the floor -- sketches, hundreds and hundreds of drawings of him. Of Grace, of them together. And there was Rebekah, hunched on the ground drawing furiously. The mirror showed him a closer reflection of his wife, the sketch she was drawing and the bruised and bloody fingers that tried to perfect the angle of his jaw. He felt tears form in his eyes when the mirror now changed to a reflection of her face, dark bags under her red, puffy eyes. Face dirty, streaks of tear stains on her cheeks, once long flowing dark brown hair in a tangled mess. He held his breath when Rebekah slowly threw her head back, letting out a long scream that he could hear not only through the mirror, but all through the halls.

A tear fell and he quickly wiped it away as her reflection disappeared but the screaming still rung in his ear. “You’re a monster.” He looked to Regina.

“Open the box, Jefferson.” She glared.

He inhaled deeply and set the box down, crouching down to pull the hat out of it once the box was open. He stood up, the hat now held in his hands.

Regina chuckled. “I do so like a man who dresses for the occasion,” she said as Jefferson walked forward with the hat.  He glared, setting the hat down between where they stood, spinning it before taking a step back, warning Regina to do so as well. He should have let her get sucked into the hat and be trapped in the room with all the doors for all of eternity, but there were too many guards in the room that would kill him and Grace would be without a mother _and_ father if that happened.

The room filled with smoke and Jefferson felt his chest tighten at the sound it made, remembering the feel of Rebekah’s hand clasped around his, the smile playing on her lips before saying the word; _together_. The portal lay open right in front of them and Jefferson shouted over the noise. “After you,” he told Regina.

She looked at him, giving him a wicked grin. “Together.”

He had to stop himself from pushing her in and fleeing. _How dare she,_ Jefferson thought before grabbing Regina's arm tightly, refusing the hand she offered him and dragged her along with him as he jumped into the portal. She had _no_ right to use the words Rebekah always said -- she had no right to even be breathing!

If there was _any_ way to kill Regina without risking his wife's life, God, help the evil woman. He’d do so without hesitation.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  


 

 

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” Emma said while struggling to break free of Jefferson's hold causing him to push her forward and into the room where he kept all of his supplies and failed attempts at ‘the hat’ kept in shelves all over the walls. “But if you hurt my friend, I swear I will make you regret it! I don’t care if you’re the father of Rebecca's baby or not,” she threatened.

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he shut the door. “Hurt her?” he repeated. “I’m saving her  _life._ ” He walked forward, Emma taking steps backwards each time he stepped forward.

“How do you figure that?”

“Don’t play stupid.” He shook his head. “We both know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The curse,” Jefferson said simply.

Emma stopped walking backwards, looking up at Jefferson. “What curse?” she whispered.

“The one keeping us all trapped,” Jefferson said. He then glared down at her. “All except _you_ ,” he spat out.

“Have you been reading Henry’s book?” Emma questioned him.

“Henry?” He chuckled. “Which one? The Queen’s father or the son she named after him?”

Emma glared. “Henry -- the mayor’s adopted kid. _Rebekah’s_ nephew.”

His jaw ticked at Rebekah’s name causing him to shut his eyes tightly. “Henry and his book of _stories_.” He opened his eyes again and looked back down at Emma. “The ones that _you_ choose to ignore.” He huffed in annoyance. “Maybe if you knew what I know, _you wouldn’t_.”

Emma chose to ignore his words. Not surprising. “Why have you been spying on me?”

_Why have you been spying on me? Why have you been spying on me? Why have you been spying on me? Why have you been spying on me? Rebekah. Rebekah. Rebekah._

Jefferson shook his head hard and walked past Emma, walking backwards and pointed the gun at the back of her head for a brief moment before dropping it down to his side. “Because for the last twenty-eight years, I’ve been stuck in this house,” he told her. “Day after day, always the same until one night _you_ in your little yellow Bug roll into town.” He raised his gun again, walking around the table while pointing it at Emma. “And the clock ticks and things start to change.”

Emma continued to watch him and he saw the look in her eyes. She thought he was just as mad as everyone else believed.

 _She wants nothing to do with you, Jefferson! She thinks you’re mad! She said so herself!_ Regina's words echoed in his head. _Rebekah is terrified of you and doesn’t want you anywhere near her child._

_Terrified of you._

_Terrified._

_Terrified._

_She wants nothing to do with you!_

Jefferson shook his head again, wanting to beat the words out of his head with the gun but instead glared over at Emma. “You see,” he clenched his jaw before continuing on, sighing once relaxing it. “I know what you refuse to acknowledge, Emma.” He kept his eyes glued on her. “You’re special. You brought something precious to Storybrooke -- magic.”

Emma looked at him sadly and shook her head. “You’re insane.”

 _Rebekah is terrified of you._  

He blinked rapidly, trying to fight off the voices, eyes stringing. “Because I speak the truth?” he said, nostrils flaring in anger.

“Because you’re talking about _magic_ _._ ”

He shook his head. “I’m talking about what I’ve seen,” he whispered. “Perhaps you’re the one that’s mad.”

“Really?” Emma said as he walked around the table to where she stood.

“What’s crazier than seeing and not believing?” He stood in front of her, invading the space between the two of them “Because that’s _exactly_ what you’ve been doing since you got to our little hamlet.” He glared, looking down at Emma as she looked up at him. “Open your eyes,” he demanded. “Look around. Wake up. Isn’t it about time?”

She didn’t listen to him. “What do you want?” Emma asked him slowly.

He felt his eyes sting again, the thought of Emma making a hat with her magic and him being able to escape this world with Rebekah and Grace. “I want you to get it to work.” He grabbed her by the back her neck and pushed her down into the seat next to the table.

She gave into a grunt, tensing as he kept his hand around the back of her neck. “You want me to make _what_ work?”

Jefferson glanced to the hat he had been making with the supplies Mr. Gold had given him and then moved forward, lips moving right behind Emma's ear and whispered. “You’re the only one that can do this,” he told her. Jefferson closed his eyes, the sensation of Emma hair against his cheek causing him to flashback to morning waking up with his face buried against Rebekah’s hair, the feel of it, the smell of it, the color. Jefferson pulled away when his eyes opened and was met with Emma's blonde locks, moving his head to hover over Emma's until he pressed his chin down roughly on the top of her blonde hair. “And you’re going to get it to work,” he said, making sure her eyes were in the direction of the hat.

_Rebekah will never forgive you for this._

_She’ll never forgive you._

_You’re insane._

_You’re insane._

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**WONDERLAND**

 

  
  


After entering the hat and leading Regina to the door that would take them to Wonderland, Jefferson shutting her up when she tried to pay him a compliment; reminding her that he wasn’t doing this to relive the past with her, but to get his wife back.

Jefferson told her the rules, making it clear that they needed to stick together, the rules of the hat were different. He and Rebekah were able to use the hat and jump realm to realm because of their True Love bond and always were able to get out -- even without the other. But Regina was _not_ his True Love and the rules about how the same amount of people that go through the door have to come back applied. _No more, no less,_ he had told her. It was the hats rule, not his. Otherwise he would leave Regina in Wonderland to rot.

Jefferson walked up the path where the large caterpillar sat on top of the mushroom, smiling when he saw Jefferson but then looked over to Regina curiously, the smell of his smoke creating a stench around them. “Who are you?” he asked, puffing out smoke with each word that blew right in Jefferson's face, the next one landing in Regina's as the caterpillar chuckled, falling back down onto the mushroom. He was too intoxicated on the smoke to even remember seeing Jefferson here, he knew that he was in no harm.

“I hate Wonderland,” Jefferson said in a groan before walking forward while Regina continued to look around.

It was a long walk to where they needed to go -- one which he had no plans to speak to Regina during. But she still tried to get him to talk nonetheless.

“I always wondered why you were willing to risk your life to steal my sister away,” Regina said, strolling along behind Jefferson. “I suppose she’s beautiful, but why take that risk?”

He rolled his eyes, not bothering answering.

“Though, I don’t believe you ever saw Rebekah. Perhaps it was something else,” she said while plucking a piece of leaf on the trail, moving to stand in front of Jefferson causing him to stand in place. She smiled offering him the leaf she just picked only to have him swat her hand away from him. Regina glared. “Who employed you to take her?” she questioned.

He shoved past her and continued on walking.

“Rumpelstiltskin?” She questioned. “The Queen of Hearts?” Regina was at Jefferson’s side now, “Snow White?”

He felt his jaw tick and Regina started to laugh. “Oh, she _would_.”

“Shut up,” Jefferson told her. “You talk louder than my ears can handle and if anyone else hears you, you’ll get to ask the Queen of Hearts herself if she was the one who employed me to take Rebekah.”

Regina rolled her eyes at his comment. _"_ _Please,_ ” she chuckled darkly. “The moment I said Snow White you gave yourself away. What did she offer you? Clearly you never handed Rebekah over, so what was it? What made you risk your life to steal Rebekah away. What was it all worth to you?” He didn’t answer. “Come now, Jefferson, we have quite the journey, we might as well fill it with you giving me the answer I seek.”

“Why does it matter to you?” Jefferson said, twisting his head to look over at Regina. “You have Rebekah. You got her back. You won.”

“I did. Didn’t I?” Regina grinned. “But before I let you leave with her. I want to know who is responsible for you taking her in the first place so that they will pay for their crimes. So, tell me it was Snow White, Jefferson. I already know it was.”

He shook his head. “You still blame Snow White for Daniel’s death when you should have blamed your mother the whole time,” Jefferson said, continuing walking. “She was a child; she didn’t know any better.”

Regina scoffed at his words. “You _would_ try and protect her -- just like Rebekah tried. It’s what got her locked away in the first place!” She seethed. “That ungrateful little brat tried to warn the people of what I had done but I locked her away before she could even step foot outside the castle. I’ll keep her locked away even longer if you don’t tell me that it was Snow White.”

He stopped walking, moving to stand in front of her. “We made a deal.” Jefferson reminded her.

“Tell me,” she demanded.

Jefferson inhaled deeply but gave her the answer she wanted. “Snow White caught me stealing from the crown jewels and promised to spare me if I took Rebekah and brought her back to their palace.”

“So why did you keep her?”

Jefferson continued to glare at Regina. “I was stealing the jewels from Snow White’s castle to pay off a debt to Rumpelstiltskin. When I told him what happened, we struck a new deal. I grab Rebekah but instead of taking her to Snow White and Prince Charming's castle, I give her to him.”

Regina raised her brow at his confession. “And yet you didn’t. Why?”

He swallowed hard and looked away from Regina. “I fell for her.”

Regina laughed and continued on with their journey. “I already knew all of this,” she told him. “I got Rebekah to tell me that tale after a month of having her tortured with dreams.”

Jefferson closed his eyes, standing in place to try and calm himself down. He couldn’t kill her. Not yet. He needed her in order to get Rebekah back.

But after...that was a different story.

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


 

“Make one like that,” Jefferson ordered after tossing fabric to Emma, pointing to the failed hat in front of her.

“You want me to make a hat?” she said slowly. “You don’t have enough?”

He rolled his eyes at her snark. “Well, none of them work, _do they_?” He moved to stand on the other side of the table. “Or else you wouldn’t be here. Now make the hat and get it to work.” He sat down in the chair across from her.

Emma held up a small sewing needle, looking at it in confusion. “I don’t,” she began to say, but Jefferson stopped her, knowing what she was about to say.

“You have magic. You can do it.”

Emma looked away from him, noticing the tray of tea in the room, next looking back at the hats, her mind putting all the pieces together. “The hats,” she said. “The tea….your psychotic behavior.” She looked back over to him. “You think you’re the Mad Hatter.”

He looked away from her, shifting in his seat. “My name is _Jefferson_ ,” he corrected her.

“Okay.” Emma set down the scissors. “You’ve clearly glommed on to my kid, Henry’s thing.” She set down the fabric next, moving forward in her seat. “They’re just _stories._ The Mad Hatter is in ‘Alice and Wonderland.’ A _book_. A book I actually read!”

“Stories.” Jefferson said the word bitterly. “Stories?” he repeated again, now looking to Emma. “What’s a story?” he asked. “When you were in high school, did you learn about the Civil War?”

“Yeah, of course,” she said, sounding annoyed and exhausted.

“How?” he asked next. “Did you read it about it, perchance, in a book? How is that any less real than any other books?”

Emma closed her eyes, pressing her hand to her forehead. “History books are based on  _history_ ,” she told him.

“And story books are based on what? Imagination? Where does that come from?” He narrowed his eyes at Emma. “It has to come from somewhere.” He shook his head in annoyance when Emma looked away from him. “You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution to their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic.” Emma sighed, looking at him like he was crazy. He pointed his gun to her and then the hat. “Now get it to work,” he ordered.

“Here’s the thing, Jefferson.” Emma then motioned around the room. “This is it.  _This_ is the real world.”

“ _A_ real world,” Jefferson corrected her. He moved forward in anger, pressing his hands down onto the table as he looked at Emma. “How arrogant are you to think yours is the only one? There are _infinite_ more. You have to open your mind. They touch one another, pressing up in a long line of lands. I’ve been to them. As has Bex.  Each just as real as the last, all have their own rules. Some have magic, some don’t. Some _need_ magic...like this one. And that’s where you come in.” He grabbed a pair of scissors and pointed them at Emma. “You and your friend are not leaving here until you make my hat!” he said, words rough and shaky. “Until you get it to work.” He handed the scissors back to her before sitting back down in his chair.

Emma looked at him for a long moment. “You’re saying that Rebekah...she’s been to these lands with you?” She asked, grabbing the pair of scissors and began to cut through the fabric.

He swallowed hard, not even realizing that he had mentioned Rebekah. “Get it to work,” he ordered again.

“And then what?” she asked.

He sighed, looking way from Emma. “Then I grab my family and I go home.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**WONDERLAND**

  
  
  


 

Jefferson stood in front of the maze next to Regina. “You want to go in _there_?” He questioned once more.

“What I want is a short walk through,” Regina answered.

He chuckled, “A short walk. “You _know_ who this belongs to.”

Regina spun to face Jefferson and glared, looking over his shoulder at the archway behind him with a heart of red roses at the center. “The Queen of Hearts.” She scoffed. “She’s not one for subtlety.”

“She’s your mother.”

“And _your_ mother-in-law.”

“You’re taking a huge risk in doing this, Regina. You know better than anyone what she does to anyone who crosses her!”

“Indeed.” She walked forward but Jefferson did not follow. Regina turned back and looked to where he stood. “You can’t leave Wonderland without me. Two go through -- two go back,” she said loudly but Jefferson only crossed his arms over his chest. Regina smirked, walking closer to him. “You’re not gonna let the Queen of Hearts keep your from getting your wife back, are you? That was our deal -- you help me and I give you Rebekah back and the two of you can live happily ever after in your in shack of a home.” Jefferson looked away from Regina, swallowing hard before he un-crossed his arms and let them drop to his side in defeat. “That’s what I thought.” Regina smirked and walked forward only to have Jefferson yank her back by the arm.

“Wait,” he warned her. Jefferson bent down and grabbed a stick from one of the bushes. He looked to Regina before throwing it in the direction she had just been heading. The hedges formed a hand and grabbed at the stick before it could drop, the piece of wood disappearing into the green. “Stay away from the walls,” Jefferson told Regina.

“I’ve got a better idea,” Regina told him, stepping forward and lifting her hand. “The walls should stay away from me!” Fire was released from Regina's palm, the flames flying in the direction of the hedges in front of them and a clear path was created for them to walk right through.

Jefferson huffed in frustration but grabbed onto Regina's arm again and pulled her with him to where what she wanted was located. A short walk compared to what they would have taken if Regina hadn’t destroyed the maze keeping them away from it.

They stood in front of a large tomb and Regina lifted her hand again, the locks on the door clanking as they were magically unlocked, the door opening on its own. Regina walked inside the room that was full of shelves. Something he had seen once before when Regina took him to the room where Cora kept all of the hearts she had ripped out.

Jefferson looked away from Regina and over to the entrance they had gone through to make sure no one was coming after them. If she hurried, they could make it out before anyone was even on their trail.

When she came out, she held the box in her hand.

“Okay?” Jefferson pressed his hands to his hips. “You got what you need.” He motioned towards the exit. “Shall we?”

Guards appeared just as they started walking towards the entrance. “Trespassers! Halt!” They demanded and Jefferson spun in the opposite direction while still keeping a tight grip on Regina's arm, pulling her along with him and the two ran from the guards and through the maze.

The hedges around them began to close and soon enough the guards had them surrounded. Regina raised her hand and the man in armor flew into the hedges, the green sucking them inside as a guard swung his sword at Jefferson, just narrowly missing him giving Jefferson the chance to shove him into more of the hedges, watching as it swallowed him whole.

They ran, more guards chasing after them. “Stop!” they yelled. “Don’t let them get away!” Jefferson and Regina got to the entrance before they could grab them, the evil Queen using her magic to lock the guards inside the maze.

She laughed but Jefferson grabbed her arm again and ran.

They ran for what felt like hours before they finally were back at the mushroom. “The looking glass!” Jefferson shouted, panting loudly from their run. He slid down the small hill only to look back and see Regina stopped on the hill, looking behind to where they guards were surely coming. “What are you doing? We can’t stop now!” he yelled. “We gotta get out of here!”

“There’s something I need to do first,” Regina said, bending towards the mushroom and picking off a small piece of it. “A little snack,” she said after grabbing it and walked past Jefferson towards the looking glass.

“Are you mad?” he asked her. “Do you know what the food here does?”

“I’m well aware,” Regina said in front of Jefferson now as he looked back to make sure they were still safe.

At the sound creaking, Jefferson turned around to see Regina bent over the now open box she had stolen. He watched as she placed the piece of mushroom in the box and took a step back. Purple smoke appeared in front of them and a older man appeared. Jefferson’s eyes widened, recognizing the man.

Henry Mills, the evil Queen's father -- _Rebekah's_ father. Jefferson's father-in-law. The man his wife had wanted so badly to walk her down the aisle. He was there -- right in front of them, standing right in front of the looking glass.

“Oh, daddy!” Regina cried as she ran to him, opening her arms for an embrace that her father gladly accepted, holding onto her tightly.  

“This is what you wanted?!” Jefferson asked in anger. “Your father?”

Regina let go of her father and looked back at Jefferson. “The Queen of Hearts has always seen me as a threat, you know that,” she reminded him. “She wanted some leverage. I’m sure you’ve heard the story. I got that leverage back.”

The sound of the guards approaching rapidly caused Jefferson to realize in horror what was happening.

“The Queen's soldiers. We must hurry,” Henry Mills told his daughter.

Jefferson shook his head. “You know only two can go through the hat!” he spat out. “Which is why you didn’t tell me you were getting your father. The deal we made...you were never going to go through with it!”

“Making you believe the deal was real was the only way to make sure you’d help me.” Regina told Jefferson, still holding onto her father’s hand.

Jefferson lunged forward, ready to push Regina out of the way and pull Henry Mills through the looking glass. He couldn’t leave Rebekah’s father here, but he could leave Regina. But before he could grab her, his legs began to sink into the pathway, keeping him trapped in place.” He grunted, screaming out for Regina as she and Henry moved to stand in front of the looking glass. “Wait! Wait!” He caused Regina to stop. “Grace...she’s _waiting_ for me.” _Please, Regina,_ he thought -- _don’t do this to your niece, don’t make her an orphan_ , “I promised her I’d be home for tea,” he said, eyes filling with tears as he tried to plead with Regina.

Regina spun around in anger. “A promise which you have now broken!” she spat out. He looked at her in horror, knowing in that moment there was no way he was leaving Wonderland. “If you truly cared for your daughter you never would’ve left her in the first place! You’re as bad as your _wife!_ ”

He shook his head, tears now falling.

Regina glared at him. “You were right, Jefferson,” she told him, putting on the mask of the evil Queen. “You don’t abandon family.”

Regina grabbed her father's hand as they walked through the looking glass. “No!” Jefferson shouted. “We had a deal!” he screamed. “You free her and send her to Grace!” He screamed until his throat was raw, Regina and her father no longer in this realm. “Please,” he whispered.

By the time the footsteps of the guards approached, Jefferson had gone completely numb, defeat washing over him. The only thing keeping him from standing was the ground keeping him stuck in place.

“Take him to the Queen!” a man said from behind Jefferson and after pulling him roughly, the guards dragged him away from the looking glass.

He put up no fight to stop him.

When they finally reached the Queen of Hearts palace, Jefferson had finally managed to start walking on his own again. The Queen's face was covered by a red piece of fabric and a man stood by her side, along with a whole group of people to watch him be sentenced.

He could hear the sound of whispering and when he looked away from the group surrounding him and over to the Queen, the man next to her was listening to the whispers through a device hidden behind the sheet of fabric, one end for the Queen and the other placed against his ear.

The man stood up straight after nodding briefly and looked to Jefferson. “Her Majesty says she knows you’re responsible for helping to steal from her.”

Jefferson shook his head, “The _Queen_ \-- she tricked me.”

The Queen of Hearts stomped her foot and the man next to her interrupted Jefferson. _"That_ woman's name is Regina,” he shouted. “There’s only _one_ Queen -- the Queen of Hearts.” He bowed down to her.   

“Yes, of course,” he said. “My apologies. Now, please...”

The Queen began to whisper again, stopping Jefferson from finishing. “Her Majesty wishes to know how you got to this world. How did you come to Wonderland again?”

Jefferson looked to the man and then to the Queen. “If I tell you...will you let me go home to my daughter?” he asked.   

The man chuckled and Jefferson heard the Queen whisper; _Off_ _with his head._

Jefferson’s eyes widened as the executioner stalked over to him with the axe in his hand. “No!” he breathed out. Jefferson closed his eyes just as the blade swung at his neck. The sound of a thud caused him to open his eyes, the feeling of weightlessness causing him to look down at the ground only to find his headless body underneath him. He gasped in shock. “I’m...I’m alive. I’m alive!” He continued to pant, panic rising.

“If you wish your body back, then answer.  How did you get here again?” The man standing next to the Queen asked Jefferson.

“The--the--the hat! My hat! We used my hat!”

“Where’s the hat now?”

“She took it!” he said in a quick breath. “Regina!”

“If all you require to travel to your homeland is this magic hat, then surely, you can make another.”

“I can’t!” he whispered. “A hat without magic is just a hat! It won’t work!”

“Then there’s your task! Get it to work.”

Jefferson blinked, tears filling his eyes. The Queen stood up and removed the fabric covering her face. “Tick-tock, son-in-law.” Cora grinned. “Or you’ll never see Rebekah and your daughter again.”

  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

  
  


Jefferson’s leg bounced as Emma struggled to make the hat, his face forming into a scowl the longer she took.

“I can’t make it work!” The woman threw down the hat and stood up in anger. “What you’re asking me is impossible!”

Jefferson banged his head against the chair facing backwards which he was still sitting in. “No!” He yelled, standing up from the chair and grabbed the hat. “It has to be! If it’s not -- I’m never going home.” His voice shook. “I’ll be cursed to live in this house forever.”

“What is so  _cursed_ about your life?!” Emma yelled at him. “Look at this place. It’s beautiful! It doesn’t seem cursed to me!”

Jefferson walked away and moved to where his telescope stood. “It’s cursed because like everyone who lives here, what I love has been ripped from me!”

Emma blinked, tilting her head as she looked to Jefferson. “What are you talking about? Rebekah?” He glared at her, tears filling his eyes.  “She’s pregnant with your child! How has she been ripped away from you?”

Jefferson shook his head. “It’s…” He pointed over to the telescope and motioned for Emma to come forward. “Take a look.” He told her, breathing heavily.

Emma moved forward, bending down to look where the telescope was pointing.

“Her name is Grace,” Jefferson said when Emma looked up from the telescope. “Here it’s _Paige_ .” He sneered. “But it’s Grace. _My_ Grace.” Jefferson glared at Emma. “Do you have any idea what it’s like to watch her day in and day out... _happy,_ with a new family ? With a new mother? A new _father_?” He looked out the window towards the town hidden away behind the woods, only able to be seen from his house with his telescope. But he could picture it now. Grace with her false family, all gathered together happily.

“You think she’s your daughter?” Emma whispered. She flinched when he quickly snapped his head in her direction.

“I don’t _think_ ,” he said back. “I know.” Jefferson whispered , “I remember.” He walked backwards and away from Emma. “She has no idea who I am, our life together, where we come from. But  _I_ do. That’s my curse,” he said, chuckling bitterly.

“To remember?”

“What good is this house, these things, if I can’t share it with them?”

Emma tilted her head again, the look of pity in her eyes. “Them?”

He glared but didn’t answer her question. Emma shook her head and walked over to Jefferson. “If you really think she’s your daughter, why don’t you reach out to her? Why don’t you tell her?”

Jefferson invaded Emma's space again. “And destroy her reality?” He shook his head. “I’m trapped by knowledge. How cruel do you think I am? You’d think that I’d inflict that awareness on my family?” He inhaled, trying to fight back his tears of anger. “It’s hard enough to live in a land where you don’t belong, but _knowing_ it, holding conflicting realities in your head…” He smiled, looking down at Emma. “It’ll drive you mad.”

“That’s why you want me to make the hat work, isn’t it?” she questioned him. “You just want to take Grace home.” She whispered, “To your world.”

He swallowed hard. _I want my family back,_ Jefferson thought.

_Rebekah will never forgive you for this._

_She’ll never forgive you._

_Rebekah is terrified of you and doesn’t want you anywhere near her child._

_Terrified of you._

_Terrified of you._

“It’s the one world where my family can be together...where they’ll remember who I am.”

Emma took in a shaky breath. “Is Rebekah part of your family in this world?” He glared, eye twitching as he looked down at her. Jefferson yet again refused to answer. Emma sighed, “I know what it’s like to be separated from your kid...from your family…” She turned away from Jefferson and walked back over to the window where the telescope was placed and bent down to look through it again.

“Yeah, you do, don’t you?” Jefferson said, following after her.

“It can make you feel like you’re losing your mind,” Emma said, still looking through the telescope as Jefferson pinched at the bridge of his nose.

“I’m _not_ losing my mind,” he told her in anger. “I’m not _crazy_. This is real.”

Emma looked over at him. “Maybe,” she agreed. “Maybe it is.”

He took in a shaky breath, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders at the thought that he was finally getting through to Emma. “You believe?” He asked her, tone hopeful.

“If what you say is true...that woman on the other room is my mother,” she said, voice breaking. “And I want to believe that more than anything in the world.” She whispered while shrugging her shoulders, “So...maybe you’re right. Maybe I need to open myself up more. Maybe if I want magic, I have to start believing.”  

He nodded his head, breathing hard through his nose. _She believes me,_ he thought, _she believes me and she’ll get Rebekah to believe and I can get my family back._ Jefferson looked down at the ground and whispered, “So you’re gonna help me?” His eyes moved back to look at her. “You can get it to work?”

“I can try.” She smiled.

He let out a sigh of relief and took a step backwards, turning to walk over to the table so that he could get the supplies set up for her again. But as he grabbed the hat and made his way back over to Emma, something heavy swung at the side of his head, knocking him down onto the ground.

“Crazy son of a bitch!” Emma said as she dropped the telescope and grabbed the gun from the back of his pants and ran out of the room.

She thought she knocked him unconscious. She didn’t. She only pissed him off.

Jefferson pushed himself off the ground, feeling blood dripping down his forehead and grabbed the hat off of the ground as well. _She thinks_ _I_ _’m crazy,_ he thought as he placed the hat on top of his head. _I’ll show her crazy._

He ran after where Emma had gone, Mary-Margaret screaming for Emma to look out as he charged at the blonde woman, knocking her down to the ground and away from her mother. He grabbed at Emma’s foot, pulling her back when she tried to reach for the gun, grabbing her by her hair  causing her to yelp. Her elbow swung back and knocked into his face, causing him to stumble backwards. But it wasn’t enough time for Emma to escape. Jefferson moved on top of her and pushed her down by the shoulders, only to have her hands grab at the scarf around his neck, revealing his scar. In a fit of anger when he heard her gasp, Jefferson picked Emma up off the ground and threw her, grabbing her gun before she could and aiming it at her after cocking it.

_Rebekah will never forgive you for this._

_Rebekah will never forgive you for this._

_Rebekah will never forgive you for this._

_Rebekah will never forgive you for this._

_It’s too late,_ Jefferson thought as he quickly bent down to grab his hat and placed it back on the top of his head. He grinned, craning his neck for Emma to see more clearly. “Off with his head,” he told her.

Something smashed into his back, right above his kidneys causing him to fall forward a bit, stumbling to turn and face his assaulter. Mary-Margaret held onto one of his croquet mallets and jammed her foot into his stomach, sending him flying out of the window from the second story of his home.  

 _Rebekah,_ he thought before hitting the ground. _I’m sorry._

  
  


* * *

 

 

Mary-Margaret and Emma stood outside of the mansion in front of the hat, looking down into it together. The dark-haired woman picked up the hat, dusting away the glass that was lodged into it. She took in a shaky breath, looking down at the ground to see that there was blood on the broken shards of glass as well.

“There’s no sign of him anywhere,” Emma said, looking around.

“Emma!” Mary-Margaret said in a panic. “I’m pretty sure we just killed the father of Rebekah’s unborn child!” She began to hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey.” Emma grabbed a hold of Mary-Margaret's shoulders. “Breathe, okay? If we killed him he would be laying in front of us. He’s probably fine.” Emma took the hat from her roommate. “Hey, by the way, have you been taking kickboxing and not telling me?” She asked, trying not to think about the fact that _yes,_ they might have just killed the father of their friend’s unborn child. Emma would have to scour the woods later to see if there was any sign of him...or his body once she got Mary-Margaret back to the station before her arraignment.

“I have no idea where that came from,” Mary-Margaret told Emma as she continued to look around. They looked around the house, both sighing in relief when they spotted Emma's car hidden away in the back. Emma held up her car keys with a smile once she managed to get into the car. Mary-Margaret frowned at her, realizing now what had to be done. “So,” Mary-Margaret said once Emma was next to her. “Sheriff, I guess you’ll be taking me back now.”

Emma looked to her car and then back to Mary-Margaret. “Here,” she said, tossing the keys to her. “Go.”

Mary-Margaret caught the keys, looking up at Emma with wide eyes. “You want me to run?”

“No,” Emma said honestly. “But it’s your choice. Just know something. Running ain’t easy. I’ve done my share of it and once you go there no stopping--”

“Emma, everyone thinks I killed Kathryn.”

“Mary-Margaret, you _have_ to believe me. You have to _trust_ me! I know it seems impossible, but I can get you out of this!” she swore.

Mary-Margaret frowned and looked to Emma. “Why is it so important to you what happens to me?”

 _Really?_ Emma thought. “Because when Regina framed me, and _you_ bailed me out , I asked you why and you said you _trusted_ me. And then when I wanted to leave Storybrooke ‘cause I thought it was best for Henry, you told me I needed to stay because _that_ was the best for him , ” s he said, trying not to cry. “And I realized, all my life , I’ve been alone...walls up.” Her words broke. “Nobody’s ever been there for me _except_ you. And I _can’t_ lose that. I cannot lose my family.”

Mary-Margaret smiled softly at Emma. “Family?” she said back in a whisper.

Emma closed her eyes in embarrassment for opening up finally. “Friends,” she corrected herself. “Whatever. You know what I mean.” She finally looked back to Mary-Margaret. “Would you rather face this together or alone?”

It took her a moment, but Mary-Margaret handed the keys back to Emma, grabbing onto her hand when Emma moved to take them and gave her hand a squeeze.

Emma smiled at Mary-Margaret, continuing to hold her head. But the sound of the town clock ringing caused them both to look over their shoulders at the town far below them as the sun began to rise. “The arraignment,” Emma said, trying to remain calm. “ _Regina_.” If they didn’t get to the station before Regina did, they were both screwed.

Somehow, with fate on their side, they made it to the station before Regina did. Mr. Gold was waiting for them and Emma pulled the man aside after Mary-Margaret was locked back in the cell and told him about what had happened. About Jefferson kidnapping Mary-Margaret -- about him spiking the tea he offered, his psychotic behavior. But more importantly, how the man had fallen two stories to the ground and somehow disappeared by the time they looked out the window to see the damage.

“We have to tell Rebekah what happened,” Emma told Gold who shook his head at her words.

“No.”

“No?” She whispered and shook her own head. “The man is certified crazy! And for all I know, he’s out there in the woods! He thinks that Henry’s school friend Paige is his daughter and I’m pretty sure he thinks that Rebekah is her mother!” she whispered in a hiss. “She needs to know -- she’s in danger!”

Mr. Gold shook his head again. “Leave Jefferson to me. Rebekah cannot know.”

“Why not?” Emma argued.

“Rebekah has preeclampsia.” Mr. Gold told Emma causing her eyes to widen. She shook her head. _T_ _his early?_ Emma thought to herself. “She’s already at risk for losing her child as it is; telling her that the father of her child kidnapped her two best friends will crush her and that baby will die.” Emma blinked, taking in a deep breath. She didn’t want Rebekah to lose the baby. But Jefferson was dangerous. “Ms. Swan, I will make sure that Rebekah is safe,” he tried to assure her. “But until she is at a point in her pregnancy where it is safe to share this information with her without risking the life of her unborn child, this information can only stay between the two of us and Mary-Margaret.”

Emma blew air out her nose as she closed her eyes. “Fine,” she agreed. “But I swear to God, if anything happens to her.”

 _"Nothing_ will happen to her,” Mr. Gold said. “She’s safe.”

  


* * *

 

 

  
The loud thud that came from just outside her front door caused Rebekah to jolt awake, the blanket that had been wrapped around the lower half of her body falling to the floor as she sat up, peering around the the corner of the room to where the front door was. Rebekah didn’t move at first, but at the sound of loud groaning, she hopped off her couch and hurried over to her front door. Rebekah unlocked the deadbolt and swung open the door, eyes wide in fear when she saw Jefferson crumpled up on the ground, blood not just dripping from his head, but his arms, legs, and torso. His shirt was sliced up and Rebekah quickly got down on her knees to try and roll him over so that she could examine him better.

“Jefferson?” She whispered, taking his face in her hands as she looked at the bruise forming below his left eyes and the gash on his forehead. “Oh God,” she said when he let out a long groan before slowly opening his eyes to look up at her.

“I’m sorry,” Jefferson mumbled. “I’m so sorry, Bex.”

Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at him, her thumb stroking at his cheek as his own tears were being shed. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “It’s okay,” Rebekah said again, trying to sit him up a bit. “Come on, you need to help me, Jefferson. I need to get you to the hospital.”

“No!” he said clearly, hands reaching out to grip onto her wrists tightly as she tried to help him up. “No -- don’t take me back there.”

 _Had he escaped?_ Rebekah wondered, seeing how scared Jefferson was . _Of course he escaped_ _;_ _what other explanation would there be for him to be here right now, broken and bloody?_ She chastised herself.

“I won’t take you back there,” Rebekah promised, brushing his hair away from his face.

“Promise?” His lower lip shook.

She nodded her head, more tears falling. “I promise,” she swore. “But I need to get you inside and upstairs so I can clean you up, okay?”

Jefferson sighed and nodded his head slowly, eyes shutting momentarily before be pushed down on the ground with his right hand, wincing as Rebekah helped pull him up the rest of the way. She took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm in the situation.

 _Don’t get yourself worked up,_ Rebekah told herself. _It’s not good for the baby._

Somehow, she managed to get him all the way upstairs and into her bathroom where she helped lower him down onto the floor, resting his head under a few towels she had hastily grabbed on her way into the room. Rebekah ran the ones that weren’t placed under his head under the faucet in her tub. Once they were wet, she moved down to the floor and moved Jefferson’s head off the towels. She scooted forward so that his head could rest easily in her lap as she gently pressed the towel down on his wounds, trying to clean away as much of the blood as she possibly could without having to drag him into the tub herself.

“What happened?” Rebekah asked him once he was cleaned up a bit, head still resting in her lap as his arms were wrapped tightly around her leg. The sound of his shallow breathing as he murmured something unintelligible caused Rebekah to worry even more. _He needs help_ _;_ _he needs a doctor!_ She yelled at herself internally. _You can’t let him die!_

Dr. Whale was in Regina’s hold; if she called him in for a house visit to fix Jefferson up, Rebekah had no doubt that her older sister would find out.

The only other doctor she knew was Jane.

Rebekah trusted the woman but she didn’t know what her OBGYN could possibly do to fix Jefferson up.

But she had no other options.

“Jefferson.” She said his name softly, fingers running through his hair. “I’m going to go you some tea, okay?”

He didn’t say anything, just continued to breathe in shallow breaths. Rebekah felt tears well in her eyes again and she did something unexpected. She bent down and and pressed her lips to his as her tears rolled onto his cheek. Jefferson held onto her leg tightly as she kissed him, finger pressing down hard into her skin as he tried to move up a bit to return the kiss.

But Rebekah pulled away before he could. Because if he started to kiss her back, Rebekah knew she’d forgive him for everything he had done without even demanding an explanation. She moved the towels back under Jefferson's head and pushed herself up off the ground.

“I love you so much, Bex,” Jefferson whispered as she walked out of the bathroom, tears were still rolling down her cheeks as Rebekah had to bite down on her tongue to stop herself from telling him just how much she loved him, too.  

She softly shut the door behind herself and carefully made her way down the stairs, knowing she already put a lot of stress on her body. Rebekah went into her living room where her phone was sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch that she had been sleeping on and quickly dialed Jane’s mobile, not wanting to use the hospital line.

_“Hello?”_

“I need your help,” Rebekah told her.

_“Rebekah -- are you okay? Did something happen?”_

“It’s not me,” she said, looking behind her and over to the staircase that would lead her back upstairs to Jefferson. “I need you to come to my house with medical supplies but you _can’t_ tell anyone, Jane.”

The woman sighed, _“I...I can’t_ ," she told her. _“If you’re hurt_ _,_ _you need to come into the hospital. I can’t treat you at your house.”_

“It’s not _me_ !” Rebekah stressed again. “It’s the father of my child and he’s hurt really bad and if Regina finds out he’s here , she’ll lock him away again and I _can’t_ lose him again, Jane!” she cried out. “I can’t!”

 _“Okay, okay_ _,_ _”_ Jane said. _“I’m heading over now_ _,”_ s he told Rebekah. _“Just try and remain as calm as you can and I’ll be there soon_ _. Y_ _ou’re at the house out in the woods that Mr. Gold was renovating with you, yes?”_

“Yes,” Rebekah answered. Jane had called and checked in on her the day before and Rebekah had told her doctor about her new change of address, telling the woman that she’d need to fill out new forms at the hospital so that they’d have her current information. Jane had done it all for her, telling her to stay off her feet and that she’d submit all of her new information in the computers. Rebekah had been grateful then, but now Jane was doing something even bigger for her. “Thank you, Jane.”

 _“I’ll see you in a bit_ ," she promised.

Rebekah checked the front door to make sure that it was still unlocked, wanting it to be easy for Jane to get it. She hadn’t even closed it properly. She headed back upstairs and found that Jefferson was still lying on her bathroom floor. Rebekah moved to sit down next to him again, lifting his head to rest in her lap once more. “It’s going to be okay, Jefferson,” she whispered.

“We’re home,” he said in a drowsy tone. “Bex...we’re home.”

She ran her fingers through his hair, listening as her breathing started to sound regular again and listened to him murmur to himself as he held on to her leg. “I’m so sorry, Bex. Please don’t leave me again,” he said clearly.

“I won’t,” she whispered, pressing her lips just above the now cleaned cut on his forehead. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think??? Kudos/comments/feedback are greatly appreciated! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

 

* * *

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  


Rebekah caressed Jefferson’s hair, fingers skimming against his scalp softly as she listened to him whimper out his apologies. He apologized over and over, tears running down his cheeks as he begged for forgiveness, in and out of consciousness. She didn’t understand. What had happened? Clearly he had escaped from that hellish place, but how did he get so bruised and bloody? _What the hell happened,_ she continued to ask herself over and over again as she tried to help keep him as calm as possible. The hand that wasn’t running through his hair was placed right above his heart with his hand wrapped around her wrist, refusing to let go. And when Jane finally arrived and knocked on her front door, Rebekah simply shouted for her to come in and let her know that they were upstairs.

The sound of Jane hurrying up the stairs promoted Rebekah to shift a bit only to have Jefferson let out a groan, his hand still wrapped tightly around her wrist. “Please, no,” Jefferson whispered. “Don’t leave me again.”

He had been repeating that, too, for the last fifteen minutes while they waited for Jane, continuing to apologize, to beg for forgiveness and plead with her that she never leave him again. “I won’t leave you,” she would reply each time. “I promise.”

Jane found her in the bathroom with Jefferson’s head laying on her lap and her eyes widened upon seeing the towels Rebekah had used to wipe away the blood from Jefferson, resting right by her legs.

“It’s not mine.” Rebekah assured her, seeing the panic in her eyes. “I’m okay.”

Jane nodded, gripping tightly to her bag and then moved herself so she was crouched down over Jefferson, examining his face. When Jane moved her hand closer to Jefferson, the man whimpered and squeezed at Rebekah’s wrist.

Rebekah looked up at Jane and gave her a little nod, seeing the concern in her doctor’s eyes. “It’s okay,” she told her. “He’s not hurting me.”

“I’m more concerned about your baby, Rebekah.” Jane spoke honestly. “You need to go lay down. How the hell did you manage to get him up here? Do you know how dangerous that was? I’m taking your blood pressure before I fix him up.”

“The baby,” Jefferson whispered, eyes opening as he looked up at Rebekah. “Is she okay?”

Rebekah couldn’t help but smile a little as she looked down at him. “She?” she said in amusement. “I was unaware that I was having a girl,” Rebekah said in a light teasing tone. Jefferson closed his eyes and moved her hand from his heart to his face, nuzzling his cheek against the back of her hand.

When Rebekah looked back to Jane, the doctor was looking at her with concern. “You need to be in bed, Rebekah,” she told her but Rebekah shook her head. Jane gave her a look and opened her mouth to argue, but Rebekah stopped.

“I will,” she told Jane. “But not until I know he’s okay and that there’s no internal bleeding or whatever.”

Jane huffed but opened her bag, clearly knowing how stubborn Rebekah was. “I wasn’t playing around when I said I’m taking your blood pressure first,” the doctor told Rebekah, motioning for her to roll up her sleeves. The pregnant woman rolled up the sleeve of her shirt in annoyance, following Janes orders and waited for the results.

“If my blood pressure is high, it’s because you’re stressing me out by not checking on Jefferson first.” Rebekah snarked causing Jane to try and fight a smile but failed miserably as she focused on checking Rebekah’s blood pressure. However, the failed attempt at hiding a smile turned into something else when Jane made a face that didn’t sit well with Rebekah. “What?” She asked, now concerned that something actually _was_ wrong with her baby. _Oh God, what have I done?_ She wondered in a panic.

Jane looked to Rebekah, her eyes filled with absolute surprise and curiosity. “Your blood pressure is completely normal,” she said. “Below what it was at our first appointment. How in the hell,” she started to say but then looked down at Jefferson, who had let out a groan of pain. Rebekah watched as Dr. Porter’s eyes widened as she looked down at Jefferson. In a panic, Rebekah quickly looked down to where Jane’s eyes were now focused and saw that doctor was looking at the scar around Jefferson’s neck.

“It was a long time ago,” Rebekah said quickly, prompting Jane to look back to her.

“How long?” Jane asked.

Rebekah shrugged. “I,” she sighed. Regina told Rebekah that Jefferson had tried to take his life after she had broken up with him -- after she adopted Henry. “Ten years ago, I think.”

“Do you have any idea how he got in this shape?” Jane asked, sensing that Rebekah was uncomfortable speaking about the subject of Jefferson's scar.

“I don’t know -- he’s...” She stopped, debating on telling Jane about where Jefferson had been for the last few weeks. Rebekah closed her eyes, knowing that she needed to give Jane all the information so that there was nothing she would miss while checking Jefferson. Rebekah wouldn’t forgive herself if Jane missed something because Rebekah didn’t tell her the truth about Jefferson. She couldn’t even think that. Rebekah just got him back. She wasn’t about to lose him. “Regina had him placed in the mental institution at the hospital.”

Jane's eyes widened. “Rebekah!”

She shook her head, not wanting to hear how insane it was that she was being to allow Jefferson to even be in her home. “Regina has been trying to control my life for as _long_ as I can remember and I don’t know if what she said about Jefferson is the truth. What I do know is that...he’s the father of my child,” Rebekah said, voice breaking slightly. “And I...I don’t think he should have been placed in the mental institution in the first place. I don’t think he’s a danger to himself _or_ me. And he clearly went through hell trying to escape that place to get back to me…” Rebekah closed her eyes when tears started to form, trying to keep them from falling but one was stubborn enough to escape through her tightly shut eyes, rolling down her cheek. “Please, Jane...I can’t...I can’t do this without him.”

She opened her eyes at the sound of Jane letting out a long sigh. “Fine,” her doctor agreed. “But I don’t like this. If _anything_ happens to you or your baby because of him, I swear to God...”

Rebekah smiled fondly at Jane, seeing now that her trust was well placed. “Nothing is going to happen,” she assured the woman.

Jane let out another sigh but motioned for Rebekah to move Jefferson’s head a bit so she could better examine him. “I’m going to need you to get me some more wet towels and we’re going to be moving him to your bed, Bex, but if you feel _any_ bit of discomfort...”

“I’ll tell you,” Rebekah told Jane only to have the doctor narrow her eyes at her, probably needing to know that _Rebekah_ knew how serious she was being. “I will , ” Rebekah stressed. “I mean, I ’ll feel guilty for making you do all the work , but I _will_ tell you.”

“Alright,” Jane told her. She then focused on Jefferson. “Jefferson?” Jane said his name, trying to gain his attention. “Jefferson, can you tell me where it hurts?” But Jefferson kept his eyes closed. The doctor frowned and then looked to Rebekah and gave her a little nod of her head that read; _you try?_

“Jefferson?” Rebekah said his name softly, fingers running through his hair. “Where does it hurt?” She asked him and Jefferson slowly opened his eyes to look up at her, his beautiful blue eyes bloodshot and full of tears. Rebekah frowned, moving down to press her lips to just above his brow where there was a cut. “Tell me where it hurts, okay? I need to make sure you’re okay.” She whispered, lips moving against his skin causing him to let out another whimper of a sound. His grip on her wrist loosened a bit, but he didn’t let go. He simply pulled her hand down to the side of his stomach. Rebekah sighed in relief that he was complying and looked to Jane who understood what he was doing too.

“Jefferson, I’m going to need to undo your shirt. Is that alright?” Jane asked.

He shook his head, gripping tightly onto Rebekah’s wrist again. “Bex,” he said.

She sighed. “Jefferson, Jane is a doctor -- she knows what she’s doing. I don’t want to hurt you.” She told him and he shook his head again.

“You could never,” he mumbled, moving her wrist to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to her pulse point. Rebekah closed her eyes and tried to not feel all the emotions building up in her chest at that moment.

“You have to let go, Jefferson,” Rebekah told him, moving her hand out of his grip so that she could use both of her hands. He didn’t fight her which Rebekah was grateful for. The pregnant woman moved Jefferson’s head back down onto the towels and moved herself so that she was in front of him now, slowly unbuttoning his shirt so that Jane could examine him. Rebekah felt tears fill in her eyes again when she saw light bruises across his ribs.

Jane quickly moved her hands to the bruised area and examined it thoroughly. “The bruising isn’t the shade it normally would be if he were bleeding internally,” she said. “In fact,” Jane moved his shirt open more to get a better look at things, “He barely has any injuries.”

“What?” Rebekah said in confusion. “No - he was bleeding.” She moved forward to look at his torso, trying to find where the blood had been earlier when she found him on her porch. “That’s not possible -- he was bleeding. I mean, you saw my porch, I assume.”

Jane nodded her head, seeing how worked up Rebekah was getting. “He does have a large cut on his head and just above his brow. Bex -- the blood could have been from that.” 

“No,” Rebekah shook her head. “No...I, I could have sworn.”

“Bex,” Jefferson whispered her name. “Is the baby...” Rebekah looked down at him to see his blue eyes peering up at her.

Jane answered for Rebekah. “The baby is doing just fine, Jefferson.” She assured him causing Rebekah to look over to her, a grateful smile playing on her lips. “So is Rebekah,” Jane said next. “But if you can...perhaps you can help us both by standing up so we can get you into bed? Helping lift you to the bed isn’t something Rebekah should be doing right now.”

“Bex?”

Rebekah looked down at Jefferson again. “Hm?”

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

Rebekah bit down on her lower lip, stomach clenching in that moment as she looked away from Jefferson. All she wanted to do was tell him that she loved him too. But...she needed answers before she put herself through any more possible future heartbreak by uttering those words back to Jefferson.

“How about you go and get some water for Jefferson and maybe a couple of Tylenol for the pain?” Jane suggested, seeing the pained expression Rebekah was wearing.

She nodded her head and moved to stand up, leaving Jane to help Jefferson to the bed. Once she was out of her bedroom, Rebekah pressed her back against the wall in her hallway and closed her eyes. _In...out...in...out,_ she told herself as she tried to calm herself.

After managing to pull herself together, Rebekah pushed forward and went and got more towels for Jefferson. “What have you gotten yourself into, Jefferson?” She whispered to herself.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


At nine years old, everything was magic to Rebekah Mills. The sound the trees made during a wind storm, the way the birds sang each morning when she woke up, the smell of the forest surrounding her home -- it was all magic. _Good_ magic. The only magic she wanted in her life. Because any other magic, she had learned early on, was not good. Her mother's magic for instance. _That_ was not good magic. Her _mother_ was not good. Rebekah had yet to figure out if that had to with with her having magic or not. Was her mother always a monster or was she created into one?

“Yay! Regina!” Rebekah clapped her hands together while jumping up and down in excitement while watching her older sister go through the small course their father had built so that Regina could practice with her horse. Rebekah watched in wonder as the horse galloped to the next beam, jumping over it so gracefully that Regina hardly moved while a top it. Their father laughed loudly as he stood next to Rebekah, watching his eldest daughter while he kept his hand pressed down on Rebekah’s shoulder to keep her from running forward too soon.

Finally, once she was off the horse, Henry Mills let go of Rebekah's shoulder and watched as she ran to her older sister, who opened one arm to engulf her little sister in a hug while bringing in her horse.

“You did so good, Regina!” Rebekah said, hugging her sister tightly.

Regina chuckled and kissed the top of Rebekah’s head before they both walked over to their father, Regina letting go of Rebekah to hug the older man. “That was beautiful, sweetheart,” their father said to Regina as they hugged.

“Thank you, Daddy!” Regina kissed his cheek.

“Beautiful?” A voice scoffed. Rebekah flinched, knowing the voice all too well and instantly cowered behind Regina and their father. “I hardly call that _beautiful_ ,” Cora chastised, walking over to them with the stable boy, Daniel.

“You didn’t like it, Mother?” Regina asked. Rebekah kept hidden behind Regina, tugging tightly to her blue petticoat, a way of begging Regina not to say something that might anger their mother.

“You ride like a man,” Cora answered Regina's question. Regina looked to her father and then down at Rebekah, making a silly face to try and calm the small girl’s nerves. “A lady should be graceful,” Cora went on. “ _You_ should use a saddle.”

“I was just having fun,” Regina said with a little chuckle while petting her horse’s nose.

“You’re getting a little  _old_ for fun,” Cora said to Regina. “Who’s going to want to marry you when you behave like a commoner?”

Henry Mills moved to step in front of both Rebekah and Regina. “Honey,” he said in a soft, yet stern tone. “Please leave her alone.”

“Stop coddling her!” Cora spat out. “She’s becoming an old maid. All the other girls her age are married.” Cora sighed loudly. “I had such high hopes,” she said dramatically.

“Milady.” Daniel stepped forward, holding onto a saddle. “Perhaps this saddle--”

Regina cut him off before he could finish. “I’m done riding for the day,” she said loudly as she walked over to Daniel. “And don’t _ever_ interrupt me and my mother again.”

Rebekah stayed hidden behind her father, holding onto his legs tightly as she watched Daniel take the horse from Regina. She frowned, not understanding why Regina was acting so cold towards him after he had tried to help.

When Daniel was gone, Regina sighed before looking to her mother. “Why do you _always_ have to criticize me?”

“I’m not criticizing you,” Cora said, mocking offense by Regina's words. “I’m _helping_ you.”  

Regina shook her head in anger and walked past Cora. Rebekah watched in horror as her mother’s face twisted in anger. “Don’t you walk away from _me_ _!_ ” she said and rose her hand, magic oozing from her fingertips that wrapped around Regina's legs until she was lifted in the air.

“Mother!” Regina shouted, not able to get out of their mother’s magical grips, floating back over to where Cora stood. “You know I don’t like it when you use magic!”

Cora laughed at that. “And I don’t like _insolence_ _,_ ” she told Regina, lowering her hand but Regina was still trapped in the air. “I’ll stop using magic when you start being an obedient daughter.”

Regina scoffed. “Why can’t I just be myself?!” she yelled.

“Oh,” Cora said sadly. “Because you can be _so much more_.” She stressed the words. “If you’d just let me help you.”

“I don’t _care_ about status!” Regina told her mother. “I just want to be --oh!” Regina gasped out as Cora raised her hand again, shackles appearing and wrapping around Regina's torso now causing Rebekah to cry out.

“Stop it!” She shouted, running forward with her hand raised to strike her mother only to be pulled back by her father who quickly scooped her up in his arms to protect her from Cora’s wrath.

“Cora, _please_ _!_ ” He begged his wife.

Regina gasped for air as the shackles tightened, barely able to get out the words. “Please...I’ll be good.”

The shackles unwrapped around Regina and she was slowly lowered back down to the ground. “Excellent,” Cora said with a false smile. “That’s all I wanted to hear.”

Regina ran from Cora, leaving Henry and Rebekah alone with her. Once she was out of sight, Cora turned to face her husband and youngest daughter.

“Don’t think that just because my back was turned to you, dear Rebekah, that I didn’t see you,” she said, voice low as she stepped forward only to have Henry step backwards, trying to keep as much space between his wife and daughter as possible.

“Cora,” Henry said, voice shaking while trying to protect his youngest. “Enough.”

Cora rolled her eyes dramatically. “Go inside, Rebekah. I’ll deal with you later.” Rebekah gripped tightly onto her father, not wanting him to let go of her. When she looked to Cora, her eyes were narrowed into a glare. “I said _now!_ ”

Henry lowered Rebekah onto the ground and held onto her hand, urging her to walk with him. On their way back to their home, Rebekah let silent tears fall, only sniffling when she couldn’t help it. Each time she did sniffle, her father would squeeze at her hand. “You have to be strong, little one,” he told her.

“Why doesn’t she love me?” Rebekah asked causing Henry to stop, the older man swiftly moving to stand in front of Rebekah, bending down to cup her face in his hands.

“ _I_ love you,” h e assured you. “Your sister loves you,” he added. “You are _loved_.”

She sniffled and nodded her head. And though she craved for her mother’s affections, Rebekah knew now that she’d never recieve them. Rebekah didn’t need her mother's love. She only needed her father’s and Regina’s.

It’s all the love she’d ever need.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


_“Thanks for letting me know, Emma_ _,_ _”_ Jefferson heard Rebekah say from the hallway and instantly felt his heart drop. He hadn’t known how long he had been asleep but the woman -- _doctor_ , who had helped him off the bathroom floor was gone when he opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. He was home. He hadn’t dreamt it; this was his _home._ The home he shared with Rebekah in the Enchanted Forest. But...it wasn’t. He frowned, sitting up a bit in the bed when he first woke up and looked at all the new additions to his bedroom. They were more accommodating in this world; the furniture. But they were nearly identical to the ones they had back in the Enchanted Forest. He didn’t know if Gold had done that on purpose or if...maybe Rebekah subconsciously made up this house the exact way it had been the first time they lived in it. Only...slightly more modern.  

 _“Yeah, no, I understand.”_ Rebekah’s voice grew louder. She was getting closer to the room. _“No, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him either.”_ He swallowed hard, looking at the doorway as he waited for her. Expecting the absolute worst. Would she tell him to get out? To leave her sight and never return? Would she call her sister to take him back to the mental hospital or Emma to come arrest him? Would she tell him she hated him for what he had done and that she would _never_ forgive his actions? Rebekah walked through the door and then did something Jefferson was not expecting. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled softly at him. “Emma, I’ll call you back.”

She got off the phone and walked over to him slowly and Jefferson inhaled deeply, watching her every move. “Bex…” He whispered her name.

“You are really stupid, you know that?” She said and Jefferson nodded his head in agreement, waiting for her to lash out at him. But she didn’t. Rebekah walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, reaching her hand out to brush his hair back. “Do you have _any_ idea how stupid it was to breakout of the asylum?” She asked him with a frown. Jefferson opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. Rebekah dropped her hand from his hair and grabbed a glass of water from the nightstand and handed it to him to drink. He did as instructed, still shocked that she was being so civil to him after what he had done. “Jane says you're in withdrawal from all the meds they were pumping into your system.”

He blinked, not understanding. _That’s_ why he was stupid? What about for him kidnapping Mary-Margaret and holding her and Emma hostage? He moved forward a bit to place the glass of water down on the nightstand again after drinking a good sum of it. “Bex, I...”

“Jefferson.” She stopped him from saying anything further by holding up her hands. She sighed, closing her eyes briefly before looking back at him. “I _need_ the truth,” she pleaded. “Okay? I need to hear it from you. Everything that Regina had said...that you two were together...was that true?”

“No.” He sat up almost a little too quickly, a rush of dizziness causing him to sit back to keep the room from spinning. “No, none of that was true.” Jefferson forced himself to look at Rebekah, waiting until there weren’t two of her to answer. “Rebekah, I would _never_ be with Regina.”

“Why did she go through all this then?” she asked, motioning to him. _Why’d she go through framing me and having me placed into a mental institution? Oh, because we’re all cursed and she’s actually the Evil Queen_ _._ Jefferson shook his head knowing that if he said what he was thinking, she’d think he was crazy. Rebekah was still cursed. “Why tell me that you two were together?”

He moved his hand to hold hers, fingers lacing with her own. “Believe me when I say this.” He looked into her eyes. “I have _never_ been with Regina . I will _never_ be with Regina. She is a liar.”

Rebekah frowned but her eyes softened slightly. Which let Jefferson know that she knew he was being honest. It was something she learned quickly on in their relationship -- when Jefferson was or wasn’t being honest with her. It had always amazed him, and it still did.

“I,” he started to say only to stop when his eyes drifted down to her stomach. Jefferson's face pinched together as he tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. “I’ve missed so much,” he said, voice breaking as he moved his hand to rest on her belly. Rebekah pulled back after inhaling sharply and moved herself off of the bed. He frowned and watched as she put some distance between them by standing on the other side of the room.

Rebekah rubbed at her arms before she crossed them over her chest and leaned against the wall. “Look,” she sighed. “I...I know you’re not lying to me about Regina,” she said. “I believe you.”

“But?” He got off of the bed and walked over to her. Rebekah avoided his eyes when he moved to stand in front of her. “You believe me but…”

 _You kidnapped her friends,_ a voice mentally chastised Jefferson.

Rebekah finally looked at him. “The _things_ you said to me when I visited you -- that Regina is the Evil QUeen and that you and I are married.” Jefferson pressed his lips together to keep from blurting out that all of those things were true. “Was it because of the medicine?” He didn’t say anything and Rebekah closed her eyes while shaking her head. “It is,” she answered herself. “God.” She opened her eyes but wouldn't meet his. “How can you even stand the sight of me?” Rebekah asked him. “I’m the whole reason you were even in that place. Regina locked you away because of her insane need to control my life. _I_ did this to you. You must hate me!”

Jefferson moved forward when her eyes finally met his and placed his hand against her cheek, thumb rubbing against her skin causing Rebekah to close her eyes, head tilting into his hand as she let out a little sigh. “You didn’t,” he told her, watching the way her chest rose and fell every few seconds. “And I could _never_ hate you,” Jefferson said next causing Rebekah to open her eyes and look up into his. “I lo-” He didn’t get to finish. Rebekah had grabbed a fistfull of his shirt and pulled him to her, lips crushing against his in a needy kiss.   

He smiled against her lips, listening to her little moan as he grabbed her by the hips to lift her so that her legs wrapped around his middle.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Rebekah gasped between kisses as he moved them to their bed. Jefferson moved his mouth down from her lips to her jawline and then down to her neck, leaving greedy kisses all over her skin while nipping at the flesh. “Jefferson,” she moaned as her back hit the mattress. “Wait, I just...” He kissed at her pulse point and Rebekah let out the most beautiful noise he had ever heard, one of his most favorite noises she made and soon enough, she was pulling his mouth back to hers and whatever she wanted to say was far out of her mind and the room was filled with their pants and moans and groans and Jefferson whispering over and over again his love for Rebekah.

But she never said it back to him. Rebekah would only hold onto him tighter or bite down onto his shoulder and press her lips to his to silence his words.

Rebekah loved him. _In the Enchanted Forest,_ a wicked voice whispered in his head. _But here in Storybrooke?_ He silenced those voices by focusing on Rebekah and listened to the sound of her breathing and the feel of her skin under his. _She loves me,_ he told himself.

Jefferson held onto the memory of their wedding, of the words she said to him.

_“Lucky for you, you don’t have to imagine a life without me, Jefferson. Because even if we are ever seperated, my heart is yours and it’ll recognize you and love you no matter what.”_

She loved him. Jefferson knew it deep down in his soul. Rebekah still loved him.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


“Is it true, Daddy?” Rebekah asked as she hurried down the hall with her father. She had heard her mother yelling at the staff all morning that the King was coming to visit, that Regina had saved his daughters life the day before and that he wanted to thank her in person. But Rebekah wanted to hear it herself -- she wanted to be told. She may have only been nine years old, but the young girl was quite intelligent and very perceptive. Her mother would not be making such a big fuss over this unless she were gaining something out of the King’s visit.

“Yes, sweetheart,” her father said, not slowing his pace. “And we are to greet him when he arrives. Now, hurry your little legs, my love.”

Rebekah giggled, fiddling with the dress her mother had set out for her to wear for the grand event. When they made it to the gates, Rebekah’s eyes widened in wonder as she saw the large party that joined the King on his journey to their home.

Rebekah grinned widely before bowing to the King once he was in front of them, lifting her skirts as she curtsied causing the older man to chuckle. “So very regal, little miss.” He smiled as Rebekah stood up, keeping her posture straight like her mother taught her. “And who are you? Are you the girl who saved my daughter?” he asked. “I pictured you...taller.” He teased causing Rebekah to giggle.

“Your Grace, it’s an honor to have you in our home.” Henry Mills bowed his head to the King once he made eye contact. “This is my youngest; Rebekah.”

“And how old are you, Rebekah?” He asked after giving Henry a swift nod of his head, his attention now turned back to the young girl.

“Nine, Your Grace,” Rebekah answered.

He smiled. “My daughter is ten,” the King told Rebekah. “I think the two of you would get along splendidly,” he said and then extended his hand for Rebekah to grab. “Might you show me where your older sister is?” he asked.

Rebekah giggled and placed her small hand in his large one and led him to where she knew Regina was getting ready for her riding lessons with the stable boy. They found Regina and Cora quickly, Rebekah’s eyes widening when she saw the beautiful light blue dress her sister now wore.     

“Is that her?” The King asked, still holding onto Rebekah’s hand as he looked at Regina and Cora.

“Yes,” Henry answered. Rebekah watched as her mother bowed to the King. “Regina.” Their father snapped Regina out of her trance. “This is Snow White's father,” he told her causing Regina to smile and quickly bow as well.

“No.” The King dropped Rebekah’s hand and slowly made his way to Regina. “It is I who should bow to you.” Rebekah watched as her older sister slowly straightened her posture, eyes wide in shock at the King’s words. “You saved my daughter’s life.” He said the words softly. “There is no way to repay that debt. It is an _honor_ to meet you.” Rebekah quickly clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp as the King bowed to Regina, who was at a loss for words as well.

“Regina, dear,” Cora said, “The King’s honored to meet you. Say something.”  

“Oh,” Regina chuckled. “The honor is mine!”

The King smiled at Regina. “You’re quite lucky to have a mother who looks out for you,” he told Regina and Rebekah quickly cast her eyes down to the ground. He was wrong -- their mother was cruel. How could he not see that? “My dear Snow White has many things but a mother is not one of them,” he said next. “We lost her years ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” Regina said, a frown forming on her lips as she closed her eyes briefly.

He nodded his head. “Since then I have scoured the land looking for a wife,” the King admitted. “I’ve yet to find a woman with an interest in my daughter...until now.”

Rebekah watched as Regina's eyes widened in shock as the King turned, motioning for one of his men to bring over a small box that was pressed atop a velvet pillow. Regina's eyes met her younger sister’s briefly, hand pressed to her stomach, something Regina always did when she was panicking.

And then the King got down on one knee and Rebekah understood her sister’s panic. She had read about it in stories; about a man loving a woman enough to get down on one knee and ask her to spend the rest of their lives together. It was always a magical moment...but Regina still looked terrified.

“Will you marry me, Regina?” the King asked.

Regina never gave him her answer. _Cora_ answered for her. “Yes,” their mother said causing both Rebekah and Regina to look over at her sharply. “Yes,” she said again, reaching for Regina's hand, pinching down on her finger causing Regina to gasp and look at the King.

“Regina!” A voice said happily. Running into the room was a girl who looked around the same age as Rebekah. She smiled when the little girl flung herself into Regina's arms and hugged her tightly. Regina hugged the little girl back, an uncomfortable smile being forced on her lips.

After Snow White was introduced to her future grandmother, Cora motioned for Rebekah to step forward. “Rebekah, my dear, why don’t you show Snow White all of your toys?”

Rebekah nodded and walked over to where Snow White stood. “Hi,” she said sheepishly, bowing her head to the princess. “My name is Rebekah.”

Snow White smiled happily at Rebekah. “My name is Snow,” she said.

“Would you like to see my toys?” Rebekah asked, still incredibly shy. Snow White grinned and nodded her head in excitement. “Do you like dolls?” Rebekah asked.

“I _love_ dolls!” Snow White said happily.

Rebekah grinned and held out her hand for Snow White to take. The little girl did so with a smile and the two hurried out of the room causing the King and Cora to laugh.

 _“I see them being friends for life_ _,_ _”_ Rebekah heard the King say as they giggled while running up the stairs.

 _I hope so,_ Rebekah found herself wishing.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  


**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  


Rebekah kept her head nuzzled against Jefferson's chest, laying in silence next to him as his fingers gently ran through her hair. Was she mad for allowing this to happen? To jump right back into bed with a man who escaped a mental institution? _Hormones,_ she could hear Jane saying. Apparently the fifteenth week of pregnancy really _did_ increase her libido. But Rebekah was all too painfully aware of that with the dreams she had been having of Jefferson for the past few days. Dreams that felt so real that Rebekah had to pinch herself when she’d wake up just to figure out what was and wasn’t real.

“What’s on your mind?” Jefferson asked quietly, stilling running his fingers through her hair.

She sighed. “Mary-Margaret.” Rebekah felt Jefferson’s body tense and gave into a little chuckle. “Don’t worry, Jefferson, I haven’t switched teams on you.” He let out a choke of a laugh and continued playing with her hair. “I don’t know if you’ve heard but Mary-Margaret is in jail awaiting trial for murdering Kathryn Nolan.”

Jefferson shifted a little bit, pulling Rebekah with him so that they were facing each other as they continued to lie on the bed. “Do you think she did it?” he asked her.

Rebekah shook her head. “No,” she said honestly. “I’ve known Mary-Margaret forever and...she would _never_ do something like that -- not even for love. It’s awful that she’s even a suspect.”

Jefferson swallowed hard and moved his hand to rest on Rebekah’s chest, right above her heart. “Sometimes...people do things they wouldn’t normally do...for love.”

Rebekah sighed. “Yeah, I know,” she agreed. Mary-Margaret had done quite a few stupid things that stemmed from her feelings for David Nolan. Was it love? Perhaps. But now Mary-Margaret was suffering the consequences for loving David. “But I know in my heart that Mary-Margaret didn’t hurt Kathryn. She called me once at 2 AM to help her get rid of a spider in her apartment because she didn’t have the stomach to kill it.”

Jefferson smiled softly at her words. He then frowned. “You were on the phone with Emma when I woke up…” He licked at his lower lip, tongue dashing over his plump, _very kissable,_ pink lips. Rebekah forced herself to look away from his mouth because if she kept watching his lips, well, it was obvious what would happen. It was the same thing that had already happened twice since this morning.

“Yeah,” Rebekah said, focusing back on what Jefferson had said. “She called to tell me about David Nolan asking to come see Mary-Margaret.”

He nodded his head slowly. “That’s who you were talking about? When you said you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near him either?”

“So you _were_ eavesdropping,” Rebekah said with a smirk, rather amused by the way Jefferson’s face flushed red at the playfulness in her tone.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, lips forming into a sad frown. “God...I’ve missed you so much, Bex.” He whispered, eyes still shut.

Rebekah frowned. He might not blame her for being locked away by Regina, but she would never stop blaming herself for everything he had gone through. Rebekah moved her thumb to brush against his lips, causing Jefferson to open them. “I’m here,” she told him. “And I won’t _ever_ let Regina do something like that again. I _promise_ ,” Rebekah whispered. “There is _nothing_ in this world that is going to take you away from me again, Jefferson.”

He let out a shudder before his hand moved to the back of her neck and his lips were quickly pressed against hers in a needy kiss.

 _I love you,_ Rebekah wanted to say.

But she was scared.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ she heard in her head with each kiss, hoping that somehow her lips could convey how she felt when the words failed to come out of her mouth. 

_I love you so much, Jefferson._

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  


**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  
  


It had been a week since the King came and within the next few hours, Regina would be crowned Queen in the beautiful castle they would all soon call home. But something was wrong. Rebekah could see it in her sister’s eyes. The heartbreak. She didn’t understand what had happened. Nights ago, Rebekah had listened to her older sister wail herself to sleep. But when she went to her bedroom to try and comfort her, Regina had sent her away. Why was she so sad? Something _must_ have happened.

“There,” Snow White said, finally done styling Rebekah's hair. The two girls sat in front of the Snow White’s vanity, Rebekah with her back facing the mirror while Snow White concentrated on perfecting her hair. Rebekah sat up from her chair and turned to look in the mirror and smiled widely, seeing that they were both wearing the same style. Rebekah had admired Snow White's long black hair and the way it was put together when she saw her earlier and wished that her hair might look that nice for the wedding. But Cora was off helping Regina and the only person left to do Rebekah’s hair was her father. And as much as she loved him, the older man knew nothing about styling a little girl’s hair.

“I love it!” Rebekah said with a giggle, grabbing onto Snow White's hands and the two began to spin, the room filled with the sound of their giggles.

“I’m so happy that we will be family,” Snow White said once they stopped spinning, both still giggling. “I thought perhaps it might not happen but...I am so very glad that it did.” 

Rebekah looked at Snow White in confusion. “What?” She didn’t understand. “Why?”

“Oh, because of Dan-”

“Rebekah!”

The two girls looked over to the door to find Regina standing on the other side of the hallway. Snow White grinned. “You look so beautiful!” She was unphased by Regina's harsh tone. But Rebekah recognized it. It was almost as if an echo of their mother's voice was coming from Regina's mouth. A cold harshness instead of a loving tone when Regina said her little sister’s name. Rebekah frowned, not understanding why.

“Come here now,” Regina ordered. “I’ve come to do your hair.”

“Regina,” Rebekah moved forward. “My hair is already done, see.” She did a spin so Regina could see just how beautifully Snow had done her hair.

“I don’t want your hair like that,” Regina said with a forced smile, tone still harsh. “I want your hair like _mine._ ”

“Oh, how lovely!” Snow White said happily, ushering Rebekah over to Regina. Rebekah watched as Regina gave Snow a look, a fake smile plastered on her face but fire behind her eyes.

Regina held out her hand for Rebekah to place hers in. Hesitantly, Rebekah did just that. But Regina's hand wrapped around hers tightly, gripping onto her tightly as she pulled Rebekah out of Snow White's bedroom, pulling her down the long hall until they were in Rebekah’s bedroom. She flinched when Regina ripped the bow out of her hair and threw it on the ground before storming over to Rebekah’s vanity to grab her brush. Rebekah held back tears as Regina brushed through her hair roughly, completely destroying all the work Snow White had just done.

“Regina, please, that hurts!”

Regina scoffed at her words. “You don’t know _hurt,_ Rebekah!” s he snarled. “I pray you never do!” s he spat out, the brush ripping out a chunk of her hair causing Rebekah to cry out. “No tears!” Regina said in anger, spinning Rebekah to face her. “Today is the happiest day of our _lives_.” Her eyes were wild with rage. “ _This_ is our happily ever after.”

 _No,_ Rebekah thought. _No, this is a nightmare._ Because the person in front of her, staring down at her with such hatred...that was not her kind and loving older sister. No, this had to be a nightmare. Rebekah moved her hand down to her arm and pinched tightly onto her skin, trying to wake herself up.

Regina laughed at her actions. It was something _she_ had taught her years ago when she suffered from night terrors. Regina would tell Rebekah that if she _ever_ wanted to wake up from one of her dreams to simply pinch herself hard enough to bring her back to reality.

But no matter how many times she pinched herself, no matter how hard she squeezed at her skin. She couldn’t escape this nightmare.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  


 

Three days. That’s how long they spent in bed together. “It’s got to be a record,” Rebekah said with a giggle as Jefferson dressed while she stayed wrapped up in the sheets.

Jefferson grinned, buttoning up his shirt. “We can try and break that record when I come back with my things.” He looked over at her and smirked. He was feeling better than he had in nearly a week since escaping from the mental institution. His mind was free from the words of doubt and all his fears. He had Rebekah again and she had asked him to move in with her. He nearly had everything.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Rebekah asked him, watching as he buttoned the very top of his shirt to cover his scar, no scarf to hide it. “It’s a pretty big step.”

He chuckled. “You really have to ask?”

Rebekah smiled softly at him and then frowned. “I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you ran as far away as possible from me and my insane sister,” she said, casting her eyes down to her hands.

Jefferson shook his head and moved to sit back down on the bed. “Nothing is going to keep you from me again, Bex,” he said softly, pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. Rebekah moved her hand to rest against his jawline, thumb stroking at the dimple in his chin. He pulled away slowly and felt his heart race at the look in her eyes.

 _Love_.

It was all he could see.

“Jefferson...I,” she inhaled sharply, closing her eyes before pressing her lips together. “I uh.” Rebekah opened her eyes and smiled at him. “I’ll be waiting,” she told him.

Jefferson chuckled and nodded his head. “I’ll be back in a bit,” he promised her.

She grinned. “Don’t keep me waiting too long.” Rebekah smirked.

He grinned and quickly pressed another kiss to her lips before pulling away, taking one last look at her before he walked out of the room, telling her again that he’d be back in just a bit.

Jefferson felt like a million bucks as he walked through the woods between their home and his mansion, a grin on his face as he replayed the last few days in his head. He knew it would be hard to wait for Emma to break the curse, but being around Rebekah again helped. Being able to press his hand against the swell of her belly; knowing that once the curse was broken, Grace would have a little baby brother or sister waiting to meet her someday.

Grace had always wanted a sibling and now she’d finally have one.

Rebekah had mentioned Grace to him. Or, _Paige._ She told him she knew about the ‘adoption’ -- about how Paige Grace was his biological daughter. _Grace_ was their daughter. But he knew if he said any more about the curse and their life before , she might pull away from him. And Jefferson couldn’t take that risk. He only said, _“Yes, she is my daughter.”_ Rebekah didn’t ask anymore questions. She just pressed a kiss to his chest above his heart and told him that someday, if he’d like, they could have Paige over. Rebekah told him about how before she even knew about the ‘adoption’ that she had told Paige that she could be their child's honorary big sister. _That_ had made Jefferson laugh loudly, prompting Rebekah to swat at his chest while laughing too. _“I didn’t know how true that statement was at the time, Jefferson!”_

But that’s all they spoke about Grace.

Rebekah told him all about her pregnancy so far and her symptoms _including_ the very vivid dreams that she had been having of him that sent him into a damn near frenzy when she began to describe them in detail. Not for reasons he’d _normally_ get hot and bothered for -- but because they were memories. Rebekah was dreaming about the times they had together without even knowing it.

“Good morning, Jefferson.” He looked up to see that Regina was waiting for him on his back porch. “Figured you’d come this way since you’ve been shacking up with my sister for the last few days.” Jefferson’s hands balled into fists as he tried to keep his anger from making him do something awful. He had thought it’d be safe to come to his house through the backwoods, not knowing if the Sheriff was out looking for him, but according to Rebekah, Emma was focusing on Mary-Margaret's case to the point where she wasn’t even sleeping. Jefferson still didn’t understand why Emma hadn’t told Rebekah about what happened. She knew he was the father; how could she keep this from Rebekah.

He was _grateful,_ but Jefferson was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. A part of him was scared that Emma might show up and find them together and haul his ass into jail after telling Rebekah what he had done.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jefferson snarled out through gritted teeth.

“I come with a warning,” she told him, standing up and walking over to him. “You may _think_ that I hate my sister...perhaps I did once,” Regina admitted, “but I do not any longer.”

“What are you getting at, Regina?” He glared.  

 _"This_ ,” she motioned around them, “isn’t the only curse my sister is under,” Regina told him. Jefferson shook his head, not believing her. “I knew your love was strong, I know there was a possibility that your love alone might break the curse...so I had a fail-safe.”

Jefferson didn’t want to believe her. He wanted to tell her to go to hell and to walk away and not listen to whatever lie she was about to spew out and go back to Rebekah. But he didn’t.

“Have you noticed something... _strange_ about Rebekah?” Regina questioned him. “Perhaps something she might have been able to say so easily before… but is trapped in her throat, unable to reach the surface?” she asked. “Rebekah may be able to say these three little words to anyone else...but not you.”

He felt his heart beating wildly against his chest, his palms began to sweat and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Because he _did_ notice.

“Do you want to know why?” Regina smirked.

“What the _hell_ did you do to her?” he spat out.

“I couldn’t risk the curse being broken,” Regina told him. “And Rebekah vowed to find anyway to break it. She told me that no matter the magic, she’d break it and that your _love,_ ” she said the word dramatically, “would be the key to that. That no matter the curse...the two of you would find each other; and that your love would be strong enough to break the curse.”

He inhaled sharply, fearing what Regina would say next.

“So I’ve made it impossible for Rebekah to ever say those words to you.”

He shook his head. “No.”

“And if... _somehow_ ,” she smirked, “her love for you was strong enough to get those words out, Rebekah would fall into a _deep_ sleep that not even True Love's kiss can break. Because in this world, there is no magic. She’ll never wake.”

“You’re lying!”

“I’ve lied about a _lot_ of stuff when it comes to Rebekah. But she is my sister and I made a mistake all those years ago when I cast that curse and I refuse to let you be her downfall.” Regina marched towards him. “It is in your best interest to stay away from Rebekah. _Forever._ ”

He shook his head. “I won’t.”

“Jefferson…” Regina huffed. “I am not _telling_ you to stay away from her. I am _asking_ you because I don’t want to lose her anymore than you do.” He didn’t believe her. “There are a lot of things I regret, Jefferson. My behavior towards Rebekah is one of them. Henry...she’s his whole world. And I won’t let you take her away from him. I won’t let my sister fall into a coma because of you that she’ll never be able to wake from. So...I’m asking you -- _no,_ pleading with you to let her go,” she said, voice breaking which surprised Jefferson. It surprised him even more when tears fell from Regina's eyes. “You already took her from me once. Please...it’s not just me you’d be hurting this time. It’d be Henry, and Grace, _and_ your unborn child.”

He flinched at her words.

“The baby will die if Rebekah goes into a coma.”

Jefferson felt tears of anger spill from his eyes. “Is this a game?”

“No,” Regina told him. “This is me trying to save my baby sister.” Jefferson shook his head, more tears falling as Regina continued on. “If you _truly_ love her...stay away.”

“You’ve lied to me before.” He wiped away his tears. “How the hell do you expect me to believe you?”

“I don’t.” Regina spoke honestly. “I just hope you will. Because Rebekah and your unborn child's lives depends on it.” Jefferson closed his eyes tight, not wanting to believe Regina. “Why else would I have you locked away, Jefferson?”  

“Because you’re a wretched bitch!” He opened his eyes to look at her.

“Because I’m trying to keep my sister alive!” she shouted at him. “If I really saw her as a problem, I would have let her bleed out all over my kitchen floor when she nearly miscarried but I didn’t! I rushed her to the hospital. _I_ saved her life! Are you so selfish that you’d risk putting your wife in a coma _just_ to be with her?”

He closed his eyes again tight for a moment before looking to Regina. “When Emma does break the curse, you better run far enough away that I will _never_ find you.”

Regina clenched her jaw but nodded her head in agreement. “Goodbye, Jefferson.”

She left him and Jefferson closed his eyes again, his heart feeling like it was being ripped from his body and crushed by someone's hand. But he was still breathing.

“I just got her back,” he whispered to himself.

 _Keep her safe,_ his conscience urged him. _Stay away._  

Jefferson sniffled and opened his eyes, walking to his mansion where when he was inside, packed up a bag of his things and grabbed the keys to one of his cars he kept in his garage; one that Rebekah hadn’t seen. Jefferson got in the car and drove away from his mansion without glancing back.

He’d stay away from Rebekah. It’d kill him. He’d spiral again. But keeping her alive was worth the pain he’d be inflicting on himself. She’d have her friends and family to get her through this. Hell, she even had Grace. Rebekah would survive the heartbreak.

He just hoped he would too.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  


 

It had been two years since Regina took her prisoner. Everyday for those two years Rebekah tried to come up with a way to escape -- to get back to her family.

But she was losing hope. Everyday without them, she felt herself slowly dying.

“Oh, my sweet Rebekah.”

She closed her eyes, ignoring the voice of a ghost.

It was Regina playing tricks on her, she was sure.

“Really? You’re going to ignore our father?”

Rebekah opened her eyes, sitting up from her bed and looking outside her cell.

“Regina, let her out.”

Rebekah inhaled sharply and moved off of the bed, running to the cells to a man she thought she’d never see again. “Daddy?” She whispered, grabbing at his hands through the bars. He nodded, smiling with tears in his eyes as he held onto her hands. “How?”

“Daddy, give us a moment, please?” Regina ordered her father.

“No!” Rebekah shouted at her. “Don’t!”

Henry Mills sighed and pressed a kiss to Rebekah's fingers before dropping them. “I’m sorry, my love,” he told her. “I didn’t know.”

Rebekah watched as he left, feeling anxiety rise in her chest. “What didn’t he know?” She looked to Regina, who smirked in response. “What did you do?” She asked, voice breaking. “How did you free him?”

Regina held out her hand and Jefferson's hat appeared in her palm.

“No,” Rebekah breathed out. “No, he wouldn’t -- where is he? What have you done to him?!” She screamed.  “Where is he, where is _Grace_?” She hit the bars on her cell creating a loud vibration that filled the room.

Regina rolled her eyes at her sister’s behavior. “Grace is _right_ where your husband left her.”

“No.” Rebekah shook her head. “He wouldn’t leave her.”

“Not even if it meant being able to bring her mother back home?”

She inhaled sharply, hand moving to rest on her stomach. “Are...are you letting me go?”

Regina laughed loudly at that. “You are so dense, Rebekah.”

Rebekah closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Is he alive?”

“He was when I left him,” Regina told Rebekah. “However, I can’t promise that Cora kept him alive after her guards brought him to her.”

“You wretched _bitch_!” Rebekah yelled at her sister.

“So dramatic.” Regina chuckled.

“I hate you,” Rebekah told Regina. “I hate you more than anything -- more than I _ever_ hated mother,” she spat out. “You’re worse than her! You’re a monster and I wish you were dead!”

Regina glared at Rebekah. “You’re lucky I haven’t ripped out your heart yet.” She tilted her head to look at Rebekah. “But keep speaking to me that way and I will.”

“Maybe someday I’ll rip out yours,” Rebekah threatened her older sister. Regina glared. “I will find a way to free Jefferson and when I do, you better run.” She gripped onto the bars. “Because nothing in this world will stop me from _killing_ you.”

Regina's jaw clenched and she turned away from her little sister. “Don’t make threats you won’t follow through with, sweet Rebekah.”

“It’s not a threat,” Rebekah shouted at Regina.

 _It’s a promise,_ she thought, feeling a darkness inside her that was overwhelming. Rebekah needed to save Jefferson. She just needed to find someone willing to help her.

  



	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Turkey day! Hopefully you all have a great day and enjoy the chapter! Please enjoy! And as always, a big thanks to my beta reader who deserves so much praise! You're amazing, [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites)!

* * *

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  


Rebekah _really_ did not want to go to this ‘Welcome Home/We’re Glad You Didn’t Kill Kathryn’ party Emma and Henry had put together for Mary-Margaret and yet there she was. Standing alone in the corner of Mary-Margaret and Emma's apartment. The last twenty-four hours had Rebekah wanting to curl up in bed for the rest of her life, only leaving her home when absolutely necessary. Jefferson hadn’t returned home. And it wasn’t like Rebekah could go to Emma and file a missing person’s report because Jefferson had escaped from the mental institution; and if Emma found him, he’d likely be sent back. And that wasn’t what Rebekah wanted. She didn’t want Jefferson back in that awful place, drugged so badly that he thought they were married and that Regina was the Evil Queen from some fairytale. Though...it was odd that Jefferson’s hallucinations were the same thing Henry still actively believed in.  

Fairytales weren’t real. There was no such thing as _happy endings_ unless you paid for them. And there was no such thing as _True Love._

Rebekah could feel bitterness burning inside her, her heart turning black after Jefferson had left her. Maybe he had been lying -- maybe Regina had been telling the truth. Maybe he was just a jerk who liked screwing with the Mills sisters. She didn’t know. But Rebekah was done wearing her heart on her sleeve. No wonder she wasn’t able to tell Jefferson that she loved him. _Ha!_ She thought, _You would have looked like an even bigger fool._ The voice in her head sounded oddly like Regina's voice and not like Rebekah’s. Maybe that’s what bitterness did to a person; turn ed them into someone with no heart. And Regina did _not_ have a heart; Rebekah was sure of it. She may have fooled Rebekah into thinking she was a caring sister for a while, but now she saw through that.

Rebekah was tired of being a mockery to everyone. She loved too quickly, forgave too easily, and recklessly didn’t listen to all the warning signs going off in her head. She followed her heart blindly and look where that left her--knocked up, bitter, and alone while her friends celebrated the fact that Mary-Margaret wasn’t a murderer after all.

Emma kept watching her most of the night but never said anything to her. The same went for Mary-Margaret. For two women who claimed to be Rebekah’s best friends, they sure weren’t acting like it. In fact, when Rebekah showed up with Henry, Emma looked downright upset that Rebekah had even come.

Ruby spoke to her briefly but after Rebekah snapped at the young woman for bringing up Jefferson, Ruby left Rebekah to be by herself.

She had isolated herself more than Leroy, the town drunk, ever had at this point.

Rebekah watched from across the room as Henry gave Mary-Margaret her welcome home gift and a card from his classroom saying how glad they were that she hadn’t killed Mrs. Nolan causing the room to awkwardly chuckle. Emma mentioned to Henry that they needed to get him home before Regina found out where he was and the little boy quickly ran over to where Rebekah stood, wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

She tried _hard_ not to let her emotions get the best of her when she was hugging him back, sniffling a little to try and fight back the tears. Henry pulled away, a sad look on his face as he tilted his head to look at his aunt. “Are you okay?”  

Rebekah nodded her head and forced a smile. “Just tired. My feet are killing me.” She lied, not wanting to upset the boy.

“You should go sit in my seat next to August. He says he hasn’t met you yet,” Henry suggested before running over to Emma so they could leave. She looked over at the table Henry had been sitting at and saw the man, _August,_ watching her. Rebekah sighed, knowing Henry must have said something to him and made her way over to the table, taking Henry's vacant seat.

“You’re the Mayor's sister, correct?” August asked once Rebekah sat down.

That question alone was almost enough for Rebekah to get back up and find somewhere else to sit. But her back ached and the thought of walking over to the only other open spot made Rebekah feel _very_ tired.

“Nope,” Rebekah answered. “Regina’s _my_ sister.” It was annoying always being referred to as _‘the Mayor's sister_ ’ her identity always linked with Reginas. She decided to take it back. Even if it was saying something as childish as that.  

August chuckled at her dry tone and nodded his head. “Okay.” He drew out the word before sliding his drink to Rebekah. “Don’t worry -- it’s not spiked,” he said in a whisper. “Just normal hot cocoa.”

Rebekah raised her brow in amusement. “Who says I don’t want it spiked?” she questioned him.

“Your pregnant belly says you don’t want it spiked.” He pointed down at her growing stomach. “I mean, unless you’re just fat.”

Rebekah’s eyes widened as her mouth hung open in amused shock. “You are _rude_!” She laughed for the first time since Jefferson had left.  

“Rude, charming -- some say it’s the same thing.” He smiled at Rebekah as she playfully narrowed her eyes at him before picking up the cup of hot cocoa and taking a drink of it.

August watched her carefully and when Rebekah swallowed the warm drink, she handed him back his cup with raised brows. “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that it’s rude to stare?” she asked.

He chuckled. “I must have missed that lesson in etiquette class,”  August said back. “And I see you missed the class where they taught people to _thank_ someone after being offered a drink.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and laughed. In a small way, August reminded Rebekah of Graham. And it was nice to be in the company of someone who didn’t put up with her bullshit. “I was actually in attendance; my teacher just taught me not to thank someone for a drink after they called me _fat_.” She smirked.

August laughed loudly, gaining the room’s attention. Rebekah noticed Mr. Gold staring at the two of them, eyes narrowed in disapproval. She paid no mind to it though; only swiped the drink from August and drank more of it.

When the party started to die down and Rebekah went to fetch her coat, Emma was there waiting for her, holding onto her winter jacket and purse. Rebekah's brow quirked up. “Have you been waiting here all night for me to leave or do you have uncanny timing?”

Emma closed her eyes and sighed when Rebekah took her belongings. “Bex, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Ms. Swan.” Mr. Gold interrupted their conversation. “You are a gracious host.” He moved to stand by Rebekah and the pregnant woman watched in confusion as the atmosphere tensed and Emma squared her jaw in annoyance. Mr. Gold then turned his attention to Rebekah. “Will you be needing a ride home, Rebekah?” He asked. “Honestly, I’m a bit surprised that you’re up on your feet after being put on strict bed rest by Dr. Porter.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she put on her coat, digging through the pocket to pull out her car keys. “My blood pressure is back to normal. Dr. Porter gave me the okay to come tonight.” She watched as relief swept over Emma's face but before she could say anything else, Rebekah continued answering Mr. Gold’s previous question. “And I drove myself so thanks but no thanks on the ride offer,” she told him. Rebekah mumbled; “ _G_ _reat party,_ _”_ as she moved past Emma and Mr. Gold.

“Bex, wait,” Emma started to say but Rebekah was too tired to hear Emma's explanation as to why she had blatantly went out of her way to ignore her. She was twenty-seven, almost twenty-eight. If Emma didn’t want to be friends with her anymore, fine. Rebekah had enough to worry about. Her unborn child, for starters, who was currently demanding Rebekah go to the ice cream parlor and taste test each flavor until closing.

The cold winter air caused Rebekah to hiss as she left Emma and Mary-Margaret's apartment building. Her gloved hands moved to wrap the scarf she wore around her neck tighter. In a split second, Rebekah went from wanting to wrap the scarf around her neck for warmth, to wanting to throw it on the ground and stomp on it over and over again. _Jefferson_ wore scarfs. It was his way of hiding his scar and Rebekah had loved those scarfs. But what she loved most was unwrapping the scarf and pressing her lips to his scar in a featherlight kiss. Rebekah had loved the way his pulse would quicken and his breathing would hitch. She loved _him._

Before she could stop herself, Rebekah ripped off the scarf and did _just_ what she had thought about doing earlier. She threw the article of clothing on the ground and began to stomp angrily on the scarf over and over again.  

It was childish. Rebekah was _well_ aware of that. But she was hurt and despite the fact that Jefferson had yet again screwed her over. She still missed him and wanted to be with him. And she hated herself for that.

“Wow.” The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Rebekah to stop her tantrum and look over her shoulder. _August._ “Whoever’s face you’re picturing right now must have _really_ pissed you off -- that or you just really hate scarves.”

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him in a glare while bending down to pick up the scarf. She didn’t say anything else; she just went on her way to her car. But August didn’t let her get too far.

“You live near here?” He asked, falling into step with her. Rebekah looked over at him and made a face, shocked that he was being so bold. His already big eyes widened and then he laughed. “I didn’t mean it like that. I don’t pick up pregnant women.” He teased but Rebekah didn’t smile. “Tough crowd.” He chuckled.

“What do you want?” Rebekah snapped at him in annoyance once they were to her car.

August smiled. “I’m just curious.” He shrugged.

Rebekah sighed in irritation. “Curious about what?”

August leaned against her car, stopping Rebekah from being able to open the door. “I’m just curious as to why, while at a party to celebrate the return and proven innocence of one of your best friends, you are more glum than I’m sure Mary-Margaret was while _in_ jail.”

“I don’t know, August -- maybe because I was being treated like the town pariah and my friends could _barely_ handle maintaining eye contact with me?” Rebekah made a show out of shrugging her shoulders dramatically. “I don’t even know why I bothered to come. I should have just stayed home. We all know Mary-Margaret was arrested because of something my sister did,” she rambled on.

Rebekah knew better than anyone that Regina hated Mary-Margaret and that she was the only person powerful enough to have someone alter the results of whose heart was in Mary-Margaret's jewelry box. Well, her and Mr. Gold. But Rebekah didn’t believe he had anything to do with it. He was kind enough to offer up his lawyer services when no one else wanted to touch Mary-Margaret’s case with a ten foot pole. Why would he do all of that if _he_ was the one setting her up? No. This had Regina written _all_ over it.

August blinked, surprised by Rebekah’s statement. “You think she’s the one who set Mary-Margaret up.”

“Regina is _always_ the one pulling the strings when it comes to destroying someone's happiness.” Rebekah said, and apparently August found that very humorous given the way he was biting down on his lower lip with his eyes closed while trying not to smile at her words. “What?”

He smiled and shook his head. “It’s just a clever choice of words to describe your sister.” he chuckled.

Rebekah didn’t press him for any information because she was cold and tired and still really wanted ice cream. She decided that instead of going to the ice cream parlor that she would simply hit up the grocery store and buy a quart of whatever ice cream looked the most appetizing. “Can you move?” She asked him, motioning for him to get out of the way of her door.

August nodded his head with a smile and stepped out of her way. “Have a goodnight, Rebekah,” he told her as she got into her car. “And don’t go beating up too many scarves on your way home.”

Rebekah shut the door without replying.

There was only one scarf Rebekah wanted to stomp on right now and she was pretty sure that if she saw the scarf owner -- she’d stupidly forgive him for everything again without even asking him for an explanation.   

Rebekah went to the store, bought her ice cream and drove back home. She didn’t sleep that night. Again, she stayed up waiting for a knock on the door that wouldn’t come. And at midnight, she received a text from her nephew.

_You are sixteen weeks pregnant, Auntie Bex. That means the baby is the size of an avocado._

Rebekah smiled, moving her hand to rest on her stomach as Henry sent a picture of an avocado to her. If there was one person in the world who could make Rebekah smile in the state she was in now, it was Henry.

She texted him back a picture of the half eaten container of ice cream she was eating and asked him if he wanted to go to her doctor appointment which happened to be in a couple of hours. Henry quickly replied his answer: _YES!!!!_  

But then he texted her something that surprised her. Something she hadn’t expected.

_Paige says she misses you. Do you think we can bring her too?_

Rebekah was overcome with emotions and quickly replied to Henry that Paige was always welcome to hang out with them. She knew it was late, but Rebekah went ahead and texted the Grace family and extended the invitation for Paige to her doctor’s appointment and perhaps have lunch afterwards. It was a Saturday so she wouldn’t have to worry about rushing to get Henry and Paige back to school.

Mrs. Grace replied to Rebekah, _Too funny. Paige was just mentioning to us how much she missed you. Of course she can come. Do you need us to drop her off?_

Rebekah smiled, her sour mood now gone. _I can pick her up. Sorry for texting this late._

 _It’s no problem,_ Mrs. Grace replied. _We’ll see you in the morning._

Rebekah felt a warmness in her belly, a flutter; something familiar. She smiled as she pressed her hand to her stomach. “Is that you?” She asked softly, letting her fingers skim over her belly. The flutter happened again after she spoke and Rebekah gave into a giggle. “Well hi there, my little avocado.” She whispered, tracing little patterns over the spot she had felt the flutter. _How_ she knew that her baby was kicking in that moment was a mystery to Rebekah. But she did.

And the bitterness that had formed around her heart started to thaw and she felt nothing but love for her unborn child that outweighed any sadness. Rebekah grinned before she began to hum softly to her child until she fell asleep.

 

 

_Rest your head close to my heart,_

_Never to part, baby of mine…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
  
  
Jefferson had been watching Rebekah. It was the first time she left the house since he left her. And _God_ _,_ was it hard seeing her without being able to be near her again.

“I asked you to look over her -- not hit on her,” Jefferson said with a glare as Storybrooke’s newest resident opened his hotel room door.

August chuckled and shook his head. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” he asked as he rubbed at his eyes.

Jefferson didn’t reply, he only pushed past the man and walked into his bedroom. “ _You_ came to me with your rambling about making Emma believe the curse was real.” His memory was getting better. Before he had just thought he was hallucinating the interaction. But after he saw August in town while he was watching Grace, he knew that it hadn’t been a hallucination. “Now I’m in a situation I can’t fix.”

August shut the door behind him. “I told you to make Emma believe in the curse, not kidnap your wife's two best friends.”

He ignored his words. “I don’t want you flirting with my wife,” Jefferson told August. “I still don’t know who is pulling your strings, puppet-man, but I’ve been screwed over enough in my life that if you cross me _or_ Rebekah I will...”

“Kidnap me too?” August smirked. Jefferson glared, not finding it humorous. The man chuckled and held up his hands in innocence. “Your wife made a _strings_ comment too, tonight,” he said after a moment and Jefferson turned his head sharply to look at the man. “Of course, she was talking about Regina and how she controls everything that goes on in this town, but it’s cute that you two use the same phrases.”

Jefferson closed his eyes, a fire burning in his chest from his need to be with Rebekah. “How is she?”

“Moody.” August smirked. “But I hear that's a common thing among pregnant women.” He shrugged his shoulder innocently.

“Did she…” He trailed off.

“Mention you?” August finished his question. “No. But as I’m sure you already saw, she sure did do some damage to that scarf of hers. It’s almost as if it were the scarf that abandoned her and not you.”

Jefferson squared his jaw. “You think I want to be away from her?” he questioned August. “I don’t. I spent twenty eight years here without her and not to mention the time I spent without her in the Enchanted Forest.”

“So go be with her,” August told Jefferson who scoffed at that.

“You know what will happen if I do that.”

August huffed out a laugh. “You’re cocky,” he remarked. “Do you really think Rebekah would tell you she loves you after everything you’ve put her through?”

His eyes narrowed at August. “Her heart knows mine,” Jefferson told him. “And despite everything, I know that she loves me. And I won’t risk her or my child's life by being around her and running the risk of her telling me she loves me.”

August sighed loudly and went to sit on his bed. “Who’s to say Regina was even telling you the truth?” he asked. “You’ve been fooled by her before.”

Jefferson swallowed hard. He didn’t need to be reminded of his foolishness.  “I’m not _risking_ my wife's life,” he said in a stern tone. “I’d rather her hate me than lose her forever,”  he said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. “What is your plan with Emma?”

“Get her to remember,” August said with a simple shrug. “It might be harder now that Rumpelstiltskin is on my trail but...I think I have a way of dealing with that, too.”

Jefferson raised his brows at August. “Gold is suspicious of you?”

August chuckled. “The man is suspicious of his shadow. You and I know that he only wants _one_ thing in the world.”

Jefferson narrowed his eyes. “Are you telling me that you’re going to pretend to be his son?”

August nodded. “You had the hat. Why didn’t you ever take him to this realm?”

He rolled his eyes in irritation. “That hat wouldn’t work in this realm. There’s no magic here, as I’m sure you’re aware, Woody.”

August glared at Jefferson’s remark. “I can really see why Rebekah would be in love with you in this realm.” He sneered. “Super loveable.”

Jefferson repressed his need to laugh and simply shook his head while smirking. “Do your job so I can get my wife back,” he said, his shoulder shoving into August’s as he walked past him. “And quit flirting with her.”

Jefferson heard August laugh while getting into his car to drive out of town and into the woods where he could go back to watching Rebekah. The sun was starting to rise and the cold air in Storybrooke was harsh on his skin. Jefferson thought back to earlier that evening when he watched Rebekah stomp all over her scarf in anger. Anger directed at him.

 _She’ll understand soon enough,_ he told himself as he drove into the woods that would lead him to her house. Jefferson would park far enough away in the woods so that Rebekah would not spot the car, but close enough that he’d be able to see the lights in the house turn on and off when she was wandering around their home. Jefferson sighed as he looked down at the clock in his car . 4:56 AM. When he had left, her lights had been out for at least three hours but now it was on again. She wasn’t getting enough sleep and it was _his_ fault. He should be there with her; he should be holding her every night and taking care of her.

When Rebekah was pregnant with Grace, he had gone back to the Enchanted Forest and missed the early days of her pregnancy after they found out she was with child. He had wanted so desperately to provide a home for her in a land that she was comfortable in but he spent weeks dodging Regina's dark knights and missed far too much time with Rebekah. During her second pregnancy, Rebekah was detached; she knew something was wrong and Jefferson should have listened to her. When they lost that baby it had devastated them both. But they survived it. And now with her third pregnancy...he was missing it all again.

This wasn’t fair.

He just wanted to _be_ with her.

He wanted his family back.

If August couldn’t get Emma to break the curse soon...Jefferson was pretty sure he’d start to go mad again.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Rebekah listened from the front seat as Henry and Paige talked animatedly about the appointment, Henry listing off all the facts he learned about this stage of Rebekah’s pregnancy. Paige had even gone as far as to download a program on her home computer that tracked each stage of the pregnancy.

“My computer program told me that Bex’s boobs are supposed to get bigger this week,” Paige said nonchalantly causing Rebekah to let out a loud laugh at what she said.

“Paige!” Rebekah said, still laughing.

“Gross!” Henry said in disgust.

“I’m just saying what my computer said!” Paige said with an innocent face that caused Rebekah to grin. “Are we going to find out if it’s a boy or girl this appointment?” she then asked in excitement.

Rebekah frowned. “No.” She said, “I want to wait a little while longer.”

Both kids groaned. “But Auntie Bex, it says you have to start thinking of a name!” Henry complained.

She chuckled. “There are plenty of gender-neutral names, Henry,” Rebekah said and then began to list some. “Alex, Sam, Erin with an ‘E’ and Aaron with an ‘AA’ or Jamie, or-”

“I think you should name him Henry,” her nephew said causing her to chuckle.

“She can’t name the baby _Henry_ , Henry,” Paige told him. “You already have that name.”

“Yeah, but only because my Mom named me after my Grandpa,” Henry said and Rebekah instantly frowned. It had been so long since she had thought about her father. “Bex can name her child after him, too.” He went on, “I can be Henry Mills and the baby would be Henry…” Henry made a face and looked to Rebekah in the rearview mirror. “What’s the baby's last name gonna be?” he asked.

 _Williams._ That’s what Jefferson said his last name was. Rebekah forced a smile and focused on the road, thankful when Paige began to speak again.

“It doesn’t work like that, Henry. You guys will have the same last name unless Rebekah ever got married.”

 _Ouch._ Rebekah forced another smile. “I still really like the name Avocado.” Rebekah teased, wanting to lighten the moment. It worked because both of the kids laughed and shook their head, teasing Rebekah about the little nickname she had been calling her unborn child.

“Bex, when will we be able to feel the baby kick?” Paige asked.

“That’s a question you’re going to have to ask Dr. Porter, sweetie,” Rebekah told Paige as they pulled into the hospital’s underground parking area. “She’s the one with all the answers.”

“Bex?” Paige said again as they parked the car. Rebekah looked over her shoulder to the little girl, watching as she nervously twirled her thumbs. “Do you think that maybe…” She sighed and Rebekah watched as her cheeks turned pink. Paige took in a deep breath before she asked her question. “I already asked my Mom if it was okay and she said it would be okay if _you_ were okay with it.” She began to ramble. “But...can me and Henry have a sleepover at your house tonight?”

Rebekah couldn’t describe the feeling. It was like being overcome with incredibly sadness and happiness at the same time. “Your mom is okay with it?” Rebekah asked, a wave of nausea coming over at her when she said the question. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her stomach, wanting to settle her unborn child who was choosing that moment to kick at her. When she opened her eyes, Paige was nodding her head. Rebekah took in a deep breath, rubbing at her belly and laughing a little at how active the baby was in that moment. “Both of you,” Rebekah motioned for them to lean over the front seat. “See if you can feel it.”

Henry and Paige quickly moved up, both nearly climbing over the seat to be able to touch Rebekah’s belly. Henry frowned, moving his hand over her stomach but not being able to feel the baby moving. Paige however let out a startled gasp and Rebekah knew that she was able to feel the baby moving.

“Is that?” She whispered while looking up at Rebekah.

Rebekah smiled and nodded her head.  “I think the baby really wants the two of you to have a sleepover,” she said with a little chuckle. Paige let out another little gasp when she felt the baby move again and Henry continued to complain that he couldn’t feel anything, even when he’d place his hand right where Paige's had been.

Once they were inside, Paige excitedly told Dr. Porter about how she had felt the baby moving and Jane had given Rebekah a shocked expression, almost as if she wanted to double check what Paige was claiming to feel was actually the baby moving. Rebekah smiled and nodded her head, letting Jane know that it wasn’t just a random twitch of muscles of a gas bubble. That it was, in fact, the baby moving.

“Wow, Paige!” Jane said with a smile. “You must have super powers!” she said and then explained that this far into the pregnancy that mostly only the mothers could feel the baby moving around and that she and the baby must have a powerful connection. Rebekah tried to keep smiling and not let a feeling of sadness wash over her at Jane’s words.

Paige and the baby _were_ connected. They shared a father.

Rebekah watched the way Paige's eyes lit up at Jane's words and how the little girl turned and looked up at her with a big grin. Rebekah forced a happier smile and pressed her hand to the top of Paige’s’s head, mussing with her hair a little. It wasn’t just the baby that felt connected to Paige...it was Rebekah, too.

“Paige, why don’t you call your mother and ask if you can stay the whole weekend?” Rebekah said, feeling a bitter aftertaste in her mouth afterwards, blaming it on indigestion. Paige grinned and nodded her head excitedly and Rebekah looked to Henry and told him to do the same. The two kids ran out of the room to call for permission leaving Rebekah and Jane alone in the exam room.

“It really is remarkable that Paige could feel the baby moving,” Jane said, putting the ultrasound jelly on Rebekah’s now exposed belly.

“Maybe not so remarkable,” Rebekah mumbled under her breath, closing her eyes in sadness.

Jane was quiet; she continued to do the measurements and once everything was taken care of, she pressed her hand to Rebekah’s. “Still haven’t heard from Jefferson?” she asked. Jane was the only one who knew about Jefferson's disappearing act. Rebekah had called her in tears when Jefferson didn’t return, begging for Jane to search the woods with her to make sure he wasn’t hurt or lost somewhere. It was Jane that finally made Rebekah realize that Jefferson hadn’t had any intention on returning.

It broke her heart but Rebekah was glad to have a friend with her in that moment. Seeing as Emma and Mary-Margaret were avoiding her at that point. Still were, in fact.

“No,” Rebekah answered Jane’s question.

“I’m sorry, Bex,” Jane said sadly. “You don’t deserve this.” She sighed, “But thankfully you are no longer showing any signs of preeclampsia so whatever you’re doing to keep your blood pressure down -- continue,” she said with a smile.

Rebekah gave her a kind smile and Henry and Paige came in just as they were about to hear the baby's heartbeat again.  

“Look!” Henry said as they watched the baby move on the screen. “I can see the legs!”

“And the head!” Paige added as she gripped onto Rebekah’s hand. “Is that he hand? It looks like it’s waving!”

Rebekah looked over to Paige and smiled; nearly missing what Jane said next. But she hadn’t. Her eyes widened as she quickly looked back to Jane who had her hand covering her mouth while muttering _‘shit’_ under her breath. “I’m so sorry, Bex!” She apologized. “I know you wanted to wait to know the sex until later--”

“It’s a boy?” Rebekah said, tears filling in her eyes.

 _“He’s the most active baby I’ve ever seen!”_ Jane had said earlier without realizing it.

Jane lowered her hand from her mouth and frowned. “Yeah.” She apologized again. “I didn’t even think before I spoke.”

“Jane,” Rebekah cut her off. “Shut up,” she said with a little laugh before her eyes went back to the screen. “I’m having a boy.” She whispered in complete shock, her words soft and filled with love.

Jane smiled. “You are.”

 _We’re having a boy, Jefferson,_ Rebekah thought to herself.

“Another Henry Mills!” Henry said happily causing the whole room to laugh.

 _No,_ Rebekah thought in amusement. She and Jefferson would pick out the name together. She just had to find him. Which meant going to Emma for help. It was risky but Rebekah needed Jefferson. And even if he didn’t feel the same way about her as she did him, she wanted him in their child's life.

Hopefully Emma was willing to help make that possible.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are ALWAYS appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but we are SUPER close to the curse being broken so I hope that makes up for it! As always, a big shout out to my betareader: [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) you are the greatest!

* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


 

“You want _me_ to help _you_?” Rebekah croaked out a laugh. “You’re not just evil, you’re delusional, too.”

Regina glared at her sister. “You do realize that I’m offering you freedom to roam around the palace?” It was a nice offer. But it wasn’t one that Rebekah wanted. She _wanted_ her family back.

“Oh, yes, I heard you.” Rebekah moved to her vanity in the room Regina was now allowing her to stay in. “But I’d rather rot in my prison than help you.”

Regina inhaled sharply. “Rebekah, you and Jefferson are the only ones who can make the hat work.” She said the words in a sneer causing Rebekah to smirk.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have deceived my husband and left him in Wonderland,” she suggested, her hand moving to a brush on the vanity and began to comb through the tangles. She looked at her reflection, not recognizing the woman staring back at her. Rebekah had changed so much in the last few years but in the last week, something in her changed drastically. Her entire body vibrated with power and though it scared and confused her, Rebekah now saw it as an opportunity to get Jefferson back to Grace. She accepted her fate but if she could rescue her husband and get him back to Grace, at least they’d have a happily ever after together.

Rebekah wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter in her arms again, to have a tea party with the little girl. _Not so little anymore,_ Rebekah had to remind herself. She missed her baby girl’s 10th birthday, as did Jefferson.

She didn’t blame him for falling for Regina’s promises. If their situations were reversed, Rebekah would have done the same thing.

“You and I both know you despise Mother as much as I do,” Regina said, breaking Rebekah away from her thoughts. “I need your help controlling the hat so that Hook can travel to Wonderland to kill her.”

Rebekah inclined her head towards Regina. “Hook?”

“A pirate.”

Rebekah laughed loudly at that. “You were the one who taught me to _never_ trust a pirate, Regina. Why risk it?”

“Because I don’t want there to be any chance for our mother to ruin my plans!” Regina stalked over to Rebekah, grabbing her roughly by the arm and pulling her out of her chair. “Now, will you help me or am I going to be forced to take your heart and order you to do so that way?”

Rebekah yanked her arm out of Regina’s grip and glared at the evil woman. “Fine,” she spat out. Composing herself rather quickly, Rebekah inhaled sharply before listing her demands. “I want to talk to this _Hook_ before I agree to anything. I don’t need him messing up my husband’s hat. Unless you’re permitting me to go with him?”

Now, Regina laughed. “You can have an audience with the pirate _after_ he comes back.”

Rebekah shrugged and walked away from Regina. “Looks like you’re going to have to figure out how to work the hat yourself.”

“Rebekah!” Regina seethed. “Don’t test me. I will take your heart.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and turned to face Regina. “No, you won’t. If you _could_ _,_ you would have done it already. But I believe there’s still a small bit of my older sister who I once adored fighting to break free. _S_ _he_ is not allowing you to take my heart and I’m willing to bet that she never will.”

Regina squared her jaw, slowly walking to Rebekah, hand moved forward and ready to be of use. But the closer she got to her younger sister, the more her hand began to drop. Rebekah smirked and Regina huffed in irritation. “Fine,” she scoffed. “Huntsman, bring in the pirate!” Regina shouted through the doors.

Rebekah gave Regina fake smile. “A little privacy please?”

Regina snorted, probably thinking that even if she gave Rebekah privacy for the pirate, she could easily eavesdrop. _No,_ Rebekah thought, _not anymore._ Rebekah had been working with the Huntsman on _one_ spell she remembered from her mother’s book. A spell to keep others from eavesdropping on one’s conversation. Regina left the room and soon the door was open again and Rebekah was not alone. She closed her eyes for a moment, mumbling the spell under her breath before looking over at the man on the floor. She walked past him and closed her bedroom door, the Huntsman giving her a worried look as she did so.

The man groaning on her floor certainly dressed like a pirate and the stench of ale that followed let Rebekah know that the man had _quite_ the night. “I see my sister entertained you quite well,” Rebekah said, walking over to the pirate and offering him her hand.

“Aye, though I’m not quite sure what I was drinking was simply ale.” The pirate chuckled, grabbing hold of Rebekah's hand and letting her tug him up. “Not that I mind. It’s been a long while since alcohol has ever had an effect on me.” His eyes widened once he was standing straight and got a good look at Rebekah. “My, my,” he chuckled, swaying back and forth as his hands moved to Rebekah’s hips. “No wonder your sister keeps you locked away.”

She ignored his words. “I have a proposition for you,” Rebekah told him and the pirate smirked.

“I accept.” He moved forward only to have Rebekah duck her head away from him as his mouth tried to chase hers.

“Not _that_ kind of proposition.” She tried to keep her voice calm and not let her anger get the best of her. The pirate laughed, letting his head drop back before he moved his hands up to her shoulders, his Hook gently scraping at her neck until it was running through her hair. She let him, because even though it disgusted her , she’d do just about anything to get Jefferson back to their daughter. “You’re going to see the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland and _I_ am the only one who can control your portal.”

“Mmhm,” Hook grinned, still leering at Rebekah. Even in the mad state she was in, this pirate seemed to enjoy her company. “I’ve been made aware of that, love.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Because the only way you’re going through the portal is if you do as I say.”

Hook raised his brow. “Is that so? And here I thought I was on orders from the queen?”

“You are.” Rebekah nodded her head. “But I know my mother. She’s more powerful than Regina and that’s why she wants her dead. What I want from you is not to kill her but to bring someone back from Wonderland. You need to bring two dead bodies with you in the hat and rumor has it that you killed two guards a few days ago while in the tower.”

“Impressed?” He grinned.

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “I want my husband back. Give this,” Rebekah pulled a small mirror from her cleavage of her dress causing Hook to grin, “to my mother when she captures you. Because even if you are the best pirate in all the land, she’ll outsmart you. There’s a message I have for her and if Cora truly wants to survive this _curse_ , she’ll agree. When you come back, leave Jefferson in the hat. It will go with him to whichever land he chooses before getting back to our daughter.”

“You’re married, love?” Hook said with a smirk causing Rebekah to roll her eyes. “It seems I attract a certain type.” He gave her a wolfish grin, leaning closer to her. Rebekah shoved the mirror in his pocket and when the door began to unlock, she gripped the pirate by his leathers and pressed her mouth to his, wanting Regina to believe that she was just a lonely woman desperate for touch and that she hadn’t been plotting against her the entire time. His mouth tasted of stale wine and some sort of fruit.

Regina giggled and began to clap her hands. “Oh, if only your husband could see you now.”

Rebekah pulled away from the pirate who again, chased after her mouth, and dropped her hands from his leather shirt and hurried to Regina. “I’m sorry.” She forced tears to fall. “I’m just...I’m so lonely.” She could see the Huntsman watching her carefully, not knowing her plan. It was safest that way. If he simply believed she was being unfaithful to her husband, word wouldn’t get back to Regina through his heart.

“Sister, if you wanted _that_ kind of time alone with the pirate you only needed to ask.” Regina smirked, pinching her sister’s cheek. “I would have happily given you more time with him. But we have a job to do.” Regina turned and headed towards the door, a magical barrier disappearing as she did so. “Come along, little sister. You too, Hook.”

Hook looked to Rebekah in confusion only to have her press her index finger to her lips. “Shh,” she told him. The kiss, it seemed, had sobered him up completely. “Regina, there are a few more things I’ll need for the pirate to travel,” Rebekah said, trying to get Regina away. But of course, that wasn’t going to happen.

“I’ll send one of my guards,” she told her sister. “Huntsman, get what my sister needs.”

At least the Huntsman would be away and not one of the casualties who would surely perish when a fight broke out. The Huntsman left and Regina, Rebekah, and two guards carrying the body of a dead guard followed behind her.

“Same number of people who entered the hat must return, Hook,” Rebekah told the pirate.

“Aye,” the man said. “I’ll be back with Cora’s body.”  Rebekah watched as Hook patted his pocket, letting Rebekah know he remembered her orders.

“Hat?” Rebekah said, waiting for Regina to give it to her. “Don’t do anything foolish and try to jump in, Rebekah.”

Rebekah looked to Regina. “What would be the point? You’d just find me and bring me back.”

Regina raised her brow in surprise. “Something you should have figured out sooner rather than later.” Rebekah didn’t say anything, she only waited for Regina to bring her the hat. When her sister lifted the hat from the bag, Rebekah inhaled sharply. Tears burned in her eyes and she felt a lump in her chest form. This hat was Jefferson. It was _them._ Rebekah took the hat from Regina, holding it close to her chest as she let her eyes close.

“Tick-tock,” Hook said impatiently.

Rebekah inhaled deeply before bending over and setting the hat on the ground, giving it a good kick with her foot to bring the hat into a spin. She watched as the dark clouds appeared and the floor was quickly swallowed. The dead body dropped first and when a guard went to grab Rebekah, she shoved him in, too.

Hook jumped in and Rebekah raised her hand at Regina who came charging at her, sending a wave of energy her way that threw her into the nearest wall.

The floor closed and Regina shrieked. “How long?!” She shouted at her sister. “How long have you possessed magic?”

Rebekah simply shrugged and held out her hands, waiting to be brought back to her prison. “You little brat!” Regina seethed as a pair of pearl cuffs wrapped around her wrists. Regina snapped her fingers and a vile of liquid appeared. Regina tugged the cork off with her teeth and then dumped the liquid on Rebekah’s cuffs. “Squid ink. The same kind Snow White is using to keep Rumpelstiltskin prisoner. Even if Hook double crosses me and returns with your husband he won’t get close enough to save you. _Not. This. Time_ _,_ ” she emphasized. “No,” Regina smirked. “Because of your treachery this time; I am going to rip out his heart and crush it in front of you while your screams fill the tower.”

 _No, no,_ she didn’t think this through. “You won’t.” Rebekah shook her head, fear trembling in her voice. “You still have love for me and you wouldn’t do the _one_ thing that will make me hate you forever.”

“Won’t I?” Regina asked.

“You still love me, Regina,” Rebekah said. “Just like you still love Daddy. Why else would you go through all the trouble to rescue him? Surely it wasn’t just to hurt me. You already took me away from my child and husband. Was trapping Jefferson in Wonderland your only goal? No. You did it to save Daddy because there is _still_ love in you.” Her eyes filled with tears. “And if you love me, you won’t kill Jefferson. You will let him come home to his daughter.”

Regina glared at Rebekah, but tears filled her eyes as well. “I don’t want to love you,” she spoke honestly.

“I know,” Rebekah replied. “But I’m your family. And so is my daughter. And she needs her father. I’ll stay with you if that’s what you need. I’ll say goodbye to Jefferson all over again if that will bring you joy but _please_ , don’t kill him.”

Regina inhaled a shaky breath and then motioned for her guards to take Rebekah back to the tower. “Away with her,” she told them.

“Regina! Regina, please!” She screamed as they dragged her away. “Don’t kill him, Regina! Please! I’m begging you! Please!”

 _Please don’t take him from me all over again. I won’t survive it._  

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


_Where am I?_

_Who are you?_

_Who am I?_

Questions spun around his head as they ran through the portal. _Who am I? Where am I? Who are you? Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?_

“Will you shut him up!” a man said in annoyance. “Why that lass wants a nutcase of a husband back baffles me but I made a deal with her and I intend to keep it.”

“You’re going home, Hatter.” Cora was in front of him and he looked around the room, feeling a sense of calm. The velvet curtains caused a wave of serene energy to pass through him. He was out -- he was out of Wonderland.

“You need to follow me, mate,” the man said. Jefferson looked down at his hand. No _hand._ The other thing attached to his arm was a hook. “Your wife says to bring you to her.”

“Bex?”

The man looked to Cora who nodded her head. “You’ve done your job, Hatter. Now you can go home.”

Jefferson sighed happily.

“We have preparations to make but I can take you to your wife. She’s eager to see you.” The man told Jefferson. “You’re still a bit out of it, aren’t you?”

He opened his eyes wider, trying to be more focused. “Walk out that door and your wife will be waiting for you.” Jefferson looked to the man who gave him an assuring smile. “You can trust me. I’m your friend.” The man moved behind Jefferson and led him to the door to the Enchanted Forest and gave him a solid shove in the back. _Friend._ It had been so long since Jefferson had a friend.

When he was with Bex again, she’d get him straightened out; she’d clear his mind and he wouldn’t be so mad. He just needed to get to her. He stumbled out of the portal but the hat didn’t follow him like it normally did. He stumbled a bit and looked around, waiting for everyone to leave the portal but grew tired of waiting.

 _She’s close._ He could feel her. The closer he was to her the saner he felt.

_I’m almost there, Bex._

But he was flung into a wall when he got to the tower, not even making it up the long staircase where Regina was keeping Rebekah. “No!” he shouted. Clouds of purple surrounded him and when he blinked, he was locked away in the dungeons. “Let me out!” He screamed, slamming into the bars over and over again to try and break through.

“Never trust a pirate, Jefferson.” The man appeared next to Regina. “Cora, too, learned that lesson the hard way.”

Regina smirked at the man and Jefferson pounded against the bars on his cell in the dungeon. “Oh, don’t act like such a child, Jefferson. Soon enough we’ll be in a new land where every person's memories are replaced.”

“NO!” He yelled at Regina. “You won’t take my memories!”  

That made Regina chuckle. “That’s actually a very good punishment.” She grinned. “Living in a world where your child and wife have no idea who you are or what you are to them. Yes, I like that idea _much_ more.”

“She’ll remember me, Regina!” Jefferson shouted at her. “Her heart knows mine!”

Regina mock winced. “For her sake; I hope that’s not true,” she told him. “Sleep well, brother-in-law. We’ll be in a new land soon.”

But he didn’t sleep. He screamed his wife's name over and over again until he had no voice left. _Remember me, Bex! Don’t forget! Remember!_

 

* * *

  


**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

 

 

 

  


Rebekah hurried into the house at the sound of glass shattering. She had passed David Nolan on her way to the house but after what he had done to Mary-Margaret, she refused to even glance at him. But she did wonder why the hell he was at Regina's house.

“Regina?” Rebekah said as she hurried through the house, finding her sister crumpled on the ground. Her eyes went to the shattered mirror behind Regina and then back to her older sister. “What happened?”

“I made a fool out of myself again.” Regina choked out, half laughing, half crying. “You’d think I’d learn my lesson.” She huffed, wiping away tears.

Rebekah frowned. If the last few days taught her anything, it was that _family_ mattered. Spending the weekend with Henry and Paige made Rebekah nostalgic for the days that she was a little girl and Regina would play with her or read books to her. Rebekah had pictured Paige doing the same for her little brother and felt a terrible heartache knowing that since it was a closed adoption, Paige would never be made aware that she had a little brother or even a father who clearly still loved her. A father who it seems had a habit of abandoning his children.

She wanted to get back at Regina, to make her pay for what she did to Jefferson, but now Rebekah was beginning to realize that maybe Jefferson wasn’t the illusion she made him out to be in her head or heart. Maybe the man just wasn’t ready to be a father?

That’s what made family so important to Rebekah. If she couldn’t rely on Jefferson, she’d have to rely on the only family she had left. Emma and Mary-Margaret were still acting strangely around her and no matter how hard Ruby tried to convince Rebekah to give Jefferson another chance, that wouldn’t bring him back from wherever he ran off to. Jane had checked the lower levels of the hospital where the mental institution was, even pulled up the files on Jefferson and saw that he had not been brought back in. She checked every room, every nook and cranny, _any_ place they might have put Jefferson and he wasn’t there.

Rebekah had gone to his house and saw the lights on and it was then she realized that he just didn’t want anything to do with her. She felt a terrible pinch in her heart that nearly made her double over but once the tears stopped, a warm sensation filled her as her son began to wiggle around in her belly. _You’re not alone,_ a voice whispered. _Not for long._

“I’m a pathetic fool.” Regina sniffled.

Rebekah frowned. “No, you’re not,” she disagreed. “You just have poor taste in men.” Rebekah reached out for Regina to grab her hand. “It must be a Mills trait.”

Regina looked up at Rebekah, sniffling before grabbing her hand. “Why are you here?” she asked. “I thought you were done with me.”

She chuckled. “Yeah, well I give one too many second chances, Regina,” Rebekah told her, lifting Regina up.

Regina raised her brow but didn’t say anything. She just wiped away her tears. “I have leftover lasagna if you’d like some.”

Rebekah laughed. “Yes, please. This little boy has been screaming at me to eat something.”

Regina's eyes widened. “What?”

“I said yes.”

“You’re having a boy?” she said with a genuine smile.

Rebekah smiled and nodded her head. “I figured Henry would have told you. He’s not the greatest at keeping secrets.”

Regina sighed. “Henry’s not speaking to me at the moment.”

Rebekah sighed. “He’s a Mills. He’s bound to forgive whatever you did now eventually.”

Regina couldn’t help but laugh as they walked into the kitchen. “I’m sure you’re aware,” she said in a more serious tone, “Jefferson escaped from the hospital.”

“Yeah,” Rebekah nodded her head and watched as Regina opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pan of lasagna. “I know.”

“He was with you?”

“Just for a couple of days.”

Regina sighed in frustration. “Rebekah.”

“He’s gone, Regina,” she told her sister. Regina raised her brow waiting for Rebekah to continue on. “You were right about him -- he never wanted a family. Sure made me believe he did but...he ran so...that’s the end of our epic love story.”

“Well,” Regina removed the foil from the pan and grabbed a large knife to cut a piece of lasagna for Rebekah. “He never deserved to hear those words from you.” Regina grabbed a plate and placed a slice of the pasta on it.

“I love you?” Rebekah said back to Regina.

She nodded, handing Rebekah the plate. “Yes,” Regina said. “Don’t ever say those words to him It’s not worth the hurt.”

Rebekah inhaled deeply and nodded her head. “Well, I don’t think he’ll ever come around again so I don’t have to worry about that.” She dug into the lasagna with her fork. “And why humiliate myself anyway by saying something to him that he doesn’t feel back?”

“Well.” Regina watched as Rebekah took a bit of the lasagna. “I uh.” She cleared her throat causing Rebekah to look over at her. She watched as Regina swallowed hard before saying, “I love you, Rebekah.”

Rebekah blinked, a little taken back. “I...love you too, Regina.”

Regina smiled wide. “Go on and eat,” she told her. “I’ll fix you up another piece since you’re eating for you and your son now.”

Rebekah chuckled and thanked Regina. When she finished her two slices of lasagna and a piece of cake Regina had earlier made, she left her older sister’s home and drove to her own.  And as she drove, Rebekah tried to recall a time that Regina had ever said those three words. _I love you._ Or, rather, said them and actually sounded like she meant it.

She pulled into her driveway, smiling as she caught a glimpse of her home only to stop when she saw someone sitting on her doorstep. Rebekah frowned, not recognizing the person from behind. Rebekah put her car in park and turned it off, locking it up before walking over to her porch.

“August?” She called out when she saw who it was. He was nursing a bottle of liquor, she assumed, that was hidden in a paper bag. And as she got closer the smell became overwhelming; she had to guess that it was tequila. “Why are you drunk and sitting on my porch?”

“Can’t feel my leg,” he told her with a slur. “It’s all wood.”

Rebekah quirked her brow in amusement. “Okay, Boozy, let’s get up.”

“I failed, Bex,” August said as she grabbed onto his arm to try and pull him up.

“At staying sober? Yes. If that was your goal,” Rebekah snarked.

“ _No_ ,” he nearly growled, yanking away from Rebekah ’ s grip causing her to stumble backwards. Thankfully , she was able to grab hold of the railing to keep her from falling. “I _failed_. I failed my Dad, I failed Emma, Henry, _you_ , Jefferson!”

“Whoa,” Rebekah stopped him. “Jefferson? How have you failed him?”

“I told him that I’d get Emma to break the curse,” August told her. “God knows his way didn’t work.”

“What?” She walked over to him. “What are you talking about, August?”

“The curse,” August slurred. “I didn’t get Emma to believe. You’ll be cursed forever.”

 _The curse?_ Henry’s book? A flash of Jefferson at the hospital going on about how they were married and that they were all cursed came to her mind. “You and Jefferson think the curse is real?”

“We _know_ it’s real. Jefferson is your husband -- and that little girl you had over this weekend? Paige? Her name is Grace and she’s your daughter.”

“ _My_ daughter?” She swallowed hard. “Are you insane? Do you honestly think I would forget having a daughter?”

August glared and pushed himself off the porch. “Tell me you don’t feel a connection to her. Tell me that she’s just one of Henry's friends.” Rebekah pressed her lips together in a thin line, frustrated with August. “See? You can’t! Because she is your child. Your first!”

“Stop!” Rebekah said in anger. “Enough!”

“No!” August argued. “Remember!”

_Remember me, Bex! Remember!_

She shook the voices away before they could start to echo. “You are a crazy person!” Rebekah shouted at him.

“Yeah, well so is your husband. Just ask Emma and Mary-Margaret.” August spat out. “Or have they not mentioned how he drugged and kidnapped them and held them hostage at gunpoint trying to force Emma to make a damn portal hat!”

Her breathing was starting to quicken. “You’re lying.”

“He’s the _Mad Hatter,_ Rebekah! Open your eyes!”

But her eyes closed and darkness overcame her. The last thing she heard was August shouting her name, begging her to wake up.

And then nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo Rebekah has magic? Has she had it all along? Who knows. Well, I know. Comment/kudos/feedback are always appreciated!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) for being such an amazing betareader!

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


It felt real. _Too real._ Regina could still feel the sting of the blade hitting her neck as Emma swung her father's sword to end her life. The only part worse than that was seeing her sister in the crowd watching with no trace of sadness across her features; just the same smirk playing on her lips that Regina often wore. She could feel it in her bones, something was off with Rebekah. This pregnancy combined with the curse -- something had to be done. And though Regina had been excited at the prospect of growing close to her nephew, if somehow that fetus broke Rebekah’s curse… She couldn’t risk it. Not to mention Regina still worried about the fact that Jefferson may change his mind about staying away from Rebekah and her foolish sister would forgive him and say three words that would cause her to fall into a dreamless sleep for the rest of her life. With no magic in this world, there was no way she’d ever wake up.

Regina looked up at her apple tree, eyes wide as she reached for the now-rotten fruit hanging from the tree. It was black, just like the apple Emma crushed in her dream.

The sheer panic of her once fresh apples beginning to rot is what brought Regina to Mr. Gold, her ally and foe; a man she wouldn’t trust if her life depended on it but he was her only option.

“Your Majesty, to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked as Regina walked into his shop.  

She held up the apple to show him. “My _tree_ is dying.” Regina slammed the fruit onto the counter and raised her brow at Gold. “Why?”

“Perhaps it’s your fertilizer?” Gold replied with a smirk.

Regina inhaled deeply. “You think this is funny?” She asked him and he smiled. “Well, I’ll tell you what I think; I think it’s a sign that the curse is weakening because of Emma.” Mr. Gold slowly walked out from behind the counter and Regina followed him. “But do you care? No.” She answered for him. “You’re content to just sit back and do...” She motioned around the room and made a face, still not knowing what he was gaining from the curse. “Whatever it is you’re doing while all my hard work _burns_!”

“That’s not all, is it?” Mr. Gold asked. Regina shook her head, not understanding. “Come on, you might as well get everything off your chest.”

Regina scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, arms crossing over her chest.

“Henry,” Mr. Gold replied. “Ms. Swan wants him.”

Regina scoffed again. “She’ll have that boy over my dead body.”

Mr. Gold didn’t let her finish. “The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming’s happiness. Perhaps your giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken,” he suggested.

She blinked, not understanding why Gold would even bring that up. “I think I’d rather just get rid of her,” Regina told him.

“Whew,” Gold huffed. “Well, well. You’re going to have to be quite creative,” he said. “We both know the repercussions in killing Ms. Swan. The cur--.”

“Curse would be broken.” She finished for him, already knowing that. She stomped over to him. “That’s because _you_ designed it that way.” Once she was standing in front of him, Regina leaned over the counter and told him, “Undo it.”

Gold exhaled deeply. “Y’know, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t,” he told her before walking to the front of his shop. “Magic, well,” he chuckled, “is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute.”

Oh, it had become so clear now. Mr. Gold was amused; downright giddy. “You want the curse broken?” She accused him. “Why?”

“That’s not something I care to discuss.”

Regina glared. “Don’t bother! You can shove your reasons!” she told him as she walked over to him, leaning in as she said, “I want to strike a new deal.” Mr. Gold sighed but listened. “One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse.”

“Unfortunately for you,” Mr. Gold began, “a negotiation requires _two_ interested parties.” He reminded her. “And I’m already planning a trip,” he said and walked away from Regina.

She spun around, watching him waddle to the counter. “I’ll give you anything.”

“Oh,” Gold chuckled. “You no longer have anything I want, Dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice free of charge; I’d plan a trip of your own,” he told her. “Because once people wake up and remember who you are and what you did to them…” He smiled while laughing. “They’re going to be looking for blood,” he told Regina. “And I have a feeling your baby sister will be leading the mob.”     

Regina squared her jaw. _No._ She inhaled deeply. _She won’t get a chance._ Regina, deep down, did truly love Rebekah. But if keeping the curse meant sacrificing the life of Rebekah and her baby...it would be done.

After dropping off Henry, Regina would leave a message for Jefferson that she knew he’d see. A white rabbit playing card on his daughter’s bike that Regina knew Jefferson would not ignore. She pressed the card to the fake license plate  with the name PAIGE on it in big, bold letters. He’d see it and come to her and Regina would offer him a one time deal if he agreed to help her. If he was smart, he’d take it.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Rebekah needed answers. Nothing made sense. She couldn’t figure out what was reality and what her damn pregnancy brain was envisioning. Rebekah had woken up in her home on her couch with August no longer with her. She thought she had imagined the whole thing but the more she thought about it, the more it started to feel real. Which led Rebekah to stand outside of Jefferson's door, banging on it with her fist and demanding her answer.

“Dammit, Jefferson!” She shouted. “I tried to give you the benefit of doubt, I believed you when you told me my sister made everything up about you and her, I believed that you actually cared about me but now I want some god damn answers!” He didn’t answer the door but her stubbornness kept her standing at the door, banging loudly for another ten minutes. Finally, she got back into her car and drove into the wooded area and waited to see if he came out. _He did._

Rebekah stayed back so far that she nearly lost him while following after his car but felt her heart break when she pulled up to her sister’s house and watched Jefferson walk inside without even knocking.

He lied.

Rebekah felt an ache in her belly, almost as if her baby were trying to rip apart her insides as she envisioned Jefferson with her sister and all she knew was that she needed to get _far_ away from her sister’s house in order to feel better. She thought about going to the diner to see Ruby but instead, Rebekah drove to Henry’s school and went to find Mary-Margaret. Someone who had been actively avoiding her for reasons Rebekah hadn't known. Now, she needed to know the truth and if what August said was true.

Did Jefferson kidnap her? Did he hold her and Emma hostage? Did he hold them at gunpoint? Was the man Rebekah fell in love with some psychotic lunatic? What had she gotten herself into?

Rebekah parked in the visitor’s section and quickly hurried into the school, not caring that Mary-Margaret was probably in the middle of a lesson. She needed answers and she needed to stop being lied to. Rebekah probably looked like a mad-woman, still in the clothes from the day before, hair looking like a wild witch’s hair tangled up into a bun, and her eyes red and puffy from tears. But she didn’t care. Maybe seeing the state she was in, Mary-Margaret might actually tell Rebekah the truth.

“Is it true?” Rebekah asked as she walked into Mary-Margaret's classroom.

The woman blinked at Rebekah in surprise and then her face fell upon seeing the state Rebekah was in and quickly hurried over to her. “Rebekah.” She grabbed her arm and tried to pull her out of the class. Paige and Henry both got out of their seats only to have Mary-Margaret tell them to sit back down and to let the adults talk.

Paige looked so scared seeing Rebekah so frazzled, as did Henry, and Rebekah wanted nothing more than to go to them and hold them in her arms. But the classroom door shut and their faces disappeared.  

Mary-Margaret frowned as she tried to smooth down flyaway hairs Rebekah had and wiped away tears Rebekah hadn’t realized she was crying. “It’s okay. Emma changed her mind,” Mary-Margaret tried to explain. “Henry convinced her not to leave.”

Rebekah hiccuped and then sniffled, trying to control her emotion. “Emma took Henry?” She asked, eyes filling even more with tears. “She was going to take him?!”

Mary-Margaret looked at her in confusion. “Yeah… Isn’t that why you’re so upset?”

“Now?” Rebekah said in anger. “How dare she?! She was just going to take him? I get her beef with Regina but _I_ _’m_ his aunt!”

“Rebekah,” Mary-Margaret tried to calm him down. “What is going on? What has you so upset?”

Her lower lip trembled and Rebekah closed her eyes, letting more tears fall before she asked Mary-Margaret in a whisper if what August had told her was true. “Did Jefferson kidnap you?” She asked, finally opening her eyes to look at Mary-Margaret. “Did he drug Emma and hold you guys at gunpoint?”

Mary-Margaret frowned and sighed. “You don’t need to worry about that, okay?”

“Oh my god.” Rebekah moved her hand over her mouth. “He _did_.”

“Rebekah, _breathe._ ” Mary-Margaret instructed her when she began to hyperventilate. “I’m taking you to your doctor’s okay? You need to make sure your blood pressure doesn’t get too high.”

“No!” She yanked away when her friend tried to get Rebekah to walk forward. “How could you not tell me?” Rebekah cried. “I, I - I let him into my bed again! I almost told him I loved him! How could you keep this from me?!”

“I...I just wanted you and the baby safe, Rebekah.” Mary-Margaret began to apologize. “Mr. Gold told us not to tell you.”

“Gold?!” Her breathing was ragged, her vision making her see double. “Gold knew?”  

“Rebekah,  _breathe._ ”

“Don’t tell me to _breathe!”_ She argued only to start to lose her balance.

“Henry, call 911.” She heard Mary-Margaret say and her body went limp against her friend as she caught her before she fell forward. “Now!”

“Bex?!” Paige shouted.

_Mama! Please! Mama please don’t leave!_

“Grace?”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Regina was looking out the window when he walked into the room. But Jefferson knew she sensed his presence. He had seen her outside of Grace’s school, watched as she left her little calling card for him and went home to grab any sort of weapon he could use against her if she tried to threaten his family again. But just as he was about to leave, Rebekah showed up pounding on his door, demanding answers. He had to wait to go to Regina until Rebekah finally gave up. Hearing the sobs she was holding back was what nearly made Jefferson open the door and let her in. It nearly made him tell her everything he had been keeping from her. But she left and Grace came into his mind and he remembered what he needed to do. He needed to go see Regina.

Jefferson shut the door to Regina's home office and watched as she slowly turned to face him, a smug smile across her face. “Jefferson,” she greeted him. “So you got my message?” Regina said as he flipped the card between his fingers. He glared as she walked closer to him.

“How could I miss it?” he said in a dry tone. “You know I watch her.”

“It must be so painful, your daughter, Paige, being oh so near.”

“ _Grace_ ,” he corrected her. “Her name is Grace. You should know that; you changed it!” Jefferson stopped himself from saying anything else and inhaled deeply, trying to calm down and then asked, “What do you want?”

“Your help,” Regina said as she poured herself a drink at her mini-bar.

That was a laugh. “And what makes you _think_ that I won’t kill you after _everything_ you’ve done?” He asked, holding onto the knife hidden in his jacket pocket.

Regina smiled as she looked back at him. “Because you don’t have it in you to kill your one true love’s big sister.”

Jefferson shook his head. “She hates you.”

“Not here,” Regina reminded him. “In fact, we had a nice little chat about you yesterday night when she came for dinner.” His nostrils flared as he tried to keep his anger at bay. “Besides, if you had it in you to kill me, you would’ve done it twenty-eight years ago when I brought you here.” She held two glasses of scotch as she walked over to him. “Because you know if I’m dead, you’ll _never_ get back to your daughter. And I,” she raised one glass of scotch for him, “have a way for us to both get what we want.”

Jefferson didn’t take the drink she offered. Instead, he dropped the playing card into the liquid. “You’d never give me Rebekah back.”

She rolled her eyes and walked away from Jefferson, placing his glass down on her desk as she went to grab something. He felt his chest tighten when she came back carrying the bag he once kept his hat in. Jefferson shook his head; it didn’t matter. There was no magic here to make it work.

He walked over to it. “My hat.” Jefferson unlocked the bag to reveal _the_ hat. The one that belonged to him and Rebekah. _Their_ hat. The hat that brought them together. Not one of his many failed attempts of making a hat -- _the_ hat.

“I want you to use it again,” Regina told him and he backed away from her when she stood too closely.

“I can’t make it work!” he said in anger. “No one can -- not here, not without magic!”  

“Well then you’re in luck because I happen to have some.” His eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to demand Regina undo the curse on Rebekah, but she stopped him. “Not a lot,” she told him and reached into the bag to grab the hat. “But hopefully enough for one last journey.”  

“Where?” Jefferson asked.

“Back to our land,” Regina told him. “Where there’s a solution to a very delicate problem I have,” she explained. “How to get rid of the one person who could break my curse.”

“I hope you’re talking about Emma,” Jefferson said, needing to make sure his wife was safe.

“Of course.” Regina smirked.

He couldn’t help but smile. “And why shouldn’t I let her do _just_ that?” Jefferson asked. “End the madness and go home.”

Regina scoffed. “To your hovel?” she mocked him. “Selling fungus at the fair?” She turned and placed the hat back into the bag. “Why? When you could just stay here in the mansion I gave you?”

“Really?” He moved his hands to rest back in his pocket, holding onto the knife again. “I want my _wife_. I want my family.”

Regina rolled her eyes and moved back over to him, pressing her hand to his chest and gave it a pat. “My problem, _Jefferson_ , is the same as _yours_ ,” she told him. “It’s...family.” He looked at her skeptically. “We both want our children back and we _both_ can get them if we work _together_ ,” she emphasized.

“Why should I trust you now?”

“You shouldn’t,” Regina told him. “But you learned that lesson a very long time ago,” she said next. “However, it’s the only offer you’ve got,” she reminded him. “After we’re through; I’ll use whatever is left of the magic to wake your dear Grace up so that she remembers who you are. But _only_ Grace.”

“No!” he said in anger.

“You don’t understand how Rebekah’s curse works -- do you? She says _I love you_ to you and she’s gone! How can you risk that?”

Jefferson squared his jaw and shook his head. “That’s...that’s not...I know Rebekah can’t be woken up. I don’t want Grace to be woken up because remembering is the worst curse -- two lives in her head, like me…” Jefferson closed his eyes before he said, “I want to forget. I want you to write me and my daughter a new story. A fresh start. _Here_.”

Regina quirked her brow in interest. “And Rebekah?”  

He swallowed hard and opened his eyes. “I want her to forget ever meeting me.” Jefferson told Regina. “I want her to forget that she loves me. I want her to forget that the child she’s carrying is mine.” His voice broke but he tried to remain strong. “I want her to forget about Grace -- everything that has to do with me needs to be erased from her mind and when she sees us on the street she won’t even glance up to look.”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side as she took in Jefferson's words. “And who should the father be to your _son_?”

He felt his heart drop.

It was a boy?

They were having a son?

He closed his eyes again and shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling of happiness about having a son with Rebekah. Because once he had a new story, he wouldn’t know her. And she’d be safe from ever breaking her curse because she wouldn’t know him. “Whale.”

Regina laughed at that. “Really?” she asked. “I would have thought you’d at least have it be _Graham'_ _s_ _._ ”

“Victor was our friend before the curse. He’ll take care of her.”

Regina simply shrugged. “Oh, my dear Jefferson. That’s exactly what I’ll give you.” She smirked. “Victor and Rebekah will be happily in love and expecting a child together in her new story,” she told him and Jefferson could feel bile rising in his throat. “And you and Grace will get a fresh start in Storybrooke without you _ever_ having to worry about my sister falling in love with you again.”

It’s not what he wanted. But it’s what needed to happen to keep Rebekah safe.

“Oh,” Regina said after she had already walked away. “ _After_ we take care of Ms. Swan.”

On their way to her father's tomb, Regina got an onslaught of messages and phone calls that she did not answer. “Who’s calling you?” he asked her as they got into the tomb.

“No one,” she said with a little huff and Jefferson could tell that she was lying. He grabbed her by the arm and tried to yank her phone away. “My sister might enjoy being man-handled but I do not!” She tried to push him away but he refused to let go. “Unhand me!”

“You’re not a queen here.” Jefferson glared.

“No, I’m not.” Regina glared back. “But I am the person capable of giving you what you want and if you don’t do as I say, you won’t get it.”

He shook his head. “And you won’t be able to use the hat.”

She stood straight, her smile growing dark. “Rebekah can though,” Regina reminded him. “That’s how she was able to convince that two-timing pirate to smuggle you back in that hat from Wonderland.” She grinned. “Maybe if she had done more than kiss him; he might not have double-crossed her.”

Jefferson glared at her. “You’re lying.”

“No, sweet Jefferson. I am not.” Regina told him. “I saw it with my own two eyes.”

He let go of her arm, shoving her away. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Regina huffed but walked forward. “This is where I’ve kept the last bit of my magic,” she told him as they walked underground. “The only magic in this world are in the things I brought with me.”

Jefferson looked around at Regina's old relics, not seeing anything that glowed with magic. He set the hat down on the ground and waited for whatever magic was in this room to make the hat spin. But it didn’t.

“It’s not spinning,” he sighed. “It’s not working.”

Regina looked around the room and nodded her head. “It needs to absorb the magic that’s here.” She walked away from the hat and over to a large wall and pulled out a small box. “A few trinkets,” she said as she opened the lid then bent down to dump the belongings into the hat.

He waited a moment before going over to the hat to pick it up. The hat absorbed the objects but it didn’t take them with it. “It’s not enough. You need something that still works!”

He watched as Regina pulled out a golden band. Jefferson saw it shine and a face appeared. The stable boy. He scoffed. It always came back to him betraying Regina by promising her that Victor was able to bring him back.

Somehow, the ring still had magical properties. “Give me that.” Jefferson held out his hand for her to give him the ring. “Let me see what I can do with it.” She moved away from him, not trusting him. Jefferson couldn’t help but feel good about that. _Good. See how it feels not knowing who you can trust._ “If you want your son back, if you want your _revenge_ , give it to me.”

Regina glared but motioned for Jefferson to put the hat down on the ground again. Regina slowly walked over and dropped the ring inside. The purple smoke that appeared whenever the hat was used was barely there. Only a little mist of the purple smoke gathered around the hat.

“What’s wrong?!” Regina asked in anger. “Why isn’t it opening a portal?”

Jefferson grabbed the hat. “The magic -- it’s not enough.” He huffed. “We can’t go anywhere.”

Regina inhaled roughly through her nose. “Then you’ve failed!” She seethed.

“Maybe not!” He shouted at her. “There’s enough magic to touch the other side, just not to get us there. There might be enough to...reach through and retrieve something.”

Regina got down on her knees as she looked into the hat. “I can bring something back?”

“Is there an object that can help you?” He asked, desperate to help her so that he could save his wife and get his daughter back. “Perhaps I can open it enough and reach through and grab it,” Jefferson explained. “It would have to be small...something that you can take with your hand. Is there anything like that that can help you?”

“Yes.” Regina grinned evilly. “Yes, I believe there is.”

“Then you need to direct me to the time and place this object exists.” He held up the hat.

“How?” she asked.

Jefferson closed his eyes. He remembered how he first began to travel through time -- how the very first time he had done it he had been guided by Rumpelstiltskin. It was when he went forward in time to steal the jewels from Snow White and Prince Charming which ultimately led him to rescuing Rebekah.  Every move he made, every step he took...it was all to lead him to his wife. He just hadn’t known it.

“Think about it.” Jefferson opened his eyes. “Guide the hat.” 

Regina grabbed the hat from him and nodded her head, closing her eyes as she concentrated on where she needed to go -- what she needed from that time. She smiled, setting the hat down again as purple mist appeared again.

He felt sick to his bones teaching Regina how to use the hat.

It wasn’t hers to use.

It was _theirs._ It was his and Rebekah’s.

He never had to teach Rebekah, she only ever followed her heart and the hat listened to it.

Regina laughed, taking Jefferson away from his thoughts.

“Excellent,” he said bitterly. “It appears to be working. Now what is it we’re after?”

She looked over at him and grinned. “An apple.”

Jefferson held out his hand and out popped an already bitten apple. He narrowed his eyes at it as he held it in his hand.  “Is this it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Regina whispered with a smile as she grabbed it from him. “Yes it is.” She chuckled.

He took a step back. “Our deal?”

“First thing’s first.” Regina looked to him. “The deal is not done. Not until I solve the next conundrum.” She looked down at the apple. “How to get this savior to taste my forbidden fruit?”  

It seemed as though Regina already had an idea how to solve that conundrum. Jefferson left her in the tomb and walked to where he parked his car only to double over in pain, the feeling of his heart in literal pain causing him to groan. He clutched at his chest and felt his steady heart beat and knew that it wasn’t _him_ who was in pain.

It was Rebekah.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


“We need to talk.” Emma stood on the other side of the door.

Regina blinked in surprise. “Uh, yes...I imagine we do,” she said, confused as to why Emma was at her door but glad nonetheless that she would be able to get things done faster. “I was just about to call you,” Regina admitted. “Come right in.” Emma walked into the house. “Do what you’re so skilled at and make yourself at home.”

Emma looked around the house and Regina followed after her. “If you’re here about my sister, I have already been made aware of the situation and I have the best doctors looking after her.”

Emma's brows furrowed in confusion, clearly not knowing that Rebekah was in the hospital. “What?”

“I assumed Mary-Margaret told you since the two of you are so close. Rebekah is in the hospital,” Regina told Emma. “Unfortunately, the doctors believe that her baby is in the process of dying.”

“Oh my god,” Emma said in shock, moving her hand to cover her heart. “How -- when -- are you sure?”

“Is that not the reason you came here?”

“No,” Emma said and shook her head. “Why are you _here_? You should be at the hospital with her!”

Regina simply shrugged. “She’s comatose, Ms. Swan. My presence won’t change that.” She watched as Emma pulled out her phone and turned it on, checking to see if she had any new messages. Her eyes widened but Regina interrupted her from saying anything. Clearly, Henry had messaged her too. “Now, what did you come here to discuss?”

“Look.” Emma shook her head, trying to control herself. “This isn’t easy. I think that this...whatever is between us needs to end.”

“At last,” Regina said in surprise. “Something we can agree on.”

“I want to make a deal with you about Henry,” Emma told Regina.

“I’m not making any deals with you.” Regina shook her head.

“I’m leaving town!” Emma said. Again, throwing Regina off guard.

“What?”

“This...what we’re doing is a problem,” Emma told her. “And I’m going to go, but I have conditions. I still get to see Henry. I get to visit and spend time, whatever.”

Regina crossed her arms over her chest. “You get to see him, you’re still in his life,” she reminded Emma. She wanted her _gone._ Not have her become an every other weekend parent.

“Look, in any deal, both parties are a little unhappy,” Emma reminded her. “But let’s be honest. We both know the world where I’m not in his life no longer exists and there’s no one who can do anything about that.”

 _I can,_ Regina thought bitterly. _I have it warming on the counter right now just waiting for you._ The oven timer went off _just_ in that moment causing Regina to smile. “You’re right,” she told Emma who sighed in relief that Regina was going along with her. “Would you mind following me for a moment?”

Emma nodded her head and followed.

Regina walked into the kitchen and opened the oven, pulling the apple turnover out. “These are Rebekah’s favorite treats,” she told Emma as she placed the tray onto the counter. “I guess a part of me thought that by baking it...she might wake up.”

She looked to see Emma frowning.

“Who am I kidding? I’ll just end up having to throw it away,” Regina said with a sigh before looking back to Emma. “So anyways...what are you proposing?” She went back to the topic of Emma leaving.

“I don’t know,” Emma admitted, still looking upset about Regina mentioning Rebekah. “We can just figure it out as we go.”

“But he’s _my_ son,” Regina reminded Emma. There was no way this was even happening, but Regina wanted to hear Emma say it.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed after a moment of silence between the two.

Emma sighed and told Regina that she was going to check in on Rebekah.

It was the perfect opportunity. “Ms. Swan,” Regina stopped Emma from leaving. “As I said, this apple turnover will only go to waste since I don’t allow Henry to have any sort of sweets so late in the afternoon. Perhaps you’d like it?”

Emma frowned. “I wouldn’t feel right eating it,” she admitted as Regina dug through the cabinet to grab something to put the pastry in.

“Thinks of this as...a peace offering,” Regina said as she placed the apple turnover in a container. “If we’re going to be in each other’s lives, it’s time we start being cordial.”

Emma smiled and nodded her head. “Thanks.”

“It’s my famous turnover,” Regina told Emma as she closed the lid on the container. “An old recipe but delicious.” She smiled while holding it out for Emma to grab but she hesitated. Regina frowned. “As I said, Rebekah really enjoyed them.”

Emma forced a smile and took the container. “Thank you,” she said again.

“I do hope you like apples.” Regina smiled.

  
  


* * *

  

  
  


Jefferson had to hide when he saw that Mary-Margaret was with Rebekah in her hospital room. He had gone straight to the hospital knowing that’s where he’d find Rebekah but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the pixie-haired woman at Rebekah’s side along with Henry and Paige. _No._ Grace.

Emma showed up when the couple masquerading as his daughter’s parents arrived to take her and Henry home. He had breathed easily knowing that soon Emma would be the one in a sleeping curse and that he’d have his daughter back...but _Rebekah._ _.._

“What happened?” He listened to Emma ask Mary-Margaret.

“She came to my class room demanding I tell her if the whole Jefferson thing was true or not,” Mary-Margaret said in a whisper. He felt his chest ache and stomach drop.

“And you _told_ her?!” Emma hissed. “Are you insane?! Mr. Gold was obviously right when he said that telling Rebekah about her psychotic baby-daddy would be bad for her health!”

He didn’t roll his eyes at her remark; his only concern was Rebekah. Jefferson sucked in air when a single thought entered his head. _By tomorrow morning none of this will be a problem. Rebekah will wake with a new life and he and Grace would no longer know her -- he’d no longer...care._ It made him sick to his stomach.

But now that she was already sick?

“Oh,” someone said from behind him causing Jefferson to spin around and face them. It was Rebekah’s gynecologist. “Jefferson. I was wondering when you’d show up.”

Jefferson looked back to the room and sighed in relief when he saw that Emma and Mary-Margaret hadn’t noticed him there. “What happened to Rebekah?” he asked as he pushed Dr. Porter farther down into the hallway to keep from being seen.

“No one has told you?” Dr. Porter said with a sad sigh. “Oh...I’m so sorry, Jefferson. I...” She shook her head. “I can’t say what is happening without breaking HIPPA but...I think Bex would want you to know,” she said sadly. “I’m sorry but...Rebekah is losing the baby.”

Jefferson bit down hard on his lip and shook his head as tears began to emerge. “How’d it happen?”

“Stress,” Dr. Porter told him. “High-blood pressure.”

“Can’t you deliver the baby?”

“She’s only seventeen weeks, Jefferson. That’s far too early.”

A tear fell. “There’s...there’s just no way to save the baby?”

Dr. Porter frowned. “A miracle?”

He knew she wasn’t saying it to be rude, that the chance of his and Rebekah’s baby surviving was about as likely as the curse being broken. It was just hard to hear. He asked Dr. Porter not to tell Emma or Mary-Margaret that he was here and left, taking one last glance at Rebekah before leaving.

It was the last look he’d ever take of his wife.

He wished it could have been longer.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


_I’m here!_ Rebekah screamed in her mind. _I’m still her you absolute idiots!_

She could hear Mary-Margaret and Emma talking about Jefferson. _‘Psychotic baby-daddy_ _’_ she scoffed. _That’s my husband you’re talking about!_ She screamed loudly in her head.

But no one could hear her.

They kept talking about how her baby was dying but it wasn’t true. The baby was fine; she could still feel it’s heart as well as she could feel her own. The baby was safe -- it was the _curse_.

 _Go break the damn curse, Emma!_ She shouted. _It’s the only way we’ll survive this._

Her magic had awoken and the second she saw Grace she remembered who she truly was and because of the damn curse, her body fell into a coma. Regina was so worried about Jefferson breaking Rebekah’s curse when she should have been worried about the love a mother has for her child. Not that Regina knew anything about that!

 _I’m still here!_ She continued to shout. _Don’t give up on me, please!_ She begged.

Jefferson would save her. Somehow, he’d find a way.

If there was anyone in the world to save her, it’d be Jefferson. He’d never give up on her.

 _Jefferson, hurry._ She pleaded.

Because she knew that if she spent anymore time in the coma that they’d make her go into labor to give birth to a baby not ready to be born yet and like _hell_ anyone was going to take away her son.

 _Jefferson will find a way,_ she told herself and her son. _He won’t give up on us._  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

 

**  
STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  
  


“Rebekah?” Emma sat down next to her bed, watching for any sign that Rebekah might wake. She sighed when she didn’t. “Please...I need your help.” She held onto the book tightly against her chest, looking down at it before looking back at Rebekah. “I don’t know how...how this happened to you -- if you’re under the same sleeping curse as Henry or not. Regina told me you aren’t and that it has to do with the baby you’re carrying but...I don’t know how to wake up Henry and if there’s a chance that you might know how...please.” 

But she didn’t move. The sound of the heart monitor stayed steady and Rebekah’s eyes continued to move rapidly under her eyelids.

“Are you cursed?” She asked, setting down the book on her lap and opened it, flipping through the pages to try and find Rebekah’s story. “Do you remember?”  s he asked. “Jefferson ? ” Her heart monitor spiked and Emma quickly looked down at Rebekah to see if there was any change. She frowned and shook her head. “He’s your husband, right? That’s what he told me when I thought that…” She sighed.

Emma didn’t have much time. But she had been drawn to Rebekah’s room while on the way to see Henry. Her eyes landed on a picture of a little girl dancing with a woman in a field of wildflowers.

“That was before Regina became the woman she is today.”

Emma looked over her shoulder to see Mr. Gold standing in the doorway.

“The little girl in the picture is Rebekah , ” Gold told her. “A poor little girl abused by her own mother and taken care of by her loving sister...well, until Regina lost the man she loved.”

“So Regina and Rebekah are sisters in that world too?” Mr. Gold nodded. “And they were close?” The little girl in the picture was beaming up at the woman ; it couldn’t possibly be Rebekah and Regina.

“Until a certain age, yes. They were very close , ” Gold answered. “Then came Snow White.”

“Why does Regina hate her so much?”

“Snow White or Rebekah?” Gold smirked. “Snow White is the reason why Regina lost the man she loves and Rebekah...well, their story is quite complicated.”

“Enlighten me , ” Emma demanded, turning the page to see a picture of Rebekah locked away in a room, slumped against the door as she cried.

“Rebekah tried to warn the people what her older sister had planned for your mother after finding out that Regina hired a man to crush her heart.”

Emma closed her eyes. “Graham.”

Gold nodded. “Regina locked her away in that room and put a spell on it so no one but herself could enter.”

“Where were  their parents?” Emma asked. “Why didn’t they stop her?”

Mr. Gold chuckled. “Not able to help,  I ’m afraid.” Emma looked away from Gold and turned the page and saw a picture of Rebekah in her bedroom with a man.  _ Jefferson _ . “He rescued her.” Mr. Gold must have seen the look on Emma's face when she saw his picture. “Use d his magical hat to open a portal in her room with my assistance and helped her escape.”

“He’s a lunatic.”

The monitor beeped again but only for a second causing Emma to sit up a bit in her seat and look at Rebekah. “He’s her husband , ” Mr. Gold corrected Emma. “And her  _ true love. _ ” He said the word oddly. Almost bitterly. “They escaped Regina and lived happily ever after for quite some time. Even had a daughter.”

“Paige?” Emma blinked, now suddenly seeing a resemblance between Rebekah and the little girl. She huffed out a laugh of disbelief.

“They know her as Grace.”’

“Has Rebekah known the whole time?” Emma wondered out loud. “Like Jefferson?”

“No.” Mr. Gold moved to the other side of Rebekah’s bed. “No, she hasn’t. She’s been cursed like the rest of Storybrooke for twenty-eight years but when you came to town and time shifted...she and Jefferson re-met.”

“Re-met?”

“Well, he already knew her.” Gold said. “But she didn’t know how. And there was a pull I’m sure she felt towards him that she probably didn’t understand but she fell in love with him all over again and, well,”  h e motioned to her stomach. “That little miracle happened.”

“Miracle?”

“No one has been able to  become pregnant since the curse . Ashley, as you recall , was pregnant when you first came to town but she had been pregnant for a  _ very  _ long time , ” Gold explained. “It appears that your presence made it possible for Ashley to finally have her baby and for Rebekah to become with child herself.”

Emma shook her head, not understanding. “I made i t possible for Rebekah to get pregnant?”

“Your presence awakened something in Rebekah , ” Mr. Gold said, looking down at Rebekah’s face. Emma felt the need to protect her friend in that moment. “Something not possible in this world.”

It took her a moment, but then she understood. “Magic?” Mr. Gold nodded. “Rebekah had powers , too?”

“Not for a very long time.” Mr. Gold moved his hand to rest on Rebekah’s belly causing Emma to stand from her seat, her posture defensive as she glared at Gold. “Relax,  S avior. I won’t hurt Rebekah.”

“Why is she comatose?” Emma demanded an answer. If this had to do with the curse, surely Gold would know.

He moved his hand away from Rebekah ’ s stomach. “Because magic doesn’t exist in this world.”

“She’s comatose because of her powers?”

He shook his head. “She’s comatose because her curse  has broken and Rebekah is…” Mr. Gold smiled a little. “Rebekah isn’t an ordinary person, Ms. Swan.”

“Just tell me how to wake her up!”

“Break the curse ,” h e answered.

Emma sighed in frustration and turned away from Mr. Gold. The book had dropped to the ground when she had stood up so abruptly when Mr. Gold put his hand on Rebekah’s belly that when Emma moved to grab it, the pages had turned to a new part of Rebekah’s story from their world. She looked at it for a moment and turned back a few pages to make sure it hadn’t opened to a previous page. “She’s locked away again.” Emma looked to Mr. Gold and showed him the book.

“You don’t cross the Evil Queen and get away with it , ” Gold warned Emma. “Both Rebekah and Jefferson have learned that lesson harder than anyone else.” Mr. Gold walked over to where Emma stood and took the book from her. “It took a few years but she didn’t finally find a way to get her little sister back ,” h e said, turning the page backwards where it showed a picture of Jefferson holding tightly onto a crying Grace as the last bits of Rebekah was seen before the purple smoke engulfed her and she disappeared. “Regina tricked Rebekah into coming to her for help . Rebekah believed that Regina had cursed Jefferson long ago and promised that she’d do anything to bring him back. Even leave her family.”

“But Jefferson wasn’t cursed?”

“No , ” Mr. Gold told her. “Rebekah learned that to o late though. She was already Regina's prisoner again when that secret was revealed.”

“How could she do this to her own sister?” She asked, fingers moving to touch the little girl ’ s face, tracing a tear that was on her cheek. “Rebekah was a mother ;  she had a family . I s Regina that evil that she’d tear apart a family?”

Mr. Gold chuckled darkly. “I don’t know how much Jefferson has told you about his life after Rebekah but...the point is; if Regina can’t find happiness, no one can. And those that do infuriate her and she’ll do anything to destroy it. Even rip apart families.”  

_ She ripped apart mine,  _ Emma thought.

She frowned and took the book back from Gold. “I have to go see Henry before I leave , ” Emma told him. He was sending her on the quest -- find the vial of True Love and break the curse.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


This was Emma's fault; the turnover was meant for  _ her _ ! Why did Henry eat it?! Why hadn’t it been Emma to fall into the sleeping curse. Regina sighed, leaning over Henry as she tried to hold back her tears.  _ This wasn’t supposed to happen.  _

“I’m sorry , ” Regina whispered, looking down at her son. He looked so helpless, pale, unmoving, like death. The tears fell as Regina imagined her boy never waking, over him stuck in the curse for the rest of his life because his fate l ay in the hands of Emma -- the reason he was even in this state. If she had just  eaten the damn ed turnover, Henry would be safe! Regina would be free to raise her son without interference and the curse would never be broken.

“Pity, isn’t it?”

Regina closed her eyes at the voice, teeth grinding together in annoyance. There were a number of people Regina didn’t want to have to deal with right now and Jefferson was top of the list. “There’s nothing harder than not knowing whether you’ll ever see your child again.”

She scowled. “Jefferson, now is not a good time!”

“For  _ you _ , ” Jefferson replied. “Well, for me , it’s the perfect time. I’m here to collect.” She heard his breath catch in his throat, whatever he had to say causing him anguish. “Where -- where is she ? ”  h e started to say and then specified , “My daughter.”

Regina glared at Jefferson. “ _ Emma  _ was supposed to eat that apple!”  s he reminded him. “And she  _ didn’t _ . As far as I’m concerned that makes our deal null and void.”

Jefferson squared his jaw . “I  _ did  _ what you asked!”  h e spat out. “And you’re going to screw me over again?!”

Regina let out a bitter laugh. “Look at i t however you want, Jefferson. The fact is  that I’m done with you.”

“But I’m not done with you.” He glared.

“What are you going to do?”  s he hissed back. “Kill me? I know you want to but I also know you  _ can’t.”  _ Regina motioned over to the next room where Rebekah lay comatose as well. “You’d never do that to her.”

“I wouldn’t steal away that opportunity from her when I’m sure she’d love to kill you herself , ” Jefferson reminded Regina only to get a scoff in response.

“Neither of you will kill me , ” Regina boasted. “You don’t have it in you ,” s he said with a bitter chuckle, eye stinging with tears. “And when the curse is broken \-- which it will be because it’s the only way to save my son \-- I’m sure my darling , baby sister will be thrilled to hear that you were willing to throw her away.” Jefferson glared at  her words, opening his mouth to speak when Regina stopped him. “You wanted a life just for you and Grace. You didn’t want Rebekah in that life . ”

“Of course I did!” He tried to argue.

“Really?” Regina asked him. “Because if you  _ truly  _ loved her , you wouldn’t have worked with me again. You wouldn’t have given up so easily on her. You could have asked me to wake her up from the curse so that her own curse would go away but you didn’t. All you thought about was getting your daughter back and creating a life for just the two of you -- Rebekah not included.” She went on. “It’ll break my sister ’ s heart , ” Regina stated. “And suddenly I won’t be the only person Rebekah hates. She’ll hate  _ you  _ for trying to take her daughter away. Enjoy these next few hours of the town being cursed because soon Rebekah will wake and I am more than willing to tell her the deal you and I made.”

“Don’t threaten me , ” Jefferson said through gritted teeth.

“Go away, Jefferson.” Regina told him. “I have to save my son.”

She walked away from Henry in the hospital bed, watching as Jefferson glared in her direction. Regina knew he wouldn’t hurt Henry ; no, Henry was too important to Rebekah. But now she planted more seeds of paranoia in his head that would keep him from going to Rebekah when the curse was over. Regina knew that Rebekah was not capable of hating Jefferson and that he was right; her little sister probably  _ would  _ like to be the one to kill her and Regina didn’t doubt that.

She stopped by Rebekah’s room on her way out, standing over the bed and looking down at her sister. Regina remembered the days whe n Rebekah would sneak into her bedroom early in the morning just as the sun began to rise and jump up and down on the bed until Regina finally woke up. Rebekah would laugh happily, squealing with joy as Regina sat up and grabbed her little hands and  pulled her into a hug.

“You loved me once , ” Regina whispered. “Maybe...there’s still hope for us?”

She closed her eyes, knowing there was no way Rebekah would be able to answer her. Regina moved to grab her hand, pausing when she saw a speck of blood on Rebekah’s blanket. She frowned, trying to see where the blood came from. Regina finally saw a red dot on Rebekah’s arm. One of the nurses must have taken some blood from her and did a sloppy job. She rolled her eyes, wiping away the speck of blood on her skin.

“I do love you, Rebekah ,” s he whispered. “And I’m going to help break the curse to save Henry because...it’s what  _ you  _ would do. You’ve always been the good one out of us. The Mills sisters. Let me be the hero this time . ” Her voice broke. “Let me prove to my son my hatred for Snow White doesn’t compare to the love I have for him. I hope when you wake up you’ll understand why I did what I did...but I understand if you choose to hate me forever.” She couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I wouldn’t blame you.”

Regina left, not looking back at her sister. When she woke up... _ if  _ she woke up...Regina would need to run.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  
_ Where are you? _

Rebekah was starting to feel hopeless.

_ Jefferson...find me. _

Emma had come to see her, Gold, Mary-Margaret, even Regina! But why wasn’t Jefferson here? Did Regina do something to him? Was he trapped? Was he hurt? Or...had she finally killed him?  _ No,  _ she thought to herself.  _ I would know if he were dead. _

The door to her room creaked open, the sound of small footsteps making their way over to her bed caused Rebekah ’ s heart to beat hard against her chest. Those tiny footsteps belonged to someone  _ so  _ very important to Rebekah.

“Hi Bex.”

She couldn’t help but laugh inside her head, wondering how she didn’t wake from her curse when she first heard Grace call her something  _ other  _ than Mama.  _ She’s still cursed,  _ she thought sadly. But Regina said that she and Emma were going to break the curse to save Henry which meant soon, Grace would remember , too.

_Remember a mother who abandoned her_ _,_ Rebekah thought bitterly. The last time she had seen her daughter, she had been just a little girl. Now she was older -- the same age as Henry. _Well, not really._ Add 28 years to the four years Rebekah was taken away from her family. The last time she held Grace in her arms, her daughter was only six. Rebekah had missed so much.

“My dad brought me here,” Grace told Rebekah.

_ He’s not your dad,  _ she wanted to shout. But...for twenty-eight years, Mr. Grace  _ had  _ been her father. And he had been a wonderful one .  Rebekah had seen it with her own two eyes. The man loved Grace... _ no, Paige.  _ The whole thing felt like whiplash.

She couldn’t imagine how Jefferson dealt with it all. Having two different lives running in his head where no one else remembered. Rebekah had only been awake from the curse for less than a day and she felt like she was going mad.  _ There’s a lot of reasons for feeling mad right now,  _ Rebekah thought.

Regina...yes, her actions were awful and what she had done to Rebekah was hard to forgive. But her anger was placed elsewhere right now to a traitor pirate whom she mistakenly trusted to bring her Jefferson. If she had gotten Jefferson to Grace before the curse , the two could have escaped to another realm that wouldn’t be affected by the curse.

Rebekah frowned, thinking of Victor Frankenstein. His realm had been cursed as well. What other worlds were affected?

“I...I really wish you’d wake up, Bex.”

Rebekah felt her heart ache at what her daughter had just said. “Henry needs you and I know that if you were awake...you’d find a way to wake him up because…” Rebekah heard Grace sigh. “And he’s not the only one who needs you... _ he  _ does too.” He r hand pressed against Rebekah’s stomach. “My Dad won’t tell me much about him but...I know if you’d wake up you’d be able to save him , too ,” s he whispered. “I know that I’d do anything to save him.”

_ He’s safe, sweet girl,  _ Rebekah said in her head.  _ Don’t worry about you _ _ r _ _ brother. _

And then she heard her daughter cry. “Please wake up, Bex.”

Her hand was being held and Grace’s tears fell onto her skin and Rebekah’s eyes shot open.

She heard a startled gasp, her daughter shaking while she held onto her hand. “Bex?”

She could see her surroundings. Rebekah could see Grace clearly and beamed at her, wincing as she sat up in the bed, tugging her daughter along with her. “Oh, sweet girl,” Rebekah pulled her into a hug, letting her sit on her lap. “You have no idea just how powerful you are.” She chuckled, tears freely rolling down her face as she held Grace tightly. 

_ No,  _ Rebekah had to remind herself.  _ Grace isn’t awake yet.  _ Rebekah pulled away from her slowly and pressed her hand to her daughter ’ s cheeks, wiping away stray tears that she had on her cheeks.  “You’re awake?”

“Yes.” Rebekah grinned.

Grace smiled happily , too. “I’ll go get my Dad,”  s he started to say, moving off of Rebekah’s lap and sliding off the bed.

“Wait,” Rebekah called after her. She sighed when her daughter looked back at her, so happy that she was awake. “If you go get your Dad , he’ll want to have the doctors look at me and I want to go be with Henry before that happens, okay?”

Rebekah frowned but nodded her head in agreement.

“This is our secret. Okay, Gr-Paige?” She had to correct herself.

“I won’t tell anyone ,” s he whispered back.

Rebekah watched as her daughter walked out of the room and left her. She inhaled a shaky breath and wiped away more tears that fell.

The sound of a heart monitor beeping loudly next door caused Rebekah to spring up from her bed, knowing who it belonged to.

_ “Dr. Whale?! Dr. Whale -- what is that!?”  _ She heard Mary-Margaret crying out. She ran past a few nurses and nearly slid into the room as nurses and doctors surrounded Henry ’ s bed. “What’s wrong? What is it, please?!” Mary-Margaret continued to shout.

“Nurse, get her out of here now!” Dr. Whale ordered causing Mary-Margaret to be shoved right into Rebekah as she ran into the room.

“Bex?!” She said in shock but Rebekah continued to run forward.

“His heart rate is falling! Come on Henry!” Dr. Whale said, his eyes then widening when he saw Rebekah in the room. “What the hell ? ”

_ “Nurse to the I.C.U.,STAT _ _ , _ _ ”  _ Rebekah heard  from the speakers.

“Rebekah, what are you,” Dr. Whale started to say but Rebekah shoved past him  and a few nurses to get to Henry, performing chest compressions on him herself.

“Come on, Henry ,” s he whispered brokenly. “I’m awake,”  s he told him, still pressing down on his chest as tears fell. “Come on, kid ; don’t die. You  get to brag about how right you were! I’m awake Henry ; I know who I am!”

Nothing.

“Rebekah,” Dr. Whale said as her vision became blurry from her tears. “Rebekah...I’m sorry.”

“No,”  s he said, continuing chest compressions while barking orders at the nurse to continue feeding him air.

“Rebekah . ” Dr. Whale ’ s hand moved to touch her shoulder as Rebekah took in a shaky breath while looking down at her nephew. The heart monitor was being turned off and the nurse were starting to leave the room. “I’m so sorry , ” Whale whispered.

Rebekah shook her head, not giving up. “No ,” s he told him. “No, he’ll wake up. Emma will break the curse and he’ll wake up!”

“Curse?” Dr. Whale said in confusion. “What...what curse?”

“Bex?” Rebekah looked over her shoulder to see Snow standing a few feet away, tears streaming down her face. “Regina needs to know.” Her hands stopped pressing down on Henry ’ s chest, the sound of her old friend ’ s voice finally bringing Rebekah back to reality. “Emma needs to know , too.”

Rebekah pressed her lips together in a tight line as she tried to keep in a sob, her head shaking as she refused to accept that her nephew was gone. “There’s a way,” Rebekah started to say only to let out a loud sob that had been trapped in her throat.

“Get her to her room.” Dr. Whale instructed Mary-Margaret. “Nurse, call Dr. Porter and have her come to Rebekah’s room immediately. We need to see if the baby ... ”

“He’s alive!” Rebekah spat out at Whale. “He was never in any danger!”

She felt her head spinning a million miles per hour, the voices in the room so loud. Rebekah looked down at Henry, moving her fingers to brush his hair away from his forehead as more tears fell.

Rebekah stood up, wiping away her tears with her hands as she tried to compose herself. When she walked past her friend, she had tried to reach for her. But Rebekah only had one thing on her mind. She knew where she needed to go. She needed to find her husband. And together , they’d find a way to clean up this mess.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Mr. Gold set down the jeweled egg containing the vials of true love in it.  _ Vials.  _ Snow White and Prince Charming ’ s -- and another vial of true love in it that Regina hadn’t know about. Rebekah and Jefferson's along with blood from the youngest Mills sister. He wasn’t lying to Emma when he said Rebekah Mills wasn’t an ordinary person. In fact , she wasn’t even a  _ Mills. _

Long ago, Cora went seeking more power and was fooled by Rumpelstiltskin, in disguise as a powerful  w izard, her powers unlike anything she’d ever seen before. Cora just needed to give him her blood, which he later combined with his own and created something magical indeed. A child that grew in Cora ’ s belly only to receive her powers  _ just  _ before the curse was created. His seer powers helped him know exactly what to do to make the future come true and here he was. Holding the most magic in Storybrooke there ever was --- well, unless Rebekah was somehow awoke. But given the fact that she radiated magic and they were in a land  where  magic wasn’t possible, even if she did wake ,  it wouldn’t be for long. Only until he brought magic to Storybrooke would Rebekah be safe \--w hich was exactly what he was going to do.

He pulled out the key  which would open the jeweled egg and twisted until it unlocked. Gold opened it and smiled, seeing the two bottles were safely glowing purple. He lifted up Charming ’s and Snow White's first, examining it only to tense at the sound of the bell on his door alerting him that he was not alone in the store any longer. Gold shoved the two vials in his pocket along with Rebekah’s blood and locked the jeweled egg away in a box only to tense again when someone cleared their throat.

“Um, excuse me?”  t he person said, clearing their throat again. “Are you Mr. Gold?”

He closed his eyes in frustration. “Yes, I am. But I’m afraid the shop’s closed . ” He turned so his back was no longer facing the person only to freeze upon seeing who that person was.

_ No.  _ No.  I t wasn’t possible.

“I was uh ... ” She walked closer to him. “I was told to -- to find you and tell you that Regina locked me up.” He stared at her in disbelief, slowly using his cane to inch forward as he gripped tightly to his desk. “Does--does that mean anything to you?”

Mr. Gold moved until he was standing in front of her, a shaky hand moving to her shoulder to touch her, letting out a little breath when he realized she was real. “You’re real ,” h e whispered. “You’re  _ alive _ .”

Belle.  _ His  _ Belle. She was alive and real and standing right in front of him -- how in the Hell was that possible? Regina. Gold felt anger fill him.

“ _ She  _ did this to you?”  h e asked.

“I was told you’d protect me.”

Belle didn’t know who he was -- she didn’t know who  _ she  _ was. What  _ they  _ were. But that didn’t stop him from pulling her into his arms and letting tears fall from his eyes. “Oh, yes ,” h e said to her, promising he’d keep her safe as he hugged her tense body. “Yes,  I ’ll protect you ,” h e swore.

Belle pulled away, apologizing. “Do -- do I know you?”  s he asked him.

His lower lip trembled and he sniffled a little, trying to regain his composure but failed. “No ,” h e managed to get out. “But you will.”

He was bringing magic to Storybrooke and once he had it, he’d awaken his true love from this curse and together ,  they’d find his son. He’d have his happily ever after and Regina could rot in hell.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Rebekah hadn’t made it to her room. She sat on the floor of the hospital just outside of Henry’s room. Mary-Margaret had gone to look for Jefferson after Rebekah begged her to bring him to her and after telling Regina what had happened without letting her sister know that she was  _ really  _ awake .  Rebekah listened to the sound of her older sister ’ s cries as Dr. Porter continued to examine her . Rebekah refus ed to leave the floor and f ought against the nurses who tried to help her up. 

She felt tired.  _ Weak.  _ Damn near catatonic. The only thing keeping Rebekah from falling back asleep was her need to be with her daughter when she found out about Henry. Grace would be heartbroken and Rebekah was not going to let her go through that alone. She had missed too much already.

“Blood pressure is fine , ” Dr. Porter said. “Ultrasound is fine.  H ow is this possible?” She whispered as she shined a flashlight at Rebekah’s pupils. “This...this is a miracle.”

“Where’s Jefferson?” Rebekah barely managed to lift her head up to look at Jane.

“He was here earlier but...I don’t know where he is now ,” s he admitted.

“I need him.” She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jane frowned and wiped away the tear. “I’m so sorry, Rebekah.”

Rebekah pushed off the floor, trying to stand on her own but got help from Jane. She walked into Henry’s room, leaning against Jane with each step only to feel a gust of magic nearly knock both of them down on the ground.

Jane ’ s hands dropped from Rebekah and the pregnant woman nearly fell before someone caught her. She watched as wide eyes looked down at her. “Rebekah?!” He gasped out her name.

_ The curse. _

It was broken.

Rebekah grinned and nodded her head. “Hello, old friend.” She stood up, moving her arms around Victor’s shoulders but quickly tensed at the sound of Henry taking in a large gulp of air.

“Henry?”  s he whispered.

“I love you too,” Henry said to Emma causing her to let out a cry. “You saved me.”

“You did it , ” Regina said, causing Rebekah to glare in her direction.

More people began to come into the room and Rebekah watched as Emma's eyes widened. “Henry?” She whispered as she looked at them all. “What’s going on?”

Henry sat up. “The curse,”  h e said as he looked around the room. “I think you broke it.”

“That was True Love's kiss ,” t he Blue Fairy said as she walked up to them.

“No!” Regina said in anger. “No!”

The Blue Fairy turned to look at Regina. “If I were you,  Y our  M ajesty...I’d find a place to hide.”

“Far,” Rebekah walked forward, pushing herself to stand straight , “a way . ” She moved to stand in front of Regina, still feeling so weak. “From me ,” s he spat out.

“Rebekah . ” Regina's voice broke but Rebekah wasn’t listening. So she shoved past her and went to Henry. “Henry, no matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you, I  _ do  _ love you.”

“Get  _ out  _ of here, Regina , ” Rebekah's voice rasped.

Regina scurried out of the room not long after Rebekah told her to. Rebekah smiled over at Henry and with the help of her old friend Victor, she stood by his bed.

“You were already awake , ” Henry told her with a smile.

Rebekah nodded her head. “I think this little guy wanted me to remember.” She pressed her hand to her belly. “I am so happy you’re awake.” Rebekah whispered to Henry before leaning down to kiss his head. She then looked to Emma, reaching out to grab her hand. “Thank you , ”  s he told her friend. “For everything.”

Emma nodded, smiling a little, if Rebekah could guess, still unsure what to think of all of this. “Go get your daughter , ” Emma told Rebekah who grinned, nodding her head in return.

Rebekah, feeling more energized at the thought of seeing Grace, walked out of the room by herself. She pushed herself harder and harder until she was sprinting, running down the halls only to freeze when she heard; “Mama!” Rebekah spun around to see Grace at the other end of the hallway, eyes full of tears with a happy smile on her face. “Mama?”

Rebekah let out a cry and the both of them ran to each other, Rebekah falling down to her knees and opening her arms so that Grace could wrap them around her shoulders. Grace cried, repeating Mama over and over again as she fell into Rebekah ’ s arms and held onto her tightly.

“You’re here!” Grace cried. “I missed you so much!”

Rebekah could hardly see anything , her tears were blurring her vision so bad ly . “You woke me up , ” Rebekah told Grace, pulling away so she could see her face. “Oh, you’re so beautiful and brave, my sweet Grace.” She cried. “And I missed you  _ every  _ day I was away.”

Grace swallowed hard, blinking tears and then looked around the hallway. “Where’s Papa?”

Rebekah smoothed down her daughter ’ s hair, tucking it behind her ears before pressing her hands to her face while smiling. “Let’s go find him ,” s he whispered. “I’m sure Papa will be happy we’re finally awake.”

Once they were outside, Rebekah saw a cloud of purple smoke coming at them. She quickly picked Grace up and used her own body to shield her from the smoke that passed through them and the second it passed through them, Rebekah felt more awake, more alert . S omething inside her stirred  a nd she knew what it was.

“What is that?” Grace asked her mother.

She frowned, moving her hand to rest on her belly as her child inside her kicked widly. “Someone brought magic to Storybrooke.”

“Papa told me magic was evil,  M ama.” Grace looked to her mother. “And that only good fairies have  it.”

Rebekah swallowed hard. She couldn’t let her daughter know that she had magic. She and Jefferson had decided together that if Grace ever asked about magic, they’d explain to her that there was good magic, and that there was evil magic. It appeared that Jefferson only told Grace about the bad magic in the world -- or, Regina. He taught her that magic was wrong and used for evil but there was  _ good  _ magic in the world. The fairies were good and they had magic. Rebekah began to worry what Jefferson might think when he found out that she possessed magic. Would he look at her differently? Would he think she was like her sister?

“If the Evil Queen has her magic returned...she can take you away from me and Papa again!” Grace said in a panic, gripping tightly to Rebekah.

“No,” Rebekah looked to Grace, moving her hand from her own belly to Grace's face. “No, she won’t  _ ever  _ take me away from you again, Gracie-girl. I  _ promise _ .”

Rebekah would make  _ damn  _ sure that Regina wouldn’t come  _ anywhere  _ near her family.

She just needed to find her husband.

_ Where are you, Jefferson? _

  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


 

“How long have you had magic?” 

Rebekah didn’t answer her sister ’ s question. She only looked down at the string of pearls used as her handcuffs. The same kind she wore while Regina ’s prisoner the first time to keep her in her bedroom.

“Either you start speaking or I’ll have your tongue cut out, Rebekah!” Regina threatened causing her younger sister to smirk.

“But then you’d never get answers ,” s he replied, moving a finger to slide against a pearl only to  be  zapped by it.

“Who gave you powers?” Regina demanded an answer. “Was it Rumpelstiltskin?” Rebekah shrugged, now walking around her prison, frustrating Regina further. “I should leave you here to waste away ,” s he threatened. “And you’ll never see your stupid husband or brat daughter again.”

Rebekah looked over at Regina, head tilting to the side. “But you won’t.”

“Test me.” Regina smirked.

“You can’t handle being alone , ” Rebekah said back to Regina. “And the fact that I found love and happiness kills you every day . T his new world you’ve created;  I ’m sure you have something picked out for me that makes me as miserable as you are here. Your need for revenge against anyone who has wronged you is the reason why I’m still alive. You want me to suffer and you to find happiness so that you can rub that happiness in my face.” Regina crossed her arms over her chest. “But you will never find happiness , Regina , because you are a  _ bad  _ person.”

“I am what I was made into.” Regina glared. “And your madness from being my prisoner for all these years combined with your newfound powers...pretty soon you’ll turn to the darkness as well and you’ll be  _ just like me _ _ , _ ” s he said as if she were singing a song.

Rebekah clenched her jaw, shaking her head at Regina. “I will never end up like you.”

“Just like I said I ’d never end up like Cora?” Regina smirked. “Funny how that turned out.”

Rebekah swallowed hard, breathing hard through her nose. “There’s a difference between you and I.” She straightened her shoulders back to show confidence. “I have something even greater than magic -- stronger than it in fact.” Regina raised her brow, waiting for Rebekah to answer. “A family who I love and would never hurt.”

Regina shrugged her shoulders. “We’ll see about that ,” s he said as she left Rebekah ’ s prison. “See you in the new world, little sister.”

  
  
  


 

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  
  
  


The purple smoke slowly faded away from them and Rebekah could feel the change in the air. The change in  _ her _ , in her unborn child. She needed to find Jefferson before she told Grace about her magic but it felt as though her powers were about to burst out of her at any second, overwhelming Rebekah. 

“Let’s go find, Papa, okay?” She looked down at Grace, holding out her hand for her daughter to grab. Grace smiled happily and took her hand and the two walked away from the hospital and went to make  their way to the town center, thinking that that’s where everyone would go to reunite with their loved ones.

“Auntie Snow!” Grace giggled, running forward once they made it to Granny’s diner, spotting Rebekah’s oldest friend right away. Snow beamed down at her, opening her arms to hug Grace who welcomed the hug.

“Oh, Grace!” Snow said, happy tears in her eyes. “You’ve gotten so big!” And then Snow White looked up to see Rebekah standing a bit away. She dropped her arms from around Grace and stood up a little taller. She let out a breath and shook her head. “Rebekah , ” She smiled and the two friends embraced in a hug, both running to the other. “How -- how did this even happen?”

“Emma broke the curse by saving Henry!”

Snow’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh, Henry!” She said, “I completely forgot.”

“He’s fine.” Rebekah smiled. “That daughter of yours is  _ quite  _ the savior.”

“My daughter,” Snow grinned. “I have to go find her.” She then looked to Charming. “ _ We  _ have to find our daughter.”

“So it’s true?”

Rebekah looked over her shoulder to see Emma standing behind her, looking at her parents with eyes full of confusion, apprehension, and a bit of hope.  Rebekah got out of the way, walking over to Grace and watched as Snow and David slowly walked over to their daughter, taking a moment before wrapping their arms around her and hugging her tightly. “You found us , ” Snow whispered through tears.

“Grandpa?”

Snow White laughed, causing the rest of the group to laugh as Henry looked up to Charming and Snow hugging onto his mother.

“Yeah, kid.” David chuckled as he let go of Emma, clapping his hand against Henry’s shoulder. “I suppose so.” He pulled Henry to his side, hugging onto him.

Suddenly, Rebekah felt like she was intruding on a moment.

A  _ family  _ moment.

Henry was her nephew in Storybrooke but now he had his own family. And technically , Rebekah was his...step-great-aunt. Regina was Snow White's step mother and Snow White was Henry’s grandmother.  T his was all very complicated.

They slowly walked away from the group to talk privately while the group of people all to talk ed with one another, asking why they were still in Storybrooke and not the Enchanted Forest . W hat had happened? What was the purple smoke? She felt overwhelmed with emotions until Grace tugged on Rebekah ’ s hand, sensing her discomfort and Rebekah smiled down at her daughter. “You’re still his aunt ,” s he told her mother.

While everyone around them was panicking and demanding questions , Graces’ only concern was that her mother knew that she would still be a part of Henry’s life. Oh, that beautiful girl of her s . Rebekah shook her head while smiling, so impressed with what a kind heart her daughter had. Jefferson had done so well raising her...as did her parents here in Storybrooke. Rebekah tried not to frown about that.

“Do you want to go see your family who raised you here?” Rebekah asked, knowing now that Grace had two sets of parents in her memory.

Grace shuffled her feet, looking down at the ground. “No,”  s he said in a whisper. “I mean, I do.” She sounded so troubled that it broke Rebekah’s heart.

Rebekah got down on her knees so that she was somewhat eye level with Grace. “It’s okay to love them , too ,” s he said, resting her hands on Grace ’ s shoulders. “They did such a good job raising you, Grace.”

Grace frowned. “They’re the ones who took care of me when…” She looked away from Rebekah and she knew what Grace was referring to.

She frowned too, moving her hands to cup Grace ’ s face. “Papa was tricked by your aunt.” Rebekah tried to explain. “She promised that if he helped her , she’d let our family be together again. But she didn’t and I am  _ so  _ sorry.”

Grace's eyes filled with tears. “I missed him ,” s he whispered. “I still do.”

“I bet he’s waiting for us at home.” Rebekah wiped away her daughter ’ s tears.

“Auntie Bex?” Henry said, causing Rebekah to pause and look over at him. Remembering her life here -- remembering raising Henry when Regina couldn’t \-- how was she supposed to go on now without him in her life the way she used to be? He had a new family ,  one that was  _ good.  _ He didn’t need her anymore.  “We’re going to go find Rumpelstiltskin so he can answer all of our questions.”

That surprised Rebekah. “Really?” She stood, moving Grace into her side. “The people aren’t going after Regina?”

“Rumpelstiltskin brought magic to Storybrooke, not mo- . ” He stopped himself, looking down at the ground with a frown. “Regina didn’t.”

Who was she to tell him that Regina would always be his mother? She had never been one to him ; Rebekah  _ had _ . And she had stepped aside with Emma came to town for the sake of Henry and then got so swept up in Jefferson that nothing else had mattered.  _ Emma  _ was his mother. Rebekah was...family by a twisted marriage that ended in murder.

“You guys should come , ” Henry told them both, looking to Grace now with a smile. “I guess we’re cousins now since you ’re my aunt ’ s daughter.” Rebekah felt like her heart would burst seeing the smile on Henry's face. She looked down at Grace who smiled up at her.

“Henry, I’d love to  go but I have to find my husband , ” Rebekah told him.

Henry frowned. “Just...just because the curse is broken...we’re still family, right?”

“Always , ” Rebekah promised him. “I’ll  _ always  _ be your Auntie Bex.”

Henry grinned and hugged her before running over to the group as they went on their search for Rumpelstiltskin. Truth was she had quite a few questions for the man to o . For starters , why had he taken blood from her while she was unconscious? She had heard his conversation with Emma and after she had left, he pricked her with a needle and told her that he only needed a little blood -- but for what? Why did he take it? What did he plan to do with it?

“Mama?” Grace tugged at Rebekah ’ s hand again.

She nodded her head. “Let’s go find Papa.” They walked in the opposite direction of the group of people, Rebekah  _ really  _ dreading that she didn’t have a car to drive them to their home in the woods, but happy to spend as much time with her daughter as she possibly could.

Grace told Rebekah about living with Uncle Victor, and how she begged Jefferson to bring her back home so that she could see colors again and how together they’d pick mushrooms and sell them for money. Grace told Rebekah about how when she had wanted a toy rabbit, Jefferson had made her one from scratch after not being able to afford it. She talked about playing hide and go seek and the tea parties she had with him. “We were supposed to have tea when he returned from working with the queen.”

“Well,” Rebekah sighed. “I suppose that means we’ll have to have a tea party when we get home so that I can join as well.”

Grace giggled and nodded her head.

_ Please be home, Jefferson. _

Something was wrong. She could feel it in her gut. Jefferson would have found them by now . W here was he?

“We’ll put on a kettle and keep it warming for him ,” s he said next as they made it to the woods.

“Mama...I never saw Papa while I was here.” Grace ’ s voice was worried.

Rebekah didn’t want to tell Jefferson ’ s story -- it was  _ his  _ story to tell. He would explain things better to Grace. “Papa lived out in the woods but he  _ always  _ kept an eye out on us ,” s he decided to say. Grace looked clearly uncomfortable with what she wanted to ask next. “It’s okay, Grace. You can ask me anything.”

“Everyone in town said that...your baby's father was Graham.”

She couldn’t help but scoff at that. “The two is full of gossips , ” Rebekah told her daughter. “Graham was not the father . T his baby,”  s he moved Grace ’ s hand to lay on her belly , “i s your full-blooded brother. Papa is the father.”

Grace sighed in relief. “You two fell in love again?”

Rebekah chuckled. “Yes.”

When they got home, Jefferson wasn’t waiting for them on the porch.

He wasn’t waiting for them inside either.

Rebekah wanted to go find her sister , to demand  to know  what she had done with Jefferson but the more Grace spoke of her time away from Jefferson ,  the more she began to realize that Jefferson was probably too scared to face them. Too scared to face Rebekah because of what he had done to Snow and Emma and too scared to face his daughter because he still believed he had abandoned her.

_ Oh, Jefferson,  _ she thought sadly.  _ Just come home. _

That night, Rebekah called Mr. and Mrs. Grace, who had been Jefferson’s neighbors in the Enchanted Forest and explained to them that Grace was safe and would be staying with her tonight. They explained that they were reuniting with family as well and that they understood. Rebekah was glad they were so understanding. She and Grace had tea and Rebekah assured her daughter that her Papa would be home soon and that he was simply delayed.

“That’s what they told me too.” Grace said, snuggled next to Rebekah in bed.

The sky was dark and the sound of crickets chirping lulled Grace to sleep but a loud screeching followed by a howling wind woke her up. “What was that?”  s he asked. Rebekah slowly got out of bed and looked out her window to see a creature flying over the house and through the woods into town.

“I’m not sure,”  s he said honestly.

“Bad magic?” Grace asked.

Rebekah couldn’t answer. “Go back to sleep, Grace.” Rebekah walked back over to her bed, getting settled in next to Grace who curled into her side again, her small hand pressed against the growing bump between them.

“I hope Papa is safe.” Grace said softly before falling asleep. But Rebekah stayed up and listened to the howling noise of the creature in the sky and wondered just  _ who  _ it was after.

Her phone rang around 10  PM and Rebekah snuck out of bed  to answer. Emma was calling.

“Hey Emma , ” Rebekah answered.

_ “So there’s a lot to catch up on but more importantly _ _ , _ _ your sister has been marked by a Wraith _ . ” She said the name like a question.  _ “And it’s going to suck her soul away if we don’t stop it and according to Regina, you have magic and can help.” _

Rebekah swallowed hard. “I don’t use it.”

_ “But you have it and can help.” _

“No, I can’t ,” Rebekah answered back. “I am not going to help Regina . S he had caused my family more suffering than you can imagine!”

_ “I can imagine and yet I’m still helping her!”  _ Emma argued with Rebekah.

“I’m sorry, Emma.” Rebekah apologized. “I can’t.” She hung up.

_ I’m sorry, Regina. But you’re on your own. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo...the curse is broken. Who thinks I should continue on with this story (even after Jeffersons final episode of OUAT?) I mean, there's so much left to tell! Let me guys know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my beta reader [@AmeliaAsherWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAsherWrites/pseuds/AmeliaAsherWrites) This story only makes sense because of her editing!

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  
  


Henry had called Rebekah to let her know what had happened. It left her feeling more guilty than she had before when she said no to helping Regina. Now, because she said no, the hat was destroyed and Emma and Snow had fallen through it to another world. But which world? David believed that they had fallen into a portal to the Enchanted Forest, but according to Regina, what was left of their home was a wasteland. How would Emma and Snow ever survive there? 

Grace and Rebekah were at the townhall with the rest of the townspeople, all gathering to find their lost loved ones. But Jefferson had yet to show up. It left an ache in Rebekah ’ s heart and her stomach was in knots. Jefferson had his memories the whole time and she hadn’t believed him. She thought he was mad  and allowed Regina to keep him locked away. Rebekah should have  _ known,  _ her heart should have known! And there were times she believed it did recognize Jefferson; how else did she end up getting pregnant by him? Her Storybrooke-self hadn’t been with anyone  _ besides  _ Jefferson for twenty-eight years . M aybe a part of her heart was waiting for him . That’s what she hoped. 

Grace had drawn a picture of Jefferson with words written underneath it;  _ Have you seen my Papa?  _ It broke Rebekah’s heart because she wanted nothing more than her little family to be together again but she was terrified of what Regina had done to him. He had escaped the hospital ; and though kidnapping Emma and Snow while they were still cursed was absolutely reckless , she understood his desperation. Was kidnapping the best option to get someone to remember? No. But Jefferson had been living in this world for 28 years having to watch his family  live separate lives without him. Rebekah couldn’t say that she wouldn’t have done the same damn thing to get her family back.

And Regina; damn the woman for ever making Rebekah doubt Jefferson. The lying, wretched bitch of a woman. Rebekah wasn’t surprised that Regina had  not  come to her yet. No, she needed to continue to stay far, far away. But, if the reason why Jefferson hadn’t come home to his family yet had anything to do with Regina, Rebekah would have to go speak with her older sister  w hich would not be pleasant. All those years of Regina torturing Rebekah with her magic -- Rebekah wanted to do the same to her. Rebekah wanted Regina to feel the  pain she inflicted, feel the sorrow and heartbreak, the hope of being reunited with her family only to have it crushed in her hand like one of those hearts she kept hidden from the world.

_ Graham.  _ Regina had crushed his heart . Rebekah knew it deep down in her heart that Graham hadn’t just died of a bad heart; she had crushed it. Rebekah wanted revenge, she wanted to pull out Regina's heart and crush it until it was dust and the only thing that was stopping her from doing that was Grace. Her sweet daughter who believed that magic was evil and anyone who had it was evil as well. Rebekah had tried to explain to her daughter that no t all people who possessed magic were evil. But Grace had been hurt too many times by magic. First, losing her mother and then her father. Rebekah didn’t blame her for  her beliefs on magic.

“If you are looking for a family member; come to the front table.” Ruby hollered over the noise of all the townspeople. “If you need counseling, Dr. Hopper has a sign-up sheet.” She shouted next after bringing Archie the clipboard where people could sign up to see him. “If the  w raith damaged your house, there are cots at the school.”

“Mama . ” Grace pulled Rebekah’s attention away from Ruby. “What if Papa was hurt by the  w raith?”  s he asked, holding onto her mother's hand tight ly . “What if he was trying to come home to us and it hurt him?”

Rebekah frowned, crouching down a bit so she was eye-level with Grace. “We’ll find him, okay?”  s he promised. Grace nodded sadly but continued on with stapling up the pictures she had drawn of Jefferson. Rebekah couldn’t help but smile at the drawings and saw her husband with longer hair. It seemed as though Jefferson had kept his hair long after Regina had taken Rebekah prisoner; something he hated but Rebekah loved. ((Huh? Do you mean Grace drew him as she remembered him from the EF?))

“Come on, baby.” Rebekah ushered Grace out of the crowd. “You have a playdate with Jack and Jill. Oh, and their father has graciously offered to tutor you while school is closed.” Grace made a face and Rebekah chuckled, tapping her little nose with her finger. “Just because the curse is broken doesn’t mean that your education is stopping.”

“I wish , ” Grace grum b led.

Rebekah felt her heart ache again. She had missed so much with Grace. The last time she saw her , she was just a little girl. Now she was nearly a teenager. Rebekah pressed a kiss to the top of her head before fixing her hair. “I’ll put up more fliers for Papa and after your playdate, we can search some more . H ow does that sound?”

Grace  sighed but nodded her head. “Okay.”

They left the crowd of people , Rebekah looking back one more time to see if Jefferson would appear but was only met with disappointment. He wasn’t there. This  _ playdate  _ Grace had was set before the curse  broke and now with it broken , Rebekah was taking the opportunity to search for Jefferson on her own while Grace was busy. If he was hurt or Regina had him...Rebekah didn’t want Grace to see her father in any harm.

Rebekah refused to believe that Jefferson was hurt somewhere. He was just...missing.

_ Where are you, Jefferson? _

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


He had been trying to get  a h old of Rebekah for the last few hours but her phone continued to go straight to voicemail. If he had gone last night to speak to her he wouldn’t even be having this problem. David poured the potion onto Jefferson's hat and waited for the magic to work so it would guide him to where the Mad Hatter currently was. Despite giving Rebekah away at their wedding, David didn’t exactly trust Jefferson. When the man had told h im and Snow not to send their army to rescue Rebekah, he was more than a little confused. This was  _ Rebekah,  _ his true love. But Jefferson told the two of them that Rebekah wouldn’t want them to interfere. The last David had heard while in the Enchanted Forest,  was that Jefferson had gone to live in Wonderland with his daughter. But he was beginning to believe that wasn’t the truth. 

Now he had to rely on Jefferson to help , and given the fact that he was now widely known as ‘the Mad Hatter , ’ David wasn’t so sure going to him for help was his best option. But the hat belonged to him and though David trusted Rebekah more; surely Jefferson was the best person to get the hat to work. Besides , Rebekah wasn’t exactly answering her phone.

He groaned, dropping the hat on the hood of his truck when it didn’t do anything. David ’ s phone buzz ed, distracted him momentarily but before he could answer the call, the hat began to move on his truck. His eyes widened in hope as the hat flew away from him and David quickly followed. He had run nearly five blocks before the hat stopped moving and landed on a car that was flipped upside down , wreck ed from the  w raith attack.

_ “Hey!”  _ David heard as he got closer to the car followed by the sound of someone pounding against the door.  _ “Help!”   _

David ran to the driver ’ s side door, throwing a large crate and a barrel out of the way of the door so he could open it. A telephone pole had fallen on top of the car as well and David couldn’t help but wonder how long the person inside had been barricaded. He yanked as hard as he could at the handle and when the door opened, Jefferson fell onto the ground, gripping tightly to a toy bunny.

“Oh, God, thank you!”  h e said, eyes still closed as his hand touched the concrete of the street. “No one has heard me.” His words slowed as he saw who had rescued him. “Charming , ” Jefferson breathed out.

“We need to talk.” He gripped onto Jefferson ’ s hand, pulling him out of the wreckage causing Jefferson to drop the toy bunny. David stepped over a box that had fallen out of the car as well, seeing that it was a toy tea party set. Once they were outside of Granny’s diner, David pushed Jefferson down into one of the outdoor chairs and took a seat across from him , tossing the hat down on the table. “Can you get me through?”

“No.” Jefferson shook his head.

“Can you get them back?”

Jefferson looked away from David as he rolled his eyes. David had explained to him what had happened but Jefferson didn’t seem to care. In fact, he seemed annoyed. “Can you get it to work?” David asked next.

Jefferson started to laugh, looking quite mad. It seemed he still was. But David also knew that Rebekah was pregnant and he doubted very much that it wasn’t Jefferson ’ s. Surely he had a bit of sanity left in him if he managed to get Rebekah to fall for him. “If you only knew.” Jefferson continued to laugh, shaking his head at David.

David repressed his need to sock Jefferson in the nose and instead focused on what he had seen as he pulled Jefferson out of his car. “You had a little girl ’ s tea set and a stuffed rabbit in your car , ” David reminded Jefferson. “Obviously you were on your way to Grace.” That sobered Jefferson up, his eyes narrowing into a glare. “Your  _ daughter.  _ And I’d hope you were on your way to your wife too because you love them. Well, I have a wife and daughter as well and they’re out there somewhere in the Enchanted Forest or a void -- I don’t even know. But I’m going to get them back.”

“They’re in the Enchanted Forest. That’s for sure , ” Jefferson told David, sounding more like the man he once knew. “I just can’t get there.”

“It still exists?” David asked, his hope of reuniting with his family keeping him from listening to Jefferson say he couldn’t get to the Enchanted Forest.

“It exists. I don’t know if that matters since we can’t  _ go there _ _ , _ ” Jefferson said, his tone sharp.

“So you won’t help me?” David glared.

“I’m a portal jumper and you destroyed m y portal.” Jefferson shrugged. “So you’re out of luck.” David felt his anger get the best of him and leaned over the table, grabbing Jefferson by the scarf and yanking him forward.

“Well, I’m the closest thing left to a sheriff here , ” David snarled. “So I can just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way.”

“Then all we’ll do is both sit , ” Jefferson said back through gritted teeth. “ _ Stuck.  _ T w o lives in our heads, cursed worse than ever.” David saw the madness in his eyes as he spoke causing him to let go of his scarf. He slowly sat back down in his seat as Jefferson continued on. “Two lives forever at odds. Double the pain. Double the suffering . ” Jefferson flipped the table so fast , David hadn’t seen it coming and before he knew it , the man was sprinting away. David tried to run after him but Ruby stopped him before he could grab him.

“David, stop!”  s he shouted.

“Get out of my way!” David yelled, trying to get out of Ruby’s grip.

“Regina has Henry!” She yelled but David continued to struggle.

“But he has the way!” He motioned to Jefferson.

“She has Henry!” Ruby yelled again. “She’s threatening everyone!”

Finally, the words finally reached David ’ s ears.  _ No,  _ he thought. “She has Henry?” No, she couldn’t -- that could  _ not  _ happen. David swore to keep him safe!

“She showed up to your town meeting -- the one you missed! Her magic’s back and everyone’s panicking. They want to leave town -- they’re going to lose  _ everything _ !”

He was having an internal struggle on what to do. Henry was important, yes. But his wife and daughter needed him. “Okay, okay, but I have to go after him first , ” David told Ruby. “He’s my only hope of finding a way to get Emma and Snow back.”

“Back to what?” Ruby refused to let him go. “The town is about to come apart!”  s he told David. “You’ve got to do  _ something _ !”

But what could he do?

If Regina had her magic back ,  they were all screwed.

He needed Rebekah.

She was the only one who knew how to deal with Regina.

Rebekah was the only one who could get Henry back and hopefully , Snow and Emma as well.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Rebekah rolled her sleeves over her hands as she tried to keep them warm, really regretting not bringing a pair of gloves with her when she left her house. But she refused to get up from the front steps of Jefferson's home. If he wasn’t going to come home to them , she’d simply wait him out until he returned home. Because she may or may not have used just a  _ little  _ bit of magic to unlock his front door and search his house. Unless he had gotten  _ much  _ better at hide-and-seek , he wasn’t in the house. She shivered, feeling the cold air touch her fingertips. Rebekah sighed, looking out into the woods again to see if Jefferson would magically appear. But he still wasn’t there. 

“Where are you, Jefferson?”  s he said to no one.

She closed her eyes and tried to remember the last time she was with Jefferson . N ot in Storybrooke  b ut before Regina had taken her away from her family. Every touch, kiss, lingering stare, smile, laugh. Rebekah cherished those moments. It’s what got her through being Regina's prisoner. She sighed, pulling out her phone to see if she had any missed calls only to see that her phone was turned off. After her phone call from Henry that morning , Rebekah turned her phone off out of guilt. If she had just helped , none of them would be in this mess. Henry would have his mother and Snow and Charming would have their daughter. But Rebekah let out bitterness and anger towards Regina stop her from saving her once - loving big sister. Rebekah pressed down on the power button to turn on her phone only to nearly drop it when she heard the sound of gravel being walked on.

She blinked a few times, afraid each time she opened her eyes that he’d be gone. But he continued to stand still, eyes wide as he took her in. Rebekah breathed in deeply, feeling her heart beating hard. It was him, right? This wasn’t just some mirage or cruel trick — it was him, right?

“Bex . ”  H is tone was deep and raspy.

_Yes_ _._ Her eyes began to swell with tears. _I_ _t’s him. It’s my husband._ He stood just a few feet away under the small parking port at the end of the stairs. She felt her stomach clench and the tears falling were completely out of her control. She gasped, taking all of him in and noticing that blood was dripping down the side of his face. But he didn’t look in pain. No, he just looked...scared. He probably had the same fear as her: that she might disappear. But it was real. He was real. And after years of dreaming of this very moment, Rebekah could hardly breathe. She simply pushed off the ground and hurried down the stairs, arms flinging around his neck as her body crashed against his.

Jefferson winced but she didn’t let go. She only buried her face in his scarf and inhaled deeply, fingers gripping onto his jacket as she held him tightly. It took him a moment, but he finally wrapped his arms around her and hugged her just as tightly. She laughed, tears spilling down her cheeks as she pressed kisses against his scarf.

“I’m so sorry.” Jefferson whispered into her hair. But before he could say anything further, Rebekah pulled away to look at him, hands resting on his cheeks before she moved forward and captured his lips in a kiss that he hungrily replied to, causing Rebekah to just melt in his arms.

“Where were you?” She asked between breathless and needy kisses. “We’ve been searching for you.” But Jefferson smothered her words away by kissing her roughly, igniting a fire in Rebekah’s stomach.  _ G _ _ od  _ she missed this. And she was aware that she was pregnant with his child right now because they had sex while cursed , but  _ this.  _ This was her husband. Not just a handsome hermit who lived out in the woods. It was  _ Jefferson,  _ her one true love. Her soulmate. And she could blame it on the hormones later on but falling into bed with her husband made it feel all the more real.

_ He  _ was real. And they were together. “I love you so much , ”  s he breathed out between kisses and Jefferson quickly pulled away, looking down at her with wide eyes. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she watched him wait for something to happen. Rebekah touched his face, fingers skimming down to his neck to trace against his scar. “I love you ,” s he whispered softly, moving up to press her lips against his and felt him sig h into her mouth.

“I love you so much, Bex.” The fire was ignited in him again and finally, as husband and wife, they laid together again.

And again.

And  _ again _ .

Hormones? No. This was just Jefferson and Rebekah.

Afterwards, Rebekah sat up in the bed as she pulled the sheets along with her. Jefferson sat up as well, grasping at her hands to hold. She frowned, eyes falling on his scar.

“How’d you really get the scar, Jefferson?”  s he asked. But she already knew. Rebekah just had to hear it from him. He had been left in Wonderland and Cora was notoriously known for chopping off the heads of anyone who disobeyed her.

He sighed and let go of her hand. “It’s okay, Bex , ” Jefferson tried to tell her.

“No, it’s not.” Her eyes filled with tears. “You went with Regina because she said she’d let me go.” Rebekah watched as his facial expression changed, his eyes filled with guilt. “She told me.”

Jefferson licked at his lip as he looked away from her. “What else has she told you?”  h e asked.

She sighed and moved her fingers under his chin and brought his gaze back to hers. “In Storybrooke? Or back home?”

“Recently ,” h e whispered, his voice breaking. She frowned, not understanding. “Did she tell you about the deal I made with her?”

Rebekah shook her head, not knowing what he was referring to. “Deal?”

He looked at her for a long moment before he finally started to speak again. “I helped Regina bring back the poisoned apple.” Her eyes grew large at his words. “I swear I didn’t know Henry would eat it; she said it was meant for Emma.”

“Jefferson, still,” she started to say but he stopped her.

“She promised me new memories , ” Jefferson admitted. “A new life for me and Grace.”

She blinked, taking in his words. “For you and Grace?”

He nodded. “New memories...I couldn’t handle having two lives playing in my mind, Bex. I just...I just wanted my daughter back.” Her fingers dropped from under Jefferson’s chin.

“And these new memories...was I included?” She asked and watched as Jefferson’s eyes filled with tears. That was answer enough. But she didn’t blame him. “It’s okay ,” s he told him.

“No,” he shook his head. “It’s not. I should have fought for you but,” he stopped and a single tear rolled down his cheek. “You were cursed...more than anyone else.”

She didn’t understand. “What do you mean?”

His lips twitched up slightly. “Regina was scared of you , ” Jefferson said, tone proud. “You swore to her that you’d find a way to break the curse. That our love...that it was strong enough to break any curse.”

Rebekah couldn’t help but smirk. She remember ed saying that.

But Jefferson’s face fell. “She made it so that wasn’t possible.” Rebekah raised her brows. “At first I had to stay away, twenty eight years I stayed away and watched from afar but when Emma came to town , I went to Rumpelstiltskin for answers and...there you were.” He smiled, hand moving to cup her cheek. “And after you said my name...I couldn’t stay away.” She smiled softly at him, leaning into his hand. “God, I don’t know how it’s possible but I fell even more in love with you, Bex.”

“And Regina locked you away in a mental institution because of it , ” Rebekah said bitterly. “God, I can’t believe that I bought into her lies! When I get my hands on her ... ” Jefferson stopped her words but pressing his mouth to hers.

He pulled away and his eyes locked with hers. “I did a lot of bad things, Bex.”

“You were desperate.” She tried to argue but he shook his head.

“I kidnapped Snow. I drugged Emma, Bex — I held her at gunpoint to make a damn hat.”

“It was the withdraw al... ”

“No,” he interrupted her again. “I knew what I was doing. I just...I wanted us to go home. I wanted us safe from Regina. But that didn’t work. I knew coming to you was a risk; that Emma would surely tell you but...she didn’t and I thought...I thought that I had a chance at happiness with you again and our son.” He moved his hand to rest on her bump. “Until the curse was broken and we could get our Grace back...but Regina told me about your  _ other _ curse.”

“My other curse?”

“If you ever said the words ‘ _ I love you’  _ to me...you’d fall into a sleeping curse.”

She sighed, shaking her head. “Of course she’d have a damn failsafe ,” s he muttered in anger.

“I couldn’t risk you or the baby dying so when I asked for new memories for me and Grace, I...I asked for you to have new memories too.”

She sighed, knowing what he’d ask for. “You wanted her to make me forget you , ” Rebekah said.

“I thought...if we both had a clean slate , there was less of a chance of \-- ”

“Me falling in love with you all over again?”

Jefferson swallowed hard and slowly nodded. “It was the only way to keep you safe, Bex. And the baby.”

She couldn’t be mad at him for doing something drastic to save her life; hell, she’d done it before. “I understand , ” Rebekah told him. He looked down at his hands, not speaking. “Come on,” she told him as she got out of bed and started to dress. “We’re going to go pick up our daughter.”

Jefferson instantly looked at Rebekah. “I can’t , ” he told her.

“Jefferson,” Rebekah sighed as she pulled on her sweater. “Your daughter has been searching for you. Get up and go to her , ”  s he said, walking over to his side of the bed to give him her hand.

But he didn’t take it. “I left her, Bex.” Jefferson looked up at her. “After Regina took you, I swore to Grace that I’d  _ never  _ leave her!” Rebekah felt guilt coil in her stomach. “And I promised you that I’d never miss a tea party and...I did. I left her.”

“—because Regina made you promise , ” Rebekah finished. “She did the same thing to me, Jefferson. I understand why you did it.”

“Will Grace?”

“She  _ loves  _ you, Jefferson! Of course she will! All she wants is her Papa back , ” Rebekah told her husband.

“Her Papa who abandoned her.”

Rebekah pressed her hands against her hips and looked down at him. “Staying away is  _ not  _ going to fix things, Jefferson. Grace is terrified that you’re lost or hurt! Come home!”

Jefferson looked away from Rebekah. “I can’t face her.”

Rebekah closed her eyes , f ingers moving to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. “Don’t do this, Jefferson , ” She told him. “Because this time...the abandonment is  _ your  _ choice. You are able to go to your daughter now; a luxury you didn’t have before. And you’re  _ choosing  _ not to.” Now  _ that  _ was the hormones. Jefferson didn’t respond. He just looked away from her. “I love you, Jefferson. I forgive you for the things you’ve done but  _ this _ ...it’s not just me you’re hurting it’s your daughter.”

“Bex . ”

“You know where to find us once you pull your head out of your ass , ” Rebekah told him as she gathered her things. He called out her name but Rebekah didn’t look back at him. Staying away from her was one thing but she wouldn’t stand for Jefferson hiding from Grace.

As she walked down the steps of Jefferson’s home, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She frowned, ignoring the message until she was back in her car. It was a text from Ruby.

_ Regina has her magic back. She took Henry. _

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“How long am I in prison? Until I grow up?” Henry asked, arms folded over his chest as he sat on his bed. Regina sighed at his question. She hadn’t  _ wanted  _ to use her magic on him but he left her no choice by trying to escape. A flash of her mother using the same spell caused Regina to close her eyes before she spoke.

“Henry, I rescued you because I love you.” She tried to make him see.

“So I’m a prisoner because you love me?”  h e said sarcastically causing Regina to press her lips together tightly. He was too much like his aunt Rebekah. “That’s not fair.”

“You know where I come from , ” Regina said to her son. “ _ That  _ was really not fair.” She looked around the room before looking to Henry again. “Of all the places I’ve seen; this is the fairest of them all.”

“You ruined  _ lives _ !” Henry argued. “You sent away Mary-Margaret and Emma.”

Regina looked away from Henry. “That was an accident.” A happy accident, but an accident nonetheless.

“The way you treated me wasn’t an accident!” Henry raised his voice. “You made it so no one believed me! You made me feel like I was crazy!”

Regina took in a deep breath, seeing how upset Henry was. “That’s all going to change now.” She promised him. “Henry, you can know all the secrets. You can live in a house with  _ magic _ .” Regina grinned as she made a fist and presenting it to Henry. “Look what I can do.” She smiled before blowing onto her first and when she opened her hand, a giant cupcake appeared with purple smoke.  She chuckled as she looked down at the treat. “And I can teach you!” Regina added. “You can do this and so much more.” She tried to bait him. “You can have all the friends you want come over  _ any  _ time, and you can show them everything in your book.”

“Like my cousin?” He asked, looking Regina in her eyes. The woman pressed her lips together as her nostrils flared, trying not to let her anger get the best of her and ruin everything with her son. “Grace is my cousin and I don’t think she’d  _ ever  _ want to come over after everything you’ve done to her family , ” Henry told Regina. “ _ No-one’s  _ gonna want to come over here. They’re scared of you.”

“You can make them not be scared!”  s he snapped at Henry. The look in Henry ’ s eyes caused Regina's anger to slowly die down, seeing the sadness and fear his eyes held. She wasn’t doing a very good job at making him believe she wasn’t scary or evil. “You can make them love you , ”  s he said in a softer tone.

“I don’t want that!” Henry looked away. After a moment, he looked back to Regina. “I don’t want to be  _ you _ .” Regina sat with the cupcake in her hand, watching as Henry got up off the bed and left her alone in his bedroom. She had thought the reasons he wouldn’t allow her to be harmed was because of his love for her…but was there any love for her at all in Henry? Or did he truly hate her just like all the others?

Regina dropped the cupcake on the floor and left Henry’s bedroom. He couldn’t escape from her so that was one less thing to worry about. She sat downstairs looking at the book Rumpelstiltskin had given her for nearly thirty minutes when her front door was kicked in and Prince Charming came running in with his sword.

“I want to see him!”  h e said, sword still in hand but not pointed at her. She stood up slowly, and when she began to walk to David, his sword rose and was pointed at her neck.

“Henry, come down , ” Regina called out. Charming looked at her in confusion and Regina had to feel a little bit of victory that she had confused the prince. “You won’t be using your sword ,” s he told him as his brows furrowed.

“Whatever you conjure, I can fight.” He glared. 

Regina repressed the need to roll her eyes and instead, used her hand to move the sword away from her neck. “I mean that you won’t need your sword.” She told him, eyes looking up at the stairs as Henry descended. She left David and met Henry on the stairs, watching him look at her anxiously. “Henry, you’re going to go home with David,” she told him, causing Henry's eyes to widen in shock.

He looked from her, to David, and then back to her again. “Really?”

Despite his chipper demeanor , Regina nodded her head and said , “Really.” She closed her eyes for a moment before looking at Henry again. “I shouldn’t have brought you here , ” Regina confessed. “I was,”  s he sighed, tilting her head a bit as she looked to her son , “I don’t know how to love very well.” Regina admitted. “I wasn’t capable of it for a very long time. But I know -- I remember...that if you hold on to someone too hard, that doesn’t make them love you.” She sighed. “I’m sorry I lied to you. That I made you feel like I didn’t know who you are.” She felt her throat start to dry and her eyes fill with tears. “But I want you to be here because you want to be here, not because I forced you...and not because of magic.” She inhaled deeply, her hand moving to hold onto Henry’s arm. “I want to redeem myself.” Regina told him, watching as the corner of his lips twitched up briefly and a look of hope in his eyes. She sniffled, trying to compose herself. “Now go get your things.”

Henry nodded his head and turned away from Regina, hurrying upstairs to gather his things. Regina stood still, watching the spot he had just been.

“Then prove it,” Charming said, causing Regina to look over her shoulder.

As if that were so simple. “How?”  s he asked him.

“Answer one question , ” Charming said. “Does it exist?”

“What?”  s he asked back.

“The  E nchanted  F orest; our land , ” David said in one breath. “Does it still exist?”

Regina slowly walked down the steps until she was standing in front of him. “Yes.” She gave him the answer he wanted. She heard him sigh a breath of relief. “But I have no idea how to get back there.” Something in David ’ s eyes surprised Regina.  _ Determination.  _ “I can see I just launched you on a heroic quest.” She smirked. “Just also make sure you take care of my son , ” She said in a more serious and sincere tone.

“That I can do , ” Charming promised.

“I can help.” Both Charming and Regina looked to the door. Rebekah stood on the steps, not able to enter. Another spell Regina had cast for her own safety. “Do you still have the hat?” Rebekah asked and Charming nodded his head quickly. “Good. Then we have some work to do.”

“Aunt Bex!” Henry said happily when he came running down the stairs. Rebekah smiled as she opened her arms for Henry to run into. “I knew you’d help us!”

Charming walked away from Regina as well and over to Rebekah, pressing his hand to her shoulder. “Thank you.”

“I want Emma and Snow home just as badly as you do , ” Rebekah told Charming before looking to Regina. She didn’t say anything but the look in her eyes...that said it all. Regina was  _ not  _ forgiven and Rebekah had something planned. Regina just didn’t know what it was. “Nice barrier spell , ” Rebekah commented. “You should probably make a new one though , ”  s he said as she walked away from Henry and Charming, up to the steps and past the border of magic that was supposed to keep her out. “Something with a little more kick.”

Regina glared at her little sister. “You’re lucky you’re pregnant ,” s he seethed.

“No,” Rebekah laughed. “ _ You’re  _ lucky  I ’m pregnant.”

“Bex.” Charming called her name causing Rebekah to take a step back.

“I’ll be seeing you, Regina.” She smirked before turning around and walking over to Charming and Henry. “I have to make a stop to pick up your cousin before we get to work , ” Regina heard Rebekah tell Henry. The three of them walked away and Regina was left alone in her home. Her eyes filled with tears as she used her magic to shut the door. She was alone...just like she had been before the curse. Everything was... _ ruined. _

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


“Did you find Papa?” Grace asked once they were in the car. 

Rebekah bit down on her lower lip. Telling Grace that truth would only confuse her. Rebekah was frustrated with her husband, yes. But did it make her love him any less? No. Jefferson’s guilt was eating away at him and until  _ he  _ was ready to make the first step to be in his daughter ’ s life again, Rebekah would have to lie to Grace about his whereabouts.

“No ,” s he told her daughter. “But,”  s he sighed. “There’s something I need to tell you.” Rebekah moved in her seat so she was facing Grace. “When I was ... ” Held captive? A hostage of your evil aunts? What was the correct phrase to say? She had decided to go with the least brutal. “When I was away, I discovered something about myself.”

“What?” Grace asked.

Rebekah looked at Grace for a long moment, not wanting to see fear in her daughter's eyes once she told her the truth. Rebekah wanted to prove to Grace that not all magic was evil. That there was good magic in the world too. Rebekah saw the small petree cup Grace was holding in her hand with dirt filled in it. Jack and Jill ’ s father had told Rebekah that the kids had been playing in the garden all day and that he gave Grace her own packets of seeds to plant in the small paper cup. It was the perfect opportunity to show Grace that good could come from magic.

“Can I see that?”  s he asked and Grace nodded, handing over the cup.

“It’s gonna be a,” Grace started to say but stopped when Rebekah moved her hand over the flower, a yellow light shining down on the plant causing it to grow until a lily appeared. “A flower.” She finished with a whisper. Grace then looked to Rebekah with wide eyes. “You have magic?”

Rebekah slowly nodded her head, watching as Grace bit down on her lower lip.

“But...you’re good, Mama.” It wasn’t a question, it was Grace stating a fact.

“Not all magic is evil, baby ,” Rebekah explained. “It can be used for good. You can use it to help people by helping their garden grow . ” Rebekah motioned to the petree cup that now held a full grown lily in it. “Or ... ”

“Finding people?” Grace asked, hopeful. “Like Papa?”

Rebekah frowned. “Papa will find us, sweet girl , ”  s he told Grace. “I  _ know  _ it.”

Grace sighed but nodded her head. “Who are we going to help?”

Rebekah smiled happily at her words, glad that her daughter wasn’t repulsed by her magic. Because someday , Rebekah didn’t know  _ when _ , Grace would awaken into her powers as well. “We need to find a way to open a portal for Aunt Snow and Emma.”

“They’re alive?” Grace's eyes widened in excitement. “How do you know?”

“Our land survived , ” Rebekah smiled, pressing her hand to Grace ’ s cheek. “And the sooner I can create a portal , the sooner we’ll be home.”

Grace frowned. “What about Papa?” she asked. “What if he...what if he doesn’t find us in time?”

“Listen to me, Gracie-girl,” Rebekah said in a serious tone. “We will  _ never  _ leave your Papa behind, okay? Not ever again.” And she meant it.

Grace smiled, taking the flower back from Rebekah who leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter ’ s head before she started the car and drove to Granny’s diner where they’d meet up with Charming and Henry.

Grace wasn’t afraid of her and that made Rebekah feel  _ much  _ better. But the anger she held towards Regina...how easily that could turn into darkness . That scared her. Rebekah needed Jefferson to come home soon because she didn’t know just how long she could keep herself from going after Regina.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

  
Jefferson walked in the alleys through Storybrooke as the sun finally went down. He shouldn’t have gone back to his home; of course , Rebekah would wait him out. But there was no place left for him to go. The curse was broken but...he was also still broken. Jefferson wanted to be with his family, he really did. But it wasn’t safe. 

_ You’re scared,  _ he could practically he ar Rebekah telling him.  _ Which is foolish because you have a family waiting for you to return. The curse is broken; we can finally be a family again. _

He drank the bottle of cheap alcohol he had raided from one of the shops that still had a closed sign on it. All of the shops in Storybrooke were starting to re-open , and according to the gossip he heard around town , the school would be opening tomorrow as well.

Jefferson  found himself at Mr. Gold ’ s home, bellowing at his front door around 3 AM to be let  in . And when the man opened the door to see his pathetic drunk ass, Gold scowled in annoyance. “You’re welcome!” Jefferson told him, causing Gold to raise his brow.

“Pardon?”

“Don’t you think I deserve a  _ thank you  _ for bringing your true love to you?” He chuckled.

Mr. Gold used his cane to push Jefferson back a bit so that he could step onto his front porch as well, quietly shutting the door behind him. “How long did you know that Belle was Regina’s prisoner?”  h e questioned Jefferson.

“It’s a bit hard to remember a specific date seeing as I was drugged out of my mind while at the hospital , ” Jefferson drunkenly slurred.

Gold rolled his eyes and shook his head at Jefferson. “Why are you  _ here _ ?”  h e asked. “Why aren’t you with your family? That’s all you’ve wanted for a long time now ,  so I’ll ask again; why are you  _ here _ ?”

Jefferson inhaled deeply, standing up straight. “Bex told me not to come home until I pulled my head out of my ass ,” h e told Gold and he could have sworn he saw the man's lips twitch up briefly into a smirk.  

“Rumple?” A soft voice said from inside the house. The front door opened and Belle emerged, yawning briefly before her eyes fell on Jefferson. “You ,” s he smiled. “You’re the man that saved me . Y ou’re the one who told me to find Rumple.”

Jefferson, still drunk, bowed dramatically. “You’re welcome ,” h e said once he was standing back up, only to grab a hold of Mr. Gold ’ s shoulder when his head began to spin.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jefferson heard Belle whisper.

“I’m not sure but he’s always been a little mad.”

Jefferson's eyes opened and he narrowed them into a glare. “I’m not  _ mad _ ! Not anymore! Not anymore than the rest of this damn town.”

Gold sighed as he looked at Jefferson. “Sweetheart, do me a favor and bring me the phone I showed you earlier? I need to call Jefferson's wife.”

“No, no!” Jefferson said, trying to grab at Belle when she went to move into the house. “No, no - Bex, Bex is upset with me right now.”

“Well, I wonder why?” Gold said sarcastically.

“I can’t.” He sighed, letting go of Mr. Gold's shoulder. “I broke my promise. I left Grace. She’ll never forgive me.”

“Grace?” Belle asked Mr. Gold.

“Jefferson and his wife’s daughter , ”  h e explained. “A wife who is currently pregnant with their second child , ” Mr. Gold said in a stern voice. 

“Third , ” Jefferson murmured. “We lost our second baby.” 

After a moment, Belle began to speak. “Why don’t we just let him sleep here tonight?”  s he asked Gold. “Let him sleep it off and then in the morning we can call this Bex.” 

Mr. Gold let out an irritated scowl. “Fine.” He huffed before grabbing onto Jefferson ’s arm. “Get in.”

Jefferson didn’t remember much. He fell asleep the minute his back hit the couch cushions and didn’t wake until hours later when he heard the sound of someone fussing around the kitchen. He had to blink, trying to figure out where he was before the memories of the previous night flooded into his head.

“Tea?” Jefferson looked over his shoulder only to wince when his head started to pound at the movement. Belle chuckled and walked over to where Jefferson sat on the couch now. “My father and his men used to drink after a long day and this tea always helped perk them up.” Belle offered him a cup. Jefferson took it, bringing it to his lips to drink. It was good , but it wasn’t like the tea Rebekah made him. Now  _ that  _ was a cup of tea. “I wanted to thank you , ” Belle said, surprising him. “For...saving me.”

“It’s no problem.” He tried to wave off her thanks.

“Can I ask you a question?” Belle said in a whisper.

Jefferson closed his eyes , already knowing what she was going to ask. “I saved you because I knew that when Rumpelstiltskin found out you were alive and that Regina held you down there this whole time he’d try to kill her.”

Belle blinked at him surprise. “That’s...not what I was going to ask you ,” s he said slowly. “Why do you hate Regina so much?”

That made Jefferson laugh, his hand going up to rub at his eyes as he shook his head. “She’s made it her mission to ruin my life since I fell in love with her sister.”

“Rebekah!” Belle said suddenly. “You’re Rebekah's husband!” Jefferson looked over at Belle, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Oh, well you see, while I was Regina's prisoner , there was someone else in the cell next to mine , your wife. Really, she was the only reason I stayed sane. We’d talk for hours . S he told me a lot about you and your daughter.” Jefferson tensed at the mention of Grace and when he looked at Belle, she was frowning. “She never blamed you, Jefferson. Honestly ,  all she wanted was to find some way to save you and get you back to your daughter. It was a long time before anyone agreed to help. Though , he was a rotten man.”

_ The pirate?  _ What did he call himself? Hook? Jefferson hoped for Hook’s sake that he  would never run into him again. He had betrayed both Jefferson and Rebekah.  

“Our guard informed Rebekah that the pirate had visited my cell and she knew that she had to take her chance. According to the guard , Regina wanted this pirate to go to Wonderland and bring back her mother , but Rebekah was the only one able to make the hat work  since you were gone. What Regina hadn’t know n was that Rebekah had recently come into her magic . ”

“What?” Jefferson interrupted her.

Belle bit down on her lip. “Oh . ” She sighed. “I don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.”

“Belle?” Mr. Gold called for her. Jefferson looked over his shoulder to see Mr. Gold standing just a bit away from them. “Kettle ’ s ready.”

“Oh!” She said just as the loud ringing from the kettle went off, quickly getting up off the couch and hurrying to the kitchen. “Jefferson, did you want another cup?” She hollered on her way out.

“I’m fine , ” Jefferson told Belle, waiting to be alone with Gold. He stood up, walking over to the man. “She has magic?”

Mr. Gold smirked. “I’d think that you’d rather have this conversation with your wife , not me.”

Jefferson glared at the man. “Did you do the same to her that you did to Regina? Trick her into turning to dark magic?”

Gold chuckled. “Rebekah is nothing like Regina ; we both know that. Though , keep her alone any longer and she may just do something she’ll end up regretting.”

Jefferson inhaled through his nose as he closed his eyes. “You had  _ nothing  _ to do with her possessing magic?” Mr. Gold grinned and Jefferson grabbed at the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer. “I swear to God,”  h e started to threaten only to hear a soft gasp coming from their left. Belle stood there wearing a worried face as she held a silver platter holding three cups of tea. “Don’t mess with my family.” Jefferson let go of Gold ’ s shirt.

“Go be with your family.” Gold challenged him.

Jefferson left. He walked through the woods until he was finally at his home, eyes locking on his door when he saw a piece of paper taped to it. It was a picture of him; well, his former self. A picture of how he had looked when Grace last saw him.

_ Have you seen my Papa?  _ It read. Jefferson felt sick to his stomach and before he could make it inside his home, Jefferson threw up all of the alcohol from the night before and the tea he had consumed this morning. He ripped the drawing off of his door and held it in his hand.  _ Have you seen my Papa?  _ Grace  _ was  _ looking for him. But why? After what he had done?

_ Your daughter loves you, Jefferson,  _ he heard Rebekah ’ s words in his head.

He needed to get out -- breathe in fresher air because all he could smell was the stink of his vomit. Jefferson walked away from his house, clutching the piece of paper in his hand and decided to go to the first place he and Rebekah had kissed in this world.

The docks.

He sat there for a long time uninterrupted as he looked down at the drawing his daughter had made of him. Jefferson traced her words with his thumb. Her writing had gotten better. The sound of seagulls crying out and water lapping took Jefferson back to a time before he and Rebekah even had Grace. They had  _ just  _ kissed when they left the land without color and Jefferson wanted to take Rebekah to the sea. They jumped into the portal and found a world surrounded by the sea. Rebekah had been so shy; suddenly unsure how to act around Jefferson, blushing when he’d kiss her , and hiding herself from him as they swam in the ocean and he knew that no matter what happend , he’d love her for the rest of his days.  There were so many sides to Rebekah that he had yet to see and he wanted to see them all. And he had. They had been at peace, jumped into another portal and found another land to explore.

And finally, after their misadventure in Agrabah, Jefferson found out that Rebekah was pregnant with Grace. He was willing to do absolutely anything to keep her safe; even going to Rumpelstiltskin for help.

“Jefferson, right?” A small voice said causing Jefferson to look up. It was Henry , Rebekah’s nephew. “The Mad Hatter ,” h e added causing Jefferson to roll his eyes at the name. “You ’re my...uncle, I guess ,” h e said and Jefferson could hear the amusement in his tone. Jefferson didn’t say anything back; he just continued to look down at the picture Grace drew of him. “Why haven’t you gone to see them?”

Jefferson closed his eyes and shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Grace and Bex have been putting up these signs all over town , ” Henry said, tapping the drawing briefly. “They think that you’re missing. Grace is really scared.” Rebekah hadn’t told Grace she saw him? He quickly folded the paper so Henry couldn’t see it any longer. “Why haven’t you let them know you’re okay?”

“They’re better off without me , ” Jefferson said, stuffing the paper into the inside of his jacket pocket.

“No, they’re not!” Henry argued. “They both need you!” Jefferson stood up and started to walk away from Henry only to have the little boy yank at his arm hard. “You can’t stay away from them! They love you and my aunt needs you!”

“She doesn’t,” Jefferson disagreed, continuing to walk away.

“Yes, she does!” Henry yelled. “She’s spent the day with my Grandpa trying to make the hat work but her magic is messing up! I saw it with my own eyes yesterday! Jefferson , you need to go to her . S he needs you! And not just Bex.  _ Grace  _ needs you!”

Jefferson spun around to face Henry, yanking his arm out of the little boy ’ s grip. “Drop it, kid!”  h e shouted. “You don’t know the whole story!”

“Yes, I do!” Henry argued. “I’ve read it! I know how my mom tricked you into leaving Grace! She isn’t angry with you; she just wants you home!”

“I left her!” Jefferson yelled at the boy. “How could she not hate me?”

Henry had a stubborn look in his eyes as his brows pinched together . I t was like looking at Rebekah when she was determined to prove Jefferson wrong or change his mind. “You won’t ever understand how your daughter feels until you go  _ see  _ her , ” Henry told him.

Jefferson shook his head, raising his arms a bit in defeat. “I was on my way to them ,” h e told Henry; it was something he hadn’t even told Rebekah. “But fate reminded me I shouldn’t.”

“You  _ should _ , ” Henry argued. “I’ve been left too.  _ Anything  _ is better than nothing. She’ll spend her whole life wondering why you left her.  N ot knowing,” Henry sighed , “i s the worst.” Jefferson sighed, looking down at Henry, seeing so much of his aunt in him that he couldn’t help it when his lips twitched upward. “Go to your family.  T hey need you , ” Henry urged him before leaving.

Jefferson sat back down on the bench at the docks and shook his head as he smiled.

Henry was right. So was Rebekah. It scared him to go back to his family; scared to see if Grace truly did want him home after he had left her ,  but he was going to take that risk. Jefferson had a few hours to work up his courage to finally go to his family and with hope, they’d welcome him with open arms.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  


Rebekah stayed in her car, hands holding tightly to the steering wheel as she refused to let tears fall. She had been trying and trying so hard to make the hat work but it was useless. Her magic -- it was so hard to control it in this world. Everything she tried to do after showing Grace her powers went haywire. God, the damn hat had caught on fire when she tried to restore it. Rebekah had been holding back sobs since she burnt the hat. Because it wasn’t  _ just  _ a hat. It was her and Jefferson; it was Grace. And now it was gone. Rebekah gripped tighter onto the steering wheel as she shook her head, trying to remind herself that she wasn’t alone anymore. But remembering her last few years in the Enchanted Forest was torturous and she could hardly breathe thinking of those days. How did Jefferson survive twenty-eight years alone with two different lives in his head? 

God, she  _ really  _ needed Jefferson. She needed her husband; he was the only person who she trusted completely and relied on. And with him staying away? She was barely holding it together.

Rebekah took in a shaky breath as a tear fell, quickly wiping it away but the flood gates were open. More tears fell and Rebekah couldn’t hold in the sob any longer. She just wanted to help; she wanted Emma and Snow back. Charming was placing all his hopes on Rebekah finding a way to bring his wife and daughter back and Henry wanted his mother home so badly . I t was too much. She moved her hands to her face, wiping away the tears. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself down. Rebekah adjusted her rearview mirror so she could take a proper look at herself, not wanting Grace to instantly see that her mother had been crying. No, that would only worry Grace.

She wiped away the mascara smudges under her eyes and cursed the puffiness under her eyes that always appeared after she had been crying and grabbed her purse , watching as the bus pulled up while she got out of her car. Rebekah walked across the street, trying her best to act as though she hadn’t just been crying \-- no,  _ sobbing,  _ in her car moments earlier. She smiled as she heard the sound of Grace ’ s laughter and walked around the bus to meet her. Grace grinned when she saw her and Rebekah suddenly felt all her sadness disappear.  “How was your day?” Rebekah  asked  as Grace ran to her, hugging onto her tightly.

“Boring , ” Grace complained causing Rebekah to chuckle. But she stopped when she looked ahead of them and saw Jefferson slowly coming out from behind a telephone pole, looking as nervous as he did the day Rebekah gave birth to Grace. She held her breath as Jefferson called out their daughter ’ s name, their little girl freezing before she slowly look ed up at her mother for confirmation. Rebekah grinned, tears of happiness now filling her eyes. Grace bit down on her lower lip and turned away from Rebekah to see Jefferson standing a few feet away.

And then she ran to him and Rebekah felt her whole world come together.

“Papa!” Grace cried out in happiness as she threw her arms around Jefferson as he bent down to meet her in the hug. Rebekah watched from afar as Jefferson tried to hold in his emotions as best as he could, hugging Grace just as tightly as she was hugging him. Rebekah smiled, moving her hand to rest on her growing belly as she felt their son kicking wildly inside her. “You found me! I knew you would!” Rebekah heard Grace cry.

Jefferson smiled as his tears fell, still holding Grace as he stood up, her arms still wrapped around his neck and not letting go. “I’ve missed you so much, Grace.” He whispered as he started to walk towards Rebekah.

“I’ve missed you more , ” Grace giggled. Rebekah walked the few steps until she was in front of her husband and daughter, pressing her hand lightly to Grace ’ s back causing her to pull just a little bit away from Jefferson to look at her mother. “You were right!” Grace said happily. “He found us!”

“I never doubted him , ” Rebekah smirked as she moved her hand to Jefferson ’ s cheek, her thumb wiping away a tear that had fallen. Jefferson sniffled, mouthing the word;  _ I’m sorry.  _ Rebekah lifted her chin and Jefferson let out a sigh of relief as he lowered his mouth down to hers in a kiss. “Let’s go home , ”  s he told him, the green in her eyes shining as she looked up at him. Rebekah held out her hand for Jefferson to grab and smiled when he laced his fingers with hers. Together , all three and a half of them walked to Rebekah’s car and headed home.

“I’ll never let you go again,” Jefferson said as Grace snuggled up to him, sitting on his lap as he sat in the passenger seat. He then looked to Rebekah, holding out his hand for her to grab. “Either of you.”

“Ditto.” Rebekah smiled, bringing his knuckles to her lips and pressed a kiss against his skin.

She had her family back.

But trouble would soon find its way to Storybrooke.

It was inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are very much appreciated!


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


Rebekah smiled as she lay in bed, her husband sleeping peacefully next to her and squished between them was their daughter; Grace. Her family was together again. During the curse Rebekah had felt as though a part of her was missing. And when she met Jefferson in her cursed state, she felt tiny the missing pieces come together but not fully. Something was always missing. It was  _ Grace.  _ Her sweet daughter. Rebekah had missed so much of her growing up and there was no one to blame but herself; not even Regina. She had  fallen for Regina’s tricks and made a deal with that devil-woman thinking that it would save her husband's life. But his life was never in peril. Rebekah had missed birthdays and so many firsts ; she refused to miss anymore. 

Her fingers ran through her daughter ’ s hair, listening to the steady sound of her breathing. Rebekah knew Jefferson felt the same way; guilt for falling for Regina's tricks and Grace getting hurt in the end. Would they ever forgive themselves? They could forgive each other but Rebekah didn’t think she could ever forgive herself for leaving Jefferson and Grace.

Rebekah looked over at her husband, watching as his lips began to twitch up into a smirk, letting her know that he was awake and aware of her staring. She chuckled, moving her fingers out of Grace’s hair. “Faker ,” s he teased causing Jefferson to chuckle.

“I missed this , ” Jefferson said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes to look at his wife. “Waking up next to you.” Rebekah felt her skin flush red. It didn’t matter how much time had passed or what realm they were in, Jefferson still made her feel like that innocent sixteen year old whose heart he had stolen all those years ago. He chuckled when he watched her raise her brow, already anticipating what she was going to say. “It didn’t count ,” h e said more seriously.

Rebekah had thought on the times he had spent the night during the curse, the nights he’d stay with her until early in the morning and then sneak out before anyone would catch him. “Why didn’t you ever stay?” Rebekah asked him, moving her hand to rest gently on their daughter ’ s back.

Jefferson frowned, mimicking her action and placed his hand on top of hers. “If I had stayed all night...I wouldn’t have left ,” h e admitted.

Rebekah couldn’t help but smirk. “There were days I wished you’d never leave.” He smiled and blew air out of his nose as he playfully shook his head at her. If Grace wasn’t sandwiched between them, he’d have closed the space between them, kissing her. But their daughter was so happy to have her parents back that Rebekah didn’t think  she and  Jefferson would be sleeping together in that bed without their daughter for quite some time. During the night, of course. Rebekah sighed as she looked to Jefferson. “What do you think it would have been like if the curse had worked on you?”  s he asked. “Do you think you would have even given me a second glance?” She wondered out loud.

Jefferson shrugged his shoulders playfully  causing Rebekah to playfully narrow her eyes at him. “Do you remember our vows?”  h e asked her. Rebekah smiled, nodding her head. “You said that your heart would always know mine . Y ou were right ,” h e told her.

“But would yours know mine?” She teased, her lips twitching upward into a smirk.

“Absolutely ,” h e told her. “In any world, no matter how much time has passed, no matter what kind of curse, no magic would stop my heart from knowing yours.”

“Is that a promise?”  s he whispered. He nodded his head and Rebekah smiled softly at him before letting out a sad sigh.  _ Magic.  _ It’s what got them into this mess. And despite the fact that she possessed magic now , Rebekah still couldn’t bring Emma and Mary-Margaret home. She watched as Jefferson frowned, his eyes showing worry. “My magic isn’t working right ,” s he admitted to him. “I’m trying to restore the hat but...my mind is elsewhere.”

He swallowed hard. “I still can’t believe you have magic ,” h e admitted, running his hand through his hair. “You never showed signs of it while we were running, not even while we lived in the Enchanted Forest.” Jefferson looked at her for a long moment. “Does it scare you?”

“Sometimes.” She nodded, not wanting to lie to Jefferson. “If it weren’t for Regina being a threat to our family, I would have asked Mr. Gold to find someway to take it away. I don’t want to end up like her ,” s he admitted. “Or worse, Cora.” Her hand moved to touch his neck, fingers brushing gently against his scar. “I  _ hate  _ her for doing that to you , ” Rebekah told him. “And I hate Regina more for tricking you. I have  _ all _ this hate in me and,” she inhaled sharply , “I’m scared of it.”

Jefferson took her hand, lacing their fingers together. “You’re not alone ,” h e told her. “I hold a lot of hate for them , too.”

“What do we do with it?” Rebekah asked him in a quiet tone. “The hate?”

Jefferson glanced down at their daughter. “Let it go for the sake of her ,” h e said before moving his arm over Grace and pressed his hand down on Rebekah’s covered belly. “And him.”

Rebekah nodded her head, tears filling in her eyes. “I’m scared I’m going to wake up and this was all a dream.” He nodded his head, understanding that fear as well. Rebekah sniffled, trying to change the subject. “Gracie keeps calling him  _ little brother. _ ” She chuckled. “I think we better come up with a name soon.”

Jefferson smiled. “We have a lot of names to come up with.”

Rebekah chuckled, remembering their conversation with their daughter the night before. Grace told them how at school, her teacher still referred to her as Paige Grace, not just Grace. Which begged the question; what was their last name? What was Jefferson's last name? They never had one in the Enchanted Forest; would they have one in this land? How did Jefferson and  Rebekah get married and  _ not  _ have a last name.

“I think it’s sweet that you chose William s as your fake last name when I asked you.” Rebekah smiled. “I know how much he meant to you.”

Jefferson frowned, looking down at their daughter before looking back up at Rebekah. “I was thinking William,”  h e told her, his thumb rubbing her belly. “For our boy.”

Rebekah raised her brows. “But what will be our last name?”  s he questioned. “A baby born in this world needs a last name.”

“Hatter?” Jefferson teased with a chuckle.

Rebekah smiled, moving her hand to touch Jefferson ’ s. “You wouldn’t mind?” She asked. Rebekah knew that Jefferson wasn’t proud of his time where he was known as  _ The Mad Hatter,  _ but the hat ; it’s what brought them together. It’s what got them to this moment.

He looked at Rebekah for a long moment, almost as if he were reading her mind. "Jefferson Hatter...he’s different than the Mad Hatter ,” h e told Rebekah. “That man disappears the moment you and Grace remembered who I was.”

“Rebekah Hatter,”  s he tested it out. “I like it more than Mills.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Jefferson Hatter, Rebekah Hatter, Grace Hatter.” He smiled as he said each name.

“William Graham Hatter , ” Rebekah said, feeling her son moving inside her. When she looked at Jefferson, he was smiling softly at her, feeling the baby kick as well.  

“I think he likes it.” Jefferson grinned when he felt a stronger kick.

“I like it.”

They both looked down at Grace, seeing their daughter looking up at them with a smile, wide awake and having had listening to their conversation.

“Is that so?” Jefferson smiled down at Grace. She nodded her head with a wide grin. “I guess that settles it.” He told his family causing Rebekah to grin.

“Gracie girl, how would you feel about skipping school today and spending some time with Papa while I go help Uncle David?” 

Grace grinned widely, nodding her her head excitedly. “When you come home can I help cook supper?”  s he asked her mother.

“Of course!” Rebekah chuckled. “Any requests?”

“Stew?” Grace suggested. “The way you used to make it.” Rebekah felt her smile start to fade. How long had it been since Grace had last had her favorite meal? “Papa used to try and make it but...it wasn’t as good as yours.” Grace whispered. Her daughter was so observant, she could sense the sadness in Rebekah and snuggled closer to her, knowing that there was nothing to say that would ever make Rebekah’s guilt go away.

“I’ll stop by the store after helping Uncle David , ” Rebekah told Grace, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Hopefully I can still make it the way you remember.”

“I’m sure it’ll be just as tasty , ” Jefferson told his wife, clearly sensing her guilt. “Or tastier now that we have modern technology in the kitchen.” Rebekah nodded her head, moving to get out of bed. “Not so fast . ” Jefferson stopped her from getting up. “I’ll make the tea.” Rebekah smiled at that. She remembered the way Jefferson catered to her during her pregnancy with Grace, even with the child they had lost. Did she expect anything different for this one?

“And toast?” She asked, making her eyes wide and puppy-like. “With extra jam?”

Jefferson laughed as he got out of bed. “I think I can manage that.”

When he left the bedroom, Rebekah looked down at Grace. “What color would you like Papa to paint your room?” She asked causing Grace to grin and list all the things she wanted her room to look like. Rebekah couldn’t bring them back  _ home  _ to the Enchanted Forest , but they still had their home from it. And a bonus room which meant that Grace could have her own bedroom and William could have his as well. Rebekah didn’t know if they’d ever return to the Enchanted Forest; but as long as their family was together, they’d be home.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  


“Fairy dust?” Rebekah said skeptically.  _ “Here?” _ Ruby shrugged her shoulders as he packed up the small basket full of treats to bring to the dwarves working in the tunnels. “And David came up with this idea?” 

“Grumpy, actually , ” Ruby answered. “They think with fairy dust and your magic combined...maybe something will work.” Rebekah let out an irritated sigh. Ruby frowned. “David doesn't want you to put any strain on yourself by trying to get the hat to work.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes. “I really wish people would stop babying me ,” s he complained. “I’m pregnant; not a ticking time-bomb.”   

Ruby smirked . “Some might say they’re the same thing.”

Rebekah looked over at Ruby and playfully glared. “Ha-ha,”  s he said sarcastically causing the young woman to smirk. “I just feel,” Rebekah sighed, “that if.”  S he refused to finish that thought. Regina had wanted a teacher and went to Rumpelstiltskin, and despite the fact that while in her cursed state was, Gold had been suspiciously kind to her, Rebekah did not want to go to him for help for help with her magic. It was too risky.

“What’s wrong?” Ruby asked Rebekah.

“My magic...it just sort of appeared. I didn’t ask for it, I didn’t make any sort of deals but...I have it. And the little that I do know...it won’t help bring Emma and Snow back. I don’t know how to create a portal or open a door to our world.”

Ruby frowned. “Have you spoken to the Blue Fairy?” Rebekah shook her head. “Bex, maybe she can help?” Ruby suggested.

Before Rebekah could answer, the sound of ringing alerted them that they weren’t alone in the diner any longer. Rebekah smiled when she saw who walked in. “Belle!”  s he said happily, walking away from Ruby and to her old friend.

Belle grinned, opening her arms to hug Rebekah. “Look at you!”  s he said once Rebekah pulled away. “You’re pregnant!”

She chuckled and nodded her head. “That noticeable?” She teased, pressing her hand against her growing belly.

Belle laughed. “Oh, I don’t know if he mentioned, but I met your husband.”

Rebekah smiled, nodding her head. Jefferson had told her about helping Belle escape the asylum as well as him crashing at Mr. Gold's house after a drinking bender while Belle was over. “Yes, he told me.”

“Oh good!” Belle said. “I’m glad  he worked up the courage to find you.”

Rebekah was glad about that too. “How is life living with Mr. Gold?” She said the name out of habit. “Rumpelstiltskin, sorry ,” s he corrected.

Belle frowned. “Well,” she shifted on her feet. “It’s uh...I’m not quite sure.” Belle admitted. “He’s been sneaking away at night to create more magic. He says the only reason he’s doing it is for our protection but...you know how he is with magic.”

Rebekah understood. “Do you trust him?”  s he asked.

Though, it was a ridiculous question to ask , w ho in their right mind would ever trust Rumpelstiltskin? Rebekah certainly didn’t.

“I don’t know , ” Belle said honestly.

“Well . ” She looked around at the diner that was beginning to fill with the normal morning crowd. “If you want a place to escape from him for a bit; this diner has amazing food. Oh, and delicious iced tea.”

Belle ’ s eyes widened. “Iced?”

Rebekah chuckled and nodded her head. “Scandalous, isn’t it?”

Rebekah said goodbye to her old friend and walked back over to Ruby who was ready to go down to the tunnels to bring food to the men working in the mines. “Ready?” Ruby asked as Rebekah followed after.

The mines had always frightened Rebekah. In her cursed memories , Rebekah had been told a story about ghosts of people who had died down there while searching for coal. But that was just something Regina had put into her head. There were many things Regina put in Rebekah’s head; a whole other life. A life where she wasn’t a mother yet raised her older sister’s child like her own, feeling a longing she couldn’t quite understand. But Rebekah understood now. She had been longing for  _ her  _ daughter. For her Grace.

Rebekah closed her eyes for a moment to try and calm herself. The more she thought about the time away from her daughter , the sound of her heartbeat grew louder in her ears and her hands began to shake with anger. Regina had taken away  _ everything  _ from Rebekah, leaving her with no-one except Regina herself. She filled Rebekah’s head with false memories of a childhood in Storybrooke that mimicked her life in the Enchanted Forest when it came to Cora, only leaving out the magic aspect. Rebekah had memories of grieving her father's death , standing next to Regina at the funeral as rain fell from the sky and her older sister told her that they were all each other had left now. Rebekah had memories of Regina that she loved and held dear to her heart , and then others where her  _ true  _ side showed.   

Rebekah held onto her bump as they walked down the pathway to the mines, holding onto Ruby's hand in the dimly lit area. “Hey prego.” Leroy smiled when he saw Rebekah walking behind Ruby. She smiled politely at him, feeling an ache in her back from the short walk.

“Lookin’ good, Leroy. It’s too bad  I ’m married , ” Rebekah teased causing Leroy to blush wildly, his fellow dwarves teasing him even more for it.

“Keep swinging, dwarves!” He yelled at the rest of the crew.

Rebekah smiled when she spotted Henry watching his  g randfather work. She walked over to her nephew, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as she snuck a blueberry muffin from Ruby’s basket and gave it to Henry.

“My favorite!”  h e said happily before taking a bite into it. Rebekah chuckled, wiping some of the debris dust off of Henry’s clothing.

“They still haven’t found any fairy dust yet?” Ruby asked as she moved to stand next to Rebekah and Henry.

“No, not yet , ” Henry said with a sigh but soon perked up. “But they will and when they do, we’ll figure out a way to get Mary-Margaret and my mom back.”

Ruby frowned, handing Henry the basket of baked good s to keep. “I’ll be back later with lunch , ”  s he told him and then looked to Rebekah. “You good?”

She nodded . “I can find my own way back up.” Rebekah assured Ruby. “And if not, one of these handsome dwarves will assist me, I’m sure.”

She heard the sound of Charming chuckling from behind her. “Hold up, Ruby ,” h e called out for the woman. “Take her back up.”

Rebekah turned to look at Charming with a scowl. “You need me!”  s he reminded him.

“You should not be down here and I told you that much yesterday ,” h e reminded her too. “Inhaling this stuff probably isn’t good for the little guy.” David pressed his hand to Rebekah’s stomach.

She made a face. “You’re lucky I like you, otherwise you’d be missing a hand , ” Rebekah said causing David to laugh. She smiled, missing hearing the sound of her friends happy and laughing. But just as quickly as his laughter came; it died down and his face grew more serious. “Go spend time with your family, Rebekah ,” h e urged her.

She frowned. “If you’d let me help... _ you  _ could be spending time with your own family.”

“We’ll find a way ,” h e told Rebekah. “I’ve always been able to find Snow before...I’ll find them both again. But you need to get off your feet. Your back must be killing you. I remember how Snow would get.” Rebekah frowned, thinking on how she had missed Snow’s pregnancy. She had already been Regina's prisoner for a few years when she found out that her oldest friend was with child. “I’ll be at the Sheriff  S tation later if you’re still insistent on helping. But I want you out of these mines , ” Charming told her again casing Rebekah to look up at him and nod her head. “We’ll find a way , ” He said in a softer tone, sensing her sadness. He was so optimistic; it was hard to get him to see the reality of getting Snow and Emma back without using magic. They were running out of options.

“Okay,”  s he sighed, feeling Ruby press her hand to her shoulder. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Rebekah huffed as she walked away from David. She pressed a kiss to Henry’s head again before leaving and followed Ruby back to town.

“You need a ride home?” Ruby asked Rebekah.

“No,”  s he said, feeling a bit out of breath. “I have to go to the store and pick up a few things to make Grace’s favorite dinner.”

“I can join you,” Ruby  offered and Rebekah smiled at her with knowing eyes causing Ruby to chuckle. “I know, I know. Pregnant, not a ticking time bomb.”

“I’ll be fine, Ruby , ” Rebekah promised. “And if I’m not , you’ll be my first call.” She smiled. “Well,  _ second.  _ Jefferson would be pissed if I didn’t call him first , ” Rebekah said with a chuckle.

“How is that going?” Ruby asked. If Snow were here, she’d be asking the same question. “He had his memories while cursed. I don’t know how he managed to stay away from you and Grace for so long.” 

“Believe me, he didn’t want to , ” Rebekah said with a frown. “If we hadn’t bumped into each other the day Emma came to town...I think he would have continued to stay away but,” she smiled. “My heart knew his and  _ my  _ staying away from him was kinda shot.”

“Hey, you saw what you wanted and got it.” Ruby chuckled, placing her hand on Rebekah ’ s stomach only to quickly pull away. “Sorry, I wouldn’t want to lose my hand.” She smirked, having  heard Rebekah’s playful threat to David.

“I’m sure you could get by.” Rebekah grinned.

“Oh, you think so? How many people have you met with one hand?”

Rebekah felt an anger stir inside her. “Only one ,” s he said quietly. “And he was a coward.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  


 

“Coward!” Rebekah spat out as the pirate walked closer to her. It was clear to see that he had betrayed her given the way he refused to meet her eyes and from the smirk Regina was wearing as she stood by his side. His blue eyes flickered up to look at Rebekah, her face twisted in a scowl. She saw the guilt; but it soon vanished. 

“Pirate, love,” he  corrected in a cocky tone. “Why would I help a lass get her husband back when I can keep her for myself?”

Rebekah scoffed at his words. “Good luck getting Regina to give me up.”

“She’s right , ” Regina answered. “Rebekah is not for sale and unless you’d like to join her husband in the dungeons;  I ’d suggest you take your leave.”

He looked at Rebekah before his eyes moved back to Regina. “You  _ said, _ ”  h e emphasized the word.

“And  _ you  _ said, and  _ she  _ said, and blah blah blah. No one keeps their promises, Hook. Let that be a lesson you learn early on.”

Rebekah started to laugh. “Seriously?” She looked to Hook. “You  _ betrayed  _ me and still thought you’d get me in the end?” He glared at her words but kept his mouth shut. “Even if Regina had given me to you -- I wouldn’t be yours. And I hope for your sake that this curse works because if it doesn’t and I lay eyes on you again; you’ll be missing  _ two  _ hands ,” s he threatened him.

Hook scoffed. “You and your husband deserve each other.” He glared. “Both mad in the head.” He walked closer to Rebekah, looking her up and down to size her up. She was in chains laced with magic to keep her from moving. “I’m certain you’d be better off without each other. I’m sure your sister wouldn’t mind if I paid him a little visit before I left to put him out of his misery.”

Rebekah lifted her chin, eyes locking on Hook ’ s. “Threaten me again ,” s he challenged him. “And watch what happens.”

Hook smirked, stepping closer only to be zapped with magic that kept him from reaching Rebekah. She chuckled as she watched his face contort in pain. When the pain went away, Hook grinned up at Rebekah. “I’ll see you around, love.”

When Hook left, Rebekah watched as Regina lingered in the room. “Honestly,”  s he chuckled. “Did you really think you could sway him to help you with  _ one  _ kiss?” She cackled, shaking her head.

Rebekah laughed as well, but not at Regina's words. “That  _ one kiss  _ had him changing your deal with him ,” s he reminded Regina. “It made him want to keep me,  _ not you _ . M e. Though , I ’m sure you gave him much more than I was willing.”

Regina glared at Rebekah. “You act so innocent, Rebekah ,” s he spat out. “But you’re  _ just  _ like me.”

“I’m nothing like you.” Rebekah spat back at Regina.

“When the curse takes place,” Regina walked up to Rebekah, grabbing her roughly by her chin, “You’re going to wish you had been a  _ little  _ nicer to me. Because  _ Hook  _ will be cursed as well and witness ing his interest in you has given me a little idea.” She smirked. “I think I’ll keep my promise and give you to Hook in this new world.” She chuckled. “What would make me happier than watching you fall in love with someone else by my hand?”  

Rebekah yanked out of Regina's hold. “It won’t work.” She glared. “My heart knows Jefferson ’ s and the moment I see him, I’ll remember. Our love is powerful enough to break your curse, you’ll see.”

Regina shrugged her shoulders. “You do make a strong point.” She sighed. Regina then grabbed hold of Rebekah’s hair, tugging so a large chunk of it came out. “I suppose I’ll just have to create another curse  _ just for you. _ ” Regina sang. “I know a princess stuck in a sleeping curse that would just love the company.”

“Regina, no.” Rebekah tried to follow after her only to be zapped with the magic. Only Regina could withstand the magic; but Rebekah couldn’t move without being zapped. “Please,”  s he begged her sister. “Don’t!”

“Goodbye, Rebekah!” Regina hollered as she left the room. When she was gone, Rebekah let out a shriek of anger.

_ “I’m sorry,”  _ she heard someone say from outside of the room.  _ “I needed her distracted.” _ It was Hook.  _ “I couldn’t have her finding out.” _

He left.

Rebekah was alone and left wondering what the hell Hook had meant.  _ I couldn’t have her finding out  _ \-- what the hell did that mean?

  
  
  


* * *

**  
STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


 

“Do you think  M ama will like them?” Grace looked up at Jefferson, holding a bouquet of wildflowers in her hand. 

“She’ll love them because you picked them.” Jefferson assured her as they walked back home. There was a field of wildflowers in the woods outside of Jefferson's old home and when Grace had seen where he had been living, her mouth opened in shock.  _ “Papa, that house is so big! What did you even do there?” _

He had been honest;  _ “I missed you and your mother _ _ , _ _ ”  _ Jefferson told her causing Grace to frown. She told him about her life as Paige Grace, about how even though Mr. and Mrs. Grace weren’t her  _ real  _ parents; she hoped to still be able to visit them.

It broke Jefferson ’ s heart but he put on a brave smile and nodded his head, telling Grace that perhaps they’d have Mr. and Mrs. Grace over for supper soon.

“Papa?” Grace said and Jefferson could hear the hesitance in her voice.

“Yes?”

She stopped walking and moved to stand in front of him. “I haven’t asked because I didn’t want to embarrass you…” She looked down at the flowers in her hand. “I saw your neck.” He swallowed hard, knowing what she was going to ask him. “How did you get that scar?”

Jefferson licked at his lower lip as he looked away from his daughter. “Papa was tricked.”

“By my aunt?” He nodded. “Did she do that to you?”

Jefferson shook his head. “No,”  h e told her. “I ... ” Jefferson closed his eyes tight, not knowing what to say. What was there to say?  _ No, Grace, your grandmother did this to me.  _ “Grace . ” He started to say but stopped when he felt a small hand take hold of his. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Grace looking up at him with sadness in her eyes.

“It’s okay, Papa ,” s he told him. “You don’t have to talk about it.”

Jefferson moved down to kneel in front of Grace. “Someday when you’re older , Mama and I will explain everything to you ,” h e promised. “But for now,” Jefferson inhaled deeply , “l et’s get those flowers in water.”

Grace smiled, nodding her head happily.

They walked  the distance back to their home and Jefferson frowned when he saw that their door was wide open. Rebekah’s car was in the driveway -- had she forgotten to shut the door? A darker thought crossed his mind.  _ No. no, not again. Please! No! She can’t be gone.  _ His panic continued to grow causing him to look down at his daughter. “Stay back, Grace ,” h e instructed her.

“Is Mama …? ”

“Go hide in the clearing,”  h e said in a sharper tone.

Grace's eyes filled with tears. “Please don’t make me leave you again ,” s he cried.

Jefferson ran his hand through his hair roughly before instructing Grace to stay behind. They walked to the door slowly and Jefferson felt a deep panic rising. But upon hearing the sound of gentle humming, his panic slowly went away.

Rebekah appeared in front of them as she walked out of the living room and towards the door. “Now where have you two been?”  s he said in a light tone. “I could have used your help bringing in the groceries.” Jefferson let out a breath of relief and quickly pulled Rebekah hard against his chest. “Oh, carefull, Jefferson.”

“I thought that,”  h e started to say , “w hen I saw the door wide open ... ”

“We thought you were gone , ” Grace said and he felt her small arms wrap around both him and Rebekah. “We thought she took you again.”

Rebekah inhaled sharply. “Oh,”  s he breathed out. “Oh, no. No, of course not, baby.” She whispered. Rebekah pressed a kiss to the side of Jefferson's face and he felt his body relax. “God, I’m so sorry ,” s he whispered. “I only left the door open to make it easier to bring in the groceries.” Her fingers gently scraped at the back of his neck, showing Jefferson comfort. “I promise; you two will  _ never  _ lose me again.”

“Bex,” Jefferson said in a strangled tone causing Rebekah to move just slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. “I can’t,”  h e started to say as tears filled his eyes. But Rebekah closed the space between them by pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, he looked up at her with eyes full of tears. “We’ll be home to help you next time.” He said after glancing down at his daughter who was holding tightly to Rebekah ’ s side.

“You can help me now,” Rebekah moved her hand to caress his cheek. “By bringing in the rest of the groceries.” He nodded, letting her wipe away a tear. She pulled away from Jefferson and looked down at Grace, smiling wide when she saw the flowers in her hand. “Oh, these are so beautiful!”  s he told their daughter. “Why don’t you run inside and find some water to put these in?”

Grace hugged Rebekah once more before running off to the kitchen. Jefferson took in a shaky breath as they stepped out onto the porch. “I’m sorry, I thought ... ”

“Shh . ” She moved her hand to rest on either side of his face. “You don’t need to apologize , ” Rebekah assured him, thumb stroking at his cheek. “I’m here.”

He moved forward and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her long before pulling away. “I can’t lose you again, Bex.”

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips and shook her head. “You won’t ever lose me again.”

He nodded, letting his forehead drop to rest against her own. They went and got the rest of the groceries and brought them in together and Rebekah started to make the stew with Jefferson hovering close enough to always have his eye on her. They ate dinner and Grace happily told Rebekah that it tasted just the same and that she loved it. That night they all went to bed together, snuggled together in the large bed with all the blankets wrapped around them. The sound of Rebekah’s phone going off interrupted the story Grace was reading to them and Jefferson watched as her brows furrowed together as she read the message on her phone.

“Is everything okay, Mama?” She asked and Rebekah quickly nodded. She then looked to Jefferson who raised his brows , awaiting the truth.

“Belle was taken today by her father and he tried to have her cross the town border so that she’d lose her memories and forget Rumpelstiltskin ,” s he told him. “Henry said that Charming was able to get to her before she lost her memory but...they’re closing off some parts of the tunnels to keep people safe.”

“Are we safe?” Grace asked her mother.

Rebekah nodded her head. “Yes, we’re safe ,” s he promised. “Also,”  s he smiled as she showed Grace her phone. “Your little brother is the size of an  a rtichoke.”

“Ick!” Rebekah made a face. “I don’t like  a rtichokes.”

Jefferson and Rebekah laughed. He moved his hand to rest on her belly and smiled when Rebekah laid her hand on top of his. “We’re going to be okay ,” s he promised him. Jefferson smiled and Grace continued on with the story she was reading.

Jefferson fell asleep holding onto both his daughter and wife.  _ We’re going to be okay,  _ Rebekah’s words echoed in his head as he fell asleep.

He prayed those words were the truth.

He finally had everything he wanted and Jefferson couldn’t image ever letting them go again.

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


Regina had never felt more alone. She had thought her days of loneliness were long gone after the curse took place but now it was broken and she was alone once again. Regina didn’t even have Henry\--he continued to stay with David\--and Regina was... _alone._ During the curse, she had Rebekah as well. And yes, it was quite enjoyable bossing her around and making Rebekah run her errands and bring her coffee. She didn’t even mind the snark she got from her. But now Rebekah was with her own family and wanted nothing to do with Regina. Which was what led her to Dr. Hopper’s office. 

“Regina . ” He blinked in surprise when he opened his door and saw her standing on the other side. “Are you here to see me?” Archie asked her after a moment.

“I’ve been trying to keep my promise to Henry but it’s been difficult ,” s he admitted, still standing in the hallway of his practice.

“To not use magic?”

She nodded her head, inhaling deeply. “It’s been two days.”

Archie smiled. “That’s an excellent start ,” h e told her.

She was skeptical, but he seemed to have hope. Archie motioned for Regina to come inside his office and Regina sighed before stepping inside the room. She had sent Henry here to try and convince him that fairytales weren’t real and that hadn’t worked. Who was to say Dr. Hopper could even help her? _You gotta try,_ she heard Henry’s voice in her head. He was the reason why she was going to Archie because despite what everyone else believed, she truly did love Henry.

They sat down, Archie offering Regina a refreshment that she declined. Archie watched her from his chair as she got comfortable on the couch, straighting the creases on her pants before she finally found the courage to speak. “It’s just that,” Regina sighed , “ m agic is the way I’ve always gotten everything ,” s he admitted.

“It sounds like it’s also the way you’ve lost everything , ” Archie reminded her. But she didn’t need reminding; she was well aware of all she had lost. “Regina, this is your chance to start over. To  _ earn  _ Henry.” The door opened causing Regina to jump slightly as Whale came walking into the room she and Dr. Hopper were in. “Dr. Whale! This is highly inappropriate!” Archie raised his voice.

Whale stood in front of the table that acted as a barrier between he and Regina. “Send me back ,” h e demanded.

“Excuse me?” She scoffed, looking from Whale to Archie, and then back to Whale again.

“To  _ my  _ land!” Dr. Whale told her. “Send me back to my brother.”

Regina felt her temper flare. “Why don’t you check the  _ missing  _ board like everyone else ,” s he said in a snarky tone that only angered Whale.

“Your curse only brought the living.” He reminded her with just as much snark in his tone as she had used.

“Well, then, I’m sorry for you loss ,” s he said sarcastically. “But I’m afraid I can’t send anyone anywhere. Why don’t you ask my sister and her husband? You all were rather chummy back in the day.”

Whale rolled his eyes, ignoring her comment about Rebekah. “Can’t or  _ won’t _ ? ”

Archie stood up from his seat and looked to Whale. “Dr. Whale, I have to insist . P lease... _ go _ .” He stressed the word.

Regina blinked in surprise when Dr. Whale actually listened to Archie and left the room. Dr. Hopper walked towards the open door and closed it slowly before returning to Regina. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “What you said...it isn’t entirely true, is it?”

She didn’t understand. “I’m sorry?” Regina questioned.

“About the curse only taking the living , ” Archie reminded her, “The grave of your father is here, right?”

She instantly felt defensive. “I don’t care about Whale or his brother; I brought who  _ I  _ wanted.”

“Anyone else?” Archie asked. Regina shook her head as she closed her eyes, annoyed with the change of topic. Why did Dr. Hopper care about who she brought and who she didn’t? “If you want help; you have to try and trust me , ” Archie told Regina when she began to close herself off to him, her cold exterior her only shield. “Stopping magic is a lot harder than starting.”

The only reason why she even started to dabble in magic was to have a way to fight against Cora -- to even the fields between them. But Cora had been banished by then and yet, Regina continued on with her lessons from Rumpelstiltskin.

And, of course, when she thought she could bring Daniel back to life.

But Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson, and Victor Frankenstein played her for the fool she had been.

She hadn’t  _ always  _ been cruel. Daniel’s death caused by Snow, Rumpelstiltskin's teachings, Jefferson and Victor’s tricks, Rebekah’s betrayal, her entire upbringing -- it all shaped her into the person she was now.   

However, there was a time Regina couldn’t even  bear the thought of harming an animal , refusing to give in to Rumpelstiltskin when he commanded her to. The creature, in her youthful mind, was innocent. She remembered watching as Rumpelstiltskin rip out the unicorn ’ s heart to prove his point. But the way the horse cried out afterwards , she knew it wasn’t right. Regina still remembered the fear in the animal ’ s eyes as Rumpelstiltskin controlled it’s heart.  _ You’re not hurting the beast, you’re controlling it,  _ he had told Regina. When Rumpelstiltskin had tossed the unicorn ’ s heart to Regina and demanded she kill it \-- to crush it’s heart in her hand \-- she couldn’t do it.  _ I had such high hopes,  _ Rumpelstiltskin had told her.  _ Magic is power; until you can take power, you’re not learning anything.  _ And then he told Regina that there was only one question to answer, that only her alone could answer;  _ what’s holding you back?  _ He asked.

And it was Daniel.

“His name was Daniel , ” Regina finally answered Archie. “I preserved his body with an enchantment spell ,” s he confessed. “He’s dead but...frozen and,”  s he shook her head , “I’ve kept him in my family mausoleum.”

“Because you couldn’t let go of him.” Dr. Hopper spoke softly. He inhaled deeply before looking back at Regina. “If you can’t let go of the past, Regina, it’s doomed to haunt you.”

Regina quickly wiped away a tear that  had fallen, sniffling a little and shook her head. “You know what ? I think this has been quite enough.” She grabbed her purse and got up from the couch.

“Regina, wait . ” Dr. Hopper followed her as she walked to the door. “I can help you!”  h e said once she opened the door.

Regina looked back at the man and glared. “I doubt it ,” s he said before slamming the door closed before he could follow her outside.

This was a joke;  _ Hopper  _ was a joke! Why had she thought going to him to help her would solve her problems?

She was a damn ed fool.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Clear your mind , ” Jefferson said softly as Rebekah sat on the ground of the bedroom, legs tucked under her as she stared at the hat. “Try and focus on the first time you had to use the hat without my help.” 

That caused her to smirk. “Camelot.”

Jefferson smiled. “You were still pretending that I had no  effect on you.”

“You didn’t.” She lied with a grin but kept her concentration on the hat.  Her smile fell bit by bit as the time ticked on and the hat didn’t begin to repair itself. “Jefferson, this isn’t  _ working _ !”  s he complained.

He chuckled and moved to sit behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. “Breathe,”  h e instructed her. “I know magic is still new to you and it’s frustrating . ”

“More than  _ frustrating _ ,” s he growled out.

“Everything someone says before ‘but’ is bullshit.”

Jefferson laughed, his face falling in to the crook of her neck. “I forgot how difficult you were while pregnant.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. “I’ve missed it.”

Rebekah craned her neck a bit so he could have better access at it. “Yo u’re confusing difficult with stubborn.”

“Hmm ,” h e said, pressing one more kiss to her neck before pulling away , causing her to let out a whine. “Come on . Y ou’ve got to concentrate, Bex.”

“I’d rather you keep kissing me ,” s he told him ; and Jefferson, even without being able to see her face, knew her lips were formed in a pout. “Besides, I’m hungry ,” s he complained. “Can’t we do this later and eat now?”

“Bex . ” He said her name slowly causing her to groan, throwing her head back in frustration. If he hadn’t been expecting it , she wouldn’t have slammed the back of her head right into his face with the move. “Your best friends are trapped in the Enchanted Forest ,” h e reminded her.

“I  _ know _ ,”  s he said, continuing to groan. “And apparently since Emma’s out of town,  _ I  _ am now the savior who is supposed to fix everything and bring everyone home and blah, blah, blah.” Jefferson chuckled, running his hand on her belly, something that always calmed Rebekah while she was pregnant. “And I miss Grace,”  s he complained. “I should have let her skip school again . Y ou know what ? L et’s go get her ,” Rebekah said as she wiggled to get up only to have Jefferson bring her back down to the floor.

“I know, I know,” Rebekah said before he even had a chance to say her name again. “It’s just,”  s he sighed , “w hat if I can’t do it?” She asked him. “What if I can’t bring them home? Henry will lose his mother  _ again _ . Charming will lose his wife.  A ll I can think about is what everyone will lose if I fail.”

Jefferson frowned, pressing down on the ground to get up  from the floor and then moved to stand in front of Rebekah. “Come with me.” He held out his hand for her to grab.

“Food?” She smiled and Jefferson chuckled, nodding his head.

“You only start to doubt yourself when you’re  _ really  _ hungry.” He smirked as Rebekah took his hand, letting him help lift her off the ground.

“I am hungry ,” s he agreed.

“How about we go catch some lunch with an old friend?” She raised a brow at his words. “You’ll see.”

When they arrived at the diner , Victor was waiting for them at a booth, his smile widening when the both of them made their way over to  him . “I was wondering when you’d call!” Victor exclaimed as he pulled Jefferson into a hug, clapping him on the back.

“What am I, chopped liver?” Rebekah asked causing the men to pull away.

“Bex!” Victor laughed and hugged her so tightly that Rebekah was lifted off the ground. When he set her down on the ground, Victor whispered something in her ear that caused Rebekah to laugh, her hand moving to rest against his chest while she whispered;  _ don’t worry about it.  _

Jefferson looked to his wife and instantly knew what he had whispered. “I hope you’re apologizing for kissing my wife while cursed.” Victor laughed at Jefferson's words.

“I suppose I should apologize to you as well.” Victor looked to Jefferson with a smile.

Jefferson chuckled and shook his head. “I wanted to kill you when I saw it but,”  h e shook his head, feeling more happiness than he had in a very long time , “I’ve got my girls back . ” He looked down at Rebekah with a small smile and then pressed his hand to her belly causing Rebekah to beam at him. “We’re having a son and...I have my family. It’s all that matters to me.”

Victor frowned, clearing his throat before taking a seat at the booth he saved for them. “Family . ” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Jefferson and Rebekah sat down on the other side of the booth next to each other. “I uh, I’m glad you did finally reach out because...I’m trying to get back to my brother.”

Rebekah and Jefferson shared a look. “The hat’s destroyed, Victor , ” Jefferson told him.

“Yeah, but,”  h e looked at Rebekah , “Regina says you have magic.”

Rebekah looked down at her hand and Jefferson quickly laced their fingers together so he could hold it. “I do , ” Rebekah admitted. “But I don’t have control of it . I,  I ’ve tried to restore the hat but... I ’m stuck.”

“What if you and Regina worked together?” Victor said, leaning forward in the booth, his tone hesitant but hopeful.

Jefferson shook his head. “Not gonna happen.”

“If they worked together,” Victor started to say but Jefferson cut him off.

“No ,” h e said in a stern voice. Victor's face went hard, his eyes narrowing in a glare. “I’m sorry, pal but...that’s not a risk I’m willing for her to take.”

“Jefferson,” Rebekah said his name softly.

“No!” He told her, squeezing her hand. “Working with Regina  _ never  _ ends well, Bex.”

Victor glared at Jefferson. “So risking my life numerous times to protect your family is just fine but you can’t do this  _ one  _ thing I’m asking?” He raised his voice. “Damn you both to hell!” He left them, shoving everything off the table on his way out causing them both to jump.

Jefferson sighed, rubbing at his temple. “Jefferson,” Rebekah said, but he only shook his head, knowing what she was going to say. “He has a point.” Yup, that’s  _ exactly  _ what he thought she’d say. When he opened his eyes and looked to his wife, her eyes had softened as her thumb rubbed against his hand. “It’s his brother, Jefferson. And he  _ has  _ risked so much for our family.”

Jefferson closed his eyes and shook his head. “Bex . ”

“If Regina and I  work together , we might be able to figure out  how to open a portal to  _ every  _ world. Not just the Enchanted Forest or Victor’s realm. We can reunite people with their families, my love. And we can watch them be as happy as we are right now.”

“She’ll betray us.” Jefferson looked his wife in the eyes.  _ “Again.”  _ He stressed the word. “Just like she always has.”

“I won’t let her.” Rebekah’s head turned at the sound of the voice. Jefferson looked past her to see Henry standing at their booth. “If you two work together, you can bring Mary-Margaret and Emma back and...I know I asked my mom not to use magic but if she were doing it for good ... ”

“Kid,” Jefferson started to say but stopped. He sighed and shook his head. “You have  _ no  _ idea what your mother has put us through.”

“I do , ” Henry told him. “I read the book.”

Jefferson heard Rebekah chuckle. “He’s got a point ,” s he said  when Jefferson looked to her.

_ “Please,”  _ Henry begged. “I know that if I make her promise to leave you guys alone...she’d do it.”

Jefferson was hesitant, but looked to Rebekah who nodded her head. “Just...give me a day , ”  s he told him. “We’ll talk about it with Grace together.”

Jefferson sighed and nodded his head.

Rebekah was incredibly stubborn while pregnant and he knew there was no use in arguing with her about Regina for now.

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

  
  
  


Regina wasn’t sure if Rumpelstiltskin was simply concentrating on his task, or ignoring her. But she had been roaming around the room long enough for him to notice her which led her to believe that he was ignoring her. Regina cleared her throat, slowly walking to where Rumpelstiltskin was spinning straw into gold. “Are you ready to begin?” 

“Oh, I’ve been ready ,” h e answered her quickly. “The question is : are  _ you _ ?”  h e asked back.

Regina didn’t understand his question. Of course she was ready! She’d been standing around for the last ten minutes waiting on him. “Yes, I am.”

Rumpelstiltskin stopped his wheel and hit his hands against his legs as he spun around in his chair to face Regina. “Tell me why you’re really here.”

“For power, for ... ”

“Stop wasting my time!” Rumpelstiltskin yelled, interrupting Regina from continuing on. “What is it that you want?”  h e asked her again. “Come on, you’ve done all your soul-searching.” Rumpelstiltskin sat up from his chair and began to walk forward.  “Now , tell me.”

Regina inhaled deeply before blurting out , “Can you teach me how to use magic to bring back the dead?”

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. “ _ That’s  _ what this is about?” He mocked her. “The stable boy?”

Regina nodded her head, eyes filling with tears. “I want true happiness.”

“Then find it elsewhere, dearie ,” h e told her. “Magic can do much, but not that. Dead is  _ dead _ .”

Regina leaned against the table next to her for support , her whole body wanting to collapse at the knowledge that she could never bring Daniel back. It wasn’t fair; there  _ had  _ to be a way. She shook her head, sniffling as she  tried to  hold back her tears. “Then, I am lost ,” s he said quietly.

“And I’ve had my time wasted,” Rumpelstiltskin rudely said. “I’m sorry, but, uh, transcending death is beyond even my reach ,” h e said as he took a step closer to Regina.

“I thought nothing was beyond your reach.”

Regina jumped, startled by the sudden presence of someone else in the room with them. She turned around and saw a man dressed in leathers. She blinked in surprise , wondering how he got into the room without her noticing.

“Ah,”  t he man grimaced. “You’re busy; should I…?”

“No, no , ” Rumpelstiltskin told the man. “Nothing important going on here ,” h e said while beckoning the man over.

“Rumpelstiltskin,” Regina tried to say.

“Ignore her ,” s he heard him say to the man.

Regina frowned but watched the two carefully as the man in leathers pulled out what looked to be some sort of crystal ball. “I’ve got what you wanted.” The man in leathers smirked at Rumpelstiltskin.

“What about the slippers?” Rumpelstiltskin asked.

The man sighed. “Oh, couldn’t find ‘em ,” h e said with a shrug. “Heard talk that they’ve already been moved to another land.”

Rumpelstiltskin glared and Regina quickly turned around, not wanting to seem as though she was eavesdropping and angering the Dark One any further.  _ “That’s  _ what I needed to get to that other land!” Her fingers slipped and a vial she had been holding tumbled out of her hand and onto the cart, creating a loud clanking noise. When she looked over her shoulder at the both of them, they were watching her oddly before continuing on with their topic.

“Well, come with me in my hat . I’m sure we can work something out ,” t he man in leathers told Rumpelstiltskin, trying to barter with him.

“No, no , ” Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “Your hat only transports between magical realms and I need to get to a land without magic.”

“Why would anyone want that?” The man sounded disgusted as he said the words.

“My business.”

The man in leathers sighed. “You want the ball or not?”

“Mmm, yes.” Rumpelstiltskin snatched the ball out of his hand. “Help yourself to as much gold as you deem appropriate.” Regina turned around when she heard footsteps coming closer to her. “Oh, and you.” She smiled, hoping he had changed his mind. “You can let yourself out.” He motioned to the door. “Our work is done.”

“Wait, so that’s it?” Regina followed after Rumpelstiltskin as he walked away from her. “You’re not going to teach me anymore?”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed before turning to face Regina. “So long as you harbor foolish notions of  _ bringing back the dead,  _ so long as you live in the  _ past,  _ you’ll never find your future ,” h e told her. “Teaching you is a waste of time ,” h e added before walking away from Regina.

She felt like the weight of the world was shifting under her feet, that she might collapse at any moment.  _ There has to be a way,  _ she thought to herself.

“Pardon me!” A voice said from behind her causing Regina to spin around and face it. It was the man in leathers; he was still here. “For eavesdropping -- but I think you need to look elsewhere for assistance.”

Regina scoffed. “What do  _ you  _ know about it?”

“I hear things ,” h e told her. Regina's eyes widened -- he might be the key, the key to bringing back Daniel! The man popped his collar as he walked over to her. “Jefferson’s the name and I’m a man who travels and sees much. And I know a man who  can  do what you want.” He smirked, standing closer to Regina now. “Bring back the  _ dead _ .” He gave her a wolfish grin. “He’s um, you might say a...wizard.” Regina was holding on to his every word; just hoping for this Jefferson to offer his services. “I can bring him to you ,” h e finally said. But the way he said it and the way he was looking at her , Regina knew he wanted something in return.

“At what price?”

He chuckled . “Always a price , indeed. So here’s  _ mine _ . L ike I said, I’m a man of travels and I’ve made many enemies along the way,”  h e breathed out before adding, “and I would like a royal passport. So I can have free reign to traverse your kingdom.”

Regina blinked, not quite understanding. “How would I do that?”

Jefferson inhaled deeply before clicking his tongue. “Well, you’re the queen, aren’t you?”  h e said with wide eyes, his brows raised as he looked down at her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Oh.  _ Of course.  _ “That’s right, I am.” She smirked back at him. “And this  w izard...can he really bring someone back from the dead?”

Jefferson shrugged. “Well,”  h e sighed. “If he can't, no one can.”

Regina watched as Jefferson walked away and felt her hope spring to life again.

If this Jefferson was good on his word she’d let him have whatever his heart desired. He could  traverse through all the lands he so pleased without her intervening. Whatever he wanted , she’d make sure he got.

Just so long as Daniel was brought back to life.

  
  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  


 

“No one has seen Regina since yesterday , ” Rebekah told Jefferson over the phone. He was dropping Grace off at school while Rebekah met up with Henry to find Regina. “And when I called Victor , his phone went straight to voicemail. Either he’s screening his calls or ... ” 

_ “He did something stupid?”  _ Jefferson finished causing Rebekah to snort.

“Yup.”

_ “Where are you now?” _

“At my father ’ s vault. You said that’s where Regina kept everything she could bring from our world.”

_ “Yeah, including all the hearts she’s taken from people over the years.”  _ Jefferson did not sound amused.

“How could Victor have even known about this place?” Rebekah asked. Jefferson was quiet, which caused Rebekah to chuckle . “Jefferson?” She said his name slowly, already knowing that Victor must have learned from her husband himself.

_ “I may have mentioned it in passing.” _

“Whoa!” Henry said when they got to a room that held an empty glass coffin. “Was that Snow White ’ s?”

Rebekah looked at it curiously. “Jefferson, let me call you back.”

_ “Bex, no,” _

She hung up and walked over to the coffin. “No ,” s he told Henry, not believing it was Snow White ’ s.

“Well then , who’s was it?”  h e asked.

She closed her eyes, touching the lid of the coffin and concentrating. It only came in scattered flashes, but she saw Victor taking the body of... _ Daniel.  _ The stableboy. A man he once promised he  w ould  resurrect only to double cross Regina in the end. The longer she kept her hand on the glass, the longer she saw memories of the coffin. Regina ’s body thrown over the coffin while sobbing loudly. Victor performing the fake transplant of hearts .  Regina and Jefferson looked down at the body, and then Rebekah saw her husband holding onto Regina as she cried.

“Oh god , ” Rebekah said as she pulled her hand away. She knew about Jefferson betraying Regina but...she had never seen it with her own two eyes.

“What happened?” Henry asked. “What did you see?”

Rebekah shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the images. “Dr. Whale ,” s he told Henry. “He took Daniel.”

“Who’s Daniel?”

Rebekah shook her head. “I’ll explain in the car.” She grabbe d Henry’s hand and pulled him away from the coffin.

“Where do you think Dr. Whale would have taken Daniel?” Henry asked once they were in her car. Rebekah had explained as much as she could; Daniel was Regina's first love, he was a stable boy . Cora killed him. She debated telling Henry about Jefferson’s part of that tale, but in the end, Rebekah decided not to keep things from her nephew. He had been lied to enough.

“Hospital , ” Rebekah answered, concentrating on seeing the road through all the rain. “Probably in the old wing they  once use d for surgeries back in ... ”  S he frowned . H ow long ago had that wing been closed? Had it always been? Her cursed memories were starting to fade ever since Emma broke the curse. There were times Rebekah couldn’t remember past Emma coming to town. She wondered if it was like that for everyone. But she kept it to herself because if she told Jefferson about it, he’d only start to worry.

“Bex?” Henry said her name.

“Hm?” She looked at him for a moment before looking back at the road. “Um, I was saying that I think I know where he’d go ne .”

When she looked back to Henry, he was frowning. “Are you okay?”

She sighed. “I’m fine.” So much for not lying to Henry anymore. “Just tired.”

“Is the baby okay?” He asked, his tone small and laced with concern.

Rebekah smiled, chuckling a little. “He’s doing fine, Henry. Actually, he’s more than fine. The little guy has a name now.”

“Henry?!” He asked causing Rebekah to laugh.

Rebekah shook her head . “ S orry to disappoint but no.” She tussled Henry’s hair. “William Graham Hatter.”

“Hatter?”

“My  family’s last name ,” s he said, looking over at Henry to see him frown.

“You won’t be a Mills anymore?”  h e said quietly.

Rebekah sighed, licking at her lower lip. “I’ll always be a Mills ,” s he told him as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. “Because of my father.” Henry blinked up at her as she looked over at him after parking the car. “Who would have  _ loved  _ the fact that Regina named you after him.” She pressed her hand to his cheek and smiled.

“Was he a good man?”

Rebekah nodded her head, her emotions getting the best of her. “He was the  _ best _ man ,” s he said with eyes full of tears. “And he would have loved you  _ so _ much.”

Before the curse, when Grace was barely three, Rebekah often wished that her father could be a part of her little family’s life. She pictured him reading stories to Grace with as much animation as he did for her when she was just a little girl. Would he teach her how to ride a horse? Would he have  _ wanted _ to be a part of their lives?

Regina  had always been closest with her father and even after the realm saw her for who she truly was, Henry Mills stood by his daughter ’ s side. Something Rebekah didn’t understand and often fought him on.  _ “Family is family _ _ ,”  _ h e’d tell Rebekah.  _ “You don’t abandon them when they need you the most _ _ ,”  _ h e’d say.  _ “I think Regina needs the both of us right now more than she lets on. And perhaps someday, with hope, we can bring back the girl we used to know.” _

It never happened. But her father had hope.

He never gave up on her.

Before Daniel died, before he r heart darkened, Regina was their father ’ s splitting image. While Rebekah looked more like Cora, Regina was through and through her father's daughter. The same eyes, the same complexion, the same everything. Rebekah had envied Regina for looking more like their father than  their mother.

_ “I don’t look like you or Daddy _ _ , _ _ ”  _ Rebekah had cried to Regina one night.  _ “I look like  _ **_her_ ** _ ,”  _ she spat out.  _ “What if I end up like her when I grow up _ _? _ _ ” _

_ “I won’t let you end up like her _ _ , _ _ ”  _ Regina told her younger sister.  _ “I’ll protect you from her no matter what.” _

_ “Promise?” _

Regina had smiled.  _ “Promise.” _

Rebekah wiped away her tears. “Come on, lets go.”

They got out of the car and walked into the hospital, running into Jane Porter. “Rebekah!” She said in a rushed tone. “I haven’t seen you since before the curse broke.” She looked around, watching as  the  doctors around the m ran past.

“What’s going on?” Rebekah asked, motioning to the doctors and nurses running around.

“Oh,” she said as her pager went off. “Uh, Whale.” She looked back up to Rebekah. “Your sister brought him in with his arm missing. Look, I gotta get going but let’s catch up?”

Rebekah nodded, still stunned by what Jane ha d said. When she looked at Henry, his eyes were wide with fear. “Do you think my mom did it?”

Rebekah couldn’t answer that question for him. “Let’s go check on Victor ,” s he said instead, holding out her hand for Henry to take. It was clear that he was scared, worried of what his mother was capable of.

He had reason to be scared, Rebekah knew that better than anymore.  _ “Family is family _ _ , _ _ ”  _ Rebekah heard her father say,  _ “You don’t abandon them when they need you the most.” _

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**ENCHANTED FOREST**

 

 

“Where is he -- this  _ wizard _ ?” Regina asked again for the second time. “You promised to bring him to  _ me _ ,” s he reminded him. 

Jefferson repressed his need to roll his eyes and instead focused on the room they were nearing. He could hear the sound of giggling. “Indeed, and off we shall go to see him. But I warn you, be cautious.” Regina stopped walking, looking into the room where the noise was coming from. Jefferson saw two young girls ; one, sitting on the floor, and the other spinning around in circles while laughing loudly. He felt the sides of his lips twitch at the sight, pausing when the girl stopped her spinning and her eyes landed on him. Her eyes reminded him of an emerald in Agrabah he had yet to steal but planned on doing soon but he needed some time to pass before he went back to Agrabah . H e was sure there were still signs with his face plastered on paper everywhere with the words  _ WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE  _ written underneath his handsome mug. The little girl smiled at him as she wobbled a bit before falling to the floor in a fit of giggles.

“Why?”

Regina’s voice caused him to look away from the girl and back to Regina. “Is he dangerous?”  s he asked him, sounding frightened.

Jefferson raised his arms in a shrug. “Not to us ,” h e told her. “But bear in mind, he’s never been to a world like this before.” He moved his hand to her back and began to lead her into a walk. “He’s unfamiliar with our ways, with our magic.” He clicked his tongue.

“All I care about are  _ his  _ ways and if they will do what  _ I  _ require.”

“Well,” Jefferson led her to the doors. “There’s only one way to find out.” He stood next to Regina, looking to the now open ed doors. “May I present to you...your salvation.” He smirked before pushing her a bit into a walk and together, they walked to the gardens where Victor was waiting for them.  

“You’re the wizard?” Regina said in confusion as she looked to what appeared to be a normal man. Jefferson repressed the need to chuckle. The man may be mortal but he was mad enough to have the title fit.  _ The Wizard. _

Victor cleared his throat and moved to stand, dropping his sketchbook in his bag. “I prefer doctor.” He took his glasses off as he sized Regina up. “But you’re welcome to call me whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Very well,” Regina moved forward.  _ “Doctor.”  _ She looked at the man. “You understand why you’ve been brought here?”

“Of course ,” h e replied. “Now . ” He cleared his throat. “Show me the patient.”

Jefferson went with them as Regina took Victor down to the vault to show him the body, standing in the background to make sure things went as planned. It was a ploy -- a way to crush Regina’s hope forever of bringing back her beloved so that she could truly embrace her magic -- or, that’s what Rumpelstiltskin said to him when he shared with him the scheme he had in mind.

“It’s remarkable , ” Victor noted as he examined the body. “It’s as if his last breath was drawn just moments ago.”

“A preservation spell , ” Regina told Victor. “Can you bring him back?”

“Perhaps,” Victor replied. “Let’s take a look.” Jefferson watched as Victor examined the body, cutting into the decease d’s hand and testing his blood, something he had rehearsed beforehand. “It's wonderful , ” Victor remarked. “His condition is ideal ,” h e told Regina. “Apart from being dead, that is.”

“Just how many times have you done this,  D octor?” Regina asked.

Victor looked to Jefferson briefly before looking back to Regina. “You didn’t tell her?”

“Tell -- tell me, tell me what?” Regina snapped her head in Jefferson's direction who showed her nothing but innocence on his part.

“The procedure is experimental , ” Victor said, gaining Regina's attention again. “Success has yet to occur. But if certain conditions are met, I’m optimistic.”

“Optimistic?” Regina glared.

Jefferson groaned. “Just hear him out.”

But Regina did not. “What kind of charlatan are you?”  s he asked Victor.

“I am no such thing ,” h e assured her. “I was told the last crucial piece of the puzzle exists in  _ this  _ land.”

Jefferson watched as Regina eyed Victor. “What else do you need?”  s he asked Victor.

Jefferson moved his hand to hide the smirk painted on his lips as he turned away from them for a moment, turning back just as Victor told Regina what he’d need.

“A heart ,” h e told her. “It’s a fragile organ and I need a strong one .  I’ve searched the far reaches of my realm and for one with the fortitude to stand the shock of my procedure; none have survived. But they say in your land that there are heart s transformed by  _ magic _ . Hearts made so powerful that they glow.”

“That’s why you’ve come here?” Regina glared.

“I need this for my work.” Victor ’ s eyes flickered to Jefferson ’ s briefly, causing the man to nod his head, a little way to tell Victor to continue on with the pitch. All they needed was for Regina to take her first heart and the deal was done. Rumpelstiltskin would have what he wanted; Victor would take the heart back to his world and Jefferson would be on his merry way. “So, tell me. How do you change these hearts?” Victor asked Regina. “How do you enchant them?”

Jefferson walked up to them. “Those who practice the dark arts do it by ripping the organ out of the living while it still beats.”

“Mmm-hm.” Victor nodded his head. He then looked to Regina. “And you...can do this?”

“No.” She continued to glare.

“Oh,” Victor replied. “You assured me that this  _ Queen  _ was some powerful sorceress.” He looked back to Jefferson. They knew there was a chance that Regina would fight against them, that she’d refuse to take a heart.

“I will not use magic for evil , ” Regina told them both.

“Well,” Jefferson said. “If you want your  _ fiance  _ back, then you’re going to have to find someone who will.”

“Have I wasted my time here?” Victor asked as he began to pack up his bag.

“No!” Regina stopped him. “I know exactly who can help us ,” s he told Victor. “I know where to get a heart.”

They had gone back to Regina’s home, the one she lived in growing up with her parents and younger sister.

“This was my mother's.” Regina told them as they stood in her mother's old bedroom in front of the fireplace. Jefferson took the time to lay down lazily on one of the couches in the room.

“How sweet,” Victor said sarcastically. “But I’m not interested in heirlooms.”

“Oh, I believe you will be , ” Regina said as she faced Victor. “Listen ,” s he instructed them causing Jefferson to sit up.

“To a fireplace?” Victor said as the room was filled with the sound of the flicker of the flame.

“Just listen , ” Regina instructed.

And then Jefferson heard it. The sound of a heart beating.  _ No.  _ M ultiple hearts. “Where is that coming from?”  H e got up from the couch and walked over to where Regina and Victor stood.

“Her vault , ” Regina waved her hand and the flames of the fire went out and the woman moved forward to where a door opened.

Victor looked to Jefferson briefly before following after her. They walked down the stairs of the vault, listening to the sound of beating hearts growing louder.

“Take your pick , ” Regina told them.

Victor looked around the room with wide eyes. “The s e...are all hearts?”

“My mother was a collector , ” Regina told them.

They had planned on getting Regina to try and  _ take  _ a heart; not steal one of her mother ’ s. He was wary , but Rumpelstiltskin said this might happen. “Whose hearts are these?” Jefferson asked as he walked past Regina, making a face.

“I have no idea.” Regina sighed. “She took so many, caused  _ so  _ much pain it was impossible to keep track.” Regina shook her head. “She was a monster.”

_ As you will be as well,  _ Jefferson thought to himself. He didn’t care about Regina or the torment she’d surely cause after he was gone; he owed Rumpelstiltskin. He had screwed up not getting those ruby slippers from Oz and this was his way of paying his debt. It was a scheme they came up with days before his first encounter with the queen. Once the debt was paid he’d be long gone. He had no intention o f ever seeing Regina again for good reason. Once she figured out that they had played her , he  prefered not to  face her wrath.

“Finally,” Victor said as he held one of the boxes, lid open causing the glowing heart to illuminate his face. “After all this time . I t’s perfect.”

“That settles it.” Jefferson clapped his hands. “We have a heart.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  
  


_ “I’m going to call David and have him pick up Grace. I don’t want you confronting Regina on your own.”  _

Rebekah smiled softly at her husband ’ s words. “As much as I love how protective you are over me , I’m not alone. David is actually here,”  s he said as she walked around the corner of the hospital that would lead her to Victor’s room, already spotting David talking with Regina. “And let’s not forget that you’re not exactly David’s favorite person right now.” Jefferson sighed. “But you’re  _ my  _ favorite person.”

Her words caused him to chuckle.  _ “Just, be careful, okay?” _

“I will.”

_ “I love you.” _

“I love you , too.”

Rebekah hung up and walked up to Regina and David with Henry following closely behind her.

“How can he be back?” David asked Regina.

_ “Whale _ _. _ _ ”  _ She motioned to the man lying asleep in one of the hospital beds. Rebekah frowned, seeing his missing limb. “He believed he could bring him back from the grave and ... ” For the first time in a long time, Rebekah watched her sister smile. “I don’t know how...but he has.”

“Daniel’s alive?” Rebekah said, catching David and Regina’s attention.

She nodded her head, still smiling with tears in her eyes. “You know that Whale practices something more powerful than magic, or, that’s what your husband told me all those years ago.” Rebekah wondered how much Regina knew about Jefferson and Victor’s betrayal -- did she know that it was possible for Daniel to come back when they first came to her, or that it all had been a scheme? Regina looked back to David. “All Whale needed was a heart and he took one of mine.”

David ’ s eyes widened in horror. “You have  _ hearts  _ here?”

“In my vault , ” Regina said in a whisper when she noticed that Henry was standing behind Rebekah, his eyes glued on Victor. “From our land ,” s he explained.

David was angry. That much was clear. “Whose heart did he take?!”  h e demanded an answer.

“I have no idea , ” Regina said, looking guilty. “I took so many it was impossible to track.”

“Regina . ” Rebekah took a step forward. “If he took a heart that belongs to someone that is  _ still  _ alive , it wouldn’t just be bad for Daniel, it would be bad for the actual owner of the heart.”

“Yes, I’m aware, Rebekah.” She snapped at her sister. “But ... ” Her tone got softer. “He’s  _ back.  _ Daniel’s back.” She shook her head and tried to walk away from David. “I need to go, I need to help him!” But he grabbed her by the arm, stopping her from going any further.

“No . ” Charming kept Regina restrained. “Where is he? Look what he did . ” He motioned to Whale . “He’s dangerous.”

“Not to me!” Regina argued. “He won’t hurt anyone else, David. I promise.”

Her promise to David sounded a lot like the promise Regina made to Rebekah when she was just a child. “She’s telling the truth , ” Rebekah said, surprising both David and Regina. “I’ll go with her.”

Charming sighed. “Bex, you know I can’t take that chance.” He then looked to Regina. “You have two choices, Regina. Tell me where he is; or jail.”

“David,” Rebekah started to say only to have her sister raise her hand, keeping her from saying anything else.

“I think it’s like when you awoke from your coma , ” Regina admitted. “He’s following his final thoughts to where he last met me. The stables.”

“The stables?” Rebekah said. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive, Rebekah , ” Regina said.

“I’m coming with , ” Rebekah said, already seeing Charming start to protest. “She won’t let anything happen to me.” She stopped him from saying she couldn’t go. “Right?”

Regina looked at Rebekah for a long moment before nodding her head. “I won’t ,” s he told Rebekah. “I promise.”

Rebekah nodded and turned to face Henry to tell him to stay with Whale only to find that he was gone. “Henry?”  s he said, gaining Regina and David ’ s attention.

They both walked forward. “Where has he gone?” Regina asked. “He was  _ just  _ here.”

Rebekah squared her jaw and shook her head. “Where do you  _ think  _ he went ? ”

David grabbed his jacket quickly and walked past them. “The stables ,” h e answered. “It’s not too far from the hospital . C ome on!”

Running while pregnant was not a skill Rebekah mastered well. But they managed to get to the stables faster than they would have by driving around the hospital to get to the barn instead of cutting through some of the fields. Henry knew the short cut well; it was one that he and Rebekah often took during the curse. She’d take him to the stables, make a game out of it by finding different ways to get there . S he even went as far  as  to create a map with the quickest path so that Henry could always find his way there.

“This way!” She shouted as she heard the sound of the horses whining loudly. But then she stopped, looking around in the woods. “Wait,”  s he said, trying to listen to the sound of the horses.  _ No, no, no!  _ Now was not the time to start forgetting more stuff about Storybrooke.

“We don’t have  _ time  _ for you to try and catch your breath, Rebekah!” Regina said. “We’ll find him on our own.” Regina ran forward but David stayed behind.

“Are you okay?”  h e asked her.

“Yeah , ” Rebekah lied. “We have to follow Regina.”

Rebekah had taken them the wrong way and by the time they finally got to the stables, Henry was already in danger.

“Daniel!” Regina yelled as the man lifted Henry in the air by his throat. “Let him go!”

Daniel looked at Regina oddly but dropped Henry causing Rebekah and David to quickly move forward and grab him away from Daniel. “Go,” Rebekah told Henry. “Run!” Charming echoing her words.

Charming then looked to Rebekah. “Bex, go with him.”

She shook her head. “I’m not leaving her alone with him , ” Rebekah told her old friend.

“It’s true,”  s he heard Regina whisper. “You’re really here.” And then he charged at Regina. David was quick to  shove her out of the way and close the door shut before Daniel could get out, but he was strong and David couldn’t latch the door closed.

“It won’t hold long!” David told the both of them. “Can you cast a spell to subdue him?”

“No!” Regina argued. “I won’t use magic on him!”

“Bex!” David looked to her. “Can you?”

“I ... ” She had only done that spell once. “I can try.”

Charming shook his head, knowing there wasn’t much time before Daniel  would  burst through the doors. He grabbed his side piece out of the holster he wore on his belt.

“What are you doing?!” Regina yelled at David, trying to  throw the gun away.

“He’s a monster, Regina! If you won’t put him down, I will!”

“David, please!” She tried to stop to him. “Just let me talk to him.”

“It’s too big of a risk. There’s no telling what he’ll do!”

“You have to at least give me a chance!” Regina pleaded.

“Out of the way, Regina! Now!” Charming shoved her only to be lifted in the air by magic.

“I’m sorry , ” Rebekah whispered as David looked back at her, seeing it was  she who cast the spell. “But you have to let her try.” She used both her hands to hold Charming in place and the door closed at the same time.

When she looked to Regina, her older sister was looking at her in shock. Rebekah moved her hand that was holding Charming in place slowly back to the ground. Regina looked away from Rebekah and then back to Charming. “Please...let me talk to my fiance.”

Charming shook his head in frustration, but nodded, and Rebekah slowly used her magic to free him. He looked at her with a glare before he walked away from them and out of the stables. Regina walked over to Rebekah, her hand wrapping around her wrist gently. “Thank you ,” s he whispered. But as she let go , Rebekah’s eyes closed and memories Regina was holding onto appeared in her head causing Rebekah to close her eyes.

Jefferson was there, standing next to Regina as they stood a couple of yards away from a white tent that Victor set up. She could see the silhouette of Daniel’s body. Thunder and lightning w ere cracking in the sky as Victor took the heart from Regina.

_ “What’s he doing back there?”  _ Regina asked Jefferson.  _ “Magic?” _

_ “He says he wields power greater than magic _ _ , _ _ ”  _ Jefferson said back.

_ “Really?”  _ Her tone was so hopeful.

The wind picked up and Rebekah could feel someone grabbing at her wrist again. “No,”  s he told them, wanting to stay in the memory to see what happened. But she already knew. Victor had lied.

“Bex!” Her eyes blinked open in surprise to find Jefferson standing in front of her. She looked past him to Regina opening the barn door , the magic Rebekah used to keep it closed no longer working. “Henry called me on his way here and I got in my car right away. You need to leave; it’s too dangerous.”

She shook her head, watching from afar as Regina stepped into the stables slowly. But as soon as she stepped into the stables, a hand grabbed her throat and pushed her back. Daniel; it still wasn’t him. Rebekah moved her hand up to immobilize him again but Jefferson stopped her.  

“Let him do it!” Jefferson shouted. “And she’ll be gone from our lives for good!”

“No!” Rebekah yelled at him. “Not like this.”

Rebekah moved her hand up but Daniel had already let go of Regina. She ran over to her gasping sister and helped her stand properly, keeping her from falling over. “Are you okay?”

Regina took in shallow breaths and nodded her head, patting Rebekah ’ s arm to let her know she’d be fin e .

When they looked up at Daniel, his eyes were wide. “Regina?” he whispered causing the woman to come running to him, embracing him.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.” Regina cried as they finally pulled apart.  

“Ah!” Daniel groaned, falling back a bit. He clutched onto his heart in pain, walking away from them and moving closer to Jefferson. Rebekah looked to her husband, holding out her hand and motioning for him to get away.

Jefferson didn’t leave. He just moved past Daniel and went to his wife's side.  

“Please!” Daniel begged. “Stop.” He cried. “Just stop the pain.”

“How?” Regina moved to him.

“Let me go , ” Daniel told her, skin pale, eyes dark.

“No!” Regina argued. “I won’t lose you again.” She cried, moving her hand to rest on his cheek. “Without you , I’ m lost.” He shook his head. “Please! Daniel, come back to me!” Rebekah felt Jefferson take her hand softly, lacing their fingers together. She hadn’t noticed before, but tears were rolling down her cheeks watching Regina refuse to let go of the man she loved and lost. “I love you , ” Regina whispered.

“Then love...again,” Daniel managed to get the words out before pulling away from her.

When he looked back up , Daniel was gone. The monster took over. But instead of going after Regina, he ran forward at Rebekah and Jefferson only to have the same spell Rebekah had cast on David earlier , cast on him by Regina. She let out a loud sob before waving her hand and suddenly Daniel’s body scattered into ashes. “Good-bye, Daniel.” Regina whispered as the wind carried him away.

Rebekah pulled her hand out of Jefferson's and moved to stand next to her sister. “He was in too much pain, Regina.” She took her sister ’ s hand, feeling everything she felt in that moment. Rebekah closed her eyes , trying to force the pain away. She heard Regina give in to a shaky sigh, her breathing more calm now from Rebekah’s magic.

“He’s gone , ” Regina whispered.

“I know.” Rebekah let go of her hand and moved to stand in front of Regina. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, slowly and hesitantly pulling her older sister into a hug. Regina’s body all but collapsed into Rebekah’s as she sobbed against her shoulder while they hugged.

Rebekah wondered when the last time she and Regina had  _ truly  _ hugged and couldn’t remember. It was all getting hard to remember.

She looked to Jefferson, seeing the worry in his eyes.

They left the stables and Jefferson drove Regina to the hospital so she could drive herself home. “Thank you , ” Regina said in a quiet voice as Rebekah walked her to her car. “After everything I’ve done to you and your family...thank you for coming to my rescue.”

Rebekah smiled, nodding her head. “Let’s try not to make it a habit.” She smirked causing Regina to actually smile.

Regina looked past Rebekah and to Jefferson who stayed in the car. “I,”  s he started to say but stopped. “Maybe someday everything that has happened between us can be put in the past and...we could  _ all  _ be a family. I never have been properly introduced to my niece.” She tried to joke but Rebekah tensed.

Regina frowned at that. “Look, Regina.” Rebekah sighed. “It’s going to take some time to get there.”

“I know , ” Regina said as she nodded her head.

Rebekah left Regina, walking back over to the car. She looked over her shoulder at her older sister. “Keep your word to Henry though,”  s he told Regina. “No more magic.” Regina nodded. “He believes in you.”

Regina smiled. “Thank you.”

Rebekah got into the car and was met with silence from Jefferson. It wasn’t until they were parked in front of Grace’s school that Jefferson finally spoke. “Why’d you do it?”  h e asked. “Why’d you help her -- after  _ everything  _ she has done to you, to  _ us _ . Grace lost her mother and father because of that woman . H ow can you just …? ”

Rebekah grabbed his hand, stopping him from saying anything further. “Because she’s my sister, Jefferson.” Jefferson shook his head, the answer not good enough for him. “My father never gave up on her.”

“And she took his  _ heart  _ to create the curse . S he killed him, Bex!”

Rebekah sighed. “Look, I know this is frustrating for you, Jefferson but...I saw her memories.”

Jefferson looked at her in confusion. “Her memories?”

She nodded. “I touched Daniel’s coffin and I saw everything it saw. Including you and Victor saying you could bring him back. I felt her hope and just as quickly I felt her heartbreak.”

Jefferson squared his jaw and shook his head. “You can pity her from afar, Bex.”

“Sweetheart . ” She moved her hand to touch his cheek, caressing it. “I know you still feel guilty for your part in the whole Daniel mess.” Jefferson rolled his eyes but he didn’t pull away from her touch. “And  _ you  _ know that  _ no one  _ tells me what to do. So, I will respect your wishes to keep her away from our family but...I’m not ready to give up on her quite yet.”

Jefferson closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. “You’re too good, Bex.”

She smiled, moving forward and pressing her lips to his. “I love you too.”

Regina, perhaps, wasn’t a lost cause after all. Pre-curse; yes, she was a lost cause. But now? Rebekah felt hope for the first time in a long time that she’d be able to get her big sister back.

  
  



	30. Chapter 30

* * *

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  


 

The sound of ringing going off in the early hours of the morning caused Jefferson to groan. He moved a little, allowing Rebekah to stretch her arm over to grab the phone off of his nightstand. “Sorry,” she mumbled as she unplugged her phone. “Hello?” she answered sleepily. Jefferson rolled onto his side, eyes still closed and his arms reaching to wrap around Rebekah only to feel her pull away. “Is he okay?” she asked, causing Jefferson to open one eye. He watched as his wife nodded her head, rubbing at her temples before she got out of bed. “I’ll be right there.”

“What’s going on?” Jefferson asked, watching as his wife sleepily walked around the room trying to dress.

“Henry’s having nightmares,” she said with a yawn, moving to their dresser and turning on the lamp causing Jefferson to look away from the bright light.

His eyes fell on the window, seeing that the sun hadn’t even begun to rise yet. “Don’t kids have nightmares all the time?” he asked. “I know that Grace did.”

Rebekah instantly looked to Jefferson, a frown forming. “What about?” Jefferson sighed, not meaning to upset her. But he knew his wife well enough to know that she wouldn’t let it go. “About Regina taking me?” He nodded his head. “I’m beginning to regret promising to help her through this whole _‘no magic’_ phase of her life.” She grumbled causing Jefferson to smirk.

“I told you that you would.” Rebekah playfully glared at him before she pulled off her nightgown and put on a pair of jeans. He watched as she frowned, not able to button them. He chuckled, getting out of bed and moving to help her. Jefferson pulled out a pair of stretch pants that he knew Rebekah would be more comfortable in and a cream colored sweatshirt that was large enough that her bump wouldn’t cause the fabric to ride up. “Time for some new clothes.” he told her, helping her dress. “Lucky for you, Regina made me rich in this world.”

Her green eyes shined as Jefferson pulled her sweatshirt over her head, a wide grin forming on her lips. “I love you so much,” Rebekah told him as her arms moved to loop around his shoulders. He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her. But before he could convince her to come back to bed, Rebekah was pulling out of his arms and heading to their closet to get some shoes. “I’ll be back in a bit,” she told him.

“Wait, why do you have to go?” He asked, following after her into the closet. “It’s not even dawn.”

“Because my stubborn nephew is refusing to go back to sleep unless I come over,” she replied as she pulled on her boots. “And since I basically raised him, I know that threat is true and Charming could probably use a break.”

“What about Grace?” he asked as she stood up and walked over to him. “If she wakes up and sees that you’re gone--”

“You will have made pancakes to distract her.” Rebekah cut him off with a smirk. “Save me some,” she whispered before pressing a quick kiss to his lips and walked out of the bedroom.

He sighed, going to the window of their room to watch her pull out of the driveway. “Where’d Mama go?” Jefferson turned back to see Grace standing in the doorway. He frowned upon seeing the worried look in her eyes. “She didn’t go to Regina did she?”

They had told Grace about Rebekah deciding to help Regina and their daughter wasn’t too thrilled with the idea. She was a very opinionated young lady who let her parents know when she thought an idea of theirs was ridiculous and Jefferson couldn’t disagree with her on this one. Rebekah helping Regina...it was madness. And he knew madness. But he’d stay close and keep his wife safe.

“No,” Jefferson told Grace, walking over to where she stood. “Charming called and asked for some help with Henry.”

Grace looked down at her fingers, picking at her cuticles. “Is Mama okay?”

Jefferson’s brows furrowed together. “Of course. Why?”

She shrugged, looking up at her father. “We were talking yesterday while you made dinner and...she forgot about our class toad.”

He raised his brow at that. “Class _toad_?”

“I’m supposed to take care of the toad next week and when I reminded Mama, she didn’t remember that my class had a toad,” she confessed. “But I _know_ that when Henry was in charge of the toad, _Mama_ was took care of it because they knew that Regina wouldn’t want a toad in her house.”

Jefferson smiled sadly at Grace. “When your mama was pregnant with you,” he took her hand, “she would forget things all the time.” Jefferson said, “She’d be boiling some water for tea and walk right out of the kitchen and forget all about it. I remember being so worried that she’d walk into the woods one day and forget her way home she was so scatterbrained.” He tried to tease. But he could see the look of worry in his daughter's eyes.

Grace looked down at the ground, sniffling a little. “What if she forgets us?”

“Hey.” He squeezed her hand. “Your mama won’t forget us,” Jefferson promised her. “She might forget small things every once in a while but that’s only because her body is working _very_ hard to grow your baby brother right now.” Grace inhaled deeply and nodded her head. “Do you want pancakes?” Jefferson asked, earning a small smile from Grace. “Alright but you gotta help me make them.” That earned a full grin from his daughter.

Together, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen to make pancakes. He tried his best to not look worried with the information that Grace had just given him because he was starting to notice how forgetful his wife had been in the last few days as well.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


By the time Rebekah showed up to Snow and Emma's apartment, she could already smell the scent of breakfast being cooked inside. She knocked on the door before entering the unlocked apartment, raising her brow at Henry as he sat in the kitchen helping David make waffles and bacon. He gave her an innocent smile causing Rebekah to chuckle before letting David know that she was in the apartment as well.

“Good morning, Charming,” she said as she set her purse down on the table off of the kitchen.

He looked over at her, smiled, and went back to cooking the bacon. “Sorry to make you drive out here,” David apologized, putting some bacon on a plate and motioned for her to eat.

“Don’t worry about it, David,” Rebekah said as she walked over to where he stood and took the plate from him. “Just don’t tell Jefferson that you already fed me.” She smirked. “He’s making pancakes for when I get back.” David smiled and then looked over at Henry, watching as the little boy drew in his school notebook. Rebekah knew that was her cue to go talk to her nephew. “How are you doing, buddy?” she asked as took a seat next to him. Henry shrugged his shoulders, not giving her a verbal answer. “Will you tell me about your nightmare?”

Henry sighed, setting down his pencil and pushed his drawing over to Rebekah so she could see it. It was a room on fire, but hidden behind the flames were a pair of eyes. Rebekah picked up the drawing, analyzing it more. She frowned, noticing that the curtains on fire looked familiar. They almost looked like the curtains inside the hat.

“I don’t know who was in there with me but...I know I wasn’t alone.”

Rebekah set down the drawing and looked back at Henry. “I bet that was pretty scary,” she said softly, moving her hand to rest against Henry’s cheek. Henry looked down at his hands and nodded his head. “The fire in the room...could you feel it?”

Henry inhaled deeply and nodded his head. “It was too hot,” he admitted. “And the smoke...it made it hard for me to breathe.” His eyes locked with Rebekah’s. “Auntie Bex, I don’t want to go to sleep again.”

She frowned, moving forward and pulling Henry into a hug. “I’ll find a way to make the nightmares go away, Henry,” Rebekah promised. He hugged her back tightly, little arms circling around her as far as they could. “My belly is getting too big for bear hugs.” She joked, causing Henry to chuckle.

“It’s not _that_ big, Bex,” Henry said causing Rebekah to raise her brow at him.

“Oh really?” She laughed. “Tell that to the pair of jeans on my bedroom floor that I tried to squeeze into this morning,” Rebekah said as she wrinkled her nose, making Henry laugh. “Grumpy was right; I need to lay off the milkshakes,” She said, tickling his side causing Henry to laugh louder.

She looked over at Charming, a smile of gratitude on his lips that Rebekah managed to distract Henry from his dreams. His cell phone rang, causing David to look away. Rebekah listened and watched as David’s eyes grew large before he nodded his head and told whoever had called that he was on his way.

“What was that about?” Rebekah asked David as he turned off the burners on the stove and quickly dumped the bacon he had been cooking onto a plate, unplugging the waffle maker as well.

“They might have found something in the tunnels,” David told Rebekah as he put on his coat. “Come on, Henry. We’ve got to go check it out.” He ushered the boy to get ready.

“I can stay with Henry so that he can eat his breakfast,” Rebekah started to say but Henry had already run to get his clothes on. “Or not,” she said with a little smile. “Did they find fairy dust?” Rebekah turned her attention back to David.

“They didn’t say. All they said was that it was urgent,” he said as Henry came running into the kitchen again to grab a couple of pieces of bacon before they both headed to the door. “Oh,” David said suddenly, looking to Rebekah. “Did you want to come? We can all ride together.”

She shook her head. “No thanks,” Rebekah told them. “I got a family to get back to.”

“Thank you,” David said, giving Rebekah a grateful smile. She knew that Charming had a lot on his plate right now with filling in as town sheriff while Emma was gone and on top of that, raising Henry as well.

They all left the apartment together and on the way home, Rebekah’s phone began to ring. “Hello?” She answered, seeing that it was David again. “Is everything okay?”

 _“Diamonds_ _,_ _”_ David answered.

“Diamonds?” Rebekah said back. “Diamonds from _this_ world or diamonds from our world?” She pulled off of the main road and into the woods that would lead to her house where Jefferson and Grace were waiting for her to return.

_“Our world.”_

She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling hopeful again. “What do you need from me?”

 _“Jefferson's hat.”_ Rebekah nodded. She could do that. _“If this works...we’ll have enough fairy dust to make the hat work again. We can bring them home.”_

“I’m almost home. I’ll grab the hat and then meet you at Granny’s, okay?”

_“Meet us there around 5 this evening. We’re having celebratory drinks.”_

Rebekah laughed. “I’m pregnant.”

Charming laughed and after they discussed the plan again, Rebekah hung up the phone and by the time she had pulled into the driveway, her stomach was groaning loudly at her for food.

“Jefferson!” She hollered loudly as she walked into the house.

Both Jefferson and Grace came running to the door, eyes wide with worry. “Are you okay?” Jefferson asked, a spatula in hand as he wore one of her aprons. Grace had the same worried look on her flour-covered face and Rebekah’s heart warmed at the sight.

“Do you two have _any_ idea what you look like right now?” She chuckled.

Jefferson rolled his eyes as he smiled while Rebekah walked up to them, bending down to kiss the top of Grace’s head and then standing on her toes to press a kiss to Jefferson’s lips. “They found diamonds,” Rebekah whispered as she pulled away from Jefferson, her hand moving to rest on Grace’s shoulder as she stood next to her father. She looked at Jefferson, a smile forming on her lips. “Diamonds from _our_ world in the tunnels!” Rebekah said in excitement. “They’re working on grinding the diamonds into fairydust and if all goes well...we can use the hat again.”

Jefferson blinked in surprise. “Are you certain?” Rebekah grinned, nodding her head. “Okay,” he told her. “I’ll grab the hat.”

He moved to walk past her but Rebekah grabbed him by the arm. “Whoa, whoa, slow down, handsome.” She teased, pulling him back to her. “They still gave to grind the diamonds into dust; it’s going to take a few hours.”

Jefferson looked at Rebekah, a smile forming on his lips. “Bex,” he whispered her name. “We can go _home_ _,_ ” he said before pulling her into a hug, kissing the side of her face. Rebekah couldn’t remember the last time she felt so much joy and hope.

“I don’t want to go back,” Grace said, causing Jefferson and Rebekah to pull away from each other and look down at their daughter. “I’m not going.” She folded her arms over her chest and walked away from her parents.

Well...that was certainly something Rebekah hadn’t seen coming.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“To the dwarves!” David yelled as everyone at Granny’s cheered, clinking their mugs together in celebration. Jefferson sat in a booth next to his daughter who was now refusing to speak to either of her parents until they promised that their stay in Storybrooke was permanent.

“Do you want a milkshake, Grace?” Rebekah asked, sitting across from them next to Henry. Grace folded her arms over her chest and looked away from her mother, who sighed in return. “How about you, Henry?” She asked her nephew. Henry shook his head, drinking from a large mug. Rebekah raised her brow at him, looking closer to the drink. “Who gave you coffee?”

He sighed. “I snuck some from the pot up front,” Henry admitted.

“Are you trying to stay up?” Jefferson asked the boy who was technically his nephew. “Because of the nightmares?” Henry looked down at his cup of coffee and nodded his head slowly. Jefferson looked to Rebekah, seeing the worry in her eyes. “Don’t worry, kid,” Jefferson said. “Your Grandpa has slayed dragons before; he won’t ever let anything bad happen to you.”

The corner of Henry’s mouth twitched up, amused by Jefferson's statement.

“How about we get you some cocoa instead of coffee?” Jefferson said next, sliding the cup of coffee away from Henry. The little boy chuckled and nodded his head. “Grace, why don’t you and Henry go get us all some hot cocoa,” Jefferson suggested, handing his daughter some money. She huffed by after getting a stern look from her father, she motioned for Henry to follow her to the counter.

Rebekah's hand moved across the table, holding onto Jefferson’s. “Thank you.” He smiled, squeezing her hand. Rebekah then sighed, using her free hand to rub her belly. “Mama is already ready for sleep.” She chuckled, closing her eyes briefly.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked.

She shook her head and opened her eyes. “I think it’s good for Grace to be around her cousin,” Rebekah told him. They both looked over at Grace when they heard her laugh for the first time in hours, seemingly fine around Henry. Rebekah frowned, shaking her head. “I feel lost,” she admitted. “Or, at a loss.”

Jefferson nodded his head in agreement. “This is the first time she’s given you the silent treatment,” he said as he blew air out of his nose, “Not my first rodeo.”

Rebekah’s brows furrowed, looking frustrated. “Why wouldn’t she want to go home, Jefferson?”

“Well,” He said before pausing briefly, not wanting to upset his wife. “The Enchanted Forest doesn’t hold a lot of good memories for Grace, Bex,” he reminded her. “She watched you get taken away from us...and I--”

Rebekah squeezed his hand, already knowing what he was going to say. “You did what you did to try and get your family back. If Grace should be upset with anyone, it should be Regina.”

Jefferson shrugged his shoulders. “She’s felt safe in Storybrooke for the last twenty-eight years. Even now; with the curse broken, this is a stable environment for her.”

“So what do we do?” Rebekah asked her husband. “When our people return home?”

Jefferson sighed, rubbing his thumb against Rebekah’s hand. “We’ll deal with that when that day comes.” Rebekah let go of his hand, scooting out of the booth and joining him on his side so that she could rest her head against his shoulder, Jefferson’s arm wrapping around her shoulder to pull her closer. “We’ll figure it all out.”

“If we were to stay in Storybrooke while everyone else leaves...would it be enough for you?” Rebekah asked as she moved her head to look up at Jefferson.

Jefferson smiled, pressing a kiss against her forehead. “As long as you and Grace are with me, I’m set for life.” He then moved his hand to rest on her belly. “And this little guy too.” Rebekah nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, the feeling of her breath against his skin giving Jefferson a sense of calm.

“We have a slight problem,” David said, standing at their booth now. Rebekah pulled away from Jefferson and looked to the prince. “Or, two problems.”

Jefferson frowned. Of course, when things were starting to look up, problems would arise. “With the fairydust?”

“No,” David said, refusing to look at Jefferson. The man understood why David was still peeved with him, but there was no taking back Jefferson’s refusal to help Charming when he needed it the most. “Bex, King George is here.”

Jefferson looked to Rebekah and watched as she rubbed her temple. “I, uh, I know,” she told him. “I remember...I think Regina worked with him while cursed but--” She stopped and shook her head. “He’s, uh, his name is Albert Spencer,” Rebekah said with more certainty. “He’s the D.A here in Storybrooke.”

“Yeah, well, he just threatened to make my life a living hell and with Henry in the picture--”

Rebekah interrupted him. “Henry can stay with us until you figure out what to do with Spencer,” She told David and Jefferson watched as the man sighed in relief.

“Thank you.”

“What’s the other _slight_ problem?” Jefferson asked.

David sat down in the booth, leaning in so they could speak quietly. “Ruby’s in transition.”

“I thought she had the whole wolf thing under control.” Rebekah said.

“That’s what I thought too,” David sighed. “But after not turning for twenty-eight years _and_ her cloak missing...she and Granny are concerned. They’re using their walk-in freezer in the back to keep Ruby inside during the full moon.”

“The freezer?” Jefferson said in a skeptical tone. “Do they seriously think that’s going to stop the wolf?”

“They _hope_ it’s going to stop her,” David glared.

“And if it doesn’t?”

“Jefferson,” Rebekah said his name softly. “Let David finish.”

He rolled his eyes but stayed quiet. He and David hadn’t exactly been _best friends_ back in the Enchanted Forest, but they had been friends. David gave Rebekah away on their wedding day; surely this grudge would fade once Emma and Snow returned home safely.

 _Or,_ it could worsen. Seeing as Jefferson had kidnapped and drugged both women. Jefferson realized that things would never be the same between he and Charming ever again because of his actions during the curse. But he had been desperate to get his family back -- just as desperate as David was at the moment.

“If she manages to get out,” Jefferson turned his attention back to David. “The whole town is in danger.”

“Well, maybe I can cast a barrier spell,” Rebekah suggested. “To keep the wolf from tearing apart the door.”

“Can you do that?” David asked, sounding hopeful.

Rebekah nodded her head. “I can make it so that the only way the door can be opened is by a human. The wolf will be trapped inside and once Ruby wakes up, she can leave the freezer and not have to wait for Granny to wake up.”

“That would be amazing,” David told Rebekah and motioned for her to follow him. “Let’s go tell Granny.”

Rebekah looked to Jefferson before leaving with David, giving him a smile before she left the booth. He watched as she disappeared into the back and then looked over at the counter where he saw Grace and Henry sitting while drinking their hot cocoa.

After Rebekah had been taken, Grace would go through phases of not speaking with her father, telling him that she refused to speak until her mother was returned to them. It was only during those times that raising her was difficult. Other than that, she was the sweetest little girl. But being eleven years old and having been cursed for twenty-eight years, he didn’t know how much that may have changed her.

Of course, she was still kind as ever; but she was not budging on refusal to leave Storybrooke. He understood why she didn’t want to go back home.

Grace and Henry walked over to where Jefferson sat alone at the booth, both holding a to-go cup of hot chocolate. “I take it you guys want to go home?” He asked with a slight smile. Grace nodded her head but Henry squinted his eyes and furrowed his brows as he looked around the room for his aunt. “Bex is helping your Grandpa before we leave,” he explained to the young boy. “I don’t think it’ll take long.”

The two kids took a seat, Grace sighing loudly while Henry sipped from his drink. “Can you tell me about when you first met my aunt?” Henry asked Jefferson.

He smiled. “You didn’t read about it in your book?”

Henry gave him a lopsided smile. “Yeah, but I want to hear your side.”

Jefferson looked to Grace first, seeing her eyes lift up from her cup at the mention of hearing about how her parents first met. “Only if Grace doesn’t mind,” he said, looking at his daughter.

She furrowed her brows and pursed her lips for a moment. “I don’t mind,” she finally mumbled.

Jefferson grinned. “When I first met Bex,” he chuckled, “she didn’t exactly trust me. _With_ reason.” He smirked. “Bex is a very stubborn woman; a trait she passed down to her daughter,” Jefferson added and watched as the corners of Grace’s lips twitched up in a smile.

By the time Rebekah got back to the table, the kids had finished their hot cocoa and Jefferson had finished telling Henry and Grace about how he and Rebekah first met.

“When did you first realize you loved Mama?” Grace asked on the car ride back to their place.

Rebekah turned her head to Jefferson, raising her brow while awaiting his answer.

“Was it in Underland when you went to rescue her from being taken to the Queen of Hearts?” Henry asked. Rebekah gave in to a snort, shaking her head.

Jefferson grinned. “The night she saved my life in Camelot,” he admitted, moving his hand to rest on Rebekah’s knee. “How she told me that the _only_ reason she saved my life was to repay a debt -- not because she liked me.” He chuckled. “That’s when I knew that she was the only woman I’d ever love for the rest of my life.” Rebekah smiled, moving her hand to rest on top of his.

“You’re a sap.” She teased him causing Jefferson to laugh as they pulled into their driveway. “And I love you for it.”

They all left the car and went inside the house. Jefferson cooked a late dinner for them since they hadn’t eaten at the diner, and afterwards, they made up a spot for Henry in Grace’s room, hoping that having them in there together would keep Henry’s nightmares from returning.

The nightmares still came.

  


* * *

  
  


Rebekah rubbed gently against the burn mark on Henry’s hand, the creme giving him little relief.

“Ow,” Henry complained.

“Can’t you just use magic?” Regina sniped at her.

Rebekah had called Regina when she saw the burn on Henry’s hand, knowing that she had the right to know that her son was injured. His nightmares were becoming more intense and now it seemed as though the ‘room on fire’ was a very real place. She understood why Henry was so adamant about going to sleep lately.

She ignored her sister’s sniping and continued to take care of Henry.

Rebekah had sent Jefferson and Grace away, telling her husband to take Grace out to eat, deciding against telling them that she was calling Regina over, instead saying she had called David. If Grace knew that Regina was coming over; she’d become upset or scared and the girl was already traumatized enough from waking up to Henry flailing on her bedroom floor as he screamed in pain.

“I think we should call Gold,” Regina suggested when Henry winced in pain.

“What?” Rebekah said in a flat tone. “Why the _hell_ would you suggest that?” Regina gave Rebekah an obvious look to which she rolled her eyes. Just because Gold or _Rumpelstiltskin_ was all knowing about all magic didn’t mean Rebekah wanted him in her home -- a home he had given to her and could take away anytime he wanted to. She _barely_ trusted Mr. Gold while cursed; but Rumpelstiltskin? She _knew_ she could not trust him.

“His nightmares are now _burning_ him, Rebekah!” Regina raised her voice. “If Gold can help--”

“Stop fighting.” Henry groaned as he got up from the couch and walked away from the arguing sisters. “If Mr. Gold can help, let him come.”

“Henry,” Rebekah said but Regina was already on her phone with Gold before she could tell Henry that she thought this was a bad idea.

When Mr. Gold arrived, he examined Henry’s hand. “You two were quite right to call me,” he stated. Rebekah looked to Regina and saw her older sister smirking in her small triumph.

“Can you help?” Rebekah asked, getting to the point.

“It’s just a dream,” Henry added. “Or...nightmare.”

“Well, what you’re describing is certainly not a dream,” he told Henry.

“Then what was it?” Regina asked causing Mr. Gold to look at her.

“A side effect,” Gold told them. “You know, it’s remarkable you’d cast a curse you know so little about.”

“My victims are _not_ supposed to wake up,” Regina reminded Gold. “That’s why I certainly never cared what happened to them after.” Regina then looked to Henry. “Until now.”

Mr. Gold walked over to a bag he brought over. Rebekah followed after him, wanting to see just what was inside. He opened it, allowing her to see the contents. Her brows pinched together as she saw multiple vials of potions.

“All safe, Dearie,” Mr. Gold told Rebekah when he saw the look on her face. He then turned back to Regina and Henry. “When people fall under a sleeping curse; the soul travels to a netherworld where it resides until awoken. Now, this world is between life and death and it’s _very_ real.” He pulled out a talisman and a small vial of clear liquid, along with a larger bottle of something blue. “However, even when the curse is broken, sometimes in sleep, the victims find their way back to that world,” he said as he used an eye dropper to drip some of the clear potion into the talisman. “Victims like you.” Gold looked to Henry.

“This other world is tormenting my son _every_ time he sleeps. I want you to give him something that would keep him from going there.”

“Well, I’m afraid that not possible,” Mr. Gold told Regina. Rebekah sighed loudly, shaking her head as she pressed her fingers to her temples. Gold was doing _something_ \-- he was just going to be dramatic about it before telling them he had something up his sleeve. The man chuckled as he looked at Rebekah. “I can, however, provide you with something that will allow him to control his actions whilst in that world.” He held the talisman in his hand, holding it out for Henry to grab. “And once one controls something, one no longer needs to fear it.”

“A necklace?” Henry tilted his head to the side as he examined it.

“You wear this while you’re sleeping,” Mr. Gold instructed him. “Once you control the journey, the fear will stop. And then, you can come and go as you please.”

Before Henry could take the necklace, Rebekah stood in front of him. “Everything comes at a price, Gold. What’s yours?”

“You can’t expect us to believe you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart; what do you want?”

Gold chuckled and shook his head. “People can change,” he told them both. “Perhaps not me,” he smirked. “But this is for Henry and it’s on me,” he said, looking up at them both but his eyes staying on Rebekah. “A word?”

 _Great,_ she thought. He was going to take the house back. Rebekah followed after him as he walked out of the living room and towards the front door.

“I’m sure you’re happy to have your family back,” he said sincerely. “I, however, don’t understand how you could let your sister back into your life after all she’s put you _and_ your family through.”

“My heart is not made of stone, Gold. Though, there are times that I daydream about killing her,” she admitted, the words spilling out of her mouth. “I could never go through with it.”

“She held you prisoner for years.”

“Years that you could have helped my husband find a way to save me,” Rebekah added. “But you didn’t. You stayed out of it. Why?”

Mr. Gold looked away from Rebekah and let out an annoyed sigh. “Things needed to happen for the curse to take place.”

Rebekah opened her mouth to reply but her phone ringing caused her to close her mouth. She walked away from Gold and over to where her phone was plugged in. “Hey,” she answered upon seeing David’s name on the screen. “Henry’s fine.”

“ _Ruby’s not.”_

She frowned at his words. “What happened?” She knew Ruby had somehow escaped the night before, the wolf inside her stronger than Rebekah’s magic. But what had happened? “Is she okay?”

 _“Not in the slightest_ _,_ _”_ David told her. _“The wolf, it uh,”_ he sighed. _“Billy is dead.”_

“Billy?” She said back in confusion. “Who’s Billy?”

 _“Ruby says the two of you went on a double date with Billy and his friend,”_ David reminded her.

Billy! Oh, poor Billy! How could she forget about him? _Why_ was she forgetting parts of her cursed life? She had been on a double date with Billy, Ruby and Eric the night she ditched them to be with Jefferson. It was their first kiss in her cursed state. And then more.

“How is Ruby?” Rebekah asked.

 _“She believes she killed him_ _;_ _or, the wolf killed him.”_

“Do you?”

 _“Mary-Margaret was framed_ _. M_ _aybe Ruby is being framed_ _,_ _too.”_

The sound of the front door being opened caused Rebekah to look over her shoulder briefly, thinking that Gold had left. But it was Jefferson. He stood in front of Grace, shielding her from danger. “What the _hell_ are you doing in my house?”

“I’ve got to go.” Rebekah hung up on David as she saw the panic in Grace’s eyes when she noticed that Regina was over.

“ _Your_ house?” Regina mocked Jefferson. “I don’t recall giving you this house when I created the curse. Give my sister some credit, or _Gold_ ,” he looked over at the man, “seeing how he handed it over to her for free.”

“Get out.” Jefferson glared at Regina, paying no attention to Gold. “You are not welcome or _wanted_ here.”

“Jefferson,” Rebekah said his name lightly. “ _I_ invited her over.”

“You can’t take her!” Grace yelled, moving out from behind Jefferson. “Mama has magic now and she can stop you!”

Regina laughed at that.

“Everyone, please! Stop!” Henry shouted. “Aunt Bex only called my mom because of me!” He told them. He looked to Jefferson, “And she sent you and Grace away because she knew you’d worry.”

“With good reason, Henry. You read the book; you know what she’s done to our family,” Jefferson said in a calm tone, though his eyes showed nothing but anger.

Henry sighed, holding onto his burn and letting out a little hiss of pain. Regina looked to Rebekah. “Maybe I should take Henry back to David while you and your family sort things out?” She suggested.

Rebekah nodded. “Henry, go get your things.” She motioned for the boy to go upstairs. Rebekah then moved to look at Jefferson, his facial expression angry. She sighed, walking over to her husband. “I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I was trying to do what was best for Henry.” He didn’t say anything, his facial expression hard to read. “Gold?” She looked to the man who had surprisingly stayed mute during this all. “Thank you for helping Henry.”

“Of course.” Gold nodded. “I’ll see myself out.”

When Henry left, he hugged both Rebekah and Grace  and apologized to them both. Though Rebekah told Henry that he had nothing to be sorry for, Grace said nothing. Regina pulled Henry closer to her when he apologized to Jefferson, who sighed quietly; in Rebekah’s mind, feeling sorry that Henry blamed him for his outburst.

When everyone was gone, Jefferson looked to Grace. “Go up to your room.”

She made a face, ready to protest, only to have Jefferson narrow his eyes at her. “Fine.” She huffed and walked towards the staircase.

Rebekah watched as Jefferson disappeared into the kitchen, her head falling back a bit as she let out a groan. “Look, I know you hate her,” Rebekah started to say as she followed him into the kitchen. “But she’s Henry’s mother.”

“ _Emma_ is his mother , ” Jefferson reminded Rebekah. “Are you forgetting that _you_ were the one to raise Henry for the last ten years?” Rebekah frowned. No...of course she wouldn’t ever forget that. She saw the worry in Jefferson’s eyes. “Bex . ” He walked up to her. “ _Are_ you forgetting?”

“No.” She shook her head. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Bex, you are forgetting more and more about your cursed life every single day.”

She scoffed, folding her arms over her chest. “I’m _pregnant._ ”

“And that’s what I’ve been telling myself.” Jefferson admitted. “But I think it’s something more.”

Rebekah shook her head. “You know that I get forgetful while pregnant, Jefferson.”

“Not _this_ forgetful.” He argued. When Rebekah didn’t say anything back, he walked closer to her. “What movie was playing at the theater?”

“What?”

“The second time we spoke while you were cursed, we were at a movie. What was it?” She blinked, opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. “Bex?” Jefferson waited for her to answer. But she couldn’t. Rebekah’s eyes began to mist over and Jefferson quickly embraced her. “Why haven’t you said anything?” he asked her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she gripped onto him tightly.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” Rebekah told him as she sniffled. “And I didn’t want Grace to know,” she admitted. “Because I’m scared that...first I’ll forget my cursed memories and then next I’ll forget everything else.”

“But why?” Jefferson smoothed down her hair as she pulled back, forcing Rebekah to look up at him. “Why is this happening?”

“I don’t know,” she said in a whisper. “Maybe it has something to do with waking up from my curse before everyone else’s was broken. Or the second curse Regina put on me.” Rebekah shook her head, wiping away tears. “Or this could just be a part of my pregnancy, Jefferson -- we don’t _know_ yet.”

“We’ll make an appointment with Victor,” Jefferson suggested.

Rebekah shook her head. “He’s not a gynecologist, Jefferson.”

“But he’s someone we _trust_ ,” Jefferson reminded her. “Someone who has been with us through basically every up and down we’ve ever had.”

Rebekah nodded her head slowly, agreeing with Jefferson. “And if this isn’t just about my pregnancy...and I’m forgetting my cursed memories?” Her eyes closed, lower lip trembling as she tried to hold back tears. “If I forget Henry--”

“You won’t,” Jefferson promised her. “I won’t let you.”

Rebekah shook her head and wrapped her arms around Jefferson’s shoulders, pulling his body closer to hers so she could rest her face in the crook of his neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his scar.

“I’ll always be here, Bex,” he promised her.

Together, they left the kitchen and went upstairs to tell Grace what was happening. Though she was worried, Grace put on a brave face for her mother and promised her that she wouldn’t let her forget anymore. It was a nice contrast compared to how Grace had refused to speak to her the day before.

David called again later in the evening telling Rebekah about how Spencer had gathered up a mob calling for Ruby’s head. _“He’s doing this to get back at me,”_ David told Rebekah. Spencer had broken into the police station with the angry mob but thankfully, David had already smuggled Ruby out of jail to protect her from Spencer’s madness.

“Where is she now?” Rebekah asked.

 _“She’s locked up in the library_ _,_ _”_ David told Rebekah, trusting her with the location. _“Granny and I are looking into some leads that might help us prove that Ruby didn’t kill Billy.”_

“I’m on my way,”

 _“No_ _,_ _”_ David disagreed. _“You’re pregnant.”_

“He’s got a point,” Jefferson said, listening in on the conversation. Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him causing him to smirk.  

She sighed. “Just...don’t let Ruby do anything stupid,” Rebekah told him. “Right now she thinks she killed Billy and even though we don’t believe that...it’s probably eating away at her. I know Ruby; she’s going to be wracked with guilt and feel as though she deserves to be punished.”

_“I won’t let that happen.”_

As Jefferson and Rebekah tucked Grace into bed that night, they heard the sound of a lone howl. Jefferson looked at Rebekah, his brow raising. “Ruby?” he asked.

Rebekah nodded her head. “What am I supposed to do, Jefferson?” Rebekah asked him. “I can’t let her die.”

“Charming won’t let that happen,” he said, pulling her gently into their bedroom. “You’ll get a call from him any minute telling you that everything worked out and that Ruby is safe,” Jefferson said, now standing in front of their bed. “But right now, you need sleep.” Rebekah wanted to protest, but her back and feet were killing her, not to mention that she could barely keep her eyes open.

Around midnight; the sound of a light knocking on the door caused Rebekah to stir awake. Jefferson let out a groan, rolling on his side with a scowl on his face. “I’ll go get it,” Rebekah told him, pressing her hand to his shoulder and giving it a pat.

He groaned, “Ignore it.”

“No one shows up at someone’s house this late unless it’s an emergency, Jefferson.” She whispered as she pulled a robe over her body. She walked out of her bedroom and down the hall to where the stairs were, her brows knitting together when she saw through the small window above the door that it was David on the other side of the door.

Rebekah hurried down the stairs and unlocked the door. “What happened?” she asked as she opened the door.

David shook his head, looking distraught as he held out what appeared to be a crispy bundle of fabric, completely unrecognizable. “We’re never going to see them again,” he said, voice broken as his eyes filled with tears.

Her eyes widened as she took the pieces of burnt fabric into her hands. _No,_ she thought as tears began to fall. It was the hat.

The only way back to their land...destroyed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

 

 

 

**STORYBROOKE, Maine**

  
  


“What are we going to do?” Rebekah asked quietly as she and Jefferson sat in the kitchen, the destroyed hat on the table in front of them. Jefferson reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, his thumb rubbing against her skin. “This was our way to get Emma and Snow back -- our way home.”

“Bex,” Jefferson sighed. “I’ve wanted to get back to the Enchanted Forest since this damn curse began...but maybe.” She looked over at him, watching as his brows furrowed as he tried to think of the right words to say. “We can start over here,” he decided on. “Grace doesn’t want to go back, she’d made that _very_ clear,” Jefferson reminded her. “All she remembers from our time in the Enchanted Forest is tragedy and misery. So I say...if they find a way to fix our hat, let’s give it to them. They can have it. They all can go back to our world and we can stay here.”

Rebekah blinked in surprise at her husband’s words. “You want to stay?”

He licked at his lower lip. “Yeah,” Jefferson said quietly.

“It was our home,” Rebekah reminded him. Because that was the truth. Before Regina took Rebekah -- before she left Jefferson in Wonderland -- the Enchanted Forest held a _lot_ of good memories for the two of them. As did the other realms. Jumping from realm to realm with Jefferson had been some of the most exciting years for Rebekah and she wasn’t ready to let go of those memories, she wasn’t ready to let go of them and giving up the hat; she wasn’t ready. “Not just the E nchanted F orest but...it’s _our_ hat. It’s _us._ You and me. I don’t think--” She shook her head and sighed, embarrassed by her behavior. “I’m sorry, I’m being moody.”

Jefferson smiled. “You’re not being moody,” he assured her. “I understand not wanting to give up the hat.”

She frowned, closing her eyes as she squeezed his hand. “It was our safety net,” Rebekah admitted. “The hat -- it was our way to escape Regina.” Jefferson nodded his head in agreement. “And we had... _so_ many great adventures.”

“We did.” He smirked, thumb rubbing circles against her skin. Rebekah chuckled, rolling her eyes. “I don’t need the hat, Bex, because I have you,” he told her, her chest warming at his words. “As long as I have you and our family...I don’t need the damn hat. We don’t need to run anymore.”

The side of Rebekah’s mouth twitched up slightly. “Does that mean you believe that Regina can change?”

He huffed out a laugh. “Now, I didn’t say that,” he said causing Rebekah to laugh.

“Mama?” They both turned their heads in the direction of their daughter’s voice. “Papa?”

Rebekah could hear the worry in her voice. “Everything is okay, baby.” She assured her daughter, motioning for Grace to come sit on her lap. She did, only sitting slightly on Rebekah’s lap so that she wouldn’t hurt the baby. “Did we wake you?” She asked, running her fingers through her daughter’s tangled hair only to frown when she heard her daughter start to sniffle. “Baby, what’s going on?” She asked, moving herself so she could look at Grace in her tear-filled eyes.

“I went in your room and you guys were gone,” Grace said softly. “I got scared.”

Rebekah frowned, looking over briefly at Jefferson who wore a guilty look. She didn’t say anything; she only pressed a kiss to Grace’s head. “I’m sorry,” she whispered after a moment.

“Do you want to sleep in our room again, Grace?” Jefferson asked his daughter, who nodded her head quickly. He then looked to Rebekah who smiled in response. “Alright, come here,” he said, standing up, holding out his hand for Grace to grab.

Grace got off of Rebekah’s lap only to stop when Rebekah didn’t follow after her. “Mama?”

“I’ll meet you guys upstairs,” Rebekah said to them both. Grace looked hesitant, but walked out of the kitchen with Jefferson and headed upstairs.

When she was alone in the kitchen, Rebekah looked at the destroyed hat on the table. Jefferson wanted to stay in Storybrooke; to create a life here and to move on from all the heartbreak they had been through while in the Enchanted Forest. And there had been a _lot_ of heartbreak. But it was their home. She didn’t know why it was so hard for her to let go of the idea of a life with her family in the Enchanted Forest. Storybrooke was much more advanced; they had medicine here, cars -- takeout food!

Maybe staying in Storybrooke wasn’t the _worst_ idea. It had its perks. And it wasn’t as dangerous as the Enchanted Forest. No ogres, only _one_ evil queen who was currently trying to work on herself, no goblins or dragons, no pirates or sword fighting duels, no dark knights. The more she thought about staying in Storybrooke, the less appealing the Enchanted Forest started to sound. Not to mention that Grace was getting a proper education in this world.

Rebekah looked at the hat one more time before she got up from her seat, leaving the kitchen and heading back upstairs to her husband and daughter. They’d stay in Storybrooke even _if_ they managed to find a way to fix the hat. Because home wasn’t always a destination; it was sometimes a person, _people._ Her home, her people -- they were in Storybrooke. So that’s where she would stay. She moved her hand to rest on her belly as she felt her son kicking inside her. He seemed to agree with her thoughts.

Besides, raising a newborn would be a lot easier in a modern world compared to raising one in the Enchanted Forest.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

_“She’s alive.”_

“I thought we already knew that,” Jefferson said as he poured milk into a bowl of cereal for Grace. Rebekah had left early in the morning after getting a text message from David letting them know that Henry had made contact with someone who was working with Snow and Emma to bring them back to Storybrooke.

 _“Not_ **_they_ ** _,”_ Rebekah said in a sigh. _“She_ _._ _”_ She stressed the word. _“As in my mother.”_

Jefferson set down the jug of milk as his hand involuntarily moved to touch his scar. “Are you sure?”

 _“Yes_ _,_ _”_ Rebekah said softly. _“Hook double_ _-_ _crossed not only me, but Regina too. Cora has been alive this whole time and scheming with that bastard pirate to find a way here.”_

He didn’t know what to say. He only felt panic.

“You okay, Papa?” Grace asked, noticing the silence. He looked to his daughter and nodded, giving her a false smile before walking out of the kitchen.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Rebekah asked.

Jefferson sighed. “I just want a normal day,” he admitted.

 _“I know,”_ s he whispered, sorrow in her tone. _“Why don’t you keep Grace from school today and the two of you have a picnic?”_ Rebekah suggested in a soft tone.

He nodded his head, even though Rebekah couldn’t see him. “Yeah,” Jefferson agreed. “That sounds nice.”

 _“Leave me a map and I’ll find you two when I come home?”_ Her tone was playful causing Jefferson to smile.

“Of course.” He chuckled.

 _“Jefferson,”_ Rebekah said before hanging up. _“I won’t let Cora anywhere near you or Grace_ _,_ _”_ s he promised. _“She’s not getting anywhere near a portal to get here...even if that means that Emma and Snow have to stay in the_ _E_ _nchanted_ _F_ _orest for a while.”_

They hung up and Jefferson pondered what David might think if he heard Rebekah talking that way. He wouldn’t be happy. Jefferson walked back into the kitchen where Grace was waiting for him. “Papa?” she said, waiting for the bad news. _No,_ he thought. Grace was just a kid; she didn’t need to worry about this. He’d keep it for her until the time was right.

Jefferson walked over to where Grace sat and kneeled in front of her. “How do you feel about having a picnic with me today instead of going to school?”

Grace raised her brows and Jefferson smiled, seeing so much of her mother in her in that moment. “Something bad must be happening if you are letting me skip school again,” she said in a flat tone after a moment of silence.

Jefferson raised his brow at his daughter’s remark and couldn’t help but chuckle. “You really do have your mother’s sass.”

Grace sighed. “Papa, I’m tired of you and Mama keeping things from me. Just tell me what’s happening. It’s not fair that Henry gets to know everything that’s going on and I don’t. I’m going to be eleven soon. I’m old enough to handle everything.”

Jefferson smiled, hearing the fight in his daughter’s tone. “Everything, you say?” He teased causing Grace to roll her eyes and cross her arms over her chest. He looked at his pouting daughter for a moment before inhaling deeply. “What do you want to know?”

Grace looked surprised, but sat up in her chair. “What’s got you so scared that you’re willing to let me skip school?”

“Your Aunt Snow and Emma are alive,” Jefferson answered his daughter. “They’re trying to find a portal back home and someone is trying to stop them.”

“Regina?” Grace asked.

Jefferson snorted. “No. Close, but...not Regina. Cora.”

Grace's eyes widened in fear and Jefferson instantly regretted telling her. But she quickly composed herself before he could even promise her that he and Rebekah wouldn’t let Cora anywhere near them. “I won’t let her hurt you again, Papa,” Grace promised her father.

He sighed, moving his hands to cup her cheeks. “I’m supposed to be the one reassuring you, pumpkin.”

Grace smiled, moving her hands to rest on top of his. “I told you; I’m going to be eleven soon. I can handle stuff.” She teased, but Jefferson frowned. He had missed so much. His hands fell from her face as he looked at her sadly. “I’ll protect you, Papa.” She promised, moving her hands off his of his and let them rest on his neck, thumb rubbing against the scar around his neck.

He smiled, moving his hands away from her face. “I’ll find a basket for our picnic. Why don’t you get started on finding us something to eat?”

Grace grinned and nodded her head, pushing away her bowl of cereal as she got out of her chair and began to go through the kitchen’s pantry to find them treats to bring on their little adventure.

“Not just cookies, Grace.” He hollered as he left the kitchen to find them a basket. Grace made a noise that he could only describe as a _pffft_ and went back on her search.

He chuckled. Grace was right; she was old enough to handle everything that was happening -- or, hear about it. Because he wasn’t going to let her anywhere near Cora. And he knew Rebekah wasn’t going to let that happen either; which is why she was agreeing to work with both Gold _and_ Regina. No matter the terms they were on, the three of them working together was the town’s safest option to keep Cora from coming.

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Rebekah sat next to the small cot that Henry was currently lying on in Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, her hand resting against his arm as he clutched the necklace that lay against his chest. “How you holding up?” She asked him.

Henry shrugged, not making much noise.

Rebekah frowned. Henry was never quiet. “It’s okay to be scared, Henry.”

Henry bit down on his bottom lip. “I’m not scared,” he told her, a little defiant. “I just want my mom back.”

Regina cleared her throat, making her presence known. “I uh--” She walked over to Henry holding his blanket. “I brought your blanket.” She told him as she laid the blanket down on him. “From your bedroom back home,” she said while tucking him in.

“Thanks,” Henry said to Regina softly with a small smile. He then looked to David and Mr. Gold who had entered the room. “So Cora...she’s pretty powerful?” He asked, avoiding looking at Rebekah. She frowned, knowing that Henry was worried about upsetting her.

“Yes,” Mr. Gold said, moving to stand behind Rebekah. “But not as powerful as I am.”

Regina scoffed. “Debatable.”

“Actually; no, it’s not.” Mr. Gold argued.

Rebekah turned her head to look at both Regina and Gold. “Enough,” she said in a stern voice, not wanting to upset Henry.

David sat down on the end of the bed, his hand resting on Henry’s leg. “You sure you’re okay to do this, kid?” he asked.

“I was born to do this,” Henry told David. “I’m done reading about heroes. I wanna be one.”

David sighed. “Well, sometimes being one is knowing when _not_ to run into the fire.”

“I’ll be okay.” Henry tried to assure David.

But they were all worried.

“Look,” Mr. Gold said, still standing behind Rebekah. “Whatever he faces in there will be far less dangerous than what he’ll face if we fail.”

Rebekah looked back at him with a glare. “Don’t put that pressure on him.”

“I can do this!” Henry said, cutting Rebekah off from saying anything else to Mr. Gold in her riled-up state. She sighed, looking back at Henry. “Let me be brave,” he said to Rebekah in a whisper.

Rebekah nodded her head, exchanging a look with Charming before the man looked to Mr. Gold. “Get on with it,” he told him, getting up from the bed so Gold could perform the spell. “Fast.”

Rebekah got out of her seat so that Mr. Gold could take her place. “Alright, Henry.” He spoke softly to the boy as he sat down. “Just relax and soon, you’re going to drift off.”

“What do I tell them?” Henry asked Mr. Gold.

“Just listen to my bedtime story and all will be clear,” Mr. Gold said before moving his hand to rest above Henry’s forehead. “Once upon a time, Snow White and Prince Charming needed to stun a very powerful magician long enough to lock him up in a dark dungeon.”

Henry opened his eyes. “That was you.” He looked to Mr. Gold. “They used Cinderella to trap you with a magic quill.” As Mr. Gold’s hand lowered, the sleepier Henry’s voice got.  

“Yes, indeed,” Gold said. “A quill. And yet, it wasn’t the quill itself; but the _ink_ that captured the Dark One,” he said, causing Rebekah to look at Regina, who did the same to David. “Harvested from the rarest species of squid from the bottom of a bottomless ocean; impossible to find. Unless you’re a mermaid. Or me.” He whispered. “I happen to have a private supply. In my jail cell.” Mr. Gold moved his hand over Henry’s forehead again and Rebekah listened to the steady rhythm of the young boy’s breathing. “That is where they will find it.”

When Henry was finally asleep, Regina looked to Rebekah. “A word?” she asked.

Rebekah nodded, walking over to where Regina stood away from Gold and David. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Regina,” Rebekah said, seeing the worry on her older sister’s face.

“If Cora comes,” Regina started to say but Rebekah stopped her.

“That won’t happen.”

“Rebekah, _listen_ to me!” She huffed. Rebekah sighed but motioned for Regina to go on. “I have a safe room. I want you and your family to use it.”

“A safe room?”

Regina nodded her head. “Cora will want vengeance on me for sending Hook to kill her. I don’t want you _or_ your family in the crossfire.”

Rebekah’s brow arched. “Since when do you care about my family?” She asked.

Regina sighed, “Since--” She shook her head. “Since I saw the absolute terror and fear in my niece’s eyes when she looked at me.” Regina confessed. “It was the same fear I saw in your eyes whenever Cora was around.” Regina shook her head. “I tried so hard not to become like our mother and thought that by having my own magic, I could keep everyone safe from her but...I ended up just like her. Bitter and power hungry. I--” Regina closed her eyes. “I never wanted to end up like her.

Rebekah frowned, not knowing what to say.

Henry’s gasping awake saved her from having to say anything. Both she and Regina rushed to his side, the young boy’s eyes wide as he breathed hard. “Henry,” Rebekah said, trying to calm down. “Breathe.”

“Henry, are you alright?” David asked.

Mr. Gold leaned forward in his seat. “Did you see her?” He asked. “Did you tell her?”

“No,” Henry said, shutting his eyes tight to try and adjust to the light in the room. “I- I didn’t get the chance. Something -- something happened. She got sucked out of there.” Henry groaned, holding onto his arm.

“Henry?” Regina leaned forward, moving his sleeve up to see a large burn on his arm.

“Something's wrong.” Henry told them, looking down at his arm.

“Henry,” Regina whispered in a gasp as he winced in pain.

“I’m getting ice,” Rebekah said, the damage to Henry’s arm scaring her. After spending so much time with Mr. Gold while cursed, you’d think she wouldn’t get lost on her way to the back room where he kept his refrigerator. But with her memory of her cursed life starting to fade, Rebekah stood in the doorway trying desperately to remember which door to enter. It was as if she were in the hat surrounded by hundreds of doors not knowing which one to go through.

“The right, dear,” Mr. Gold said from behind her.

Rebekah looked over her shoulder before walking to the door on her right to get some ice. But once she was in the kitchen area, Rebekah couldn’t remember which drawer held the towels. She couldn’t show up with just a handful of ice; she needed something to cover it.

“Bottom drawer to the left of the fridge,” Mr. Gold said from behind her again and Rebekah let out a huff of annoyance.

“I know,” she lied.

“Do you?” Mr. Gold said in a mocking tone. “I’m surprised you even remembered how to get to my shop with how forgetful you’ve been.”

Rebekah ignored him and instead went over to the drawer to pull out a towel before she opened the freezer door and filled the towel with ice.

“It’s the magic, y’know,” Gold said, causing Rebekah to pause.

“What are you talking about?” she said, turning slowly to look at him. But when she heard Henry groan in pain, she quickly walked out of the kitchen to tend to him. “Here you go, buddy,” she said as she softly placed the towel full of ice against his burn.

Henry winced in pain and Rebekah felt her stomach drop. She hadn’t perfected her healing magic; otherwise she would have healed the scar on Jefferson's neck a long time ago.

“Let me take care of that.” Mr. Gold said, moving to sit down on the chair next to Henry’s cot. He moved his hand over Henry’s burn and Rebekah watched as it slowly healed.

“What caused this?” Regina asked Gold what everyone else was thinking.

Mr. Gold healed Henry completely, causing the young boy to look at his arm in shock. “When you venture deeper into the netherworld instead of away, there are risks,” he answered Regina's question. “Someone woke Aurora before her soul was ready to return.” He explained. “The violence of that act tore her away and injured Henry.” Gold looked up at Rebekah. “We’re lucky it wasn’t worse,” he warned. “Henry is going to need some time to recover before he can be sent back.”

“Out of the question!” David argued.

“Not a chance in hell!” Regina agreed.

“You’re joking right?!” Rebekah yelled. “He’s not going back!”

“We’d be monsters to even consider risking his life again!” Charming took a stand.

“Careful with your tone, Charming.” Mr. Gold said as he got up from his seat next to the cot. “I understand your concern for the boy, but I know Cora. Without our help, Snow and Emma will soon be dead. And then,” He moved to look at Regina and Rebekah. “A true monster will be on her way to Storybrooke.”

“Aurora is gone,” Regina argued. “Why do we need to send Henry back to that fiery inferno with no one there to receive our message?”

They all stood in silence, feeling hopeless once again.

Suddenly, David inhaled deeply before turning to face all of them. “Because someone will be there.”

“Who?” Regina asked skeptically.

“Snow.”

“That’s an awfully big assumption.” Regina retorted.

David shook his head. “No, no -- it’s not. She was there once before. She can go back; she can find a way. She will, I know it.” He defended his wife. David then looked to Mr. Gold. “And I’ll be waiting.”

Regina huffed in annoyance. “ _You’re_ going to this netherworld?”

“I faced you; how bad could it be?” He snarked.

Mr. Gold shook his head. “It’s not as simple as that. You can’t get there -- you haven’t been under a sleeping curse.”

“Well, then put me under one!” David insisted.

Rebekah shook her head. “No, no, no, no.” She put her foot down. “That is not going to happen. David, you’re the only reason why things are moving smoothly in this town!”

“Not to mention the fact that _if_ we were to do that; there’s a chance you might never wake up.” Mr. Gold added to Rebekah’s argument.

“Sure I will,” David smiled. “When I see her, she’ll kiss me and I’ll be fine.” He told them. “Now put me under. I have spent far too much time looking for my wife. It’s time to bring her home.”   

  
  
  


* * *

 

  
“Your mama is going to be upset when she comes home to find that we’ve eaten all the cookies.” Jefferson smiled as he watched his daughter take a bite of the last cookie as they sat in the woods just outside of their home.

Grace chuckled and shook her head. “We can go to the store and get her some more.” She suggested. “Or we can go to the bakery and get her fresh cookies; that’ll make her happy. And little brother, too.” Jefferson grinned at his daughter’s words. “Papa,” Grace said, offering him a bit of the cookie. “Where did you live while everyone was cursed?” She asked. “I never saw you.”

Jefferson took the cookie, eating a small bite of it before answering his daughter. “I didn’t live too far from here, actually,” he said, motioning to the direction of where his mansion was. “A big house. Lots of rooms.” He sighed. “Too many rooms.”

“My house had two rooms,” Grace admitted; finally talking to Jefferson about her cursed life. “One for me and one for my--” She paused, looking away from her father. “One for Mr. and Mrs. Grace.”

Jefferson frowned. “Do you miss them?” he asked. “You haven’t seen them since the curse was broken.”

Grace shrugged her shoulders. “I’m just happy to have you and Mama back.”

“Grace.” He said her name softly. “It’s okay to miss them. They helped raise you.” Jefferson bit the inside of his cheek before saying what he knew he needed to say next. “They were your parents when Mama and I couldn’t be.”

“Because of _Regina_.” Grace spat. “She ruined our family.” She took in a shaky breath. “Maybe it’s a good thing Mama is forgetting about her cursed life. It’s less confusing.”

Jefferson sat up straight, worried about his daughter now. “Grace, I know you had happy memories with your cursed family. I know this because I watched you _every_ day,” he told her. “You’d wake up just after sunrise and I always made sure to be home in time to watch you eat breakfast before you left for school. Sometimes you’d play with a doll; raggedy red hair,” he said causing Grace to smile a little. “And your cursed parents would eat with you every night around the same time and you’d stick your tongue out whenever you had broccoli for dinner.” He chuckled as Grace smiled.

“You really did watch me every day?” She asked, eyes growing teary. Jefferson nodded his head. “Did you watch Mama too?”

Jefferson grinned. “Of course.”

“How’d you stay away?” She asked with a little smile.

Jefferson let out a choke of a laugh. “With restraint,” he admitted. “I wanted to go up to her every single day and tell her everything but...I wasn’t in the right mindset.”

Grace frowned, but quickly concealed it. “Can you show me your old house?” He nodded his head, smiling a bit as Grace began to quickly pack up their picnic. “How many rooms did it have again?” She asked him as they walked deeper into the forest.

“A _lot_.”

“Is it bigger than our house?”

Jefferson chuckled. “Yes.”

Her voice got softer. “And you lived there all alone?”

“Yes.” He cleared his throat as they got closer to the path that would lead them to his mansion. Jefferson knew that Grace could hear the sadness in his tone and before they could turn down the road that would take them to his home for the last twenty-eight years, Grace ran forward with a shriek of a laugh.

“First come find me, Papa!” She laughed as she ran forward.

He smiled, setting the basket of food down on the ground. “I’ll count to one hundred!” He hollered as he watched her run.

But before he could start counting, his phone began to ring. He looked down at the screen seeing that it was Rebekah calling and quickly answered. “Hey,” he said softly.

 _“Hi_ _,”_ she said with a sigh.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

 _“No,”_ she huffed. _“David wants to be put under a sleeping curse so that he can get a message to Snow. He thinks she’ll go into the Netherworld since Aurora was pulled from it earlier.”_

“They’re usually right when it comes to trusting their instincts,” Jefferson reminded Rebekah as he began to walk slowly, not knowing which direction Grace had run to. “Not to mention that they always seems to find a way to get to each other.”

 _“It’s just really risky. What if it’s Aurora waiting in the_ _N_ _etherworld and not Snow? That means that our little town is left without a sheriff again because David will be stuck in the Netherworld without any way out.”_

He sighed, looking down at the ground to track Grace's footsteps while listening to his wife worry. “Bex, you gotta trust that he knows what he’s doing,” he told her. “Besides, at least you’ll know that Henry is safe. And if something does grow wrong, you can just take over as sheriff.” Jefferson said with a smirk, knowing it’d make his wife laugh.

It did. _“Aren’t you so clever.”_ She teased him. _“How’s Grace? Did you guys already finish your picnic?”_

“Yes, we did,” he told her. “And I’m currently searching for our daughter in an intense game of hide and seek.”

Rebekah was quiet. _“Not in the woods, right?”_

Jefferson didn't’ understand. “Where else?”

_“Jefferson -- the town border! David hasn’t been able to set up barriers in the woods where the town ends -- you have to find her! Now!”_

Jefferson felt his heart rate quicken. “Grace!” He shouted, his phone clutched in his hand as he moved in a sprint to look for his daughter. “Grace!” He shouted her name over and over again.

 _No,_ Jefferson thought. _I’m not losing her again to this damn curse!_

“Grace!” He yelled loudly.

“Papa?” He heard from behind him, causing him to stop abruptly and spin towards the voice. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed out in relief, eyes closing briefly before he ran towards her, swooping her up in his arms and hugging him tightly.

 _“Jefferson?”_ He could hear the faint sound of his wife calling his name.

“I got her,” Jefferson said as he placed the phone back to his ear. “She’s safe.”

 _“Thank God_ _,_ _”_ Rebekah breathed out over the phone. _“No more playing in the woods past our house.”_

“You don’t need to tell me twice,” he said as Grace wrapped her arms around him tighter.

They hung up after Grace spoke to her mother for a little bit, letting her know that she was safe. And afterwards as they walked home, Grace squeezed Jefferson’s hand tightly. “I didn’t mean to scare you guys,” she told him solemnly.

“We just need to be extra careful right now while in the woods. We don’t know where the town ends out in the woods.”

“I do,” Grace told Jefferson, surprising him. “There’s a glow.”

He frowned, not understanding. “What do you mean?”

“There’s a glowing line that you can see if you’re too close to the edge of town. I saw it earlier while I was hiding.”

Jefferson blinked, “A glowing line?”

She nodded.

Jefferson bit down on the inside of his cheek. “Did Mama tell you about the line?”

Grace shook her head. “No. That was the first time I saw it while awake.”

“While awake?”

“I’ve dreamt about it,” Grace told her father. “When I’m running in the woods with the wolf. The wolf always keeps me from running past the line.”

Jefferson didn’t know what to say. Because if what Grace was saying was true, she had magic, or was in the early stages of having it.

“I had a dream that Mama fell,” Grace then told him in a low tone. “And she forgot us again.”

Jefferson kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Grace. “I won’t let that happen.” He swore to her. “I promise.” He felt fear in his gut and tried his hardest to sound brave for Grace. “Just tell me everything about your dream and I will make sure that it never comes true.”

Grace blinked, looking at her father. “Papa...am I evil?”

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, “No,” he told her. “You’re the farthest thing from evil.”

She sniffled. “Do I have magic?”

Jefferson continued to hug her. “I think so.”

Grace pulled away. “What if I turn out like Regina...and not like Mama?”

Jefferson sighed, wiping away Grace’s tears. “That won’t happen,” he told her, forcing a smile.

“Promise?”

Jefferson pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I promise.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

  


Rebekah sat anxiously as Regina worked on the sleeping curse for David. When Jefferson had said that he was playing hide and go seek with Grace, for a moment, she had been so happy that her little family was getting back in their old routines. But then she felt a wave of dread and fear that opened her eyes, letting her remember that the woods weren’t safe right now.

How could she have even suggested they go on a picnic?

“Problem?” Mr. Gold said from behind her causing Rebekah to groan in annoyance.

“No.” She lied, turning to face where he stood behind her, arms folding over her belly.

“Very well.” Mr. Gold said before walking over to where David stood. “Charming.” He looked at the man. “We’ll be doing this the old fashioned way.”

“What do you mean _old fashioned way_?” he asked.

He chuckled, walking over to his spindle. “You’re about to join a quite distinguished club, Mr. Nolan.” Gold held the needle of the spindle in his hand after Regina and Henry came back into the room. “Before such innovations as the apple -- back when the sleeping curse first came to be -- a more direct method was required. Through _blood_.”

Rebekah moved to stand next to David, moving her hand to rest against his arm as Mr. Gold went on to explain everything.

“By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty,” Gold turned to face Regina, “You did his wife, I’m sure you’d like the honors.”

Regina rolled her eyes but walked over to Gold, taking the large needle away from him. She held a small vile in one hand, taking the needle and dropping it in the blue liquid the vile held. Rebekah watched as the tip of the needle turned gold, the liquid being sucked into it as it sizzled. Carefully, she placed the needle back in the spindle.

“It’s all yours,” she told David after a moment.

When David stepped forward to walk over to the spindle, Rebekah grabbed at his arm, trying to stop him. “You _don’t_ have to do this, David. We can try to find another way.”

“This is the only way,” David said to her in a quiet tone.

She let go of his arm, shaking her head. _There has to be another way,_ she thought to herself.

“Good luck,” Rebekah heard Henry say to his grandpa before hugging him tightly.

“It’s going to be alright,” David told Henry.  

“How do you know?” Henry asked as he looked up to David.

“Well,” David inhaled deeply as he sat down on the cot, “How did you know that Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?”

Henry smiled softly. “I believed in her.”

“The way Snow and I believed she’d come back to break the curse.” David smiled. “That’s the kind of faith that runs in our family.”

Henry was quiet for a moment before he took off his necklace and placed it around David’s neck. “This helps control the flames in the room. It’ll keep you safe.”   

David smiled. “I will guard it with my life.” He whispered.

“Henry,” Rebekah called out for her nephew. He nodded, knowing that they needed to get started. He walked over to Rebekah and took her hand as Mr. Gold began to spin the wheel.

David reached out to touch the needle only to pull back in hesitation. “When I awake, I’ll be in that fiery room?”

“Not exactly,” Mr. Gold answered. “That room is where those who’ve already awoke from the curse return,” he explained. “You, however, are being put under for the first time.”

David scoffed. “Then how will I know where to go? How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?”

“And _that_ , dearie, is the conundrum we’re all depending on you solving,” Gold told David. “Now; I say this with the utmost sincerity, good luck,” he said.

David scoffed again, shaking his head before he pricked his finger with the needle. “Ah,” he mumbled out lazily before his eyes began to close and he fell backwards onto the cot.

“There,” Mr. Gold said, looking to both Regina and Rebekah. “Now we wait.”

After three hours of waiting, Henry paced anxiously in front of David’s comatose body. “Come on,” he huffed. “Come back.” Henry then turned to face Rebekah, Gold, and Regina. “Should he be in there so long?”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Regina lied. “I imagine they’re just catching up.”

Both Rebekah and Regina looked to Mr. Gold for clarification. But he shook his head, letting them know that David should have been awake a long time ago.

Rebekah let out a little wince, her feet killing her. “Why don’t you take a seat?” Mr. Gold suggested her. “Better yet...head home.”

“I’m not leaving until he wakes up,” Rebekah argued.

Regina walked over to her younger sister. “Henry and I will stay with David, Rebekah.” She tried to tell her but Rebekah refused to move. “Go home to your husband and daughter,” she said causing Rebekah to finally shake her head in frustration.

“No need,” Rebekah looked over her shoulder to see Jefferson and Grace standing in the doorway with a bag of food in their hands. She sighed in relief, instantly walking over to where Jefferson stood and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Figured you wouldn’t want to leave David alone with the big bads so we brought food.”

“I love you.” Rebekah smiled as she pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

“Henry, we got you grilled cheese,” Grace said, motioning for her cousin to come join them.

“I’m not hungry.” Henry grumbled, his focus still on David.

“Henry,” Regina scolded him. “Go eat.”

He huffed and walked over to where Grace was with the food. Rebekah looked to Regina, watching as her eyes stay glued on Grace who refused to meet her eyes. “Did you bring all of us food, Grace?” Regina tried to ask.

Grace looked to Regina, her eyes narrowing in a glare. “Only because Papa said so.”

Regina's lips twitched into a smirk. “Thank you, Jefferson.”

Rebekah watched as Jefferson glared at Regina. She moved her hand to rest on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. “Thank you,” she whispered to her husband.

Jefferson smiled down at her, nodding his head. “How long have you been on your feet?” He asked.

Rebekah pouted. “Too long.”

Jefferson chuckled. “Time to sit down, Mama.” He told her causing Rebekah to laugh.

“Fine.” She drew out the word. “Henry, Grace, come along,” she said, going further into the backroom where the kitchen with a small table was.

As Rebekah ate, Jefferson rubbed her swollen feet. She could see that both he and Grace seemed a little shaken from what had happened earlier in the day, but there was something else that seemed to be bothering them as well.

Whatever it was, they weren’t going to tell her today.

That was tomorrow's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments/feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
